Eso que no sabes
by Sabina Gallegos
Summary: Hermione Granger renuncia al mundo mágico para resguardar un gran secreto; sin embargo, cuando seis años después se encuentra con Draco Malfoy y descubre que es su jefe, debe decidir si huir o mantenerse a su lado para vigilar sus pasos y así evitar que la descubran. Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

El encuentro

Las miradas femeninas y masculinas volteaban una y otra vez para admirar a la pareja que caminaba por el aeropuerto de Londres como si fueran los dueños del mundo. Los hombres no podían pasar por alto a la mujer rubia, de profundos ojos azules, piel blanca y elegantemente vestida, la cual a pesar de pasar los cuarenta y tantos no tenía nada que envidiar a una mujer de 20; era realmente preciosa.

Era evidente que tanto ella como el joven que la guiaba del brazo eran madre e hijo. Ambos rostros poseían la tez blanca y tersa, llevaban el mentón levantado y caminaban con seguridad. El pelo rubio platino del joven, que no pasaba los 25 años y alcanzaba el metro noventa de altura, caía en sedosos y finos mechones cubriendo un poco las cejas, dando un marco perfecto a un impresionante par de ojos grises que no demostraban emoción alguna; la mandíbula cuadrada y mentón anguloso le otorgaba masculinidad a ese rostro cuyos labios finos y bien delineados de pronto esbozaron una sonrisa cuando se detuvo frente a otros dos muchachos de su edad.

-Narcisa, Draco. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? –preguntó un chico de su misma altura, tez blanca, pelo castaño e impresionantes ojos azules, mientras besaba elegantemente y con sumo respeto la mano de la mujer mayor, para luego golpear amistosamente el hombro del rubio.

-No nos quejamos Theo, no hubieron problemas de clima en Japón y la tripulación que contrató Atkinson salió mejor de lo que esperaba. –Miró a su madre para confirmar su apreciación del viaje y ante su asentimiento dejó escapar una de esas escasas sonrisas sinceras que sólo dedicaba a las pocas personas que realmente le importaban: su madre y sus dos amigos allí presentes. –¿Y qué tal tus negocios Blaise? ¿o sólo te dedicaste a buscar unas muggles hermosas mientras la última bruja que pensó que sería la señora Zabini se recupera de la decepción?

El aludido, alto, piel morena y ojos verdes, sonrió divertido y alzó los hombros elegantemente como diciendo "¿qué culpa tengo de ser un regalo de Merlín?" y los otros tres rieron sin poder evitarlo ante su vanidad. Definitivamente la belleza y elegancia que emanaban esos cuatro seres juntos los hacía parecer más personajes de un cuento de hadas que personas de la vida real. Pero eran reales y su presencia sacaba los mismos suspiros en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico, donde realmente pertenecían.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó un niño acercándose a toda velocidad a ellos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Draco sintiera como algo frío chocaba contra su pierna izquierda y manchaba su fino pantalón negro de diseñador con un color rosa que, tras verificar con un rápido vistazo mientras retrocedía, reconoció como helado de fresa.

-Lo siento señor, no lo vi –se disculpó una entrecortada y melodiosa voz infantil mientras se dirigía a la pierna de Draco tratando de evitar con una servilleta que la mancha se siguiera esparciendo.

-¡Por Merlín niña! ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que no debes correr cuando llevas bebidas o helados en las manos? –levantó la vista furioso para dirigirla a la pequeña pero esta fue tomada protectoramente de los hombros por un niño de unos 6 años, que al igual que ella poseía pelo rubio platino y profundos ojos grises que lo miraban entre desafiantes y asustados. Ambos tenían los labios un poco llenos y sus figuras eran estilizadas a pesar de su corta edad. Sólo por la diferencia que la pequeña tenía el pelo rizado cayendo en sedosos y desordenados bucles y el niño el pelo lacio, eran la versión femenina y masculina de él mismo a dicha edad.

-Lo sentimos- dijo el niño por su hermana y olvidando la presencia de los adultos que los miraban impresionados, se giró nuevamente hacia ella y la jaló de la mano- ¡vamos Antares, mamá nos matará si volvemos a perdernos!

La niña asintió a su hermano y cogió firmemente su mano, pero se volteó una vez más hacia Draco mirándolo con curiosidad directamente a los ojos, como buscando algún reconocimiento en ellos. Luego, la mirada de la pequeña se centró en Narcisa, quien la observaba con el asombro reflejado en sus orbes azules y soltaba el brazo de su hijo para acercarse a los niños.

-Scor, podría ser él- susurró en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para no ser oída.

-No hay tiempo, recuerda cómo se puso la última vez- la apremió su hermano y jaló nuevamente haciéndola avanzar.

Draco los vio a alejarse con irritación pero se contuvo cuando sin previo aviso y en un acto totalmente inesperado el niño volvió y le tomó la mano colocando en su palma un billete de 5 euros que había sacado de su bolsillo- espero que alcance para la tintorería y discúlpenos de nuevo- murmuró antes de tomar a su hermana de la mano y desaparecer de su vista mezclados en la multitud que circulaba por el aeropuerto.

-¡Vaya Draco! –dijo jocosamente Theodore Nott- si no fuera por la edad de esos niños y que tengo la certeza que en esa época estábamos en Hogwarts pensaría que estuviste haciendo travesuras con una muggle.

-¡No digas estupideces Theo! –replicó molesto mientras su mirada se dirigió a la mano en la que aún sostenía el billete de 5 euros y lo miró detenidamente no pudiendo creer la desfachatez de aquel niño.

-Bueno, por lo menos te pagó la tintorería- agregó un sonriente Zabini que estaba disfrutando a más no poder la situación. – Pero considéralo un aporte a tus arcas, con un fregoteo basta y sobre –se burló.

-Nos estamos retrasando por estupideces- su voz se oyó molesta mientras le ofrecía nuevamente el brazo a su madre para reiniciar la marcha hacia el coche y guardar, en un acto reflejo, los cinco euros en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día, cuando tuviera hijos, serían tan parecidos a él como lo eran esos niños. ¡Qué carajo estaba pensando! No le gustaban los niños y no tendría ninguno a quien torturar como lo había hecho su padre con él. Repetir la historia es lo último que deseaba hacer.

Por su parte, Narcisa volteó la cabeza buscando a su alrededor un par de pequeñas cabelleras platinadas. Cuando vio a los pequeños su corazón se aceleró por el gran parecido con Draco a la misma edad, pero ante la respuesta que dio a Blaise se tranquilizó un poco. Después de todo tenía la certeza que su hijo jamás hubiera abandonado a un hijo suyo y que se cuidaba muy bien de no embarazar a las muchachas con las que intimaba. Tanto en la familia Malfoy como en la Back jamás existieron hijos fuera del matrimonio y Draco no cometería esa irresponsabilidad. No, sólo era una coincidencia... aunque el parecido era extraordinario y la pequeña también llevaba como nombre una constelación. Raro, definitivamente su instinto le decía que había hipogrifo encerrado.

Horas más tarde, un níveo cuerpo se deslizaba con rápidas y ágiles brazadas de un extremo a otro en la amplia piscina techada, iluminada parcialmente por los rayos de luna que se filtraban a través de parte del techo y los grandes ventanales de vidrio. La tibieza del agua refrescaba su cuerpo cubierto sólo por el ceñido traje de baño modelo bóxer que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Por supuesto todo lo que lo rodeaba era lujoso: su vestuario, la villa muggle adquirida hace unos años próxima a Londres, sus automóviles, el jet privado; todo, absolutamente todo gritaba su posición social. Un Malfoy-Black no merecía menos, ni en el mundo mágico donde por generaciones fue una de las familias más importantes y menos aún en el mundo muggle.

Después de la segunda guerra y cursar nuevamente su séptimo año en Hogwarts (a petición de su madre al no haber podido realizarlo completamente el año anterior por estar el último tiempo metido en Malfoy Manor, viendo y sufriendo en carne propia los castigos de Voldemort para humillar a su padre por los errores y misiones fallidas), Draco se vio enfrentado a ver la fortuna familiar bastante mermada porque el Ministerio consideró que los Malfoy debían una "indemnización" al mundo mágico por todos los daños y menoscabos que cometieron los que se unieron al Señor Tenebroso. Lo mismo les sucedió a los Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Yaxley y otros sangre pura cuyos padres tuvieron la brillante idea de exterminar a todos aquellos que no consideraban dignos a los ojos del estúpido y acomplejado mestizo al que tanto adoraban. Cada vez que pensaba en ello no lograba entender cómo pudieron caer en la nube de superioridad y limpieza que Voldemort pregonaba si él mismo era hijo de un muggle. Finalmente, lo único que lograron fue caer en batalla o ser enviados a Azkabán para recibir el beso del dementor, dejando a sus hijos en la ruina y con todo el lastre de sus acciones sobre sus hombros, tratando de recuperar o "salvar" algo del apellido que tanta gloria en antaño les había traído. Claro que también muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin compartían las ideologías de sus estúpidos padres, cayendo algunos de ellos en batalla y los que no participaron, haciéndole la vida imposible a él y sus amigos que regresaron a Hogwarts a concluir su educación por considerarlos unos traidores.

Y no es que él y sus amigos pensaran que todos tienen el mismo lugar en el mundo, pero luego de ver morir a sangres puras, mestizos e hijos de mugles, se dieron cuenta que la sangre siempre era del mismo color: rojo. Y peor aún, que el nuevo orden no les traía seguridad a ellos, sino un destino de servidumbre ante un mestizo loco que no dudaría en torturarlos o matarlos si estaba en un mal momento y, considerando la mentalidad de sus seguidores, no importara quién sucediera al bastardo de Voldermot, el nuevo orden no les garantizaba el poder o la vida. No, definitivamente optar por el ministerio y sus seguidores les daban más oportunidades de conseguir un futuro, vivir sin temor y sin tener el cargo de sangre inocente en sus manos.

Fue así como Draco, al concluir con excelente todos sus Éxtasis, al salir del colegio se percató que si bien podría desempeñarse en el Ministerio de Magia tendría que sortear muchos obstáculos, humillaciones y ser apuntado frecuentemente con el dedo por los constantes recordatorios de todos los errores cometidos por su progenitor, incluyendo que él mismo se haya convertido en un mortífago a temprana edad, sin que a muchos le importara recordar que quedó demostrado que lo hizo obligado y para salvar la vida de su madre. Porque si bien Draco mamó desde la cuna la superioridad de la sangre y la importancia de su posición social, que realmente creía que los mugles eran inferiores al igual que los mestizos y que se comportó como el verdadero cabrón que conllevaba ser un Malfoy, en el fondo no era un asesino.

Por su parte, Lucius les hizo un último favor al tomar el lado que escogieron con su madre y luchar en contra de Voldemort en la batalla final junto a Potter, logrando en alguna medida salvar a su familia de la ruina total. Incluso su muerte fue considerada como un hito cuando Crabe padre lo alcanzó con la maldición asesina después de gritarle a todo pulmón que era un traidor. Si hay algo de lo que Draco hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente es precisamente haberse cambiado de bando y haber ayudado a Potter a derrotar a Voldemort; eso sí, sin gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Descartado el trabajo del Ministerio, se vio en la necesidad de levantar la familia y evitar que la casi inexistente fortuna que les quedaba se le fuera entre los dedos. Bajo ninguna perspectiva iba a permitir que su madre dejara de vivir con los lujos de los que siempre había gozado ni que fuera humillada por las otras brujas que ahora se creían con el derecho de apuntarla con el dedo. La fuerza y orgullo de Narcisa Malfoy Black era implacable y Draco tenía la certeza que de repetirse la historia actuaría de la misma forma; para ella su hijo valía todos los riesgos, incluso su propia vida. Entonces toda la astucia y sagacidad de la serpiente que lo caracterizaba afloró volviéndose en el próspero hombre de negocios que era ahora. Zabini y Nott, los únicos amigos que permanecieron a su lado, lo apoyaron en su idea de lograr que el imperio Malfoy cruzara el mundo mágico y sacara partido de su potencial en el mundo de los negocios muggle.

Dragonet S.A. se transformó en poco tiempo en un poderoso grupo económico en el mundo muggle, algo de lo cual Draco se enorgullecía aún más porque jamás ha utilizado su magia para concretar sus negocios, lograrlo sólo por su inteligencia era un reto personal; ni siquiera la oclumancia y legeremancia que logró dominar mejor que la trastornada de su tía Bellatrix Lestrange ha sido un medio utilizado por él. Junto con Theo y Blaise eran parte del selecto grupo de jóvenes millonarios de la Europa muggle, y sabiamente hasta ahora han evitado la publicidad y medios de comunicación. Por experiencia saben que el anonimato puede ser una bendición.

A sus 25 años no podía quejarse: tenía dos mundos a sus pies, su madre viva y junto a él, dos amigos leales más la incondicional Pansy Parkinson y muchas mujeres a disposición. Lo tenía todo, bueno, todo menos la estabilidad que conllevaba matrimonio y nietos que hace poco había comenzado a señalar su progenitora y que sería lo único que no estaba dispuesto a cumplirle, al menos no en los próximos 10 años como mínimo. Lo único bueno dentro de todo lo malo fue que se pudo deshacer del contrato matrimonial que su padre y abuelo habían realizado para él con la familia Greengrass antes de nacer. Aunque Astoria y Daphne eran preciosas no quería ataduras forzadas sólo para mantener falsas apariencias, por lo que el repudio público que el padre de las aludidas le otorgó mientras su juicio no concluía fue un golpe de suerte que no dudó en aprovechar.

Salió de la piscina descartando la última idea y mientras se secaba y luego cubría con la bata de baño se dirigió a su habitación pensando en la reunión que tendría a la mañana siguiente con todo el cuerpo legal de su compañía. Normalmente sólo trataba con los gerentes y directorio, pero el último año sintió la necesidad de interiorizarse aún más en las distintas áreas de sus empresas. El reciente conocimiento que a los empleados les motivaba el interés de los ejecutivos aumentando su lealtad y productividad, lo había llevado a hacer una evaluación concienzuda de todos los equipos de trabajo en sus distintos niveles, conociendo de esta forma todos los procesos productivos y permitiendo la implementación de mejoras en aquellos que presentaban falencias, descartar los que ya estaban obsoletos o que requerían de mayor implementación tecnológica. Primero comenzó con exitosos resultados en sus empresas del mundo mágico y ahora lo estaba realizando en el mundo muggle. Llevaba varios meses en las empresas del extranjero y ahora concluiría con la elite que se encargaba de hacer que sus negocios cumplieran las normativas de todos los países donde se estaban expandiendo. Para él estos muggles eran un equipo importante y quería asegurarse personalmente que todos quienes lo conformaban no sólo calificaban para el cargo, sino que tenían los salarios adecuados para evitar que emigraran a otras empresas que explotaran mejor y reconocieran sus potenciales. Él pagaba bien por sus servicios y ellos daban el 1000% en agradecimiento. No se trataba que fuera un filántropo, para nada, simplemente descubrió que todos trabajan por dinero y si les das lo que ellos consideran justo, son tus ganancias las que finalmente se triplican.

Entró en su lujoso cuarto y se dirigió directamente a su sala de baño para darse una breve ducha y así sacar el cloro de la piscina; si algo le molestaba era ir a la cama con la sensación de no encontrarse completamente limpio. El agua caliente terminó por relajar su cuerpo y una vez seco y con sólo el pantalón de pijama de seda negro se dirigió a la gran cama ubicada en un extremo de la espaciosa habitación. Estaba corriendo las sábanas cuando algo llamó su atención en la silla donde había dejado su pantalón que al día siguiente recogería la empleada de la limpieza. Como si una fuerza extraña lo llamara se dirigió hacia ese punto y tiró el extremo blanco que aparecía del bolsillo encontrándose con el billete de 5 euros que aquel chiquillo le había dado en el aeropuerto; una sonrisa torció sus labios al recordar la arrogancia con la que ese pequeño le pasó aquel billete pensando que cubriría la limpieza de su fino pantalón. Al recordar al niño no pudo evitar verse reflejado a esa misma edad y las palabras de Theodore volvieron nítidas: "si no fuera por la edad de esos niños y que tengo la certeza que en esa época estábamos en Hogwarts pensaría que estuviste haciendo travesuras con una muggle". Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza y resolvió no volver a pensar en esos niños, no tenían ninguna relación con él y no valía la pena dedicarles un pensamiento más; sin embargo, se dirigió a su velador y tomó su billetera donde guardó los 5 euros tras la fotografía fija que ahí guardaba de su madre y él.

El corazón de Dragonet S.A. se ubicaba en el centro de Londres muggle. Ahí, en el exclusivo edificio de 26 pisos y ocupando los cuatro últimos, se desenvolvía la elite de su cuerpo ejecutivo, entre ellos, los mejores abogados que el dinero puede pagar. Hace aproximadamente dos meses, Draco pidió que le habilitaran su oficina en el último piso y que destinaran otras dos para Nott y Zabini. Si bien ellos poseían sus propias compañías, sus negocios estaban vinculados y asesorados por el cuerpo legal de Draco, por lo que finalmente se potenciaban mejor juntos y les permitía fortalecerse y crecer en igualdad de condiciones.

Para guardar las apariencias, cuando los jóvenes magos permanecían en el mundo muggle no daban pie en falso y se comportaban como tales. Uno de los acuerdos entre el ministro muggle y el mágico para permitir que magos realicen negocios era no ponerse en evidencia frente a los muggles. Increíblemente y frente a todo pronóstico, incluso para ellos mismos, los tres amigos se terminaron adaptando fácilmente al mundo que desde siempre habían despreciado. Mal que mal, sus fortunas se habían incrementado en el mundo mágico con aplicaciones de inventos que las personas sin magia habían creado.

Draco aparcó sin problema su Weismann negro en el estacionamiento destinado para él y observó que los espacios de Theo y Blaise se mantenían desocupados aún. Miró el reloj de su automóvil y se percató que recién eran las 8 A.M., aún estaban a tiempo y ellos por educación y regla jamás llegaban tarde. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de su padre en lo que a negocios se refiere es que la puntualidad es sagrada y el atraso no estaba en el vocabulario y acciones de los Malfoy. Salió del coche y con su altivez y elegancia habitual se dirigió al ascensor marcando el piso el 26, el cual pisaría por primera vez. En el corto trayecto observó personas subir y bajar aceleradamente: las mujeres vestían trajes dos piezas y los hombres ternos de buena calidad que denotaban sus distintos estatus sociales y profesionales. Observó con especial interés los que bajaron en los últimos cuatro pisos y que correspondían a Dragonet y sonrió satisfecho al constatar que todos iban bien vestidos; la imagen para él siempre ha sido muy importante. También se percató de las miradas apreciativas e incluso lascivas que le lanzaron varias mujeres, las cuales ignoró con petulancia. Los negocios y el placer no deben mezclarse, esa también era una de sus reglas de oro y las que hacía cumplir a Nott y Zabini, si él o uno de sus amigos se mezclaba con una de sus empleadas, esta se ganaba inmediatamente su carta de despido. Ya había tenido demasiados inconvenientes con enamoramientos pasionales de oficina porque alguno de ellos había cruzado la línea. Además, no valía la pena perder un buen elemento por un satisfactorio revolcón que podrían conseguir sin problemas fuera del trabajo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y un amplio e iluminado vestíbulo quedó a la vista. Se sintió satisfecho con la decoración austera pero elegante. A pocos metros de la entrada una mujer de unos 35 años, pelo castaño rojizo y piel bronceada abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verlo. Sus orbes verdes se agrandaron y cerraron apreciativamente y pasó con nerviosismo una mano por su oreja, acomodando su cabello impecablemente arreglado en un moño que le sentaba de maravilla.

-Buenos días señor. ¿A quién debo anunciar? –dijo con una voz bien modulada y coqueta.

-Buenos días… Camille- le respondió en forma clara observando el nombre de la secretaria en la placa del escritorio- dígale al señor a Edward Atkinson que Draco Malfoy acaba de llegar- el rostro del rubio no cambió de expresión cuando los ojos y los labios de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa mal disimulada, poniéndose de pie al reconocer su nombre.

-Señor Malfoy lo esperábamos, mucho gusto- señaló extendiendo una mano de dedos largos y con perfecta manicure que Draco estrechó ya acostumbrado a esa forma de saludo muggle. La mujer rodeó su escritorio y con un gesto de mano pidió que la siguiera.- El señor Atkinson lo espera en la que será su oficina.

Era evidente que la trigueña era consciente que poseía un cuerpo curvilíneo y atractivo al cual le sacaba provecho con un traje sastre color marfil y una falda sobre la rodilla que dejaba ver unas torneadas piernas; durante el corto trayecto, su cadera se contoneó sugerentemente. Cruzaron un largo pasillo y llegaron a una puerta de roble que tenía pegada en el centro una lustrosa placa de bronce con el nombre Draco Malfoy y que fue abierta por la secretaria. En su interior, Draco se encontró con un amplio y elegante despacho y en el centro de éste un hombre que sabía tenía 52 años; al verlo, Edward Atkinson se dirigió hacia él y estrechó fuertemente su mano, golpeando suavemente su hombro al estilo muggle.

-Draco, muchacho, que gusto verte!. Espero que hayamos seguido tus instrucciones y tu oficina sea de tu agrado.

-Igualmente Atkinson- respondió Draco, a quien aún le molestaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila sólo por haberse visto unas cuantas veces o trabajar juntos. Para él su nombre sólo debía ser pronunciado por sus cercanos y nadie más, pero mientras permanecía en el mundo muggle debía aceptarlo, eran las reglas del juego.

Si Atkinson notó la distancia formal de Draco no lo evidenció y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro colocado junto a otro similar y uno de tres cuerpos que formaban una antesala al imponente escritorio de ébano que se ubicaba al fondo, frente al gran ventanal que daba una vista impresionante de Londres. El joven observó sin disimulo su oficina y le agradaron las pulcras y sobrias paredes gris plata, en uno de los grandes muros se encontraba colgado el gran cuadro del dragón rodeando al león que encargó a unos de los pintores emergentes de Inglaterra, el bar de roble ubicado en otra de las esquinas y la formidable alfombra persa blanca con filigranas grises en degradé que cubría el piso donde se ubicaban los sillones.

-Está muy bien Atkinson, gracias.

Un golpe en la puerta cortó la conversación y tras la aprobación de Atkinson esta se abrió dejando ver nuevamente a la secretaria quien era seguida por unos sonrientes Nott y Zabini. Draco se puso de pie y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza su saludo. Luego, los dos recién llegados se dieron las manos con el ejecutivo y todos tomaron asiento.

-Ahora que estamos todos quisiera saber si has adelantado algo de nosotros al personal- preguntó Draco.

-No mucho, sólo que el dueño y dos de sus socios establecerán su centro de operaciones aquí y que se presentarán con ellos en la reunión programada para unos minutos más –respondió Atkinson quien al parecer le gustaba el aura de misterio que provocó en sus empleados el total desconocimiento de quién es realmente el dueño hasta ahora invisible de la empresa en la que se desenvolvían. La realidad es que si él mismo no hubiera visto en acción al joven rubio y sus amigos, llegando a admirar su sagacidad e inteligencia, pensaría que estaba frente a un trío de hijitos de papá jugando a ser empresarios. Pero en este caso, la juventud de Draco Malfoy no fue un inconveniente para que creara de la nada un imperio económico durante la mayor crisis económica mundial de los últimos 50 años. Miró la hora en el lujoso rólex de oro que envolvía su muñeca y haciendo gala de la puntualidad inglesa se puso de pie.- Es hora de irnos, ya todos deben estar esperando.

El hombre mayor se alzó con elegancia y los tres más jóvenes lo siguieron por el amplio pasillo hacia el otro extremo del enorme piso, hasta detenerse frente a dos puertas de madera a través de las cuales se escuchaban murmullos. Cuando Atkinson las abrió se hizo un silencio generalizado y Draco observó una gran sala de reuniones con una mesa rectangular de madera, con sitio para aproximadamente unas 40 personas y cuyas sillas, salvo cinco, estaban totalmente ocupadas. Antes que el ejecutivo pudiera señalar algo, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años se acercó a él y le murmuró algo a lo oído, provocando un gesto afirmativo de su receptor.

-Me indican que una de nuestras abogadas llegará un poco más tarde porque recibió un llamado de Brasil- al comprobar que Draco afirmó reconociendo el proyecto inmobiliario que allí deseaba implementar volvió su atención a los empleados para comenzar la presentación.- Buenos días a todos ustedes, ya les había adelantado que el día de hoy conocerían a la cabeza del Grupo Dragonet y su interés en interiorizarse en el trabajo que el área legal se encuentra desarrollando. Señoras y señores, permítanme presentarles al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, presidente de Dragonet S.A. y sus socios, los señores Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, cuyas compañías también asesoramos legalmente.

Decir que la sorpresa fue grande para los presentes es quedarse cortos y aunque los tres magos estaban acostumbrados a que los minimizaran por su edad en este mundo, su porte impecable, la solidez en su postura, la mirada segura y acerada, daban a entender claramente que sabían lo que hacían. Como buenos slytherins dirigieron con calma calculada su mirada sobre cada una de los presentes y esperaron las presentaciones individuales.

Cuando sólo restaban tres personas que saludar una de las puertas se abrió y una joven ingresó con las mejillas sonrosadas y visiblemente agitada por haber casi corrido para llegar hasta allí. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la del joven rubio y después con la de sus amigos, sus ojos se abrieron con un horror mal disimulado y cualquiera pensaría que estaba decidiendo si huía o permanecía en el lugar.

-¡Granger! –la voz de los tres jóvenes pronunciaron al mismo tiempo aquel apellido que no habían mencionado desde que salieron del colegio. Ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, la leal amiga de Harry Potter y la cual, después de terminar sus estudios, desapareció misteriosamente del mundo mágico.

Cuando Hermione Granger abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones y sus ojos encontraron los grises de Draco Malfoy se horrorizó y su primer instinto fue salir huyendo, lo cual hubiera hecho si no fuera porque sus piernas no le obedecieron. Y lo peor, ver a Blaise Zabini , Theodore Nott y su jefe junto a él fue como si hubiera entrado a la dimensión desconocida. ¡Qué hacían esos tres en las oficinas de Dragonet?

Mientras el silencio se prolongaba en lo que parecían horas, su mente comenzó a funcionar a velocidad de la luz y a atar cabos: hoy estaban reunidos para conocer al dueño y presidente del Grupo Dragonet, persona de gran misterio hasta el día de hoy y Draco estaba parado saludando a Alice Moore (abogada especialista en medio ambiente) y junto a él Edward Atkinson cumpliendo las formalidades. Draco Malfoy… Draco, Draco… su nombre en latín significaba dragón. Dragón, Dragonet… la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría: Draco Malfoy, su némesis, estaba en el mundo muggle y era el presidente de la compañía en la que trabajaba, de donde salía su jugoso salario desde hace poco más de dos años. ¡Esto era una locura!

-Hermione –oyó a lo lejos pronunciar su nombre a Atkinson acercándose a ella- estamos en la presentación de Draco, Blaise y Theodore, pero por lo que parece ustedes tres ya se conocían de antes –aludió sobre el evidente reconocimiento que se produjo entre los cuatro jóvenes.

La castaña desvió la mirada que había permanecido fija en esos hipnotizantes ojos grises y la posó en los marrones de su jefe, asintiendo como en trance.

-Granger y nosotros nos conocemos del colegio- respondió Draco con voz grave y bien modulada, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda mientras sus ojos volvían a encontrarse con los del rubio. ¡Cuántos cambios se habían producido en ese joven en todos esos años! El tiempo sin duda lo había favorecido, era condenadamente más atractivo que a los 18 años, sus rasgos perfectos y tremendamente masculinos, alto y con espalda ancha, hombros poderosos y el fino terno acusaba una cadera estrecha. Y esos ojos, por Merlín, eran dos grandes pozos de gris mercurio que prometían llevarte al cielo o al infierno. Y a ella la habían llevado a ambos.

A su espalda Hermione escuchó el silencio de sus colegas, seguidos por murmullos, pero no alcanzó a percibir nada más porque un atractivo Blaise Zabini se paró frente a ella y le extendió la mano al estilo muggle y con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios la retó a hacerle el desplante.

-Zabini –murmuró la castaña estirando su delgada mano y estrechándola con la del moreno.

-Granger, tanto tiempo –respondió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Granger –Nott a continuación extendió igualmente su mano, la que pareció tragarse los finos y delicados dedos de Hermione. Aún así a ella le pareció muy cálida.

Sólo restaba un saludo formal, el más temido e inconcebible de todos, si eso era posible. Observó casi en cámara lenta como el rubio ocupaba el lugar de Nott y su mano se extendía hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en su rostro evaluando todas las expresiones de la castaña, recorriéndola, midiéndola.

-Granger –pronunció con voz seca y bien modulada causando una corriente eléctrica cuando su mano blanca, grande y de dedos largos capturó la de ella.

-Malfoy –respondió con voz igual de seca que su antiguo enemigo. ¿Enemigo? Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar que en sus últimos días en Hogwarts no fue precisamente su enemigo, rubor que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que alzó una ceja.

-Vaya! –interrumpió jocosamente Atkinson, obviando notoriamente el tenso saludo de los jóvenes.- Hermione fue una de nuestras últimas adquisiciones y es nuestra abogado de política económica e internacional, todo un diamante en bruto- alabó su jefe.

-Somos conscientes de las potencialidades de Granger –puntualizó Draco sin emoción en la voz- siempre se "destacó" por "buena estudiante"- agregó con un sarcasmo velado que sólo ella y sus amigos notaron- pero continuemos con la reunión, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día con nuestra excompañera. –Giró el rostro hacia los presentes y dio por finalizado el tema. Por el momento, pensó la chica.

Draco se sentó en la cabecera de mesa mientras Nott y Zabini tomaban sus lugares a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente; Atkinson por su parte se ubicó en la punta contraria. El rubio se tomó el tiempo para recorrer las caras curiosas de todos los presentes, deteniéndose fugazmente en la castaña que a diferencia del resto parecía haber encontrado un tesoro perdido en el punto de la mesa frente a ella, evitando de esta manera levantar el rostro. Frunció el ceño levemente, era un comportamiento muy anormal en la Gryffindor que conoció años atrás, su instinto le decía que había algo que no andaba bien en la nueva y más madura Hermione Granger. Se obligó a continuar el recorrido y cuando terminó el barrido visual se reclinó en el asiento elegantemente, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Como les señaló el señor Atkinson- hizo la puntualidad para dar su lugar de rango al ejecutivo- uno de mis mayores intereses es estar al tanto de los diferentes procesos de todas las áreas de mis compañías, tanto a nivel productivo como los escalafones de los empleados. En mi opinión el estar interiorizado en los procesos críticos y nivel de capacitación de quienes ocupan los cargos nos permite establecer líneas de acción acordes a las potencialidades del grupo humano que contratamos, asegurando que los proyectos serán ejecutados por las personas idóneas.

Draco observó de reojo cómo la cabeza de Granger se levantó girando el rostro hacia él. Sin duda la cara de asombro de la castaña valía la pena y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios hacía la bruja más inteligente de su generación en el mundo muggle. También se percató de las miradas apreciativas que las mujeres presentes le dirigieron a él y sus amigos y muchas adoptaron posiciones coquetas en sus asientos mostrando sus atributos y dejando traslucir claramente sus pensamientos; todas excepto Granger, en eso la sabelotodo no había cambiado absolutamente en todos estos años. Si no fuera por lo ocurrido pensaría que era una frígida y amargada. Por otra parte, observó que los hombres más jóvenes se medían inconscientemente con ellos tres como evaluando en qué situación quedarían en su papel de machos regentes frente a sus colegas y otros, tratando de adivinar si su presencia no significaba una amenaza para su puesto de trabajo.

-En todo caso- continuó el rubio- esta es sólo una presentación formal para que nos conozcan. A partir de hoy fijaré mi centro de operaciones en Londres y al igual que Blaise y Theodore ocuparé mi oficina en este piso, junto a la de Atkinson. – Se paró para dar cierre agregando- llamaré a reuniones de equipos para conocerlos e interiorizarme de los estados de avance, visiones y puntos críticos de los proyectos que estamos desarrollando así como las evaluaciones de los que ya están en marcha. Buenos días.

Dicho esto dirigió su mirada a su gerente general dándole a entender que se retiraba a su oficina y que él se haga cargo de las preguntas que se generaran. Los tres amigos caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del rubio y apenas cruzaron la puerta Zabini fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué hace Granger acá?- dijo fijando los ojos verdes primero en Nott y luego en Draco- ¿creen que el ministerio la envió a supervisar que nos atenemos al reglamento mágico?

-Pensaría lo mismo que tú- razonó el castaño con su habitual calma mientras tomaba asiento- sino fuera por la expresión de horror que traslució su cara cuando vio a Draco y luego a nosotros- apoyó los codos en sus rodillas inclinándose levemente- por un momento pensé que saldría corriendo. ¿Qué opinas Draco?

El aludido se encontraba de pie ante el gran ventanal con la vista fija en el paisaje; aún así respondió sin girarse:

-No lo sé, también me dio la impresión que hubiera preferido una imperdonable a encontrarse con nosotros- su voz traslucía la misma incertidumbre que sus amigos- pero pronto averiguaremos qué ha hecho Hermione Granger estos casi siete años que ha estado desaparecida del mundo mágico. Porque vayamos descartando la idea del ministerio, de estar trabajando allí lo hubiésemos sabido hace años a través de los medios.

Blaise asintió y Theodore miró a su rubio amigo evaluando su comentario que parecía inocente, pero que conllevaba más connotaciones bajo cuerdas. Así que Draco llevaba la cuenta desde la última vez que vio a Granger. Tal vez la vida se pondría interesante de ahora en adelante. Observó a Draco girar y acercarse a su escritorio para apretar el interlocutor.

-Camile- lo oyó decir.

-Dígame señor Malfoy- respondió la melosa voz de la secretaria.

-Cite a Hermione Granger a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Sí señor, le indicaré a Hermione que cancele cualquier reunión o cita en ese horario.

-Gracias Camile. Ah! también solicite que en el recibidor que se encuentra fuera de nuestras oficinas se implemente todo lo necesario para nuestra asistente personal que llegará en tres días. Gracias.

Tras un breve silencio, se escuchó la aceptación desconcertada de la secretaria.

Draco se sentó en el gran sillón de cuero y miró nuevamente a sus amigos.

-Bien, contamos con tiempo más que suficiente para indagar y decidir lo que haremos con Hermione Granger.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo II

Renuncio

Hermione se sentía traspasada por las miradas de sus compañeros. Leía en ellas sorpresa, incredulidad y envidia en prácticamente todos los rostros femeninos.

-¡Hermione! –habló estruendosamente Susan, una hermosa rubia que apretaba fuertemente su brazo- ¿en realidad estudiaste con esos tres Apolos? ¡Dios mío, son perfectos, prácticamente de otro mundo! –murmuraba mientras miraba la puerta con la esperanza que volvieran.

 _"No sabes qué razón tienes"_ pensaba la castaña tratando de recuperar su brazo.

-¡Que hubiera dado yo por tener unos compañeros como esos bombones, no sólo guapos sino también inteligentes!- comentó Marlen Collins, otra hermosa rubia que normalmente era muy seria pero ahora parecía una quinceañera con las hormonas alteradas. ¡Merlín, ni que hubiera vuelto a su época escolar cuando hasta sus compañeras de Gryffindor babeaban por Malfoy!

Hermione sintió que debía dejar las cosas en claro sino quería que antes de terminar la jornada hubieran rumores o posibles mal interpretaciones dentro del grupo de trabajo.

-Si quieren realmente saber- comenzó llamando la atención de todos- primero, me estoy enterando igual que ustedes quién es el dueño del Grupo Dragonet y los dueños de las otras dos empresas que asesoramos, es algo que nunca se había dicho. –Tomó aire y prosiguió- segundo, si bien fuimos compañeros de colegio no éramos cercanos sino todo lo contrario, ellos pertenecían a otro círculo social y no se mezclaban con el común de los alumnos por lo que estoy igual que ustedes e incluso me atrevo a aventurar que cualquiera tiene más opciones que yo.

-¿De verdad es todo cuánto nos puedes decir? –interrogó Marc Hammilton, un brillante abogado de medioambiente.

-No he sabido de ellos desde que dejamos el colegio y todos tomamos rumbos diferentes. Lo siento, pero no puedo serles de ayuda en lo que a Malfoy, Zabini y Nott respecta. Tendrán que conocerlos por ustedes mismos. –Y sin pronunciar más palabras abandonó la sala de reuniones.

Cuando salió del ascensor estaba tan pálida que su asistente la miró con preocupación.

-Querida, ¿te sucede algo?- la ansiedad en su maternal voz sólo incrementó la preocupación de Hermione ¿tan evidente era el estado en que había quedado tras su encuentro con los tres slytherins?

-Dame sólo unos minutos Maggie por favor- suplicó con la mirada y cerró la puerta tras cruzar al que hasta ahora había sido su santuario y su motivo de orgullo- ¿qué haré ahora?- se preguntaba angustiada mientras su ojos se detenían en un portarretrato que ocupaba un lugar de honor en su escritorio. Ahora daba gracias a Merlín por haber puesto esa fotografía actualizada antes de subir a la reunión y que nadie haya alcanzado a verla, sino simplemente todo su discurso habría sido una ridícula mentira. Bueno, mentira a medias.

Avanzó hacia el ventanal y en un momento de desesperación pensó que no sería malo probar tirarse del piso 25, pero descartó inmediatamente la idea, sólo estaba especulando estupideces.

Por primera vez la hermosa vista del centro de Londres no la llenó de plenitud y pensaba en cómo no hizo la relación antes. Pero ¿cómo podría imaginar que esos tres slytherins, orgullosos de la pureza de su sangre y de todo lo que representa el mundo mágico, ex mortífagos, estarían en la cima de la cadena alimenticia muggle? Recién ahora comprendía que en su afán de no ser descubierta bajó la guardia y no estuvo atenta en seguirle los pasos a su némesis del colegio ¡y ahora él era su jefe! Precisamente él, el motivo por el cual había abandonado el mundo mágico que tanto amaba, guardando celosamente un secreto que nunca debía ser desvelado por Draco Malfoy y sus amigos.

Sus ojos volvieron al porta retrato donde dos pares de ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada; dos pares de ojos grises que nunca la han mirado con desdén, repulsión, odio o altanería, sino siempre con un amor infinito e incluso adoración. Esos dos seres celestiales que son el motivo por el que se levanta cada día, por el que sonríe, lucha y vive; su universo. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco Malfoy se enterara de su existencia? ¿y si lo sabe? Pensó horrorizada. No, no era posible porque la trató con indiferencia, como una empleada más… tal vez un poco sorprendido de encontrarla pero nada más que eso, nada que acusara que le gustó verla o que le molestó, sólo una indiferencia que daba claras luces que lo sucedido entre ellos no tuvo importancia y que a la única persona a la que le cambió el mundo tras esa experiencia fue solamente a ella. Renunciaría, sí, eso haría decidió mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio y encendía su computador portátil. De igual forma dudaba que las serpientes la desearan en su staff, menos aún la serpiente más poderosa y fría que había conocido en su vida. El príncipe de las serpientes ¿Para qué darles el lujo de que la despidan si ella también podía marcharse?

Redactó un breve texto poniendo su cargo a disposición por motivos personales y lo imprimió para firmarlo y acomodarlo en un sobre. Debería adelantar pendientes y si Malfoy no la echaba a patadas antes del viernes podría dejar todo en orden para quien ocupara su lugar. Sus ojos volvieron al porta retrato donde dos rostros de seis años sonreían a la cámara en las recientes vacaciones al mar. "Todo irá bien" dijo con voz entrecortada a los pequeños de la foto "mientras estemos juntos siempre estaremos bien, se los prometo".

Movió con fuerza la cabeza para despejarse y revisó su agenda electrónica para ordenar sus citas y reorganizar sus pendientes. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que dio un salto cuando oyó el timbre del teléfono y tras corroborar el anexo una nube negra o más bien de mirada gris, se posó sobre su cabeza.

-Camile- contestó la castaña con voz apagada.

-¡Hermione!- la voz al otro lado de la línea había perdido totalmente la compostura.

-Te estoy escuchando Camile, ¿en qué puedo serte útil?- preguntó con cordialidad aunque ya se imaginaba de qué o de quién era el encargo de llamada.

-Hermione, el señor Malfoy dice que a las cuatro estés en su oficina- sino fuera porque la secretaria era una mujer hermosa y escultural que normalmente la miraba con una fría amabilidad Hermione hubiera pensado que su voz contenía un dejo de envidia.

-Está bien Camile, gracias, estaré allí a las cuatro.

Volvió a colgar el auricular y llevó sus manos a la cara. Por lo visto no llegaría al viernes, así que lo mejor era hacer una pauta bien estructurada de los temas que estaba viendo y el estado de avance de cada uno de ellos. Antes hizo una llamada a su madre para que vaya a retirar a sus hijos al colegio y los lleve a su casa mientras ella salía. Cuando hablaba sus ojos seguían fijos en la fotografía de sus hijos gemelos, aquellos que hace más de seis años engendró en su último año en Hogwarts y de cuya existencia un rubio platino que ahora se encontraba un piso sobre ella no tenía la menor idea.

No había pasado más de media hora de especulaciones entre los amigos cuando decidieron prender la computadora portátil de Draco y acceder a la base de datos donde se encontraban almacenados los currículums de todos sus empleados. A los tres le fascinaba la computación, era uno de los mejores inventos muggles además del automóvil y por supuesto pronto aprendieron a sacarle el mejor de los provechos. Para Draco era una fuente de conocimiento incalculable sobre este mundo y un perfecto guardián de sus secretos, más aún con toda la tecnología implementada por las empresas de Zabini y la protección mágica adicional que dieron a cada uno de ellos.

Blaise y Theodore se ubicaron a cada uno de sus costados y si inclinaron para observar mejor el monitor mientras Draco accedía al sistema. Pronto vieron aparecer el rostro sonriente de Hermione Granger y debieron reconocer que el paso del tiempo estaba siendo bastante generoso con la bruja. La fotografía no mostraba más que la parte superior del cuerpo de la castaña, la cual llevaba el cabello sujeto en un moño ejecutivo y unos cuantos rizos rebeldes enmarcando su rostro.

-Mmmm… buena foto – dijo Nott mientras leía en voz alta los datos curriculares- soltera, por cumplir 26 años, cursó derecho en Oxford y se tituló con honores hace aproximadamente dos años… notas máximas lo cual no es raro tratándose de ella- continuó leyendo y pasando la vista con rapidez hasta que algo llamó su atención- ¡vaya! –exclamó haciendo que Blaise lo observara y fijara la vista en la línea que señalaba su amigo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- expresó incrédulo el moreno. Sus ojos verdes no se despegaban del punto señalado por su amigo y luego soltó una exhalación. –Así que nuestra heroína nacional es madre ¿se habrá enamorado de un muggle y por eso dejó el mundo mágico?

-Atkinson la presentó como Hermione Granger, lo que significa que no está casada- razonó Nott .

-O puede estar separada y haber retomado su apellido de soltera –especuló Zabini- ¿qué opinas Draco?

El platino se quedó observando el rostro que le devolvía la mirada desde el monitor y luego apartó el notebook hacia un lado del escritorio. Su rostro se mostraba impasible pero un breve entrecierre de ojos les señaló a sus amigos que la noticia lo tomaba con igual sorpresa e incertidumbre que ellos.

-La vida privada de Granger no es un asunto nuestro –habló por fin- lo que nos interesa es su potencial laboral el cual debe ser excelente si consideramos de quien hablamos.

-La pregunta mi querido Draco es si tú estás dispuesto a trabajar con ella –preguntó Zabini mirando fijamente a su amigo- después de todo nunca nos llevamos bien, principalmente tú –añadió con el ceño fruncido.

Draco se levantó con su elegancia innata y se situó frente al ventanal dándoles la espalda a sus amigos y mirando sin ver a través del impoluto vidrio. ¿Podría trabajar con Granger? ¿Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que ambos maduraran y pudieran dejar todo en el pasado? ¿estaría ella dispuesta a trabajar con él? Un recuerdo relegado muy al fondo de su mente comenzó a hacerse espacio y se obligó a enviarlo de vuelta a su lugar. Sintió la mirada fija de sus amigos esperando respuesta, pero la verdad era que no tenía claro qué rumbo tomaría esta particular "situación laboral".

-Si lo vemos objetivamente, la presencia de Granger puede significar muchos beneficios para nosotros –su voz grave era firme y sin emoción- es una brillante abogado en el mundo muggle y además como bruja tiene conocimiento del mundo mágico. Si le sumamos que es la gran heroína de guerra nuestras ventajas e imagen mejorarían más aún. – Se giró lentamente para enfrentar a sus amigos- pero esos son nuestros beneficios, sólo falta ver si a ella le resultan igual de interesantes y si puede dejar el pasado atrás para enfocarse en el trabajo.

-Granger es una carta de triunfo si podemos concentrarnos sólo en el trabajo –comentó Nott más para sí mismo que para el resto.

-Bueno, a pesar que el tiempo la ha puesto muy guapa creo que puedo concentrarme sólo en lo laboral –bromeó Zabini- aunque si ella quisiera…

Nott sonrió abiertamente ante el comentario pero observó que Draco no lo hizo. Es más, bajo su pose fría pudo notar por una fracción de segundo el brillo metálico de sus ojos mirar a Blaise con molestia, pero fue tan breve que si no lo conociera tan bien cualquiera diría que pudo imaginarlo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que avancemos en otros temas –sugirió Draco dirigiéndose a su escritorio- todas nuestras dudas se aclararán en unas cuantas horas.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente mientras ultimaban detalles y coordinaban agendas de trabajo para los próximos tres meses. La realidad es que a pesar de la crisis económica que afectaba a Europa, esta parecía no haber afectado las empresas de los jóvenes y en el mundo mágico la situación no era diferente. Sus negocios les daban millonarias ganancias anuales, poseían empleados fieles que hacían un trabajo más que satisfactorio; el actual ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, les había ofrecido puestos en los departamentos de economía y relaciones internacionales que ellos denegaron gentilmente, aunque no por ello dejaron de prestar asesorías cuando les eran requeridas. Todo esto conllevaba a que debían equilibrar su presencia en ambos mundos, de tal forma de no perder el control de sus negocios y por ello su apoyo conjunto era fundamental. La soberbia, alcurnia y riqueza los unió siendo niños y ahora la tragedia, el dolor y la supervivencia los convirtió en familia. Si bien conservaban todas las características de un buen slytherin ahora se sumaban algunos rasgos gryffindors que ni bajo una maldición imperio reconocerían. Antes de partir a almorzar, Blaise y Theo se acomodaron en sus respectivas oficinas, tan grandes y espaciosas como la de Draco, solicitando pequeños cambios en el caso del primero.

Dentro de las decisiones tomadas aquella mañana, habilitar el espacio para que Pansy se instale cuanto antes era primordial. Draco sonrió socarronamente al pensar la cara de sorpresa que pondría Granger cuando la viera.

-Señor Malfoy, Hermione Granger acaba de llegar.

Los ojos grises se fijaron en los azules de Theo y sin despegar la mirada respondió por el aparato –guíela hacia aquí.

Acomodó su bien formado metro noventa y tres en el sillón de cuero tras su escritorio y elegantemente posó el tobillo de su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda esperando la llegada de su antigua némesis. Cuando sintió el golpe en la puerta y dio la autorización de ingreso esta se abrió y dejó pasar una vez más a la secretaria y tras ella una castaña de no más de un metro sesenta y seis de estatura y enfundada en un elegante traje sastre negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura.

-Gracias Camile, puedes retirarte- dijo sin retirar la mirada de la castaña y la mujer abandonó la oficina.

Granger pareció titubear en la puerta observando todo a su alrededor y tras recorrer a los jóvenes con sus ojos color miel cuadró los hombros enderezando su postura y acortó distancia entre todos ellos. Mientras avanzaba Draco observó que su mano izquierda llevaba firmemente sujeto un sobre blanco.

Hermione esperó que la puerta tras ella se cerrara y miró rápidamente el interior de la oficina de Malfoy en su busca y lo ubicó tras un imponente escritorio al fondo, junto al gran ventanal. Pensó que sólo estarían ellos dos y que el despido sería breve y poco humillante. Pero otra rápida mirada la sacó de su error al divisar a Nott y Zabini. Si algo le reconocía a esos tres era su caballerosidad, no importaba que seas su enemiga y o su mejor amiga, ellos jamás perdían la clase y como buenos sangre pura de excelentes modales los tres se pusieron de pie en cuanto ella se acercó.

Su visión regresó automáticamente al rubio que tomó asiento en el gran sillón de cuero observándola, por lo que no sabía dónde debía ubicarse ella. En la reunión quedó muy claro que Draco Lucius Malfoy es su jefe y que Nott y Zabini son clientes adicionales, por lo que finalmente resolvió saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a los dos últimos y continuar hasta el gran escritorio de ébano.

Estaba asustada, frustrada y también sentía ira por lo injusta de la situación. Amaba ese trabajo y ahora debía dejarlo; tanto tiempo, tantas horas dedicadas se iban por el caño. Pero si algo no iba a hacer era demostrarle a ese rubio con cara de ángel y cuerpo del David de Miguel Ángel todos los sentimientos que la atrapaban en esos momentos. Por eso y a medida que se fue acercando más a él hizo gala de su valentía gryffindor y fijó su mirada en esos ojos grises que ahora se veían fríos mientras la evaluaban, aunque ella sabía que cambiaban de color hasta tornarse plata líquida o un gris tormentoso dependiendo sus sentimientos.

-Granger- dijo esa voz baja y grave, tremendamente masculina. ¡Merlín! ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía nada imperfecto? Sin duda la madre naturaleza pasaba por un buen momento cuando sus padres lo engendraron y se dedicó a concentrar atractivo, belleza, masculinidad e inteligencia en exceso en una sola persona: él.

-Malfoy- respondió declinando con la cabeza la indicación de tomar asiento que el rubio le hizo mientras él volvía a acomodarse en su sillón. –Creo que no son necesarias tantas formalidades para algo evidente por lo que te facilitaré las cosas- señaló extendiendo hacia el platino la mano en la que tenía el sobre y quien tuvo que estirar el brazo para recibirlo.

Si bien intuyó que Malfoy sabía de qué trataba su contenido lo vio extraer la hoja pulcramente doblada en su interior. Se tomó toda la calma del mundo para leer lo allí escrito y después observarla con una ceja levantada. Hermione no sabía qué pensar mientras el rubio tiró el papel sobre el escritorio y se recostaba cómodamente apoyando los codos en braceras del sillón y entrelazaba sus grandes manos de largos y estilizados dedos pálidos.

-¿Así que renuncias?- dijo sin más.

Hermione sintió que su nuca era taladrada por los otros dos slytherins, quienes como buenas serpientes permanecieron en silencio mientras llegaba su hora de atacar.

-Eso es lo que dice el papel por si no lo leíste bien- los ojos color miel se posaron en las orbes grises que ahora brillaban oscuras, con sus intenciones veladas tras las largas pestañas rubias imposibilitando leer sus pensamiento. Pero la leona había tenido el tiempo suficiente para procesar y asumir su decisión por lo que se mantuvo estoica de pie frente a él.

-Bueno, supongo que las diferencias irreconciliables que señalas en tu renuncia son para encubrir que te queda grande el puesto- comentó el platino sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Cómo dices?- su voz se elevó varios decibeles y sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pulcro escritorio negro en clara muestra de reto. Un bucle escapó de su perfecto y ejecutivo rodete en el que llevaba acomodado el cabello y ella lo soplo con ira.

-Lo que oíste Granger, creo que simplemente a pesar que posees la inteligencia y el carácter para estar en mi equipo de trabajo te vales de nuestras diferencias escolares pasadas para excusarte- de un rápido movimiento el rubio se puso de pie e imitó su postura en el escritorio dejando poca distancia entre ellos. Dado su altura la castaña debió levantar la vista para mantener el contacto visual.

-Tú no quieres trabajar conmigo.

-Yo no he dicho nada Granger, tú lo asumiste sola.

-Por algo me llamaste hoy y no esperaste citarme junto a mi equipo de trabajo como comentaste en la junta –contraatacó la castaña.

-Madura Granger, somos excompañeros de colegio y descubrimos al mismo tiempo que trabajas para mí – el rostro del slitheryn se fue acercando y su voz acerando- es bastante obvio que era necesario establecer las condiciones de trabajo contigo en particular, sobre todo por nuestra historia pasada.

Las últimas palabras produjeron que la castaña se ruborizara notablemente y si bien era consciente que el rubio se refería a sus tiempos de odio no pudo evitar que su rostro ardiera aún más cuando ella trajo a su mente otros recuerdos.

-Por supuesto que he madurado Malfoy y no tengo dudas sobre mi capacidad sobre el trabajo que realizo para tu empresa, simplemente asumí que para ti, mejor dicho para ustedes, no soy la mejor opción de empleada –argumentó sin moverse un centímetro, ni siquiera cuando la golpeó la esencia mentolada y con toques a sándalo y madera que impregnó sus fosas nasales.

-Estamos hablando de trabajo Granger y tú, hasta donde recuerdo, eras una mujer inteligente que al parecer, y por los comentarios de Atkinson, eres un buen elemento. Sólo eres una empleada, no es que te vaya a tener trabajando sentada en mi escritorio o en mis piernas- comentó con ironía- pero como dije- se enderezó y tomó la hoja con su renuncia- si el puesto te queda grande y te quedaste en el pasado…

Sus palabras provocaron que la sangre de la castaña hirviera hasta el punto de ebullición y que su amor propio tomara posesión de su razón. Sin dudarlo rodeó el escritorio y se paró frente a la odiosa serpiente arrebatándole de un tirón el papel que nuevamente sostenía en su pálida mano.

-El puesto no me queda grande Malfoy, si va a primar la madurez a la que aludes no tengo problemas en permanecer aquí- su voz se mantuvo firme al igual que su mirada sobre el rubio.

-Pues sé consecuente y no tendremos problemas- sentenció el platino.

-Pues así será- aseguró la chica.

-Bien.

-Bien- repitió y se alejó nuevamente para ubicarse al otro lado del escritorio- si eso era todo me retiro, tengo muchos pendientes y debo llegar a tiempo a casa.

-No es todo Granger- Draco se levantó del sillón y extendió la mano indicándole que se sentara en uno de los sillones junto a Theo y Nott mientras que él también se dirigía hasta ahí.

Como los otros dos ocupaban los sillones individuales se acomodó en el extremo derecho del de tres cuerpos y Malfoy se ubicó a su lado, cruzando masculinamente y con elegancia el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda. ¡Merlín! a falta de un hombre guapo estaba con tres y cuando observó a Nott y Zabini, se sorprendió al descubrir que le sonreían sinceramente.

-Granger- comenzó Nott mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y cruzaba los dedos de sus maños con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas- como bien expresó Draco para todos fue una sorpresa encontrarnos hoy contigo; comprendo tu desconfianza pero como dicen los muggles ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente desde que estábamos en el colegio. Todos hemos madurado después de la guerra y todos tenemos nuestros demonios y cargas que arrastramos tras ella. Has estado involucrada en nuestros negocios sin saberlo, pero eres consciente que hemos invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en convertir algo sólido y una buena fuente de trabajo para muchas personas.

Hermione se perdió en la sinceridad de las palabras de Nott y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules mientras procesaba sus palabras; no podía dejar de desconocer la verdad tras ellas. Era consciente que eran empresas serias, muy apegadas al marco legal y que los empleados eran bien remunerados y tratados con respeto; ella misma adoraba trabajar en esa empresa. Asintió lentamente y redirigió su mirada a Zabini cuando este continuó apoyando el discurso de Nott.

-En el mundo mágico nuestros negocios no distan de lo que hacemos aquí. No sé qué tan conectada estás a nuestro mundo, pero debes saber que allí también nuestras empresas han florecido y que en la medida de lo posible hemos redimido nuestros errores pasados.

Hermione asintió, si bien había renunciado al mundo mágico no estaba totalmente alejada de él, siempre mantuvo el contacto con Harry, Ron, todos los Weasley, Luna y Neville. De hecho, dado lo temprano que sus hijos manifestaron sus poderes mágicos los llevaba frecuentemente a la madriguera donde podían ser ellos mismos y no sentirse perdidos ni bichos raros como le había sucedido a ella en su infancia. Ahí había oído a Arthur Weasley comentar sobre el avance de Malfoy y cómo admiraba el trabajo que esos tres exmortífagos en particular estaban realizando para sobreponerse a su pasado.

-A lo que queremos llegar Granger- apuntó Malfoy- es que como bruja no sólo eres un excelente elemento para nuestras empresas muggles sino también mágicas.

Silencio. Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a los tres magos impresionada, como si le hubieran puesto a la serpiente de Voldemort adelante y le pidieran que la acariciara.

-Yo estoy alejada del mundo mágico, no deseo mayor atención sobre mí que la que hubo después de la guerra- comentó mientras imágenes sobre posibles publicaciones en El Profeta o en Corazón de Bruja tratando de averiguar sobre su vida se agolparan en su mente. Los niños, tenía que proteger a sus niños. -Además- continuó más para sí misma pero perfectamente audible para los slytherins- sólo permaneceré unos pocos años más en Inglaterra.

Tres pares de ojos se centraron curiosos sobre ella, totalmente descolocados con esa información. ¿Estaba ella huyendo de algo o de alguien? ¿y qué hacían Potter y Weasley frente a la decisión de su amiga?

-Podemos evaluar todo esto con calma. Tómate tu tiempo- dijo Draco fijando sus ojos grises en el perfil de la chica sentada a su lado, tratando de frenar la enorme curiosidad que lo embargó y sobre todo, de autoimponerse el no utilizar la legeremancia para saber lo que sucedía. Hermione Granger no era una bruja débil y podría darse cuenta de la intrusión a su mente.

Hermione afirmó lentamente y murmurando un hasta luego a Malfoy que repitió a Nott y Zabini se levantó con calma y caminó erguida hasta la puerta que se contuvo de golpear violentamente al salir. ¿Qué había pasado allí dentro? Entró pensando en encontrarse en una situación y salió totalmente envuelta en otra. Perdió su oportunidad de huir sin levantar sospechas y ahora se encontraba literalmente entre la serpiente y la pared. ¿Qué la hizo aceptar continuar ahí? Reconocía que era un empresario brillante y que siempre había admirado las directrices que recibían y las soluciones recomendadas frente a problemas que Atkinson no había sabido manejar. Sin saberlo, llevaba dos años admirando la inteligencia y sagacidad de Draco Malfoy. ¡Que Merlín la ayudara!

Recorrió el pasillo con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados y sólo se detuvo frente al escritorio de Camile para despedirse cortésmente. En lugar de tomar el ascensor bajó por las escaleras el piso que separaba su oficina de la de Malfoy y recorrió en silencio el corto trayecto dedicándole una sonrisa vacía a su asistente.

Una vez en su escritorio se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero y nuevamente repasó la corta entrevista con su "jefe". Su vista se posó en el porta retrato de sus hijos y luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tal vez había perdido la oportunidad pero eso también significaba que estando cerca de Malfoy estaría al tanto de sus pasos y podría prever cualquier circunstancia de riesgo. Él estaba más cerca que nunca de sus hijos ¿y acaso no es cierto que lo que cuesta más ver es precisamente lo que tenemos al frente? si de algo estaba segura era que si ellos querían que también estuviera en el mundo mágico se encargarían que su privacidad estuviera resguardada. Esa sería su única condición.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La apuesta

Hogwarts, 7 años atrás

¡¿Cómo demonios se encontraba metida en este lío?! Se preguntó por centésima vez mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer desaparecer al grupo de chicas que la seguían en esos momentos por uno de los pasillos laterales del gran comedor. Habían pasado por alto la cena sólo para asegurarse que la castaña cumpliría su palabra y también, de paso sea, tener un lugar privilegiado al momento que salga huyendo o la efectúe. Todo se resumía a lo siguiente: Hermione Granger debía besar en los labios al primer chico que doblara el pasillo y no un simple roce de labios, sino un beso en toda su expresión.

Siempre le parecieron comportamientos estúpidos y sin sentido las apuestas que normalmente hacían sus compañeras: que quién iba con la falda más corta, quién usaba el vestido más sexy, quién era la más deseada y un sinfín de idioteces de las que siempre se dijo jamás formaría parte. Y acá estaba, esperando al primer chico que doblase el pasillo sólo porque dieron a entender que era una mojigata que no sabía vivir la vida, que salvo un casto beso recibido de Víctor Krum a sus 15 años no tenía otra experiencia amorosa. Y sino fuera porque Ginny dijo que ella no necesitaba probarle nada a nadie, cosa que la enterneció sobre manera, ahora mismo estaría leyendo un libro en la sala común de los premios anuales.

Unas risas varoniles llamaron su atención y los nervios se le pusieron a flor de piel. Pero era sólo un beso pensó, luego podría explicar al muchacho en cuestión el motivo y asunto resuelto, después de todo, en siete días más todos abandonarían Hogwarts y probablemente no se volvieran a ver. Sí, definitivamente eso haría y quien quiera que fuera el chico lo entendería. Pero todo ese pensamiento positivo se fue al carajo cuando la alta figura de un rubio platino fue la primera en dar la vuelta y aparecer ante sus ojos. Venía sonriente junto a sus amigos y por suerte aún no las había visto.

Sin embargo, la castaña vio la satisfacción en sus compañeras ante su inconfundible incomodidad y la duda marcada en el rostro sobre si continuar o no con la bendita apuesta. Y si bien pensó varias veces mandar todo a la mierda, algo dentro de ella se rebeló al pensamiento que le enrostren hasta el día de su muerte que no tuvo las agallas de besar a Draco Malfoy. En menos de dos segundos desfilaron ante sus ojos innumerables imágenes de sus encuentros con el platino a través de esos 8 años y, salvo la obligada y educada convivencia de ese año por ser premios anuales, ninguna era agradable. Sin embargo, agregarle una situación amarga más no le causaría mayor daño, después de todo de las posibles reacciones que tuviera el rubio ya prácticamente las había sufrido todas, sólo podría agregar una segunda acción a sus palabras: por ejemplo, que la lanzara lejos al tiempo que se limpiara los labios por la osadía de una sangre sucia de tocar su aristocrática boca. Y ella por su parte debería hacer gárgaras con algún desinfectante potente por al menos un mes, porque el asco que le provocaba besar a su némesis no era diferente al que sentía él.

Así que una vez evaluadas sus alternativas siguió avanzando como cordero al matadero y descubrió que quien dice que las cosas no suceden en cámara lenta es porque definitivamente nunca han hecho algo que les congelara la sangre. Porque exactamente así se sentía mientras continuaba al encuentro del platino, quien ajeno a su presencia y objetivos, reía por algún comentario de sus amigos. Sin embargo, al retomar su trayecto por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y la serpiente algo pareció captar en su rostro porque inmediatamente su mirada continuó hasta las figuras ubicadas a su espalda y aminoró el paso. Fue precisamente ese momento en el que Hermione llegó al desnivel del pasillo y paradójicamente se encontró con un desnivel que la dejó a la altura del rostro del slytherin, permitiéndole tomarlo firmemente de la nunca y acercarlo a sus labios.

Cuando ambas bocas entraron en contacto, Hermione sintió una corriente recorrerla desde la cabeza a la punta de los dedos de sus pies y contrario a lo que pensó los labios del blondo eran cálidos, suaves y tersos como la seda y su aliento fresco y mentolado la trasportó a un campo de hierba buena y tierra recién mojada. ¡y Merlín! Su aroma a sándalo, pimienta y madera era lo más varonil que había llegado a su olfato jamás. Dado que el muchacho no parecía salir de su asombro recorrió aún más sus labios, que a pesar de verse finos poseían el grosor suficiente para sentirlos llenos bajo los suyos. No supo cuánto duró aquel beso mientras ambos conservaban los ojos abiertos y fijos en los del otro, pero su cuerpo se puso en alerta cuando sintió los largos y finos dedos atrapar sus brazos, por lo que su instinto de conservación hizo entrada y retrocedió poniendo distancia entre su cuerpo y el del muchacho, la suficiente para enfrentarlo de ser necesario.

Hermione vio los ojos de Malfoy empequeñecer y observarla detenidamente ¿sus ojos eran grises? Nunca había estado tan cerca del chico para notarlo, salvo esa vez en tercero que le quebró la nariz de un puñetazo, pero siempre creyó que eran azules. Sin embargo, las impresionantes orbes mercurio resplandecieron cuando tras varias miradas desde las caras risueñas y movimientos nerviosos de sus amigas hasta ella misma, le parecieron confirmar lo que ya intuía. La castaña aprovechó este momento para soltarse de sus manos, dar la vuelta y encaminarse hasta el grupo que la esperaba, pero una mano blanca la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar para dejarla firmemente pegada a un varonil cuerpo.

-¿Estás de bromas o de apuestas Granger? – el aliento del rubio sobre su coronilla la hizo levantar la cabeza y las orbes grises chocaron con las mieles.

-Lo que sea ya está listo Malfoy- expresó la castaña sin desviar la mirada- y no te des tanta importancia que no te estaba esperando a ti.

-Pero lamentablemente para mí fui el de la mala suerte- bien pensó Hermione, ese tipo de palabras me las esperaba. -Y si a eso llamas un beso déjame decirte que necesitas un poco de práctica- varias risas masculinas contra restaron con los murmullos de enojo de las chicas.

-Bien, entonces termina con tu calvario y suéltame.

-No, hoy estás de suerte; seré tu maestro y aprenderás del mejor- murmuró el platino y antes que la chica pudiera siquiera preverlo la tomó por la nuca inmovilizándola y bajó su cabeza para finalmente apoderarse de sus labios.

La primera reacción de Hermione fue unir fuertemente sus labios y tratar de alejarse, pero la presión en su nuca se lo impedía... y luego estaba el cosquilleo que la lengua del slytherin le estaba provocando al acariciar suavemente sus labios con ella... y cuando sintió que la cercanía era tal que necesitaba aire entreabrió la boca y ese fue su error. Y qué error porque fue el momento que la serpiente aprovechó para apoderarse completamente de su boca y provocarla con sus expertos labios y lengua. ¡Merlín! ¿una boca era capaz de producir que su cuerpo comenzara a acalorarse de esa forma y que sintiera que le estaban bebiendo el alma con las caricias que le brindaba? Tímidamente su boca se fue abriendo más a la del rubio e inconscientemente ambos voltearon sus cabezas de tal forma que el beso se hizo más profundo. En qué minuto la chica cerró los ojos, se puso de puntillas y subió los brazos para posar uno en el hombro del chico y con el otro acariciar su cabello nunca lo supo, tampoco supo cuánto duró ese mágico contacto que borró todos los sonidos a su alrededor y sólo la dejaba consciente de unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y la pegaron a un cuerpo atlético y duro, al aroma a hombre que entraba como droga por sus fosas nasales y los sonidos de sus labios al separarse y volverse a unir una y otra vez. Hasta que fue jalada hacia atrás con violencia y como en una película fue traída con fuerza a la realidad al momento que veía como Harry y Ron se situaban furiosos delante de ella y apuntaban con sus varitas a Malfoy.

-¡Pero qué carajos te crees que estás haciendo maldito hurón?!- gritaba Ron más rojo que su cabello si eso era posible.

-Sólo le estaba enseñando algo que no aprenderá en los libros comadreja- los ojos grises brillaron con burla al posarse en el pelirrojo- y no te alteres tanto que no fui yo quien inició esta situación, no hice nada que ella no quisiera.

-¿Quieres que creamos que fue Hermione quien te besó a ti?- preguntó Harry con burla, mas quedó congelado cuando sintió la mano de su amiga tomar su mano para bajarle la varita y pronunciar suave pero firmemente.

-Sí.

Unos silbidos distrajeron la atención de los tres amigos y Malfoy cuando el grupo del segundo se acercó a él y la burlona voz de Zabini se escuchó por sobre todas las otras.

-¡Guau, Draco! eso sí que es un buen beso.

Ron se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el moreno pero la mano de Nott en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Cálmate Weasley, aquí nadie ha forzado a nadie sino pregúntale a tu hermana y sus amigas que se encuentran tras de ti- caminó hacia Draco y tomándolo del brazo lo instó a continuar hacia el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras.

Antes de comenzar a caminar Malfoy fijó sus ojos en Granger y la chica no vio desprecio en ellos, ni burla ni tampoco asco, sólo un intenso brillo que los hacían parecer plata fundida y que provocó que el calor volviera a invadir su cuerpo y que le cosquillaran los labios. Su rubor se intensificó cuando lo escuchó decir con petulancia:

-Sé que la lección fue más que satisfactoria así que ya no tienes que imaginar lo que se siente ni seguir buscando en tus libros- y dicho esto caminó entre las otras serpientes que lo vitoreaban y daban golpecitos en la espalda, mientras la castaña lo observaba con la boca abierta y por primera vez sin poder responderle.

Hermione y las muchachas entraron seguidas por un molesto Harry Potter y Ron Weasley que no paraban de exigir explicaciones.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó por la cabeza Hermione para hacer una locura como esa?- repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo cada vez más alto.

-Basta Ron, fue sólo una apuesta de chicas- intercedió Ginny en su favor.

-¿Llamas besar a Malfoy una apuesta que Hermione tenga que realizar?- la voz de Harry sonaba molesta, como si su novia también hubiera besado a Malfoy.

-Malfoy sólo fue el primero que dobló el pasillo, pudiste ser tú o Ron- dijo Luna con su voz suave y calmada, como si estuviera hablando que hacía buen tiempo.

Tanto Ron como Harry abrieron los ojos y enrojecieron con frente y orejas incluidas.

-Por supuesto que no habría besado a mi Ro Ro o a Harry- la voz de Lavander Brown sonó cinco decibeles más alto de lo acostumbrado- ambos tienen novias.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó inocentemente Luna- tú misma pusiste las reglas, debía besar sin excepción al primer chico que doblara el pasillo y debía ser un beso en toda regla.

Todas las chicas afirmaron y nadie reparó el porqué Luna Lovegood se encontraba discutiendo el beso de Hermione con Draco Malfoy en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Están locas? ¿qué clase de apuesta idiota es esa?- volvió a bramar el pelirrojo mirándolas como si les hubieran salido cuernos y escamas a todas.

-¡Basta ya!- la voz de Hermione volvió la atención de todos hacia ella, incluyendo la del resto de alumnos que estaban en la sala común y no entendían qué pasaba. -Fue una apuesta, un beso y ya está hecho.

-Dos- se escuchó nuevamente la voz dulce de Luna- fueron dos besos: el que le diste tú y el que te devolvió él. Dos.

-Gracias Luna- murmuró Ginny al ver cómo su hermano y novio volvían a poner cara de furia.

Harry y Ron volvieron a recordar la imagen de Malfoy y Hermione entrelazados mientras se besaban y más bien parecía que ambos disfrutaban de aquel beso. La imagen les dio un calosfrío que los recorrió desde el pelo hasta las uñas de los pies y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se dirigieron molestos a su habitación seguidos de un Neville y un Seaumus que la miraban tan asombrados como si la hubieran visto besar a Voldemort.

-¿Y cómo besa?- preguntó Parvati acercándose a Hermione y centrando la atención del grupo de chicas en ella- ¡Guau! cuando te giró pensé que te iba a salir con cualquier cosa, incluso empujarte pero jamás, jamás- reiteró sumando los brazos para realzar sus palabras- que te daría ese beso que de sólo mirarlo daba envidia.

La castaña miró a Ginny, Luna y el resto de chicas que la rodeaban y no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el placer que le transmitió la boca del blondo, la agradable sensación que la embargó cuando la rodeó con sus brazos e inconscientemente llevó los dedos a sus labios.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo una emocionada Parvati- por algo es uno de los chicos más deseados del castillo y por muy hijo de Lucius Malfoy y exmortífago que sea, dicen que es todo un maestro del sexo.

-¡Parvati!- la codeó Lavander- nadie es mejor que mi Ro Ro.

\- Vamos Lavander, yo adoro a Harry- dijo Ginny con una pícara sonrisa- pero que Malfoy está bueno… está más que bueno!, no puedes negarlo aunque te vuelvas ciega- no quiso agregar estúpida porque pensaba que ya lo era de nacimiento.

-Pero que no lo sepa mi Ro Ro- habló bajito Lavander y todas estallaron en carcajadas y subieron al dormitorio de las chicas para hablar con más intimidad.

El lunes dio inicio la última semana de clases así como también de los éxtasis para los alumnos de séptimo y los que retornaron a repetir el curso por no haberlo realizado durante la guerra. Ese año las clases se habían generalizado para todas las casas, motivo por el que en ese momento Draco observaba a una castaña sentada en primera fila y que lo había evitado con éxito desde el sábado en la noche, cuando se besaron, yéndose a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor y no apareciendo ni la nariz en la torre de premios anuales que ese año ambos compartían.

Si bien llevó todo aquello a broma con sus amigos, no pudo evitar reconocerse en la intimidad de su habitación que le había gustado besar a Granger. Habían pasado varias horas y aún podía sentir la dulzura de sus labios y la calidez que invadió su cuerpo... y su aroma, ¡Merlín su aroma! era dulce con toques florales y quedó impregnado en sus fosas nasales. Esa noche dio varias vueltas en su cama y cuando se percató que era de madrugada y la chica no había llegado una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. ¡Qué carajo! él era Draco Malfoy, había besado a muchas a chicas y no sólo besado, las había vuelto locas de placer y él mismo había disfrutado todo lo que pudo obtener de ellas; sólo estaba impresionado porque jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños o pesadillas, se le cruzó ver a Hermione Granger como una chica y mucho menos que la besaría.

Por eso el domingo no opuso resistencia cuando una Ravenclaw, Liana si mal no recordaba, lo había acorralado en un pasillo y llevado hasta un aula vacía. La cita había sido más que satisfactoria para ambos y como siempre, tras vestirse salió sin mirar atrás. Y después de la cena, cuando se dirigía a la sala común de premios anuales, ubicada en el tercer piso, fue nuevamente secuestrado, esta vez por una Hufflepuff, una rubia preciosa llamada Lavinia con la que anteriormente había tenido fogosos encuentros.

A pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar de él, en el transcurso de ese año nunca había llevado una chica a su torre a pasar el rato, menos a pasar la noche; porque por regla no dormía con ninguna de sus conquistas, de esa forma evitaba que se dieran equivocada idea que podrían convertirse en una relación seria. Siempre sus encuentros eran en aulas vacías, en ocasiones en las habitaciones de la favorecida de turno e incluso en su propia habitación de Slytherin cuando le correspondía a él tener la habitación para él solo. Un acuerdo muy beneficioso que hace años habían establecido con Theo y Blaise. Sin embargo, ese año compartía torre con una mujer y por muy Granger que sea, desde niño le habían enseñado que las mujeres se respetaban; por eso ambos habían accedido a no llevar novios, novias y/o amantes y la excepción eran sus respectivos amigos. Rara vez coincidían y su trato se limitaba a un educado saludo de cabeza y en ocasiones compartir la mesa de la sala común por algún trabajo conjunto que debían realizar por ser premios anuales. Los fines de semana ambos tenían planes con sus amigos y normalmente la chica prefería la privacidad de su habitación. Habían pasado un año completo viviendo juntos pero a la vez como verdaderos extraños.

Y ahora que la volvía a ver no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente ese beso y lo bien que se sintió cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Tal vez sea por lo inalcanzable o simplemente porque por primera vez estaba viendo a Hermione Granger la mujer. No era una preciosura, sus rasgos eran eso sí delicados: piel cremosa, blanca y suave, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios llenos sin ser gruesos, sus ojos color miel coronados por largas y espesas pestañas de color marrón oscuro los hacían atractivos; en sí, su rostro era armonioso y su cabello hacía tiempo que había tomado forma y había dejado de parecer un árbol. Su cuerpo era poco apreciable bajo el uniforme holgado que seguía usando a pesar que, después del baile de navidad de cuarto año, todos sabían que poseía una figura esbelta. Y estaba seguro después de haberla abrazado y pegado a su cuerpo, que con los años había ido llenando las partes adecuadas.

Suspiró con frustración, ¿por qué seguía pensando en ella y el beso? Se percató que la chica se movía intranquila en la silla y cuando se llevó dos dedos a los labios acariciándolos, se dio cuenta que no era el único que lo estaba recordando. Merlín, faltaban sólo cinco días para el baile de cierre de curso y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Tomaría todo lo que se le ofreciera, disfrutaría la compañía de sus amigos y se olvidaría de ese estúpido beso que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

Hermione entró a la sala común de premios anuales decidida a dejar de comportarse como una cobarde. Por Morgana!, sólo había sido un par de besos producto de una apuesta. Ella era una leona, no iba a esconderse con sus amigas siendo que se debía encontrar con Malfoy en todas las clases, el gran comedor, los pasillos, los jardines y alrededores del castillo. Para él no había significado nada al igual que para ella, lo había comprobado la noche anterior cuando volvía a su sala común y vio como una chica que apenas reconoció se lanzó sobre él y comenzaron a besarse con ansias mientras se metían a un aula vacía. El hecho de correr hasta a su habitación y tomar una nueva muda de ropa para volver a salir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto, sólo que honestamente aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Por eso cuando recitó la contraseña después de la cena y el retrato de la ninfa custodiada por un dragón le dio acceso al interior de la torre, tomó aire y se dispuso a encontrarse con Malfoy. El muchacho se encontraba con la chimenea encendida y estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá de tres cuerpos con un libro en la mano. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que sólo se percató de su presencia cuando estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Bajó lentamente el libro y sus ojos plata se posaron en ella.

-Granger- saludó con voz impersonal y bien modulada, lo que dio serenidad a la muchacha.

-Malfoy- respondió educadamente para luego continuar rumbo a su habitación.

Se obligó a no volver la mirada y una vez en su dormitorio se tiró en la cama boca arriba y en un gesto que se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente en ella los últimos tres días, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Merlín! sólo fue un beso, un beso que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

Y sin que lo hubiera evocado la voz de Luna sonó clara en su mente: "dos, fueron dos besos".

No sabía que emoción era más fuerte en ella: felicidad por haber acabado impecablemente sus estudios, con excelente en todos sus éxtasis; por estar cerrando una de las etapas más importantes de su vida o tristeza porque ello significaba que debía afrontar su futuro, pasar a la adultez y dejar de ver a todas esas personas con las que compartió por ocho años. Ya no vería tanto a Harry y Ron que seguirían la carrera de auror o a Ginny, que había sido seleccionada como buscadora para el equipo de las Chudley Cannons; o cuándo vería nuevamente a Neville, Seaumus y su querida Luna, que a pesar de sus rarezas, la consideraba una amiga entrañable.

Por eso cuando Ginny se paró tras ella y sus imágenes se vieron reflejadas en el espejo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-No te atrevas a llorar o arruinarás tu maquillaje- la reprendió la pelirroja- te ves hermosa.

-Igual tú- respondió sinceramente y sin envidia, admirando la figura de Ginny enfundada en un vestido negro de seda, ajustado en los pechos pero que caía en suaves capas de tul amoldándose a sus curvas hasta sobre la rodilla. Su pelo caía lacio y sedoso sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje era suave y delicado.

Hermione sabía que se veía bien, no hermosa como le señalaba Ginny, pero bien. Su maquillaje era simple y casi natural, sus pestañas se veían más espesas y curvas con la máscara de pestaña, sus ojos miel estaban acentuados con una sombra ocre brillante aplicada en forma discreta que los hacían parecer como miel fundida y sus labios iban de un color rosa suave. El vestido azul noche se ajustaba a su cuello, pechos y torso, cayendo holgado y elegantemente por sus largas piernas, haciéndola sentir segura y cómoda en él. Su cabello caía en sedosos y ordenados bucles hasta la mitad de su espalda mientras sólo unos mechones estratégicamente sujetos con un broche a la altura de la nuca, evitaban que algunos de ellos cayeran por su rostro.

En esa oportunidad no se había molestado en tener o no pareja para el baile, de hecho un par de chicos de distintas casas, exceptuando slytherins por supuesto, la habían invitado, pero había denegado educadamente todas ellas porque quería que esa noche fuera especial con sus amigos. Por eso cuando descendieron las escaleras de la sala común de Gryffindor ya Harry, Ron y Neville las estaban esperando y tras alabarlas a todas ellas se encaminaron al gran comedor.

Decir que la decoración era soberbia era quedarse cortos. El techo mostraba un cielo totalmente limpio y estrellado, como si hubieran encerrado la cúpula celeste con estrellas fugaces y super novas. Miles de velas a media luz daban un aire íntimo al salón y las mesas estaban elegantemente enfundadas con el escudo de Hogwarts, mientras los escudos de las casas adornaban las paredes.

Minerva Macgonogall golpeó su vaso de cristal para atraer la atención de los alumnos y con su varita aplicó un sonorus a su garganta. El discurso fue breve pero sin duda inolvidable y emotivo.

-Queridos alumnos- comenzó e hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta ya que sin duda se encontraba emocionada- la gran mayoría volverán a este, su segundo hogar, el próximo año. Pero un grupo de ustedes no lo hará. Deberán tomar importantes decisiones y afrontar con fortaleza lo que el futuro les depare. Nadie puede luchar sus batallas y determinar el tipo de personas que serán fuera de este castillo, sólo recuerden lo que estuvimos a punto de perder y a quienes nos dejaron para que todos tengamos un mundo por el que vale la pena vivir. No interesa de qué lado estuvieron en la guerra, sino en el esfuerzo que pondrán para conservar este nuevo legado; cada uno de ustedes representa una luz que puede mantenerse encendida o puede traer oscuridad a su alrededor; tengo fe en cada uno de los que nos dejan y sé que todo lo vivido los ha convertido en hombres y mujeres fuertes. Quienes estaban en oscuridad se transformaron en luz- en este punto del discurso inconscientemente los ojos de Hermione buscaron a Draco Malfoy y lo encontraron observándola tres mesas a su derecha y quedó atrapada en ese mar gris que en esos momentos parecían una tarde de tormenta- asegúrense de mantenerla. Y quienes estaban en la luz asegúrense de permanecer en ella. La línea entre el bien y el mal puede ser casi invisible, pero ya todos sabemos en lo que puede terminar. Hágannos sentir orgullosos y por sobre todo, transfórmense en mejores personas que quienes nos dejaron hace más de un año.

Un silencio absoluto se formó entre todos los presentes, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de muchos alumnos y Hermione juraría que los ojos de Malfoy se cristalizaron también, pero estas no corrieron sólo por la voluntad del blondo. En ese momento vio a Pansy Parkinson recostarse emocionada en el hombro del blondo y unió sus manos con Nott y Zabini sentados a su lado. Esos cuatro slytherin fueron quienes perdieron más que todos los de esa casa en la guerra, pero desde que volvieron ese año eran inseparables y sus lazos eran tan fuertes como los de ella y sus amigos, se cuidaban y protegían y parecían estar dispuestos a morir por el otro; una cualidad más de leones que de serpientes. Hermione retiró su mirada cuando sintió la calidez del abrazo de Harry y la mano de Ron tomando la de ella. Les sonrió con tristeza y se obligó a no volver a mirar a Malfoy.

Después del discurso de la directora la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y a la hora del postre ya todos estaban nuevamente con ánimo festivo. Por eso, cuando la banda comenzó a sonar y mágicamente las mesas se reubicaron por todo el costado del salón dejando una amplia pista de baile al centro, las velas disminuyeron en intensidad y dio inicio el baile.

Draco no había ido con pareja esa noche, quería pasarlo con Pansy, Blaise y Theo y bien sabía que cuando alguno quisiera irse, solo o acompañado, el resto no le pondría problemas. Se turnaron para bailar con Pansy y se entregaron a la música, muchas canciones las bailaron sólo entre los cuatro y rieron y saltaron como los adolescentes que eran. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de buscar en la pista y sus alrededores a Granger, cuyo grupo al parecer había tomado la misma decisión que ellos.

En cuanto a Hermione, bailó con Harry, Ron, Neville y Seaumus y también muchos temas en grupo. Esa noche lo único importante era aprovechar el tiempo con sus amigos y grabar esos preciosos momentos. Pero sus ojos buscaban una y otra vez a Malfoy en la pista y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando en varias oportunidades lo vio saltando y riendo mientras él, Nott y Zabini rodeaban a Parkinson y la aprisionaban como si fuera el jamón en el sandwich. La pelinegra hacía pucheros y luego estallaba en carcajadas. Hermione no podía dejar de admirar que a pesar de estar saltando o siguiendo la melodía, los movimientos de todos ellos eran elegantes y gráciles. Definitivamente eran hijos de la realeza de sangres pura.

Por su parte, Pansy sabía que era la envidia de la mayoría de mujeres esa noche, por eso, cuando pasaban de las doce les dio libertad a sus amigos para salir de "caza". Sus tres hombres no dieron muestras de abandonarla así que siendo buena amiga, media hora después se reunió con otras muchachas de slytherins y les ordenó que vivieran la vida loca. Apenas se alejó de ellos fueron rodeados por al menos 10 chicas que trataban de llamar su atención y ser la elegida. Pansy los miró, les entornó los ojos como compadeciéndolos y luego se dirigió a la pista de baile seguida por un ravenclaw.

Draco bailó varias piezas con distintas chicas y a pesar de los ofrecimientos directos que le dirigieron, no se sentía con ganas de atender las necesidades de ninguna de ellas. ¡Había perdido el juicio completamente! su última noche en Hogwarts y no deseaba ligarse a ninguna chica. Cuando la música cambió de rápida a melosa aprovechó el momento y se dirigió en busca de un ponche. Vio a Theo y Blaise sonreírle burlonamente desde la pista y les movió el brazo restándole importancia, pero cuando vio a Granger despedirse de sus amigos y abandonar el gran el gran comedor, en un acto totalmente irreflexivo decidió abandonar el salón y seguirla.

Hermione se dirigió a su sala común esquivando las múltiples parejas que se besaban en los pasillos. A diferencia de otras oportunidades, sonrió pensando que hoy ninguno de ellos debería preocuparse por amonestaciones de los prefectos hasta al menos las tres de la madrugada, hora en que estaba previsto el término del baile. Caminaba con calma mientras recordaba las bromas y locuras de sus amigos y también de cierto rubio rodeado de chicas una vez Parkinson se hubo alejado de ellos. Tan concentrada iba que no se percató en qué momento una alta figura se situó a su lado y caminaba en su misma dirección; sólo en el momento que una corriente de aire le llevó un aroma a sándalo, pimienta y madera combinada con la frescura de la menta, supo que Draco Malfoy estaba junto a ella.

-Parece que disfrutaste la noche, Granger- comentó sin mofa alguna.

-Sí, lo hice. Tú también te veías feliz con tus amigos- comentó en respuesta, aunque sin saberlo le hizo saber a Draco que ella también estuvo pendiente de él durante el baile. El muchacho sonrío de medio lado como acostumbraba.

-Te retiras temprano, pensé que por ser la última noche te quedarías hasta final.

-Tú tampoco te quedaste a pesar de estar bien acompañado.

-¿Celosa?

-No, sorprendida en realidad. Pensé que no llegarías a la torre- fue una afirmación sin maldad y sin doble sentido que Draco aceptó como tal.

Curiosamente caminaron en un cómodo silencio y cuando llegaron a la entrada de su torre Draco dijo la contraseña y caballerosamente se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella entrara primero. Mientras la seguía al interior no pudo dejar de admirar el contoneo de su cadera y lo bien que se amoldaba el vestido a su figura. Se obligó a alejar ese pensamiento y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Fue por eso que no se percató que la chica se había detenido a la mitad del trayecto y si no fuera por sus reflejos de buscador, ella hubiera caído al piso si no la hubiera detenido por los hombros cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron.

Cuando la estabilizó, sus manos siguieron sujetas en sus hombros y las de ella sujetas a la chaqueta de su smoking, a la altura de sus caderas. Sus miradas se encontraron y le encantó observar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. De pronto la chica pareció reaccionar y soltó su agarre y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-Buenos noches Malfoy- murmuró mientras subía los escalones que conducían a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Granger- respondió viéndola desaparecer para luego aflojarse la corbata y dejarse caer en el sillón cuan largo era.

Esperaba que el frío de la sala bajara la temperatura de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos esperando tranquilizarse. Para evitar la molestia en sus ojos, con un hechizo no verbal apagó las antorchas dejando el lugar en penumbras. Quizás fue por ello que cuando a los pocos minutos Hermione bajó por un vaso de agua no se percató de la presencia del rubio y como lo hizo descalza él tampoco percibió la de ella. Draco se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación cuando el estallido del cristal contra el suelo lo alertó al igual que el grito ahogado de Granger.

-Merlín Malfoy, me asustaste, pensé que estabas en tu cuarto- dijo llevándose las manos al cuello y al dar un paso un ouch le indicó a Draco que había pisado un cristal.

-No te sentí bajar ¿pisaste el cristal? déjame ver -y sin previo aviso encendió nuevamente las antorchas y con cuidado tomó a la castaña en brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia el sofá.

Con un movimiento de varita recogió los restos del vaso y lo envió al basurero mágico, para luego concentrarse en el pie de la gryffindor.

-No debe ser nada Malfoy, no te preocupes, lo revisaré en mi habitación-aseguró la muchacha tratando de retirar sus pies de los cálidos y largos dedos que estaban levantándolos para revisarlos

-No seas absurda Granger, no sabes cuánto cristal puedes haber pisado y llegar a tu habitación sólo significará que se incrustarán más aún.

Con la mayor delicadeza tomó el borde del vestido y lo alzó hasta las rodillas descubriendo la sedosa piel de sus piernas. Se obligó a concentrarse en revisar las plantas de los pies y cuando identificó donde estaba la herida procedió a extraer los pedazos incrustados, pronunciar el hechizo desinfectante y luego cerrarla.

-Listo- murmuró levantando su rostro y encontrándose con los ojos dilatados de la castaña. Un calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y nuevamente se obligó a calmarse mientras lentamente se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Sin los tacones puestos la muchacha le llegaba con suerte a la altura de los hombros; la sentía pequeña, delicada y femenina frente a él. Sus manos cosquilleaban por pasarlas por su cabello y descubrir si era tan suave y sedoso como se veía. ¡Maldición! sino se alejaba terminaría haciendo una tontería. No lograba comprender por qué estaba en ese estado si durante esa semana había tenido más sexo que en los últimos tres meses y por Merlín que había disfrutado cada encuentro. Sin embargo, después que Pansy los dejara libres para "cazar", ninguna de las chicas que se le acercaron despertó con sus miradas y ofrecimientos lujuriosos la necesidad que sentía en ese momento teniendo el cuerpo de Granger tan cerca del suyo ¡y sin tocarse!.

Hermione por su parte sentía en cada poro de su piel el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Malfoy y se obligaba a controlarse, pero su mente parecía haber perdido el dominio de sus extremidades porque sus piernas se negaban a alejarse un milímetro del muchacho. Sus labios le hormigueaban por sentir los del rubio y su corazón latía tan acelerado que estaba segura que él podía escucharlo.

-¿Puedes caminar?- lo escuchó preguntar con una voz extremadamente ronca.

Hermione levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy quedó atrapada en la tormenta que parecía se desataba en ellos.

-Sí- respondió con voz tan o más ronca que la del chico, a tal extremo que casi no se reconoció.

Y Draco se perdió en esos ojos que brillaban como miel derretida y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta sus labios, dándole tiempo a retirarse. Pero cuando sus bocas se encontraron y sintió la respuesta de la castaña, su cuerpo se incendió como si llevara años sin tocar a una mujer. La dulzura de su boca inexperta le transmitía tanto placer que cuando la escuchó emitir su primer gemido se sintió tan poderoso que no pudo evitar llevar las manos a las caderas de la chica para presionarla más a su cuerpo.

Hermione se sentía en el cielo, deseaba que ese beso durara para siempre y que Draco la siguiera tocando como lo hacía en esos momentos. El calor estaba comenzando a asfixiarla pero lejos de querer apaciguarlo sentía que sólo apretarse más al duro cuerpo del muchacho podía satisfacerla. Necesitaba tocarlo y que la tocara. Como si tuvieran vida propia sus manos se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta del blondo y recorrieron tímidamente desde su pecho hasta su espalda, palpando en movimientos circulares cada músculo que quedaba bajo su tacto... y cuando lo sintió gemir por sus caricias, en un acto de osadía tiró de la impoluta camisa blanca para sacarla de la prisión del pantalón y lo tocó directamente sobre la piel. Sin ser consciente pegó sus pechos al de Malfoy y sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén que sólo provocaron enardecerlo más.

-Granger- lo escuchó gemir en su oído- debemos detenernos- más sus labios besaron su lóbulo y descendieron por la escaza piel que dejaba expuesta el cuello alto de vestido.

Esas eran las últimas palabras que quería pronunciar Draco, pero dentro de esa explosión de pasión que habían desatado los besos y caricias de Granger una olvidada conciencia le gritaba que no podía tomar de ella más que esos besos, que si continuaban y él se valía de su experiencia para tomar su cuerpo ella se arrepentiría toda su vida. Porque estaba seguro que era el primero en tocarla y besarla hasta hacerla gemir, así como también que se estaba reservando para alguien especial, que no sólo la tomara sino que también se entregara. Y haciéndose de todo el control que lo caracterizaba la sujetó por los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

Hermione sintió la lejanía del cuerpo del rubio como un latigazo y la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Y comprendió que una chica inexperta como ella no podía provocar en el dios del sexo que era el rey de las serpientes frente a ella algo más que unos cuantos gemidos, que no estaba a la altura de las bellezas que normalmente llevaba a la cama y que por sobre todo, no era más que una sangre sucia que no estaba a su nivel ni era digna de compartir sus sábanas. Y este último pensamiento también la golpeó tan fuerte como una bludger, porque se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había decidido que Draco Malfoy era el chico correcto, que lo reconocía y lo aceptaba para iniciarla en el sexo.

-Comprendo- murmuró con voz apenas audible y con toda la dignidad que fue capaz irguió la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar hasta su habitación.

Draco tardó un segundo en reaccionar e intuir hacia dónde llegaron las conclusiones de la chica y sin poderlo evitar la detuvo en el segundo escalón y la volteó hacia él. Su rostro quedaba a su altura y pudo observar sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Comprendes qué Granger?

-No tiene importancia. Buenas noches Malfoy- y tiró de su brazo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-No- sentenció aumentando la presión- quiero saber qué es lo que comprendes.

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia. Me estás lastimando- le insistió y tiró nuevamente de su brazo sin lograr que el rubio la soltara. Mas la determinación que vio en los ojos plata le señaló que no la dejaría marchar sin una respuesta sincera. Con un profundo suspiro le mantuvo la mirada y orgullosamente respondió- comprendo que no estoy a la altura de sangre y belleza de las chicas que normalmente buscas y que no tengo la experiencia para... -se detuvo sin atreverse a completar la frase.

-¿Complacerme?- terminó por ella- ¿estás loca? ¿de verdad crees que por eso me detuve? -su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de la castaña y esta inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás.

-Es evidente para mí- respondió orgullosa- Ahora suéltame, por favor.

-Evidente un carajo- espetó con rabia el rubio- me detuve por ti, porque sé que mañana estarás arrepentida de haberte acostado conmigo, de entregarme tu primera vez... a mí, a quien fue tu némesis por siete años. Estoy tratando por primera vez de ser correcto contigo Granger!

-¿Por mí? no me hagas reír. Sólo te diste cuenta de a quién estabas besando y te dio asco- susurró con igual rabia- ¿Y qué sabes si me arrepentiría o no? ¿crees que soy tan mojigata, que no puedo reaccionar como una mujer y seguir mis instintos? Ninguno de los dos está ebrio y nadie me estaba obligando- se detuvo para tomar aire y normalizar el tono de su voz- agradezco tu consideración Malfoy- continuó con voz quebrada- repito, déjame ir y buenas noches.

Draco la observaba incapaz de creer sus palabras. ¿De verdad Granger creía toda esa mierda? ¿es que no se daba cuenta que con sus castos besos y sus tímidas caricias lo había llevado al borde de querer arrancarle el vestido y tomarla ahí mismo? ¿Que había despertado una pasión desconocida y distinta a los encuentros lujuriosos que había tenido con anterioridad? ¿qué nunca se había detenido o pensando en lo que era mejor para una chica que se encontraba excitada entre sus brazos? Al parecer no ¿Por qué mierda todo con Granger debía ser tan complicado?

-No sabes nada Granger- respondió con la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

Y sin que Hermione se lo esperara Draco le levantó el vestido y la hizo envolver sus piernas en sus caderas para luego apoyarla contra la fría piedra con violencia. La chica soltó el aire y lo miró asustada.

-Malfoy- murmuró con voz entrecortada.

-¿Que no me provocas nada?- preguntó mientras presionó sus caderas a las de la chica para hacerla consciente del estado de excitación en el que lo tenía- esto no se finge Granger- y para hacerlo más evidente contoneó sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rocen más íntimamente, sólo separados por el pantalón de él y la ropa interior de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos y su cuerpo cobró vida al sentir la dureza del slytherin contra su intimidad.

-Malfoy...

-¿Que no estás a la altura de sangre y belleza?- volvió a preguntar- tal vez. Pero puedo asegurarte que ninguna de ellas provocó que rememora sus besos como me sucedió desde el momento que juntamos nuestras bocas el sábado; tus besos estuvieron presentes cada día y también en las noche cuando me iba a la cama y ni siquiera todas las bocas que besé estos días pudieron quitarme tu sabor- y como para reafirmarlo se apoderó con violencia de la boca de la chica, provocándola, excitándola.

-¿Qué no tienes la experiencia para satisfacerme?- habló junto a su oído para luego mordisquear su lóbulo- evidentemente no la tienes, pero tus besos y tus caricias me están volviendo loco- y mientras seguía con el baile de caderas y volvía a poseer su boca, su manos ascendieron desde sus caderas pasando por su vientre y terminar amoldándose a sus pechos mientras con los pulgares dibujaba los erectos e hinchados pezones. Hermione tuvo que separar su boca por el impacto que le causaron las caricias y un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios para sumarse al del chico.

-Así que dime ahora Hermione... –susurró- dime si me vas a dejar así y resguardar tu virtud, pero decídelo ya porque más tarde no podré detenerme- su voz era ronca, sensual y a la vez una sentencia. Y para Hermione su nombre nunca sonó tan similar a una caricia como cuando lo escuchó de los labios del rubio. Y nunca estuvo tan segura como en ese momento que nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Nadie te ha pedido que te detengas, Draco- respondió con voz baja y sensual.

-¿Segura?- preguntó dándole la última oportunidad de escapar.

Como única respuesta la chica movió sus caderas sobre el gran bulto que había entre sus pantalones y sin apartar su mirada miel de la gris llevó sus manos al cuello de su camisa para retirarle la corbata que luego dejó deslizar por su cuello y a continuación desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa.

-Segura- confirmó mientras llevaba sus labios al punto donde se unía el cuello y la clavícula del joven.

En ese punto Draco terminó de perder el control y reacomodando a la chica en sus caderas la apartó de la pared y sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla la condujo hasta su habitación.

Hola, tal vez les llame la atención lo rápido que he subido estos primeros capítulos pero es una historia que he venido trabajando hace tiempo y que realmente no sabía si publicar. Soy totalmente nueva en esto, a tal punto que ni siquiera me manejo bien en la página aún. Subir el segundo capítulo fue todo un parto :).

Espero que gusten de esta historia donde presento a los personajes con una mentalidad distinta; el pasar por una guerra sólo puede provocar, a mi entender, dos cambios: madurez o locura. Es por eso que mi visión de Draco, madre y amigos es contraria a la esperada, es el cambio de aquellos que vivieron la maldad en primera fila y donde sobrevivir requería doble esfuerzo; en ningún caso son héroes, sólo unos sobrevivientes. También existen cambios de visión de Harry y Ron respecto a Draco que pueden sorpreder... no se asusten, no se volverán malos. Espero que los nuevos capítulos les vayan motivando a continuar y también recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias si sienten que me estoy yendo por la tangente. Como dije antes, es la primera vez que escribo y menos aún que lo comparto con alguien más.

Sabina G.


	4. Chapter 4

_Decisiones_

 ** _Presente._**

Draco se apoyó en el borde de la piscina y observó el cielo estrellado a través del vidrio del techo. Volver a ver a Granger le trajo recuerdos enterrados por mucho tiempo; recuerdos cálidos de su última noche en Hogwarts y que pasó en brazos de su némesis, noche en la que además rompió todas las reglas y no sólo durmió con Hermione Granger, sino que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a iniciarla en el sexo. Fue la primera hija de muggles con la que durmió en su vida, fue la primera con la que despertó luego de dar y recibir placer y vaya que resultó ser buena alumna… y cuando sus ojos se encontraron aquella mañana y vio que efectivamente no reflejaban arrepentimiento le enseñó la satisfacción de un buen sexo mañanero y lo bien que se podía hacer en la ducha. Y cuando se separaron para ir al gran comedor y sentarse cada cual en su mesa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que adornaba su boca, porque si bien no tenía sentimientos hacia la muchacha, no podía negar que había sido una de sus mejores experiencias sexuales: sin apuros, sin ganas de marcharse, sin otra proyección que pasar sólo esa noche juntos.

Granger fue una amante tierna y jamás había imaginado la pasión que escondía tras su comportamiento moderado y que descubrió en esas horas; y lo que más le sorprendió fue que a pesar de lo pequeña que era sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Sus manos lo recorrieron con la misma devoción que ponía cuando descubría un libro que la fascinaba o al menos así lo sintió. No pudo dejar de maravillarse de la delicadeza con la que sus pequeñas manos fueron descubriendo su cuerpo a medida que tomaba más confianza durante la noche, de la expresión asombrada de su rostro cuando se percataba que su roce le había causado placer y de sus expresiones de gozo cada vez que la hizo estallar en orgasmos. Sus caricias inexpertas y sus gemidos lo estremecieron más que los abrazos lujuriosos de sus amantes expertas. Sí, definitivamente Hermione Granger hizo su última noche memorable, por eso cuando ambos subieron a hacer su equipaje y luego se encontraron en su sala común fue lo más natural que se despidieran con un abrazo y un dulce beso. Después, ambos se reunieron con sus amigos y sólo volvieron a cruzar miradas cuando bajaron del tren en King Cross. Y esa fue la última vez que la vio hasta ahora.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, debía reconocer que tuvo la esperanza de volverla a encontrar en el ministerio o en el Callejón Diagon o en alguna visita a Hogsmeade, tal vez sólo para conversar, beber una cerveza de mantequilla o lo que se diera en el momento. Pero las semanas y los meses corrieron y nunca toparon en ningún sitio y tampoco escuchó algún comentario relativo a ella. Varias veces se cruzó con Potter y la comadreja, pero salvo educados saludos de cabeza no existió mayor intercambio. Eso sí, varias veces los vio a ellos y su familia dirigirle largas miradas evaluativas e incluso detenerse a observarlo, como si supieran algo que él desconocía, pero luego continuaban su marcha y todo quedaba ahí. Ante esa actitud se preguntó si tal vez Granger les contó lo sucedido entre ellos, pero luego desestimó la idea al no haber actitudes de rechazo hacia él; porque ¿en qué mundo el círculo cercano de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger se mostraría complacido de que Draco Malfoy la haya desvirgado?. Y luego comenzó su necesidad de resurgir no sólo el apellido y las empresas Malfoy, sino retribuir el valor y al amor que le profesó su madre arriesgando su vida ante Voldemort y todo lo demás dejó de ser importante. Una larga lista de mujeres ha compartido su cama desde entonces, todas ellas brujas hermosas y de alcurnia así como también muggles de la mejor posición social; para él ya no había diferencia entre un mundo y otro, es un triunfador en los dos así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

Sin embargo, ahora que se habían reencontrado no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era el motivo que la alejó del mundo mágico. ¿Fue tanto el amor que sintió por un muggle como para renunciar a él? ¿le habrá ocultado que es una bruja? Y si nuevamente es soltera ¿por qué no ha regresado? Estuvo dispuesta a morir en la guerra por ayudar a Potter a derrotar a Voldemort, tenía el mundo mágico a sus pies, un brillante futuro asegurado en el Ministerio o en cualquier campo que eligiera y sin embargo ni siquiera se ha presentado una vez en alguno de los aniversarios de conmemoración. Potter y los Weasley en general se han mantenido herméticos respecto a ella, para qué decir de su amiga Lunática… obviamente siempre han conocido su paradero, pero han desviado todas las preguntas de la prensa hacia ellos cuando la situación lo ha requerido. ¿Acaso sus hijos eran squib y por eso se marginó?

Realmente eran muchas preguntas sobre las cuales no tenía respuestas. Lo mejor era no involucrarse en la vida personal de Granger si quería trabajar bien con ella y lograr el máximo provecho de su potencial. Pero él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se quedan con las dudas. Se dejó hundir en la temperada agua de la piscina y resolvió dar varias vueltas más; quizás de esa manera pudiera dejar de hacerse preguntas a las que ninguna respuesta que él plantease aclararía; por ahora.

xxoooxxoooxx

Hermione estaba de pie observando el plácido sueño de sus hijos como lo había hecho cientos de veces desde que nacieron. Hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba con lujo de detalles como fue su última semana en Hogwarts y la noche que decidió entregarse a Malfoy… y como en cada ocasión no se arrepentía. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si esos niños eran la bendición más grande que poseía? Arrepentirse sería negar o desear que no existieran y ella no imaginaba un mundo en el que no estuvieran. Es cierto que renunció al mundo mágico para evitar que se supiera que Malfoy era el padre por si eran muy parecidos a él y resultó la mejor opción; es como si los Malfoy tuvieran un hechizo replicador en sus genes porque no había forma de negar el parentesco, si eran igual a Draco.

La última vez que lo vio fue en King Cross, luego de dejar Hogwarts, sus miradas se encontraron brevemente y ella se fue con sus amigos en busca de sus padres; cuando volteó a darle un último vistazo observó como una de sus conquistas de la semana final lo abrazaba por la espalda pero no pudo observar su reacción porque se vio arrastrada por los brazos de su madre.

Sus próximas tres semanas fueron un verdadero caos. Sus padres planificaron celebrar su graduación con un viaje a la isla Tenerife, España. Desde niña siempre le había fascinado ese lugar, le encantaba el idioma y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, fueron acompañados por el hermano mayor de su madre y su familia. Su tía Emily era adorable y su primo Graham (tres años mayor que ella), siempre se comportó como si fuera su hermano mayor: era sobreprotector, compinche y amigo y además, el único junto a sus padres que conocía su condición de bruja desde que le llegó su carta de Hogwarts. En esa ocasión Graham fue acompañado de su novia Caitlyn, lo cual resultó toda una sorpresa para Hermione, no sólo porque parecía una muñeca con su piel blanca y sus llamativos ojos azul cielo, sino porque el rubio claro de su cabello quedó casi platino tras 20 días expuesto al sol. Si ya sacarse los recuerdos de Malfoy resultaba difícil, la presencia de su futura prima lo hacía imposible.

A su retorno a Inglaterra se puso en contacto inmediatamente con Harry y Ron y fue a pasar una semana con ellos y los Weasley a Grimmauld Place. Fue allí donde por primera vez se percató de su retraso de dos semanas pero lo aludió a un cambio de fecha en su ciclo; ya anteriormente le había sucedido. Luego los tres amigos, acompañados de Ginny, hicieron sus trámites para ingresar a la academia de aurores (los dos primeros), y en el caso de Hermione a la academia de leyes y diplomacia mágica. Si quería mejorar el mundo mágico qué mejor que desde donde nacían todas las leyes y sus modificaciones. Pero pronto todos sus planes quedaron sólo en eso, sueños. Porque cuando pasada la tercera semana de agosto y a un mes de iniciar la academia de diplomacia el retraso de su ciclo ya no le dejaba dudas sobre la posibilidad de estar embarazada; los test de embarazo muggles así como el hechizo detector aplicado a su vientre sólo vino a confirmar lo que ya intuía: iba a ser madre del primogénito de Draco Malfoy.

Al principio todo fue confuso. Como muggle sabía que podía abortar si así lo quería, pero se resistía a la idea; ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó que se embarazaría a los 18 años y que debería elegir entre su carrera o ser madre. Y por otro lado estaba Malfoy, de quien no había sabido nada en el mes y medio que llevaban fuera del colegio ¿era prudente notificarlo? Y de ser así ¿cuál sería su reacción? Es verdad que después de la guerra había cambiado pero también era cierto que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro, sólo se sintieron atraídos y sucumbieron a sus instintos. Tampoco podía culparlo del embarazo, ambos eran absolutamente responsables y ella como mujer debió cuidarse o pedirle que hicieran un hechizo anticonceptivo; pero conociendo cómo era importante la apariencia en las familias de sangre pura lo más probable era que se casara con ella sólo por cumplir y terminaran odiándose y siendo todos desdichados. También existía otro punto no menor: su hijo sería el primer mestizo en generaciones de Malfoy y Black. ¿Y si Malfoy se avergonzaba de él o ella o lo rechazaba? ¿y si lo aceptaba pero al mismo tiempo lo despreciaba? El mundo mágico era machista, todas las leyes beneficiaban a los hombres y habían leyes relacionadas directamente con la elite de las familias sangre pura, por lo que si Malfoy lo reconocía y no quería nada de ella no habría quien impidiera que él se quedara con su hijo o hija. Fueron muchos los "y si" que cruzaron por su cabeza y cuando lo confesó a Ginny y sus amigos las reacciones de todos ellos sólo vinieron a confirmar que nada que involucrara a Draco Malfoy en la ecuación era una opción.

Con Ginny tuvieron que aplicar un petrificus totalus sobre ambos chicos para que no fueran en busca de Malfoy y lo mataran a maleficios. Y fue así, mientras estaban petrificados que Hermione les contó con toda honestidad cómo había sucedido todo y que Draco no se había aprovechado de ella y que le había dado muchas oportunidades de retroceder pero que no las había aceptado. También les dejó muy claro que no iba a deshacerse de su hijo y que tras pensarlo mucho había decidido abandonar el mundo mágico. Tanto Harry como Ron sugirieron la alternativa de hablar con Malfoy y que asuma su responsabilidad, pero la decisión estaba tomada, criaría a su hijo o hija fuera del mundo mágico y su retorno sólo quedaría sujeto a su parecido con Malfoy.

Hablar con sus padres fue harina de otro costal. Se mostraron decepcionados ante un hecho tan conversado entre ellos, sobre todo por toda la difusión que daban en los colegios y en la televisión para evitar los embarazos adolescentes. Cuando le preguntaron si había considerado el aborto y les respondió que no era una opción extrañamente se mostraron satisfechos de su decisión y cuando preguntaron por el padre y ella les reveló el nombre y su estatus de sangre, se mostraron sorprendidos al recordar al niño orgulloso y prepotente que conocieron en la librería Flourish & Blots. Finalmente terminaron apoyando su decisión prácticamente en todo bajo la condición que si no iba a continuar una carrera mágica lo haría con una muggle. Los Granger no eran una familia rica, pero sí de clase media alta, lo que les permitía vivir con comodidades en un buen suburbio residencial a las afueras de Londres y por supuesto asumir los gastos de su única hija. Estaba decidido, daría las pruebas de admisión para estudiar derecho y ellos la ayudarían con el cuidado del bebé.

Hasta ahí todo fue bien, pero la segunda visita al ginecólogo los dejó a todos con la boca abierta cuando les confirmaron que no se trataba de un bebé sino dos. Hermione estalló en una risa histérica que no obedecía a la decepción sino al pensamiento de la burla que los Malfoy siempre manifestaron hacia los Weasley por su, según ellos, afán de poblar el mundo. ¿No que los Malfoy sólo traían al mundo unigénitos? Por lo visto entre ellos estaban haciendo que dos dinastías de sangre pura se estén apuñalando unas a otras en sus tumbas culpándose mutuamente de la aberración cometida por el último Malfoy Black. Harry y Ron se mostraron felices porque así ambos podrían ser padrinos y no tendrían que tirarlo a la suerte como habían planeado inicialmente o ser padrinos dobles como había sugerido Hermione. Pero a esta solicitud entró una tercera opción que no pudo rechazar so pena de ser desterrada de una de las personas más importantes para ella: su primo Graham.

Y fue así como embarazada inició la escuela de leyes en Oxford, aprobando exitosamente el primer semestre. El 24 de marzo y tras 32 horas de contracciones, llegaron al mundo Scorpius y Antares Granger, quienes fueron recibidos con orgullo por su madre y adorados de inmediato por sus abuelos, los Weasley y por su puesto Graham y Caitlyn Puckle. Ron reclamaba porque su ahijado llevaba por nombre el de un bicho, pero Hermione fue firme en su decisión argumentando que si les negaba a sus hijos el derecho de tener padre lo único que podía hacer por ellos era darles algo que los uniera… y que mejor que continuar con la tradición Black y nombrarlos como una constelación o estrella. Cuando supieron que eran gemelos de distinto sexo, lo primero que buscó fueron constelaciones gemelas, pero ella supo de inmediato que el varón sería el protector y su hermana su corazón, al igual que Antares era el corazón del Escorpión; además, algo le decía que de ser una familia de cuatro, la pequeña no sólo sería la princesa del dragón, sino la estrella que lo gobernaría.

Los lazos estaban establecidos: Harry y Ginny eran los padrinos de Antares y Ron y Luna los de Scorpius, esta responsabilidad era compartida con Graham y Caitlyn quienes eran padrinos de ambos, porque los niños no sólo necesitarían guía mágica sino también muggle durante sus primeros 10 años de vida. Si bien esto implicó revelar a Caitlyn la condición mágica de todos ellos, esta lo asimiló mejor de lo que todos hubieran imaginado.

Ahora, siete años después se sentía una mujer bendecida: sus hijos eran sanos, hermosos y enormemente amados (y también mal enseñados) por sus padres, tíos y amigos. Cuando Harry, Ron o alguno de los Weasley hacían comentarios sobre Malfoy y sus avances en el mundo mágico ella sólo afirmaba y a pesar que incluso Arthur Weasley insistió en el cambio del joven y que tal vez debería reconsiderar su decisión ella se mantuvo apegada a todos sus miedos y les pidió no volver a tocar el tema, sobre todo porque los niños ya estaban más grandes y no quería que por un comentario se fueran a enterar o sacar conclusiones. Es verdad que sólo tenían seis años, pero por Merlín que poseían todas las características de astucia y perspicacia de una serpiente y con dolor ya todos ellos habían aceptado que de entrar en Hogwarts el día de hoy no habría duda que serían Slytherins. La esperanza de cambio todos las depositaban para el futuro.

En estos momentos sólo tenía que pensar en la manera de estar al tanto de la agenda de Malfoy. Tal vez no sería tan difícil con sólo un piso de distancia y aprovechar de enterarse por las reuniones de equipo que comenzarían a partir de mañana. En todo lo que había continuado del día sus colegas, sin excepción, no habían dejado de comentar sobre los tres magos, la mayor parte referente a su atractivo. El día de hoy había evitado y cortado todas las interrogantes sobre sus ex compañeros, pero quizás si se mostraba más abierta a escuchar podría enterarse de sus actividades.

Antes de abandonar el cuarto depositó un dulce beso en la frente de sus pequeños y se dirigió a la cocina por un tazón de chocolate caliente para iniciar la revisión de sus correos como hacía cada noche antes de acostarse. Sin embargo, la indicación de un mensaje por skype llamó su atención y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al clickearlo se encontró con una solicitud de Malfoy que simplemente decía: _"Granger, necesitaremos un contacto permanente así que utilicemos este canal. Theo y Blaise también te enviarán sus solicitudes para que los aceptes. Nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 en mi oficina. D.L.M"._

Hermione simplemente estaba asombrada, ¡Draco Malfoy literalmente era un muggle tecnológico más! y ya la había ubicado en skype y a ella ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea. ¡Merlín! Si ya había tomado ese paso mejor era guardar precauciones. Con rapidez abrió su facebook e inhabilitó su página de tal forma que sólo pudiera ser visible y accesible a sus contactos actuales, no es que fueran muchos, sólo familiares amigos, pero ahora debería ir dos pasos delante de las tres serpientes. Cuando vio dos avisos más de skype adivinó que se trataba de Nott y Zabini por lo que aprovechó de aceptar la solicitud de los tres. Por suerte y considerando que utilizaba su usuario para el trabajo, su nick sólo era una foto de ella, caso contrario, tendría que estar haciendo las maletas para huir hacia Norteamérica más rápido de lo que se dice snitch.

Pasó sus manos por el rostro y respiró profundamente. Fue su decisión quedarse en Dragonet, ahora sólo debía estar lo suficientemente cerca de Malfoy para estar a salvo. Después de todo, no había forma que fuera de la oficina se encontraran o que pudiera ver a los niños. Cerró su ordenador y lo dejó guardado en su bolso; dio el último sorbo a su chocolate y tras apagar las luces se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana empezaba su guerra personal y que Merlín la ayudara; Draco Malfoy jamás se enteraría que de esa noche en la que olvidaron quienes eran había engendrado sus primeros vástagos, menos aún, que estaban tan cerca de él.

 _Hola, primero que nada agradezco mucho sus comentarios y apoyo a mi historia. La verdad no me los esperaba y espero no defraudarlos con lo que viene. Tal vez este capítulo les haya parecido innecesario para la trama, pero la verdad es que ciertos personajes serán fundamentales en lo que se viene y no me gusta la idea de tener que explicarlo dentro de la narración cuando sea su momento de aparecer, por eso también es breve. Pronto Hermione tendrá que estar frente a 4 serpientes en el trabajo, recuerden que Pansy Parkinson está próxima a hacer su entrada y su instinto no será el mismo que el de los varones._


	5. Chapter 5

_Caminando entre Serpientes_

¿Podría ponerse peor su mañana? Para comenzar se retrasó en todo el ritual de levantar, lavar, dar de desayunar y cepillar los dientes de los niños. Mientras ellos comían se dio una ducha rápida y vistió el traje gris perla que había seleccionado la noche anterior; si bien era ceñido, la falda tubo que llegaba bajo sus rodillas era elegante y nada reveladora. Como de costumbre, sólo se aplicó las cremas de cuidado básico, máscara de pestañas y un labial rosa muy similar a sus labios; estaba consciente que la imagen era muy importante en Dragonet y ella trataba de calzar en el entorno, pero aún no adoptaba la idea del maquillaje como parte relevante de su día a día; después de todo, iba a trabajar no a buscar novio ni marido. Pero esa mañana su cabello se negaba a quedarse fijo en su rodete habitual y para no retrasarse aún más finalmente optó por sujetarlo con una traba.

Luego de haber abandonado la casa, camino al colegio se encontró con un accidente de tráfico por lo que estaban desviando los vehículos por una ruta alternativa que le tomó 15 minutos más de trayecto, lo que se traducía en 15 minutos de retorno para tomar su recorrido habitual hacia la oficina. ¡Merlín! Miró su reloj y consideró la opción de volver a su casa a dejar el auto y aparecerse directamente en su despacho, pero luego pensó en las serpientes y que estas podían percatarse de la presencia de magia. ¡Maldición! Justo hoy que su jefe había citado a toda su área a primera hora para establecer el orden de exposición en que presentarían su metodología de trabajo y los proyectos que estaban manejando mañana a las serpientes. Presionó la tecla de encendido del manos libres ubicada en el volante de su Toyota familiar y comandó el número de su jefe para explicarle que iba en trayecto y el motivo de su retraso.

Lo único positivo en lo que llevaba de la mañana es que cuando se integró a la reunión vio con placer que su primo Graham ya estaba de vuelta de Sudamérica y presentaba un breve resumen del estado de avance del complejo turístico que Dragonet estaba gestionando en Brasil. Con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida y tomó asiento para recibir las directrices de su jefe e iniciar con el equipo completo la estructura de la información solicitada por Malfoy. Cuando concluyeron y todos abandonaron la sala de reuniones en el trayecto se vio aprisionada por los protectores brazos de su primo quien además depositó un casto beso en su coronilla. Justo cuando acababan de separarse las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tras la salida de un par de colegas vio la asombrada mirada de Pansy Parkinson fija en ella. Sí, definitivamente ese día prometía ponerse peor.

-Granger- la escuchó saludar sin quitar el asombro de su rostro.

-Parkinson- respondió y ya no pudo decir más porque las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y vio como la luz se detenía en el piso 26; el piso de las serpientes.

Xxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando el toque en la puerta de su despacho le indicó que Pansy ya había llegado. Mientras dio la orden de ingreso se puso de pie para recibirla.

-Señor Malfoy, la señorita Parkinson acaba de llegar- anunció la secretaria de gerencia haciéndose a un lado para dejar ingresar a la esbelta morena que tras unos pasos se vio envuelta en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Camile observó con asombro cómo la máscara de frialdad que desde el día anterior había conocido al atractivo joven se transformaba en una sonrisa sincera que sólo trasmitía calidez y afecto. Y en ese momento por primera vez deseó tener 10 años menos y que ese hombre la mirara de esa forma; si esa era la cara de afecto de su jefe no quería ni imaginar lo hechizante que debe ser su rostro al momento del sexo. Era tan condenadamente atractivo y masculino.

-¿Deseas algo de beber?- preguntó el blondo a su amiga y ante su negativa se dirigió a la secretaria- gracias Camile, puede retirarse y cuando llegue Hermione Granger la hace pasar directamente.

-Sí señor Malfoy- contestó educadamente y sin antes mirar con envidia a la morena procedió a abandonar el despacho.

Draco observó a Pansy esperando una reacción de su parte al haber nombrado a Granger, pero su falta de asombro y la fija mirada sobre él le indicaron que ya estaba al tanto.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy- lo nombró la muchacha mientras se acercó a él y puso su dedo índice en su pecho haciendo presión varias veces-. Dime cómo y porqué nuestra heroína nacional, rata de biblioteca, pelo de escoba, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y parte del trío dorado se encuentra trabajando para ti en el mundo muggle… y no quiero salidas por la tangente- terminó exigiendo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella aparecieron Nott y Zabini, quienes se dirigieron directamente a la chica y la abrazaron conjuntamente, aprisionándola entre sus cuerpos para hacerla rabiar como era su costumbre.

-¿Cuándo van a madurar?!- se quejó con una mueca de hastío en su bello rostro- no les acepto ningún tipo de bromas mientras no me aclaren porqué vi a Hermione Granger un piso más abajo.

-¿Ya la viste?- interrogó a Zabini.

-Sí, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso de abajo y la vi junto a un hombre que debe trabajar con ella, pero que déjenme aclarar que es terriblemente atractivo…

-¡Pansy! ¡Querida Pansy!- dijo Nott con teatralidad- vienes recién llegando y ya nos cambias por un atractivo muggle? ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

-De la clase que no deja que sus tres hombres favoritos la embauquen y se vayan por la tangente- cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y comenzó a golpear el suelo con un pie-. Sigo esperando… ya saben… Granger, trabajo, Dragonet… ustedes al tanto- bostezó como si llevara siglos aguardando la respuesta- ¡vamos! Saben que paciencia no es mi tercer nombre así que suéltenlo ya o voy a preguntarle directamente a ella.

-A veces creo que te tenemos demasiado mimada Pans- respondió Draco con un suspiro e hizo un gesto con el brazo invitando a todos a sentarse a los sillones- la verdad es que estamos tan sorprendidos como tú, recuerda que sólo nos instalamos acá ayer y en la reunión de presentación ella hizo aparición.

-Lo que dice Draco es cierto- corroboró Blaise- su currículum dice que estudió leyes en Oxford y que tiene dos hijos, pero su apellido continúa siendo el mismo de soltera.

-Según Atkinson, lleva dos años trabajando para Dragonet- prosiguió Theodore.

La morena llevó una mano a su sedosa cabellera negra y puso un mechón tras su pequeña oreja derecha. Entrecerró sus ojos azules como buscando una explicación pero al levantar la vista y encontrar la mirada de sus amigos estaba tan perdida en el tema Granger como ellos.

-Es extraño y lo que es más extraño aún es que sabiendo quién es el dueño siga en la nómina de empleados- concluyó por fin.

-En un minuto pensamos lo mismo, pero la realidad es que viendo objetivamente las cosas para nosotros es muy conveniente que ella se mantenga en Dragonet, no sólo porque está más que calificada para el cargo sino que además es un elemento valioso para nosotros en el mundo mágico- argumentó Draco.

-En eso no les discuto, sólo que estamos hablando de Hermione Granger… ninguno de nosotros se llevó bien con ella en el colegio y si bien el último año fue tranquilo eso no borra que tú mi querido Draco- hizo hincapié en el nombre del aludido- sentías un gozo perverso en molestarla y meterte con ella.

A Draco se le vinieron los recuerdos de su última noche en Hogwarts y el reconocimiento que había hecho algo más que molestar a Granger, pero que sí le había hecho sentir mucho gozo.

-¡Vamos Pansy! Ya crecimos, eso es pasado. Recuerda que Granger y yo convivimos todo un año en la torre de premios anuales y ambos seguimos vivos- exclamó restando importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

-No lo discuto. Es sólo que es muy extraño que en nuestro mundo no se haya sabido nada de ella durante todos estos años y más aún que retornara precisamente a su mundo después de todo lo que defendió a través de los años su posición de bruja y su derecho a vivir en el mundo mágico- comentó más para sí misma que para el resto.

-Bueno- dijo Theodore sentándose a su lado- estamos igual que tú y podemos pasar la mañana, semanas o años especulando y no encontraremos la respuesta. Mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo y que ahora te tendremos revoloteando a nuestro lado todos los días.

Pansy río ante el comentario de Theo, pero los conocía demasiado bien y sabía que eso de no indagar sobre los motivos de Granger para dejar el mundo mágico era un quebradero de cabeza que no iban a dejar de lado hasta no saber la verdad. Pues bien, ahora ella se uniría a la búsqueda y como que se llamaba Pansy Parkinson que usaría todos sus recursos para averiguarlo antes que sus amigos.

xxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxx

Graham estaba inmóvil en la oficina de Hermione, su atractivo rostro estaba en blanco y sus ojos verdes llevaban al menos 20 segundos sin pestañar.

-¿Estás bien Graham?- preguntó preocupada y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para observarlo mejor.

El pareció reaccionar y la miró con confusión.

-No sé si estoy bien Jane- Graham era el único que la llamaba por su segundo nombre- todo lo que me acabas de contar es la trama de una película no algo que suceda en la realidad- murmuró pasando sus manos por su lustrosa y ondeada cabellera rubio miel claro, herencia de su tía Emily.

Suspiró hondamente para luego posar sus ojos preocupados en ella.

-¿Estás segura que deseas permanecer aquí? Por años te has negado a revelarle a Malfoy que tiene dos hijos y ahora estás… no, ambos estamos trabajando para él- tomó sus manos por sobre el escritorio- Sabes que te apoyaré en todo, sólo quiero tener la certeza que realmente seguirás adelante con esto.

-Graham, tengo que hacerlo. Sabes mejor que nadie que Dragonet es un grupo económico muy importante y si Draco sigue manejándolo de esta forma pronto será una de las más grandes transnacionales… a menos que me vaya a trabajar como abogado a una tribu remota de África y críe a Scorpius y Antares como salvajes siempre existirá la posibilidad de toparme de improviso con él. Al aquí tengo la forma de saber dónde se encuentra y ten por seguro que su ambiente y el nuestro está a una distancia similar a la del sol a la tierra- comentó dándose confianza.

-Está bien, pero sabes que habrá momentos en que deberemos improvisar ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Cuéntame de él y de sus amigos, creo que debo estar al tanto cómo son- volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello- no puedo creer que el mocoso que te molestaba en el colegio y que te dejó embarazada haya levantado de la nada un imperio económico en dos mundos y ahora sea nuestro jefe ¡y sólo tiene 25 años!

-Lo sé- apoyó sin poder agregar nada más, ella pensaba exactamente igual.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Dime?

-Que lo admiro- respondió su primo con sencillez.- No puedo culparlo por no cumplir con sus hijos porque eso fue tu decisión; no puedo golpearlo por seducirte porque tampoco y, según tus palabras, fue así- siguió enumerando y sumando dedos a su mano derecha a medida que decía una frase- no puedo decir que su negocio es una mierda y es un mafioso porque como parte de su cuerpo legal ambos sabemos que todas las transacciones han sido correctas, es inteligente y sagaz- su mirada seria se convirtió en una pícara cuando continuó- ¿porqué no lo conquistas y te casas con él?

Hermione río ante la sugerencia al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sin embargo le respondió con total seriedad.

-Yo también admiro el hombre en que se ha convertido Draco Malfoy… y no sólo él, sino también Nott y Zabini- hizo una pausa y suspiró- pero en ninguno de los dos mundos el elitista sangre pura, último descendiente de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico, miembro de la aristocracia de nuestra sociedad se uniría a una descendiente de muggle como yo y mancharía siglos de linaje trayendo al mundo hijos con ella. Porque por mucho que hayan cambiado las cosas desde la guerra hay otras muy difíciles de transar.

Graham la observó largamente y suspiró.

-¿Sientes algo por él?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella a su vez.

-No es una contra pregunta lo que me esperaba- insistió.

Hermione estaba a punto de hacerle las aclaraciones sobre Malfoy pero una alerta de su computador la interrumpió indicándole que sólo faltaban diez minutos para la hora señalada por el rubio para que se presente en su oficina.

-Debo marcharme Graham, Malfoy me citó a las 10:00 en su oficina y créeme que ellos no manejan el concepto llegar tarde. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos con mis padres y Caitlyn para almorzar? Así aprovechamos de ponerlos al corriente para que actúen ante cualquier eventualidad.

Ante el asentimiento de su primo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y, dado que no sabía las condiciones de la reunión, sólo tomó su cuaderno corporativo y abandonó su oficina para dirigirse al piso 26 y una vez más encontrarse con el príncipe de las serpientes. Estaba por cruzar el marco de la puerta cuando Graham habló nuevamente.

-Jane ¿te das cuenta que de acuerdo a tus planes serían casi 5 años los que pretendes estar pegada a Draco Malfoy?- su voz denotaba toda la incredulidad a un posible éxito en lo que se proponía su prima.

Hermione apoyó la frente en el marco por unos segundos y cerró los ojos procesando lo dicho por Graham.

-Sí- suspiró- me doy cuenta. Pero tengo fe que antes de ese tiempo logre hacer que me transfieran a América o él se enamore y abandone Londres para regresar al mundo mágico o irse a otro país. Pueden pasar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante- sonrió apoyada aún en el marco de la puerta- pero recuerda que soy Hermione Granger y si pude escapar del mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo mágico por casi un año bien puedo ocultar a mis hijos por más tiempo de su padre.

Graham sonrió pero la sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos, se levantó y se paró junto a su prima para depositar un beso en su coronilla.

-Sólo espero que tu decisión sea la mejor para los niños. Soy tu cómplice incondicional y seré tus ojos y tus oídos mientras ambos estemos en Dragonet- le levantó la barbilla y con el índice dio un leve golpecito a la nariz respingada de la chica- los dados están echados cielo, sólo esperemos que los números salgan a nuestro favor.

Y dicho esto recorrieron el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Lo último que vio Hermione antes de cerrarse las puertas fue a Graham con ambos pulgares en alto dándole ánimo.

xxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxx

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a los cuatro amigos de la llegada de Granger. Draco miró la hora en su rólex de platino y sonrió satisfecho ante la puntualidad de la bruja; faltaban escasos cinco minutos para las 10:00 AM.

-Adelante- dijo dando la autorización para entrar.

Cuando Hermione hizo su ingreso los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie y aguardaron hasta que estuvo junto a ellos para luego indicarle que se sentara. Nott al percatarse de su incomodidad porque el único espacio disponible se encontraba entre Pansy y Draco, le cedió el sillón individual en el que se encontraba. Hermione le dio las gracias y luego miró a Parkinson, quien la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y sin rastro de hostilidad.

Draco la miró sin pasar por alto el traje gris que traía la chica y la falta del rodete ejecutivo que llevaba el día anterior. Al parecer Granger aún continuaba igual de poco adepta a la moda como en Hogwarts y apostaría todo su dinero a que si le diera la alternativa ella vendría a trabajar en jeans y sudadera. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que si bien el traje la cubría en exceso, era elegante y entallaba bien a su cuerpo, no desentonaba con el resto de sus colegas femeninas, con la única diferencia que a diferencia del resto, Granger no cubría su cremosa piel bajo capas y capas de maquillaje. Su naturalidad le agradaba.

Hermione resistió estoicamente la evaluación que daban las serpientes a su vestuario. Obviamente no podía competir con el vestido de seda azul cobalto que llevaba Parkinson, lógicamente obra de un diseñador, resaltando el profundo azul de sus ojos. La prenda se ajustaba en los puntos precisos de su cuerpo y caía delicadamente en forma asimétrica por sus largas piernas; definitivamente los años le habían quitado todos los rasgos de cara de bulldog por la que con Ron y Harry la molestaban en Hogwarts y ahora era toda una belleza, con su largo cabello negro como el azabache y su piel blanca y tersa.

-Granger- habló Malfoy llamando su atención- Pansy no sólo es nuestra amiga sino también nuestra asistente personal- dado que la castaña sólo entrecerró los ojos y asintió continuó la explicación.- Por primera vez nos instalaremos físicamente en el mundo muggle, lo cual obedece a que el mercado se mueve con mucha rapidez y requiere mayor presencia por nuestra parte. Habíamos pensado ubicar a Pansy en el recibidor que separa nuestras oficinas- con la mano abarcó a Nott y Zabini- pero realmente no es operativo dado que en muchas ocasiones ella tendrá que viajar con nosotros.

Hermione suspiró, al menos la presencia de Parkinson implicaba que ella no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo como había previsto con los magos. Sin embargo su ilusión chocó con un gran muro cuando Malfoy prosiguió.

-El trabajo de Pansy implica que tiene que organizar nuestras agendas y cruzar nuestras actividades en ambos mundos, además de organizar eventos y otras actividades…

-Como impedir el ingreso de brujas o muggles libidinosas que no se pueden sacar de encima- lo interrumpió Parkinson guiñándole un ojo en forma cómplice a la castaña. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo- bufó Zabini- no han sido tantas veces.

-Tantas veces que ustedes sepan- aseveró la morena- soy yo quien tiene que liar con ellas.

-No nos desviemos- dijo con voz firme el blondo- a raíz que Pansy maneja nuestras agendas privadas decidimos que mejor se instala en la oficina que está al frente. Ya hemos instruido que la habiliten a su gusto y Camile será el primer filtro para facilitar su trabajo.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente y comprendía que necesitaban alguien del mundo mágico de su extrema confianza para llevar sus agendas y puedan cumplir en ambos lados. Sin embargo no veía dónde entraba ella en la ecuación.

-Tal vez te estés preguntando para qué te necesitamos si contamos con Pansy- continuó Draco como leyéndole el pensamiento- ella maneja todos nuestros asuntos pero no cuenta con el conocimiento legal y de política económica que posees tú, por lo que si bien nos acompaña a las reuniones no siempre nos puede dar la guía necesaria al momento de la toma de decisiones.

-Pero ustedes deben poseer un excelente equipo legal en el mundo mágico y yo no tengo la preparación en leyes mágicas- protestó- no veo cuál sería mi valor agregado.

-Granger- la interrumpió Nott- la economía no es diferente en este mundo ni en el otro y conociéndote, en tres meses estarás al tanto de lo primordial en legislación económica mágica.

-¿Y qué pasa con los temas que llevo en mi área? ¿Tendré que abandonarlos?- preguntó descorazonada por todo el tiempo invertido en los proyectos que estaban en estudio.

-No, por supuesto que no- aseguró Draco- Sin embargo, lo que te estamos proponiendo es tu retorno al mundo al mágico a nuestro lado. La decisión es tuya.

Las cuatro serpientes observaron el cambio de expresiones en el rostro de la leona: impresión, miedo, meditación y finalmente el levantamiento de mentón que indicaba que Hermione Granger había tomado una decisión.

-Si acepto mi única condición es que se resguarde mi vida personal. Nada de entrevistas, nada de consultas, nada de vinculaciones en Corazón de Bruja y mantendrán a Rita Skeeter lejos de mí.

Nuevamente fue estudiada por los cuatro magos quienes estaban evaluando sus condiciones.

-Puedes contar que desde nuestra parte nada que no sea laboral se filtrará a los medios mágicos- afirmó Nott-. Pero entiende que no podemos aparecer contigo de un día para otro sin dar una explicación.

-Diremos que estuviste todos estos años estudiando en el extranjero y que recién te has unido a nuestro equipo de trabajo- Hermione asintió a la sugerencia de Zabini.

-Sobre tu vida personal negaremos cualquier conocimiento y puedes utilizar un departamento de nuestra inmobiliaria en el mundo mágico como coartada; conectaremos la chimenea con la red flu de tu casa para que de ahí puedas volver directo si se hace tarde. Supongo que tienes red flu en tu casa considerando que tus amigos deben visitarte y viceversa- preguntó Malfoy; la castaña asintió.

-¿Ese departamento sería sólo de mi uso personal?- Ante la afirmación de todos los presentes prosiguió- o sea que puedo colocarle los hechizos de seguridad que estime necesarios?- esta vez las serpientes la miraron confundidas pero igual asintieron- pueden creerme paranoica pero no me arriesgaré a que el escarabajo de Skeeter llegue hasta mi hogar.

Ante el comentario las serpientes afirmaron entendiendo sus razones.

-En ese caso acepto- dijo finalmente Hermione sellando su suerte.

\- Perfecto- sonrió Malfoy extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el acuerdo, acción que repitieron los otros tres presentes.- Una cosa más Granger- los ojos grises se encontraron con la interrogación de los mieles- de antemano no te ofendas, pero dado que las reuniones a las que asistirás de ahora en adelante será con altos personeros necesitarás un nuevo guardarropa para ambos mundos- al notar que un rojo furioso encendió las mejillas de la muchacha levantó una mano instándola a calmarse- no te estoy rebajando Granger, pero hasta tú eres consciente que el medio también impone la norma del vestuario. Para no despertar sospechas en este entorno te haremos un contrato por las empresas mágicas el cual se adecuará a tu importancia actual y que cubrirá los gastos que incurras en remodelación de guarda ropa. Pansy te apoyará en esto.

Hermione no sabía si gritar, sacar su varita y maldecirlo o actuar maduramente y aceptar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo tenía razón. Pero una cosa era aceptarlo y otra reconocerlo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y mi área está trabajando en la reunión que todos tendremos mañana. Si no tienes algo más que agregar me gustaría retirarme- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio. Ante la autorización de su jefe abandonó la oficina tratando imprimir a sus piernas una velocidad normal y no salir corriendo como realmente era su deseo.

Cuando la castaña cerró la puerta tras de sí los cuatro amigos se observaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Blaise comentó:

-Bueno, no fue taaaan difícil como pensamos- dijo recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón- ¿alguna conclusión?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

Draco se levantó con calma del sillón y se dirigió al gran ventanal para supuestamente observar la vista de Londres. La verdad es que no quería que sus amigos vieran su sonrisa al momento de responder.

-Sí- hizo una pausa para luego continuar- los hijos de Granger no son squib. De serlo no tendría red flu en su casa y sus amigos no utilizarían magia para visitarla. Conociéndola, ella jamás permitiría que se relacionaran y admiraran un mundo al cual no podrán pertenecer.

Sintió las penetrantes miradas de sus amigos en su nuca pero no se volteó. Hoy una de sus interrogantes había sido respondida por Hermione Granger sin siquiera darse cuenta. Realmente no ha perdido su toque. Lo que sí perdió de vista fue a su mejor amiga, porque mientras Blaise y Theo asimilaban el comentario de Draco, Pansy Parkinson lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose desde cuándo su blondo amigo "conocía" tan bien a Granger para asegurar tan firmemente ese rasgo tan proteccionista. Definitivamente la vida en el trabajo dejó de ser aburrida.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Bien, espero que este nuevo capítulo vaya aportando más a la historia. Me gustan estas tretas entre Hermione y Draco y que ambos estén en la lupa de otras tres personas igual de inteligentes, de igual forma, que Draco vaya sonsacándole información a Hermione tan sutilmente que casi pasa por una consulta sin importancia. Cariños,_

 _Sabina G._


	6. Chapter 6

_Entre reuniones y Mini Malfoys_

Se encontraban en la gran sala de reuniones del piso de las serpientes, como había bautizado Hermione al piso 26 hace un día atrás. Draco se encontraba en la cabecera de la gran mesa y al igual que el día de su llegada, Nott y Zabini se ubicaron a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente. En esta oportunidad se sumaba Pansy Parkinson, la cual dejó literalmente con la boca abierta a los cinco varones que conformaban el Departamento de Leyes Económicas y Política Internacional, incluyendo su primo Graham. Hermione no pudo más que darles la razón. Ese día Parkinson llevaba un terno color damasco cuyo pantalón de caída un poco más ancha desde la rodilla no sólo dibujaban sus bien torneadas piernas a la perfección, sino que las hacía parecer kilométricas; al conjunto se sumaba una blusa de seda color hueso cuyo escote se mezclaba perfectamente con el de la chaqueta antes de la entrada al pecho, sin caer para nada en la vulgaridad. La castaña al verla llegar ni siquiera quiso imaginar lo que pensarían de su simple pero sobrio traje pantalón negro, el cual bajo la chaqueta sólo tenía un top de seda color mandarina que asomaba antes de iniciar el cruce de botones, también a la altura del busto.

Por su parte, salvo su primo, los restantes cuatro hombres se vieron un tanto cohibidos con la elegancia de las serpientes. Acostumbrados a los sobrios aunque elegantes ternos del señor Atkinson, la alta costura de los trajes hechos a la medida que vestían los tres jóvenes empresarios y el atractivo natural de cada uno de ellos, los hizo sentir claramente incómodos. Hermione sabía que Graham era consciente de ser un hombre atractivo y desde pequeño fue seguro, pero sin caer en la vanidad; aunque ambos fueron al mismo colegio en su educación primaria, tras su partida a Hogwarts sus tíos lo trasladaron al mejor colegio que el dinero puede pagar; a diferencia de los padres de Hermione que tenían un buen pasar, su tía Emily provenía de una familia adinerada. Sin embargo, su primo no sólo contaba con clase y buena apariencia, sino con una inteligencia que le había hecho ganar con creces su puesto en Dragonet.

Volvió su atención a Benjamin Russell, jefe de su departamento, quien comenzó las presentaciones formales del equipo de trabajo. Por ser la única mujer lo escuchó iniciar con su nombre, para continuar con sus logros académicos y posgrados realizados, que no eran pocos; posteriormente continuó con Graham, quien además poseer un doctorado en economía contaba con otro en Responsabilidad Social Empresarial (RSE), para luego proseguir con John Taylor, Paul Thomas y Michael Scott. Mientras los iban presentando fueron saludados con una educada inclinación de cabeza por las serpientes y luego comenzó de lleno la reunión.

Todos quedaron impresionados del claro conocimiento que los slytherins presentaron de los temas expuestos, principalmente Draco, quien no sólo ya sabía los nombres y currículum de cada uno de ellos, sino que realizó preguntas tan agudas que llegó un punto de la reunión donde existió un claro cruce intelectual entre él, Graham y ella. Sus preguntas eran perspicaces, directas y escuchaba atentamente los argumentos de cada uno de ellos a medida que, de vez en cuando, tomaba notas de puntos que le parecieron interesantes. Fueron dos horas y media que a Hermione le parecieron sólo minutos; hacía mucho que no participaba de una reunión intelectualmente tan motivadora y Graham parecía estar igual que ella, lo notaba por la cantidad de apuntes que había tomado y por la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Cuando Benjamin Russell apagó el proyector y apretó el botón para la apertura automática de las cortinas, existía un silencio meditativo en todos los presentes. Las serpientes se mostraban satisfechas y el equipo de trabajo motivado y a la vez preocupado de la capacidad y conocimiento tan poco común demostrado por el presidente de la compañía y sus amigos. Normalmente y según conversaciones con pares de otras empresas, los directores y presidentes sólo se abocaban a números y resultados, rara vez estaban tan implicados en los procesos.

La percepción de Hermione se vio confirmada cuando Graham se acercó a ella y le murmuró al oído:

-Esta es una de las mejores reuniones que he tenido desde que llegué a Dragonet y eso es decir mucho.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y también le respondió por lo bajo.

-Pues te verás muy sorprendido de ahora en adelante porque estos tres son brillantes. Salvo el último año, durante mi estadía en Hogwarts tuvimos muy pocas clases en común y aunque todos pensábamos que a los slytherins sus padres les pagaban las notas, la verdad es que de todos los miembros de esa casa, los que tienes aquí sentados son los más brillantes. Y aunque me duela reconocerlo, en Gryffindor sobra la valentía, pero en Slytherin sobre la astucia.

Observaron a su alrededor y se percataron que el resto del equipo intercambiaba opiniones con Malfoy, Nott y Zabini, tratando de dejar una mejor impresión a lo ya presentado, por lo que los primos continuaron con su charla privada hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Granger! Debo decirte que tus intervenciones en esta reunión me dejaron impresionada, al igual que las de…- hizo una pausa esperando la presentación del joven rubio.

-Graham Puckle- respondió extiendo la mano para saludarla caballerosamente.

-Como dijo Draco, soy Pansy Parkinson, la asistente personal de todos ellos. Llámame Pansy, por favor- Hermione arqueó una ceja ante la desfachatez de la serpiente.

La morena le sonrió agradablemente y comenzó una conversación trivial pero no menos inteligente sobre lo expuesto. La verdad es que su motivación para ir hasta ellos fue la clara cercanía, incluso familiaridad con la que esos dos se comportaban. Durante la exposición había reparado en la alianza matrimonial que el atractivo rubio lucía orgullosamente, sin ánimos de esconderla como había presenciado en las otras reuniones sostenidas el día anterior y donde varios hombres casados ocultaban la mano después que la presentaran; pero en los últimos minutos había observado que la proximidad con la que hablaban rompía el espacio personal y lo normalmente considerado profesional.

Graham estaba tan concentrado respondiéndole a Parkinson el cómo había ingresado a Dragonet que ninguno de ellos se percató cuando los otros tres jóvenes se acercaron a participar de la conversación. Hermione lo supo cuando un exquisito aroma a sándalo y madera con la frescura de la menta invadió sus fosas nasales, incluso antes que Malfoy se situara a su lado; un aroma tan extraño y a la vez familiar y sobre el cual anteriormente no había reparado debido a la tensión en sus tres encuentros anteriores.

-¿Jane?- oyó preguntar conjuntamente a la morena, Nott y Zabini.

-Es verdad, ustedes le dicen Hermione- aclaró Graham.

-En realidad me dicen Granger- intervino Hermione.- En el colegio donde estudiamos en Escocia lo normal es tratarse por los apellidos, los nombres de pila sólo son utilizados en el círculo de confianza- la observación la hizo porque en lo sucesivo su primo iba a escuchar mucho su apellido y, además, para que aprovechara la oportunidad de establecer el trato de sí mismo con los jóvenes ejecutivos.

-En nuestro entorno resulta un poco incómodo llamar por los apellidos, por lo que les agradecería me señalaran si también debo dirigirme a ustedes de esa forma; a excepción de Pansy, claro, que me pidió que la llamara por su nombre de pila- Graham recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de ellos esperando su respuesta.

-Hasta el momento, con quienes nos hemos entrevistado anteriormente se dirigen a nosotros como señor Zabini- aclaró el moreno- lo miso con Draco y Theodore, pero… me agradas, así que puedes llamarme Blaise- y extendió su mano para estrecharla con el rubio.

-Lo mismo digo, llámame Theodore- corroboró Nott haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano- ¿Graham, verdad?

Su primo sonrió amistosamente y estrechó la mano del castaño. Sin embargo, al momento de posar sus ojos en Malfoy, este parecía estarle haciendo una radiografía y evaluando cada uno de sus gestos; finalmente le extendió su mano y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Puedes llamarme Draco.

El ingreso del personal del departamento de Legislación Laboral interrumpió el intercambio de los jóvenes.

-Jane es hora de marcharnos- dijo tomando su laptop y esperó que ella hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

Tras saludar a la rápida a sus colegas recién lleg ados, los primos abandonaron la sala de reuniones bajo la atenta mirada de las serpientes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentada ante el gran ventanal de su oficina, Hermione no podía creer que habían pasado tres meses desde que Malfoy y sus amigos se establecieron en el mundo muggle. ¡Tres meses sin ningún percance y todo debidamente controlado! Tal como las serpientes lo predijeron, su vuelta al mundo mágico generó toda una revolución. Tuvo que leer titulares como _"¿Traición de la chica dorada al elegido?"_ o _"Amor entre la heroína y exmortífago: ¿Cuál de los tres atrapó el corazón de Hermione Granger?"_ o _"¿Por qué desapareció Hermione Granger?"_. Tanto El Profeta como Corazón de Bruja y otros medios cotillas sacaron un sin número de reportajes especulativos que complementaban con entrevistas a Harry, Ron y los Weasley tratando de que corroboraran algún desagrado ante la posición de Hermione en las empresas Malfoy, pero todos, incluyendo a Harry, Ron, los Weasley en pleno y Luna Lovegood, se apegaron a la versión que estuvo estudiando en el extranjero y que se unió hace poco al equipo de trabajo; de hecho y en un arranque de ira Harry increpó a Rita Skeeter a la salida del Ministerio luego que le preguntara si su amiga se había involucrado con "los solteros" más codiciados del mundo mágico para trepar socialmente, haciendo vista gorda que todos ellos fueron mortífagos. Sin duda el hecho que Harry le indicara a viva voz y ante presencia de varios medios extranjeros que al parecer ella era la única que se había quedado en el pasado y que utilizaba su puesto en El Profeta para mantener odiosidades y no dejar avanzar a la comunidad mágica tras la segunda guerra, a Skeeter no le quedó de otra que bajar el tono a sus artículos y acosos. Luego de ese intercambio, a pesar que continuaban las noticias sobre ella, ahora estaban apegadas a la realidad de su asociación laboral con Draco Malfoy, con quien más se le veía en sus asistencias al mundo mágico.

Miró el portarretrato de dos niños castaños con ojos miel que le devolvían la mirada en su escritorio y suspiró. El cambio en los rasgos obedeció a una visita de Pansy Parkinson a su oficina a quien le llamó la atención que no tuviera fotos de sus hijos. Fue una pregunta aparentemente sin maldad, pero no menos cierta ¿qué madre no tenía siquiera una foto de sus hijos? Por eso al día siguiente llegó con el portarretrato que había quitado a la llegada de Malfoy y al cual aplicó un hechizo glamour para encubrir la verdadera apariencia de sus hijos; no sólo cambió el color de ojos y cabellos, sino que dio más redondez a las facciones. Zabini y Nott también habían visitado su oficina y tras echarle un vistazo y felicitarla por los niños no hicieron mayor comentario. Quienes no estuvieron nada de feliz fueron Graham y luego Ron y Harry cuando fueron a visitarla; y es que contra toda lógica, los magos adoraban a sus ahijados a pesar de lo "Malfoy" que ambos eran y esos extraños del cuadro no le hacían justicia. Graham por su parte se vio obligado a retirar de su oficina las fotografías en las que salía con los niños y mantener sólo en las que figuraba con su esposa; se negó rotundamente a poner otra imagen que no sea la real de sus pequeños.

En cuanto al mundo muggle, su agenda tenía salidas con las serpientes, sin embargo, estas no eran tan seguidas ya que lo hacían con Edward Atkinson o un miembro del equipo designado por el jefe de departamento correspondiente. Aún así, cada semana Parkinson le enviaba la agenda de los tres slytherins para que la coordinara con la propia y preparara el material para las presentaciones; el hecho que no asistiera no implicaba que no tenía que estar al tanto y capacitada ante cualquier eventualidad. Rara vez había tenido que dormir fuera de Londres y, cuando no tenía otra opción, los niños se quedaban con sus padres o con los Puckle. Concluyó que fue un verdadero acierto mantenerse junto a Malfoy ya que sus negocios y su posición como presidente lo llevaban a estar fuera de Londres incluso semanas y para qué decir de todas las actividades y seguimiento en el mundo mágico. Si todo continuaba así, los temores de todos sus cercanos habían resultado infundados. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo, llevaba 15 días en Latinoamérica acompañado de Graham y un abogado del departamento de legislación laboral. Al parecer a Malfoy le interesaba interiorizarse de la regulación de al menos tres países antes de iniciar proyectos e inversiones en alguno de ellos. ¡Serpiente precavida!

Cuando le comunicaron que debía acompañar al equipo se había entusiasmado inicialmente, pero cuando Scorpius contrajo un rotavirus y al día siguiente Antares presentó los mismos síntomas le tuvo que pedir a Malfoy que la excusara ya que podría contagiar a la comitiva al ser un cuadro viral. Si bien les dio una poción para curar el cuadro igual debió permanecer en Inglaterra ya que varios compañeritos de los gemelos se contagiaron al mismo tiempo y hubiera sido extraño que ellos mejoraran tan pronto y más aún, que su madre se fuera de viaje estando ellos supuestamente enfermos. Y ahora se encontraba mirando con ansias su computador esperando algún mensaje en su skype por parte de Graham o Malfoy, comunicando los avances o solicitando información. Lo que más la fastidiaba era reconocerse que cuando esa serpiente en particular no estaba cerca no existía tanta emoción en su día. ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Extrañar a Malfoy!?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy Parkinson odiaba saltarse el horario laboral. No estaba en ese puesto solamente por ser la mejor amiga de Theo, Blaise y Draco, sino porque realmente lo disfrutaba, era un reto diario estar detrás de esos hombres inteligentes y audaces que no se frenaban al momento de encontrar un nuevo desafío. Y ahora estaba adaptándose a un mundo cuyos avances tecnológicos la tenían fascinada y que facilitaban tanto el desarrollo de su trabajo. Amaba la computación y más aún su celular y disfrutaba todas las modificaciones hechas por las empresas de Blaise para hacerlos compatibles en el mundo mágico. Sin duda los muggles tenían inventos geniales que la tenían adicta. También gozaba la moda, el cine y obviamente las tiendas exclusivas de Oxford Street y Hyde Park. Y es precisamente en el último lugar donde se encontraba ahora, esperando a Astoria Greengrass quien, en su afán de convertirse en la señora Malfoy, había cruzado los límites del mundo mágico y quería adquirir un guardarropa muggle que le permitiera deambular sin llamar la atención. Pansy bufó. Está bien, Astoria y Daphne fueron sus amigas en Hogwarts y ellas nunca rechazaron a Draco, no tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero no por eso perdonaba al padre de las chicas por haber despreciado públicamente a su amigo y sólo porque ahora nuevamente era un joven adinerado y que estaba limpiando su imagen resultaba ser "un hombre digno de su hija menor". ¡Viejo bastardo e interesado!

Miró la hora en su fino reloj Cartier y arrugó el ceño porque la bruja llevaba más de 15 minutos de atraso. Esperaría otros 10 y si no llegaba se marcharía y luego le enviaría una lechuza disculpándose. Estaba frente a la vitrina de Harrod's cuando una mano se posicionó en su hombro derecho. Al girar se encontró con los hermosos rasgos de Astoria Greengrass, quien tenía sus normalmente blancas mejillas muy sonrojadas y una perla de sudor asomaba donde iniciaba su sedosa cabellera rubia.

-Lo siento querida- dijo mientras inspiraba en busca de aire- el taxi me dejó a la vuelta y tuve que correr para alcanzarte- recorrió la estructura de la lujosa tienda y pareció encantada con lo que vio. –Veo que los muggles también tienen edificaciones que vale la pena admirar ¿es buena esta tienda?- preguntó dudosa.

-Sí querida, una de las mejores- la tomó del brazo instándola a entrar ya que conociendo a la rubia, lo probable es que hoy sólo sería una de las tantas tiendas que visitarían.

El recorrido resultó más agradable de lo esperado, Astoria tenía un gusto excelente y el haberle pasado anteriormente revistas y catálogos de ropa muggle para que se interiorice había resultado un gran acierto. Una vez adquiridos algunos vestidos vagaron por la exclusiva tienda y llegaron al departamento infantil. Pansy rodó los ojos y sonrío con maldad, Astoria ni siquiera había pasado a primera base y ya estaba eligiendo ropa de bebé, qué ilusa si pensaba que Draco sería alguien fácil de atrapar. Sin embargo su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando un niño se detuvo a unos metros de ellas con cara de estar muy aburrido y mirando en todas direcciones, como buscando a alguien. Y no es que el niño tuviera algo malo, por el contrario, lo que la tenía con la boca abierta era ver a Draco Malfoy nuevamente de ¿unos cinco o seis años?.

Rápidamente se apresuró al pequeño imaginando que alguien le lanzó un maleficio a su amigo, porque era imposible que existiera una copia fiel a un Malfoy en este mundo sin poseer una gota de sangre mágica de esa familia. Astoria la siguió intrigada y ahogó un grito al ver al pequeño y tuvo que ponerse ambas manos sobre los labios cuando una versión femenina del niño se acercó a conversar con él.

-¿Draco?- lo llamó Pansy, pero este ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. Es más, comenzó a caminar junto a quien definitivamente era su hermana.

En un acto reflejo sacó su celular del bolso y les tomó varias fotografías a los niños mientras los seguía por los pasillos. ¡Qué sucedía ahí? No era posible que Draco hubiera ocultado que tenía hijos, él jamás los hubiera desconocido ni abandonado sus responsabilidades. Esto era sólo una coincidencia ¿verdad? Se fue acercando más a los niños para interrogarlos cuando una rubia platina llegó hasta ellos con una reluciente sonrisa y prendas para cada uno de ellos.

-¡Que niños más hermosos tienes querida!- escuchó decir a una anciana que admiraba a los pequeños.

-Muchas gracias, son mi adoración- respondió la blonda a la mujer.

-¿Gemelos?- recibió una afirmación de la joven- ¿Qué edad tienen?- oyó interrogar nuevamente a la mujer mayor.

-Seis, los cumplieron en marzo- respondió amablemente- si nos disculpa aún tenemos cosas que hacer- y tomando a los niños de la mano se dirigió al probador.

-Pansy- murmuró Astoria- dime que esos niños no tienen nada que ver con Draco- su voz denotaba el mismo desconcierto que sentía ella y hasta un poco de terror.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y revisó las fotografías de su celular. ¡Qué estúpida! Sólo fotografió a los niños y no a la mujer. Obviamente se trataba de una muggle, una bruja no habría dudado en presentarse ante Draco y los medios exigiendo no sólo el apellido Malfoy sino todos los beneficios económicos que tener hijos con su rubio amigo conllevaba. Era una coincidencia, la rubia tenía muchos rasgos -como sus cabellos- que la hacían similar a Draco y que obviamente heredaron los pequeños; sí, sólo era una tremenda coincidencia. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que pudiera molestar a su amigo ¿cierto? Y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le respondió a su compañera:

-No seas absurda Astoria, es sólo una coincidencia- y para dar mayor credibilidad a su respuesta agregó- recuerda que los Malfoy sólo tienen unigénitos.

Al notar el alivio en el rostro de Astoria la instó a seguirla y a los pocos minutos ambas iban cómodamente sentadas en un taxi rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

Aún en Harrod's, Caitlyn Puckle sonreía con satisfacción ante la confusión de la mujer mayor al pensar que los gemelos de Hermione eran sus hijos. Volvió agradecer al sol de Egipto que aclaró nuevamente su cabello estos días; aprovechando que Graham se encontraba en Latinoamérica había aceptado la remodelación de un hotel en ese país. Cada vez que su cabello estaba permanente expuesto al sol aumentaba el parecido con sus sobrinos y ellos alegremente seguían el juego, más aún cuando salían con Graham, tanta frecuente confusión se había convertido en su broma personal. Recibió su tarjeta de crédito y tras agradecer a la empaquetadora tomó sus compras y se dirigió con los niños a la salida en busca de un taxi e ir a casa de su prima política. Nuevamente tenían una confusión más sobre la cual reír.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco soltó el nudo de su corbata y se dejó caer cansadamente sobre la cama. Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena y tendría que bajar a reunirse con el resto del equipo. Había sido un día muy productivo y había cerrado la compra de una hacienda de 40.000 hectáreas en la Patagonia chilena. Si bien el viaje contemplaba visitar sólo tres países en Latinoamérica para evaluar la ampliación de su empresa hotelera, cuando se disponían a regresar a Inglaterra le informaron que la familia chilena aceptaba su oferta. El interés de Draco en esa vasta propiedad no tenía relación con la ganadería ni el turismo, sino la gran cantidad de gas detectada en sus napas; definitivamente estaba entrando a un nuevo mercado, pero era consciente que ese tipo de mineral era ampliamente codiciado en el mercado energético y que si bien había ofrecido un poco más que los otros oferentes, las ganancias serían más que considerables. Sí, definitivamente todo había sido perfecto: compró la hacienda en Chile, logró realizar las evaluaciones completas de los terrenos escogidos en Brasil, Ecuador y Argentina e incluso cerrar unos negocios no considerados para su empresa constructora en el país tras andino. Cuando comenzó sus empresas y abandonó las fronteras de Inglaterra, por primera vez entendió el concepto de su padre sobre que para tener éxito en los negocios es imprescindible dominar el idioma de tu socio o del país en el que te instalarás; ahora todas aquellas horas gastadas durante sus vacaciones aprendiendo alemán, español, italiano, japonés y francés realmente han dado sus frutos; incluso había ampliado su gama de idiomas al sueco, chino y koreano. Era por eso que precisamente Puckle, además de Granger, se había convertido en un elemento primordial para él, ambos dominaban perfectamente igual número de idiomas y el rubio tenía como cuota adicional una educación impecable.

Mientras observaba como la luz natural se iba perdiendo en la última ciudad del mundo, como llamaban a Punta Arenas, su mente recorrió los eventos transcurridos estos últimos tres meses desde que se estableció en el mundo muggle. Tal como contemplaron con Theo y Blaise, la rata de biblioteca de Granger fue un as ganador en todo el sentido de la palabra, seguía igual de estructurada que en Hogwarts en todo lo relacionado al trabajo, siempre más de lo solicitado, cubriendo todos los puntos e incluso los que podrían llegar a tratarse en 100 mil años más, sus trabajos eran verdaderas estrategias político-económicas… absolutamente perfectas. Sin embargo, más de una vez la había cuestionado sólo por hacerla rabiar, ese era un placer mal sano que se negaba a abandonar, puede ser una niñería pero la cara de enojo y las mejillas rojas de la leona conteniendo la ira valían la pena. No pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa ante el recuerdo. Por otro lado, en el mundo mágico las cosas iban igual de bien, la presencia de Granger permitió el cierre de negocios que, por desconfianza o imagen, algunos empresarios extranjeros se habían negado a aceptar para no vincularse al apellido Malfoy, Nott o Zabini. Definitivamente todos estaban ganando.

Miró la elegante habitación y sintió la necesidad de estar en Londres, en su casa. Extrañaba su tierra, su hogar, a su madre. Era algo raro en él ser apegado a un lugar, nunca antes había tenido relevancia el tiempo que permanecía fuera, Narcisa podía estar con él en cualquier momento e incluso aprovechaba sus salidas en solitario para un buen revolcón con alguna mujer guapa, pero ahora realmente sentía una necesidad de regresar, como si lo llamaran ¡me estoy poniendo viejo!, pensó con ironía. La vibración del celular le alertó que tenía nuevos correos electrónicos y al abrir su buzón se encontró uno de Pansy con algunos adjuntos.

 _¿Hasta cuándo ibas a mantener el secreto de tus hijos, Draquito?_ , decía el campo del asunto. Draco frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo.

 _"¡Draco, Draco, Draco!: Mal amigo, aunque querías mantener el secreto tus genes te delatan. Lamentablemente no pude fotografiar a la madre (se me fue) para enrostrártela cuando llegues… jajajajajaja… estaba con Astoria en Harrod's cuando los vimos. Te diré que casi quedas viudo antes de casarte porque 'tu postulante a esposa' casi muere de la impresión al creer que no sería la primera en darte un heredero… jajajajaja… ¿Sabías que incluso está mirando ropa de bebé? Creo que los Greengrass no te darán respiro para que la embaraces así que es probable que cuando la lleves a la cama, sino lo has hecho ya, no te veremos la cara hasta que lo logres_ (la muy víbora llenó una línea de emoticones de risa y burla) _. En todo caso, bonita descendencia Draquito. Un beso y nos vemos a tu regreso. Cariños de la tía Pansy"._

-¿Qué mierda?- gruñó en voz baja mientras descargaba los archivos.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente esos niños del aeropuerto y ahora pudo observarlos detalladamente. Realmente eran una copia fiel de sí mismo a la misma edad y la niña era hermosa aún en sus rasgos infantiles; no quería imaginar los dolores de cabeza que se llevaría el padre cuando entrara a la adolescencia. Se dio cuenta que estaban mudando los dientes y no pudo evitar sonreír; recordó los cinco euros que le entregó el pequeño y que aún conservaba sin motivo en su billetera, ese niño sí que tenía carácter. Entendía a Pansy y su primera impresión, en imagen eran unos verdaderos Malfoy e inconscientemente acarició la imagen que le devolvía la pantalla. Si no fuera porque él siempre utiliza hechizos anticonceptivos sobre sí mismo para evitar embarazos podría entrar en la duda; pero jamás había fallado, nunca había perdido la cabeza con nadie como para olvidar algo tan importante; bueno, sólo una vez, pero si hubieran existido consecuencias los amigos de la involucrada ya lo tendrían o casado o 10 metros bajo tierra.

Contestó el mail de Pansy con un simple "Qué graciosa" y aunque tuvo la intención de borrarlo, sin saber sus reales motivaciones, guardó las imágenes en la memoria externa de su celular. Era curioso, era la segunda vez en menos de tres meses que esos niños de alguna forma se cruzaban en su camino. Recordó que su abuela paterna siempre decía _: "Nada sucede al azar: la primera vez es coincidencia, la segunda un aviso y la tercera un mensaje que no se debe ignorar"_. Ya iban dos ¿realmente debía ignorar este tema y dejarlo como sólo un chiste de la vida? Observaba la imagen de los pequeños cuando esta fue reemplazada por un mensaje. Era de Graham y le informaba que iban bajando al comedor del hotel. Observó por último vez la fotografía y comenzó a arreglar su corbata. Si existía una tercera vez se tomaría el consejo de su abuela en serio y llegaría hasta el final. Lanzó un hechizo sobre su ropa desapareciendo las arrugas y abandonó la habitación tan pulcro como siempre, como debía ser un Malfoy.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hola, han pasado algunos días y unos que otros cambios personales que me habían imposibilitado actualizar. La esposa de Graham es una pieza esencial para sembrar confusión en las serpientes, sólo hay que esperar cuándo alguien más se encontrará con los mini Malfoys y alerte a Draco. Nos leemos pronto._


	7. Chapter 7

_Despertares_

Draco mantuvo presionado el botón de apertura de las puertas del ascensor del estacionamiento y así dar tiempo de llegar a Theo que a poca distancia descendía de su Jaguar SUV. Apresurando el paso, el castaño ingresó al elevador y tras saludar a su amigo con un abrazo y un cariñoso golpeteo de espaldas, Draco presionó el botón con el número 26.

-¿Así que fue provechoso tu viaje?- preguntó Theo con interés, esperando recibir más detalles del rubio.

-Sí, llegamos ayer por la tarde, pero efectivamente fue muy productivo- pasó una mano por su lacio cabello y se apegó más a su amigo cuando se detuvieron en el primer piso. Las puertas se abrieron e ingresaron aproximadamente seis personas, entre ellos, Graham Puckle. Iban a hacerle notar su presencia en la parte posterior cuando una séptima persona, a una velocidad poco común en ella, ingresó dos segundos antes que terminaran de cerrarse las puertas.

-¡Jane Granger!- escucharon saludar a Puckle a la castaña que inspiraba tratando de recuperar el aliento- al menos podrías saludarme después de haber estado casi tres semanas sin verme. Voy a pensar que no me extrañaste- la voz del joven tomó una entonación teatral, provocando que Theo y Draco se miraran interrogantes y pusieran mayor interés en la conversación.

-¡Graham! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿y por qué no me avisaste?- vieron a Granger girarse hacia el rubio y abrazarlo estrechamente- te extrañé y lo sabes, no sé porqué preguntas ridiculeces- acompañó su frase con uno de sus típicos golpes en el brazo que normalmente les daba a Potter y Weasley en el colegio.

-Porque quería darle la sorpresa a mi enana favorita… aunque… te noto algo extraño- dijo mientras la inspeccionaba- ¿agregaste un centímetro más a tus tacos o estoy achicando?

-¡Idiota!- junto a la respuesta recibió un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el hombro.

-Al menos Caitlyn me recibió mejor que tú- continuó Puckle- que una de mis tres mujeres favoritas me espere con los brazos abiertos cuando estoy fuera es gratificante- sus palabras fueron acompañadas esta vez de una sonrisa ladina y el levantamiento rápido de cejas- Estoy seguro que cuando Tari me vea no saldrá por horas de mis brazos. Mucho menos después de los regalos que le traje.

En este punto de la conversación las serpientes trataban de clarificar qué tipo de relación existía entre esos dos que los hacía tan cercanos.

-Eso es porque Caitlyn está loca de amor por ti y Tari es una niña… te adora y eres prácticamente su príncipe azul. ¡Y te he dicho que no la mal enseñes tanto!- lo miró con reproche- Y eso que sólo somos tres tus mujeres favoritas no lo creo, tu madre estará encantada al saber que no la amas.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió, enana.

-¡Te he dicho cien mil veces que no me llames enana en la oficina!- siseó Granger mientras daba espacio a tres personas que bajaron en el piso 19 y retrocedía para dejar desocupada la parte de adelante a quienes ingresaron.

-Enana- volvió a repetir Puckle ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Tanto pasar tiempo con Malfoy se te están pegando sus mañas- exclamó con ironía.

-Me voy a poner celoso, Granger- ¿Puckle estaba imitando su entonación?- no llevamos ni dos minutos juntos y ya estás pensando en el gran jefe- se inclinó y algo murmuró al oído a la castaña que provocó un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Contigo no se puede!- suspiró la muchacha y antes que dijera algo más fue empujada por el otro rubio fuera del elevador, quien posicionó su mano en su espalda baja. Ya estaban en el piso 25.

Los amigos observaron cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y luego abrirse en el último piso. Saludaron educadamente a una más arreglada Camile, continuando en silencio por el amplio pasillo hasta el despacho de Theo, donde tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones de cuero color blanco hueso. La oficina del castaño tenía una dimensión igual a la de Draco y Blaise, pero a diferencia de sus amigos le gustaban los colores claros y cálidos; crecer en su oscura mansión familiar lo hacían ansiar luz y calor de hogar en todo lo que lo rodeaba en la actualidad.

-Así que ahora estamos en el mercado energético- retomó el castaño la conversación que iniciaran en el subterráneo del edificio.

-Sí, es algo sin lo que el mundo muggle no puede funcionar- corroboró el rubio- lástima que no podamos utilizar la magia para hacerlo más rentable acá. Pero te aseguro que es una buena inversión. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en tus reuniones?

-Tampoco me quejo. Con Blaise nos reunimos con el equipo de programación japonés y sólo nos resta finiquitar los términos con el Ministerio de Magia para poner en marcha el proyecto. Te aseguro que será toda una revolución mundial en juegos digitales- el castaño sonrió ampliamente- esta semana tenemos una reunión con el ministro y la próxima una con el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, más que nada para finiquitar detalles porque toda la propuesta y marco legal presentado con Granger hace un mes atrás ya fue aprobado- cuando mencionó a la castaña Theo notó el cambio en las facciones de Draco- no sé si tienes reuniones que la incluyan, pero mañana y el próximo martes ella me acompañará al mundo mágico- agregó mirándolo detenidamente.

Draco asintió distraídamente, tratando de alejar una molestia alojada muy al fondo de su conciencia. Inevitablemente su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que escucharon en el ascensor.

-¿Qué te está molestando?- le preguntó Theo directamente.

-No sé si molestando es realmente la palabra, pero ¿no crees que Puckle y Granger tienen una relación demasiado estrecha para ser simplemente laboral?- Theo sopesaba sus palabras y no pudo menos que asentir dándole la razón.

-En el tiempo que llevamos en la empresa me he percatado que tienen una familiaridad que no se extiende al resto de su equipo de trabajo o colegas en general, es más bien de complicidad y en conversaciones captadas por Pansy podría afirmar que también se ven fuera de la oficina.

-¿Has averiguado algo más sobre el pasado de Granger desde que salió de Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco a lo que recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de su amigo.

-A veces pienso que tal vez ya estaba embarazada cuando salió de Hogwarts- dijo el castaño meditativo.

-No- soltó automáticamente Draco.

-¿No? ¿y cómo puedes asegurarlo?- preguntó a su vez Theo, ahora sí detallando todos los gestos de su amigo.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal, deliberando si le mentía o no a su amigo sobre su noche con Granger; era lo único que jamás había contado a nadie, su secreto personal. Y no es que sintiera remordimiento o vergüenza de haberse involucrado con la ex Gryffindor, sólo lo consideraba demasiado íntimo y no quería que fuera de dominio público como la mayor parte de sus aventuras.

-Draco- insistió Theo- ¿sucedió algo con Granger que no sepamos?

El rubio se giró lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron: la azul interrogante y la gris imperturbable.

-Granger y tú tuvieron algo en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?- dedujo el castaño- ¿después de la apuesta que ganó cuando te besó? Porque antes de eso podría jurar que si hubiera sucedido algo nos hubiéramos enterado- aseguró reacomodándose en el sillón.

Observó a Draco apoyarse contra el gran ventanal mientras sopesaba la respuesta a dar, eso le bastó a Theo para entender que toda su suposición era correcta.

-Fue la última noche- respondió por fin- y te puedo asegurar que nadie la había tocado antes.

Theo silbó largamente y una sonrisa adornó su atractivo rostro.

-Y por qué, si se puede saber, te lo tenías tan guardadito?- fue eso más que nada lo que llamó su atención. Hasta el día de hoy ellos siempre sabían quién era la pareja de turno de cada cual o la amante de una noche, no por morbosidad sino porque eran conscientes que su dinero atraía a las mujeres en ambos mundos, no sólo para ser vistas y fotografiadas con ellos, sino muchas veces con claras intenciones de comprometerlos, no importando si ya habían estado con uno antes. Para los tres amigos su amistad era demasiado valiosa para perderla por enredos de falda y su círculo no era tan amplio como para no caer en ese error.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Esa noche hice muchas cosas por primera vez- su voz sonó nostálgica a oídos de Theo- y Granger no era cualquier mujerzuela que se andaba insinuando para meterse en mi cama como el resto… simplemente sucedió y si lo callé es…

-Porque fue especial- terminó Theo por él.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero no porque hubiéramos estado enamorados o algo por el estilo, con el beso surgió una atracción por parte de ambos y simplemente sucedió- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio- esa noche todos los finados Malfoy se revolcaron en su tumba- una carcajada resonó en la estancia y el castaño se unió a ella al imaginar a Lucius tratando de resucitar para evitar tal pecado por parte de su hijo.

-Por suerte los Black ya tenían varios desertores, sino hubiera sido una lucha campal en el más allá- bromeó Theo.

-No puedo contradecirte, aunque los más puristas lo deben haber hecho- su sonrisa se apagó y su rostro se tornó serio- no me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de esa noche y si no les dije nada es porque igual que inició terminó, fue tan breve que muchas veces llegué a pensar que lo había soñado.

-¿Tan bueno fue?

No había morbo en la pregunta y Draco lo entendió así, sólo la intención de tener una respuesta clara a un hecho tan increíble como lo que es dos némesis y enemigos declarados por siete años terminen sus estudios con una noche de sexo juntos.

-Diferente.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora Hermione Granger es una madre soltera con dos hijos de un muggle, que abandonó el mundo mágico y que trabaja para nosotros. Salvo un gran enigma que todos queremos resolver, no hay nada más- respondió el platino dando por finalizada la conversación y dirigiéndose a la puerta; antes de abrirla se volteó hacia el castaño- ¿almorzamos en casa? Mi madre dice que lleva años sin verte.

Theo asintió y vio como su amigo desaparecía tras la puerta. Ocultar ese tipo de cosas no era común en él, no con ellos por lo menos, por lo que algún tipo de huella debió dejar la castaña en el impenetrable Draco Malfoy, que tan profunda era algo que ahora también estaba dispuesto a averiguar, el único problema radicaba en los hijos de la leona, eran un muro que no cualquier mago estaba dispuesto a escalar, menos un Malfoy. Recordó la cara de espanto de Granger el primer día que llegaron a la empresa y una idea cruzó fugazmente ante sus ojos, sin embargo, la descartó cuando recordó la fotografía que la chica mantiene en su escritorio. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se amonestó mentalmente.

-Que ridiculeces piensas Theo- dijo en voz alta y luego se caminó hacia su escritorio para encender su laptop e iniciar el día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El recuadro avisando que el traspaso de datos había concluido alertó a Hermione que era momento de retirar el pendrive que Graham le había facilitado con las negociaciones realizadas en el viaje a Latinoamérica. Abrió la carpeta que llevaba el mismo nombre y se encontró con varias subcarpetas divididas según país; sin embargo, sus ojos se concentraron en la que titulaba "Fotos" y procedió a abrirla. Su sonrisa se fue ampliando a medida que veía selfies de su carismático y atractivo primo haciendo el tonto o formando parte del paisaje, mas cuando el protagonista dejó de ser Graham y pasó a ser Draco Malfoy su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gesto de interrogación ¿Por qué su primo sacó tantas fotos al hurón? Habían al menos 50 fotografías de Malfoy en distintas acciones: revisando documentos en el jet privado, observando por la ventana, en reuniones, caminando, formando parte del paisaje y una en particular hizo que por un momento el corazón de Hermione se detuviera y luego latiera más rápido. La fotografía era un primer plano del rostro del rubio que miraba directamente a la cámara y su boca dibujaba su típica sonrisa de lado marca registrada que tantos suspiros sacaban a las mujeres ¿cómo podía existir un hombre con un rostro tan hermoso y masculino a la vez? Pero como siempre, fueron esos ojos grises los que la mantuvieron cautiva. Eran tan profundos, observadores, sagaces y algo más que no quiso seguir indagando.

Estaba tan concentrada en la imagen que ocupaba toda la pantalla de su notebook que no se percató del ingreso de una persona a su despacho que luego se ubicó a un costado de ella.

-¿Realmente es un tipo muy atractivo no?- preguntaron directamente a su oído, provocando que la castaña saltara en su asiento.

-¡Santo cielo, Graham! Me asustaste- respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Pensé que tu concentración era por los documentos que te pasé, no porque estabas babeando con la foto del jefe- la pinchó divertido por el rubor que cubrió el rostro de su prima.

La castaña movió la cabeza negativamente y pasó sus manos por su rostro tratando de disimular su color, sin embargo la pregunta inicial retornó a su memoria y aprovechó que Graham estaba presente para salir de la duda.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos de Malfoy?- vio al rubio rodear su escritorio y sentarse en la silla frente a ella observándola en silencio por varios minutos, lo que le dio pie a pensar que la respuesta tal vez no le iba a gustar. Y así fue.

-Estoy haciendo archivos para los niños.

-¡¿Quéeee?!- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara dos decibeles más alto de lo normal- Graham, no estás pensando en revelarle la verdad ¿o sí?- preguntó alarmada. Era consciente de la cercanía que entre las serpientes y su primo se había dado naturalmente en estos tres meses y que Graham tenía una muy buena opinión de Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que no, me ofende que siquiera lo preguntes- respondió con molestia- sin embargo, algún día querrán saber quién y cómo es su padre- levantó la mano frenando la réplica que ya nacía de los labios de la castaña- lo harán Jane y lo sabes, lo necesitan. Tal vez tú te niegas a reconocerlo pero es cosa de mirarlos cuando salimos y ven a otros niños con sus padres, el anhelo en el rostro de Tari y la aparente apatía en el de Scor. Harry, Ron y yo los amamos como verdaderos hijos, pero no somos su padre; tú se los estás negando.

-Sabes por qué lo hago Graham.

-Sé tus argumentos pero creo que él también merece el beneficio de la duda- observó a la chica volver a mover la cabeza negativamente- pero finalmente es tu decisión aunque no la comparta. Y sabes que Ron y Harry también piensan lo mismo.

-Serán sólo tres años, máximo cuatro que estemos en Inglaterra y cuando nos vayamos iniciaremos una nueva vida… - comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por su primo.

-Una nueva vida para ti pero para ellos será sacarlos de todo lo que conocen y aman. También son mi sangre y a veces me dan ganas de poder hacer algo para llenar esa vacío y me frustra no hacerlo- suspiró con cansancio dándole a entender que era una conversación agotada y totalmente de su desagrado.- Si no les darás a su verdadero padre podrías intentar iniciar una relación y establecer una familia con un buen hombre que los ame y represente ese rol, así cuando se marchen no será desarraigarlos de todo. No has tenido ninguna relación desde que te embarazaste, eres una mujer brillante y atractiva, al menos podrías intentarlo.

-Ser madre soltera es una responsabilidad de 24 horas y no me deja tiempo para…

-Son sólo excusas- movió las manos con exasperación- ¿Estás segura que no sientes nada por él?

La pregunta de su primo hizo que su mirada se fijara nuevamente en la imagen del rostro de Malfoy que le devolvía el monitor y cualquier respuesta a entregar quedó atorada en su garganta cuando dos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien. Graham dio la autorización por ella y segundos después vieron como Draco Malfoy ingresaba a su oficina.

La primera reacción de los primos fue cruzar miradas y Graham, dándole tiempo a recuperarse, se paró para saludar al platino. Hermione, cerró nerviosamente el archivo y se puso de pie.

-Draco, buenos días- escuchó decir a Graham- pensé que descansarías hoy después de tanto viaje- mientras intercambiaban apretón de manos la castaña evaluaba las expresiones de Malfoy tratando de encontrar en su rostro alguna señal de haber escuchado la conversación, pero no había ningún gesto hostil o de interrogación que así lo demostrara.

-Granger- saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Malfoy.

Sin mayores miramientos, Draco observó la pequeña y ordenada oficina de la chica. Desde los prácticos muebles color caoba, los documentos impresos en una esquina de un librero, que no le extrañó que estuviera lleno de textos de leyes, economía y otros temas de interés, hasta el ventanal que, como en todo el edificio, cubría de techo a piso todo el contorno exterior dando una vista diferente de la ciudad según la ubicación. Caminó con la elegancia nata que lo caracterizaba hasta el ventanal y desde allí posó sus ojos grises en sus dos empleados y luego recorrió el escritorio de la chica, localizando la fotografía de dos niños de sonrientes rostros redondos, cabellos color marrón y ojos un claro tono miel.

-Bonitos niños Granger- comentó- felicitaciones. ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Gracias- respondió algo insegura- ¿a qué se debe el placer de tu visita?- dijo evadiendo la respuesta ya que sería muy fácil para él hacer cálculos. Si el platino notó algo raro en su conducta no dijo nada.

-Quería hablar con ustedes sobre los detalles del viaje a Latinoamérica porque Theo me dijo que mañana tienes que asistirlo a reuniones durante el día- obviamente Hermione entendió que se refería a su ida al Ministerio mágico.

-Sí, mañana me encuentro con Theo directamente en el punto de reunión.

-Como tengo prisa con algunos temas te estuve llamando a tu oficina y te envié mensajes a tu celular- las palabras iban dirigidas al otro rubio- como no logré ubicarte imaginé que ya estaban trabajando juntos por lo que vine y así aprovechaba de conocer estas dependencias.

Graham observaba a Draco y su rostro era tan imperturbable que era imposible que hubiera escuchado la conversación con la castaña, lo que lo hizo sentir aliviado y retomar su confianza habitual con él.

-Le pasé temprano los datos y justamente había venido para coordinar el trabajo… en la prisa mi celular quedó en la oficina, por eso no sabía que me estabas llamando- se disculpó recibiendo una afirmación del otro joven.

-Bueno, ya que están juntos me gustaría me preparen un informe con los alcances legales. Granger, concéntrate en lo energético, es un tema que me gustaría abordar también desde otras perspectivas- vio cómo la muchacha anotaba sus indicaciones en su cuaderno corporativo, _"hay cosas que nunca cambiarán",_ pensó con sorna.

-Apuntado ¿para cuándo lo quieres?

-Quiero un preliminar para el miércoles, lo discutiremos camino a Eastbourne.

-¿Será viaje de un día o más?- preguntó para más que nada para programarse con los niños. Por experiencia sabía que cuando estaba mucho tiempo fuera con un asesor tenía la consideración de dejarlo retomar su carga de trabajo habitual para evitar atrasos y también su vida familiar. Ese era otro punto que admiraba de Malfoy, el respeto por el trabajo de sus empleados.

-Prográmate para dos noches. Salimos el miércoles a primera hora y regresamos el viernes- con una breve frase de despedida se encaminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la oficina.

Los ojos verdes y los miel se buscaron automáticamente. El rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos y enlazó sus manos por sobre el escritorio, reconfortándola.

-No te preocupes, no escuchó nada.

-Lo mismo creo yo, aunque con estas serpientes nunca se sabe. ¿Te conté que Draco domina perfectamente la legeremancia y oclumancia?- el rostro de su primo se movió afirmativamente.

-Me explicaste los términos pero no creo que ninguno de ellos utilice la magia para los negocios ni en la oficina en general. No lo necesitan- aclaró el rubio.

Hermione apretó más las manos de su primo que parecían tragarse las de ellas y sonrió.

-¿Te están creciendo las manos?- bromeó para devolverle el golpe que le hizo en el ascensor sobre su estatura.

-¡Son para atraparte mejor!- exclamó imitando la voz del lobo de La Caperucita Roja.

-¿Sabes que te comportas como un adolescente?- se burló de nuevo- no sé cómo Caitlyn te soporta.

-Es que mi amada esposa es un ser celestial y a ella mis manos y lo que puedo hacer con ellas le encanta- para reforzar sus palabras desenlazó sus manos y gesticuló con ellas en el aire dando a entender que estaba acariciando los senos de su mujer.

-¡Graham Puckle! Eres un ordinario- mas sus carcajadas desmentían la reprimenda anterior.

-¡Y tú Hermione Granger, eres una mojigata!

-Ese fue un golpe bajo. A Dios gracias estoy a salvo de tener que andar cuidándome la espalda de todas esas mujeres frescas que se te insinúan todo el tiempo. ¡Pobre Caitlyn!- suspiró dramáticamente.

-De pobre nada. Tiene a este atractivo hombre totalmente enamorado de ella, si pareciera que lleva mis huevos en su cartera cuando no estamos juntos- la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura ante el comentario- aunque si tu madre y mi padre no fueran hermanos tal vez hubieras calzado entre mis preferencias.

-Eres un mentiroso- se defendió la castaña- ni siquiera nos hubiéramos conocido porque yo de todas formas hubiera ido a Hogwarts. Y por nada del mundo cambiaría nada que evitara que fueras mi primo favorito.

-Enana- dijo Graham poniéndose de pie y comenzando a abrir a la puerta- soy el único primo que tienes.

La risa de ambos murió en sus labios cuando al abrirse completamente la puerta el rubio se encontró con una asombrada Pansy Parkinson. Hermione la miró y pensó que esta era la mañana más visitada por serpientes que había tenido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llevaba más de 20 minutos sentado tratando de procesar el mismo párrafo sin lograr concentrarse en ninguna oración completa y es que por más que lo intentaba la conversación entre Granger y Puckle volvía una y otra vez. ¿De qué estaba huyendo la leona? Más aún, ¿por qué le ocultaría al padre de sus hijos su existencia? Se veían unos niños felices a simple vista ¿sería un hombre abusivo? Y si sus hijos eran magos ¿por qué no se refugió en el mundo mágico?

-¿Qué te sucedió Hermione Granger?- se oyó exteriorizar lo que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

¿Pero qué papel jugaba Puckle en toda esta ecuación? Indudablemente era muy cercano a Granger y también conocía a Potter y Weasley ¿sabría su condición de magos también? ¿qué o quién lo unía a tal grado a la castaña y a sus hijos? La forma posesiva en que habló de los pequeños y su solicitud de darle una oportunidad al padre; ¿a qué se refirió con "también son mi sangre"?. Preguntas y más preguntas era lo único que obtenía. No fue a propósito el escuchar la conversación pero su oído y todos sus sentidos en general se habían agudizado en ese año que Voldermort y los mortífagos tomaron su casa como cuartel. Y respecto a la conversación, estaba seguro que se perdió una parte importante de ella. Así que Granger sólo contemplaba estar tres o cuatros años más en el Reino Unido ¿acaso no pensaba enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts para que estudien?. Se dio por rendido y se dirigió al ventanal para admirar el paisaje que en estos momentos no le brindaba ni respuestas ni sosiego. En todo caso ¿a él qué le importaba la vida de Granger y las decisiones que tomara con sus hijos? Si no quería contarle al pobre infeliz que le había dado dos hijos tampoco era de su incumbencia y sin embargo ¿por qué lo inquietaba?

-¡Carajos Granger!- tanto pensar ya lo estaba exasperando, pero más aún que la vida de Granger lo inquietara de tal manera. ¡Por Merlín! Tenía cientos de empleados y se estaba preocupando por la vida privada de uno.

Oyó la puerta de su despacho abrirse y los tacones de Pansy siendo amortiguados por la alfombra mientras se acercaba a él. Sabía que era ella porque los pasos de su madre eran más suaves y Camile jamás se atrevería ingresar sin autorización, así como ninguna empleada de la empresa.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?- su mirada recorrió el centro de Londres imaginando que era eso lo que observaba tan concentrado su amigo.

-Sólo cavilando algunas cosas.

-Y ¿te gustó mi correo?- preguntó aguantando la risa que trataba de controlar infructuosamente - ¡vamos Draco! No puedes negar que esos niños pasan por Malfoy en cualquier parte- su sonrisa se volvió carcajada- no sé qué fue más impresionante, si haber encontrado esos niños o la cara de Astoria al verlos- trató de imitar el rostro de la rubia y a la vez dio golpes en el brazo al platino para que se girara a verla.

Draco no pudo menos que reír ante las gesticulaciones de sorpresa y luego espanto que hacía Pansy. Realmente se podía imaginar a Astoria en su lugar. Pero luego recordó una parte del correo de la pelinegra y su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿Dices que Astoria fue a la sección de niños?- volvió a girarse hacia el ventanal mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Sí, fue así como nos encontramos a tus clones gemelos- aprovechó nuevamente Pansy para picarlo, sin embargo agregó seria- parece que Antón Greengrass ahora sí te quiere como marido de su hija. ¿Está totalmente finiquitado ese tema o podría obligarte a cumplir el compromiso arreglado por tu padre y abuelo?

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- respondió tranquilo- para mi juicio él mismo pidió que ante el Wizengamont que se disolviera cualquier vínculo del acuerdo prenupcial sobre mi enlace con cualquiera de sus hijas. Como mi madre, él y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, la disolución fue legal y se rompieron los contratos mágicos que habían de por medio.

-¿Y qué sucede entre tú y Astoria?– preguntó la morena con curiosidad- la verdad es que no te veo interesado en nadie en la actualidad y ni siquiera recuerdo que en el colegio lo hayas estado- meditó- ¡y hasta te perdiste a esta preciosura!- dijo apuntándose a sí misma y gesticulando con sus brazos todo su cuerpo.

Draco rió con lo dicho por su amiga y volvió al tema de Astoria.

-Honestamente Astoria sería la esposa ideal para mí: es hermosa, inteligente, finos modales, sangre pura, de buena cuna…

-Parece que estás hablando de una yegua- lo interrumpió con hastío su amiga- ¿sabes lo que deseo para cada uno de nosotros?- como tenía nuevamente la atención del rubio continuó- quiero magia- le dio un golpe en el hombro a escuchar su risa- es en serio Draco. Quiero que cuando hablemos de quienes serán sus esposas- refiriéndose a los tres chicos- y mi esposo- apuntándose a sí misma- nos brillen los ojos, se acelere nuestro corazón, recordemos su aroma cuando estemos lejos y lo tengamos en la memoria grabado como si fuera el nuestro- volteó hacia él para que la mirara a los ojos- quiero que seamos felices, lo merecemos. Y sólo te voy a aceptar a una mujer cuando te escuche hablar de ella con pasión, que se note que te removió el piso, que te haga reír o que te haga rabiar, pero que te saque de la burbuja de indiferencia en la que vives- terminó.

-No sé a lo que te refieres Pansy, me gusta mi trabajo y por supuesto que me gusta mi vida como es ahora- sus palabras eran firmes.

-Por supuesto que te gusta tu vida actual… no tenemos que andarnos cuidando el culo cada vez que caminamos derechos- apuntó- me refiero a la parte sentimental. Los miro y sólo veo a tres atractivos hombres trabajando, disfrutando el dinero y viviendo la vida loca.

-¿Acaso tú tienes alguien que te haga sentir así?- preguntó el rubio para desviar el tema.

-No aún, pero estoy abierta a aceptarlo cuando llegue- cruzó los brazos y sonrió- así como estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar tu intención de desviar el tema.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio observando la vista hasta que la morena volvió a hablar.

-¿A que no sabías que Puckle y Granger son primos?- soltó como si nada y sonrió cuando el rubio giró de inmediato con una ceja alzada invitándola a que continúe- el padre de él y la madre de ella son hermanos, por eso tanta familiaridad.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó ahora interesado y tomando sentido parte de la conversación que escuchó hace dos horas atrás.

-De casualidad. Fui a la oficina de Granger y los escuché hablando… y como me sorprendieron tuve que admitir que estaba con una oreja pegada a la puerta. Estoy perdiendo mis habilidades de camuflaje- rió- también me enteré que Puckle sabe nuestra condición de magos así como todo lo relacionado a Hogwarts y el mundo mágico. Cuando le pregunté a Granger porqué lo había revelado me aclaró que él estaba presente cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts y que tanto Dumbledore como Mcgonagall lo sabían desde el inicio.

Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente y tras procesar toda esa información se dio cuenta que una de esas molestias que lo venían persiguiendo hace algún tiempo había desaparecido ¿cuál? No quiso indagarlo por ahora. Vio como Pansy se dirigía a la puerta y cuando estuvo por cruzarla hizo un alto, lo que según su experiencia obedecía a que los había metido en algo que no le gustaría.

-Antes que se me olvide- miró sus uñas con calma y luego los ojos azules se encontraron con los grises- todo el cuerpo legal cada seis meses se reúne fuera de la oficina y esta vez es en dos viernes más… lo entretenido es que arriendan un restaurant con karaoke- Draco ya veía por donde venía la cosa por lo que alzó una ceja- hacen concursos y este año lo harán por parejas. Estuve hablando con Graham y nos extendió la invitación y yo acepté por los cuatro- el rubio ni siquiera alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente- no he aceptado nada que complique nuestras agendas para esa fecha por lo que todos estamos libres y no admito negativas. Compartir un poco con ellos no nos matará. Te quiero amigo- fue lo último que escuchó el joven antes que la puerta de su despacho se cerrara.

Definitivamente Pansy lo iba a volver loco. Él sabía que había aceptado porque desde que Blaise los llevó hace cuatro años a un bar con karaoke la morena había salido tan fascinada que desde esa fecha comenzó a aprender canciones muggles y a ponerse al día con los cantantes de moda. ¿Blaise o Pansy? Tendría que decidir a cuál matar primero porque sabía que salvo que resucite Voldemort nada podría hacer para cambiar los planes que la morena había trazado para ellos.

Se pasó las manos con frustración por sus lacios cabellos platinos y tras unos minutos de observar la nada una sonrisa ladina se fue formando en sus labios. Se dirigió a su escritorio y tras acomodarse en su gran sillón comenzó a escribir un breve mensaje que envió sin dudar; tras verificar que el programa dio alerta de mensaje leído y observar la hora en su rólex cerró su laptop y se dirigió a la oficina de Theo. Era hora de ir almorzar y ya su madre los estaría esperando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltaban cinco minutos para que sean las 14:45, hora fijada por Malfoy para que se reunieran en su oficina. Hermione cargaba entre sus manos su laptop, ya que según lo señalado en el mensaje revisarían varios temas que tenían pendientes antes de su salida a Eastbourne, la próxima semana. No podía negar que se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que trabajarían codo a codo en su oficina; normalmente él solicitaba los antecedentes y se reunían sólo para los ajustes de último minuto luego que el rubio hubiera realizado sus observaciones en los archivos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la castaña salió con paso decidido. Saludó a Camile, quien desde la llegada de Pansy parecía gastar todo su salario en vestuario tratando de recuperar su lugar como la mejor vestida y verse más joven, para luego continuar al despacho de Malfoy. _"Pobre ilusa"_ pensó Hermione mientras llegaba a su destino, _"tendrás que ahorrar lo que ganarías en tres vidas para igualar el sueldo y la cantidad de dinero que Parkinson gasta en su guardarropa en un mes"._

Cuando se encontraba fuera de la puerta de Malfoy se tomó unos segundos para inspirar en busca de calma y paciencia. Algo le decía que esta reunión no sería tan fácil. Sin convocarla, la fotografía con su rostro vino a su memoria y, como si hubiera sido sorprendida por el dueño de la imagen, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. _"Maldito hurón"_ pensó con molestia. No entendía por qué Malfoy desde niño tuvo ese poder de alterarla con su mera existencia: primero fue ira por todos sus insultos asociados a su estatus de sangre y ser amiga de Harry y Ron, y luego de aquella noche compartida, estremecerla ante sólo su recuerdo. Cada vez que veía a sus hijos, especialmente Scorpius, era inevitable que pensara en él. No entendía por qué ningún otro hombre lograba despertar otras emociones en ella que no fueran de amistad, compañerismo o más allá de un gusto pasajero que no lograba transformarse en nada serio; sobre todo porque siempre estuvo consciente que antes del beso de la apuesta jamás había pensado en el rubio siquiera como hombre, a regañadientes reconocía que era atractivo de una forma abominable por su perfección de rasgos y cuerpo, pero Merlín era testigo que si no lo hubiera besado jamás se habría acercado físicamente a él. Y ahora se encontraba ante el dilema de admirarlo por su intelecto y por el hombre en el que se había transformado y sus ganas de hechizarlo cuando parecía retornar a su adolescencia y provocarla por cualquier cosa.

Como no tenía sentido seguir cavilando tocó la puerta y una vez escuchó la autorización ingresó al despacho sin rastro de las emociones encontradas que cruzaron por su rostro segundos antes. Lo primero que observó fue al rubio ubicado en su gran escritorio, frente a su computador, quien al verla le hizo señas para que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a él.

-Granger, siéntete como en tu oficina y acomódate para que comencemos.

Si la castaña pensó que sería una tarde tranquila estaba muy equivocada. Y no porque Malfoy no la haya molestado ocasionalmente, sino porque el rubio parecía haber tenido una recarga mental de nuevos proyectos en el plano energético. Si bien Hermione inicialmente pensó que sus ideas rayaban en lo ridículo por lo inaplicable, luego fue comprendiendo la intención del rubio al enmarcarlo en el plan conservacionista medioambiental y sumarlo como parte de la responsabilidad social empresarial de Dragonet. Bajo ambos preceptos realmente veía una chance de convencer al ministro muggle de combinar la magia a los recursos naturales para generar menos impacto y destrucción. Lo que consideró una idiotez la primera hora se fue transformando en un proyecto brillante a medida que avanzaba la hora.

Para Draco el tiempo pareció volar desde que ambos coincidieron en la idea central y sus mentes parecieron fundirse en una. El proyecto fue tomando fuerza en los preceptos centrales de lo económico y legal y pronto lo ambiguo se transformó en algo tangible. Estaban mapeando los lugares con reservas que les interesaban a través de internet cuando escuchó a Granger bufar y mirar con ira su monitor. Una de las cosas que disfrutaba era que su dominio computacional superaba al de la castaña, lo que más de alguna vez había utilizado a su favor para molestarla. Con una sonrisa ladina se paró de su cómodo sillón y se posicionó tras su espalda, inclinándose para determinar cuál era el inconveniente que tanto la incordiaba.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Granger?- preguntó observando la pantalla y los movimientos que hacía sobre el teclado.

-No lo sé Malfoy, por más que intento no me permite la visualización del punto elegido- y una vez más trató de hacer el acercamiento con el mouse.

-Por Merlín Granger, debes hacerlo de esta manera- con su mano derecha quitó el mouse a la castaña y con el izquierdo la rodeó apoyándose en el escritorio, quedando prácticamente inclinado sobre el hombro de la chica.

Hermione observaba todos los movimientos que hacía Malfoy con el mouse en los distintos links de la página y luego, cuando su mano izquierda la rodeó para hacer algunas funciones en el teclado dejó de prestar atención ante el exquisito aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del joven. _"Maldición"_ pensó y sin embargo no pudo evitar inspirar lentamente para llenar sus pulmones con su esencia.

Por su parte, Draco ya no estaba tan pendiente de demostrarle a Granger sus mejores habilidades computacionales pues era demasiado consciente de la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven. Reconocía su aroma dulce y floral que una vez inhaló en su adolescencia, discreto sin ser recargado, con un toque a jazmín y cítricos, muy afín con su personalidad. Giró el rostro y sus narices casi se rozaban; podía observar una que otra peca en su cremosa y tersa piel, sus ojos viajaron por sus suaves labios rosados, adornados sólo por un discreto brillo y luego quedaron prendados de aquellos pozos color miel que ahora parecían casi dorados. Quiso retirarse pero esas orbes que ahora eran verdadera miel fundida se negaban a soltarlo, volvió a aspirar su aroma y vio cómo sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse ¿acaso Granger deseaba lo mismo que él? Pero lo que ella y él deseaban y lo que hubiera pasado nunca lo sabría porque su cabeza giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que esta se abría y luego la voz de Pansy exigiendo a Astoria Greengrass que se detuviera. A medida que la rubia ingresaba Draco se fue levantando lentamente y su rostro se tornó serio. Desde su metro noventa y tres miró sin indulgencia a la recién llegada, quien pareció amilanarse un momento y luego continuó hasta llegar a él.

-Draco, querido- saludó tras una breve mirada a la castaña y en un acto impulsivo se elevó en la punta de sus zapatos de diseñador, tomando la cabeza del rubio y acercándola para unir sus labios. Ante la falta de respuesta trató de salvar la situación dirigiéndose esta vez a la otra joven- ¿¡Hermione Granger!? ¡Por Merlín, cuánto tiempo!. No sé si me recuerdas pues estaba un año después de ustedes, en Slytherins, soy Astoria Greengrass, prometida de Draco.

Hermione se puso de pie y elevó su cabeza en busca del rostro de Malfoy, cuyos ojos mostraban una frialdad que antaño dirigía a ella y que ahora estaban fijos en su supuesta prometida.

-Te recuerdo Greengrass. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó más por cortesía que por interés.

-Muy bien gracias, vine por Draco y…

-Yo en cambio quisiera saber por qué ingresaste en mi despacho sin autorización cuando estoy trabajando y también que me expliques qué carajos significa eso que estamos comprometidos- la voz del rubio a pesar de no elevarse denotaba toda su furia y sus ojos viajaron de Astoria a Pansy, que se encontraba a dos metros detrás de la rubia.

-A mí no me mires- contra atacó la morena- le dije que estabas ocupado y de igual forma se coló sin mi autorización.

-Pero Pansy- volteó la rubia a su amiga en busca de un apoyo que no encontró.

Hermione observaba las miradas que se dirigían las serpientes y resolvió que lo mejor era hacer una rápida retirada.

-Creo que mejor los dejo para que arreglen sus cosas tranquilos- tomó su laptop pero no alcanzó a dar un paso antes que su brazo fuera atrapado por la blanca mano de Malfoy.

-No, aún no hemos concluido.

-Es mejor que atiendas tu novia y cuando estés desocupado volvemos a retomar el trabajo donde lo dejamos- aunque oyó claramente a Malfoy pedir explicaciones a Greengrass por su declaración de compromiso, no pudo evitar el comentario. Aunque de paso sea, la idea de esos dos juntos igual la molestaba.

Draco miró a Granger y a regañadientes tuvo que darle la razón. Astoria ya los había interrumpido y si no quería que la situación volviera a repetirse y la rubia adoptara el papel de prometida frente a todos sus empleados debía poner un punto final a esto.

-Dada la interrupción- recalcó las palabras mirando severamente a Astoria y luego suavizó un poco el tono al hablar a la castaña- ya no podremos retomarlo hoy y mañana viajas con Theo- ante el gesto afirmativo de su némesis fue a su computador para revisar su agenda electrónica- ¡mierda!- su voz adquirió nuevamente la ira anterior- los próximos días debo verificar unas construcciones en el mundo mágico y otras reuniones programadas con Graham y la gerencia de finanzas- volvió a posar sus ojos furibundos en Greengrass quien parecía haber bajado varios centímetros de su metro setenta y cuatro a medida que lo escuchaba hablar- tendremos que revisar y finiquitar los detalles en el trayecto a Eastbourne.

Hermione por un breve segundo compadeció a Greengrass, pero fue sólo breve. La rubia había llegado como leona en celo marcando terreno, como si ellos estuvieran en cualquier cosa menos trabajando. El recuerdo del aroma y los ojos mercurio tan cerca de ella la hicieron ruborizar como un quinceañera, por lo que asintió y tomando su notebook se despidió de la rubia con una inclinación de cabeza y abandonó la oficina dejando solas a las tres serpientes.

Draco se acomodó tras su escritorio y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda, espera el próximo movimiento de la rubia. Hacía unos minutos Pansy se había retirado a su propia oficina advirtiéndole a Greengrass que era la última vez que toleraba una llamada de atención por su culpa y que se olvidara de su compañía para las compras que tenían programada para esta semana. Observó a la joven correr la silla que antes ocupara Granger y sentarse con gestos nerviosos que trataba de disimular infructuosamente.

-Draco… - comenzó, pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por el rubio.

-No Astoria. Cualquier excusa que des no justifica tu comportamiento anterior- la vio morderse el labio y mirar hacia cualquier parte menos a él- pasaste sobre la autoridad de Pansy e imagino que no fuiste diferente con nuestra secretaria muggle de gerencia; entraste a mi oficina sin autorización e interrumpiste la reunión de trabajo que sostenía en ese momento.

-Draco, cariño… - trató de defenderse de nuevo pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-¿Cariño?– preguntó el chico con sorna- disculpa, siempre te creí una mujer centrada e inteligente pero en estos momentos estoy pensando seriamente que te confundí con otra persona- señaló con ironía.

-Pues no parecía que tú y quien te estaba acompañando estuvieran trabajando precisamente cuando entré- soltó la rubia sin pensar y como recompensa obtuvo una mirada acerada cuyo dueño parecía estarse controlando para no perder los papeles- pero después que me di cuenta que se trataba de Granger me di cuenta sobre lo absurda que había sido.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Que al darme cuenta que quien te acompañaba era Granger vi lo tonto de mi comportamiento, porque fíjate…- gesticuló con las manos tratando de darse a entender sin lograrlo- tienes una secretaria muggle realmente hermosa y cuando subí por el aparato que llaman elevador vi varias mujeres preciosas bajar en los pisos que pertenecen a tu compañía y luego está Granger- terminó como si eso lo explicara todo.

Draco entendió a lo que se refería Astoria con su aseveración, algo que no compartía ya que si bien él mismo siempre comparaba a Granger con sus otras empleadas, no era en desmedro de la castaña. La leona era elegante de una forma muy diferente al exagerado vestuario escotado y contoneo de caderas que normalmente las mujeres desplegaban frente a él; su maquillaje era natural dejando ver su cremosa piel y resaltando sus ojos, y sus labios normalmente llevaban un brillo o un color suave. Hasta este momento no se había percatado lo refrescante que era la vista de Granger frente a tanta artificialidad.

-Es una chica inteligente pero sigue siendo simple y es tan pequeña- escuchó decir a la rubia- obviamente nunca será tu tipo.

Draco volvió su atención a ella y decidió cortar el tema; no quería analizar el por qué pero le molestaba la actitud de superioridad que la chica demostraba hacia la castaña. Además, él sabía por experiencia que el cuerpo de la castaña calzaba perfectamente en el suyo, más que el de las mejores amantes que habían pasado por su cama, incluyendo a la que la estaba descalificando.

-Cuidado Astoria, estás hablando de la bruja más inteligente desde Rowena Ravenclaw y heroína de guerra- dijo con molestia-. Por otro lado eso no explica el porqué te presentaste como mi prometida y me besaste- el platino cruzó las manos en su regazo y la miró fríamente.

-¡Oh! Fue sólo una broma.

-Vamos a aclarar algo y quiero que lo proceses bien- cambió de posición y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para reforzar sus próximas palabras- no sé qué ideas tengan tú o tu padre en la actualidad, pero nuestro compromiso quedó deshecho hace años por su expresa solicitud, cosa que agradezco enormemente- levantó la mano impidiendo ser interrumpido- me agradas, eres una mujer preciosa y buena compañera de juerga, pero no quiero casarme contigo o alguien más en lo inmediato. Cuando lo haga será porque así lo quiero, no porque me lo impongan.

-Pero yo me he entregado a ti en varias oportunidades- alzó la voz la rubia perdiendo los papeles- incluso podría estar embarazada en estos momentos… ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta la rubia al verlo sonreír socarronamente y mover la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Esta conversación no nos conduce a nada. No quiero ser poco caballero pero tu amenaza de embarazo me obliga: primero, no eras una chica inocente cuando te acostaste por primera vez conmigo; segundo, yo siempre utilizo hechizos anticonceptivos y de protección en mí justamente para evitar paternidades no deseadas por lo que si existe un hijo tengo la certeza que no es y mío y tercero y último- agregó cuando la rubia se hizo la ofendida y se puso de pie- que sea esta la única vez que tenga que aclarar que tú y yo no estamos comprometidos, porque no seré amable en la próxima ocasión y estoy seguro que tu padre no quiere escándalos al respecto.

-No te permito que me ofendas- contra atacó la rubia apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

-Entonces no te pongas en una posición en que deba hacerlo- rebatió poniéndose de pie y adoptando la misma posición que la muchacha, obligándola a alzar el rostro para sostenerle la mirada.

-Draco- susurró la rubia tratando de cambiar de estrategia. Obviamente sacar a colación un embarazo sin lograr su cometido aún fue un gran error- tienes razón en que me excedí. Por favor discúlpame- suplicó tomando su brazo con su fina mano.

-Conoces la salida- dijo soltándose de su agarre- y por tu bien no vuelvas sin ser invitada- dicho esto volvió a acomodarse frente a su computador dándole a entender que ya no obtendría más tiempo de él.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse suavemente hizo a un lado su laptop y maldijo a la rubia por todo el tiempo perdido. Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos a esta hora ya habrían terminado la parte medular del proyecto con Granger. _"O tal vez no"_ dijo una voz que provenía de su interior y a la que prefirió no hacerle caso. Tenía mucho que hacer y más aún en qué pensar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola de nuevo, lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo, Draco y Hermione tendrán un viaje muy diferente a lo por ambos esperados, algunas confusiones harán rabiar a nuestro dios rubio y el despertar de sentimientos comenzarán a hacer mella en Hermione. Respondiendo a algunas consultas sobre el apellido de Graham, cuando partí con los personajes busque en la Enciclopedia de Harry Potter datos sobre la madre de Hermione y efectivamente ahí figura que Puckle sería el apellido de soltera de Jane Granger. En cuanto a mi nacionalidad, sí, soy chilena. Un abrazo a todos quienes gustan de esta historia y espero actualizar pronto.

Sabina G.


	8. Chapter 8

_Preparativos y confidencias_

La reunión con el ministro concluyó sin contratiempos y tanto Nott como ella estaban más que satisfechos. El juego virtual que habían desarrollado las empresas de Zabini y el castaño involucraba dar a conocer el Quidditch a los muggles, con otro nombre por supuesto, lo que implicaba pasar por varios procesos de autorización a objeto de preservar que a través de este juego no se vaya a desvelar la existencia de su mundo.

Para variar, a la salida del ministerio varios reporteros los abordaron, entre ellos Rita Skeeter. Ambos magos se miraron y rodaron los ojos esperando la próxima pregunta impertinente de la pseudo periodista, la cual no demoró en llegar.

-Theodore, querido- dijo la mujer con voz dulzona- últimamente te hemos visto acompañado de la señorita Granger más que a tus amigos y socios ¿han tenido algún quiebre en su relación por la incorporación de nuestra heroína a su plana administrativa?- miró a la chica brevemente y luego volvió a la carga- sería una pena que "el trío de plata" se distanciara por una mujer ¿no crees?

Nott y Hermione cruzaron miradas y la chica tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no romper ahí mismo en carcajadas.

-¿Trío de plata?- repitió Nott por lo que Skeeter detuvo su vuelapluma para explicarse.

-Bueno querido, tenemos a nuestro trío dorado de Gryffindor y ustedes, como buenos Slytherins, siempre han sido distinguidos por verde y plata- explicó la bruja- pero aún estoy esperando tu respuesta ¿algún problema entre los solteros más codiciados de Inglaterra?

Theo la miró evaluando si valía la pena una respuesta. Finalmente no importa qué dijera, esa víbora siempre daría vueltas las palabras para crear conflictos y vender más periódicos.

-Querida Rita- respondió por fin- la incorporación de Hermione no ha sido para nada un conflicto entre nosotros. De hecho me extraña que una bruja tan informada como tú no esté al tanto que nuestras múltiples empresas implique que tenemos que dividirnos para atender nuestros negocios eficazmente. Por ello siempre nos verás con diferentes asesores- llevó la mano a la espalda de la castaña para dar por concluida la entrevista pera la bruja fue más rápida y esta vez se dirigió a la chica.

-Y usted señorita Granger, ¿ya decidió cuál de ellos es el más inteligente?- obviamente la pregunta no era esa, sino más bien en cuál de ellos tenía puesto su interés.

-No podría entregarte la respuesta satisfactoria que deseas- la otra bruja hizo un puchero con la boca al no obtener las palabras que esperaba-. En realidad los tres son jóvenes muy brillantes, por algo tienen el merecido éxito y reconocimiento actual. Se complementan perfectamente y estoy segura que seguirán así por mucho tiempo. No sólo son socios sino también amigos y eso es un lazo que hay que cuidar como un tesoro ¿no cree usted?- miró a Nott quien le sonrió con dulzura y reemprendieron su trayecto hacia las chimeneas para desde allí llegar por red flu a sus oficinas centrales en el mundo mágico.

Nada más aparecerse se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones donde los esperaban los directores de las sucursales de las empresas deportivas que los jóvenes poseían en Asia y Europa. Todos los magos ahí presentes se pusieron de pie para los saludos protocolares y luego tomaron asiento con Theo presidiendo la mesa.

-Caballeros, nuestra visita al Ministerio hoy fue todo un éxito, por lo que ahora sólo debemos aguardar a la próxima semana para saber si habrá que realizar otros ajustes luego de la última reunión con el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Por favor realicen sus consultas para aclarar dudas y prever cualquier problema asociado al lanzamiento- la reunión comenzó con la intervención del director rumano y se extendió durante las próximas tres horas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco repasaba los informes que había solicitado a Puckle mientras este, sentado frente a él, esperaba su confirmación a los cambios que había realizado luego de una revisión más exhaustiva a los números del proyecto inmobiliario que tenían en el condado de Sussex. Anotó algunas observaciones que quedaron visualizadas en el control de cambios y le reenvió el archivo por correo para que lo revisara.

-Te envié el archivo con algunas observaciones y mejor las aclaramos antes de irnos a la próxima reunión.

El otro rubio asintió y lo vio teclear en el correo para bajar el archivo y analizar lo enviado. Mientras tanto, Draco lo observaba buscando algo en sus rasgos que le hubiera dado señas sobre su parentesco con Granger; físicamente, al menos, no había nada que diera luces que eran familia. Eso por una parte lo tranquilizó, quería decir que no estaba perdiendo su perspicacia; eso sí, advirtió que tenían gesticulaciones comunes: ambos arrugaban el ceño y achicaban los ojos cuando trataban de entender algo, ambos cruzaban las manos y apoyaban el rostro de nariz hacia abajo en ellas mientras pensaban y ambos siempre dibujaban una sonrisa de triunfo cuando sabían que habían dado con el resultado correcto.

-Me comentó Pansy que Granger y tu son primos- soltó sin más, dispuesto a tener respuestas directas.

-Sí, su madre y mi padre son hermanos- respondió sin darle importancia y aún revisando el archivo.

-No se parecen para nada, jamás hubiera hecho la relación- comentó como observación.

-Es que en mi caso los rasgos maternos ganaron al gen de los Granger- esbozó una sonrisa sin quitar la vista del monitor-. No se lo digas, pero agradezco no haber tenido la melena que se gastaba Jane cuando era pequeña… ¡bueno, no es que haya crecido mucho que digamos!- los ojos verdes ahora sí se posaron en los grises con complicidad y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio el asentimiento de su jefe.

-Te comprendo perfectamente- ahora Draco también sonreía ante el recuerdo de la chica- en el colegio le decía cabeza de escoba o cabeza de árbol, yo creo que si me hubiera podido acercar y hurgado lo suficiente habría encontrado un nido con polluelos incluidos en su cabello.

Graham se carcajeó sonoramente cuando la imagen se formó en su cabeza y recuerdos de su infancia venían a su memoria.

-Por el lado paterno Jane es mi única prima y desde pequeños la adoraba, de hecho soy tres años mayor que ella. Cuando era bebé prácticamente no tenía pelo, luego de la nada… ¡boom! Brotó esa cabellera indomable. Una vez estuve castigado dos días cuando tenía ocho años porque me dio por peinarla y tiré tanto de sus rizos que su cuero cabelludo quedó tan adolorido que apenas podía tocarse la punta del cabello sin llorar.

-¿Y cómo quedó?- no pudo evitar preguntar el platino tratando de imaginarla.

-Sinceramente… peor- Graham seguía sonriendo y dejó de observar el monitor para posar sus ojos en Draco- si antes de peinarla era una pequeña mata de arbusto después se parecía a The Jackson 5.

-¿A quiénes?

Graham buscó una imagen del famoso grupo de los 70 en internet y dio vuelta el monitor para que su jefe la observara. Por primera vez vio a Draco Malfoy reír abiertamente, dándole un aspecto jovial y cercano. También vio una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-Ustedes no se llevaban bien en el colegio por lo que sé- comentó como si nada volviendo a fijar su vista en el monitor y fingiendo estar nuevamente revisando los archivos- cada vez que Jane volvía en vacaciones y navidad hablaba de un niñito mimado al que quería patearle el culo. Luego el término niñito mimado cambió a hurón albino- se arriesgó a agregar.

El rostro de Draco se tornó automáticamente serio y lo miró con hostilidad. Luego suavizó los rasgos ya que no percibió reproche ni burla en sus palabras; después de todo, fue él quien dirigió la conversación a la vida personal de los primos.

-Decir que no nos soportábamos es poco- respondió- tengo entendido que estás en conocimiento de nuestra condición de magos y todo lo acontecido en nuestro mundo- vio el asentimiento del otro muchacho y continuó- le hice la vida imposible a tu prima desde primer año y la humillé tanto como pude en el colegio- esperó una desaprobación que nunca llegó, sólo hubo un movimiento negativo de cabeza- mi familia por el lado materno y paterno pertenecen a las escasas familias sangre pura que van quedando, lo mismo que las de Theo, Blaise y Pansy. Todos fuimos criados bajo los pensamientos elitistas de sangre y posición social de la que provenimos, principalmente yo, como último descendiente de una dinastía de alta alcurnia.

Graham no percibió arrogancia en las palabras del rubio y entendió que él simplemente exponía su realidad.

-Eso quiere decir que al momento de elegir esposa y tener hijos te ves obligado a continuar tu linaje y seguir las tradiciones de tu estirpe- observó mirándolo a los ojos, tenía que averiguar en qué posición quedarían los gemelos si se llegara a enterar de la verdad- por lo que me ha comentado Jane, para ustedes eso de la sangre es tan fuerte e importante como para algunas personas de nuestro mundo los son las razas, nacionalidades o clases sociales; incluso he escuchado que hasta intimar con alguien que consideren inferior ya es una aberración.

Draco fijó la vista en su monitor para darse tiempo a entregar una respuesta. La pregunta en sí era natural considerando que Puckle lo veía desde el punto de vista intelectual, de alguien que sólo tiene la percepción desde fuera y la opinión de un solo bando. Obviamente Granger tampoco le contó a su primo que su primera vez fue con él y considerando que ambos eran abogados, deben haber tenido sendas conversaciones políticas sobre lo que aconteció en el mundo mágico.

-La tradición es muy importante para nosotros- tomó la lapicera de oro que había junto a su laptop y comenzó a jugar con ella-. En muchos aspectos ustedes deben considerar que vivimos en la edad media por nuestras construcciones, vestimentas y estilo de vida. Utilizamos pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir y lechuzas para los envíos; tecnología prácticamente no tenemos al nivel que utilizan ustedes.

-Pero tiene magia, poderes sobrenaturales que los hacen superiores a nosotros- interrumpió Graham.

-Es cierto, tenemos otras cosas a cambio- afirmó- sin embargo, haber pasado por una guerra originada en la pureza de la sangre, en la concentración del poder en manos de pocos, en el genocidio de todos aquellos que no calzan en tus estándares y haber vivido con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos cambia a cualquiera. Nosotros sólo éramos unos niños, no importa a cuál lado pertenecías, éramos niños que sólo peleaban por estupideces y se pavoneaban de su dinero, o quién era el mejor conquistador, quién el más brillante… pero la guerra hizo a todos tomar decisiones, algunos por libre albedrío como sucedió con Granger, los Weasley y otros compañeros, pero para nosotros en Slytherin la presión fue mayor, sobre todo porque provenía de nuestros propios padres. Éramos la nueva generación de sangres puras y negarse era condenarte a muerte o condenar a tus seres queridos. Nuestros compañeros de las otras casas tuvieron opciones que nosotros nunca tuvimos, no cuando en tu propia familia había mortífagos que estaban dispuestos a matarte si te negabas… -Graham percibió claramente como Draco retrocedía en el tiempo y se vio en la necesidad de traerlo al presente.

-Honestamente- señaló- cuando supe que ustedes eran nuestros jefes me preocupé. Sé por Jane que pertenecieron al bando perdedor y que tú principalmente te viste presionado a hacer cosas para mantener a salvo a tu familia. Una vez me comentó que si ella hubiera estado en tu lugar no sabía si hubiera actuado diferente; porque verlo y escucharlo es una cosa, pero vivirlo y saber que tu decisión puede ser la causa de muerte de alguien amado es otra totalmente diferente.

Ambos rubios se miraban directamente a los ojos, reafirmando de esta forma la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y Draco por primera vez sintió a un muggle como su igual, digno de respeto y confianza; recordó la defensa que hizo del padre de los hijos de Granger y le adjudicó otras dos escasas virtudes, era justo y expresaba sus pensamientos a pesar de ir en contra de un ser amado, eso era algo que él mismo aprendió a valorar en la guerra.

-Volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, ahora tengo… ¿cómo dicen ustedes?- meditó un momento- tengo tejado de vidrio- sonrió- hace mucho que crucé la línea de la pureza de sangre- dejó la continuación en el aire para darse a entender mejor con el "cruzar la línea". El otro rubio asintió comprendiendo.

Graham no quiso seguir tentando su suerte pero obtuvo algunas respuestas que lo dejaron satisfecho, por lo que llevó la conversación a un plano más seguro.

-No sé si Pansy te comentó pero el viernes subsiguiente realizaremos la salida semestral de la plana legal y ustedes se encuentran invitados. Tenemos un bar completo reservado para la ocasión, así es más privado.

-Pansy me comentó algo- respondió Draco- pero lamentablemente no puedo asistir aunque se vuelva loca y me haga desplantes por un mes. Mi madre tiene un compromiso familiar para esa fecha- mintió para excusarse. No tenía ninguna intención de pasar una noche viendo a sus amigos y personal haciendo el ridículo.

-Es una lástima, lo pasarías bien. Aunque tal vez haya otra baja porque mañana cierta castaña me dejará 10 metros bajo tierra- comentó con tono jocoso- tendrás un Granger menos en tu plana de empleados. Yo- dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

Draco lo miró pidiendo una explicación a sus palabras.

-Lo más probable es que cuando mi prima regrese y mañana y se entere que nos apunté como pareja de canto quiera matarme… o tal vez se espere hasta después ya que somos los representantes de nuestro departamento y no puede negarse. O quizás podría decírselo el día antes…- agregó como evaluando esa opción.

Recibió una mirada de comprensión del otro joven quien comentó:

-De primera mano te puedo decir que tiene un derechazo impresionante. En tercero me rompió la nariz de un puñetazo- inconscientemente llevó su mano a ese punto de su rostro como asegurándose que seguía en su sitio- no sé de dónde saca fuerza con ese tamaño.

-Ni que lo digas. Seré su primo pero también me ha tocado probar la fuerza de esa enana.

Ambos jóvenes rieron con complicidad y al percatarse de la hora volvieron a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo se despidió del último ejecutivo y llevó sus manos al cuello, masajeándolo. Luego dirigió su vista a la castaña quien se estiraba tratando de reacomodar las vértebras de su espalda tras horas sentada en la misma posición.

-Vamos Granger, antes de regresar tenemos que almorzar- anticipando escuchar una protesta agregó apelando a los sentimientos de la chica- desde la mañana no hemos comido nada decente y yo muero de hambre.

Hermione revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran las 16:30 y como si su estómago se aliara con Nott rugió sonoramente, provocando un profundo rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ves- dijo el castaño- ya somos dos con hambre. Conozco un restaurante italiano que se abrió recientemente en el Callejón Diagon y donde hacen unas pastas que no tienen nada que envidiarle a la bella Italia.

Sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones para dirigirse al hall. La castaña tomó su brazo y ambos se aparecieron ante un acogedor local de madera rústica con grandes ventanales. Como el caballero que era, Nott le abrió la puerta y aguardó a que ella ingresara, esperando pacientemente que el maître recibiera sus abrigos y los dirigiera a uno de los reservados.

Un garzón llegó inmediatamente y corrió la silla para que la chica se sentara y luego les entregó la carta, esperando pacientemente que la revisaran. Theo la examinó y esperó que la chica pidiera primero.

-Yo sólo quiero ñoquis con salsa boloñesa y de postre cannolli con un cappuccino- dijo cerrando la carta.

-Por mi parte quiero targliatelle con salsa carbonara y de postre lo mismo que la señorita.

-¿Para beber?- preguntó el garzón.

-Un Chardonnay bien frío- esperó la confirmación de la castaña y cuando esta asintió entregó la carta al muchacho para que fuera por sus órdenes.

Un cómodo silencio reinó entre los jóvenes, cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione repasaba mentalmente que el sábado los gemelos estaban invitados a un cumpleaños en casa de un compañerito de clase a las tres de la tarde. Aunque era algo tan natural asistir a cumpleaños, Hermione temía que sucediera algo que provocara una explosión de magia en los niños. Desde bebés todos habían quedado impresionados por lo rápido que se manifestó la magia en ellos: los juguetes volaban hacia ellos, cuando estaban irritados las cosas a su alrededor explotaban o las puertas se cerraban. Harry y Ginny insistieron que su habitación debía estar decorada mágicamente para que los niños se sintieran más cercanos a su mundo y no tuvieran la sensación de ser bichos raros a medida que iban creciendo. Pero lo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta fue cuando a los cuatro años Scorpius pintó un dragón en una de las paredes de su cuarto y Antares lo decoró de brillantes verde y plata, luego el dibujo cobró movimiento uniéndose a las hadas, hipogrifos y mariposas que recorrían la habitación. _"La sangre los llama"_ dijo en esa ocasión Harry y ella sólo guardó silencio. Lo que la tranquilizaba es que entre todos los fueron ayudando para que se controlaran frente a sus compañeros muggles, aconteciendo sólo pocos incidentes en el transcurrir de los años. Esta era la tercera vez que este niño los habían invitado y la primera que Hermione había aceptado; no quería que los otros papás tuvieran ideas equivocadas sobre sus actitudes y sus hijos. Al menos agradecía que la invitación la incluía, lo que le permitiría resolver cualquier inconveniente que pudiera presentarse.

Mientras Hermione cavilaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Theo la observaba fijamente detallando su rostro y cómo sus expresiones iban cambiando con lo que fuera que la preocupaba. Desde que Draco le confesara lo sucedido con la leona no podía evitar poner más atención en ella. Y es que por más vueltas que le diera nada le calzaba. Bajo ningún concepto era el tipo de mujer que elegiría su amigo. Él siempre las ha preferido rubias, morenas e incluso pelirrojas, pero nunca castañas. Incluso, hubo una oportunidad en que una modelo muggle con la que había tenido varias citas cambió su color del rubio al castaño y fue la última vez que Draco la vio; cuando le preguntaron qué había sucedido sólo respondió que no le quedaba su nuevo tono de cabello. El color de sus ojos tampoco era el frecuente en las novias ocasionales de su amigo: siempre verdes, azules, marrones, violetas u otra tonalidad, pero nunca… nunca mieles. Granger era una chica brillante y su vestuario era elegante y sobrio, nada de escotes pronunciados, faldas que apenas le permiten caminar o tan cortas que se le ve la ropa interior cuando cruza las piernas; totalmente opuesto a las marcas de diseñador y de vanguardia de las conquistas de Draco. Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que su amigo rompiera todos sus estándares, incluso el de sangre, y se acostara con ella? ¿Qué tenía Hermione Granger que aún ahora despertaba el interés de su amigo aunque sea para saber porqué se alejó del mundo mágico?. No era fea, tampoco una belleza, pero sus rasgos eran armoniosos, su piel cremosa se veía suave, su ojos eran astutos pero también proyectaban dulzura; estos meses se había percatado que tenía una personalidad alegre y un excelente sentido del humor, continuaba siendo tan apasionada como en Hogwarts y no dudaba que mantenía todas las características que la llevaron a convertirse en la princesa de Gryffindor; el opuesto de Draco. ¿Sería acaso que inconscientemente su amigo no quería borrarse a Granger? y ella ¿qué sentía por él? Notaba como ambos cambiaban sus actitudes cuando estaban juntos, más alertas, más susceptibles a las palabras del otro; aunque su lenguaje verbal gritaba rechazo, el corporal siempre estaba direccionado a uno y otro. Tal vez existía una forma de descubrirlo y pensaba ponerlo en acción. Si había algo que todos sabían era lo posesivo que era Draco con lo que consideraba suyo, ahora sólo tenía que descubrir si aún creía que la castaña le pertenecía.

-¿Debes recoger a tus hijos del colegio?- preguntó para romper el silencio y salir un poco de sus especulaciones.

-No, lo hará Graham y su esposa- respondió aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Graham? ¿Graham Puckle?- eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué Puckle recogería a los hijos de Granger? ¿Acaso él era el padre?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y cayó en la cuenta que Nott tampoco sabía su relación familiar con el rubio. Al parecer Parkinson no se lo informó.

-Graham es mi primo- respondió- pensé que Parkinson te lo había contado. Su madre y mi padre son hermanos y, además, él y su esposa son padrinos de mis hijos.

Vaya, seguían las sorpresas, pensó el castaño.

-Siempre supuse que Potter y Weasley serían los padrinos- acotó desconcertado.

-Y lo son, Nott. Harry y Ginny son los padrinos del varón y Ron y Luna los de la niña- hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia- es una larga historia que te aburriría.

Por suerte para Hermione el mesero hizo su entrada y procedió a acomodar los platos y servir el vino.

-¿No crees que Nott y Granger ya están pasados de moda ahora que estamos trabajando juntos?- dejó caer el chico logrando que ella levantara el rostro de su plato y ahora lo mirara fijamente-. Llevamos más de tres meses trabajando codo a codo, a tu primo y demás colaboradores los llamo por su nombre de pila y sólo a ti por el apellido- los ojos azules se centraron en los mieles y continuó- ¿te parece romper el hielo y llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

Hermione lo observó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo obvio del argumento y asintió aceptando lo propuesto.

-Muy bien Theodore.

-Theo, prefiero que me llames Theo, Hermione- insistió levantando su copa para sellar con un brindis el nuevo trato.

-Muy bien Theo- y chocó suavemente su copa con la de él.

Theodore le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a saborear su comida. La línea de la distancia había sido cruzada, ahora sólo debía hacer los próximos movimientos y esperar las reacciones de un platino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando hace poco más de tres meses Draco le había comentado que Granger era una de sus empleadas, el primer instinto de Narcisa Malfoy fue ir a visitarla. Le resultaba demasiada coincidencia la aparición de esos pequeños y la presencia de esa bruja en particular en el mundo muggle. Ella era consciente que su hijo hace mucho había dejado atrás sus prejuicios de sangre, por lo que en la actualidad hasta una muggle podría ser su futura nuera, lo que lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, ya no le molestaba. Cualquiera cosa era preferible a perder a su hijo o verlo nuevamente infeliz por un matrimonio impuesto, sin mayores motivaciones que andar de cama en cama porque su futuro ya había sido decidido; la guerra le había quitado demasiado y ahora su única esperanza era que tanto Draco, Theo y Blaise fueran felices. En su caso, tuvo la fortuna que Lucius y ella se enamoraron en el colegio y, salvo por su afiliación con el señor tenebroso, había sido una mujer feliz en su matrimonio, que se sabía amada y respetada; una fortuna que no todas las de su clase lograban tener.

Pero una tarde que la visitó Pansy y hablaron sobre Granger, esta le contó lo que hasta el momento sabían de la chica y describió a los pequeños que se encontraban en el portarretratos de su oficina, eliminando la suposición de Narcisa. Pansy también le comentó que le sorprendía que a pesar de los años, aún permanecía una parte de Draco que lo hacía comportarse con la chica como el idiota que era en Hogwarts, lo que le llamó profundamente la atención. Si algo había comprobado en estos años era precisamente la madurez alcanzada por su hijo, pero si esa muchacha era capaz de traer al presente un comportamiento tan infantil en él, tal vez sería bueno observarlo de primera fuente. Ya Blaise le había confidenciado que tanto la Gryffindor como otro abogado muggle eran personas de alta confianza para ellos, por lo que tal vez invitarlos a cenar una de estas noches no era una mala idea. Sí, definitivamente iría a la oficina de su hijo a hacerle una visita y aprovecharía de invitar a esos jóvenes en particular.

Sonrió conforme con su decisión y ahora sí se concentró en lo que Ariana Greengrass y sus hijas le decían.

-Me alegra que aceptes nuestra invitación Narcisa y que Draco pueda acompañarte.

Narcisa mantuvo el rostro imperturbable y tomó la taza de té tratando de recordar qué es lo que había aceptado. ¡Merlín! En dos viernes más era el cumpleaños de Astoria y las Greengrass habían ido a la mansión Malfoy a invitarla personalmente porque Pansy había declinado en nombre de los muchachos aludiendo que tenían un compromiso importante de trabajo. Como la perfecta reina de las serpientes que era, Narcisa no reflejó la molestia que representaba para ella tener que lidiar una noche más con las abiertas solicitudes de Antón Greengrass para realizar un nuevo acuerdo matrimonial entre sus hijos. Parece que su ambición había eliminado totalmente los recuerdos del desprecio que le hizo a Draco cuando lo estaban enjuiciando y todos los argumentos que el hombre presentó ante el Wizengamont sobre el estigma que sería para ellos el que se cumpliera con el acuerdo. De nada importó que tanto Harry Potter como Hermione Granger intervinieran a favor de su hijo, a Antón lo único que le interesaba era presentar las acciones de Draco al servicio del señor tenebroso como una forma de desviar que su verdadera motivación para la negativa era el desmedro a casi cero de la fortuna Malfoy.

Era consciente que Astoria siempre había estado enamorada de Draco y que no tuvo culpa en la decisión de su padre, pero también sabía que Draco en el pasado sólo estaba resignado a cumplir con el matrimonio sin tener sentimientos profundos por la chica. Y ella, como la madre que era, jamás permitiría que ese hombre ambicioso llegara a tocar un knut de su hijo, menos aún olvidar los desplantes que le hizo en el pasado. Iba a aclarar que sólo ella asistiría a la fiesta cuando el motivo de la visita hizo aparición en el jardín, donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

-¡Draco, querido!- exclamó feliz Astoria poniéndose de pie y tratando de besar en los labios al chico, cosa que hubiera logrado si este no voltea el rostro, recibiendo el beso casi en su oreja.

-Astoria- saludó cortante y luego hizo un chequeo visual de los presentes, caminando con su elegancia habitual hacia su progenitora, a quien dio un beso en cada mejilla- madre, vine a buscarte para regresar juntos a casa-. Luego se volvió hacia Ariana y Daphne Greengrass, saludándolas respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza- Ariana, Daphne, me alegra que visiten a mi madre- dijo por protocolo, por él todas ellas podían irle a hacer compañía a cualquier otra bruja.

-Draco, tu madre ha aceptado nuestra invitación a la celebración de mi cumpleaños- intervino Astoria feliz- los esperamos el viernes subsiguiente en mi casa.

-Querida, yo sólo acepté por mí, como te dijo Pansy los muchachos tienen compromisos previos para era día- precisó Narcisa. Los pucheros y ruegos de Astoria no demoraron en llegar, seguidos de los de su madre, lo que hizo al rubio zanjar el tema con una respuesta diplomática.

-Veré que puedo hacer pero no aseguro nada- miró a su madre dándole a entender que lo hacía por ella, por no dejarla sola con esa gente, más que porque le desagradara la idea.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó feliz la matriarca de las otras rubias- después de todo tú eres el dueño querido y puedes hacer lo que quieras- al parecer no notó la molestia que causó en el chico su comentario- y me encantaría conocer por fin tu casa en el mundo muggle, Narcisa. Imagino que debe ser una preciosidad, como esta mansión.

Lo último que Narcisa y Draco deseaban era precisamente a los Greengrass metidos en sus propiedades y empresas, si ya Astoria estaba adoptando una actitud posesiva que daba a entender una relación que no existía, no querían ni imaginar lo que sucedería si Antón Greengrass llegaba a ver cómo vivían y se desempeñaban en el mundo muggle.

-Como dije antes, veré qué puedo hacer. Lo más probable es que sólo podamos asistir un momento – dijo el rubio para terminar la conversación-. No quiero ser imprudente, pero tengo unas reuniones esta tarde y con mi madre tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes.

-Por supuesto querido- dijo Ariana poniéndose de pie seguida por sus hijas- un joven exitoso como tú debe estar muy ocupado- lo alabó poniendo las manos a ambos lados de las mejillas del joven para que se inclinara y ella poder besar sus mejillas- nos vemos pronto.

Una vez que madre e hijas abandonaron la mansión, Narcisa miró a su hijo quien mostraba cara de hastío en esos momentos.

-Hijo, no necesitas ir- puso su blanca mano sobre el brazo del muchacho quien la miraba con indulgencia- ni siquiera sé en qué momento acepté, estaba distraída con otras cosas y ya no pude hacer nada.

-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte madre, iremos sólo un momento y volveremos a casa- le ofreció el brazo para dirigirse a la chimenea ubicada en su despacho y que conectaba directamente la red flu con su villa en el mundo muggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sonreía ante la descripción que sus hijos hacían a Arthur Weasley del cumpleaños al que habían asistido el día anterior y de lo bien que lo habían pasado. Scorpius se había quitado el gorro con el dibujo de "Manny", el mamut de La Era del Hielo que le había llevado y que ahora "su abuelo Weasley" llevaba feliz en la cabeza mientras Antares permanecía en su regazo.

En ese momento hizo aparición Ron, seguido por Ginny, Harry y Teddy Lupin, quienes se vieron abrazados de inmediato por sus ahijados. Harry tomó en brazos a Antares, quien con una rapidez impresionante saltó desde las piernas de Arthur, mientras Ginny le depositaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, provocando una carcajada en la niña.

-¡Pero que hermosa y grande está mi princesa!- dijo Harry, apretando aún más el abrazo en la niña- no me vayas a decir que tienes novio porque desde ya te digo que no tienes permiso hasta los 30- Antares rió mientras se retorcía feliz en los fuerte brazos de su padrino que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas para luego colgarse del cuello de Ginny, quien gustosa la acomodó en su cadera y fue a saludar a Hermione.

Por su parte Ron alzó a Scorpius y comenzó a lanzarlo al aire, provocando las carcajadas del niño quien le pedía que lo repitiera cuando caía nuevamente en sus brazos. Harry le dio un abrazo al pequeño y un beso en la frente, tomando el lugar de Ron en los lanzamientos al aire.

No había duda la adoración que despertaban los gemelos en los presentes. Todos eran sobreprotectores con ellos y la castaña sabía que amor era lo que menos le faltaba. Al poco tiempo llegó George con Angelina, quien presentaba un embarazo de seis meses y en pocos segundos se vio rodeada por los tres niños que la jalaban a un asiento para poder tocar su vientre y sentir al bebé.

-¡Ustedes tres!- les dijo George con una enorme sonrisa- mejor háganse a la idea que deberán esperar tres meses más y que él o ella no saldrá de ahí- dijo apuntando el vientre de su mujer- hasta que se le dé la regalada gana.

Los tres niños rieron más fuerte y comenzaron a acariciar el vientre de su tía acercando sus rostros y hablándole como si el nonato pudiera entenderlos.

-¡Me dio una patada!- gritó feliz Scorpius y puso su oído ahí donde supuestamente pateó el bebé.

-¡Déjame oír!- le pidió emocionada Antares y su hermano inmediatamente le cedió su puesto.

-Ahí no Tari- Scorpius acomodó el oído de gemela en el lugar donde supuestamente se estaba moviendo el bebé y rió feliz cuando ella también lo sintió.

Después fue el turno de Teddy de gritar feliz y las tres pequeñas manos volvieron a invadir el vientre de Angelina.

-¡Como no nazca luego mi pobre hijo saldrá estresado!- se lamentó George, provocando las risas de todos los adultos.

-¡Esperen que le cuente a Victoire!- decía Teddy feliz.

El pequeño Lupin era dos años mayor que los gemelos y la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban entre ellos de cuando se reunieran con Victoire en Hogwarts y a cuál casa pertenecerían, descartando obviamente Slytherin porque nadie de su familia había ido a esa casa.

-¡Tía Hermione!- gritaba Teddy mientras la jalaba del sweater para llamar su atención- iremos a jugar al jardín con Scor y Tari.

-Pero ya vamos a almorzar cariño- dijo acariciándole el cabello que ahora era rubio platino igual que el de los gemelos.

-¡Por favor mamá!- suplicaba Antares- será sólo un rato mientras la abuela Molly tiene todo listo.

-¡Sí mamá! ¿Por favor?- insistía Scorpius.

-¡Déjalos, Hermione!- intervino Molly- aún faltan para que todo esté listo.

-¡Sí, por favor, Hermione!- suplicó George- sino los trillizos demoniacos volverán loco a mi bebé.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de George y Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente, provocando que los tres niños salieran más rápido que una snitch entre gritos de _"viva"_ y _"genial"._

Las tres chicas se ofrecieron a poner la mesa y observaron a los pequeños jugar a las escondidas felices en el jardín, mientras los hombres conversaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Y cómo va el trabajo?- preguntó Arthur- vi la nota que Rita Skeeter hizo de ustedes con el joven Nott cuando fueron esta semana al ministerio.

-Va todo bien- respondió la castaña- mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Malfoy aún no sospecha nada?- se aventuró a indagar Angelina- no te preocupes- la tranquilizó la morena cuando vio que la castaña miraba a todos lados. Hace unos minutos estaban colgando de los árboles.

-No- respondió secamente.

-La verdad es que me sorprende que tu plan haya resultado tan bien- intervino Ron- al principió pensé que era una verdadera locura, pero el hurón debe ser más idiota de lo que pensábamos- la picó para evaluar su reacción. Con el pasar del tiempo había notado un brillo en los ojos de su amiga cuando hablaba del rubio y lejos de lo que todos pensaban, después de la guerra había comenzado a poner mayor atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Malfoy tiene de idiota lo que tú de moreno- comentó Harry –imagino que ayuda el que esté viaje constantemente entre ambos mundos y la cantidad de trabajo que debe tener.

-Sí, eso ayuda bastante- afirmó la castaña- y trabajar con él me permite conocer su agenda diaria. Por lo menos en el intertanto estoy ganando bastante bien en dinero muggle y mágico, lo que nos permitirá vivir bien con los niños una vez nos vayamos de Inglaterra y consigo un nuevo trabajo- agregó exteriorizando sus pensamientos, provocando la seriedad de todos los adultos.

-¿Aún sigues con la idea de no hablarle de los niños?- dijo Arthur con pesar- piénsalo mi niña, quizás Merlín lo puso en tu camino para ellos se conozcan. Tarde o temprano la sangre siempre termina reuniéndose.

Un gran silencio se hizo entre todos los adultos que fue interrumpido por Molly, quien se acercó a la chica mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal y luego las ponía en cada mejilla de la joven.

-Un paso a la vez querida- le acomodó maternalmente el cabello tras las pequeñas orejas y agregó- afrontaremos cada situación a medida se presente.

Hermione sólo pudo afirmar porque su garganta se cerró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Molly se volvió y secó las suyas. El sólo pensar en ya no ver a esos pequeños que amaba tanto como cualquiera de su sangre le partía el corazón.

Harry carraspeó y decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema redireccionándolo a algo más alegre.

-Mejor llamamos a los niños antes que lleguen a la casa de Luna jugando a las escondidas. No sería la primera vez- dijo rememorando ocasiones anteriores, ya que la casa de los Lovegood se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la madriguera. Nadie se percató de los rápidos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta y que se dirigían hacia donde Harry había señalado; no querían ser atrapados y regañados por escuchar detrás de la puerta.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas mientras degustaban las delicias que había preparado Molly. Los niños escuchaban fascinados las anécdotas que contaba George de su trabajo y los nuevos productos que estaban elaborando con Ron para la tienda de bromas, pidiéndole algunos para jugar entre ellos.

-Padrino- llamó Teddy a Harry cuando estaban en el postre- ¿cuando uno sale de Hogwarts no recibes nada de regalo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Claro que sí cielo- intervino Hermione- además de un diploma y premios a los mejores estudiantes recibes un anuario.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Antares.

-Es un libro donde aparecen todos tus compañeros de curso y de las otras casas- explicó Ron-. Por ejemplo el mío tiene dedicatorias de alumnos de prácticamente todas las casas, ya sabes que tu padrino era muy atractivo y popular en el colegio- dijo orgulloso mientras revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de Scorpius y los otros adultos rodaban los ojos.

Los pequeños estallaron en carcajadas cuando George en silencio movía negativamente la cabeza y hacía gestos con la cara. Cuando Ron lo sorprendió le lanzó uno de los guisantes que había en una de las fuentes de ensalada que aún permanecía en la mesa, causando que Molly le llamara la atención. Y la risa se mantuvo hasta finalizado el postre.

-¿Podemos ir a jugar?- preguntó Scorpius mirando con complicidad a su hermana y amigo.

-Madrina ¿puedo ir también?- Teddy estaba entre sentado y parado, esperando sólo el visto bueno de Ginny que no tardó en llegar.

-¡Algún día se cansan!- exclamó Hermione mirando a los pequeños- está bien, pero primero a lavarse los dientes.

Los tres saltaron cual resortes de su asiento y subieron las escaleras camino al baño del segundo piso. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al descanso Scorpius le hizo señas a los otros dos y continuó hasta el cuarto de Ron.

-Scor, tío Ron nos matará si nos descubre- dijo en voz baja Antares.

-¿Acaso quieres esperar otra semana para saber quién es nuestro padre?- le preguntó de vuelta.

Teddy, con quien habían conversado tras escuchar la conversación de los adultos, le dijo que Malfoy le sonaba a un primo de su mamá y que su abuela siempre lo nombraba porque era el hijo de su hermana y además había sido compañero de su padrino, Ron y Hermione. Los gemelos se mostraron sorprendidos y ansiosos con lo dicho por su amigo por lo que acordaron averiguar si había una foto en la casa de los abuelos Weasley y no tener que esperar a que Teddy consiguiera una hasta que volvieran a verse.

Abrieron con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de Ron en el tercer piso y cuando chirrió miraron asustados para ver si alguien venía. Ante el sonido de las risas de los adultos se adentraron en la habitación y comenzaron a rebuscar entre los estantes, armario y baúles tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¡Miren!- dijo Teddy enseñando un libro largo y ancho que apenas sostenía en las manos.

Bajó de la silla en la que se encontraba y los tres se sentaron en el suelo a revisarlo. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar la casa de Gryffindor y pasar las hojas con la reseña de cada alumno, pero ninguno se llamaba Malfoy. Hicieron el mismo proceso con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y la decepción comenzó a invadirlos. Se miraron entre ellos y Scorpius lanzó con rabia el libro al piso; siempre que querían saber de su padre algo salía mal y nadie les quería decir nada.

-Scor- lo reprendió Antares- nos van a descubrir.

Scorpius levantó los hombros dando a entender que no le importaba y se puso de pie para abandonar la habitación. Teddy tomó el libro para cerrarlo, pero la página en la que quedó abierta hizo que Antares abriera los ojos y llamara nuevamente a su hermano.

-¡Scor… Scor… mira!- movía los brazos en dirección al libro provocando que el pequeño regresara junto a ella para revisar lo que le quería mostrar- te dije que era él- decía emocionada- ¡y es un príncipe!- chillaba contenta mientras contemplaba la página.

Y entonces Scorpius vio al hombre con el que chocaron hace meses en el aeropuerto. Bajo la fotografía rezaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y una reseña con la fecha de su cumpleaños, logros académicos, amigos y otras cosas que no podían revisar ahora. En lo fotografía el joven miraba a la cámara y sonreía alegremente a alguien para luego adoptar una actitud seria mientras lucía orgulloso el uniforme de su casa; más abajo aparecía en una foto más pequeña abrazado a dos chicos y una chica, que se parecían mucho a los adultos que lo acompañaban ese día en el aeropuerto, todos sonreían felices y se abrazaban una y otra vez. Atravesando la biografía se leía dos palabras escritas por su padrino que sólo rayaba el extremo derecho de la fotografía más grande: "hurón botador".

Scor miró a Antares y luego, sin pensarlo arrancó la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo ante la sorpresa de los otros dos. Teddy, asustado por el acto de su amigo, corrió a dejar el libro donde lo había encontrado y en silencio bajaron hasta el segundo piso para ahora sí lavarse los dientes en silencio.

-Scor- murmuró Antares feliz- ¡es tan guapo! Te pareces a él.

-Tú igual Tari- respondió el niño serio- ahora podremos buscarlo y preguntarle por qué no nos quiere. Teddy tienes que averiguar todo con tía Andrómeda pero sin que nadie sepa- Teddy asintió y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pequeña.

-¡Niños!- escucharon gritar a su madre- ¿irán a jugar o no? Llevan horas metidos en el baño.

Los tres pequeños se miraron y salieron presurosos en dirección al primer piso, pasando directo al jardín donde podrían conversar mientras los adultos pensaban que jugaban. Tenían mucho que planear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El estupendo fin de semana ya había terminado y ahora se encontraba dejando al día unas solicitudes de su jefe de área puesto que al día siguiente comenzaba el viaje que debía realizar a primera hora con Malfoy y que duraría hasta el viernes. Tres días completos en reuniones con él. El día anterior no había tenido tiempo de hacerle consultas porque el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos adelantó la reunión, debiendo acompañar a Theo y Zabini al ministerio. Cuando llegaron ese lunes por la mañana los hicieron esperar al menos una hora, cosa que los puso de bastante mal humor; sin embargo, cuando el hombre se dignó a atenderlos, ni un gesto en el rostro de las serpientes denotó la molestia que el desplante les causó. Ella en cambio estaba furiosa, le molestaba sobre manera que algunos magos aún se valieran de sus cargos y los utilizaran para tratar de humillar o poner trabas a los jóvenes, cosa que manifestó no tan sutilmente mientras se desarrollaba la conversación. Aún la invadía la ira cuando recordaba la situación.

 _-¿Algún problema señorita Granger?- la sorna en el rostro del mago sólo la enfureció más._

 _-Yo al menos no- respondió- pero no sé si usted o su personal tiene algún problema con lo presentado. Si el lenguaje les resulta demasiado técnico o incomprensible no tenemos problemas en bajarlo a un nivel más afín a cualquier persona común- definitivamente se estaba contagiando con parte de la personalidad de las serpientes._

 _El rostro del hombre se tornó serio al igual que el de sus asesores, quienes se movieron inquietos en sus asientos. Normalmente hacían las cosas a su manera, pero debatir con Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación y heroína de guerra no era cualquier cosa. Menos aún cuando sabían que las trabas no estaban justificadas y que el ministro ya había dado su visto bueno al proyecto._

 _-Sólo estamos preservando la seguridad de nuestro deporte nacional, señorita- atacó Nicholas Marsden- como usted comprenderá no es cualquier cosa con lo que pretenden hacer dinero los jóvenes aquí presentes._

 _A esa altura la castaña echaba humo por los oídos. Ella había trabajado horas junto a Theo y Blaise en la oficina y otras tantas hasta madrugada en su casa y podía dar fe que los jóvenes estaban totalmente comprometidos en resguardar el mundo mágico._

 _-Entiendo su preocupación- respondió, levantando la mano cuando Zabini quiso intervenir- pero como bien se puede leer en los documentos que el Ministro ya aprobó, se han tomado todos los resguardos necesarios; el mismo hecho que los muggles sean amantes de la fantasía y de los juegos virtuales en 3D favorece la inclusión de nuestro proyecto sin levantar sospechas. Esto mismo se ve reafirmado con la encuesta realizada con una muestra de mil personas en tres de los seis países donde se hará el lanzamiento y distribución en primera instancia._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Y además- continuó como si el otro mago no hubiera hablado- me extraña que dentro de sus argumentos esté ignorando la donación del 10% de las ventas que se recauden mientras el video juego se encuentre vigente y que irán en directo beneficio del deporte en nuestro país, es decir, a la administración de su propio departamento. Eso le dará mayor autonomía monetaria para la realización de los campeonatos mundiales y otros torneos que organicen._

Desde ahí la reunión se extendió por otras tres horas en cosas que realmente eran intranscendentes y una vez que abandonaron el Ministerio las dos serpientes prácticamente tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante para evitar que regresara a hechizar el "respetable culo" del mago.

Respiró profundo y volvió su concentración a la descripción legal que le solicitaron cuando el timbre del teléfono la hizo saltar.

-Granger- dijo aún concentrada en el monitor.

-Sé que eres tú Granger, por algo marqué tu anexo- escuchó la profunda y grave voz de Malfoy al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, no verifiqué quien llamaba. ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo una idea para retomarla después.

-Cuando dejes de escribir podré asegurarme que recibiste bien mis indicaciones- aunque no lo veía Hermione juraría que tenía su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tienes toda mi atención Malfoy- suspiró.

-Bien… necesito tu dirección para recogerte temprano mañana, viajamos en automóvil- hizo una pausa esperando alguna intervención de la chica-. Salimos a las 6 AM ¿ya te organizaste con tus hijos?

Hermione se asustó con la idea de darle su dirección. Sabía que era una pregunta normal a la que sería demasiado extraño negarse; se sentía acorralada.

-Eh… sí, ya me organicé con mis hijos. ¿No sería mejor que me apareciera cerca de tu casa para que me recojas?- dijo tentando su suerte.

-Granger, vivo en Weybridge, te puedes aparecer en cualquier parte y necesito estar a las diez en Eastbourne- hubo un silencio de varios segundos antes de oírlo de nuevo- bueno, ¿me das tu dirección? No tengo toda la tarde para esperarte.

Luego de un profundo suspiro le dio los datos para que pasara recogerla. Menos mal que acordó con sus padres llevar a los gemelos hoy en la noche para que se quedaran con ellos hasta su regreso.

Estaba ordenando sus cosas para marcharse cuando vio una carpeta que Zabini debía revisar a primera hora y que le pidió impresa porque necesitaba trazar datos. _"¡Genial!",_ bufó, como se trataba de una empresa del mundo mágico tendría que subírsela a Parkinson. Con desgano salió de su oficina y tomó las escaleras para subir el piso que las separaba. Pasó frente a Camile y la saludó brevemente antes de seguir hacia el despacho de la morena. Tocó la puerta y esperó la invitación a entrar.

-Hola Pansy- hacía ya varias semanas que habían resuelto llamarse por sus nombres- te traje esta carpeta que Zabini necesita para mañana.

-¡Hermione! Gracias, me ahorraste la llamada- suspiró la morena - estoy colapsada- dijo señalando una ruma de documentos que requerían firmas.

La castaña sonrió y se despidió para no quitarle tiempo.

-¡Espera!, tengo que entregarle algo a Camile, te acompaño- se puso de pie y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al hall del piso, donde se situaba el escritorio de la secretaria.

-¿Y quién te acompañará en este viaje para que te haga dormir cantándote a la oreja? ¿Michael, Phill, Robin?- preguntó risueña Pansy.

-Michael por supuesto, no puedo decirle que no a ese hombre y se niega a dejarme- contestó Hermione ampliando la sonrisa y ambas siguieron avanzando sin percatarse de los dos magos que salían de la oficina de Theo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra actualización. Agradezco enormemente sus Reviews ya que resultan extremadamente motivantes. Por lo mismo quiero responder algunas de sus preguntas al capítulo 7 así como cualquiera que se suscite en el futuro._

 _"Doristarazona: en un principio también había sacado cuentas que si me apegaba firmemente a las fecha de la historia, efectivamente debía desarrollar la trama en el año 2006, donde el facebook ya estaba creado pero no en expansión masiva, todo lo contrario al skype que ya existía desde el 2003. Sin embargo, necesitaba a los personajes más empoderados de la tecnología y no como creadores de ella en el mundo muggle. Gracias a Dios la magia de los libros es que podemos ambientarlos a nuestras épocas, y así como han podido traer al cine Orgullo y Prejuicio a los siglos XX y XXI, porqué no ubicar a nuestros personajes. En cuanto a qué tan largo pienso hacer el fic, no he pensado más de 16 capítulos, 20 con suerte. Si logro eso al menos en un pequeño nivel me doy por satisfecha. Justamente ahora tuve que separar el viaje a Eastbourne de este capítulo porque consideré que todo lo que sucederá allá merece estar concentrado en una sola lectura, por lo que leerán muy pronto sobre ello, estoy casi por terminarlo. Mi problema es que soy muy descriptiva, pero quiero que ustedes también puedan ver lo que yo y situarse junto a los personajes en el desarrollo ambiental y emocional de cada uno de ellos._

 _Un abrazo a todos lo que me leen._

 _Sabina G._


	9. Chapter 9

_Viaje a Eastbourne Parte I_

Draco aparcó cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada en uno de los barrios a las afueras de Chelsea y le gustó lo que vio. Las casas eran individuales y tenían un amplio antejardín y, por lo que se veía desde el exterior, también de patio trasero. La casa de Granger resultaba acogedora a la vista con grandes plantas decorativas distribuidas armoniosamente, amplios ventanales y las fachadas de madera rodeando las dos plantas. En el costado derecho había un garaje cubierto y una campana de viento colgada en el porche, justo arriba de la puerta principal. Estaba por tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Granger con su maleta, cerrando inmediatamente tras ella.

-Hola Malfoy- saludó, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al Mercedes todoterreno color negro.

-Buenos días a ti también Granger- contestó. _"Por lo visto no seré invitado a un café"_ se dijo mientras alcanzaba a la chica y le quitaba la maleta. Normalmente cuando visitaba la casa de una mujer casi lo arrastraban al interior y no demoraban nada en llegar al dormitorio. En fin, era Granger. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y luego puso su equipaje junto al suyo en el portamaletas. Antes de tomar su posición en el puesto del conductor se quitó el saco, permaneciendo sólo con su camisa de seda italiana color gris plata y su corbata color humo. Miró a la chica quien también se había retirado el saco y se cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad sobre una bonita blusa de seda azul cielo.

-¿Llevas todo?- preguntó antes de partir. Con Pansy normalmente siempre tenían que regresar por algo cuando viajaban y esta era la primera vez que estarían en un espacio reducido con la castaña por aproximadamente tres horas y media. La vio asentir afirmativamente y encendió el poderoso motor de su vehículo y poner la calefacción para mantener una temperatura agradable. Después de todo ya estaban a mediados de octubre y el frío otoñal a esa hora de la mañana se hacía notar.

-Si quieres puedes dormir, Granger, nos espera un largo viaje- sugirió debido a que no se le ocurría ningún tema que quisiera hablar en esos momentos.

-¡Qué clase de copiloto sería si lo hiciera Malfoy!- bufó- ambos estamos juntos en el viaje.

-No seas terca Granger- aún no salían y ya estaban discutiendo por estupideces. ¡Merlín! En qué momento se me ocurrió ir en vehículo pensó, a pesar que estaba totalmente consciente de la respuesta.

-Lo haré si me permites ayudarte a conducir. ¿Qúe?- preguntó molesta cuando lo vio negar y una sonrisa se mantuvo en sus sensuales labios- para tu información soy una excelente conductora y nunca me han sacado una infracción- expresó y su molestia aumentó cuando el rubio carcajeó.

-Eso porque debes andar en primera y a 10 kilómetros por hora, me sorprende que no te infraccionaran por lenta- la picó.

Lo miró con hastío, pero pronto su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. ¡Merlín! Es que ese maldito hasta con ojeras robaba el aliento y esa camisa era otra maldita que hacía que sus ojos se vieran como plata fundida. Odiaba a ese ángel caído que llevaba como compañero de viaje, su aroma a sándalo y madera la envolvía y su suave olor a hierba buena que lo caracterizaba parecía haberse quedado pegado en sus fosas nasales.

-¡Hurón botador!- susurró como si esa fuera la respuesta más adecuada a su comentario-. Si tú no duermes yo tampoco- dijo cruzándose de brazos como una niña y mirando tercamente al frente.

-¡Qué madura Granger! Yo no te digo a cada instante que sigues siendo la misma rata de biblioteca de siempre, pero tecnológica- expresó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Entre todos los dimes y diretes, sin percatarse ya habían salido de Londres y el verde del paisaje los rodeaba por ambos lados de la carretera. Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de mantenerse firme en su postura.

Draco la observó de reojo y se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando cabeceaba y luego se despabilaba negándose a dormir. _¡Qué mujer más terca!_ Pensó por novena vez en lo que llevaban de viaje. Fijó la vista en la carretera y sus recuerdos volvieron a la tarde anterior, cuando oyó responderle a Pansy que un tal Michael iría con ella en el viaje. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que este era un viaje de placer y que podría reunirse con su amante después que concluyeran las reuniones? ¿Y no qué Puckle la reprendió porque no había tenido ninguna relación desde que se embarazó? ¿Acaso le había hecho caso a su primo y ese tal Michael era su prospecto de padre para sus hijos? ¿A qué hora se consiguió un hombre tan pronto? En estos momentos odiaba a Pansy, sobre todo porque cuando gracias a Merlín Theo le preguntó primero sobre lo que oyeron, evitándole a él la interrogación a su amiga, esta sólo respondió _"cosas de chicas, Theo, a ustedes no les importa"_ y se marchó a su oficina como si no fuera necesario dar más información. ¡Maldita solidaridad femenina!

Apretó con fuerza el volante, como si con ello pudiera sacarse la molestia que comenzaba a inundarlo. Si era honesto, él mismo había rayado la cancha a sus asesores cuando salían de viaje, dejándoles la puerta abierta para que, en los horarios nocturnos y siempre y cuando no existan reuniones de por medio, utilicen su tiempo libre como mejor les parezca, las reglas eran simples: nada de drogas y evitar comportamientos o escándalos que pudieran perjudicar la imagen de la compañía; si incurrían en esto serían despedidos inmediatamente y sin consideraciones. Esta "libertad" también se las extendió al cuerpo femenino del equipo, el único problema es que si bien algunas no habían tenido problemas en ligarse a algún tipo, el primer intento de la mayor parte de ellas era tratar de follar con él. Con Granger obviamente no tenían ese problema, además era la primera vez que se quedarían fuera tantos días con sus noches, en las otras oportunidades se aparecía en el apartamento y luego en su casa, pero dado que ahora las reuniones serían extensas y deberían viajar entre un mundo y otro lo mejor era permanecer juntos.

Entonces ¿por qué le molestaba que la castaña se fuera a encontrar estos días con su amante? _"Pues porque se van a quedar en tu casa y ahí el único que folla eres tú_ ", respondió una voz a la que dio toda la razón. _"Además_ , siguió razonando, _Granger es una mujer con dos hijos que debe darse a respetar y mientras esté con él se aseguraría que cumpla moralmente como una buena madre"._ Vale, esa última excusa era una mierda. Definitivamente era un alivio que esa noche, una vez concluidas las reuniones de hoy, pudiera salir a volar para sentir la magia fluir en su cuerpo y la sensación de libertad que le daba estar sobre su escoba. Este plan le dio una idea y volviéndose a la chica la miró seriamente.

-Granger- dijo llamando su atención- te permitiré conducir si esta noche me acompañas a hacer un recorrido por la costa.

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como buscando la causa del cambio de actitud, pero para su sorpresa terminó aceptando.

-Está bien, es la primera vez que voy a Eastbourne y quiero conocerlo bien. Despiértame a las 08:30 para reemplazarte al volante- la vio acomodarse en su asiento satisfecha y cerrar los ojos.

Bien, eso no había no costado ningún debate. Al menos la noche de hoy el tal Michael se quedaría con las ganas, ya pensaría cómo lo haría mañana. Después de todo, él no había considerado la compañía femenina para esta oportunidad, así que si él estaba en abstinencia ella también. La volvió a mirar, ahora estaba completamente dormida por lo que se permitió sonreír ladinamente. ¡Cómo le encantaba arruinar los planes románticos de Granger!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione detuvo el todoterreno a la entrada de Eastbourne y se volteó hacia Malfoy para despertarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observarlo por un momento mientras dormía. Había corrido hacia atrás y recostado el asiento del copiloto para acomodarse, mas su gran estatura no le permitía estirar bien sus largas piernas; a pesar de ello dormía profundamente. Tenía el rostro volteado hacia ella, lo que le permitió admirar lo blanca y tersa que era su piel, sólo oscurecida levemente por la barba recién crecida del día; su nariz aristocrática y respingada era totalmente armoniosa con su rostro, ni larga ni corta y sus labios, sensuales y rosados se encontraban levemente abiertos; para terminar el cuadro, algunos mechones del liso y sedoso cabello le caía sobre los ojos cuyas pestañas largas y curvas eran un poco más oscuras. Era simplemente perfecto, pensó, mientras sentía cómo se aceleraba su corazón y sus manos picaban por acariciarlo.

Cuando Scorpius creciera sería tan atractivo como él y Antares una verdadera belleza. Imaginó a sus hijos en brazos del platino y luego de adultos caminando con él. ¡Merlín! ¿Realmente estaba protegiéndose ella y no a los niños como le reprochó Graham? ¿Debía darle una oportunidad de aceptarlos o negarlos? Sabía que ya antes de salir de Hogwarts había cambiado mucho con la guerra y ella misma lo admiraba intelectualmente y, por qué negarlo, lo deseaba físicamente. Desde que se habían reencontrado su cuerpo parecía haber cobrado vida y se ruborizó al recordar todas las noches que se había acariciado pensando en él.

De lo único que estaba segura es que cuando tomó la decisión de ocultarle la existencia de los niños fue la correcta, un matrimonio sin amor y sólo por compromiso sólo los habría conducido al fracaso. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Debería contarle y dejarlo decidir? En estos momentos su mayor temor no era sólo que los rechace y que toda esa admiración que le tenía se fuera a pique, sino también de su reacción. Porque si Draco Malfoy, el empresario, no perdonaba errores en los negocios; Draco Malfoy, el hombre, no mostraría compasión si sentía profundamente agraviado.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos que la atormentaban y movió a Malfoy esperando recibir indicaciones del hotel en el que se alojarían. El rubio se removió en el asiento y no daba señales de despertar por lo que se inclinó un poco sobre él para moverlo con más fuerza. Tras un zarandeo el rubio abrió los ojos y con una rapidez impresionante sacó la varita apuntándosela directamente en el cuello. Hermione entendió perfectamente la reacción porque ella aún se despertaba algunas noches con pesadillas de Bellatrix Lestrange torturándola en Malfoy Manor y a veces de la batalla final. Si se ponía en el lugar de Malfoy, dado quién habitó su casa por dos años, su varita debió pasar ser su posesión más preciada. Por esa misma comprensión rodeó con su pequeña mano la grande y blanca de Draco hasta que sus oscurecidos orbes plata poco a poco parecieron ir saliendo de la nebulosa.

-Lo siento, Granger- se disculpó mientras volvía colocar su varita en un bolsillo adaptado, por lo que pudo observar, en el costado de su pantalón- a pesar del tiempo aún soy susceptible a los ruidos fuertes y despertares violentos- pasó sus manos por el blanco rostro y luego miró alrededor para reconocer dónde se encontraban.

-No te preocupes- dijo restándole importancia –me suele suceder lo mismo. No llevo mi varita en el cabello como adorno precisamente- volteó su cabeza para que pudiera observar el pedazo de madera que atravesaba su rodete y al que acompañaba otro en posición opuesta para crear la visión de varillas chinas.

El rubio asintió y por primera vez hubo comprensión entre ellos desde que volvieron a reencontrarse. Pasaron algunos segundos y Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la profundidad de la mirada de Malfoy.

-Creo… creo que mejor me dices la dirección del hotel donde nos alojaremos- tartamudeó.

-Déjame conducir a mí ahora- abrió la puerta del copiloto y rodeó el todoterreno para situarse en la puerta del conductor. Esperó pacientemente a que ella bajara, pero claro, era Hermione Granger, siempre haciendo lo que el normal de las mujeres no. La vio estirar la pierna derecha y pasarse al asiento del copiloto sorteando los cambios. Movió la cabeza y subió ubicándose tras el volante.

-No nos hosperadaremos un hotel- aclaró– sino en la casa que tengo en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Pero…

-Granger, estos días estaremos yendo y viniendo entre ambos mundos, por lo que es más fácil viajar por red flu desde la chimenea que tengo instalada en mi casa.

-Pero… -¡maldita sea! ¿se le había olvidado el vocabulario?- ¡me refiero a cómo nos atenderemos estos días!- _felicidades Hermione_ , pensó, _es el mejor argumento que has dado en años_.

-Bueno, había pensado que podríamos jugar al matrimonio feliz mientras trabajamos- al ver la cara de impresión de la joven se rió con ganas. Hizo contacto al encendido y emprendió rumbo a la ciudad.

-No estoy para tus bromas Malfoy- rebatió molesta.

-Calma Granger, tu virtud está a salvo- era curioso que esas palabras las dijera él precisamente, quien fue a quien le entregó su virtud. Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y volteó la cara hacia la ventanilla para admirar el paisaje y, principalmente, evitar que se percatara de su sonrojo. Si él se percató de algo no dijo nada.

El platino tomó la calle principal que bordeaba la extensa playa, permitiéndole a la chica admirar las blancas construcciones. Quedó maravillada con los modernos edificios mezclados con las estructuras patrimoniales, dándole un aspecto retro-moderno al entorno. Siguieron el camino costero y cruzaron la ciudad con rumbo al sur y, como a unos seis kilómetros, Malfoy giró hacia la derecha deteniéndose frente al portón de una extensa propiedad cercada. Activó el control del portón eléctrico que llevaba en el automóvil y cuando este se abrió la chica pudo observar un hermoso terreno en desnivel que ofrecía una preciosa vista del océano. Descendieron unos veinte metros por el camino empedrado y llegaron a una casa que simplemente la dejó con la boca abierta.

Draco apagó el motor y la observó, esperando con nerviosismo su reacción. Esta era una de las casas diseñadas exclusivamente por él. Normalmente sólo venía con su madre, Theo, Blaise y Pansy, nunca había traído otra persona ajena a su cerrado círculo de confianza. No sabía por qué no había dejado a Granger en la habitación reservada para ella en la ciudad, como era el plan inicial, pero cuando las escuchó hablar con Pansy le molestó que la castaña pensara que podría hacer las noches días con el tal Michael mientras él se quemaba las pestañas armando planes de trabajo. Cuando le pidió a su amiga que cancelara la reserva esta lo miró con incredulidad y cuando le explicó que tendrían que trabajar hasta tarde sólo le respondió con un simple _"sí, claro, como digas"_.

Decir que Hermione estaba impresionada era quedarse corto. Si algo irradiaba la combinación rústica de piedra laja, madera envejecida y enormes ventanales de piso a techo era luz. La construcción de un piso poseía un ancho de al menos 15 metros que se adaptaba a la forma del terreno. Y ese sólo era el frontis.

-¡Malfoy, es una casa preciosa!- exclamó volteando su rostro sorprendida hacia él, quien se relajó inmediatamente y la instó a ingresar para conocer toda la construcción.

Si el exterior la dejó impresionada el interior la dejó sin palabras. La puerta daba a un hall cerrado que hacía de recibidor para luego dar paso a un enorme espacio abierto que, salvo por algunas gruesas columnas de madera intercaladas estratégicamente como separadores, permitía desde allí visualizar la gran y moderna cocina y el comedor, ubicados en el ala izquierda. Al centro y tomando prácticamente toda el ala derecha se ubicaba la gran sala de estar que se extendía hasta el inicio del enorme balcón, con sus dos juegos de living color crudo distribuidos elegantemente alrededor de una gran alfombra gris claro, hacían un perfecto contraste con el piso de mármol negro y las paredes blancas. Un bar se encontraba en una de las esquinas del ventanal y estantes llenos de libros se ubicaban en los puntos donde los gruesos cristales no iniciaban en el piso, dando forma de L al espacio. En ese extremo de la sala se elevaba un muro blanco de 1.50 metros, que demarcada la escalera que descendía a un piso inferior. Era una casa de dos plantas pero su forma adaptada al terreno no permitía vislumbrarlo desde el exterior. Una gran chimenea se encontraba empotrada a la pared que daba al hall y el descenso se realizaba con un enorme ventanal que hacía de pared al costado derecho y que hacía brillar cada uno de los peldaños.

-Sígueme- escuchó decir a Malfoy e inconscientemente la tomó de la mano guiándola por las escaleras hasta llegar a una planta moderna que, al igual que la superior, se adaptaba a la forma asimétrica del terreno, primando los grandes ventanales ahumados y las vigas de madera.

-Aquí se encuentran los dormitorios y los cinco poseen baños privados- comentó mientras iba abriendo todas las puertas menos la que daba al costado izquierdo, por lo que la castaña supuso que ese era su cuarto.

La salida de cada habitación por las puertas corredizas daba directamente a una terraza techada con columnas blancas igual que el mármol que se extendía hasta el borde de un verde prado. Había sillones de bambú marrón con tapiz color hueso y otro bar en una de las esquinas. El rectángulo de césped volvía a retomarse, esta vez con piedra laja al inicio de la enorme piscina, cuya perspectiva y proyección la hacía parecer fundirse con el océano. Cuando se acercó a la orilla del terreno pudo observar que estaban cerca de 50 metros sobre el mar. Se volteó nuevamente a ver la casa que por ese lado tenía trazos mediterráneos, todo blanco y moderno.

-Mira a tu izquierda- volvió a hablar el rubio y cuando dirigió su vista al punto indicado se quedó sin habla al observar la preciosa vista de los blancos acantilados de Eastbourne.

Hermione miraba embelesada desde la casa al paisaje y una profunda paz la inundó. A pesar de sus dimensiones era acogedora y lo que le encantaba era la luminosidad natural que se podía encontrar en cada una de las habitaciones. La perfecta fusión de lo tradicional y lo moderno, igual que él.

-Lo dicho… tu casa es simplemente preciosa, quita el aliento Malfoy- reafirmó mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que vea la sinceridad en ellos- tiene tanta luz y a pesar del espacio es tan acogedora, realmente vale la pena cada euro pagado al arquitecto que te la diseñó.

Cuando notó el profundo rubor en el rostro del rubio y su caminar nervioso hasta el barandal que rodeaba el contorno del terreno mientras pasaba sus manos por su lacio cabello, Hermione cayó en la cuenta que no existía un diseñador externo. Esta casa la había diseñado él.

-¡Es tu obra!- afirmó estupefacta y con cierto orgullo- Jamás pensé que te gustara algo así. Es una pena que sólo puedas venir de vez en cuando porque invita a vivir en ella.

Aunque los separaban al menos unos ocho metros, ambos sintieron la calidez del otro como si se estuvieran tocando directamente. Un plop puso fin al momento cuando una pequeña elfina apareció frente a Draco y le hizo una reverencia.

-Amo, le he preparado una merienda antes que se retire a su reunión. Debe estar hambriento con el largo viaje- y ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica la criatura lo tomó de la mano para instarlo a tomar rumbo al piso superior.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos se volvió hacia Hermione y la chica pudo observar que vestía un impoluto vestido verde de seda y un chalequillo de fino algodón blanco en los hombros.

-Antes que digas algo Granger y me des una cátedra sobre los derechos de los elfos, te informo que a Nimie le dimos la prenda y ella se niega a dejar la familia- la chica volvió nuevamente la vista a la elfina quien ahora la miraba asustada pensando que había hecho algo que perjudicaba a su adorado amo. _"¡Genial!"_ pensó, _ahora la elfina de Malfoy me teme._

-Hola Nimie, un placer conocerte- la saludó extendiéndole una mano que tras la afirmación del rubio la criatura aceptó respetuosamente.

-La comida está servida señorita- insistió y luego se apareció.

Desde ahí todo fue una locura. Hermione se puso una túnica sobre su traje pantalón negro para asistir a una reunión con unos representantes de unas empresas inmobiliarias en el mundo mágico que estaban poniendo trabas a un proyecto por derechos de herencia y terminado allí debieron asistir a otra con los representantes hoteleros en el ayuntamiento de Eastbourne. Francamente, cuando Malfoy estacionó el auto y se vio dentro de la calidez de la casa, literalmente se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones de dos cuerpos.

-¡Qué elegante, Granger!- se burló el chico mientras se servía un trago para luego, con la distinción que lo caracterizaba, sentarse frente a ella en un sillón individual.

-Te odio- le espetó al verlo tan fresco como una lechuga- yo me dormiría aquí mismo sin ningún problema- y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver su largo cuello- ¡Déjame aquí Malfoy y despiértame mañana!- suplicó.

Draco sonrió mientras la observaba y bebía lentamente su whisky de fuego. Desde la cocina les llegó un delicioso aroma y acto seguido Nimie les informó que la cena estaba servida. La comida consistió en una exquisita crema de espárragos y de fondo el mejor pato a la naranja que hubiera probado jamás. Hermione estuvo tentada a negarse al crumble de manzanas y frutos del bosque con aroma a lima y jengibre, pero no quiso hacer sentir mal a la elfina. Malfoy la miró y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se servía su postre. ¡Cómo no subía un solo gramo con todo lo que comía, era injusto!

-¿Qué?- le preguntó al sentir su mirada fija en ella.

-Granger, si no quieres sólo di no- dijo apuntando el bocado de postre que en esos momentos la chica se llevaba a la boca.

-No pienso hacerle esa grosería- y para reafirmar su postura continuó comiendo hasta terminó todo lo que había en su plato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya hacía casi una hora que Draco escuchó a Granger conversar largamente con sus hijos preguntándoles por su día y escuchando atentamente lo que cada uno le contaba a través de la línea; ella también hizo un resumen de su día y les describió la casa y el paisaje, prometiéndoles que en algún momento vendrían a veranear a esta costa y se hospedarían en uno de los magníficos hoteles que bordeaban la playa. Varias veces rió con lo que le contaban los pequeños y terminó de despedirse enviándoles a cada uno de ellos un beso, un abrazo y un los amo. Estuvo otro rato hablando con sus padres y dando instrucciones sobre que no los malcriaran ni les dieran helado por las noches. A pesar que ella le daba la espalda mientras hacía la llamada, a través del reflejo del cristal Draco podía ver la emoción que le producía hablar con sus pequeños, se notaba que los adoraba. Aunque la advirtió severa sobre algo que le preguntaron, también había una ternura infinita en cada una de sus palabras. Sin duda era una excelente madre.

Más tarde y después de estar cerca de una hora comparando apuntes e intercambiando puntos de vista sobre las reuniones sostenidas, Draco se percató que la chica estaba tan cansada que se dormiría en cualquier momento. Estuvo tentando a dejarla sola, pero al ver que recién eran las diez de la noche no quiso arriesgarse a que le informara que debía ausentarse para encontrarse con el tal Michael. Así que decidió actuar.

-Bien Granger, es hora de cumplir tu palabra- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada. Al parecer había olvidado el acuerdo de la mañana.

-Lo prometiste. Te dejaría conducir si dabas una vuelta por la costa conmigo- le recordó.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- cuando él afirmó la vio pasarse las manos por la cara- eres como un niño, no se te agotan nunca las baterías- la miró interrogante desde su gran altura cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a rodearlo mientras lo miraba concienzudamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy buscando si tienes el botón de apagado en algún lado- respondió aún observándolo.

-Ja ja… muy graciosa Granger- emprendió rumbo a las escaleras y antes de comenzar a bajar se volteó hacia ella- te espero en cinco minutos en la terraza y ponte algo cómodo y abrigado- ordenó antes de desaparecer.

En su habitación se desprendió del fino terno que vistió en el día y lo reemplazó por un jeans, sweater de punto y botines de cuero, todas las prendas negras. También se puso una cazadora del mismo calor ya que a la orilla del mar siempre corre viento helado a esta hora, más aún en esta fecha del año. Tomó su escoba y del armario del pasillo tomó otra para la chica; luego salió a esperar a la castaña a la terraza.

Cuando la vio frunció el ceño al advertir que vestía jeans y sólo un sweater gris nada abrigador. Y para qué decir de sus zapatos de cuero de tacón bajo que estaba seguro terminaría perdiéndolos en el primer descenso.

-Granger, te dije que te abrigaras- tomó su varita y transformó sus zapatos en botines y cambió el color de las prendas por negro. Con un accio invocó una de sus propias cazadoras de pluma y la encogió para adecuarla al tamaño de la chica- Póntela- ordenó.

-¿Acaso vamos a salir a robar un banco?- preguntó con ironía sin aceptar la cazadora.

-Aunque me encanta tu sentido del humor no tengo tiempo de esperarte toda la noche. Aprovechemos que el cielo aún está despejado y tenemos luz de luna- tomó un brazo de la chica y lo introdujo en la cazadora, realizó el mismo proceso con el otro brazo y finalmente cerró el cierre frontal- listo –dijo conforme cuando concluyó, pero cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con el rostro ruborizado de la chica quien comenzó a moverse con gestos nerviosos.

-Gra… gracias.

-¿Y a dónde vas ahora?- no entendía qué hacía camino a las escaleras.

-Al garaje- respondió sin voltearse.

-Granger, no iremos en automóvil- le dijo esperando a que regresara sobre sus pasos- volaremos.

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora sus ojos se abrieron en todo su tamaño y comenzó a negar efusivamente- no Malfoy, si es así no cuentes conmigo- y comenzó a bajar el cierre a la cazadora.

-Lo prometiste Granger, ahora debes cumplir.

-¡Pero nunca dijiste que íbamos a hacer el recorrido volando!- lo miró con impaciencia- sabes que me da miedo volar, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Granger- dijo tomándola de los hombros para impedir que regresara a la casa- ¡por Merlín! ¡Escapaste de Gringotts montada en un dragón!

-¡Era eso o morir!- respondió alzando las manos- nunca he superado mi temor a las alturas- confesó en voz baja.

Draco la miró y se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que realmente deseaba volar con ella.

-Granger- dijo rodeando su rostro con ambas manos y forzándola a levantarlo para poder mirarla a los ojos- volaremos juntos en mi escoba. No te dejaré caer, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda- cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta que realmente la protegería de cualquier cosa. Inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla tratando de transmitirle confianza y como si tuvieran vida propia perfilaron sus cejas, nariz, contorno de su rostro terminando en sus labios llenos- confía en mí Hermione.

Al oír su nombre, Hermione fijó su mirada en los ojos grises y quedó prendada de ellos, en su profundidad y la sinceridad que le transmitían. Y se dio cuenta que realmente confiaba en él, que sería capaz de poner su vida en sus manos, por lo que terminó asintiendo. Ante el gesto, sintió sus fríos labios besar su frente y luego su cuerpo alejarse para tomar la escoba. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

-¿Confías en mí?- volvió a preguntar Draco mientras ya montado en su escoba le extendía la mano.

Un breve silencio se hizo cuando ella miró su largo brazo extendido y la palma de su mano hacia arriba.

-Sí, confío en ti- respondió atrapando sus dedos y luego acomodándose a su espalda- ¿no nos verán los muggles?- preguntó abrazándose fuertemente a su espalda.

-Nos aplicaré un hechizo de ocultamiento- lo vio hacer unos movimientos con la varita sobre ellos y luego guardarla en su cazadora- ¿lista?

-Supongo que sí- y sus brazos rodearon aún más firmemente su cintura mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su espalda.

Hermione sintió cosquillas en el estómago cuando se elevaron suavemente y ya no sintió la seguridad del suelo a sus pies. Estaba tan pegada a Draco que se podría decir que era una extensión del cuerpo del chico, pero la dureza de sus músculos que percibía aún bajo toda esa ropa y su exquisito aroma poco a poco la fueron tranquilizando y comenzó a disfrutar el paisaje.

Draco sobrevoló con calma la longitud de los acantilados, cuyas paredes porosas y blancas brillaban majestuosamente con la luz de la luna, el aroma salado del mar inundaba sus fosas nasales y el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Granger abrazado firmemente a su espalda le transmitía una gloriosa sensación de bienestar. No fueron necesarias las palabras y rió feliz cuando ella chilló y se apretó aún más a él, si eso era humanamente posible, al descender y ser mojados por el rocío del agua cuando reventaban las olas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando descendió sobre la parte superior del faro que se internaba un poco en el océano, frente a los gigantes de piedra. Desde allí pudieron observar otra perspectiva de su majestuosidad y cuando se dio cuenta que ella temblaba un poco, la abrazó por la espalda cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre su estómago.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó apoyando su pera en la coronilla castaña.

-Sí, gracias- respondió nerviosa.

Volvieron a permanecer en un cómodo silencio admirando todo a su alrededor hasta que decidieron regresar. Esta vez, Draco la instó a ubicarse en la parte delantera y fue su turno de de rodearla con sus brazos; sus manos se mantuvieron unidas en el mango de la escoba mientras la instaba a dirigir el retorno. Recorrieron por última vez toda la longitud de paredes blancas y descendieron suavemente en la terraza de la casa.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo devolviéndole la cazadora que el chico tomó en sus manos- te agradezco que me hayas forzado a acompañarte, fue simplemente… no tengo palabras para describir lo genial que fue- terminó con el rostro ruborizado.

-De nada Granger- respondió acariciando su rostro y retirando luego la mano- puedes repetir cuando gustes.

Se quedaron mirando sin que ninguno quisiera romper el momento. Sus cuerpos no se acercaron, sus manos no se tocaron, sin embargo, se sentían llenos el uno del otro.

-Creo que es mejor ir a dormir- dijo el rubio rompiendo la intimidad del momento- mañana nos espera un largo día.

-Es verdad. Buenas noches, que descanses- se despidió la castaña y antes de ingresar al dormitorio en que Nimie había preparado para ella se volteó nuevamente hacia el muchacho-. Gracias nuevamente Malfoy, fue una noche maravillosa.

Cuando Hermione entró en su habitación no tenía ánimos de darse una ducha por lo que se sacó rápidamente la ropa y se puso el pijama. Se deslizó entre las suaves sábanas blancas y apenas poner la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida con la imagen de unos ojos color plata que se mantuvieron con ella toda la noche.

Draco por su parte permaneció unos minutos más en la terraza observando la puerta en la que había desaparecido la chica y cuando vio que se apagaba la luz se encaminó a su habitación. Dejó su escoba en su armario y se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha rápida y relajar los músculos. Sin embargo, cuando se deshizo de la ropa se sintió impregnado de un dulce aroma con toques a jazmín y cítricos; se miró al espejo y se rió de sí mismo mientras con un hechizo no verbal cerraba el grifo del agua caliente. Se puso el pantalón de seda negra de su pijama y se dejó caer sobre la gran cama de su habitación, admirando por última vez la grandiosa vista de los acantilados que tenía desde su cuarto. Volvió a inspirar profundamente y se metió entre las sábanas para dormir. Hoy el sería el único hombre en este planeta que se acostaría oliendo a Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

_Viaje a Eastbourne Parte II: Fue el tequila Malfoy_

El sonido de las olas se fue colando en sus oídos y terminó por despertarse. Se restregó los ojos y miró la hora en su celular: 6:15 AM. Bueno, si estuviera en Londres estaría camino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y luego levantar a los niños. Miró a través del ventanal y se encontró con un día oscuro y nublado, a pesar de ello no pudo evitar lanzarse un hechizo para mantenerse caliente y salir a respirar aire puro. Supuso que Dra… Malfoy, se corrigió, tardaría aún en despertar. Caminó hasta llegar al costado izquierdo de la terraza y mirar nuevamente los acantilados. No se cansaba del paisaje. Normalmente la gente disfrutaba la playa con sol, pero a ella le encantaba en esta época del año, incluso con lluvia. El gris de las nubes teñía del mismo color el océano y se podía apreciar con mayor exactitud las blancas crestas de las olas antes y después de reventar violentamente contra el roquerío. Todo era gris hacia el horizonte, profundo, insondable, tormentoso; igual a los ojos de un rubio que dormía aún o eso pensó hasta que oyó su voz.

-Normalmente las mujeres cuando están a mi alrededor usan lencería fina con ligueros o baby doll para insinuarse y seducirme- lo escuchó a su espalda, pero se negó a darle el gusto de molestarla tan temprano- te puedo asegurar que jamás lo han hecho con… ¿qué llevas?- silencio- un pijama de franela con corte de hombre y repleto de mini ositos cargando un regalo.

Cuando llegó a su lado recién se giró a mirarlo. El sólo vestía el pantalón de seda negra de su pijama y un sweater de hilo que se adhería suficiente al cuerpo para apreciar su bien formado y musculoso torso. El viento revolvía violentamente su fino cabello pero no vio que temblara de frío, por lo que asumió que también utilizó un hechizo para mantenerse caliente.

-Tú lo has dicho correctamente- respondió volviendo a admirar el paisaje- las que buscan insinuarse o seducirte. Yo estoy aquí por trabajo.

-Tan romántica como siempre. ¡Obvio que sólo era una broma Granger!- giró su cuerpo completamente hacia ella y apoyó el brazo derecho en el barandal de piedra- ¿dormiste bien?

-Como un bebé.

-Te despertaste temprano.

-Siempre despierto a esta hora, tengo dos niños ¿recuerdas?- apenas salieron las palabras, sus labios se llenaron de un sabor amargo y de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría hablar de ellos y escucharlo decir "nuestros hijos"? No se atrevió a darle el rostro por si descubría algo en ellos.

-En mi caso soy demasiado inquieto para permanecer mucho en la cama, a menos que tenga algo más interesante que me retenga en ella- dijo provocadoramente-. Y ya que estamos los dos despiertos podemos aprovechar desde ahora el día y revisar los archivos antes de ir a la primera reunión. Te espero en 20 minutos para desayunar- se giró rumbo a su cuarto pero no pudo evitar picarla por última vez- igual me gustan tus ositos Granger ¿el regalo que llevan también me gustará?- preguntó alzando y subiendo las cejas.

La chica lo miró con odio y antes que termine de cruzar la puerta le gritó con odio:

-¡Madura Malfoy!

El rubio se volteó a verla y le lanzó un beso, para después desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, que ahora que observaba bien, era el doble que las otras y eso ya era decir mucho. Hermione sólo bufó. Y el día recién estaba comenzando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Nuevamente no Granger!- dijo exasperado el rubio mientras recorría una y otra vez la amplia sala de la casa- eso fue lo que objetaron y si no presentamos la modificación mañana perderemos el proyecto.

Hermione dejó salir un hondo suspiro tratando de calmarse. Entendía a Malfoy pero como siguieran así la iba a volver loca. Estaban a punto de perder un negocio de 180 millones de galeones por una mala evaluación del cuerpo legal del mundo mágico y la intervención de Antón Greengrass. Al parecer, Greengrass estaba tratando de acorralar a Malfoy moviendo sus influencias y que así lo aceptara como socio en este proyecto, a lo que el platino se negaba rotundamente. Volvió a suspirar y revisó nuevamente los datos en su laptop, tratando de encontrar un artilugio que le permitiera invalidar las objeciones indicadas hace horas.

-Quizás si incorporamos al equipo…

-¡Ni los nombres Granger!- masculló iracundo- si estamos trabajando precisamente los dos es para no tener que verlos y despedirlos a todos inmediatamente… o mejor aún, lanzarles un Avada Kedavra por estúpidos.

La castaña se giró en su silla y lo observó pararse frente al ventanal y observar los acantilados, como buscando en ellos la respuesta. Vestía un pantalón Armani negro y una fina camisa de seda azul eléctrico cuyas mangas se encontraban recogidas hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones desabrochados; la corbata hace mucho que colgaba de una de las sillas que rodeaban la gran mesa del comedor.

-Malfoy, son las siete de la noche y salvo que contemos con más ayuda, tendremos que lanzar unos hechizos a los acantilados para que cobren vida y soporten tu enojo. Sabes bien que…

-¿Qué dijiste?- la interrumpió volviéndose tan rápido hacia ella que pensó que se había luxado el cuello.

-Que necesitamos ayuda, Malfoy- insistió.

-No eso… -caminó hacia ella y se inclinó por sobre su hombro para mirar el párrafo que ella había destacado con las objeciones de la Cámara de Comercio Mágico. Tomó el mouse inalámbrico que usaba la chica y destacó una oración en particular- lo de hechizar los acantilados. ¿Ves esto?- Hermione asintió emocionada al leer la frase que le indicaba- acabas de encontrar la trampa de Greengrass. ¡Ésa es mi chica!- dijo triunfante y la instó a pararse mientras él tomaba su lugar y redactaba el argumento para presentarlo al día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione terminó de leer por última vez la nueva propuesta y tras verificar la configuración, la envió a imprimir. La impresora adaptaba al ancho y textura del pergamino era una de las cosas que no se cansaba de alabar a Blaise y Theo, les ahorraba tiempo y no había errores ni otros problemas de dimensión. Además, algo le decía que Antón Greengrass, un acérrimo detractor de la incorporación de tecnología muggle al mundo mágico, consideró que no contarían con tiempo suficiente para reescribirla y presentarla a tiempo. Debía reconocerle que había sido astuto al hechizar partes del terreno para que pareciera que el costo del proyecto se viera sobre valorado en su total, cosa que hubieran podido aclarar de inmediato si se hubiera incluido el mapa mágico holográfico que había solicitado el rubio al departamento de evaluaciones de proyectos. Draco tomó la guillotina y fue dimensionado y cortando los pergaminos para luego acomodarlos en las carpetas que presentarían el día de mañana.

-Estupendo trabajo Granger- la felicitó el rubio mientras se masajeaba el cuello- ¡Nimie!- llamó e inmediatamente la elfina apareció.

-¿Necesita algo el amo?- preguntó solícita.

-Granger, hoy te has ganado… -mas al ver el rostro de la chica tornarse rojo se detuvo bruscamente- ¿sucede algo?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Esto… s… ssí… -respondió mirando directamente a la elfina, como disculpándose y luego voltearse hacia él- ¿Dices que hemos terminado por hoy?- preguntó ganando más seguridad en la voz.

-A menos que quieras continuar con temas de la próxima semana, eso fue lo que dije- acotó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces… y no quiero ser mal educada contigo Nimie, tu comida es deliciosa- la miró con dulzura para reafirmar su disculpa y luego se dirigió al rubio- entonces no te importará que me tome la noche y salga a dar una vuelta.

¡Una vuelta, cómo no! Pensó mal humorado el chico pero no translució nada en sus rasgos. Así que la leona había sacado las garras y ahora quería salir a ronronearle al tal Michael. ¿¡Y a él qué mierda le importaba!?

-Granger, ni siquiera conoces la ciudad, podrías perderte- dijo por fin.

-Puedo aparecerme fuera de la casa, no es problema- argumentó. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy ponía problemas para hacer uso de su tiempo libre?

\- No puedes- mintió- la casa está protegida contra apariciones - sintió la mirada asombrada de la elfina sobre él y tras dirigirle una breve pero significativa mirada, la criatura dio las buenas noches y se apareció.

-Malfoy- trató de razonar- entonces llamaré un taxi. De verdad quiero recorrer la ciudad e ir a un lugar en particular- ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones? ¡Era su tiempo libre!

-¿Lugar?

La chica lindo.

-Hasta donde sé nunca interrogas a nadie para hacer uso de su tiempo libre.

-Y no lo hago, Granger- maldita bruja astuta- sólo me preocupo por tu seguridad, como estamos solos y nos quedamos en mi casa soy responsable que llegues a salvo a Londres. No quiero que San Potter y Weasley lleguen a hechizarme a mi despacho porque te tragó una ola.

Hermione estaba sorprendida ¿de verdad se preocupaba por su seguridad? Lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras e imaginó que debería llamar un taxi, pero no conocía la dirección exacta. ¡Mil veces maldición! ¿Tanto le costaba prestarle uno de los vehículos? En la tarde de ayer se había percatado que tenía un deportivo guardado en el garaje, además del todoterreno en el que llegaron. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo vio regresar con un pantalón de pana color humo, un sweater blanco invierno de cuello alto y una cazadora de cuero café oscuro en la mano. La imagen era tan perfecta que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Granger, sé que soy lo mejor que verás en tu vida, pero si no vas a cambiarte no podré llevarte- miró el traje dos piezas color mandarina que llevaba la chica y que era demasiado formal para salir a esta hora- ¿te mueves o no?

Decir que estaba asombrada era quedarse cortos; hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos este gesto del rubio. ¿Y por qué no dejar que la acompañara? Parecía que conocía muy bien la ciudad.

-Vuelvo enseguida- contestó mientras se dirigía de carrera a su habitación. Como tenía pensado ir al lugar que le recomendó Pansy, cambió su ropa por un jeans color gris y unos botines de taco medio y grueso. Con lo patosa que era lo primordial era caminar segura y cómoda. De la maleta sacó una caja cerrada con un obsequio de la Slytherin y sin detenerse a observarla se puso el contenido; la morena tenía un gusto exquisito y dijo que sería ideal para una salida de noche. Soltó su cabello que cayó hasta la mitad de su espalda y lo peinó con las manos, no quería que al cepillarlo quedara esponjoso. Completó su atuendo con montgomeri de cuero café que le llegaba a medio muslo, una bufanda roja y una gorra de lana a tono.

Cuando Draco la vio llegar en menos de siete minutos la miró sorprendido. Definitivamente nunca había tenido que esperar tan poco a una mujer y por lo visto la chica no se preocupó de una gran producción; su vestuario era práctico y sport, no el que alguien elegiría para una cita que terminaría en la cama.

-Bien ¿y qué quieres conocer?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al recibidor y se hacía a un lado para dejar que ella pasara primero.

-Quiero dar una vuelta por las construcciones que están a orilla de playa e ir a un local de comida mexicana que me recomendó Pansy- dijo mientras tomaba lugar en el asiento del copiloto del lujoso Audi deportivo. Como no, color negro.

-¿Comida mexicana?

-Sí, me encanta y Pansy dijo que aquí había un restaurant donde preparaban tragos y comida exquisita- miró su celular donde había anotado el nombre- se llama Tres Amigos y queda en 207 Terminus Road.

-Lo ubico- asintió.

-Voy a encender la radio ¿algo en particular?- preguntó dudosa. Ante el movimiento negativo del platino detuvo el buscador automático cuando encontró Everybody's Changing, de Keane. El rubio sólo alzó una ceja y siguió conduciendo en silencio. Eso era algo que Hermione había descubierto en este viaje, no era necesario forzar conversaciones intranscendentes entre ambos para llenar los silencios.

Draco condujo por la avenida costera a baja velocidad y detuvo el motor en las ocasiones en que la castaña mostraba interés por alguna estructura en particular. Sólo en una ocasión ella bajó para admirar el museo, pero el fuerte viento alborotaba tanto sus rizos que tuvo que volver a la calidez del automóvil. En ocasiones el rubio hacía algún comentario sobre mansiones ubicadas en el sector mágico y le señalaba las entradas, nombrándoles a algunas familias dueñas de esas propiedades. Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que detuvo el deportivo en un pequeño local de dos pisos con un brillante letrero amarillo.

-Malfoy- llamó su atención girando el cuerpo hacia él- has sido muy amable en traerme.

-No necesitas agradecerlo, Granger- notaba claramente que iba a despacharlo pero cuando la vio nerviosa prefirió esperar lo que diría a continuación.

-Si no te sientes demasiado hostigado con mi presencia podríamos entrar a servirnos algo juntos- al ver su cara de sorpresa se ruborizó- pero si tienes algún plan para esta noche dame la dirección de la casa y vuelvo en taxi.

Es verdad, estaba sorprendido, pensó que se estaba arrancando para encontrarse con el tal Michael. ¿La habría cancelado? En realidad no era de los que andaba buscando emociones culinarias como Pansy y Blaise, pero podría servirse un par de tragos sin problemas.

-No tengo nada planificado- retiró la llave del motor y salió para ir a abrirle la puerta, pero la castaña ya lo esperaba fuera cuando llegó a ella. Puso su mano en su espalda y juntos ingresaron al restaurante donde un mesero los guió al segundo piso. El local era sencillo pero acogedor en su combinación de colores terracota y crema.

El mesero aguardó pacientemente que la chica se sacara la cazadora, el gorro y la bufanda para luego correrle la silla y tome asiento. Cuando ambos estuvieron instalados le pasó la carta y aguardó su pedido. Hermione tenía claro lo que quería así que se la devolvió enseguida.

-¿Qué me puede recomendar en tacos?

-Todos son excelentes, pero tenemos una alternativa de elección de relleno y salsas para que usted misma los arme a su gusto- respondió amable.

-Me gusta esa opción- y comenzó a seleccionar sus ingredientes para terminar con el trago- y para beber tequila margarita.

-¿Y el señor?- preguntó esta vez al rubio.

-Sólo unas enchiladas de pollo y camarón ¿tiene cerveza belga?- ante el asentimiento continuó con su orden- una Westvleteren 8- y le entregó la carta.

Mientras la chica observaba la decoración Draco admiró la delicada blusa étnica que usaba y le gustó lo que veía. Era de fina seda blanca con mangas estrechas en los brazos y anchas al llegar a la muñeca, de igual forma se pegaba exquisitamente en hombros y pecho para caer amplia a la cadera. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran la serpiente y el dragón bordados en rojo y negro que parecían abrazarla por todo el escote y a través de los brazos. Las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes le daban un aspecto casi infantil, y no pudo evitar encontrarla naturalmente hermosa.

-Bonita blusa, Granger- murmuró centrando su vista en el dragón.

La chica siguió su mirada y recién pudo darse cuenta del diseño. Pero qué podía decir, le encantaba la prenda aunque fuera tan Slytherin.

-Es un regalo de Pansy- comentó como si eso lo explicara todo.

Bueno, ahora tenía algo más que agradecerle a su amiga, pensó satisfecho el blondo.

-Gracias por traerme, Malfoy- la escuchó decir.

-De nada. De hecho soy yo quien debe agradecerte- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y ante su mirada inquisitiva explicó- Theo y Blaise me contaron la defensa que hiciste de nosotros ante Skeeter .

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto- expresó mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ustedes han hecho muchas cosas positivas en ambos mundos y ya está bueno que esa arpía y el resto de la comunidad mágica lo reconozca.

-¿Y si tuvieran razón?- sostuvo la mirada de la chica y agregó- ¿qué dirías si es cierto que sólo estamos fingiendo un cambio pero mantenemos todas nuestras antiguas creencias?

-No- no hubo duda en su respuesta- si despreciaran este mundo y sus creencias fueran las mismas dirigirías Dragonet desde las sombras y no vivirías ni te relacionarías con nosotros… menos- se detuvo cuando un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Menos qué?- la instó a continuar.

-Menos aún intimarías con mujeres que te asquearan.

Draco la observó en silencio por varios minutos que sólo lograron ponerla más nerviosa, llevándola a fijar la vista en las otras personas que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas sucumbe ante una mujer hermosa- respondió alzando los hombros- no importa de qué mundo venga.

-No ustedes- afirmó- menos tú.

Por suerte para la chica llegó el mesero con su pedido y comenzó a distribuir la comida en la mesa. Luego sirvió una pequeña cantidad del margarita en la copa y se la extendió para que la probara y le diera el visto bueno al dulzor. Cuando le sonrió diciendo que estaba exquisita el chico terminó de verter el contenido de la coctelera en el vaso. Sirvió la copa de Draco con la cerveza belga y se retiró.

Hermione armó su primer taco mezclando la carne de ternera con pollo y agregando choclo, lechuga, porotos negros y guacamole; le puso una pasta picante y lo cerró llevándolo a la boca. No pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción de lo sobraso que estaba cuando probó el primer bocado.

-Granger- dijo el rubio- deja de gemir de esa manera que parece que estuvieras a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-Molesta lo que quieras Malfoy, pero esto está realmente exquisito- se las arregló para sostener el taco en una mano y llevarse a la boca el vaso de margarita con la otra.

Draco la miró risueño. Normalmente las mujeres que lo acompañaban pedían ensaladas y sólo bebían productos ligth, y si se servían algo más, sólo tragaban un par de bocados; cuando se trataba de vinos, a lo más daban unos sorbos y declinaban los postres. En cambio Granger no parecía tener problema con cuidar su figura; volvió a observarla mientras preparaba su segundo taco, el cual si no se equivocaba, se desbordaría de la tortilla. Dicho y hecho, la castaña cerró la tortilla y él pudo observar como el jugo de la carne comenzaba a deslizarse por el costado de la mano. Tomó la servilleta y le secó delicadamente la mano.

-Calma Granger, nadie te quitará tus tacos- se burló y recibió una mirada molesta de vuelta.

-¿Quieres probar?- le dijo extendiendo su mano y él sólo la observó sin acercarse.

No es que rechazara el ofrecimiento en sí, sino que jamás… rotundamente jamás, había aceptado comer algo que otra persona ya hubiera probado, ni siquiera sus padres. Hermione se dio cuenta de su negativa y pensó que debía darle repulsión que le ofreciera algo ya mordido por ella; no estaba con sus hijos, familia ni amigos. Debía recordarlo.

-Lo siento, te prepararé uno- se disculpó.

¡Maldición! Conocía perfectamente cómo funcionaban los engranajes mentales de Granger y lo más probable era que pensara que le daba asco porque lo había probado ella. No supo claramente por qué el que ella se sintiera mal por esta maña suya hizo que algo en él se revelara. El ofrecimiento había sido espontáneo y terminó por ofenderla. ¡Por Merlín! Hace años la besó en sitios que ni ella había visto de su cuerpo, devoró su boca una y otra vez ¿y ahora no podía comer algo que ella ya había mordido?

-Dame de tu taco- dijo sin más, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Te preparé otro- respondió tercamente tomando otra tortilla.

-¡Dame de tu maldito taco de una jodida vez, Granger!- repitió y ante la sorpresa de la chica le quitó el plato y mordió en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho ella sin quitarle la vista de encima. Degustó el bocado y no pudo más que darle la razón, estaba exquisito- te lo cambio por mi enchilada- y fue su turno de pasarle su plato.

Al final, ambos terminaron comiendo de los platos de cada uno y ya iban en el segundo margarita y cerveza. Draco en una oportunidad esperó a que ella terminara de cerrar sus aliados y con la velocidad de buscador que lo caracterizaba se lo quitó de las manos cuando ella lo llevaba a su boca y le dio un gran mordisco, para luego moverle las cejas burlonamente. Las mejillas de la chica estaban totalmente sonrosadas producto del licor y cuando lo reprendió se percató que se le comenzaba a poner pesada la lengua; sonrió al percatarse que no era muy resistente al licor. El celular del rubio timbró en el momento que un grupo bastante bullicioso de hombres hizo su entrada y se ubicó tras la mesa que ellos ocupaban.

-Es Atkinson- le dijo a la castaña- iré a responder afuera.

Hermione observó salir al rubio y dio un nuevo sorbo a su margarita. Habían pasado sus buenos cinco minutos y observaba las mesas cuando el mesero puso otro margarita en su mesa que ella no había ordenado. Lo miró interrogante por lo que el chico se excusó.

-Se lo envía el señor de allí- dijo apuntando un trigueño bastante atractivo que se encontraba en el grupo y que alzó la copa cuando ella lo miró.

-Lo siento pero…

-La señorita está conmigo- escuchó la cortante y fría voz de Draco a su espalda- por favor retire la copa y dígale al caballero que se agradece la atención pero que no es aceptada.

Ante el tono frío del rubio, el mesero nervioso retiró el trago y lo llevó al trigueño. Este alzó los hombros como diciendo "lo intenté", provocando que el rubio apretara los puños cuando lo observó guiñarle el ojo a la chica.

-¿Te dejo un par de minutos y ya estás coqueteando?- la picó para no denotar la molestia que sentía. ¿Qué se pensaba ese bastardo? Si quería una chica que se buscara una que estuviera disponible.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo airada- además, esta noche yo te invito, jeffffe.

Era un hecho, la castaña estaba haciendo agua ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y luego preguntó:

-¿Es muy difícil ser madre soltera?- la vio ponerse en guardia.

Hermione vació su vaso de un sorbo y lo miró. Iba a tener que responder con cautela si quería salir bien librada de esta, porque negarse sólo despertaría sospechas.

-He tenido mucha ayuda- respondió alzando los hombros- mis padres, Harry, Ron, loszz Weasley y por supuesto Graham y su esposa Caitlyn- le hizo señas al camarero para que le trajera otro trago. Necesitaría mucho valor para esa conversación y el tequila podría ayudarla. Grave error.

-¿No te arrepientes?- la mirada de acero no se movía de su rostro- ser madre soltera cambió todos tus planes.

-Jamászzz- la seguridad en su voz, aún con la pesadez de su lengua no dejaba lugar a dudas- jamás me arrepentiré de haber tenido a mis hijoszzz, no haría nada que cambiara eso.

-¿Y lo sucedido entre nosotros?- se aventuró- después encontraste al padre de tus hijos ¿No hubieras preferido aguardarlo a él?- esperó expectante mientras el camarero ponía la nueva copa de tequila frente a la chica y ella pasaba un dedo en la sal para luego llevarlo a su boca y succionarlo. Ese gesto inocente provocó un fuerte tirón en su zona sur.

La vio meditar su pregunta y levantar la vista para enfrentarlo.

-No, nunca- dijo con firmeza- si me regalaran un giratiempos y tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar esa noche tampoco lo haría. No cambiaría esa noche jamászzz… no cambiaría al padrrrre de mis hijos y no… no cambiaría nada que pudiera significar que ellos no existan- con el dedo índice de su mano derecha iba acompañando cada una de sus frases.

Draco la miró detenidamente, al parecer el alcohol ya había hecho mella en ella, mezclaba las ideas y seguía sorbiendo su margarita. Sin embargo, le produjo una gran satisfacción que al día de hoy ella no se arrepintiera de la noche que pasaron juntos.

-Y tú ¿no te arrepientes de haberte acostado con una sangre sucia?

Hacía tanto tiempo que no aplicaba ni escuchaba ese término que se sintió molesto al oírlo en ella.

-Jamás- ¿cuánto recordaría la chica el día de mañana? Tal vez sería bueno dejar esa conversación hasta ahí. Pero le debía una respuesta sincera ya que ella, producto del alcohol o no, se la había dado- nunca me he arrepentido de la noche que pasamos juntos, Granger. Fue una de las mejores de mi vida.

Observó su rostro rojo producto del tequila y la vergüenza.

-¿Qué es lo que nunca perdonaríaszzzzzz?- interrogó la chica acercando su rostro al de él y entrecerrando lo ojos para enfocarlo.

-Que alguien que amo me mienta o me traicione- respondió sin dudar- porque son las personas que amas las que tienen mayor posibilidad de destruirte.

La vio beber un largo sorbo. En pocos minutos tendría que sacarla cargada de ahí.

-¿Y amaszzzz a muchoszzzz?- ahora había interés en el tono de la castaña.

-No, sólo mi madre, Pansy, Blaise y Theo- dio un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza. Una voz le dijo que tal vez debería sopesar incluir a alguien más pero la ignoró- son mi familia y las personas más importantes para mí.

-¿Haszzz penszzzado en ser padre?- la castaña ya no enfocaba bien.

-Algún día, pero no ahora, tengo mucho por vivir aún- sin embargo, el rostro de los niños cuyas fotos guardaba aún en su celular volvieron a su mente y pensó que si fueran como ellos no tendría problemas en tener descendencia- además, sé que tendré sólo uno. Los Malfoy no podemos tener más que un varón.

La castaña sonrió y la miró extrañado.

-Eso eszz lo que creeszzz- dijo moviendo su dedo cerca de la cara del rubio- hay algo que no sabes Draco Malfoy.

En ese punto puso sus cinco sentidos en lo dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres, Granger? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?- algo le decía que la respuesta era de suma importancia.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego la vio tomarse la cabeza entre las manos y murmurar apenada:

-Creo que me siento mal.

-Y yo creo que es hora de volver a casa- cortó el rubio llamando con la mano al camarero y gesticulando para que le trajera la cuenta. Era claro que tendría que esperar otra oportunidad para que le clarificara qué es lo que supuestamente él no sabía.

-Suena como si estuviéramos casados. ¡Volvamos a casa!- lo imitó y rió- ¡sí marido!- dijo poniéndose una mano a la altura de la frente a la forma militar.

Draco la miró y no pudo evitar darle la razón; su comentario sonó íntimo. Una vez hubo pagado ayudó a la chica ponerse la cazadora y le acomodó la bufanda y el gorro.

-¿Puedes caminar?- es cierto que la castaña sólo había bebido tres tequilas, no era una gran cantidad para un bebedor habitual, pero no era el caso de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo caminar!- contestó airada.

-¡Ésa es la típica respuesta del ebrio, Granger!- respondió acercándose y cruzar su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, posicionándolo firmemente bajo el pecho de la chica- apóyate en mi.

Salieron sin contratiempos del restaurant y dado la diferencia de tamaños casi no se notó el estado etílico de la castaña; por suerte no era ruidosa y dejó que la guiara tranquilamente. De hecho, caminó tan recta que si él no fuera consciente de cómo arrastraba las palabras al hablar, hubiera dudado que estaba ebria como una cuba.

El trayecto de vuelta fue tranquilo, aunque Draco la observaba continuamente por si le daban ganas de vomitar entre tanta curva. Ahora parecía pasar por una fase de introspección porque aunque permanecía despierta su mirada estaba fija en la oscuridad del paisaje que veía pasar a través de su ventanilla. Era curioso todo lo que le sucedía con la leona. Normalmente no se hacía cargo de las mujeres que se pasaban de copas en su compañía, no las soportaba; cuando eso sucedía daba por concluida la cita y las acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa porque así dictaban las normas de un caballero, pero jamás se preocupaba de ellas. Con Granger en cambio lo encontraba gracioso, la forma como estiraba las "S" cuando hablaba y la concentración que ponía cuando le respondía para tratar de no decir algo inadecuado, sus pupilas se dilataban cubriendo de negro todo el color miel, mientras sus ojos se achinaban por el esfuerzo de enfocarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo y voltear a mirarla. La realidad es que le inspiraba ternura y unos enormes deseos de abrazarla y cuidarla, hasta le apartaría el cabello si se pusiera a vomitar en esos momentos. ¡Por Merlín y Circe! Me estoy volviendo un cursi, pensó.

Con un hechizo no verbal abrió el portón de entrada y estacionó el deportivo en el garaje techado. Rodeó el automóvil por el frente hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para ayudarla a bajar. La castaña sólo lo miró y no atinó a moverse por lo que ágilmente se agachó y la cargó en brazos.

-Malfoy, no es neceszzzario, puedo caminar- protestó con voz pastosa mientras movía la piernas para que la bajara.

-Si espero que camines dormiré aquí. ¡Haznos un favor y quédate quieta!

Sólo había avanzado un par de metros cuando la escuchó sollozar.

-Malfoy… perdóname.

Se detuvo para mirarla y se veía tan atormentada y tan pequeña que no supo qué decirle, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y una lágrima se escapó rodando por su mejilla. Al parecer estaba tremendamente avergonzada de haberse embriagado, no había otra razón para que se estuviera disculpando con él ¿o sí?

-No pasa nada, Granger, todos nos pasamos de copas alguna vez. No hay nada que perdonar.

La sintió acomodarse en su pecho, entrelazar sus brazos tras su nuca y acunar su cabeza en su hombro, muy pegada a su clavícula. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras hacia los dormitorios ella inhaló profundamente en su cuello y restregó en ese punto su nariz, provocando que un escalofrío lo recorriera de cabeza a pies. Sabía que por ser ella no lo hacía con la intención de seducirlo, pero eso no impedía que su cuerpo reaccionara.

-Hueleszzz igual a cuando estábamoszz en Hogwarts: sándalo, pimienta y un toque de hierba buena- murmuró- y tu aliento es freszzco como la menta- se acurrucó más en tu cuello- amo tu aroma Malfoy.

¡Okey! Eso no lo tenía previsto ¿a ella le gustaba su aroma? No, ¡dijo que amaba su aroma!, lo recordaba desde Hogwarts. Y tenía razón en que no había cambiado su perfume, era una exclusividad elaborada sólo para él. No pudo contener el impulso de inspirar el aroma de ella, que a pesar de exudar aliento a tequila, pudo reconocer inmediatamente su esencia, nadie olía como Granger.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía la chica y la depositó con cuidado en la cama. Dudó entre sólo cubrirla con un cobertor y dejarla vestida, pero sabía que pasaría una noche incómoda, así que le sacó los zapatos y la metió bajo las tapas. Estuvo tentado a quitarle totalmente cada una de las prendas para admirar los cambios operados en su cuerpo con la maternidad, pero eso significaba el riesgo que si ella lo recordaba su vida estaría seriamente amenazada. Tomó el pijama de franela con los simpáticos ositos y con dos movimientos de varita la desvistió y le puso las prendas para dormir.

-¡Espera Malfoy!- la vio abrir las tapas y sentarse bruscamente en busca de algo- Michael, me falta Michael.

A la mierda con la ternura. Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco. ¡Primero decía que amaba su aroma y ahora quería al tal Michael!

-Lo siento Granger, pero en esta casa al único hombre que verás seré yo y ahora duérmete.

Se dirigió molesto a la puerta y cuando giró a verla la vio parada y haciendo equilibrio mientras revolvía su bolsa que se encontraba junto al velador. Volvió sobre sus pasos y le arrebató la cartera de las manos.

-¿Pero qué te paszza? No me dormiré sin oír a Michael- puso las manos en jarras y algo le dijo que Granger ebria era más terca aún que Granger sin una gota de alcohol. Prácticamente le tiró la bolsa por la cabeza y ella furiosa la agarró para sacar algo de ella. Contrario a lo que pensaba no fue su celular lo que sostenía en sus manos sino su Ipod, el que manipulaba con dificultad. La vio concentrarse en la lista que tenía grabada y tras varios intentos dio con el clic correcto y los acordes de Feeling Good interpretada por Michael Boublé comenzaron a sonar.

-¿No szzé qué te ocurre Malfoyyyy? –dijo mientras colocaba el reproductor en el velador y se deslizaba bajo las tapas- Boublé eszz el nuevo Sinatra moderno, no tienes guszzzto musical- le reprochó.

Draco quería arrancarse el pelo y sólo pensaba en matar a Pansy en esos momentos ¿tanto le había costado aclarar que el dichoso Michael era un cantante? Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera perdido tiempo tratando de evitar una cita que la castaña jamás había contemplado. ¡Esa víbora lo había hecho a propósito! Estaba seguro de ello, ya encontraría la forma de vengarse. Ahora se escuchaba Haven't Met You Yet y cuando miró a la chica esta dormía profundamente. Finalmente se había salido con la suya y "Michael" la había hecho caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Se rió de sí mismo y se acercó a la cama, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su cara. Un rizo rebelde había caído sobre su mejilla y lo acomodó tras su oreja provocando que la chica se removiera dormida por la caricia.

-También amo tu aroma Granger- le susurró al oído- y no tengo problemas en compartirte esta noche con Boublé.

Se puso de pie y le dio un breve beso en los labios, para luego caminar hasta la puerta. Le dio una última mirada, apagó la luz y tras cerrar la puerta se encaminó directo a su habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando la alarma de su celular sonó se sentó de golpe provocando un fuerte mareo y que toda la habitación diera vuelta. Estuvo al menos 20 minutos bajo la ducha probando distintas temperaturas en el agua que la hicieran sentir mejor. Lavó su cabello tratando de no masajearlo bruscamente y lapsus de la noche anterior acudieron a su memoria _"nunca me he arrepentido de la noche que pasamos juntos, Granger. Fue una de las mejores de mi vida"_. _"¿Qué es lo que nunca perdonarías? Que alguien que amo me mienta o me traicione, porque son las personas que amas las que tienen mayor posibilidad de destruirte"._ _"Amo tu aroma Malfoy"._

-¡Por Merlín!

Cerró el grifo y tras cercarse buscó la falda tuvo rosa pálido de pretina ancha, la cual acompañó con una bonita blusa color hueso. Secó su cabello con un movimiento de varita y lo acomodó en su típico rodete. Se aplicó máscara en las pestañas y un labial color ciruela. Al menos en imagen parecía una ejecutiva serena y esperaba permanecer así al momento de enfrentar a cierto rubio.

Cuando llegó a la gran mesa del comedor Malfoy ya se encontraba iniciando su desayuno. Al verla se puso de pie y esperó que se ubicara a su lado, donde un puesto aguardaba ya listo para ella. Al parecer estaba de un excelente humor y le sirvió un humeante café que olía exquisitamente.

-Buenos días Malfoy.

-Buen día para ti también Granger- dijo acercándole un pequeño vaso con un líquido espeso y que olía a tierra mojada- te lo preparó Nimie para la resaca, debes estar en tus cinco sentidos para la reunión- la molestó.

Ella lo miró entre avergonzada e iracunda. Hizo de tripas corazón y la bebió de un solo sorbo, sabía horrible. Instantáneamente el dolor de cabeza desapareció y su estómago se asentó, como si no hubiera bebido como orilla de playa la noche anterior.

-Gracias, es culpa del tequila.

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien ¿okey?- lo miró a los ojos y quedó prendada de sus ojos grises- me encanta el tequila margarita pero no lo resisto mucho. No volverá a suceder en tu compañía.

-Yo no me he quejado.

-Pero te estás burlando.

-Si quieres lloro Granger.

-Grrrr ...

Continuaron desayunando en silencio y luego se alistaron para ir al mundo mágico. El buen humor de Malfoy no cambió en toda la mañana, es más, se incrementó al doble ante la cara de asombro de Antón Greengrass cuando entregaron la nueva propuesta, mucho más gruesa que la anterior y que la Cámara de Comercio Mágico terminó aprobando en su totalidad. Ese día ganaron nuevos millones para las empresas Malfoy.

-Te felicito, muchacho- lo alabó el patriarca de los Greengrass golpeándolo en el hombro- no sé que pudo haber pasado con esos terrenos para arrojar el error de ayer.

-No te preocupes, Antón- respondió el rubio con igual fingida cordialidad- gracias a Merlín todo quedó aclarado.

Se volteó hacia la castaña indicándole que se marchaban cuando el otro hombre volvió a llamarlo.

-Draco, nos vemos el viernes en mi casa- una enorme sonrisa se perfilaba en el rostro redondo del hombre- Astoria está maravillada organizando todo para que esté perfecta y te sientas orgulloso- fingió no ver el gesto interrogante del joven- por si acaso, mi hija es una fanática de las joyas, puedes llevarle eso como obsequio- con un apretón de manos y una mirada altanera hacia la chica se dirigió al lado opuesto del pasillo.

Draco no hizo mención a su cena del viernes y Hermione no quiso preguntar; sin embargo, la alegría del triunfo se vio opacada con la certeza que Malfoy había declinado asistir a la reunión del cuerpo legal el mismo día porque prefería pasarlo con la otra chica. Lo miró de soslayo apreciando su perfecto perfil, el cual quiso desfigurar con sus uñas para que perdiera parte de su grandioso atractivo.

Después de almuerzo, ambos acomodaron sus pertinencias en el todoterreno para emprender el regreso y Hermione no pudo menos que sentir tristeza por dejar aquel bello entorno y volver a la congestión de Londres. Gustosamente tomaría a sus pequeños y viviría en ese lugar. Tras despedirse de Nimie y agradecerle sus atenciones, tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

-Te ves triste, Granger- dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy feliz de volver a mis hijos pero reconozco que me encanta el lugar.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez regresemos antes de lo que esperas.

-Sí, quién sabe.

-Granger, considerando que anoche casi me golpeas y criticaste mi falta de gusto musical, tal vez quisieras que Boublé nos acompañara en el regreso- sonrió al verla ponerse totalmente roja y sin emitir comentario buscar su Ipod en su cartera y conectarlo a la radio del automóvil por bluetooth. Cuando los acordes de la primera canción comenzaron a sonar encendió el motor y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Como viajaban de día y ambos estaban descansados, sólo Draco condujo de vuelta. Se detuvieron en dos oportunidades a tomar un café y llegaron a Londres cerca de siete de la tarde. Aparcó el todoterreno en la entrada de vehículos de la casa de la leona y tras apagar el motor descendió para sacar su maleta del portaequipajes, la cual cargó hasta que ella se detuvo junto a la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias Malfoy.

Él sólo la quedó mirando desde su gran altura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó nerviosa cuando el rubio comenzó a invadir su espacio personal y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su cuello.

-Pensé que querrías inhalar una vez más mi aroma, Granger- dijo con burla- anoche dijiste que lo amabas.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego con indignación, empujándolo lejos de ella.

-Eso sólo fue producto del tequila- aclaró.

-Lo que digas- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella e inhalando directamente en su cuello- yo sí quiero mi cuota de aroma a Granger- y luego de enderezarse, con su dedo índice le golpeó suavemente su pequeña y respingada nariz.

Hermione lo miró roja como un tomate y con su varita abrió la puerta; antes de cerrársela violentamente en la cara le volvió a gritar.

-¡Ya te dije que fue culpa del tequila, Malfoy!

Draco sonrió y caminó hacia su todoterreno.

-Parece que hoy tampoco me invitará a un café.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxx

 _Hola, espero que hayan pasado una grandiosa semana desde que nos leímos por última vez. Quiero darles infinitas gracias por todos sus reviews que sinceramente no me esperaba, no imaginé que llegara a gustar tanto esta historia. De hecho, si ustedes no lo comentan, no tenía idea que lo estaban comentando en sus grupos de faebook o que querían hacerle una página, me reconforta saber que les llegó a tal punto mi historia. Si llegan a hacerlo me dan el link. Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya dado respuesta y luces a algunas de ustedes sobre cómo se tornarán las reacciones de Draco cuando sepa la verdad. Este acercamiento más lo que sucederá entre ellos en el próximo capítulo será un puente que al explotar puede ser infranqueable, no diré más. Ahora también ya veremos en acción los planes de las pequeñas serpientes, quienes demostrarán ser dignos hijos de su padre. Respondiendo algunas consultas puntuales, a algunas de ustedes lo hice por correo interno, pero por si a otras les genera las mismas dudas acá va la respuesta:_

 _¿Por qué Scorpius piensa que Draco no lo quiere? Hermione nunca le ha dicho algo así, pero deben tener en cuenta que son niños de 6 años, las mujeres desde que tenemos conciencia nos vemos rodeadas de cuentos de hadas y príncipes, por eso Antares vive su propia fantasía feliz del momento en que conocerá a su padre. Los varones no crecen con historias de príncipes, para ellos todo es más simple. Y recuerden que los tonos grises no existen cuando somos niños, sólo nos enseñan blanco o negro, bueno o malo. Scorpius sabe que los padres de Teddy están muertos, por eso no están con él; todos sus compañeros de colegio conocen a sus padres, aunque estén separados. Pero ellos no, nunca lo han visto, nunca los ha buscado, las pocas veces que han preguntado reciben respuestas incompletas o le cambian el tema, entonces para él es obvio: si Draco no los ha buscado es simplemente porque no los quiere._

 _Un abrazo y haré todo mi esfuerzo para que nos leamos pronto._

Sabina G.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Entre Planes, Seguimientos y Karaoke_**

 _1\. Plan Mini Malfoys-Lupin: acechando la presa_

-Mamá, me estás ahogando- dijo Scorpius tratando de respirar entre los brazos de su madre quien además alternaba besos en su cara y su estómago, haciéndolo reír.

Su madre había llegado esa tarde y habían cenado con sus abuelos, ya tenían todo empacado para regresar a su casa por red flu.

-Mamá, te ayudo con los platos- escuchó decir a su madre; era seguro que estarían un rato más hablando de su viaje de trabajo, era su oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan. Miró a Tari quien comprendió de inmediato y bajó de las piernas de su abuelo Robert para juntos caminar tras las adultas. Cuando hablaban, normalmente no ponían mucha atención al resto.

-Mamá- dijo dulcemente Antares mientras tiraba de su falda para llamar su atención.

-Cariño, estoy hablando con la abuela.

-Mami, queremos hablar con Teddy ¿nos prestas tu celular?

-Sí mami, por favor, no hemos visto a Teddy en siglos- suplicó Scorpius.

-Pero es un poco tarde ya- respondió mirando su reloj de pulsera- puede estar durmiendo.

-Tía Andrómeda siempre lo deja quedar más tarde los fines de semana- aseguró el pequeño rubio.

-Déjalos Hermione, no les hará mal conversar un rato con Teddy- interrumpió su madre guiñándole un ojo a los niños. ¡Por eso amaban a su abuela Jane, nunca les decía que no!

La castaña suspiró y recorrió los tres rostros, dos angelicales y otro adulto que la instaba a ceder.

-Está bien, tráeme mi bolsa Scor y llamemos, pero si Teddy está durmiendo deberán esperar hasta el domingo- les advirtió.

-Síiii…- gritaron dos voces infantiles a la vez.

Scorpius corrió a la sala de estar por la cartera y se la llevó a la cocina. Con impaciencia la vio revolver el interior hasta encontrar su celular y buscar entre sus contactos el número de la abuela de Teddy. Pasaron varios segundos antes que respondiera alguien del otro lado ¡menos mal!

-¿Andrómeda?- su madre no le quitaba la vista mientras hablaba- disculpa la hora pero los niños quieren hablar con Teddy ¿está despierto aún?- guardó silencio mientras escuchaba y luego frunció el ceño- ¿en serio? Bien, acá lo dejo con Tary y Scor- los miró interrogante y luego les extendió el teléfono- Teddy también estaba pidiendo hablar con ustedes.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Scorpius y prácticamente le arrancó el celular de la mano para luego salir corriendo hacia alguna otra parte de la casa seguido por Antares.

-Estos niños, son tan unidos los tres- comentó sonriente su madre volviendo su atención hacia ella- ¿así que no hubo inconvenientes?...

Scor esperó que Tari pasara y cerró la puerta de la habitación que sus abuelos tenían adecuada para ellos cuando se quedaban a dormir. Se sentaron en el pasillo que separaba las camas gemelas y Scor presionó el alta voz.

-Teddy ¿no hay cambio de planes?- preguntó el pequeño rubio sin preámbulos.

-No, mi abuela almorzará mañana en el Callejón Diagon con su hermana y su hijo- se escuchó emocionado- yo no la recuerdo mucho porque hace años que no la veo, pero era muy hermosa.

Tari aplaudió emocionada.

-¿Deberás ir?- le preguntó la niña.

-Le dije a mi abuela que me aburriría y tal como acordamos convencí a tío George para que nos deje acompañarlo en su tienda.

-Mamá no nos dejará- se lamentó Scor.

-Tío George la llamará más tarde, no se preocupen.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- habló Tari.

-Sí, y no se olviden de traer la ropa muggle para mí- gritó Teddy.

El aparato acusó una llamada entrante con el nombre de George Weasley.

-Teddy, está llamando tío George, nos vemos mañana- Scor colgó y aceptó la otra llamada- ¡Tío George!- exclamó emocionado.

-Hola pequeño bribón- rió al escuchar la voz de su tío- ¿quieren pasar un día conmigo en la tienda y ganarse unos sikles de plata? Les pagaré, Teddy ya dijo que mañana me acompañaría.

-Síiii- gritaron ambos emocionados pegando el oído al teléfono.

-Bien, pásenme a su madre.

Los niños corrieron a la cocina pasándole el celular a Hermione y cruzaron los dedos para que no se negara. Al principio dijo que no, luego tío George algo debió comentarle porque se comenzó a mostrar dudosa y luego terminó aceptando con la condición que no saldrían de la tienda y no atenderían clientes. Excelente, mamá había aceptado y mañana pasarían el día en el mundo mágico, iban a espiar a su padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George observaba a los tres pequeños que limpiaban afanosamente la bodega posterior de la tienda y de vez en cuando jugaban con algunas de las cosas que había ahí. Le había llamado profundamente la atención que Teddy insistiera en pasar el día trabajando y más aún, acompañado de los gemelos. ¿Pero cómo iba a negarse si ellos lo hacían para comprar un regalo a su abuela, en el caso de Teddy, y a Hermione, en el caso de Tari y Scor? _"Queremos que sea algo que hayamos ganado"_ , le dijo Scor cuando llegó en la mañana y la dulce Tari asintió poniéndose un mini delantal para no ensuciar su ropa. Por un momento pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo, los tres vestidos de negro y Teddy con ropa muggle. Esos rubios eran cosa seria cuando ideaban algo, y eso era bastante mérito considerando que lo decía él, y Teddy no se quedaba atrás en seguirlos en sus travesuras a pesar de ser el mayor; pero cuando pasó una hora y vio que no se distraían ni dejaban la limpieza, no le quedó otra que convencerse que realmente hablaban en serio.

-Niños, ¿quieren un poco de jugo de calabaza?- en cierto modo se sintió incómodo que estuvieran trabajando tanto. Tari estaba roja y Scor tenía el cabello pegado a las sienes con el sudor.

-¿Puede ser helado?- preguntó Teddy igual de rojo que sus amigos.

-¿Con este frío?- interrogó- lo siento, no puedo dejar la tienda Teddy.

-Pero ¿si vamos nosotros?- aventuró Scor, notando rápidamente que su tío se ponía serio.

-No, le prometí a su madre que no saldrían de la tienda- dijo seriamente- además podrían perderse.

-Teddy sabe llegar a Florean Fortescue- insistió Tari- por favor, llevaremos gorra y nadie nos verá ¿por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?- rogó entornando esos bellos ojos grises que hacían que hasta el corazón más duro se derritiera ¿y qué hacer cuando tienes un corazón blando?

-Si su madre se entera me matará y nunca más tendrán permiso para quedarse conmigo ¿tienen eso claro?- las tres cabezas asintieron efusivamente.

-Nadie nos verá, tío George, te lo prometemos- aseguró Scor.

George se rascó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto de impotencia, sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

-Está bien, está bien- los niños comenzaron a saltar- pero no demoren o iré a buscarlos ¿está claro?

-Síiiii- corearon los tres a la vez.

Tari se sacó el delantal a una velocidad impresionante mientras Scor le pasaba una gorra negra de beisbol con el dibujo de unas curiosas barras cruzadas y él y Teddy se pusieron unos similares. Cuando ocultaron los ojos tras unas pequeñas gafas oscuras y Scor le acomodó el cabello de Tari de tal forma que no se viera comenzó a creer que esos demonios venían preparados. Además ¿con gafas en un día nublado?

-Saben niños, creo que… -pero no pudo continuar porque los muy sinvergüenzas salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera antes que les pudiera comunicar que había cambiado de idea.

-¡Volvemos pronto, tío George!- gritó Teddy cuando cerraba la puerta. Tuvo la intención de seguirlos pero la campana de entrada y varias voces le indicaron el ingreso de clientes. ¡Que no metan en problemas! Rogó a Merlín, Morgana y Circe, sino tendría que cambiarse de país para que Hermione o su familia no lo mate y su hijo nazca sin padre.

Scorpius corría con Tari de la mano mientras trataba de igualar el ritmo de Teddy que iba un metro más adelante. A pesar que su amigo era dos años mayor, ambos eran del mismo porte y después de recordar lo gigante que le pareció su padre cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto entendió por qué. Era tan alto como su padrino Ron. Tari era un poco más pequeña que ellos, pero era una suerte que fuera muy rápida y resistente, porque a pesar que ya llevaban rato corriendo no se veía cansada. Por varios pasajes fueron esquivando personas hasta que Teddy se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa.

-Tenemos que esperar aquí- tenía su mano en sus rodillas y apoyaba su cuerpo en ellas tratando de recuperar el aliento- mi abuela dijo que se encontraría con la de ustedes en la tienda de Madame Malkin y que mi primo las vendría a buscar.

Los gemelos se apoyaron en el muro que estaba tras ellos mientras también recuperaban el aire. Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos cuando vieron llegar a tía Andrómeda y luego de unos segundos llegó la mujer del aeropuerto.

-¿Es nuestra abuela?- preguntó Tari admirando a la hermosa y elegante rubia que abrazaba a tía Andrómeda. Cuando Teddy asintió miró sonriente a Scorpius- parece una reina.

Cuando las vieron entrar se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron que llegara su padre. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que un joven rubio ahora conocido para ellos y vestido con una elegante capa negra dio la vuelta por el callejón, deteniéndose frente a la tienda. Era más alto de lo que lo recordaba, pensó Scorpius, y Tari simplemente lo encontró perfecto. De pronto él se dio vuelta y los miró, rápidamente se escondieron asustados. El corazón les latía aceleradamente, se supone que hoy sólo lo observarían, no podían ser descubiertos ¿qué le dirían? _"hola somos tus hijos"_ , pensaría que le estaban tomando el pelo. ¿Y si se enojaba?, no mejor era sólo espiarlo.

Pasaron otros minutos y vieron a los tres adultos abandonar la tienda por lo que se fueron ocultando tras las personas para que no los vean. Caminaron varias cuadras cuando él nuevamente se volvió, obligándolos a ocultarse nuevamente; cuando se sintieron seguros abandonaron el lugar y siguieron tras ellos.

-Entraron a comer- dijo Teddy apuntando un restaurante- mejor volvamos antes que tío George venga por nosotros.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un momento más?- Tari no paraba de mirar esperando ver algo.

-Teddy tiene razón y si tía Andrómeda nos sorprende estaremos en graves problemas, pueden quedarse horas en ese lugar- dijo Scorpius mirando seriamente a su hermana- nadie debe saber que lo encontramos ¿entiendes?- su hermana asintió tristemente.

-Estoy cansada Scor- murmuró.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo Tari- la reprendió con indulgencia- sube, yo te llevo- se ganó en cuclillas y esperó a que se acomodar en su espalda, por suerte era liviana.

-Si te cansas te ayudo- se ofreció Teddy, caminando junto a su amigo de vuelta a la tienda de tío George mientras Scorpius se quejaba que su hermana lo estaba ahorcando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco giraba la copa de vino que tenía entre sus dedos mientras analizaba la curiosa situación de hace momentos atrás. Desde que se apareció en la tienda de Madame Malkin se sintió observado. Con el mayor de los sigilos observó el lugar buscando una señal de peligro pero todo parecía normal; todo menos tres pequeñas cabezas que se escondieron en cuanto fijó la mirada en la esquina donde se encontraban. No le dio importancia al principio, puede que sólo haya sido una casualidad y hubieran estado jugando.

Dentro de la tienda ubicó a su madre y se acercó a ella depositando un beso en cada mejilla. Al voltearse se vio rodeado por los afectuosos brazos de Andrómeda Tonks, quien a pesar de poseer rasgos muy parecidos a la loca de Bellatrix, la bondad y los rastros de tristeza que despedían sus ojos la hacían cálida, humana y cercana. Devolvió el abrazo y, al igual que con su madre, le besó ambas mejillas. A pesar que Narcisa tenía el cabello muy rubio y Andrómeda castaño claro, ambas compartían el mismo color de ojos azul turquesa y la elegancia innata que caracterizaba a los Black.

Draco pagó por ambas y solicitó el envío de las compras a las respectivas casas, al salir sostuvo la puerta para que ellas abandonaran primero el local. Comenzaron a avanzar con calma pues estaban bien con la hora de la reserva en el lujoso restaurante que inauguraron hace poco en uno de los costados laterales del Callejón Diagon, las damas conversaban alegremente y cada poco lo incluían en la conversación. Cuando dio espacio a que pasara una anciana se percató que los niños se encontraban a unos pasos tras ellos y arrugó el entrecejo cuando se volvieron a mirar una vitrina de herbolaria, supuestamente muy interesados al ser sorprendidos. Tuvo la tentación de enfrentarlos pero decidió ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar. Fingió no haberse percatado para no asustarlos, pero reparó en que los tres pequeños estaban vestidos con ropa muggle, llevaban gorras con viseras y gafas. Miró el cielo, estaba oscuro y nublado. Cuando entraron al restaurante pidió al maître que los reubicara de mesa de tal forma que desde su posición podía observar el exterior a través de los ventanales ahumados y sí, efectivamente los tres se detuvieron fuera y miraban insistentemente tratando de ver algo.

Draco sonrió ante la situación. Por años sufrió el terror que lo mataran a él o a sus padres, fue torturado en su propia casa y juzgado por sus delitos forzados de guerra, llevaba una marca que odiaba en el brazo y podía decirse que lo había visto todo, pero que tres niños de cuánto ¿cinco, ocho años? lo estuvieran persiguiendo casi como los espías de las películas muggles que tanto le gustaban a Blaise era lo más divertido que le había pasado jamás. Los niños parecían estar poniéndose de acuerdo sobre algo y decidió que ya era hora de poner punto final a lo que sea que estaban tramando; mas quedó sólo en la intención cuando vio a uno de los niños subir a su espalda al más pequeño y caminar calle arriba. No podía negar que al menos dos le resultaban extrañamente familiar, pero con esos gorros que daban sombra a sus rostros y las gafas era difícil precisar sus facciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese día había sido perfecto, pensaba Scorpius mientras guardaba en su alcancía de hipogrifo los tres sikles que le había pagado el tío George. Trabajaron mucho y le dolían los hombros, pero había valido la pena. Estuvieron muy cerca de su abuela y de su padre. De reojo miró a Tari que dibujaba en su cuaderno y cuando se dio cuenta que lo incluía junto a ellos y su madre la reprendió.

-Tari, mamá no puede ver ese dibujo si no nos meteremos en problemas.

-Lo esconderé- la escuchó suspirar- ¡Scor! Él es más guapo de lo que recordaba, si las niñas del colegio lo vieran se quedarían con la boca abierta y los otros ya no nos molestarían porque no conocemos a nuestro padre.

-La próxima vez que Ian hable de mamá lo golpearé- dijo enojado- es un idiota. Todo es culpa de él.

-¿De Ian?

-No, de Draco Malfoy.

-¿De papá?- Antares no entendía por qué Scorpius estaba tan enojado con él.

-De Draco Malfoy- repitió- mejor nos dormimos, mañana será un día muy entretenido. Recuerda que mamá nos llevará al cine.

No podía decirle a Antares que tal vez sería mejor no hacerse ilusiones, que a lo mejor él no querría nada con ellos; cuando los vio en el aeropuerto fingió no conocerlos ¿acaso no sabía que vivían en Londres muggle? Mamá nunca hablaba de él y todos sus tíos y padrinos evitaban el tema, tal vez nunca los quiso y por eso no les decían nada. Pero no importaba que el imbécil de Ian y los otros chicos se burlen, le daba tanta rabia tener que controlarse para que su magia no estallara y los descubrieran, se merecían al menos que le salieran sapos por la boca. Él era el hombre de la casa y eso era lo único que quería decirle a su padre… no, a Draco Malfoy, que a él, Scorpius Granger no le importaba. Él y sólo él siempre las cuidaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mamá ¿puedo ir por un helado?- pidió Scorpius mientras hacían fila para comprar las entradas para ver Cigüeñas.

-Pero tomarás un refresco con palomitas cuando entremos.

-Pero aún falta mucho y también podemos aprovechar de ir al baño- insistió.

Hermione miró hacia adelante y tuvo que darle la razón. Estaban en semana de estrenos y calculaba que aún faltaban 20 personas antes que ellos para llegar a la boletería, debió comprarlas por internet como le sugirió Graham. Los niños no soportarían estar quietos por tanto rato.

-Está bien- aceptó- me buscan en la fila pero si no me encuentran porque me atendieron los esperaré junto al puesto de palomitas- indicó la tienda ubicada al lado derecho de donde se encontraban- ¿entendieron?- ambos asintieron- ¿tienen dinero para los helados?- nuevamente un gesto afirmativo- llevan la pulsera con el número de mi móvil?- ambos se levantaron la manga de la cazadora mostrando una banda azul con un número escrito- bien, nos vemos pronto- dijo besándolos en la frente y los vio desaparecer entre la multitud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Quita esa cara de falso aburrimiento- lo reprendió Pansy- sabes perfectamente que disfrutas el cine tanto como nosotras- miró a Narcisa quien asintió en respuesta.

-¡Pero no películas infantiles!- reclamo por décima vez.

-¿Recuerdas Narcisa quién tiene gravadas todas las películas de la Era del Hielo?- preguntó irónicamente la morena a la mujer mayor, quien sonrió tiernamente a su hijo.

-No ofendas a la Era del Hielo- se defendió.

Narcisa volvió a sonreír. Por más que Draco reclamara, en el mundo muggle había recuperado una parte de su infancia, en un sentido figurado, claro está. Hoy estaba ahí por recomendación de Pansy, ambas disfrutaban las películas y las infantiles curiosamente eran bastante cómicas, siempre que veían una salían con una sensación de bienestar. Y compartía el dicho muggle de "no hay como la pantalla grande", porque a pesar que ellos contaban con la mejor tecnología en casa, ver el estreno no tenía comparación.

-No te quejes, muchos adultos vienen a ver estrenos infantiles y no necesariamente tienen hijos.

-Déjalo ya Pansy, te pones insoportable. Y esto sólo lo hago por mi madre, que quede claro.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la morena.

-Al único lugar en el que me puedo librar de ti, el baño- sonrió cuando su amiga le sacó la lengua.

Se dirigió por el pasillo y lamentó no poder encontrar un lugar para aparecerse en su casa, por lo menos la fila no era larga.

-Su hijo acaba de entrar- le dijo un hombre mayor que estaba dos puestos antes que él. Lo miró extrañado.

-Lo siento, no tengo hijos-aclaró.

-Disculpe entonces, es que se parecen mucho a usted.

-¿Parecen?

-Unos gemelos preciosos, niño y niña, ella entró al otro baño…

Draco ya no prestó atención y ante la protesta de quienes estaban antes que él entró al baño de hombres. Miró por la parte inferior tratando de ubicar unos pies pequeños hasta que encontró unos zapatos que indudablemente pertenecían a un niño. Aguardó varios segundos y cuando la puerta se abrió se lamentó al ver que se trataba de un niño de color. Si no hubiera estado concentrado mirando esos pies se hubiera percatado del otro rubio platino que se lavaba las manos en la parte de los lavaderos y que estaba oculto por otro hombre al momento que él ingresó. Cuando iba a salir se encontró con el mismo hombre mayor de la fila quien le señaló el pasillo.

-Lo siento, se acaban de ir.

¡Maldición! Abandonó el baño y desde que se encontró nuevamente con su madre y Pansy no dejó de buscar a su alrededor unas pequeñas cabelleras rubias platinas, pero habían muchas ese día. Esa tarde, sin saberlo, Draco Malfoy vio la primera película con sus hijos, sólo que separados por dos pasillos y en completa ignorancia que estaban a un paso de encontrarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _2\. El Plan de Theo: investigación de campo._

Cuando Theodore Nott se levantó esa mañana estaba absolutamente decidido a poner su plan en marcha. Ya había pasado una semana desde la última visita al Ministerio y en todo ese tiempo estuvo atento a todas las reacciones de Draco y Granger. En el último tiempo el rubio estaba muy enfocado en el trabajo, no es que antes lo descuidara, pero siempre estaba más que dispuesto a darse el tiempo para echar una cana al aire; ahora le daba la impresión que esas cada vez más espaciadas salidas y encuentros fogosos eran para tratar de auto convencerse de algo y no porque realmente lo deseara. Y su instinto le decía que la castaña tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Y en cuanto a Granger, ella siempre estaba focalizada en sus hijos y en el trabajo, no había comentarios ni bromas de novios o ligues anteriores o presentes. Siempre en compañía o bajo el alero de su primo. Estaba claro que desde que llegaron la posición de la chica cambió dentro de la empresa, sus continuas salidas con ellos causaban celos entre las empleadas femeninas, sin embargo, le sorprendió que ningún comentario tuviera connotación sexual; es como si la consideraran muerta emocionalmente. Pero él sabía que no era así, observaba cómo reaccionaba a cualquier provocación de Draco, como, inconscientemente se mantenía a una prudente distancia física del rubio y conscientemente lo mantenía alejado al llamarlo por el apellido. Llevaban siete meses en los que habían pasado horas y días enteros trabajando codo a codo; Pansy, Blaise y él mismo habían pasado la barrera de los apellidos, pero ellos no, insistían en mantenerlo prácticamente como si fuera un escudo. Y eso era justamente el motivo de su sospecha; eso y su relación del pasado.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, 07:55 AM. ¡Perfecto! Sabía que el Weismann de Draco no tardaría en ingresar al estacionamiento y que Granger siempre estaba a las ocho en punto. Si Merlín y Morgana se aliaban con él podría comenzar su plan en el ascensor. Primero vio las luces del automóvil de su amigo y esperó con fingida tranquilidad a que estacionara, abandonando al mismo tiempo su Audi SUV.

-Hola Draco ¿Qué tal el viaje a Eastbourne?- preguntó después de saludarlo golpeándole la espalda y con el interés normal que siempre daban a sus conversaciones.

-Bastante bien- el rubio sonrió de medio de lado- Greengrass trató de ponernos una trampa pero logramos identificarla a tiempo.

-¿En serio?- ya estaban llegando al ascensor. Miró la hora disimuladamente, 07:58. Presionó el botón pero el tablero indicaba que se encontraba en el primer piso ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto el maldito aparato?- ese viejo realmente te quiere acorralar para que te cases con su hija. No me extrañaría que anunciara el compromiso sin siquiera preguntarte- ¡maldito ascensor! Reclamó de nuevo.

-Lo sé pero…

En ese momento llegó el bendito elevador y las puertas se abrieron. El enojo del castaño se transformó en victoria cuando vio a la segunda involucrada acomodándose el bolso de su laptop en el hombro.

-¡Hermione!- la saludó con alegría y ante la sorpresa de la chica la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- justo le estaba preguntando a Draco qué tal el viaje a Eastbourne.

-Ho… hola Theo- tartamudeó roja como un tomate y miró al rubio que los observaba con una ceja alzada- Malfoy- saludó.

-Granger- respondió secamente y presionó el piso 26.

¡Gracias por nada! Pensó la chica, quien estiró el brazo entre ambos hombres para presionar el botón con el número 25.

-Hermione, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Theo, quien la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su lado cuando las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso y subieron al menos seis personas. Dada la disminución de espacio, ambos castaños quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, provocando que la chica alzara la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Tú dirás.

-No ahora, si no tienes nada agendado ven a mi oficina para que lo hablemos- Theo le daba la espalda a su amigo pero podía sentir su mirada.

-No tengo nada. Dejo mis cosas en mi oficina y voy a la tuya.

-Perfecto. Llegamos a tu piso- las puertas se abrieron y sólo quedaron ellos dos.

-No sabía que tú y Granger estaban tan cercanos- su voz era plana y el castaño sonrió.

-Sí, en los últimos viajes al ministerio y después de una deliciosa comida decidimos dejar los apellidos- las puertas volvieron a cerrarse para llegar al último piso y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se abrieron nuevamente.

Saludaron a Camile y caminaron en el mismo silencio el corto trecho a sus oficinas. Al parecer Draco no le dio mayor relevancia a la invitación, pensó frustrado, si ese es el caso ya no valía la pena continuar con el plan, se había equivocado. Estaba abriendo su puerta cuando escuchó a su amigo preguntar:

-¿Qué favor tienes que pedirle a Granger?

-¡Ah!- se giró a mirarlo- sólo algo personal.

-¿Personal?

-Sí, quiero pedirle que sea mi pareja en la cena a la embajada de Singapur que tenemos esta noche. Blaise irá con Pansy- y antes de cerrar su puerta vio con satisfacción congelarse a su amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- volvió a preguntar Hermione al chico sentado tranquilamente frente a ella- tienes un montón de chicas que estarían gustosas de acompañarte, Theo.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Me harías un gran favor; mi cita se enfermó y no quiero tener una maniquí colgada de mi brazo. Es una cena de negocios que sólo tomará un par de horas- insistió- y no estarás sola porque Pansy acompañará a Blaise- la vio dudar y sabía que iba bien encaminado.

-No lo sé Theo.

-Vamos, será entretenido. Piensa en todas esas personas importantes como una clase más de economía, sabes que siempre se aprende algo nuevo en todas estas reuniones si uno está dispuesto a hacerlo- el rostro de la chica era de interés, ahora el golpe de gracia- y aprovecharás de conocer la nueva conquista de Draco, te va a agradar, es muggle.

Silencio. La leona lo miraba aún procesando la información, sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado soltando lo último, pero si sus pensamientos eran correctos ella aceptaría para probarse que no le importaba.

-Está bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿a qué hora y dónde nos encontramos?

-Hermione, ¿qué clase de caballero sería si no te recojo en tu casa?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, te recojo a las 19:00- le sonrió con amabilidad- gracias leona.

Esperó que la puerta se cerrara y dejó la sonrisa de la victoria apoderarse de su cara. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la oficina de Draco; ahora debía observar su otro sujeto de estudio.

Caminó el breve trayecto hasta llegar a la puerta de Draco, que en ese momento se abrió y dejó ver a Pansy, quien la cerró inmediatamente y se acercó a él golpeándolo con su dedo índice.

-Dime en este momento qué estás tramando Theodore Nott o te lanzaré un imperius para descubrilo- susurró mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo conducía a su propia oficina.

El castaño se dejó llevar y se sentó con calma en uno de las sillas frente al escritorio de Pansy.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sí lo sabes…- lo miró por largos segundos- ¿cómo es eso que esta noche llevarás a Granger a la cena?

Theo sonrió. Así que Draco le contó, esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

-Veo que nuestro rubio amigo ya te informó.

-Sí, lo hizo. ¡Vamos, Theo! No me vengas con que no hay un interés detrás de esto, te conozco perfectamente ¿Qué pretendes?

-Pansy, sólo estoy haciendo algo que los muggles llaman investigación de campo- movió la mano tratando de restarle importancia, provocando el efecto contrario.

La morena cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Crees que entre esos dos pasa algo?

-No he dicho nada parecido.

-Pero lo piensas.

-No han dicho o hecho nada para pensarlo ¿o sí?- Pansy lo miró fijamente y arrugó el ceño- ¡suéltalo Pansy!- la conocía demasiado bien para descartar ese gesto.

-También tengo mis dudas y por eso tengo mi propio plan para averiguarlo- sonrió satisfecha- aunque tu "investigación" me ayudará un poco.

-Cuéntalo ya.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a Eastbourne?- el castaño asintió y aguardó el resto de la información, sabía que la morena estaba disfrutando saber algo que él no- Draco hizo el viaje en automóvil aunque podían aparecerse directamente y movilizarse en el deportivo que mantiene allá para transitar en el mundo muggle.

-¡Vaya!

-Eso no es todo. Draco me pidió que cancelara la reserva del hotel de Hermione y ambos se hospedaron en la casa.

-Él no lleva a nadie que no seamos Narcisa y nosotros a sus casas- observó- ¿cuál fue su excusa?

-Que podrían moverse mejor entre ambos mundos y así no perdían tiempo.

Los amigos se miraron sin verse, los dos sumidos en sus propias elucubraciones. Para Theo, lo dicho por Pansy reafirmaba sus suposiciones, pero ¿qué tan profundo era lo que fuera que sentía su amigo por Granger? ¿Capricho, nostalgia de una noche? Con él no era tan fácil dar con la respuesta correcta, menos aún si estaba dispuesto a negársela a sí mismo.

-Creo que mejor vuelvo al trabajo- anunció poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de su amiga.

-¿No ibas a hablar con Draco?

-Ya no. Mejor continuemos el estudio en la noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco tomó la mano de la hermosa pelirroja que lo acompañaba esa noche y se sintió orgulloso de su belleza. Charlize era una hermosa muggle y una promesa del modelaje, además pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de Londres. Alta, elegante, un rostro impecable y unos bellos ojos verdes la hacían la delicia de cualquier hombre; sus piernas se veían kilométricas en ese escotado vestido de noche color mostaza que realzaba el bronceado de su piel allí dónde el vestido la exponía; lucía simplemente perfecta a su lado, no como cierta castaña que era tan pequeña y delicada que lo hacía andar pendiente de no perderla en el camino.

Entregaron sus abrigos en el recibidor y siguieron al acomodador al salón principal de la embajada de Singapur, su próximo foco de expansión. Antes de llegar al lado de los anfitriones hizo un barrido rápido de los asistentes buscando a sus amigos, a quienes divisó al extremo derecho del salón. Estaban junto a otros asistentes y reían de algún comentario. Realizó los saludos y presentaciones de rigor y se dirigió donde se encontraban. No pudo evitar buscar primero a Granger y debió reconocer que se veía bien en su vestido, sencillo y absolutamente elegante. La falda de un solo tono era de seda gris claro que hacía ver sus piernas largas aún para su diminuto porte y el cinturón del mismo material se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura, realzando la parte superior en forma de top de cuello recto a la altura del cuello y que debía terminar de igual forma en la espalda; si no fuera por el contraste del delicado encaje negro sobre la seda color plata, hubiera encontrado el vestido totalmente insulso y sin gracia.

Al verlo, sus amigos le hicieron espacio entre ellos y nuevamente procedió con los saludos y las presentaciones de su pareja a los presentes, dejando a Granger para el último. Su ego esperaba con ansias este momento.

-Charlize, te presento a Hermione Granger- las observó darse la mano mientras mantenía a la pelirroja firmemente agarrada de la cintura y pegada a su cuerpo- ella es uno de nuestros elementos valiosos en nuestra firma.

-Encantada- saludó la pelirroja.

-Igualmente- el rostro de la castaña mostró una sonrisa protocolar lo mismo que la respuesta.

-¿Entonces tú eres la actual novia de Theo?- preguntó la recién llegada.

-No es... –comenzó a aclarar sonrojada y el rubio entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a su amigo.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos- respondió Blaise codeando a Theo, quien sólo sonrió aumentando el sonrojo de la otra chica- pero eso se lo dejamos a ellos.

El moreno le guiñó un ojo a Pansy, quien lucía preciosa en su vestido de seda y gasa verde turquesa con corte sirena. Draco observaba a uno y otro buscando la intención de su extraño comportamiento. En ese momento hicieron el llamado para ubicarse en las mesas redondas dispuestas para 12 personas e iniciar la cena. También fue en ese momento que el calor que invadió su cuerpo y la molestia que tiraba a cada rato de su estómago no lo abandonó durante toda la velada. El vestido de Granger por la parte de atrás poseía un escote en V que mostraba sus hombros y espalda para unirse a la altura de su cintura, era un escote elegante y hacía lucir su piel cremosa y pálida. Pero no era eso el motivo de su tensión, sino que Theo insistía en poner su mano directamente en la piel de la chica y no en la tela del vestido, que cerraba en la parte apropiada para ubicarla en la espalda baja.

Y así fue durante toda la velada. Participó de la conversación, rió cuando fue prudente, demasiadas veces se acercaba a su acompañante para susurrarle algo al oído y dejó que lo tomara de la mano y realizara gestos que a vista de todos daban a entender la intimidad de su relación. Todo eso para el exterior, porque internamente había contado cada una de las veces que la mano de su amigo se posicionaba en la espalda, brazos y hombros de Granger, tocando su piel y dibujando pequeños círculos que eran a todas luces caricias. La hora del baile fue la peor, la orquesta sólo se dedicó a tocar melodías suaves que invitaban a la intimidad; apretó las mandíbulas hasta que le dolieron cuando el castaño la tomó entre sus brazos y mantuvo la mano en la espalda de la leona durante varios temas. La diferencia de portes la hacía ver pequeña pero tan femenina entre los brazos de su amigo que le molestó ¿Así se veían ellos dos juntos? ¿Lucirían igual de bien o mejor? Cuando Blaise bailó con ella posicionó su mano en la tela ¿por qué carajos Theo no podía hacer lo mismo?

Ya hacía varias horas que la maldita fiesta había terminado; Charlize y él fueron unos de los primeros en abandonarla. Apreciaba demasiado su amistad con Theo y estaba seguro que su paciencia había llegado a su punto límite por esa noche. No quería decir algo que lamentara después. Estaba furioso y no entendía por qué. ¡Granger no era de su propiedad y podía meterse con quien quisiera!... Pero no con Theo, se dijo, no con Blaise… no con alguien de Dragonet ni con ningún empleado del mundo mágico. ¡Maldita Granger!

Volvió la vista a la chica desnuda que dormía entre las sábanas y luego la fijó en las luces de la ciudad. La pelirroja vivía en un hermoso condominio de apartamentos en Kensington, el que ya conocía de memoria. Esa noche la había poseído furiosamente, haciéndola gemir hasta el cansancio mientras su mente volvía una y otra vez a la mano de Theo tocando a Granger. Tal vez era momento de acabar esa relación; si Charlize no era capaz de hacer que dejara de pensar en otra mientras tenían sexo, lo que sea que los unía no se encaminaba a ninguna parte. Terminó de vestirse y silenciosamente abandonó el departamento. Él nunca dormía con sus amantes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco prácticamente arrancó de las manos los documentos que sostenía la castaña y comenzó a leerlos, tachando los términos que no le parecían. Y hoy por lo que pudo deducir la chica, no le parecía nada. ¡Era el colmo! Anoche tuvo que soportar cómo ese rubio arrogante coqueteaba y se dejaba acariciar por esa pelirroja de piernas largas. ¿No le importaba su imagen como hombre de negocios serio? No estaban ahí por placer, sino porque la empresa tenía intenciones de expandirse a Singapur, todos lo entendían menos él. ¡Claro! El muy estúpido esa noche había decidido pensar con la bragueta de su pantalón.

-Esto no sirve, Granger, rehácelo- dijo con hastío.

La castaña vio las correcciones y eran los cambios que él había solicitado hace una hora.

-Pero si estos son los cambios que pediste- la ira brillaba en los orbes mieles.

-¿Si? Pues o no quedaron bien o no entendiste la idea- ahora los ojos grises parecían una tarde de tormenta previa a la llegada de los relámpagos y la caída de rayos- parece que trasnochar no te sienta.

-Y parece que a ti tampoco- contra atacó la castaña- si tu pelirroja de piernas kilométricas no te atendió como querías no es mi culpa- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- ¡hoy tienes un genio de los mil demonios y yo no tengo porque aguantarte!- tomó los papeles y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero a la mitad del pasillo una blanca mano la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar violentamente, provocando que ambos cuerpos colisionaran.

El aroma del rubio la envolvió inmediatamente y perdió la concentración, volviendo de un golpe a la realidad cuando lo escuchó decir a su oído:

-Mi noche acabó excelentemente, Granger- dado que la chica fijaba obstinadamente su vista en su pecho la tomó de la pera para forzarla a alzar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos- divinamente debo aclarar.

-Pues no lo parece, Malfoy- y se giró nuevamente para irse.

-Cualquiera pensaría que estás celosa, Granger.

-Eres un maldito narcisista, ególatra y egoísta- ahora sí la iba a oír- anoche era una reunión de negocios y todos nos esforzamos por dar lo mejor para establecer buenos nexos y fortalecer relaciones. ¡En cambio tú, andabas como pavo real comportándote igual que en Hogwarts cuando querías lucir la nueva chica de turno!

-Pues creo que tú te esforzaste en dejarte manosear por Theo- espetó furioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco?- lo miró como le hubieran brotado verrugas de ogro en la cara- Theo es un caballero, jamás haría algo inadecuado.

Draco con tres pasos cerró los dos metros que los separaban y la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Paseó su mano derecha sobre la fina seda de su blusa verde agua y recorrió su espalda trazando con los dedos el contorno que tenía grabado del escote del vestido que llevaba la noche anterior y se inclinó para inspirar el aroma de su cabello, olía a fresas; descendió lentamente trazando con su nariz la delicada línea de su mandíbula y descender por su largo cuello, en ese punto dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de su olor a jazmín y cítricos. ¡Merlín! Se sentía tan perfecta entre sus brazos.

Para Hermione la situación no era diferente, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar sin que pudiera controlarlo. Un calor la cubrió de pies a cabeza y se concentró en su vientre. Sentía que se ahoga e inspiró profundamente impregnándose del aroma del rubio, sus manos se movieron al musculoso cuerpo pero las obligó a mantenerse firme en sus costados, agarradas a su saco. Debía detener lo que sea que estaba pasando.

-No sé a qué juegas Malfoy, pero tus cambios de humor no están ayudando hoy- rompió el contacto y se sintió vacía inmediatamente, caminó nuevamente decidida a la puerta y esta vez nadie la detuvo- te enviaré las correcciones por mail- estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando la grave voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Granger- se volvió y sus ojos se quedaron prendados de los grises- Theo será un caballero pero sigue siendo un hombre. No lo olvides.

Asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella envuelta en su aroma. Pasó las manos por su cara tratando de calmarse y se dirigió al ascensor ante la atenta mirada de tres serpientes que la observaban desde la puerta entre abierta del despacho de Blaise y que segundos antes habían estado pegados escuchando lo que sucedía en la oficina del rubio.

Draco por su parte caminaba como gato enjaulado en su amplia oficina. Estaba tenso y excitado, pero una sonrisa se dibujó su sensual boca al recordar cómo reaccionó el cuerpo de la castaña cuando la tuvo pegada a él. Inspiró su ropa y de esta percibía un olor dulzor que se combinaba con el suyo. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y observó su correo. Su día estaba mejorando, ahora también olía a Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _3\. El Plan de Pansy: provocar a la fiera_

-Draco, estamos a miércoles ¿tienes ya el regalo de Astoria?- estaban revisando la agenda para lo que restaba de semana y este viernes era el cumpleaños de la rubia.

-Las únicas mujeres a las que personalmente les compro un regalo Pansy son mi madre y tú, del resto te encargas tú- respondió con la vista fija en su laptop- ¿ya compraste algo?

-No, estaba esperando por si querías algo especial para tu futura esposa- lo picó.

-Ja ja- pronunció sin atisbo de diversión- el día que te diga que me caso con Astoria puedes golpearme.

-Que conste que fuiste tú quien lo sugirió- aceptó gustosa- ¿Qué te parece alguna joya?

-No, rotundamente no- contestó enseguida- lo más probable es que lo tome como una propuesta de matrimonio. Antón Greengrass me detuvo el otro día para sugerirme que le regale una.

-¿Un vestido?

-Pensará que quiero quitárselo luego.

-Como si ya no lo hubieras hecho- se burló la morena- ¿un cuadro?

-Creerá que puede comenzar a decorar nuestra futura casa- la miró burlón.

-¿Un libro?

-A menos que sea de auto ayuda no creo que le sirva.

-¡Merlín Draco, pon de tu parte!- dijo exasperada- no estaríamos en esto si hubieras aceptado ir con nosotros a la reunión del cuerpo legal.

-No te tenía pensado ir al dichoso cumpleaños pero Ariana Greengrass iba a hacer campamento fuera de la mansión si no asistíamos y conste que no voy a permitir que mi madre esté sola con todos esos mojigatos que sólo quieren nuestro apellido y dinero.

-Okey, ya entendí.

-Sólo busca algo que ninguna mujer pueda mal interpretar y envíalo directo a la mansión Greengrass a nombre de mi madre y mío.

-Dalo por hecho.

Continuaron con la revisión de la agenda por otra hora y luego la morena dijo al pasar.

-El otro día me encontré a Víctor Krum en un restaurante de París …

-No sabía que estuviera en París- fue todo lo que contestó el rubio mientras seguía observando su computador.

-Y no lo está. Andaba concluyendo una campaña de ropa deportiva para el equipo búlgaro. Al final terminamos cenando juntos y le conté que Granger trabaja con nosotros y que vive en Londres- el ruido del teclado se detuvo por unos breves segundos y luego continuó- se mostró muy interesado.

No hubo ningún comentario por parte del rubio quien siguió o fingió estar concentrado en lo que fuera que tenía en el computador.

-Pensé que podría invitarlo a la cena de karaoke del viernes. Por lo que advertí aún está prendado de ella- sonrió con satisfacción cuando su amigo volteo a verla, ahora sí tenía todo su interés.

-Es una reunión de trabajo Pansy, no veo qué pueda hacer Krum ahí. Con su inteligencia de neandertal lo más seguro es que se aburra- bufó.

-Técnicamente no es de trabajo, sino de un equipo de trabajo.

-Pero donde habrá concursos y premios a mis empleados.

-Pero que no se paga con **_tu_** plata- recalcó- sino la de los asistentes. Además, podrá ver a Granger en una faceta distinta porque este año el concurso es de dos canciones a dúo pero en español, una movida y otra romántica.

-Ver a Granger en una faceta distinta no quita el hecho que ella tenga dos hijos- remarcó el rubio, como si esa fuese la mayor barrera que el búlgaro pudiera intentar cruzar.

-El hecho que tenga dos hijos es algo que sólo te detendría a ti - alegó mordaz la morena- pero te aseguro que _"ese neandertal"-_ dijo haciendo comilla con los dedos- estaría fascinado en cambiar los apellidos de esos niños de Granger a Krum.

-¿Y desde cuándo resolviste ser la celestina de Granger?- preguntó el rubio abandonando ya la idea de concentrarse en el archivo que estaba revisando.

-Desde que trabajamos juntas y me di cuenta que está dejando pasar el tiempo. Es joven, bonita, alegre y muy inteligente- bufó cuando el rubio alzó las cejas irónico- si le repites a alguien que pienso eso de ella te lanzo un cruccio.

-Es su vida, si ella resolvió que así está más cómoda no tienes porqué interferir. Ser madre es un rol muy importante.

-Pues yo pienso encontrarle a su hombre ideal- dijo poniéndose de pie- tengo una larga lista de candidatos que le iré presentando de ahora en adelante hasta que aparezca el adecuado- no dejó que la satisfacción se reflejara en su rostro mientras lo observaba apretar la mandíbula- y dado que no tendrás que verlo el viernes, consideraré firmemente el invitar a Krum.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Draco fijó la mirada en su laptop y tuvo la intención de arrojárselo a la morena por la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco y su madre llegaron por red flu a la chimenea que se encontraba en el hall principal de la mansión de los Greengrass. Inmediatamente se vio rodeado por los brazos de Astoria quien nuevamente intentó besarlo en los labios. Trató de separarse de ella pero esta se colgó de su brazo mientras saludaba a los anfitriones. Miró a su madre, quien quedó varios pasos tras él y ya sin ceremonias se descolgó el brazo de la rubia y se acercó a ella, tomando delicadamente su brazo y enlazándolo al de él.

-Llegamos recién y sólo quiero marcharme- le susurró Narcisa acercándose a su oído.

-Cuando digas nos retiramos- respondió también en susurros.

-Sabrás el minuto exacto cuando ya no dé más.

Unos miembros del Ministerio y del Wizengamont se acercaron a saludarlos y el show comenzó. Recorrieron el salón, conversaron educadamente con cuantos conocían y comieron los refrigerios que llevaban los elfos. Sin embargo, Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la tarde de ayer.

 _"_ _Faltaba un día para la noche de karaoke y era lo único que escuchaba comentar por los pasillos de Dragonet y con quien se reunía; incluso Atkinson era el presidente del jurado y le hizo una amplia descripción de la forma en que se desarrollaba el concurso y la elección de los ganadores. También le habló que el restaurante contaba con escenario y pista de baile, por lo que generalmente todo se extendía hasta altas horas de la madrugada, conservando, por supuesto, un sano ambiente de camaradería y sin incidentes que lamentar en los tres años que llevaban haciéndolo._

 _Eran más de las 16:30 PM cuando dejó su vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo y subió al elevador. Presionó el número 26 y comenzó el ascenso. El aparato se detuvo en el primer piso y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio subir a Potter y Weasley que se veían muy molestos._

 _-Malfoy._

 _-Malfoy._

 _Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo y vio como el pelirrojo presionaba el botón con el número 25. Por la seriedad de sus rostros se notaba que se trataba de algo delicado. Potter giró a verlo y le ahorró tener que pedirle explicaciones. Era su empresa y la oficina de su empleada donde se dirigían después de todo._

 _-Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti pero necesitamos urgentemente hablar con Hermione y no puede esperar para más tarde._

 _La dureza en su voz le llamó la atención. Al parecer la leona tendría un momento difícil y se preocupó._

 _-Espero que lo que sea que tengan que hablar no generen escándalos ni problemas- advirtió._

 _-Nunca haríamos nada que la perjudicara- respondió el moreno._

 _-Eso espero- las puertas se abrieron en el piso 25 y los dos leones abandonaron el ascensor, mas cuando vio a Graham estarlos esperando con la ira brillando en los ojos y el rostro igual de serio que el que mostraban sus antiguos enemigos supo que se trataba de algo realmente grave. Presionó el botón de apertura pero el elevador ya había comenzado a moverse. Cuando las puertas se abrieron su piso chocó con Blaise, quien al ver la cara de preocupación del platino sólo atinó a seguirlo por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior._

 _-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó curioso._

 _-Eso- dijo señalando con un gesto de su cabeza la puerta de la oficina de Granger a la que acaban de ingresar tres hombres totalmente conocidos para el moreno._

 _-Parecen molestos- comentó Blaise._

 _-Y lo están. Acerquémonos._

 _Recorrieron el pasillo con fingida tranquilidad; para el resto era común que ellos bajaran a las oficinas de Puckle y Granger y al parecer Merlín también quería que se enteraran porque la secretaria de sección no se encontraba y su monitor estaba apagado. Se acercaron a la puerta y se apoyaron en el marco esperando escuchar algo._

 _-Estoy más sorprendida que ustedes- se escuchó la voz de Granger- cuando el director me llamó esta mañana no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _-¿Cómo reaccionar?- el que levantó la voz fue Weasley- ¿le viste el ojo? Esos malditos niños muggles lo golpearon entre tres. El cardenal le llega hasta el pómulo y no lo podemos curar con magia porque sería extraño que hoy tenga el ojo prácticamente cerrado y mañana no._

 _-El director dijo que Scor dio el primer golpe- aclaró la leona._

 _-Sí, porque unos de esos mocosos empujó a Tari y se lastimó una rodilla- lo defendió Potter- Tari es pequeña y no les importó que podría salir lastimada._

 _En ese punto Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas. Blaise levantó el dedo pulgar y articuló 'bien por Scor', lo que el platino aprobó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza._

 _-Por lo menos las clases de boxeo que le he dado a Scor han funcionado porque le rompió el labio a dos- el orgullo en la voz de Graham les llegó claro a través de las paredes._

 _-¿Tú le enseñaste a pelear?- le reprochó molesta la castaña y Draco rodó los ojos._

 _Se escucharon dos 'yo también' pertenecientes a los otros dos miembros del trío dorado._

 _-¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables? Sólo tiene seis años y no puede solucionar todo a golpes como un energúmeno_

 _-¡Somos sus padrinos, maldición!- la ira en la voz de Potter indicaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia- no nos has dejado protegerlos en el mundo mágico y lo hacemos de la única forma en que sí podemos en el muggle._

 _-Por supuesto que debe saber defenderse- volvió a levantar la voz Weasley- no puede hacerlo de otro modo a esta edad y que esos otros mocosos den gracias que fue una explosión de magia menor porque fácilmente pudieron haberlos echo volar hasta la luna._

 _-Hermione- ese era Potter- no quiero que reprendas a Scor, ya tuvo una mañana suficientemente dura._

 _-Además- lo interrumpió Weasley nuevamente- fue la magia involuntaria de Tari la que se unió a la de él cuando vio que no podía defenderse de los otros tres. Los otros niños no supieron explicar lo que pasó por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse._

 _Hubo un breve silencio antes que se escuchara la voz de Graham._

 _-¿Sabes el verdadero motivo de la pelea?_

 _-Scor estaba muy molesto y no quiso decirme nada- se escuchó a la castaña._

 _-Pues yo sí lo sé- volvió a hablar Graham- los molestan porque los otros niños dicen que tienen varios tíos porque su madre no sabe quién es su padre._

 _-¿Cómo?- Draco pudo percibir el dolor en la voz de la castaña y repentinamente lo sintió como propio, al igual que el de esos niños del portarretratos que imaginaba ella estaba mirando en ese momento. Era un niño valiente si a sus seis años se enfrentaba solo a otros tres para defender a su hermana y el honor de su madre. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba oyendo de la discusión se unió a la ira de los tres hombres que se encontraban en el interior._

 _-Los niños son crueles a esta edad, Jane- la voz de Graham era amarga- no tienen filtro y atacan justo donde duele y el no poder saber de su padre es el punto débil de Tari y Scor._

 _-Siempre has sabido cuál es la solución- habló Potter- remédialo antes que sea tarde- y el sonido de un plop les dio a entender que el moreno se había aparecido._

 _-Te quiero Herms, lo sabes- se escuchó a Weasley- pero él merece saberlo y ellos también, tienes una oportunidad de oro en tus manos, no la dejes pasar o puedes arrepentirte- un segundo plop anunció que el pelirrojo también había abandonado la oficina._

 _Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas y decidieron retirarse del lugar. Si Potter y Weasley se habían ido pronto la puerta se abriría para la salida de Graham;, no querían que los sorprendieran allí._

-Draco, querido- la voz de Astoria lo trajo al presente y la observó sin emoción alguna- agradezco mucho tu presente y el de Narcisa- él sólo asintió, no tenía idea qué mierda le había comprado Pansy y no le interesaba tampoco. Estaban en la mesa sirviéndose el postre y ni siquiera recordaba cuáles habían sido los platos principales.

Vio a su madre sentada a su derecha y sin disimulo miró la hora en su fino reloj de pulsera: 21:30 PM. Si no se equivocaba, los miembros del cuerpo legal comenzarían a reunirse en media hora más. Miró a su alrededor y supo que no quería seguir allí: sus amigos no estaban con él, "ella" no estaba allí y su madre se esforzaba por conservar la paciencia ante los absurdos comentarios e insinuaciones de Ariana Greengrass. ¡Por Circe! Una hora más en ese lugar y el mismo se aplicaría un desmaius.

Pasaron al salón principal donde una orquesta tocaba un suave vals.

-Draco, querido- lo llamó su madre con voz quebrada pero lo suficientemente alto para que él y los que se encontraban a su alrededor la oyeran- lamento tener que pedirte que me lleves a casa, no me siento muy bien.

Se acercó inmediatamente a ella y la tomó del brazo, esa era la señal.

-Pero Draco- dijo Astoria visiblemente contrariada- sólo estamos iniciando…

-Astoria- la interrumpió- mi madre se siente indispuesta y la llevaré a casa.

-¿No quieres tenderte en un cuarto de invitados, querida?- ofreció Ariana Greengrass igual de contrariada que su hija.

-Prefiero que Nimie me atienda en casa- aclaró llevándose la mano al cuello para dar mayor credibilidad a su actuación- lo siento querida.

-Pero Draco puede regresar luego- aventuró Astoria.

-No dejaré a mi madre sola si siente mal- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- lamento tener que abandonar tu estupenda fiesta tan temprano- mintió.

Ambos Malfoy se despidieron de los anfitriones y los conocidos que se cruzaron en el trayecto hasta la chimenea. Cuando llegaron al salón de Malfoy Manor Narcisa lanzó un largo suspiro de hastío y tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Ya no soportaba a esa mujer un minuto más- se quejó para luego esbozarle una enorme sonrisa a su hijo- ¡y pensar que Lucius y tu abuelo Abraxas querían casarte con Astoria…! ¡Bendito sea Merlín cuando se rompió ese compromiso!

Draco no pudo menos que lanzar una carcajada y asentir totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Te sirvo algo, madre?

-No, quiero que te cambies el vestuario por uno muggle y vayas a esa fiesta en la que están Pansy, Blaise y Theo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No tengo deseos de ir- respondió mientras se servía en un vaso whisky de fuego.

Narcisa caminó hasta él y le quitó el vaso. Llevó sus blancas y estilizadas manos a las mejillas de su hijo y las acarició con profundo amor, luego lo hizo inclinarse para besar su frente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron dijo sin dudar:

-Sé que quieres estar ahí aunque te lo niegues a ti mismo- movió la cabeza negativamente para evitar que la interrumpiera- te observé, estabas totalmente ausente en la cena y no es sólo porque los Greengrass te desagraden. Sea lo que sea que te está llamando ve ahí y enfréntalo.

-No sé de qué hablas madre- negó.

-Lo sabes, mi amor- lo besó en ambas mejillas antes de retirarse- ve ahora que estás a tiempo.

Draco observó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera: 22:00 PM; su madre tenía razón, aún estaba a tiempo. Se dirigió a la chimenea para trasladarse por red flu a su mansión de Weybridge y dispuesto a disfrutar la noche. Sólo esperaba que Pansy haya tenido el buen tino de no invitar al neandertal de Krum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxx

 _Hola a todas. Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas. Ya estamos totalmente en tierra derecha para todo lo que tendrán que enfrentar los personajes. Cada uno juega un papel importante y los detalles serán importantes a medida que avanza la historia. Como siempre un abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

 _Sabina G._


	12. Chapter 12

_Del cielo al infierno ida y vuelta_

Pansy estaba encantada con el ambiente de camaradería que se respiraba al interior del restaurante que esta noche estaba a la entera disposición del cuerpo legal de Dragonet. Todos vestían informales y las sonrisas iban y venían. Como buenos Slytherins, habían llegado exactamente a las 22:00 PM y con agrado vieron que la puntualidad también era extensible a los empleados, muchos de los cuales ya se encontraban conversando en grupos. Theo y Blaise estaban junto a ella y de vez en cuando eran interrumpidos cuando iban a saludarlos.

El restaurante tenía una decoración moderna con altos techos con vigas de madera al aire y candelabros de fierro forjado que colgaban elegantemente; las paredes blancas y los grandes ventanales hacia un patio exterior lo hacía acogedor; poseía una capacidad superior a las 60 personas que esa noche se encontraban ahí, pero Atkinson les comentó que preferían arrendarlo en su totalidad para poder distenderse sin el riesgo que algún conocido o algún comensal ebrio comience a pifiar a quienes no cantan tan bien o quisiera participar del karaoke. Las mesas del salón donde cenarían estaban ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor de un escenario rectangular cuyo fondo poseía un telón gigante en el que en estos momentos reproducían videos clips.

Los camareros les pidieron que tomaran asiento para comenzar a servir la cena y Pansy eligió la que estaba al centro, no quería perderse nada del espectáculo. Cada mesa tenía cubiertos para seis personas, por lo que sonrío a Atkinson y al gerente del cuerpo legal, Richard Kutcher, cuando se unieron a ellos. Sin embargo, estos se mostraron extrañados cuando se disculpó con una abogada de medio ambiente que iba a tomar la silla junto a Blaise, indicándole que ese puesto sería ocupado más tarde.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?- preguntó curioso Atkinson.

-Sí, a Draco- contestó la morena.

-Pero él me comentó ayer que tenía una reunión impostergable y que no asistiría- definitivamente el hombre mayor no entendía nada.

-¡Créame!- apoyó Theo- él sí vendrá.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar los camareros Richard Kutcher se disculpó y se dirigió al escenario ubicándose frente al micrófono que estaba dispuesto ya para el discurso. Esa noche, él era el anfitrión.

-Queridos amigos y colaboradores- inició- es un placer que estemos todos nuevamente reunidos para celebrar nuestra cena semestral. Hoy por primera vez, además de nuestro distinguido gerente general, Edward Atkinson, tenemos la suerte que dos de nuestros presidentes ejecutivos se encuentran entre nosotros dispuestos a compartir esta reunión que ya se ha vuelto una tradición en nuestra gerencia- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para los aludidos quienes se pusieron de pie para saludar- por supuesto, también damos la bienvenida a su bella asistente, la señorita Pansy Parkinson- ahora fue el turno de la morena de ponerse de pie y los silbidos se dejaron sentir-. No me extenderé porque no vinieron a verme a mí a pesar de lo atractivo que soy- risas y piropos se esparcieron por el lugar y Kutcher se llevó las manos a la cara fingiendo estar avergonzado- todos queremos disfrutar la cena, pero les recuerdo las reglas de nuestra reunión: además del concurso, hoy todos deberemos cantar, no importa si lo hacemos como Sinatra o como perro con dolor de muelas, pero hoy nos dedicaremos a pasarlo bien- bajó entre más aplausos y el ruido ambiente disminuyó hasta sólo escucharse conversaciones a baja voz.

Pansy vio como Blaise paseaba la vista entre los asistente y arrugaba el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó acercándose a él.

-No veo a Hermione ni Graham- su mirada seguía hurgando entre las mesas.

-Mmmm… no los he visto llegar tampoco- susurró Theo.

Blaise recordó la discusión que escucharon con Draco la tarde anterior entre Granger, su primo y los otros dos miembros del trío dorado. ¿Se habrían disgustado a tal grado que no llegarían a presentarse esa noche? Más sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando los vio aparecer juntos y sentarse con los otros miembros de su departamento. Al parecer el asunto de la pelea del pequeño Scor se había zanjado entre ellos, porque Graham la trataba con la misma delicadeza y aire protector de siempre. Su mirada se encontró con la de los primos y estos levantaron las manos para saludarlo a él y los demás que estaban a su lado.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones y risas y cuando eran cerca de las 23:00, un atractivo joven trigueño se ubicó frente al micrófono, llamando la atención de todos.

-Buenas noches a todos- su voz era grave y agradable- para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Mike y así como en el pasado mes de abril, seré su animador esta noche- se escuchó un redoble de tambores en el fondo y todos rieron- y como siempre, a nuestro lado se encuentra nuestro DJ Jean Claude, responsable no sólo de amenizar la noche con sus mezclas sino de proveer la música y video de todos nuestros temas en karaoke- un hombre de color levantó la mano y todos aplaudieron entusiasmados.

-Son un equipo de audio excelente- les comentó Atkinson.

-¿Pero qué les parece si terminamos con la tensión de nuestros participantes e iniciamos nuestro concurso de karaoke?- todos aplaudieron y vitorearon- eso sí, recuerden que las canciones que entran en concurso son a dúo y en español. ¡Hoy nos moveremos y lloraremos al ritmo latino!, y si alguno de los participantes olvida la letra, siempre podrán salvarse mirando la pantalla. Así que vamos a llamar a nuestra primera pareja de la noche: del Departamento de Medio Ambiente la señorita Susan Roberts y el señor Daniel Willson…

Se habían presentado ya tres parejas que lo habían hecho excelente cuando Blaise sintió cómo se corría la silla que se encontraba a su lado, no tuvo necesidad de voltear a ver quién era su ocupante, Draco había llegado.

-¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños?- preguntó sin despegar la vista del escenario.

-Aburrido. ¿Me he perdido de algo que valga la pena?- dijo indiferente el rubio provocando la risa interior de su amigo.

-Ya pasaron los representantes de Medio Ambiente, Derecho Laboral y Concesiones. Ahora están participando los de Licitaciones- le resumió.

En ese momento Pansy y Theo se giraron a verlo con una enorme sonrisa que decía a claras luces _"sabíamos que vendrías"_. Draco sólo rodó los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba que se comía los dedos, los nervios la estaban matando y Graham estaba tan tranquilo como si fuera a dar una exposición frente a un cuerpo ejecutivo.

-¡Cálmate Jane!, terminando ellos somos los siguientes- recibió una mirada de odio de su prima y rió. Ellos eran los penúltimos en subir al escenario y debía reconocer que todas las presentaciones habían sido grandiosas, pero no dudaba que lo harían bien, había elegido concienzudamente los temas- piensa que es como en nuestros viajes a Tenerife, sólo déjate llevar por la música ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos cantando?.

Si la castaña pensaba rebatir no pudo hacerlo porque comenzaron a anunciarlos por el micrófono.

-Nuestros penúltimos participantes pertenecen al Departamento de Leyes Económicas y Política Internacional- se escucharon algunos aplausos- ellos nos van a deleitar con los temas Me Haces Tanto Bien de Amistades Peligrosas y Estoy Enamorado, en la última versión de Thalía y Pedro Capó. Demos todo nuestro ánimo a la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Graham Puckle.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los primos subieron al escenario. Hermione dio un rápido vistazo pero como habían apagado las luces para iluminar sólo a los participantes se vio encandilada por los focos. Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y escuchó la armoniosa y grave voz de Graham, quie la volteó para que lo mirara directamente y así se vaya soltando. Atrás, la pantalla también comenzaba a pasar el video clip del tema original.

 _No tocar, peligro de muerte_ _  
_ _Oh no tocar, las tibias y la calavera hacen dudar._

Hermione se unió a su primo en el próximo verso y la perfecta combinación de sus voces sacó aplausos.

 _Me hacen ir más allá_

 _Verte correr, verte pedirme más_ _  
_

Draco observó cómo la castaña se iba soltando a medida que transcurría la canción y no pasó por alto lo bien que le quedaban los jeans celestes desgastados que llevaba y que se ajustaban a la forma de sus piernas, subió por su torso y le gustó la delicada blusa de gasa verde oliva que caía sinuosamente ajustándose a su figura y ondulándose con los movimientos hasta la altura de la cadera.

 _Y si volviera a nacer repetiría,_ _  
_ _Y si volviera te daría más calor_

Hermione sonrió cuando Graham comenzó a acercarse y contonear sus caderas cerca de ella provocando varios suspiros en algunas de las presentes. Ella siguió el juego gesticulando en su cuerpo el estribillo de la canción. Rió más aún cuando le quitó la traba que sostenía su cabello y sus rizos cayeron largos, sedosos y salvajes cubriendo su espalda.

 _Me quemas con la punta de tus dedos_ _  
_ _tus manos hacen llagas en mi piel_ _  
_ _me abrazo con tu lengua que es de fuego_ _  
_ _la sangre hierve o no lo ves_

-Bueno- murmuró Blaise a sus amigos- yo no tendría problema en incendiarme con Granger si canta y se mueve así.

Draco no hizo comentario alguno y siguió mirando.

 _Que tú ya sabes que me tienes cuando quieras_ _  
_ _ya sabes cómo soy_ _  
_ _ya sabes que me entra la primera_ _  
_ _ahora ya sale algo mejor_ _  
_

Graham se acercó a un extremo del escenario y desde allí cantó a la castaña y luego caminó lentamente y sensualmente hacia ella hasta que se encontraron nuevamente en el centro. Draco puso atención a la letra de la canción y de alguna forma le pareció que ese era el juego que ambos mantenían. Sabían que el deseo estaba ahí pero se negaban a dejarlo salir y para qué negarlo, ellos conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección.

 _¡Que calor! me gusta tu infierno_ _  
_ _Oh que calor echa más leña al fuego que es_ _abrasador_

 _Ahora está dentro de mi_ _  
_ _Me hace sudar, me hace volver a ti_ _  
_

-Esto merece realmente la pena guardarlo para la historia- murmuró Theo al rubio sacando su celular.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Pansy a su otro lado.

-Lo que varios- respondió abarcando con un gesto de cabeza a su alrededor, donde varios hombres y mujeres grababan con su celular. Draco hizo el mismo recorrido visual y efectivamente había muchos celulares grabando lo que sucedía en el escenario.

-Después me lo envías- le pidió Blaise- me queda poca carga- explicó.

 _Y si volviera a nacer repetiría,_ _  
_ _Y si volviera te daría más calor_ _  
_ _Me quemas con la punta de tus dedos_ _  
_ _tus manos hacen llagas en mi piel_ _  
_ _me abrazo con tu lengua que es de fuego_ _  
_ _la sangre hierve o no lo ves_

El castaño observaba de reojo al rubio pero este parecía imperturbable a los comentarios; salvo por los nudillos más blancos de tanto apretar la mano. Sonrió y ubicó su celular para comenzar a grabar, más la mano que hacía poco estaba empuñada ahora le había quitado su móvil.

-¡Oye!

-No seas infantil, lo que están haciendo ahí arriba es un concurso, no para que te burles de ellos después.

-¿Acaso tú te burlarías e esos movimientos?- preguntó colocando su mejor cara de lascivia.

El rubio sólo lo miró y el castaño decidió que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo por un rato; observó nuevamente a su alrededor, ya sabía a quién le pediría la grabación.

 _Que tú ya sabes que me tienes cuando quieras_ _  
_ _Ya sabes cómo soy_ _  
_ _Ya sabes que me entra la primera_ _  
_ _Ahora me sale algo mejor_ _  
_ _Me haces tanto bien, me haces tanto bien_ _  
_ _Me haces tanto bien_ _  
_  
 _na, na, na, na, na_

-¡Guau!- exclamó Pansy cuando vio a los primos coordinadamente jugar con las cremalleras de sus jeans simulando abrirlos y Draco deseó que ese mismo movimiento la castaña se lo hiciera a él.

 _Enséñame a bajar tu cremallera_

 _Ya sabes dónde voy_

 _Ya sabes que he pasado la frontera_

 _Arrancando algún botón._

 _Que tú ya sabes que te pido más madera_

 _Y tú pides más mi piel_

 _Ya sabes cómo mantener la hoguera_

 _Ya sabes cómo sabe ya mi piel_

-¿Hermione era así de histriónica en el colegio?- peguntó sin maldad Atkinson- jamás me la hubiera imaginado en esta faceta.

-¡Ni nosotros tampoco!- señaló Blaise.

-Imagino que el que sean primos les permite más soltura a los dos- señaló Kutcher- ya Graham tiene bastantes admiradoras en el edificio y creo que otras tantas soñarán con él esta noche- se carcajeó mientras indicaba a una morena que no dejaba de piropearlo mientras el rubio cantaba y hacía figuras con las manos simulando la figura de la castaña.

-En nuestro colegio no teníamos esta clase de actividades- aclaró el platino dejándose oír por primera vez- por lo que las dotes artísticas no eran de conocimiento general- volvió la vista al escenario, definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía.

 _Que tú me quemas con la punta de tus dedos_ _  
_ _Tus manos hacen llagas en mi piel_ _  
_ _Me abrazo con tu lengua que es de fuego_ _  
_ _La sangre hierve o no lo ves_ _  
_ _Que tú ya sabes que me tienes cuando quieras_ _  
_ _Ya sabes cómo soy_ _  
_ _Ya sabes que me entra la primera_ _  
_ _Ahora ya sale algo mejor_ _  
_ _Me haces tanto bien, me haces tanto bien_ _  
_ _Me haces tanto bien, me haces tanto bien_ _  
_ _Me haces tanto bien, me haces tanto bien_  
 _na, na, na, na, na_ _na, na, na, na, na_ _na, na, na, na, na_

-No importa lo que digas Draco- lo provocó Pansy- conozco a varios que estarían más que encantados que Granger le bajara la cremallera y le hiciera arder la piel.

La canción acabó y los primos se inclinaron para agradecer los aplausos, principalmente de su departamento que estaba en su totalidad de pie. Luego Graham pidió dos banquillos que acomodó de tal forma que quedaron en la misma posición que los cantantes del tema que ahora iban a interpretar. Hermione lo ayudó con el suyo mientras su primo pedía que apagaran las luces frontales y le dio el visto bueno al DJ para que inicie el segundo tema. Esta vez fue Hermione quien esperó el tono de los primeros acordes y comenzó, mirando directamente a su primo.

 _Quiero beber los besos de tu boca_ _  
_ _Como si fueran gotas de rocío_ _  
_ _Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre_ _  
_ _Junto con el mío_ _  
_

La voz de Graham sonó clara y sensual cuando tocó su turno, arrancando suspiros y palabras poco delicadas de algunas de las chicas que hicieron sonreír a Hermione.

 _Quiero un acorde dulce de guitarra_ _  
_ _Hacia locuras en tus sentimientos_ _  
_ _En el sutil abrazo de la noche_ _  
_ _Sepas lo que siento_ _  
_

Hermione se volteó al público y comenzó a recorrer con la vista las mesas, algunos que sabían la letra cantaban junto a ellos y se movían al ritmo de la romántica melodía. Sonrió a Blaise cuando vio que le levantaba el pulgar en signo de apoyo y se quedó congelada cuando identificó una cabellera rubio platino. A pesar de estar a media luz podía identificar claramente sus facciones, sobre todo sus ojos que brillaban como joyas mientras la observaba cantar.

 _Que estoy enamorada_ _  
_ _Y tu amor me hace grande_ _  
_ _Que estoy enamorada_ _  
_ _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_ _  
_

Cuando terminó de cantar el estribillo se dio cuenta que no le quitó los ojos mientras cada una de las palabras salían melodiosas de sus labios; imágenes y sensaciones acudieron a su memoria sin razón alguna: cuando lo besó por primera vez, cuando él limpió sus pies luego de haber pisado el cristal roto, cuando la pegó a la pared de la sala común de su torre para demostrarle que no le daba asco y cuánto la deseaba… y la que terminó de aclarar todo, su mano extendida en su casa de Eastbourne pidiéndole que suba a la escoba con él, que confíe en él. Y la verdad le cayó como agua fría… esa canción se la estaba dedicando a él.

 _Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio_ _  
_ _Para sumarme el aire que respiras_ _  
_ _Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones_ _  
_ _Junto con tu vida_ _  
_

Draco percibió que algo había cambiado en ella mientras lo miraba, no supo si fue sólo su apreciación pero de pronto su voz contenía mayor sentimiento, como estuviera descubriendo su alma. Y no fue el único que lo notó, porque otras tres serpientes no perdieron detalle de la conexión que en esos momentos se estaba produciendo entre su amigo y la leona.

 _Que si naufrago me quede en tu orilla_ _  
_ _Que de recuerdos solo me alimente_ _  
_ _Y que despierte del sueño profundo_ _  
_ _Solo para verte_ _  
_

Graham la tomó de la mano rompiendo la conexión con los ojos grises y se concentró en mantenerse enlazada a su primo. No quería descubrirse ante el rubio. No quería dejarle ver que cada palabra de esa balada era lo que él le hacía sentir y desear; porque no sabía en qué momento en todos estos meses sus sentimientos fueron cambiando y se transformaron en algo más, cuándo la admiración y el respeto que sentía por el hombre en el que se había convertido llegaron a anclarse en ella como amor.

 _Que estoy enamorada_ _  
_ _Y tu amor me hace grande_ _  
_ _Que estoy enamorada_ _  
_ _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_ _  
_

Graham pareció comprender que algo estaba atormentando a su prima por el sentimiento que era palpable en la pronunciación de cada verso y disimuladamente siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Draco se encontraba presente al lado de Blaise ¿No que no vendría? Pero así como vio el tormento en los ojos de su prima pudo ver la apreciación en los de él.

 _Voy a encender el fuego, de tu piel callada_ _  
_ _Mojare tus labios de agua apasionada_ _  
_ _Para que tejamos sueños de la nada_

 _Que estoy enamorada_ _/o_

 _Y tu amor me hace grande_ _  
_ _Que estoy enamorada_ _/o_ _  
_ _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_ _  
_

No quería hacerlo, no quería mirarlo pero era como si su alma necesitara esa liberación, decirle cantando lo que jamás sería capaz de revelarle frente a frente. Bajó la mirada cuando terminaron los últimos acordes, con ellos terminaba su confesión.

 _Que estoy enamorada_ _/o_ _  
_ _Y tu amor me hace grande_ _  
_ _Que estoy enamorada_ _/o_ _  
_ _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_

Draco escuchó los aplausos, escuchó como Blaise y Theo silbaban y el _"bien hecho, Hermione"_ que gritó Pansy, pero simplemente estaba congelado en su sitio. Aún podía sentir su voz como una caricia en sus oídos y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Porque mientras ella cantaba él deseaba que le estuviera dedicando esa balada. Quería que se contoneara provocativamente como lo hizo en la primera canción y que lo acariciara con la dulzura y el sentimiento con que interpretó la segunda. ¡Se estaba volviendo un marica cursi! Pero ya no podía seguir negando que deseaba terriblemente a Granger, quería volver a sentirla en sus brazos como lo hizo hace siete años. Pensó en las consecuencias de llevarlo a cabo y sintió su corazón oprimirse en el pecho ¿sería capaz de sortear ese obstáculo? cruzar la línea significaba asumir consecuencias jamás consideradas con ninguna mujer, menos en las circunstancias de ella ¿estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

xxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, su jefe y compañeros de departamento los recibieron entre vítores y abrazos. La última área hizo su aparición pero la castaña ya no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, estaba demasiado shockeada con su descubrimiento. ¿En qué momento sucedió? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que algo así le estaba sucediendo? Estaba segura que tenía controladas todas sus emociones por el rubio, sobre todo por los niños. Llevó las manos a su rostro y quiso desaparecer ¿Qué excusa podía dar para retirarse temprano?

El grito de quienes la rodeaban hicieron que brincara en su asiento y asumió que algo bueno había pasado.

-¡Ganamos el primer lugar con los de Licitaciones, Jane!- Graham la hizo ponerse de pie y giró con ella en brazos mientras depositaba besos en su mejilla- ¡Fue un empate!

Hermione le devolvió incrédula el abrazo y se volteó cuando sintió una quemazón en su nuca. Supo sin lugar a dudas quién era el dueño de la mirada; se giró lentamente y lo vio alzar su copa y sonreírle de lado. En ese momento un mesero se cruzó frente a ella con tragos preparados y lo detuvo para sacar un tequila margarita cuyo contenido bebió hasta la mitad de un solo trago. Cuando fijó nuevamente su mirada donde estaba sentado ya no estaba sonriendo, sino acercándose junto a sus amigos hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡Felicitaciones a ambos!- dijo Theo golpeando la espalda de Graham y proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo a la castaña.

Blaise repitió el gesto con su primo pero cuando llegó a ella enlazó sus brazos en su cintura y la levantó para darle un abrazo. Hermione estaba roja cuando la dejó en el piso.

-¡Sólo puedo decir guau!- expresó Pansy mientras la envolvía en sus brazos- ¿¡quién hubiera pensado que la empollona de la rata de biblioteca de Granger tenía estos talentos escondidos!?- la molestó evocando los motes que le daba en Hogwarts y que ahora no tenían la connotación ofensiva de antes.

-Sí, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho!- se oyó a su espalda la grave voz de Malfoy, quien en ese momento no mostraba mayor emoción, salvo por el brillo de sus ojos que parecía la estaban quemando- felicitaciones Graham, a ambos- agregó incluyéndola.

Hermione iba a dar un nuevo sorbo a su margarita pero el vaso le fue arrebatado de la mano y ante la sorpresa de tres serpientes, vieron a Draco Malfoy beberse lo que restaba de contenido de un sorbo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si nada- Granger no tolera mucho el tequila- argumentó mirándola directamente. Vio que pasaba un mesero cargando zumos y lo detuvo para sacar uno de melón tuna- esto te refrescará más- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- no quiero que mañana culpes al tequila.

Sus amigos aún asombrados lo vieron dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Atkinson y luego se volvieron hacia la castaña.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó curioso Graham y los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Y es que cómo podían decirle, sin delatar a su amigo, que Draco Malfoy jamás, pero literalmente jamás, había comido o tomado algo que otra persona hubiera probado antes. Sin embargo, Blaise miró a la leona y sólo se apreciaba enojada porque le hubiera quitado el trago, no porque lo hubiera bebido; algo le decía que no era la primera vez que su amigo había quebrado sus propias normas con ella.

Hermione comenzó a dar disculpas para retirarse pero tanto su primo como las serpientes se negaron en pleno, poniendo peros a cada uno de sus argumentos. El mayor de ellos, los niños dormían con sus padres, no tenía justificación para marcharse.

-¡Granger, no puedes dejarme sola para bailar con estos tres! No querrás ser la causante de mi desgaste físico ¿verdad?- Pansy la tomó firmemente de la mano y la condujo a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, agregando dos sillas más: una para la misma Hermione y otra para Graham- donde caben seis caben ocho- explicó.

De ahí en adelante las cosas se pusieron muy animadas. Atendiendo la regla, uno a uno o en grupo, los asistentes pasaron por el escenario e interpretaron canciones rápidas o románticas, que el resto bailaba y coreaba a gusto. Edward Atkinson, como siempre, interpretó uno de los clásicos y para esta ocasión fue My Way de Frank Sinatra. Sin embargo, un silencio total se hizo cuando Blaise se paró y caminó al escenario seguido de Pansy, quien a su vez arrastraba a un reacio Theo. El castaño no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso solo, sabía que Blaise y Pansy disfrutaban a lo grande el karaoke, así que hizo su nueva jugada. Se paró frente al micrófono y habló:

-Draco- fijó la mirada en el rubio que se encontraba cerca de la barra conversando con Atkinson y quien inmediatamente comenzó a negar con cabeza y manos- ¡vamos amigo! No me dejarás hacer el ridículo solo con estos dos locos ¿verdad?

Acto seguido el salón se llenó de coros de ¡que cante! ¡que cante! ¡que cante!, pero el rubio seguía negándose. Fue cuando se percató de la mirada de la castaña que sonreía burlonamente, jactándose por su supuesta cobardía, que tomó la decisión. Caminó con toda calma esquivando mesas y antes que ella captara su intención la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró con él al escenario. Sus amigos lo esperaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les dieron espacio entre ellos.

-¡Ahora estamos completos!- dijo Blaise carcajeando por los inútiles esfuerzos de la leona de soltarse del agarre de Draco ¿Es que no sabía que cuando una serpiente se enroscaba a su presa esta ya no tenía escape?- queridos colaboradores, consideren esto un regalo de parte de estos cinco ex compañeros de colegio.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- reclamó la castaña.

-Tomando el consejo de Theo, no haremos el ridículo solos.

Blaise dio instrucciones al DJ y la pantalla se activó dejando ver el video clip de We Are The Champions, de Queen. ¿Acaso había otra canción mejor para ellos? Pensó Hermione mientras los otros comenzaron en coro a cantar; Blaise compartía micrófono con Pansy y Theo y Draco la rodearon para compartir el otro con ella. Se debían ver muy cómicos esos dos inclinándose mientras trataban de leer para que ella pudiera escucharse. Fue entonces que otro micrófono apareció de las manos del animador y se lo pasó a la chica, a quien inmediatamente dejaron junto a Pansy.

Iban en la segunda estrofa de la canción cuando todos los presentes se unieron a ellos. Draco miró a Hermione y ella no apartó sus ojos de él, en ese momento el resto no existía. Llegaron al estribillo final y ambos sonreían.

 _We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
Because we are the champions of the world_

Un aplauso estalló entre todos los presentes y los cinco magos bajaron del escenario entre risas. Get readt for this de 2 Unlimited inundó el lugar y la castaña se vio arrastrada por Blaise a la pista.

-¡Vamos leona! No me vas a decir que eres tiesa como una tabla.

El moreno se movía con un ritmo envidiable y la acomodó a su cuerpo para que siguiera sus movimientos, era inevitable no reír cuando estabas con Blaise Zabini. Cuando se rindió al hecho que no podría marcharse y que estaría mucho tiempo en esa pista de baile, perdió la vergüenza y comenzó a saltar y a girar al ritmo que su compañero marcaba. Cuando Pansy se unió a ellos Blaise se situó en medio de ambas y se meneó coquetamente, tanto que la Slytherin rodó los ojos y disimuladamente le dio una nalgada. La castaña definitivamente lo estaba pasando bien y prácticamente fue catártico dejar que la música se apodera de su cuerpo.

Draco la observaba a lo lejos sin perder detalle de cada movimiento de manos y caderas. Theo fue a la pista y se situó frente a la leona; el rubio sabía que era un gran bailarín, como todos ellos. Lo vio acercarla a su cuerpo cuando la próxima canción fue Everything But The Girl de Missing y todo su buen humor se esfumó. Era consciente que sólo era un baile, pero el recuerdo de la imagen de la mano de su amigo en la espalda desnuda de la chica hacía tan sólo cuatro días estaba demasiado fresco. La mezcla volvió a cambiar y sintió alivio cuando la vio alejarse. No podía dejar de mirarla, literalmente se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Hermione en las últimas dos horas parecía haber desarrollado un radar que le indicaba exactamente donde se encontraba el platino, era consciente que Draco la miraba y sin su aprobación su cuerpo comenzó a realizar movimientos más marcados, invitándolo con su cadera, tentándolo con los giros de su cabeza. La música era rápida y sin embargo la podía sentir calentando su cuerpo como si fuera una danza de apareamiento. Ahora ella también lo miraba. Reconoció la canción de Vogue de Madonna y sus manos aplaudieron al mismo tiempo que la cinta original mientras seguía contoneando las caderas. Los ojos de Malfoy no la habían abandonado, cada lugar de su cuerpo donde sentía que posaba esos orbes grises se calentaba como si la hubiera acariciado, cerró los ojos y con ambas manos se levantó el cabello y luego lo dejó resbalar por su cuello y espalda y lo volvió a mirar. Fue entonces que Pansy se pegó a su espalda para hacer un movimiento conjunto y comprendió lo que había estado haciendo. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! No podía seguir exponiéndose de esa manera. Esperó que terminara la canción y se excusó con Theo antes de abandonar la pista; se obligó a no mirar al rubio.

Caminó hasta su mesa en busca de su chaqueta y se dirigió donde su primo para despedirse.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado- parecías estarlo pasando bien.

-Y lo estaba, pero estoy cansada- esperaba que no objetara nada más.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Graham, soy una bruja- respondió con ternura, buscaré un lugar acá mismo donde no haya nadie y me apareceré, no te preocupes.

-Cuida que nadie te vea- la besó en la coronilla a modo de despedida y volvió a su grupo.

La castaña salió disimuladamente del salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta y buscó un lugar seguro. Estaba descartando que existieran cámaras de seguridad que pudieran captarla cuando las luces del pasillo se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras. Fue en ese momento que lo escuchó tras ella.

-¿De qué huyes esta vez, Granger?- su aliento golpeó su cuello y giró para enfrentarlo.

Él se paró en toda su estatura y ella levantó la cabeza para darle mayor veracidad a sus palabras. A pesar de la oscuridad podía observar nítidamente sus ojos.

-No huyo de nada, sólo estoy cansada.

-¿Después de estar bailando con una energía que cansaría a un pegaso? No lo creo.

-Pues no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, mejor vuelve a la fiesta- intentó correrlo para salir pero él no se movió.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negándolo?- preguntó colocando cada una de sus manos a sus costados y atrapándola con su cuerpo contra la pared.

-No sé de que hablas- su mirada se enfocó en su cuello.

-Estoy hablando de toda esta tensión que existe nosotros y que ya no voy a negar- los ojos mieles lo miraron totalmente dilatados- ¿Qué harías si te beso?- su aliento acarició sus labios pero no la tocó. Tragó fuertemente y cerró los ojos, podía sentir como el calor bajaba a su vientre.

Hermione se asustó ante la reacción de su cuerpo, necesitaba aferrarse a algo que la ayudara a mantenerse a salvo.

-¿No se enojará tu novia pelirroja que estés tratando de follarte a una empleada?

Draco se inclinó aún más quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien Granger porque no lo repetiré. Yo no tengo novia…

-Pero…

-Dije que me oyeras- acercó más su rostro y sus narices se tocaron, luego volvió a alejarse sin romper el contacto visual- esa relación está terminada.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?

-Desde el martes en la tarde- se acercó

-Mientes.

-No necesito hacerlo.

-No seré tu próximo juego- le aseguró y él le demostró que era todo menos un juego.

Se inclinó sobre ella y atrapó sus labios que sintió suaves, cálidos y tímidos bajo los suyos; los delineó con su lengua y gimió cuando abrió su boca para él, esa fue su perdición. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera su excitación y la escuchó gemir y temblar en sus brazos.

-¿Vas a seguir negándolo?- volvió a preguntar y ella guardó silencio. Su mano abandonó su cadera subiendo hasta su pecho que acarició con dulzura y ella volvió a gemir- te deseo Hermione, ven conmigo.

Ella era totalmente consciente de todas las razones por las que debía negarse: los niños, su trabajo, las reglas que sabía él mismo poseía sobre cualquier tipo de relación de ellos con alguna empleada, todas de peso, pero ninguna que lograra quitarle esa combustión en la que estaba convertido su cuerpo y que sus caricias hacían parecer insuficientes.

-Siempre ha sido y será tu elección, Hermione.

Hacía tanto que su cuerpo no había sido mimado, que no deseaba como lo deseaba a él, necesitaba liberarse, entregarse aunque sea por última vez precisamente a él, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que amaba.

-Iré- susurró apegándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Sin arrepentimientos?- preguntó igual que hace siete años atrás.

-Sin arrepentimientos- no sabía si realmente se arrepentiría mañana, pero sabía que lo haría sino iba con él hoy. Sintió los labios nuevamente posicionándose sobre los suyos y luego abandonarlos cuando el tirón en su estómago le advirtió su aparición conjunta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los brazos de Draco la sostenían y pegaban a su cuerpo cuando sus pies volvieron a sentir suelo firme y esta vez dejó sus manos abrazarlo y recorrer su espalda ¡Merlín! Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de ella. Mas un ruido lejano, como un susurro llamó su atención.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó entre besos y sintió que se alejaba. Draco la tomó por los hombros y la giró.

Hermione miró sorprendida el gran ventanal y divisó a lo lejos la blanca silueta de los acantilados de Eastbourne.

-En el único lugar perfecto para nosotros- lo escuchó susurrar en su cuello antes de comenzar a besarla y acariciarla sobre la blusa.

-Tu casa de la playa- su voz se quebró, pensó que la llevaría a algún departamento de soltero o un cuarto de hotel, jamás a ese lugar tan hermoso- dijiste que nadie se podía aparecer aquí.

-Mentí.

-¿Por qué?

La hizo apoyar los brazos en el gran ventanal y con una calma desesperante dibujó sus contornos, bajó por sus pechos, vientre y caderas. Luego la volvió nuevamente hacia él y la levantó por las nalgas, haciéndola rodear sus caderas con sus piernas y sentir mejor su excitación; ella casi tuvo un orgasmo con ese movimiento.

-Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo- y la besó frenético. Le fascinaba el sabor de su boca y la tersura de sus labios; sus caricias eran suaves, incluso inocentes y quiso dejar su marca en ese blanco cuerpo que era de él. Sólo de él.

-Te voy a poseer de tal forma que no desearás a nadie que no sea yo, Hermione Granger- la dejó caer suavemente en la cama y tiró del extremo de la blusa, comenzando a subirla y besar cada parte que iba quedando al descubierto, ella no podía más que retorcerse entre sus brazos. Gritó su nombre cuando sus labios jugaron y besaron con sus pezones sobre su sostén de encaje verde musgo; a lo único que atinaba era pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez.

Ella tampoco se quedó atrás. Sus manos dejaron de estar quietas; sacaron del pantalón la camiseta de algodón que llevaba y acarició su espalda desde la cadera hasta los hombros para luego recorrer con sus uñas cada vértebra de su columna, Draco tembló. ¡Por Cirse! Estaba perdiendo el control como un quinceañero.

-Me estás volviendo loco Hermione- comenzó a frotar su pelvis directamente sobre la de ella y luego se apartó para desabrochar sus jeans y deslizar su mano hasta su intimidad, estaba empapada, lista para él- desvísteme- exigió- hazlo como en la canción…- beso- quémame con tus dedos- beso- abrázame con tu lengua de fuego- repitió partes de los versos que lo marcaron de la canción- ya sabes cómo sabe mi piel.

Las palabras de Draco fueron un detonante para ella y se giró quedándose a horcajadas sobre él. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos fue subiendo su camiseta y él la ayudó a quitarla por su cabeza; delineó con su lengua su mandíbula y bajo por su cuello. Se sintió poderosa cuando lo escuchó gemir y siguió lamiendo su pecho, sus tetillas y su vientre. Al mismo tiempo hacía círculos con su cadera sobre su abultada excitación. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, necesitaba sentirlo dentro o explotaría en cualquier momento. Él pareció sentirse igual porque de un rápido movimiento el volvía a estar sobre ella.

-No aguanto más- y sin ningún cuidado le sacó la blusa por la cabeza y prácticamente rompió su sujetador. Admiró sus pechos desnudos y los notó más llenos y redondos con la maternidad, más aún tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos. Mientras atacaba sus pezones desbrochó el jeans y los bajó junto con la ropa interior, ella lo ayudó sacando sus zapatos y moviendo las piernas para que la ropa se deslizara por sus piernas. No supo en qué momento él se deshizo de sus propios jeans y estaba desnudo sobre ella. Fue en ese momento que una alerta la hizo apartar su boca.

-Draco…- suspiró al sentir que se posicionaba entre sus piernas- Draco… protección- gritó de placer cuando entró en ella.

-Demasiado tarde- lo escuchó decir. Y todo dejó de importar para ambos, todo menos esa danza perfecta que convertía sus cuerpos en uno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco observó la oscuridad de la noche a través del ventanal y luego a la chica que dormía en la gran cama de su habitación. Sonrió con placer al recordar cómo se habían entregado durante esas horas, gritando sus nombres mientras llegaban al orgasmo, arañándose, marcándose. Fue como volverle a enseñar a disfrutar el sexo, a recordarle lo perfecto que era su pequeño cuerpo sobre y bajo el de él. Suspiró, llevaba varios minutos mirándola desde el sitial ubicado junto al ventanal, tal vez ya era hora de despertarla para marcharse pero algo en él se negaba, quería disfrutarla un poco más.

A pesar de la cantidad de veces que la había tomado el sólo contemplar su cuerpo semi cubierto por la sábana lo excitaba. Sabía que sus hijos pasaban esa noche con sus abuelos maternos así que no había prisa. ¡Al carajo con las reglas! Además, no era la primera vez que dormiría con ella por lo que no había norma que romper. Se paró lentamente, gloriosamente desnudo y se deslizó entre las sábanas atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ella se giró y se acurrucó a su costado, entrelazando sus piernas suaves con las suyas y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Seguía dormida y aún así depositó un suave y delicado beso poco más abajo de su clavícula apretando más el abrazo; su cuerpo reaccionó y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, reacomodándose bajó la cabeza para besarla en los labios y sintió su respuesta inconsciente. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Conste que tenía pensado dejarte dormir pequeña- le susurró cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él provocándola, excitándola.

-Conste que me hubiera enojado si lo hubieras hecho- respondió siguiendo el juego de sus caderas.

-Entonces que conste que los dos queremos lo mismo- y retomaron la noche donde la habían dejado la primera vez, cuando habían caído rendidos de tanto darse placer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue la tibieza de un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Una larga pierna se enlazaba con las suyas y una gran mano sujetaba con firmeza su seno derecho; inspiró profundamente y el exquisito aroma de Draco mezclado con el propio la envolvió. La habitación olía y gritaba sexo. No quiso volverse para no despertarlo, este era el momento que toda mujer teme al día siguiente ¿Qué pasará ahora? No se arrepentía de esa noche así como no se arrepintió de la primera. Sentir a Draco Malfoy de esa manera valía los mil infiernos, sin embargo, para él lo sucedido debía ser muy distinto.

-Sé que estás despierta Hermione- lo escuchó decir mientras bajaba la mano desde su pecho hasta su cadera para obligarla a girarse y quedar frente a frente- puedo sentir todos los engranajes de tu mente moverse y hacer cric desde hace más de 10 minutos- le golpeó suavemente la sien con el dedo índice y luego le tomó el rostro, alzándoselo para que lo mirara a los ojos- y a cualquier pregunta que tu mente puede estar esbozando la respuesta _es NO ME ARREPIENTO, LO QUE SEA ESTO Y A DONDE NOS LLEVE LO IREMOS SORTEANDO EN EL CAMINO_. Mi pregunta es sólo una- ella aguardó en silencio sus palabras mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho- ¿tú te arrepientes?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Necesito escuchártelo decir- su dedo jugaba con su dedo inferior.

-No Draco, no me arrepiento- bajó un poco la cabeza y atrapó su dedo mordiéndoselo suavemente; el gimió.

-Sabes que no soy el hombre más fácil de este mundo ni del mágico ¿verdad?

-Ni que me lo digas a mí- no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

-Y tú no eres la mujer más sumisa ni fácil de llevar- la Gryffindor hizo un puchero.

-¿Y? ¿Me despedirás por haberme acostado con el jefe?- lo molestó llevando coquetamente sus manos a su nuca.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Lo de la regla?- él afirmó- Pansy.

-Esa víbora metiche- bufó- llegando la despediré inmediatamente- ella sólo rió.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, capaz que quien te eche sea ella- el rubio se sumó a su risa.

\- Lo más probable- dijo poniéndose sobre ella.

-¿Y qué ibas a decirme?

-No lo recuerdo, me distrajiste- bajó su mano hacia su intimidad y ella le dio espacio entre sus piernas- ¿A qué hora debes ir por los niños?

-Antes del medio día.

Draco miró el reloj en el minicomponente que estaba sobre una de las cómodas, marcaba las 07:45.

-Bueno, aún nos quedan cuatro horas- y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione flotaba en una nube de bienestar y no paraba de sonreír. Pasó la tarde con sus padres quienes insistieron en que era mejor que los niños no fueran a clases los próximos días hasta que el ojo de Scorpius esté desinflamado y no se note tanto el cardenal, que en esos momentos era de un color impreciso entre rojo, morado y verdoso.

La castaña miró a su hijo quien jugaba videojuegos mientras Tari dibujaba. Se veía indiferente ante lo acontecido y eso la preocupaba.

-Scorpius- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en el piso y lo subía a sus piernas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y acomodó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro.

-Dime mamá.

-Te voy a curar el ojo con magia, no es necesario que lo mantengas así por más días.

-No- dijo firmemente- sería extraño que fuera a clases con mi ojo sano- una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios y la piel de Hermione se erizó al ver ese gesto tan idéntico al de su padre- además, esto es como una herida de guerra.

La castaña le quitó la consola de las manos y lo giró para verlo a la cara.

-Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa ¿cierto?- el pequeño rubio asintió- y sabes que Tari y tú son lo que más amo en el mundo- volvió a asentir- sólo si puedes evita las peleas Scor, no siempre podrás solucionarlo a golpes. Prométemelo.

-Lo sé, pero sólo será por pocos años que deberé aguantarme, cuando entre a Hogwarts seré el mejor mago de todos y siempre cuidaré de Tari y de ti- pasó sus pequeñas manos por la mejilla de su madre y secó una lágrima que resbaló de uno de los ojos mieles. Hermione lo apretó fuertemente contra sí y lo llenó de besos; su pequeño hombrecito, su mini Malfoy.

-Está bien, pero mientras tanto, trata de no escuchar tanto a tus padrinos y tío Harry cuando te enseñen a pelear.

-Mamá- bufó- no tendría que escuchar a nadie entonces. Abuelo Robert y Abuelo Arthur también practican conmigo.

Hermione miró a su padre asombrada y este fingió que necesitaba algo del sótano.

-Y tío George y tío Bill y tío Charlie y tío Percy- dijo Antares dejando por un momento su dibujo- hasta tía Angelina practica con nosotros.

-¿Tú también?- no cabía en su asombro mientras su madre abandonaba la habitación para pedirle "algo" a su marido que necesitaba con urgencia.

-Abuela Molly dice que una mujer debe saber defenderse de otra forma cuando no puede usar magia- aclaró inocentemente la niña y retomó su dibujo.

Ahora sí que lo había oído todo. Todos quienes predicaban lo nociva que era la violencia desde cualquier punto de vista ahora querían convertir a sus pequeños en la versión masculina y femenina de Rocky Balboa. ¡Y lo peor es que ella era la única que estaba en su bando!

-Mama ¿puedo seguir con mi juego? Estoy por pasar de nivel- preguntó Scorpius y ella asintió dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas, juegos y las delicias que la madre de Hermione preparó para todos. En la noche y ya en su casa, los tres vieron películas y como el domingo estaba pronosticada lluvia, reservaron para ese día su saga favorita: La Era del Hielo.

Hermione no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido con Draco. Sonrió cuando después de acostar a los niños revisó su celular y encontró cuatro mensajes de WhatsApp de él:

 _1\. ¿ocupada?(emoticón de sólo ojos)_

 _2\. Granger, ¿como ya usaste mi cuerpo te desentiendes?... No te sulfures, es broma (carita con gafas)_

 _3\. Imagino que estás con tus niños, disfruta lo que queda del fin de semana, te prometo que tendrás una semana agotadora (emoticón de ángel)_

 _4\. Sólo quería que tuvieras claro que el lunes en la mañana no me verás y no es porque haya huido, tengo un seminario. Pero en la tarde te puedo dar un corto tour guiado a Eastbourne (emoticón de ángel y otro de carita sin boca). Sueña conmigo Granger aunque considerando que soy lo mejor que tendrás en este mundo y en el mágico está de más decirlo (emoticón sacando la lengua)._

No pudo más que sonreír al leerlos y una calidez llenó su cuerpo. Draco no era un hombre romántico ni de frases cursis, pero a su manera le decía que estaba pensando en ella y que continuaba sin arrepentirse de lo sucedido. Y aunque ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada le respondió.

 _Al parecer te crees mucha cosa, ni siquiera me acordaba quién eres (emoticón sacando la lengua). Pero te aceptaré que estoy dispuesta a soñar con mi jefe, un hombre muy atractivo y además inteligente que hace maravillas cuando me toca. Lo siento por ti hurón botador (emoticón de risa)._

Cuando despertó al otro día y revisó su celular lo primero que llamó su atención fue un mensaje de Draco. Cuando lo leyó una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

 _El viaje a Eastbourne está cancelado. Tu jefe ha decidido que quiere probar cómo te ves tendida suplicándole por más en su escritorio. Tal vez debiste elegir al hurón botador (emoticón sacando la lengua)._

Su respuesta fue breve:

 _Como la empleada seria que soy no puedo contradecir a mi jefe, espero no fallar sus expectativas (emoticón de ángel)._

El domingo, como era habitual, los niños se cambiaron a su cama y acostados vieron televisión y regalonearon toda la mañana. Después de almuerzo y con un gran cuenco de palomitas se sentaron a su tarde de cine de la Era del Hielo.

Mientras ellos reían con las gracias de los personajes, Hermione los observaba y pensaba en Draco. El viernes por la noche había dado un gran paso y ese paso conllevaba a que ya no podía seguir ocultándole la existencia de los niños. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ni en qué posición quedaría ella, pero todos tenían razón. Él y los niños merecían saber la verdad y conocerse, la pelea de Scorpius sólo era un grito silencioso pidiendo a su padre y ella ya no se lo iba a negar. No pasaba de esta semana sin que le contara a Draco la verdad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco abandonó la sala de eventos ubicada en el último piso del centro comercial. Blaise y Theo lo habían acompañado pero tuvieron que retirarse antes porque tenían fijada una reunión y postergarla implicaba el retraso del lanzamiento del videojuego en el mundo muggle. Aunque estaba presente en cuerpo su mente no había dejado de viajar a la noche del viernes y mañana del sábado. De sólo recordarlo la parte sur de su cuerpo cobraba vida. Revisó nuevamente los mensajes que intercambió con la castaña el fin de semana y sonrió lascivamente al repasar el último. Como buen Malfoy cumpliría su palabra y esta tarde cierta abogada tendría una reunión de _no trabajo_ muy larga sobre su escritorio y si había interrupción siempre podrían aparecerse en Eastbourne.

Aunque había presionado el botón del subterráneo no pudo evitar detener el ascensor cuando divisó una heladería. A pesar que el día estaba nublado y frío en el exterior, dentro del edificio era agradable. Y para qué estábamos con cosas, con frío o calor él disfrutaba los helados. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió un cono de chocolate y menta, su favorito y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador central. Fue entonces que la escuchó y su grandioso día amenazaba con irse al carajo.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- la maldita bruja de Astoria Greengrass corría tras él cargada de bolsas ¿qué mierda hacía ahí? Si la ignoraba y apuraba el paso alcanzaría el elevador. Dirigió la mirada al aparato pero este comenzó a bajar y el otro aún estaba detenido dos pisos más arriba ¡maldición y doble maldición!

Miró sus opciones y vio a unos metros a su derecha la señal de Escape, eso significaba un pasillo y escaleras donde podría aparecerse, sólo tenía que caminar unos 10 metros y estaría a salvo. No quería armar un escándalo en ese sitio tan concurrido; hoy no estaba para las estupideces de esa rubia a la que, al parecer, tendría que repetirle en todos los idiomas que conocía que le importaba un carajo.

-¡Draco!- la volvió a escuchar. Su helado comenzaba a derretirse así que no tuvo más opción que arrojarlo de pasada a un basurero.

¡Sí! Pensó feliz, sólo un giro y podría escabullirse en el pasillo. Y entonces todo sucedió como un deja vu. Sintió algo frío y pegajoso en su pierna derecha y luego una melodiosa voz que susurró:

-Lo siento señor, no lo vi.

Pero en esta ocasión Draco no reclamó ni le importó lo que sucedía a su fino pantalón de diseñador. No podía apartar los ojos de la pequeña de sedosos rizos platinos que en esta ocasión lo miraba con sorpresa y adoración, igual que él, congelada en su lugar. No supo el momento en que Astoria llegó a su lado y se alzó en puntas de pie para besarlo directamente en los labios, pero notó el cambio en los rasgos infantiles, ya no había sorpresa ni adoración, sólo una profunda tristeza y sus bellos ojos grises acuosos por las lágrimas. Su mirada viajó de él a la rubia que colgaba de su brazo. Dio un paso atrás y él uno adelante, no podía perderla de vista esta vez, así que lo que hiciera Astoria le importaba una mierda.

Y entonces sintió otros pasos acercarse veloces y se vio a sí mismo de aproximadamente seis años. El pequeño se detuvo en seco a unos dos metros y su mirada vagó desde su hermana a él y luego a la rubia que ahora cruzaba uno de sus brazos en su cintura y se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo, al parecer ajena a la presencia de los niños. Pero Draco no reaccionaba, no quería asustarlos y que huyeran como la última vez. Fue a medida que el niño se fue acercando que pudo notar el feo cardenal que nacía en el ojo izquierdo y se extendía hasta el pómulo, al parecer no hacía mucho había participado en una pelea y no le había ido bien. La voz de Weasley resonó en su cabeza como una alegoría: " _¿le viste el ojo? Esos malditos niños muggles lo golpearon entre tres. El cardenal le llega hasta el pómulo y no lo podemos curar con magia porque sería extraño que hoy tenga el ojo prácticamente cerrado y mañana no."_

Miró a la pequeña y notó una fina cicatriz, probablemente de una reciente herida curada con magia, en su rodilla derecha y ahora fue la voz de Potter la que acudió a su memoria " _unos de esos mocosos empujó a Tari y se lastimó una rodilla. Tari es pequeña y no les importó que podría salir lastimada"._

Volvió a fijarse en su mini yo que ahora estaba por llegar junto a su hermana y que no le quitaba la vista ni a él ni a Astoria, totalmente pegada a él. Le impresionó la furia en su mirada, la postura altanera y retadora. Y en segundos la situación se volvió un caos. Astoria fijó su mirada en la niña y en su pantalón manchado con helado de fresa, reaccionando de la peor manera. Se soltó de él y cortó la distancia agarrándola fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡¿Es que acaso eres estúpida niña?! ¡¿Sabes lo caro que es ese pantalón?! Tus padres no podrían pagarlo ni aunque trabajaran una vida ¿dónde están?- preguntó haciendo más presión sobre el frágil brazo.

Fueron tan sólo unos segundos antes que Draco y Scorpius se abalanzaran sobre ella.

-Astoria, suéltala- le gritó agarrándola fuertemente del brazo- ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!- pero la maldita bruja seguía sin soltarla.

-¡Suéltala!- escuchó gritar al niño y luego Astoria chilló de dolor.

-¡Draco!- sollozó- ese maldito mocoso acaba de darme una patada.

-¡Que la sueltes maldita sea!- apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Astoria y él salieron expulsados con una fuerza impresionante hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una de las paredes del estrecho pasillo y cayendo al piso.

-Tari- escuchó que decían suavemente- Tari- volvieron a repetir pero no había respuesta- Antares ¿estás bien?

-Scorpius, me duele- sollozó y Draco miró su blanco bracito con marcas rojas, las que le había dejado Astoria al apretar tan fuerte.

Una ira sólo comparable al odio que sentía por Voldemort y la loca de su tía Bellatrix se expandió dentro de él cuando la sospecha que nació cuando vio el cardenal en el pequeño ahora se convirtió en un hecho. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia ellos, pero volvió a ser lanzado hacia atrás ¿qué magia era esa? Miró a los niños y supo que provenía del miedo de ella y la ira de él.

Entonces Scorpius lo miró con odio primero a él y luego a Astoria, volviéndose a su hermana para decirle protectoramente.

-Vámonos Tari, si él no nos quiere nosotros tampoco- y esas palabras calaron como un cruccio en Draco.

-Pero Scor.

-Scorpius- se atrevió por primera vez a hablarle- déjame revisarla- su voz fue suave.

-Draco- se quejó Astoria poniéndose de pie- ¡¿qué sucede aquí?!- exigió saber.

-¡No te necesitamos!- le gritó el pequeño- ¿me escuchaste? ¡Quédate con ella!- y tomando a su hermana de los hombros se la llevó por el mismo pasillo por donde había llegado.

Draco corrió pero no pudo pasar, algo similar a un escudo invisible se lo impedía. ¿Era tan grande su magia combinada?

-¿Draco?- dijo Astoria y bastó escucharla para que su furia se desatara.

Caminó hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros la estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?

-Yo…

-¡Te dije que la soltaras… te prohibí que la tocaras!- su cara se acercó a la de la rubia totalmente transformada y por primera vez Astoria tuvo miedo. Sus ojos grises parecían negros y su voz era una sentencia.

-Draco, yo…

-¡Draco una mierda!- le gritó- no te quiero cerca de mí, no te quiero cerca de mis hijos y jamás- hizo más presión sobre los hombros deseando lastimarla físicamente igual que ella había lastimado a Antares- jamás vuelvas a tocarlos.

-¿Hijos? ¿Qué hijos?- se atrevió a preguntar desconcertada.

-Sólo márchate de aquí Astoria, vete antes que haga algo de lo me arrepienta- y la soltó provocando que nuevamente se golpeara contra la pared. Inspiró tratando de calmarse pero no lo conseguía.

 _¿Sabes el verdadero motivo de la pelea? Los molestan porque los otros niños dicen que tienen varios tíos porque su madre no sabe quién es su padre._ La voz de Graham vino clara a su memoria y golpeó la pared lastimándose la mano, pero ni siquiera lo sintió. Miró el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado los pequeños, sus pequeños, pero el único rastro que había de ellos eran dos conos de helados derretidos en el piso: uno de fresas y otro de chocolate y menta. Sin importarle una mierda que hubiera alguien más que Astoria mirando se apareció, sabía exactamente a quien ir a pedir explicaciones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxx

Hermione reía con tres serpientes y su primo mientras revisaban en su oficina una de las grabaciones que había conseguido Theo de su participación del viernes.

-Insisto, si quieres dejar la abogacía puedes dedicarte al canto- la picó el moreno.

-O al baile- agrego Theo.

-Fue una actuación para la historia. Caitlyn morirá si se la canto en privado- dijo pícaramente Graham.

-Deberías hacer un dúo con ella- sugirió Pansy.

-En ese caso te aseguro que no terminaríamos la canción- una carcajada general inundó el lugar la que quedó congelada en sus labios cuando un Draco furioso se apareció.

Todos quedaron desconcertados ante el estado en el que se encontraba. Theo fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Estás loco? podría haber estado otro muggle…

-¡Cállate Theo!- lo interrumpió arrastrando las palabras de tal manera que a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos. Todos quedaron impresionados.

El rubio la miró y caminó lentamente hacia ella, la jaló fuertemente del brazo y la estrelló contra el ventanal. Con una velocidad impresionante sacó su varita y la hundió en el cuello de la castaña.

-¡Suéltala!- le gritó Graham acercándose para sacárselo de encima pero cuando el rubio lo miró se dio cuenta que esto era grave.

Theo y Blaise tomaron a Puckle de los hombros impidiendo que se aproximara a Draco, en el estado en que se encontraba su amigo podría lastimarlo y eso podría ocasionarle serios problemas. Blaise sacó su varita para silenciar la oficina y sellar la puerta, no quería que nadie entrara o escuchara lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Draco?!- gritó Pansy- suéltala que la estás lastimando.

Draco no le sacaba los ojos de encima y Hermione lo miraba asustada ¿qué sucedió? Entonces el rubio, sin dejar de apuntarla retrocedió un paso y extendió el brazo para tomar el portarretratos.

-¡Dime quiénes son!

-¡Oh por Dios!- se escuchó la voz de Graham preocupando más aún a las otras tres serpientes. Ahora las lágrimas rodaban por los ojos de la castaña.

-¡Son sus hijos, por Merlín!- vociferó Pansy sin comprender.

-No sólo son sus hijos ¿verdad Granger?- preguntó con odio. Apuntó la fotografía con su varita y pronunció- finite incantatem- y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, los rasgos de los niños fueron modificando su estructura redonda a una estilizada, los ojos color miel se volvieron grises, la piel se volvió blanca y los cabellos marrones se tornaron rubios platinos, lacio en el caso del niño y unos preciosos rizos en la niña- también son mis hijos- sentenció- así que dame una razón para no matarte con mis propias manos en este momento Granger- la varita volvió a hundirse en el cuello de la castaña.

-Draco- volvió a insistir Graham, mas cualquier cosa que pudiera decir fue interrumpida por el sonido de un plop; el lugar donde antes estaba su prima y el rubio estaba vacío.

-Creo que tienes algo que contarnos- escuchó decir a Theo con una voz tan fría como la empleada anteriormente por Draco. Todo se había ido a la mierda, pensó Graham mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello en un gesto desesperado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bueno, la bomba estalló. La primera parte está dedicada a Doristarazona, quien me ha pedido insistentemente una escena más "cercana" de ellos. Aclaro que no soy buena para ello, no por mojigata sino porque siempre he pensado que lo completa la mente es más sensual que el paso a paso, sin embargo, espero no haberte decepcionado. En todo caso sí he leído fanfic de lemmons, muchos geniales, entonces la vara resulta demasiado alta._

 _También señalaron lo de los grupos de face, pero honestamente no tengo tiempo para ello y sería una falta de respeto con ustedes unirme y luego no contestar cuando pregunten o comenten algo. Espero me entiendan._

 _Por último, espero que este capítulo no les haya resultado ñoño, traté de mantener la personalidad de los personajes entre adultos, pero como nunca pudimos ver a un Draco papá, sólo puedo imaginar cómo se comportaría con sus hijos. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere._

 _Sabina G._


	13. Chapter 13

_Confesiones y remordimientos_

Graham por primera vez sintió en carne propia la frialdad que eran capaces de transmitir esos jóvenes y que en antaño tanto le había descrito su prima. Podía percibir la intensidad de sus miradas traspasándolo, el estudio que hacían de sus gestos y movimientos nerviosos. Eran menores que él pero los sintió poderosos; como nunca fue tan consciente de sus habilidades mágicas y aunque no temió por su vida, temió perder esa confianza establecida todos esos meses, porque realmente los apreciaba. Sus ojos verde musgo se encontraron con los verde esmeralda de Blaise, fríos, distantes; el moreno lo rodeó y ahora también entendió todo aquello de las casas de Hogwarts, realmente eran serpientes acechando a la presa, sólo que esta vez no para comerla, sino para exigir respuestas. Ya no eran sus jefes, eran los amigos de Draco Malfoy cuadrándose con él; si dañabas a una de esas serpientes dañabas a las cuatro, eran un círculo cerrado de protección mutua.

-No entiendo- dijo Pansy con el portarretratos en la mano. Lo había estado observando fijamente desde que Draco se apareció llevándose a la castaña- yo vi a estos niños en Harrods hace meses, pero andaban con su madre y no era Granger… escuché decirle claramente a otra mujer que eran suyos.

-¿Tú también los habías visto?- preguntó Blaise.

-¿Ustedes también?

Ambos slytherins asintieron.

-Draco, Narcisa y nosotros los vimos en el aeropuerto el día antes comenzar acá- aclaró Theo- en esa ocasión nos llamó la atención pero por la edad y por encontrarse en el mundo muggle lo vimos como una coincidencia.

-Pero sigo sin comprender, todos sabemos lo cauto que ha sido siempre Draco al momento de follarse a una mujer- dijo Pansy sin miramientos- lo era en el colegio y ahora también, jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia deja de aplicarse los hechizos anticonceptivos entonces…

-Obviamente con Granger no lo hizo- la interrumpió Blaise.

-Pero si estos niños son de Draco y Granger ¿Quién era la rubia que andaba con ellos cuando los vi?- preguntó la morena y todas las miradas se posaron en Graham, que había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que hablaban los amigos.

-Era Caitlyn- precisó Graham.

-He visto las fotografías de ella en tu oficina y no es rubia platina. Aunque no le vi el rostro, la mujer que estaba con los niños era platina- insistió la pelinegra.

-Cuando se expone al sol en forma prolongada su cabello se aclara hasta quedar platino y si dices que fue hace meses puede ser que se encontraron después que volvió de Egipto.

-¡Pero los niños no negaron que era su madre! Los oí claramente- recalcó confusa.

-Es un juego que tenemos siempre que salimos juntos, es mejor que estar dando explicaciones cada vez que las personas asumen que son nuestros- aclaró pero de pronto la preocupación por la seguridad de su prima pudo más que todas esas explicaciones- ¿dónde la llevó?

-No lo sabemos- respondió Blaise sin darle oportunidad de consuelo- podrían estar en el desierto o el polo sur.

-¡Pero amenazó con matarla!

-¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¿Qué querías que dijera si viene a descubrir que tiene un par de niños de seis años de los que nunca supo nada?- lo encaró Pansy- ¡Merlín, son dos!- susurró mirando a sus amigos mientras tomaba asiento y caía en la cuenta de lo que ello significaba.

-No le hará nada- afirmó Blaise molesto- aunque al menos debería crucciarla.

-¡Estaba descontrolado!- ahora Graham se paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina.

-Tú jamás has visto a Draco Malfoy descontrolado- afirmó Theo con voz fría- me hubiera preocupado si simplemente se la hubiera llevado sin amenazarla, pero es Draco, desde pequeño amenaza cuando la ira lo supera… todos lo hacemos ¿acaso tú nunca lo has dicho en algún momento de tu vida cuando estás furioso?- lo retó.

Las palabras del castaño lo calmaron un poco. Si se iba por esa línea de argumento tenía razón. Todos en algún momento hemos amenazado y dicho que mataríamos a alguien cuando nos descontrolamos y eso no se traduce en que lo hagamos. Aún así no podía tranquilizarse. ¡Si tan solo Jane lo hubiera escuchado cuando se lo pidió, cuando todos se lo pidieron!

-Queremos respuestas- volvió a la carga Blaise, pero en ese momento el celular de la castaña comenzó a timbrar en el escritorio y Graham corrió a tomarlo. Observó el nombre en la pantalla, era la madre de Jane.

-Tía Jane, soy Graham- aclaró apenas contestó el móvil.

-¿Graham?- escuchó a través de la línea- ¿dónde está Hermione? Ha sucedido algo grave…

Las tres serpientes vieron a Graham palidecer y volver a pasarse las manos una y otra vez por el cabello mientras hablaba, al parecer, con ambos padres de la castaña intercaladamente. Por sus expresiones lo que oía no era bueno.

-Él ya estuvo aquí y están hablando en estos momentos- no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban- lleven a los niños a casa y traten de calmarlos. Yo iré para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta pero Blaise le bloqueó el paso.

-No te irás sin explicar lo que sucede- le exigió con un tono tan suave y duró que el rubio tembló.

-De verdad los entiendo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero ahora no puedo quedarme. No tengo todo claro pero al parecer los niños ya sabían de Draco, Scorpius está furioso y no quiere saber de él. Por lo que me comentó mi tío una tal Gloria o Toria lastimó un brazo de Antares cuando se encontraron- suspiró con cansancio pero no por ello se rindió- por favor Blaise, los niños son primero y me necesitan. Puedes golpearme, hechizarme o lo que sea que pretendan pero nada evitará que vaya con mis sobrinos en estos momentos.

Blaise lo observó y luego a Theo; cuando su amigo hizo un movimiento afirmativo aún reacio se hizo a un lado y quitó los hechizos a la puerta, la cual un par de segundos después se cerró tras el rubio.

-¿De qué Gloria o Toria estarán hablando?- preguntó Theo pensativo.

-¡Astoria!- exclamó Pansy- hace meses que está viajando constantemente al lado muggle para aprender de él y ser la mejor candidata a esposa de Draco. Ha invertido miles de galeones en ropa.

Los tres amigos se miraron preocupados. Si la bruja había estado presente cuando el rubio se encontró con sus hijos nada bueno tiene que haber salido de ello.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando tocaron suelo, la varita que apuntaba su cuello al momento de abandonar su oficina aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar. No necesitó mirar a su alrededor para saber dónde se encontraban; al parecer Draco había decidido que su casa de Eastbourne sería su lugar de encuentros y desencuentros. En esta ocasión no estaban en el interior de la acogedora construcción sino en medio de la terraza, golpeados por el fuerte viento y con el marco de las oscuras nubes sobres sus cabezas, las que daban una sensación de atardecer a pesar que apenas pasaban del medio día.

Mientras lo observaba con los ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas derramadas, trataba con ahínco de establecer cómo se había enterado de los niños pero no acertaba la respuesta. No existía forma en que ellos pudieran encontrarse. El fuerte viento volvió a golpearla y se abrazó el cuerpo tratando de darse calor. Sólo vestía una blusa de seda verde y una larga falda tubo de lana gris oscuro; rió internamente de lo absurdo que eso parecía ahora, su ropa interior también era verde; esa mañana se había vestido con los colores de Slytherin para la promesa de "no trabajo" que iban a tener la tarde de hoy en el escritorio del rubio. Volvió a temblar pero no podía pedir un abrigo, no iba a encontrar consideraciones esta vez.

Era increíble que hace tan sólo dos días atrás estaban acariciándose en la habitación que se encontraba a unos metros a su izquierda y ahora él la miraba con odio y la apuntaba con su varita. No tenía miedo que pudiera lastimarla, era consciente que estaba furioso, pero internamente sabía que no le haría daño, al menos no físicamente. Lo miró a los ojos y estos estaban oscuros y fríos; amenazaban la misma tempestad que las nubes que cubrían totalmente el cielo y daban la misma tonalidad gris al océano.

Draco no estaba mejor. Recordaba como una película de un solo capítulo todo lo sucedido esa mañana con los niños y pensaba en todas las señales que tuvo desde que se chocó con ellos en el aeropuerto y todo lo que se fue sucediendo en el transcurso de esos siete meses. Ahora daba sentido al miedo en los ojos de Granger cuando fueron presentados ante el cuerpo legal y su primera intención de abandonar la empresa. Recordó la conversación en que Graham le pidió que le confiese al padre de sus hijos su existencia y la lástima que sintió por _"el pobre imbécil"_ … quiso reírse en voz alta de ello pero la ira lo superaba… el pobre imbécil siempre había sido él.

Scorpius y Antares, sus nombres completos pronunciados sólo una vez entre ellos quedaron grabados tan profundo en su memoria como si siempre hubieran estado allí, como si siempre hubieran sido parte de él. Y luego el rostro golpeado de Scorpius cruzó por sus ojos y sintió la rabia y dolor subir por su garganta como lava ardiendo y esta amenazó con hacer erupción cuando sus palabras volvieron a atravesarlo como un cruccio _"_ _si él no nos quiere nosotros tampoco"_. ¿Cómo se suponía que se sentía? La miró sin compasión y lentamente retiró su varita, guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su saco gris. Sin embargo, en un pestañeo la tomó violentamente por los hombros y presionó con fuerza, no importándole el dolor que sus dedos provocaban en su suave carne. Necesitaba sacar de alguna forma la ira que lo carcomía, quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo y de alguna forma establecer una lógica en toda esa suma de sentimientos que lo invadían en ese momento. Sólo quería comprender y volver a tomar control de sus emociones.

-¿Por qué Granger?- el volver a los apellidos fue un golpe para Hermione, pero lo fue más la frialdad y el dolor en su voz. Si hubiera comenzado gritando o continuado amenazando como en su oficina lo entendería, siempre había estado preparada para manejar su ira, pero ese simple "por qué" la desarmó y las lágrimas corrieron calientes y saladas por sus mejillas. El daño era mayor a lo que jamás imaginó. ¿Cuál era la respuesta adecuada si incluso para sí misma ahora los argumentos que siempre le parecieron tan sólidos le parecían tan insulsos ante su furia y dolor?

-Yo…

-¿Eres siquiera consciente de lo que hiciste?- volvió a enterrar los dedos en sus hombros- ¿de lo que nos hiciste a ellos y a mí?

-Déjame explicarte por favor…

-¡¿Acaso existe una mierda de explicación para todo esto?!- gritó mientras la soltaba con violencia, como si su contacto fuera demasiado para él- él me odia y ni siquiera sé por qué. ¿Qué les dijiste?- preguntó con rencor- ¿Qué su padre no quiso hacerse cargo de ellos? ¿Qué no los quería? ¿Qué se aprovechó de su madre y luego huyó?- volvió a acercarse pero se detuvo a centímetros de tocarse.

Ella sólo podía negar con la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿De qué hablaba? Los niños ni siquiera sabían su nombre, mucho menos podrían haber hablado con él para recriminarle algo. Tenía que estar hablando de otra cosa.

-No sé a qué te refieres- lo enfrentó- ¡ellos no te conocen, no saben nada de ti!

-¡Aquí la única que no sabe una puta mierda eres tú!- le gritó y su voz sonó rasposa- te aseguro que cuando Scorpius me enfrentó hoy sabía perfectamente con quien hablaba y Antares también- la tomó por el brazo acercándola- eres un chiste, Hermione Granger. La mejor bruja de tu generación- se burló- la más inteligente desde Rowena Ravenclaw y ni siquiera conoces a tus hijos.

-Eso no es cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- las preguntas salieron antes que pudiera procesarlas.

El sólo se limitó a mirarla con sus hermosos ojos grises tan fríos como el viento que la calaba los huesos.

-Digamos que ellos me encontraron- se alejó y caminó en círculos rodeándola, taladrándola con la mirada. Si su ira tuviera materia estaba segura que se sentiría como un poderoso cruccio.

-Imposible…

-¿Imposible?- lo sintió detenerse a su espalda pero no se volvió; mas no pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando lo sintió susurrar sobre su cuello- la primera vez que los vi fue a fines de marzo Granger y podría asegurar que ya desde antes me buscaban.

Draco tuvo la certeza de esto al recordar las palabras que la pequeña… no, se interrumpió mentalmente, que su hija le había dicho a su hermano en esa ocasión _"Scor, podría ser él"._ ¿Por qué mierda no le dio sentido a esas palabras entonces? Hasta Blaise hizo una relación y él lo dejó pasar. Quizás cuánto tiempo hacía que sus hijos lo buscaban y todo tuvo que darse así. Se alejó de la castaña porque sentía que sus manos pronto atraparían y presionarían su cuello. ¡Maldita Granger por ocultarle su existencia y maldita Astoria por hacer el encuentro de hoy un desastre! Esta vez debió ser diferente.

Hermione se alejó y comenzó a recorrer la terraza tratando de buscar calma. Ya el frío no le molestaba, incluso el fuerte viento que agitaba con fuerza los rizos que se desprendieron del rodete pasaron a segundo plano. ¡Marzo! Draco los había visto en marzo pero no hizo relación, de ser así esta conversación no se estaría dando recién ahora.

-Esto no tiene sentido…- murmuró para sí y volteó a verlo. Él la observaba a más de tres metros, parado en toda su estatura haciendo frente al viento, su cabello totalmente revuelto, al parecer ajeno al frío clima, sólo atento a la situación que lo estaba carcomiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?- preguntó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

-Al tercer mes- lo mejor era responder con honestidad.

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste?- ahora volvía a estar a centímetros de ella. Notó que intentaba ser civilizado pero la forma de arrastrar las palabras era un aviso que todo era superficial.

Ese era el momento que siempre había temido, tratar de hacerle entender que su decisión había sido por el bien de todos.

-¡Tenías 18 y yo 19 años! ¡Recién habíamos dejado de ser niños! ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-¡Asumir mi responsabilidad como correspondía!- gritó corroborando la suposición que había tenido en esos años- ¿Acaso yo era demasiado joven para ser padre pero tú no para ser madre? ¿Qué te hacía tan especial, tan diferente?- masculló.

-¡Tenía miedo!- chilló desesperada.

-¿De qué? ¿De mí?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-¡De todo lo que conlleva! ¿No te has dado cuenta lo que ellos significan?- lo observó achicar los ojos sin comprender a lo que se refería- Draco, son mestizos… generaciones de Malfoys sangre pura se acabó con ellos ¿no lo ves?

La miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras ¿esa era su patética excusa? ¿Esa era la gran justificación para haberle negado a sus hijos?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estabas preocupada por mi linaje?- el asombro y la ironía se reflejaban en sus voz.

-¡Estaba preocupada que los pudieras rechazar por ser mestizos, por ser hijos de una sangre sucia!- las palabras brotaban como un torrente una tras otra- temía justamente que quisieras casarte por cumplir como lo imponía tu educación pero que al mismo tiempo te sintieras atrapado en un matrimonio no deseado mientras internamente los despreciabas… tenía miedo que me los quitaras apelando a los estatus legales que rigen a los sangre pura y se me viera negado mi derecho a estar con ellos, a criarlos…

-¿Y no crees que yo tenía derecho a decidir?- su mirada era una tormenta a punto de convertirse en un tornado- ¡No me diste ninguna opción, maldita sea!- levantó la mano apuntándola y su voz sonó como un trueno rasgando el cielo- ¡hiciste el papel de Dios y juez en algo que debíamos resolver los dos, que nos atañía a los dos!

Draco quiso decir algo más pero la furia que sentía era tal que su garganta se cerró y sólo el dolor al intentar pasar saliva por su tráquea totalmente obstruida le avisó que la situación lo superaba y que por el momento ningún sonido saldría de su boca. Inspiró hondamente tratando de recuperarse. Cuando hizo la relación de su paternidad con los niños y quién era su madre su linaje fue lo único que no pasó por su cabeza, hasta ahora que ella lo mencionaba. ¿Le importaba realmente que los niños no sean sangre pura? Recordó el precioso rostro de Antares y la soberbia en la postura de Scorpius y supo automáticamente la respuesta, no había diferencia para él; eran sus hijos y eran hermosos, físicamente todo unos Malfoy y estaba seguro que eran más inteligentes que su madre y él juntos. Orgullo, emoción, calidez, instinto protector y unas enormes ganas de sentirlos en sus brazos eran los sentimientos que lo inundaban al pensar en ellos. ¿Cómo era posible este cambio si cuando su madre le pedía nietos él los consideraba algo para el futuro porque no estaba preparado ni dispuesto a ser padre? ¿Por qué si siempre había encontrado un pero a cada mujer como posible madre de sus hijos no le importaba que quien los trajo al mundo fuera Granger, precisamente la más alejada de todos sus estándares? Y principalmente ¿Cómo era posible sentir que el amor por dos seres que recién habías conocido te invadía como un virus poro por poro? Esa respuesta fue simple: porque eran suyos, sangre de su sangre. Y se los habían negado.

-¿Sabes que creo?- había tal frialdad en su voz cuando pudo pronunciar palabra nuevamente que los vellos de la chica se erizaron y no precisamente por el viento frío - que te daba vergüenza ligar tu apellido con el mío… con un ex mortífago, un paria que estaba condenado al repudio de la comunidad mágica…- se sacó la chaqueta del terno y la arrojó con furia al suelo, bruscamente levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa blanca reventando los botones en el proceso para dejar a la vista el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa que aún era nítido en su blanca piel- ¡la gran Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra se avergonzaba de unirse a un mortífago y que sus hijos fueran unos Malfoy!

-¡No es así!- negó con convicción- jamás pensé eso, tomé la decisión pensando que era lo mejor para todos- él sólo rió con burla- y no me arrepiento de ello- cuando lo vio caminar con furia hacia ella levantó la mano para indicarle que se detenga- no me arrepiento de habértelo ocultado en ese momento, casarnos hubiera sido un tremendo error-repitió- pero sí me arrepiento de haberlo continuado callando a medida que pasaron los años… de no habértelo confesado cuando nos reencontramos-su pecho dolió al reconocerse a sí misma que había sido tan egoísta en el afán de continuar con su secreto que había lastimado a sus niños y a Draco en el proceso.

-¿No te arrepientes de haberme robado seis años de la vida de mis hijos? ¿De conocerlos y que me conozcan?- graznó- ¿hasta dónde llega tu egoísmo?

-¡Tú mismo dijiste hace días que aún no deseabas niños!- se defendió.

-¡Me lo preguntaste mientras estabas ebria! y sinceramente ¿qué esperabas que respondiera? ¿Era una prueba? ¡Dímelo!- exigió- ¿qué respuesta quieres que te dé un hombre de 25 años que no tiene ninguna relación seria?- cortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- conociendo como trabaja tu mente habrías pensado que estaba buscando una sangre pura para continuar mi linaje. Ten la decencia de reconocer que si hubiera aceptado ese día que quería hijos para ti habría tenido la misma validez que hace siete años: ninguna.

Hermione no pudo mantener la mirada porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Cuando le preguntó hace días si quería hijos fue una prueba, pero también era consciente que bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiera creído que los quería con ella.

-Sin embargo te reconoceré que cuando me lo preguntaste los rostros de Antares y Scorpius pasaron por mi cabeza y deseé tener hijos sólo si eran como ellos- sacó su celular y buscó las imágenes en su memoria, poniéndolas a la vista de la castaña- hace cuatro meses Pansy se encontró con ellos y me las envió como broma por correo. No fui capaz de borrarlas y desde entonces las conservo. Llámalo instinto o lo que sea, simplemente no pude deshacerme de ellas… ¡Y hoy cuando los vi! Todo se descontroló y algo se desató en mi… sólo podía sentir un profundo deseo de protegerlos, no había pensamiento de por medio, sólo un instinto tan poderoso y natural como respirar… - pensó que con gusto hubiera matado a la imbécil de Astoria cuando vio las marcas en el brazo de Antares si no fuera por la urgencia de corroborar la verdad.

Se hizo un profundo silencio entre ellos sólo roto por el sonido del viento. Hermione vio a Draco voltearse y caminar hacia el borde de la terraza para luego apoyarse en el barandal. Estaba tenso y los rasgos de su hermoso rostro totalmente rígidos. Y sufrió por su dolor y por el propio. Porque antes era diferente cuando pensaba en este momento, todo estaba en orden y poseía coherencia, había convicción en sus actos, todo era más fácil porque antes no lo amaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que descubrir la verdad justo ahora que ella había decidido revelársela? ¿Por qué ahora que estaban iniciando algo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía él por ella si había estado dispuesto a quebrar sus propias reglas por continuar lo que iniciaron el viernes? ¿Tenían un futuro los cuatro juntos? Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos. Caminó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado.

-No nos amábamos Draco- susurró- habríamos terminado odiándonos y haciendo sufrir a los niños.

Draco giró el rostro para encararla.

-¿Lo hubiéramos hecho realmente? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- ella comprendió que se refería a estos meses de trabajo y la noche del viernes- La respuesta nunca la sabremos ¿verdad?- su voz ahora expresaba cansancio y una profunda tristeza- como ya te dije jugaste a ser Dios en lo nuestro, decidiste por mí… utilizaste los prejuicios que pregonaba antes de la guerra y no en mis cambios después de ella ¿y todo para qué?- se mofó- para limpiar tu conciencia y justificarte… nos hiciste fracasar sin intentarlo hace siete años y volviste a hacernos fracasar con lo que estábamos comenzando ahora- la castaña sollozó con fuerza pero no le importó- nos destruiste dos veces Granger.

-Draco…

-¿Draco? Llamarse por los nombres significa confianza y tú nunca estuviste dispuesta a dármela. Cuando dijiste que sólo estarías unos años en Inglaterra era porque pensabas tomar a mis hijos y marcharte lejos con ellos ¿lo vas a negar?- ella movió la cabeza dándole la razón- te los llevarías porque en Hogwarts era imposible que no hicieran la relación conmigo y tu mentira se descubriría- su voz volvió a cortarse pero continuó- si no hubiéramos pasado juntos la noche del viernes y los niños no me hubieran buscado quizás hubieras logrado tu cometido.

Hermione trataba de contener el dolor que punzaba en su corazón, el cual parecía haberse comprimido a un tamaño ínfimo.

-Creo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó contigo- continuó el rubio, agrandando más aún la herida- Tu valentía y valores Gryffindor no son más que una mierda. Luchar contra el señor tenebroso significaba la causa de todos, fuiste primordial en el triunfo y ganaste a pulso todos los reconocimientos, no lo discuto. ¿Qué le pasó a esa leona? Cuando llegó el momento de luchar por algo que te afectaba directamente fuiste una cobarde que sólo optó por la decisión más fácil, te dio miedo darnos una oportunidad, formar la familia que hubiéramos podido ser. Tus prejuicios fueron más grandes incluso que los míos y aún en el presente sigues siendo una cobarde, jamás darás un salto de fe si no tienes la certeza de la respuesta- suspiró con cansancio- jamás habrá un nosotros porque nunca lo quisiste- comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la casa pero se detuvo aún dándole la espalda- no sé si hubiéramos fracasado Hermione, tal vez sí o tal vez no, pero al menos yo hubiera estado ahí para descubrirlo.

-Eso no es cierto- le gritó.

-¿No lo es?- se volteó hacia ella para observarla de frente- ¿tienes algo importante que decirme ahora?

Lo miró a los ojos y no vio otros sentimientos en ellos que no fueran ira, decepción y resolución. Y a lo único que atinó fue guardar silencio.

-Lo sabía- se respondió solo. Avanzó tres pasos pero retornó al recordar algo, parándose a escasos 40 centímetros de ella.

-Dijiste que habías tomado la mejor decisión para todos- se mofó pero su rostro se tornó serio- ¿sigues sosteniendo lo mismo ahora que Scorpius recibió una paliza en el colegio por defender tu honor y proteger a su hermana? ¿Por tener que callar con sus puños a los niños que dicen que su madre ni siquiera sabe quién es su padre?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, iba a preguntar cómo sabía eso pero él decidió proporcionarle la información.

-El día que Potter y la comadreja te visitaron, Graham los esperaba en su piso, estaba tan furioso como ellos y me preocupé por ti- se río de sí mismo ante ese detalle- como sea, con Blaise fuimos a tu oficina y escuchamos parte de la conversación… ese día sentí ira por la injusticia que vivía ese niño y a la vez orgullo por su valentía… -pareció volver a ese momento y sus rasgos de suavizaron, mas cuando la miró estos eran tan duros como antes- sin saber que todo ese sufrimiento era el de mis propios hijos.

Las lágrimas rodaban nuevamente por las mejillas de Hermione, cómo no hacerlo si eso era algo que a ella también le dolía como si le hubiesen puesto un hierro caliente en el corazón.

-Hay mucha información y tiempo que me debes Granger pero ahora no es el momento- suspiró- siento que de un momento a otro perderé el poco control que me queda si te pregunto quién les enseñó a caminar o a quién llamaron padre por primera vez… me indigna pensar que Potter o Weasley les enseñaron a volar en escoba y que han existido otros hombres que tomaron el lugar que me corresponde por derecho, aunque esos hombres sean tus familiares y amigos- a pesar que su voz era calmada y fría Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

La castaña inspiró llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, tratando de brindarse calma frente a todo este mar de sentimientos que le estaban minando sus fuerzas. Fue entonces que nuevamente lo escuchó:

-Te voy a aclarar cuatro cosas que espero comprendas bien- hizo una pausa esperando que ella alzara la vista y sólo cuando sus ojos se encontraron continuó- no haré primar mi derecho a custodia por las leyes mágicas como corresponde porque no soy idiota, sé que eso sólo me distanciaría aún más de ellos, especialmente de Scorpius; mañana a primera hora se harán los trámites para cambiar su apellido al de Malfoy, Graham lo hará por las leyes muggles y tú y yo lo haremos en el mundo mágico- la vio asentir resignada y continuó- quiero estar al tanto de absolutamente de todo lo que ocurra con ellos, nada es irrelevante en lo que refiere a mis hijos y no importa si estoy en reunión con el primer ministro muggle o con el ministro de magia, quiero enterarme en el momento ¿está claro?- la chica volvió a asentir, dentro lo dicho todo era lo esperable.

-¿Y la cuarta?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-A las cinco de esta tarde estaré en tu casa y les contaremos la verdad…

-Pero es muy pronto, debo prepararlos- lo interrumpió asustada. Una cosa era gritarlo entre adultos pero explicarle a sus hijos que le había escondido a su padre su existencia era harina de otro costal, menos con él presente.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy comunicando- sentenció- mis hijos no se irán a dormir otra noche pensando que su padre no los quiere.

-Draco…

-Puedo hacerlo con o sin tu autorización. Tú decides si quieres que haga valer mis derechos ante el Wizengamont- la amenazó- por lo mismo tienes prohibido abandonar Dragonet, si te atreves a huir solicitaré se active su rastreador mágico y te los quitaré sin compasión. Sobornaré a quien tenga que sobornar y me gastaré hasta el último galeón, pero te advierto que no los volveré a perder- miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera- ahora por tu propia seguridad vete. Estaré en tu casa en dos horas más, tienes tiempo más que suficiente para calmarte y pensar en la explicación que les darás ellos.

Comenzó a alejarse de la castaña sin mirar atrás y pasó sobre su saco con el frío calándolo sin compasión pero no le importó, de cierta manera era una forma de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea crucciarla como realmente deseaba. Había avanzado unos tres pasos cuando sintió el plop de su aparición. Se encontraba solo en medio de la terraza y recién ahora permitió que las lágrimas que había reprimido todo ese tiempo se deslizaran por sus blancas mejillas. Lloraba por la alegría de saberse padre, por la ira de que lo hayan alejado de ellos, por todos los años que se había perdido y que jamás recuperaría y sobre todo por el odio que vio en los ojos de su pequeño Scorpius. Inspiró y expiró buscando calma; su padre siempre le había dicho que llorar era de débiles, que los hombres jamás se denigraban de esa manera; pero su madre le enseñó que también era algo digno de hombres, que reconocer el dolor aunque sea en privado lo hacía humano.

Ahora debía volver a su villa de Weybridge, era más que seguro que sus amigos se encontraban allí esperándolo y hayan puesto a su madre al corriente. Miró los blancos acantilados que tanta admiración y paz le proporcionaban siempre que estaba allí, sin embargo, esta vez sólo le devolvieron unos recuerdos que ya no valía la pena conservar, vacío y desazón. Inspiró nuevamente dándose valor para lo que le restaba por hacer ese día y sólo el sonido de un plop anunció que también se había marchado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Hermione apareció en su casa esta se encontraba vacía. Suspiró y temblorosamente se llevó las manos tratando de ordenar su cabello como una forma de distracción. ¿Por qué todo había sucedido de esa manera? Miró los portarretratos de sus hijos y ella distribuidos por toda la sala de estar, siempre riendo, siempre felices, siempre los tres. Y ahora tendría que confesarles que su padre vivía en Londres, que era un mago y que quería formar parte de sus vida; pero sólo de ellos porque cualquier posibilidad que esta familia ahora fuera de cuatro había quedado totalmente hecha añicos.

¿Cómo se encontraron? Hoy Draco estaba en un seminario y dado que todos se negaron en rotundo a que Scorpius se presente en el colegio con el cardenal tan pronunciado, sus padres los llevarían a Westfield Stratford City; su padre y Graham coincidieron en que su asistencia sólo generaría otra pelea porque los niños se burlarían y lo mejor era que se distraigan. Se abrazó buscando consuelo pero la hora estaba pasando y Draco pronto vendría. Sin pensar consecuencias se apareció en su oficina, tomó su bolsa, abrigo y celular y se apareció en casa de sus padres. Eran las 15:32, su tiempo se estaba agotando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se apareció en la sala principal de su villa en Weybridge y tal como pensó todos estaban allí aguardándolo. Su madre detalló sus ojos levemente rojos, la falta de saco que lo abrigara y la manga izquierda de su camisa levantada mostrando esa marca maldita que tanto daño le había causado. Eso era algo que Narcisa Malfoy Black jamás se iba a perdonar, haber permitido que su hijo fuera tatuado sin tener una convicción real de lo que ello conllevaba.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él y, como tantas veces después de la guerra, lo hizo inclinarse para acunarlo en sus brazos. Cuando sintió que también la envolvía en los suyos susurró suaves palabras de cariño y cuando lo notó calmado se separó para besarlo en la frente y luego mirarlo a los ojos, esos preciosos mares grises que ahora se veían atormentados.

-Tengo dos hijos madre- le susurró emocionado- eres abuela de dos hermosos niños de seis años.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Sus ojos azules también inundados de lágrimas.

-Lo sé, los muchachos me lo contaron.

Draco se separó de ella y fue a sentarse en el gran sillón blanco que abarcaba la mitad de la sala. Una mano se posó en su hombro y cuando se volteó vio a Theo que le extendía un vaso de whisky de fuego que recibió gustoso. Blaise se sentó a su derecha y Pansy a su izquierda, mientras que su madre y el castaño se ubicaron en los sillones individuales que se encontraban frente a él.

-Salud por los mini Malfoys- escuchó decir a Blaise y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apodo- y también salud por mi amigo Draco, que logró romper generaciones de hijos unigénitos y ahora no sólo tiene un heredero sino también una princesa que tendremos que cuidar con uñas y dientes si no queremos que nos mate.

Draco miró a su madre que sonreía feliz y cayó en la cuenta de las palabras de su amigo y su sonrisa se extendió. Tenía razón, después de siglos de varones unigénitos había por fin una niña en la familia, su pequeña princesa. Antares Malfoy. Saboreó el nombre y su corazón se hinchó, qué bien sonaba el nombre a sus oídos. Alzó su copa y bebió por sus hijos.

-Disculpa si le quito la miel al momento- dijo Pansy- pero ¿me puedes explicar en qué momento te llevaste a Hermione Granger a la cama y por qué no nos dijiste nada?- vio al rubio cruzar miradas con Theo y ahora su molestia se dirigió al castaño- ¡¿tú sabías y no nos dijiste nada?!

-No era mi secreto Pansy- se defendió el castaño- y eso no es lo importante ahora- se volteó a su amigo que volvía a estar serio- creo que es momento de saber qué pasó para que sólo te hayas enterado hasta ese momento.

Draco los miró evaluando por dónde empezar y resolvió que iniciar por Hogwarts era lo mejor, no con tantos detalles, sólo lo necesario para dar claridad a la existencia de sus hijos. La sorpresa no abandonó el rostro de las mujeres mientras el narraba su historia con Granger, obviando lo sucedido en Eastbourne por supuesto, y pasando al encuentro con los niños, la presencia de Astoria y la explicación de la castaña.

-¡Maldita perra malnacida de Astoria!- bufó Pansy- ¿Por qué mierda tenías que encontrarla justo hoy?- se lamentó- ¿De verdad la lastimó?- preguntó haciendo alusión al brazo de la pequeña.

-Cuando le mostró su brazo a Scorpius tenía las marcas de las manos de Astoria- masculló malhumorado- fue eso lo que detonó su ira, debió pensar que es mi novia y que no me importó que la lastimara.

-¿Y dices que entre los dos te mandaron a volar junto con Astoria por varios metros?- preguntó sorprendido Blaise. Las explosiones de magia eran normales en los niños magos, pero no a ese nivel.

-No sólo una vez, fueron dos- lo corrigió recordando su sorpresa ante ese hecho- y cuando se fueron se formó un tipo de escudo que no pude atravesar. Es como si me hubieran bloqueado.

-Combinaron su magia- concluyó Theo sorprendido; no era habitual que un niño tan pequeño pudiera realizar tal control.

Draco observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, 16:07, debía marcharse a la casa de Granger. Quería llegar allí cuanto antes, pero también reconocía que estaba literalmente cagado de miedo; enfrentar a sus hijos después de todo lo sucedido ese día era una de las cosas más difíciles que había vivido, tan comparable a la noche en la torre de astronomía cuando debía matar a Dumblendore.

-Es hora de irme- dijo poniéndose de pie- Granger vive en un sector muggle y no puedo aparecerme fuera de la casa. Me daré un baño primero y luego conduciré hasta allá.

Se encontraba a la mitad de la escalera cuando Pansy llegó corriendo a su lado.

-No uses terno- le recomendó- no vas a una reunión de negocios y ellos te verán más lejano si te ven formal.

Draco asintió y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo por aquel detalle.

-Gracias Pansy.

-¿Por qué? Son mis sobrinos y quiero conocerlos pronto.

-Y lo harás. Todo el mundo lo hará- le dio un beso en la coronilla y continuó su camino apresurado hacia su habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Hermione se apareció en la sala de sus padres no encontró a nadie allí. Miró por el gran ventanal hacia el patio pero sólo vio hojas y más hojas volar desordenadamente al ritmo del viento. Escuchó unos susurros provenientes de la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá.

Apenas había puesto un pie la espaciosa habitación cuando su madre posó la mirada en ella y corrió a envolverla en sus brazos. Después de la discusión con Draco estar en aquella cuna cálida y amorosa se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortante y tan protegida que deseó quedarse allí para siempre. Sintió una mano en su cabellera y levantó sus ojos mieles para encontrarse con los marrones de su padre, quien con la mayor ternura atrapó una lágrima que sin permiso salió de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- escuchó a Graham desde algún punto detrás de su progenitor.

Se obligó a abandonar los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban y caminó con desgano para sentarse en uno de los bancos de la isla que se situaba justo en mitad de la cocina. Miró a su primo, ubicado en el lado opuesto a ella y suspiró.

-Estaba furioso.

-¡Créeme que lo noté!- cruzó ambas manos sobre la mesa y por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus padres situarse junto a ella- ¿pretende quitarte los niños?- preguntó temeroso. Graham era consciente que económicamente Draco tenía el poder para quitarles los niños, de quererlo podía darse el gusto de un juicio legal que se extendiera por años y por otra parte, y la que más le preocupaba, era que de acuerdo a lo dicho por Jane, en el mundo mágico tenía todos los derechos y eran irrebatibles. Sin embargo, ellos no bajarían los brazos sin luchar si la situación lo ameritaba.

-No- respondió ella tranquilizándolo- no pretende quitarme a los niños porque sabe que eso causaría mayor distanciamiento con ellos… no sé por qué cree que yo los puse en su contra- suspiró cansada.

-Perdónanos hija- dijo su padre tomándole la mano- todo esto es porque los llevamos al centro comercial en la mañana… si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa o hubiéramos ido más tarde...

-No papá- apretó su mano para reconfortarlo- es mi culpa. Todos ustedes insistieron en que le confiese la verdad y yo me negué- movió la cabeza negativamente y un sollozo amenazó con escapar de su garganta.

-¿Pero cómo supo qué eran ellos?- interrogó su madre- no me explico cómo hizo la relación… salvo por el parecido, pero eso tampoco es para darlo por certeza.

-Draco escuchó varias conversaciones sin que supiéramos- miró a Graham- cuando Ron y Harry fueron a verme el jueves se encontraron…

-Vi a Draco en el elevador cuando ellos bajaron- interrumpió el rubio.

-Bueno… el bajó con Blaise y escuchó sobre la pelea de Scorpius y el cardenal que tiene en el ojo- volvió a suspirar profundamente con pesar- debe haber oído sus nombres porque los sabía cuando hablamos hace rato.

Un silencio se prolongó por minutos en el pequeño grupo, cada cual tratando de imaginar los alcances de la nueva situación.

-Mañana te pedirá que realices la gestión de cambio de apellidos en el mundo muggle y debo acompañarlo para registrarlos en el mundo mágico- les informó, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿No los rechazó entonces?- preguntó su padre sorprendido. Siempre pensó que ese joven rehusaría la paternidad porque no eran de su misma estirpe mágica, unos mestizos como aclaraba su hija.

-Todo lo contrario- aclaró- se sintió traicionado y piensa que se los negué por su pasado mortífago, porque me avergonzaba de unir su apellido al mío- llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo con frustración- los quiere cerca y exigió conocerlos hoy. Dijo que no dejaría que los niños siguieran pensando que nos los quiere.

Cuando bajó sus manos y sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes verdes de su primo vio todo el reproche en ellos; sabía que en ese punto Graham estaba con Draco, se lo había vuelto a recriminar cuando Scorpius peleó en el colegio.

-Pero los niños no están listos- exclamó su madre- Scorpius está molesto y Tari asustada… la mujer que hoy lo acompañaba le dejó marcas en su brazo…

-¿Qué mujer? ¿Qué marcas?- preguntó preocupada poniéndose de pie y sus padres le narraron la versión de los niños. ¡Merlín! Pensó a medida que escuchaba, esto se iba a transformar en un infierno. Sabía que Scorpius era protector con Antares y ella, pero ignoraba a cuánto podía llegar. ¿Realmente no los conocía como había dicho Draco? Miró la hora en el reloj de cocina- ¡Santo cielo! Debo marcharme a casa, tratar de al menos hablar con ellos antes de que llegue.

Mientras hablaba se dirigió a la habitación de entretenimiento que tenían sus padres y allí encontró a sus hijos viendo televisión. Cuando la vieron Tari corrió a sus brazos mientras Scorpius caminó con calma hasta llegar hasta ella.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- preguntó con indiferencia, cosa que le preocupó.

-Sí, cielo.

Scorpius asintió y abrazó a su padrino y abuelos para luego dirigirse a la chimenea, donde las esperó con una aparente calma. Hermione lo vio con actitudes tan similares a Draco que se inquietó; quizás estaba demasiado sensible, se reprendió y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tras comprometerse a comunicarles todo lo que sucediera con la visita de Draco, a las 16:50 ingresaron los tres a la chimenea rumbo a su hogar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco llevaba 15 minutos estacionado fuera de la casa de Granger. El cielo gris y el fuerte viento hacían remolinear las hojas sueltas y daban un aspecto lúgubre al paisaje otoñal. Durante todo ese tiempo estaba tratando de controlar su impaciencia y le parecía que los minutos no pasaban ¡Merlín, ya no soportaba un minuto más encerrado en el coche! Si seguía así se volvería loco ¡y qué mierda! Tocar unos minutos antes no cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos.

Abrió con calma la puerta de su deportivo y con movimientos elegantes descendió del coche mirando la estructura de la acogedora casa de dos plantas. Puso el seguro y lo rodeó para iniciar el corto recorrido por la vereda que lo separaba de sus hijos. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda; con cada paso sus latidos se hacían más rápidos y su anhelo se contraponía al miedo. Recordó el odio en los ojos de Scorpius y el miedo en los de Antares y se detuvo a dos metros de la puerta asustado, mas retomó la marcha con el firme propósito de recuperar el tiempo perdido y de cambiar esa circunstancia. Eran sus hijos, tenían derecho a estar con él, tenía derecho a quererlos y que lo quieran. Y con esa convicción y siendo las 16:51 tocó el timbre de la puerta de Granger.

Xxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxx

Acababan de salir de la chimenea y quitarse los abrigos cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta principal. ¡No era posible que ya estuviese aquí! Pensó alarmada y miró a los niños que estaban estáticos esperando que fuera a abrir. ¡Merlín bendito! Pensó que al menos tendría unos minutos para hablar con ellos. El timbre volvió a sonar y ella seguía fija en su lugar.

-Mamá, están tocando- dijo Scor con obviedad y tomándola del brazo, pero ella continuó sin reaccionar.

Ante su extraño comportamiento Tari corrió hacia la puerta seguida de cerca por su hermano.

Draco estaba comenzando a impacientarse. ¿Sería que Granger se atrevió a huir con los niños? ¿Estarían en casa? Presionó el timbre por tercera vez y la puerta se abrió mientras aún mantenía el dedo en el interruptor, sin embargo, la castaña no se encontraba frente a él sino que la divisó al fondo de la sala. Bajó la mirada y descubrió unos asustadizos ojos grises fijos en él. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Vio a Antares mover los pies nerviosa mientras lo recorría en su larga estatura y pronto Scorpius se paró a su lado, rodeándola protectoramente por los hombros. Le dolió ese gesto de defensa, ellos no deberían temerle ni estar molestos con él. ¿Qué debía hacer? Esto era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera afrontado jamás… y definitivamente más importante. Optó por lo más juicioso: dejarse guiar por su instinto. Con calma se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de sus pequeños y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola hermosa- saludó a Antares, quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió con su cantarina voz.

Dirigió su mirada a Scorpius quien no había cedido un centímetro y le bloqueaba la entrada, firmemente rodeando a su hermana.

-Hola Scorpius- lo observó entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con recelo, decidiendo si debía ceder a las buenas costumbres y responderle el saludo o simplemente ignorarlo. Ganó lo primero.

-Hola- dijo secamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a la castaña acercarse y situarse detrás de los niños, poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de cada uno. Lentamente se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

-Granger- la saludó sin emoción y cuando percibió la mirada hostil de Scorpius sobre él se dio cuenta de su error- Hermione- se corrigió, pero era tarde, el gesto en el pequeño rostro no cambió.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy- respondió y ahora fue él quien se sintió aliviado cuando el mismo rostro de su hijo se volteó a su madre interrogante. ¡Demonios! Definitivamente deberían hablar sobre el trato- pasa por favor.

La castaña tomó las manos de los niños y los hizo caminar a su lado hasta la sala mientras Draco los seguía de cerca. A medida que avanzaba observaba los contrastes de colores blanco y madera que conformaban el pasillo y la sala, iluminando el acogedor espacio con sus grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero. La presencia de los pequeños no sólo era evidente por los innumerables portarretratos distribuidos en la sala, sino por los juguetes esparcidos en ella. Posó su vista en una fotografía de dos bebés sonrientes cuyos dientes recién comenzaban a salir y sintió ira, pero no era el momento para dejarse llevar por ella, no con ellos allí. Se acercó al mueble y con sus blancos y largos dedos recorrió los regordetes rostros del portarretratos. Cuando se sintió nuevamente en control de sus emociones se giró hacia la castaña y la vio morderse los labios nerviosa, a su lado ambos niños se apoyaban en sus piernas.

Hermione comprendió que era el momento de las presentaciones. Por lo que le dijeron sus padres los niños sabían o habían deducido que Draco era su padre, ahora estaban frente a frente y tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarles la verdad. Cuando vio a Draco acariciar el portarretratos su corazón volvió a encogerse y el sentimiento de egoísmo volvió a atormentarla. Tomó valor y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Scor y Tari y los giró para que la miraran a los ojos.

-Quiero presentarles a una persona muy especial para todos nosotros- comenzó nerviosa, logrando no sólo la atención de los niños, sino también la mirada nerviosa de Draco, quien sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo el aliento- él es alguien a quien siempre han querido conocer y…

-Sabemos quién es- la interrumpió Scorpius girándose hacia el platino mayor y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, gris contra gris- es Draco Malfoy, nuestro padre.

-Y es un príncipe- complementó Antares emocionada- el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Ambos adultos los miraron asombrados y no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra. Así no era como habían imaginado que se daría esta revelación.

 _Xxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hola, sé que todas estaban ansiosas por este capítulo y me disculpo por la demora, pero por temas familiares y de trabajo no había podido dedicarme a escribir como lo deseaba. Algunas se preguntarán porque volví a subir el capítulo 12, la verdad es que me di cuenta que como no me manejo bien en la página de Fanfiction estuve copiando y pegando y no todo se transcribió correctamente, faltando algunas palabras. Tal vez ustedes ni siquiera noten la corrección, pero yo sabía que faltaban parte de esos diálogos incompletos y quise subirlo nuevamente._

 _Por otro lado este capítulo fue todo un reto porque creo que me excedí con el anterior y había tantas expectativas en sus reviews que me anduve un poco asustando. Cuando dije que nunca esperé esta reacción a mi historia estaba siendo sincera, según yo esta era una página donde podía escribir y subir mi fic y en el futuro decirle a mi hija "esto lo escribió para ti tu madre" y que sólo yo y algún día ella sabríamos que existía._

 _Agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y apoyo en esta historia. Ahora veremos realmente una postura desconocida en Draco, la convivencia y la experiencia de ser papá y afrontar esos pequeños detalles que pueden trastornar tu vida cuando no estás acostumbrado a las trivialidades de convivir con dos inquietos y reticentes niños. Un abrazo y no leemos pronto._

 _Sabina G._


	14. Chapter 14

_Los machos alfa: Malfoy v/s Malfoy_

Hermione observó a sus hijos totalmente desconcertada. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Estaba segura que nadie les había revelado la existencia de Draco sin su consentimiento. ¿Acaso era cierto que lo estaban buscando desde hace tiempo? ¿Pero cómo supieron su nombre? Este día se estaba transformando en un verdadero infierno de acusaciones y explicaciones que no sabía si estaba en condiciones de afrontar. Su mirada se fijó en Draco y éste se la devolvió tan desconcertado como ella. Era obvio que era algo que tampoco se esperaba. Lo vio acercarse lentamente y situarse frente a los niños, sentarse a medias en el brazo del sillón para quedar más menos a su altura y que no tuvieran que forzar el cuello para mirarlo.

Para Draco no pasó por el alto el reto en la mirada gris de Scorpius, su posición rígida era la misma que presenció la mañana de hoy en su desastroso encuentro. Dejó de recostarse en la pierna de su madre y cuadró los hombros en lo que calculó su casi metro veinte de estatura. A pesar de sus escasos seis años era bastante alto para su edad; su cabello platino era exactamente del mismo color que el suyo y se veía lacio y sedoso, pasando levemente las cejas por el frente y tapando parte del cuello por atrás; su piel suave y blanca no tenía imperfecciones, salvo por el maldito cardenal azul verdoso que abarcaba su ojo y pómulo izquierdo. Estaba sorprendido de lo similares que eran físicamente a la misma edad y algo le decía que sus similitudes no se quedaban ahí. Su mirada cambió a Antares y su dulce rostro lo llenó de calidez y emoción. ¡Era tan hermosa, tan delicada! Toda una princesa, SU princesa. En ella los rasgos Malfoy eran tan marcados como en Scorpius pero con imperceptibles diferencias: su cabello platino tenía algunos mechones un poco más oscuros similares a vetas doradas cayendo en suaves y bien definidos rizos hasta más de la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos grises eran iguales a los de su hermano aunque sus labios eran levemente más llenos, como los de su madre; su piel parecía porcelana y era al menos 7 centímetros más baja que Scorpius. Se detuvo en sus movimientos nerviosos y en cómo se mordía sus rosados labios tornándolos rojos, dejando marcas de sus pequeños y perfectos dientes blancos en su labio inferior. Miró ahora a Granger instándola a decir algo y ella pareció salir de sus tormentosos pensamientos y aclararse la garganta.

-Sí Scorpius- confirmó dándole firmeza a su voz- él es su padre, Draco Malfoy.

-¿De verdad eres un príncipe?- susurró Antares mirándolo directamente con el asomo de una sonrisa, sus manos aferradas a la cadera de su madre.

Draco le sonrió abiertamente y bajó del sillón para acuclillarse frente a ella. Su mano picaba por acariciarla pero sintió que era demasiado pronto.

-En Hogwarts me llamaban así- respondió simplemente. La vio arrugar el ceño como procesando la información en un modo muy similar al de Granger.

-¿Entonces eras el príncipe sólo de tu casa?- él afirmó- en nuestra familia nadie ha ido a Slytherin- dijo pensativa.

-En nuestra familia hay muchos Slytherins- aclaró mientras su mano los incluía a ellos tres y ahora sí sus largos dedos viajaron hasta tocar sus suaves rizos. Eran tan sedosos como se veían. Dio gracias a Merlín que Antares no se retirara y su sonrisa se amplió cuando sus mejillas adquirieron un delicioso color rosa. Acomodó con ternura un largo bucle tras su pequeña oreja y luego volvió su mirada a Scorpius quien se mantenía inexpresivo en su lugar ¡demonios!

Hermione observaba la posición rígida de Scorpius y se preocupó por lo distante que se veía, no sólo con Draco sino también con ella. Acarició su hombro y el giró a mirarla, pero su expresión tampoco cambió. Decidió que era momento de continuar con la conversación y tomó a los niños de la mano para guiarlos al sillón en forma de L que se situaba junto al ventanal. Draco también se paró y tras esperar que todos estuvieran sentados se acomodó un sitial estilo Luis XV frente a ellos, no quería estar fuera de su marco de visión mientras la conversación se desarrollaba.

Hermione iba a comenzar a decir algo pero la voz de Scorpius la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Por qué vienes ahora? En el aeropuerto fingiste no conocernos- bueno, esa sí era un ataque directo. ¿Todos los niños eran así de tajantes al momento de hablar o él tenía la suerte, o desgracia dependiendo el punto de vista, que sólo era rasgos de sus hijos? En este momento deseaba que al menos alguno de sus cercanos fuera padre o madre para tener una idea de cómo actuaban a esa edad.

-No sabía que eran mis hijos hasta que te vi aparecer hoy en la mañana- respondió sinceramente. Algo le decía que tratar de adornar las cosas con ellos no iba a funcionar y definitivamente no iba a insultar su inteligencia. Mal que mal y con todo en contra habían dado con él.

Scorpius giró la cabeza hacia su madre, interrogándola con la mirada para confirmar o rechazar lo que decía su padre.

-Es cierto- reconoció la castaña pasando una mano por los lacios y platinos cabellos de su hijo- él no sabía nada sobre ustedes.

-¿Por qué?- ahora fue la voz de Antares quién interrogó.

¡Merlín, ayúdame! Imploró Hermione. Sabía que los niños no lo hacían con maldad pero era difícil explicarle la situación sin que nadie saliera mal parado.

-Papá y yo éramos compañeros de colegio- comenzó a explicar- fue allí donde nos conocimos. Yo no supe que estaba embarazada hasta varios meses después que dejamos de vernos y decidí que lo mejor era criarlos sola- observó tres pares de ojos grises clavados en ella, pero sólo se concentró en los de sus pequeños.

-¿No se querían?- otra pregunta de Antares directamente al hueso, pensó Draco, sólo que esta vez su melodiosa voz tenía un atisbo de pena. Esto era más complicado de lo que había pensado y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que sus hijos pensaran que sólo fueron producto de un buen sexo de una noche, aunque haya sido así. Antes revivía a la loca de Bellatrix a que ellos se sintieran no deseados.

-No fue eso- respondió con voz clara y firme, llamando la atención de la castaña- sólo que las cosas se confundieron y no pudimos reencontrarnos- su mirada se encontró con la agradecida de Granger, pero decidió ignorarla. No lo hacía por ella.

-El mundo mágico no es tan grande- reprochó Scorpius- nosotros te encontramos.

Ambos adultos se miraron preocupados e incomprensiblemente sus mentes parecieron comunicarse y decidir que lo importante era proteger los sentimientos de los niños.

-No nos movíamos en el mismo ambiente- explicó Hermione.

-Y yo pasaba parte de mi tiempo tratando de expandir mis empresas, por lo que no siempre me encontraba en el país o en el mundo mágico- bueno, eso no era una mentira, pensó tranquilo.

-¿Si nos quieres?- la pregunta de la niña impulsó al rubio mayor a ponerse de pie e inclinarse frente a ella. Al parecer, más que explicaciones era lo único que ella necesitaba saber. Y Draco no dudó en dar su respuesta.

-Cambiaría todo lo que tengo por haber estado con ustedes desde antes que nacieran- la sonrisa de la niña se amplió y los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron- por supuesto que los quiero.

-¿Cómo puedes querernos si sólo sabes hoy que somos tus hijos? No nos conoces- masculló Scorpius y Draco se volteó a mirarlo; ¡por Morgana y Circe! Su pequeño no retrocedía un paso, al parecer había decidido no aceptarlo.

-Tú tampoco me conoces pero ya tienes una opinión sobre mí- contraatacó con firmeza, él tampoco iba a retroceder en su empeño por ganar su confianza- ¿me puedes decir por qué?

-Permitiste que la mujer que estaba contigo lastimara a Tari- le reprochó y Hermione recordó con rabia ese evento.

-Scor…- susurró su gemela tratando de llamar su atención, pero la ignoró y se giró hacia ella.

-Ella dejó marcas en tu brazo- dijo apuntando la extremidad derecha de su hermana- yo nunca permito que nadie te lastime.

Había tal coraje en su voz que Draco sintió culpa de no haber actuado más rápido esa mañana y volvió a maldecir a la bruja de Astoria. Fijó su vista en el brazo al que apuntaba Scorpius, cubierto por un coqueto chaleco de lana blanco invierno con diseños de flores. Con cautela sus dedos se dirigieron a la pequeña mano que desapareció entre las grandes y aristocráticas suyas para, con torpeza, subir la manga y allí vio las marcas rojas dibujadas en la blanca piel de su hija. Apretó tan fuerte las mandíbulas que pensó que las había luxado. Sacó su varita y a medida que la pasaba por la piel las marcas fueron desapareciendo. La permanencia e instrucción de su loca tía durante la guerra lo obligó a aprender a curarse solo; su madre no siempre estaba cerca para hacerlo y debió ser más autosuficiente. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de las huellas de Astoria sus dedos acariciaron su suave piel.

-¿Duele?- preguntó sabiendo que ya no era así y ella lo confirmó moviendo su cabeza enérgicamente en forma negativa, provocando que algunos de los rizos más cortos se estrellaran contra su mejilla por lo cerca que estaban. Aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y una infantil esencia a fresas se filtró por sus fosas nasales. Se volteó hacia Scorpius e hizo ademán de acercarse para curar su ojo, pero él retrocedió chocando su cuerpo con el de Hermione para impedirlo.

-Scorpius no ha querido que le sane el ojo con magia- dijo la castaña.

-Sería raro estar normal tan pronto- dijo levantando los hombros restándole importancia- además, yo no quedé peor que mis compañeros- a pesar que su voz contenía reto Draco notó que se sentía orgulloso de su ojo morado y sonrió.

-Imagino que fue así a pesar que la pelea fue en desventaja- luego se acordó del tema "Astoria" y decidió enfrentarlo nuevamente- sobre la mujer de esta mañana la realidad es que tropecé con ella por casualidad y estaba tratando de evitarla cuando nos encontramos- explicó para dar por cortada cualquier idea que tuvieran de una posible relación con la bruja, eso era primordial para él y su instinto le gritaba que para ellos también- Scorpius, te juro que jamás, ¡jamás!- recalcó con énfasis- permitiría que alguien los lastime de alguna forma, su reacción me tomó por sorpresa igual que a ti- el niño lo observó y pareció meditar sus palabras.

Scorpius con molestia tuvo que darle la razón. Él también había llegado tarde a Tari cuando la mujer le apretó el brazo y su padre se había lanzando contra ella con rabia. Aún recordaba la furia en su voz cuando le gritó que la soltara y un escalofrío lo recorrió, era intimidante cuando estaba molesto.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó buscando alguna relación entre ellos que le permitiera mantener su ira. Él siempre cuidaba de su hermana y había sido zarandeada frente a sus ojos, más recordó con placer lo bien que se sintió al patear con toda su fuerza la espinilla de la rubia; tenía la certeza que ella también tenía las marcas de su zapatilla en sus piernas. Por otro lado estaba confundido ante la revelación que el rubio que tenía al frente no sabía que ellos eran sus hijos, volteó a mirar a su madre y su rabia también se volcó hacia ella, se sentía traicionado porque ahora sólo tenía más dudas, al menos antes era más fácil pensar que no los quería. Mas volvió su cabeza nuevamente a su padre cuando escuchó su voz grave.

-No Scorpius, no es mi novia.

-Pero te besó en los labios y te abrazó- apuntó Antares- sólo los esposos y los novios se besan en la boca.

Aunque en otra ocasión se habría reído de lo maduro y sabelotodo que sonó su comentario en su cantarina voz, nuevamente igual a su madre meditó, en ese momento era un problema. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a una niña de seis años que no había forma que la bruja comprendiera que aparte de haber compartido unos buenos polvos él no quería nada más con ella? Obviamente lo de los polvos era algo sobre lo que su pequeña no estaría en condiciones de oír hasta que tuviera 30 años si él podía evitarlo.

-Astoria- escuchó la voz de Granger romper el silencio- no es novia de su padre, sólo quiere serlo- lo miró a los ojos y él no desvió los suyos esperando sus próximas palabras- a algunos adultos les cuesta entender los razonamientos de otros cuando están demasiado imbuidos en sus propios sentimientos.

Draco captó el mensaje oculto tras las palabras pero lo ignoró. Este no era el momento de analizar su situación, sino de dejar claro a los niños su presencia y cómo la afectará en el futuro. Sin embargo, primero a resolver preguntas.

-¿Es como Francine Heise que siempre trata de besar a Scorpius y dice que es su novia en el colegio?- preguntó inocentemente Antares a su madre, provocando un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de su hermano y que Draco mantuviera un fuerte control para reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios; si la dejaba salir el niño se sentiría más avergonzado y aumentaría su molestia hacia él. Así que su pequeño ya era un galán en su escuela, pensó con orgullo.

-Ella no es mi novia Tari, te lo he dicho…

-Ella dice que es tu novia- lo interrumpió- y una vez te besó en la boca.

-No es cierto- rebatió el pequeño- yo me giré y me dio el beso en la mejilla… y además es fea, jamás la besaría- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Francine jaló el cabello a Grace Hartmann porque también dijo que era tu novia- volvió al ataque la pequeña que ya no se veía tan tímida discutiendo con su hermano. Draco los observaba fascinado, era la primera discordia que presenciaba entre ellos y lo encontró de lo más divertido; vio a Granger arrodillarse frente a ellos y rodar los ojos, al parecer este tipo de interacción se daba seguido.

-Niños- dijo Hermione tratando de poner fin a la discusión.

-Pues ella tampoco es mi novia- replicó Scorpius alzando la voz, se negaba a perder la discusión frente a su padre.

-¡Niños cálmense!- habló con firmeza la castaña, pero la batalla de miradas grises persistía, el primero que la desviara perdería.

-Pero ellas dicen que te han besado las dos…

-Pero no lo han hecho, ni loco dejaría que me besaran. Son feas y Grace Hartmann no se lava bien los dientes- argumentó el pequeño rubio.

-¡Niños, basta! No es la primera vez que discuten por lo mismo- bufó frustrada. ¡Eran tan tercos cuando iniciaban este tipo de discusiones!

-Retráctate- exigió Scorpius.

-Yo nunca dije que eran tus novias sino que ellas lo dicen- contraatacó Antares- discúlpate por gritarme.

-No te grité.

-Sí lo hiciste.

Draco se dio cuenta que esto se prolongaría más tiempo de continuar así y ninguno, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a ceder ¡Merlín, que genio se cargaban! Carraspeó para hacerse notar y dos pares de ojos grises y otros miel se fijaron en él.

-Antares, Scorpius está molesto porque se siente acosado por esas niñas- aclaró mirándola seriamente a los ojos- y se siente más molesto aún porque piensa que no entiendes que para él son un fastidio. Créeme que no es agradable que alguien que no te gusta trate de tocarte o besarte… más aún que lo logre- agregó. Volteó hacia Scorpius que se mostraba sorprendido que al fin alguien lo comprendiera ¡y como no hacerlo si estaba viviendo lo que él en el pasado y en la actualidad!- Scorpius, lo que ellas te hacen es algo relativamente similar a lo que me sucede con Astoria. Por eso te repito, no es mi novia.

-Lo siento Scor- se oyó la arrepentida voz de Antares ante la suave reprimenda de su padre y Hermione lo observó sorprendida por la forma de darle término a la discusión. Ella se lo había explicado una y otra vez con anterioridad, pero al parecer los simples argumentos de Draco fueron más efectivos.

-Lamento haberte gritado- susurró Scorpius a su vez.

Un prolongado silencio se hizo entre los cuatro, cada cual metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione pensando en si era prudente seguir revelando información el día de hoy o hacerlo a medida que los niños vayan preguntando. Notaba que Tari estaba contenta con la noticia y que Scorpius estaba reticente. Por su parte, Draco la había apoyado durante la conversación, cosa que no se esperaba.

En cuanto a Draco, quería que sus hijos de alguna manera aceptaran su presencia y los gestos de Tari le confirmaban que ella lo había estado esperando, lo había llamado príncipe y nunca, desde que lo habían nombrado así en el colegio, se sintió tan especial con el título. Por otro lado Scorpius era harina de otro costal, sentía que había ganado un punto con su apoyo en la discusión pero su relación era volátil, como estar caminando sobre el lago negro mientras el calamar gigante nadaba en la profundidad.

-¿Vas a casarte con mamá?- la pregunta de Antares interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos y las miradas de los adultos se encontraron. Volvían a arenas movedizas y ambos sabían que su respuesta era muy importante para la niña.

-No lo hemos conversado- respondió honestamente Draco- no hace mucho que nos encontramos y han pasado muchas cosas…

-¿Tienes novia?- interrogó Scorpius.

-No.

-¿No quieres a mamá?- había tristeza en la voz de la pequeña y el corazón de Hermione se sentía apretado esperando la respuesta. Era consciente que para él todo estaba acabado y su recién descubierto amor sangraba por ello.

-Tu madre siempre será una mujer especial para mí porque los trajo a ustedes al mundo- respondió y esas palabras fueron la tierra que sepultaron las esperanzas de Hermione, si es que había sobrevivido alguna.

-Pero no la quieres- afirmó Scorpius.

Draco se sintió acorralado. En estos momentos sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que ni siquiera él sabía cómo se sentía respecto a la castaña, salvo la ira claro está. Antes no hubiera dudado en casarse con ella y que sus hijos estuvieran fuera de un matrimonio, pero ya hace siete años había sido rechazado sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de formular la pregunta, estaba seguro que la respuesta ahora sería otro portazo en la cara. Todo lo acontecido esta mañana estaba demasiado fresco y dudaba que pudiera perdonar que le negara seis años de preciosos momentos con ellos.

-Niños- habló la castaña- lo importante es que su padre quiere estar con ustedes y formar parte de su vida. De ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán para todos y es mejor que entiendan que entre nosotros- precisó señalando al rubio mayor y a sí misma- salvo el infinito amor que sentimos por ustedes, no hay nada más que nos una- concluyó dándole firmeza a su voz. Entendía a Draco, pero se negaba a darles falsas esperanzas a sus hijos cuando tenía claro que todo lo que inició el viernes era algo terminado. Él había sido muy claro sobre ello.

Las palabras de la castaña le dolieron, no podía negarlo; fue como darle el golpe de gracia que inició al descubrir su engaño. Vio el rostro de Antares inclinarse para ocultar su tristeza y observó que el de Scorpius se mantuvo aparentemente indiferente, salvo por los puños fuertemente apretados. Era mejor salir de ese tema.

-Con su madre haremos las gestiones en el mundo mágico y en el muggle para que lo antes posible lleven mi apellido- habló con calma para que procesen sus palabras. Antares levantó el rostro enfocando sus ojos en él y Scorpius los entrecerró- no quiero que nadie ponga en duda que tienen un padre que los quiere y estará con ustedes de ahora en adelante.

-Yo puedo defenderlas- replicó reacio Scorpius y Draco se dio cuenta que estaba defendiendo su territorio, a sus mujeres. ¿Podría un padre sentirse más orgulloso de su valiente niño?

-Yo quiero ayudarte en ello, no es necesario que lo hagas solo- sugirió.

-¿Me llamaré Antares Malfoy?

Hermione percibió la emoción en su voz y nuevamente se percató en la necesidad que habían tenido de su padre. Ella siempre pensó que lo estaban llevando bien y que por el momento su ausencia no era tan relevante para ellos. ¡Qué ciega había estado! La tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en su cadera.

-Sí Tari- respondió antes que el rubio- tu apellido ahora será Malfoy. Ahora serás Antares Malfoy Granger- no pudo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de la pequeña.

-¿Escuchaste Scor?- le dijo emocionada a su gemelo- ahora te llamarás Scorpius Malfoy Granger ¿no te gusta?

-Scorpius Granger suena bien- dijo tercamente.

Draco suspiró y trató de no mostrar su molestia ante la actitud de Scorpius. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, que él era el intruso entre ellos pero eso no quitaba que la intransigencia del pequeño le doliera.

-Para mí es muy importante que lleven mi apellido- aclaró- es su derecho de nacimiento y además, sería extraño que Antares llevara el apellido Malfoy y tu no ¿no te parece?- aunque fuera un niño era lo suficientemente inteligente para digerir esa información.

-No te llamaré padre- lo retó y Hermione quedó asombrada por su actitud reactiva. Miró a Draco y notó que disimuló muy bien el golpe que le provocó esa declaración.

-No espero que lo hagas por el momento- respondió seguro- sólo tengo la esperanza que me des la oportunidad de ganarme ese derecho ¿puedes hacerlo? Por mientras puedes llamarme Draco, eso será suficiente por ahora para mí.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada sin titubear. Él podía esperar el tiempo que quisiera, pero lo estaría vigilando de cerca y le cobraría cualquier daño a su hermana y madre. Ni afirmó ni negó la solicitud de su padre y Draco lo consideró como algo positivo, al menos no había rechazado verbalmente la petición.

-¿Yo si puedo llamarte papá?- preguntó Antares sacándolo de las tribulaciones que le produjo el comportamiento de Scorpius.

Carraspeó emocionado y se inclinó para cogerla por fin en sus brazos y envolverla en ellos como tanto había deseado. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su pequeño cuello e inhaló el exquisito aroma a fresas de su cabello; su cuerpecito se sentía diminuto y frágil mientras la sostenía, pero cuando sintió que le rodeaba el cuello y enredó sus manitas en su cabello fue él quien se sintió frágil ante tamaña muestra de amor y confianza. Por un momento sintió que se quebraba y no quiso abandonar el refugio que le daban los rizos platinos. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así hasta que se sintió en control de sus emociones. La separó un poco de sí y sus ojos se posaron en ese mar plata que eran tan similares a los suyos.

-Para mí es un honor ser tu padre Antares y nada me hace más feliz que me llames papá- depositó un beso en su frente y se sorprendió cuando ella le devolvió el gesto con un piquito directo en los labios. Sin duda ese era el beso más puro que había recibido jamás y atesoró el momento como el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse ambos sonreían y Draco se juró que se encargaría que esa sonrisa se mantuviera para siempre en su pequeña.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado porque de pronto se sintió como una intrusa observando un momento tan íntimo. Jamás imaginó a Draco siendo un padre tierno sino más bien estricto, incluso autoritario… y este pensamiento no se basaba en un prejuicio directo hacia él, sino porque sabía que la crianza de los sangre pura de clase alta era del tipo distante, prácticamente criados por sus elfos domésticos, siempre bajo las normas y la diferenciación de estatus con el resto de la comunidad mágica. Sirius les había contado lo fácil que fue para él caer bajo el encanto de convivencia de los Potter justamente por la cercanía entre todos sus miembros; la calidez de familia no era algo que él ni Regulus disfrutaron en su tierna edad y menos aún a medida que fueron creciendo.

Antares se revolvió entre los brazos de Draco pidiendo que la bajara y tres pares de ojos la vieron desaparecer por el pasillo. Scorpius bufó intuyendo lo que fue a buscar su gemela y aprovechó de observar la alta figura de su padre, preguntándose si a medida que fuera creciendo seguiría tan parecido a él. Volvió a reparar en lo gigante que era. Por otro lado, cuando tomó a Tari en brazos fue cuidadoso y tierno, como si su hermana fuera algo delicado y aunque le molestara, debía reconocer que ella rió feliz. Le pareció extraño la sorpresa en su rostro cuando ella lo besó ¿acaso a él sus padres no lo besaban?, pero también le vino el recuerdo del centro comercial cuando le gritó a la mujer que lo acompañaba y al igual que anteriormente, un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió. Sólo había visto esa furia una vez antes, de esa rabia que parece que va a matar a la gente sólo con la mirada y había sido en su madre, no recordaba por qué fue pero tenía que ver con ellos y una discusión con un padre de un compañero de colegio. Entendía el enojo de su madre porque sabía que ella los amaba, siempre se los decía como 100 veces al día ¿pero él? ¿Realmente podía amarlos como había dicho si recién los conocía? Como si alguien le hubiera dicho que lo observaba, su padre giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos y sintió como si lo traspasara. Al parecer no estaba enojado con él y no supo cómo reaccionar a la sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y movió sus pies nervioso aunque no apartó sus ojos. Suspiró con alivio cuando sintió nuevamente los pasos de su hermana llegando a la sala.

Draco sintió que estaba siendo sometido a una intensa medición por parte de alguien e intuitivamente supo que era Scorpius, por eso no dudó en girarse para que sus ojos se encontraran. También quería abrazarlo como hizo con Antares, anhelaba su aceptación y que lo llamara padre o papá, pero su postura seguía siendo soberbia y nuevamente debió aceptar que llevaría tiempo acercarse a él. No sabía si en lo terco se parecía más a Granger o a él, era algo que sólo el tiempo le diría aunque por primera vez deseó que la nobleza Gryffindor de justicia primara en su pequeño. Las suaves pisadas de Antares lo alertaron que venía de regreso y volteó a ver que se dirigía a él con un papel en su manita derecha. Respiraba rápido y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y por la ansiedad con la que sus ojos lo buscaron al parecer había temido que se hubiera marchado mientras no estaba en la sala. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y se acuclilló esperando que llegara.

-Es para ti- habló recuperando el aliento mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y brazos- ¿te gusta?

Draco observó el dibujo infantil donde claramente aparecían ellos cuatro, él llevándola de la mano y Scorpius de la mano de Granger. Lo que llamó su atención es que en el dibujo no vestía ropa muggle, sino una capa gris como las que usaba en el mundo mágico. Se percató que su hija esperaba una respuesta a su regalo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Es muy hermoso Antares, lo pondré en mi escritorio mañana- la escuchó reír feliz y mirarlo a los ojos- será mi cuadro de honor- agregó, provocando nuevamente que envolviera los brazos en su cuello.

-Es un dibujo muy hermoso Tari- intervino Hermione- ¿cuándo lo hiciste tesoro?- preguntó tratando de establecer desde cuándo su hija había comenzado a incluir a Draco en sus bosquejos.

-Fue hace semanas- respondió por ella apresuradamente Scorpius y miró a su gemela advirtiéndole que no siguiera hablando, ella pareció entenderlo porque movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Scorpius era consciente que si ellos se enteraban que lo habían seguido en el Callejón Diagon, Teddy tendría problemas con su abuela y también tío George.

Draco vio el cruce de instrucciones silencioso que se produjo entre sus hijos y al mirar a Granger se percató que ella también lo había notado, pero que no se veía sorprendida. Para él era como estar descubriendo un nuevo mundo donde las reglas que regían no obedecían a ninguna que hubiera aprendido en el colegio o le hubieran enseñado sus padres. Alguna vez había oído que los gemelos tenían una conexión particular y estaba comenzando a descubrir la certeza de ese dicho. Aún manteniendo a Antares en sus brazos se puso de pie y acomodó el precioso regalo sobre la mesa de centro para evitar que se estropeara y luego tomó asiento en el mismo sitial que había tomado con anterioridad indicándole a Granger con un gesto que lo imitara. Antares se acomodó en sus piernas y apoyó la espalda en su regazo.

-Con su madre aún nos quedan algunas cosas por acordar, pero hay alguien que realmente está ansiosa por conocerlos y me gustaría que ustedes también lo hagan- hizo una pausa para estudiar los rostros de los niños que se mostraban interesados- mi madre… su abuela Narcisa.

-¿Así se llama?- preguntó Antares- ella es taaannn hermosa.

-¿La conoces?- la voz de Hermione sonó chillona incluso para ella, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Mamá, Tari piensa que todo el mundo es hermoso- dijo Scorpius volviendo a mirar a su hermana para que guardara silencio, sólo que esta vez no tuvo la acogida anterior.

-No es cierto, ella es hermosa- insistió tercamente- hasta tú lo reconociste, admítelo.

-Tari, eres una bocona.

Draco vio venir una nueva pelea y a pesar que su instinto le decía que sus hijos sabían más de lo que estaban admitiendo, trató de buscar una solución rápida al nuevo enfrentamiento, preguntándose dónde podrían haber visto a su madre. Como una bendición de Merlín su encuentro en el aeropuerto vino a su mente.

-Cuando nos conocimos en el aeropuerto mi madre estaba conmigo, Blaise y Theo- le dijo a la castaña, provocando que sus gestos nerviosos se detuvieran. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Scorpius suspirar y supo que se había anotado un nuevo tanto.

-¡Oh!- fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione.

-¿Y cuándo la conoceremos?- preguntó Scorpius mirando con enojo nuevamente a su gemela porque ahora le debía dos salvadas a su padre. ¿Lo había hecho a sabiendas que estaban mintiendo? Lo observó con otros ojos, reconociéndole ahora que era inteligente.

Draco esta vez le habló directamente a Granger.

-Me gustaría que fuera lo antes posible, idealmente mañana.

La castaña lo observó y pensó en negarse, pero su sentido de justicia la hizo pensar en su propia madre y tuvo que reconocer que el que Narcisa no estuviera ahora sentada al lado de Draco implicaba que era por lo delicado de la situación. Si el escenario hubiera sido al revés, nada hubiera evitado que Jane Granger estuviera aguardando en el automóvil su momento para entrar.

-Conversemos después la hora- aceptó. Él hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo nuevamente en el pequeño grupo, donde todos, salvo Tari que se negaba a salir de los brazos de su padre, estaban evaluando la nueva situación.

-¿Tendremos que vivir también contigo como lo hacen los hijos de padres divorciados?- preguntó Scorpius, pensando en lo que le contaban sus amigos cuyos padres se habían separado.

-Espero que pasen tiempo conmigo y mi madre- afirmó Draco.

-¿Vives con ella?- preguntó curiosa Antares

-La mayor parte del tiempo- le respondió recostando su pera en su coronilla.

-¿Tus padres son separados también?- interrogó el menor de los Malfoy.

-Mi padre está muerto.

Un nuevo silencio reinó entre todos y Draco agradeció que no hubiera preguntas sobre su padre. Estaba seguro que la existencia de sus gemelos no sería un motivo de orgullo para Lucius y que su rechazo habría sido causa de dolor para los niños y un mar de peleas entre ellos.

Los segundos fueron pasando y parecía que las preguntas no continuarían por el momento. Tanto los niños como Draco se veían abstraídos y para Hermione el silencio se volvió una incómoda compañía. Miró de reojo la hora en el reloj de pared y esta marcaba las 18:00 PM, ya estaban más que pasados para la merienda. El problema era como dar la orden sin que Draco pensara que lo estaba echando o que le diera otra malinterpretación.

-Niños- llamó su atención- es hora que vayan a lavarse para cenar- definitivamente esta vez debería cocinar aplicando la magia.

-¿Papá comerá con nosotros?- Antares los miraba a uno y otro ilusionada, provocando que el dolor de cabeza que la amenazaba desde la mañana se hiciera patente, pero multiplicado por 10. Miró al rubio y este negó con la cabeza, provocando que un suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios.

Draco alzó una ceja ante el gesto de alivio de Granger y si bien le gustaría permanecer más tiempo con los niños sabía que ya había presionado suficiente a Scorpius e imponer por más tiempo su presencia no sería positivo. Lo sentía por su pequeña princesa, pero hoy no sería el día que se quedaría a cenar.

-Lo siento preciosa- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- pero hoy no puedo cenar con ustedes aunque me encantaría- la niña pareció animarse con la última frase y le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Mañana te veremos?- la ilusión en su voz era tan obvia que ni siendo ciego ni sordo habría pasado desapercibida.

-Nos veremos todos los días de ahora en adelante y cada vez que quieras- le aseguró y luego miró a Granger retándola a negarse; ella le sostuvo la mirada pero no lo contradijo, ese no era el momento.

-¡Debes conocer nuestra casa antes que te vayas!

Antares saltó desde las piernas de Draco con una destreza increíble para su pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a tirar de su mano. Cuando el rubio sonrió y se puso de pie envolviendo la pequeña extremidad entre la suya, Hermione se sintió incómoda ante la invasión de su intimidad; los vio desaparecer con dirección a la cocina y se obligó a quedarse en su sitio al verlos recorrer, siempre de la mano, la sala de juegos, el baño de invitados, para luego sentir sus voces subiendo la escalera. Al parecer Tari quería mostrarle cada rincón de la casa y cuando vio a Scorpius abandonar su lado para seguirlos reacio, dedujo que su curiosidad pudo más que la renuencia demostrada hacia su padre. Ya podía imaginar las conclusiones de Draco al comparar la sencilla vida que ella ofrecía a sus hijos en contraste a todo lo que él podía darles. Cuando sintió un par de pisadas firmes amortiguadas por la alfombra y dos pares casi inaudibles, se puso de pie para iniciar la despedida.

Draco la observó parada en el pasillo y una sensación de pérdida lo invadió al pensar que tenía que dejar a sus hijos, que no podía llevarlos con él y disfrutarlos como deseaba. ¡Había tanto tiempo por recuperar! La mano de Antares seguía firmemente enlazada a la de él y podía percibir su miedo a que no regresara al día siguiente como había prometido y en su necesidad de tranquilizarla se acuclilló, como tantas veces lo había hecho esta tarde, para quedar a su altura.

-Mamá y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo para que mañana vayan a conocer a mi madre- le dijo mientras acariciaba su tersa mejilla.

-Pero si te vas ahora ¿cómo se pondrán de acuerdo? ¿La vas a llamar?- preguntó con duda.

-Mañana vamos a ir al mundo mágico por el cambio de sus apellidos ¿recuerdas?- ella puso sus labios en una perfecta "o" que encontró adorable- además, siempre podemos conversar en el trabajo apenas lleguemos.

El comentario de su padre hizo a Scorpius levantar la cabeza y mirarlo interrogante.

-¿Por qué en el trabajo? Ella y nuestro padrino trabajan para una gran empresa en el centro de Londres ¿dónde trabajas tú?- su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha- ¿Ella irá a verte?

-Ella y Graham trabajan conmigo- respondió de vuelta- esa empresa es mía.

Hermione por primera vez vio en los ojos de su hijo acusación y rechazo dirigido a ella y se sintió desolada. Miró a Draco con dolor y pudo notar que recién cayó en la cuenta del doble sentido que había tenido su pregunta y se mostró tan preocupado como ella. Se puso de pie alerta los próximos movimientos de su hijo.

-¿Hace cuánto que trabajan juntos?- volvió a preguntar y sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas. A este punto Hermione no sabía si era de dolor o de rabia.

-Fines de marzo- respondió honestamente la castaña y apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el pequeño ya estaba corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

-¡Scor!

-¡Scorpius!

Hermione y Draco lo llamaron a la vez, pero las pisadas continuaron hasta concluir en un fuerte portazo. El primer instinto de Draco fue ir tras él pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo y vio a Granger pedirle con la mirada que no fuera.

-No me pidas que me quede aquí mientras él está pensando quizás qué cosas arriba- le advirtió y cuando ella apretó el agarre la miró molesto.

-Es conmigo con quien está enojado ahora- sus palabras salían difícilmente por sus cuerdas vocales.

Antares miraba a sus padres y no sabía si quedarse con ellos o correr hasta su hermano como le gritaba su instinto. Scor estaba enojado y ella sabía que la necesitaba, que quería estar con ella, por eso ya no prolongó más la espera.

-Iré con Scor- informó a los adultos quienes bajaron su vista hacia ella- ¿nos veremos mañana?- preguntó a su padre.

-Sí princesa- contestó alzándola en brazos- pero creo que prefiero esperar para saber cómo sigue Scorpius.

-Cuando Scorpius está molesto sólo habla con Tari- murmuró Hermione con voz cansada mientras pasaba su mano por su desordenado rodete, miró a Draco y no le importó si le hacía caso o no mientras caminaba hasta el sillón y se dejaba caer en él.

-Iré con Scor- insistió Antares- ¿me bajas papi?

Draco la miró y su corazón rebozaba con la palabra "papi". Apretó más el abrazo y aspiró nuevamente su aroma infantil cuando ella cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello para acercarlo. Pasados unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron, ambos rostros muy cerca y ella volvió a darle un sonoro beso en los labios antes de soltarlo y revolverse para que la bajara.

-¡Adiós!-dijo cuando la dejó en el suelo y luego corrió hacia las escaleras- ¡nos vemos mañana!- se escuchó a lo lejos mientras subía apresurada los peldaños.

Draco se volvió hacia Granger y no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad.

-¿Ella siempre es así?

-¿Así cómo?- inquirió sin saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Siempre besa a todos en los labios?- de alguna forma esa familiaridad le resultaba extraña e inquietante porque su educación no fue así. Lo cierto era que jamás había estado cerca de un niño antes, mucho menos besado por uno, pero su reloj paterno había dado la alarma y ahora que se había activado se descubrió siendo tremendamente celoso y posesivo con sus afectos.

-No, sólo lo hace conmigo y rara vez con mis padres.

-¿Y qué me dices de Potter, Weasley y Graham?

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

-Sólo responde- insistió molesto por la dilatación ante algo tan simple de responder.

-Cuando eran más pequeños ambos daban piquitos al saludar, como hacen todos los niños- explicó- pero desde el año pasado Scorpius dejó de hacerlo y al poco tiempo Antares también- sopesó como si recién hubiera caído en la cuenta en el extraño cambio- también me sorprendió la soltura con la que ella te ha besado esta tarde… es como si…

-Me hubiera estado esperando- terminó por ella.

Hermione lo observó parado frente a ella y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Recordó como Antares prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos del rubio cuando él le aseguró quererla y le abrió su corazón y afectos sin reparos, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y no pudo evitar sentir miedo y, por qué no admitirlo, cierto grado de celos por ello. Sus hijos hasta ahora siempre habían sido suyos y ahora tenía que compartirlos con él.

-¿Te das cuenta que ella te ha entregado su amor y su confianza con ese gesto?- le preguntó más que nada para establecer que le quedaba claro- no puedes…

-Ni te atrevas a poner en duda mis sentimientos por ellos Granger- susurró molesto.

-No lo hago.

-¿No?- alzó una ceja dando a entender que no le creía- estabas a punto de advertirme que no vaya a traicionar su cariño y que no la lastime ¿o me equivoco?

-No dudo de tu amor por ellos Draco, pero sé que no estás acostumbrado a tratar con niños- dijo con obviedad- ellos procesan las cosas de otra manera, no existen tonos grises como para nosotros, sólo blanco y negro, por eso estoy tan preocupada de la reacción de Scorpius- volvió a pasar sus manos por el rostro para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Draco no pudo evitar darle la razón y el rostro molesto de Scorpius volvió a su memoria, regresando con ella la preocupación y el dolor por su rechazo. Si de algo estaba seguro era que ni él ni Granger la tendrían fácil con su hijo en lo inmediato.

-No te digo esto por conveniencia Granger- dijo con voz fría y calmada mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella- este día sin duda ha sido uno de los peores y a la vez uno de los más felices de mi vida… nada de lo dicho desde que pisé esta casa ha sido por tu beneficio, sino por el de mis hijos- respiró profundamente tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para aclarar sus acciones- todo esto es demasiado para procesarlo ahora… me siento furioso, traicionado y robado por ti- levantó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpa- lo hago, no lo dudes. Me robaste ver crecer a mis hijos y no creo que algún día pueda perdonarte por ello- esperó que sus ojos se cruzaran y que ella le sostuviera la mirada para continuar- pero eres la madre de mis hijos y como tal tendrás mi respeto y trato adecuado, sobre todo delante de ellos y el resto de quienes nos conocen- se puso de pie para marcharse- llámame cuando hables con Scorpius, no me importa la hora- recalcó- mañana nos veremos a primera hora para arreglar el cambio de apellidos- no esperó respuesta y tras una última mirada hacia las escaleras, caminó hacia la salida para marcharse a su casa.

Cuando Hermione sintió la puerta cerrarse tras Draco todo el control mantenido durante la tarde se vino abajo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Llevó una mano para ahogar sus sollozos y evitar que los niños la escucharan, pero se dio cuenta que no sería posible. Se dirigió al baño y tras aplicar un hechizo silenciador sus sollozos comenzaron a elevarse hasta convertirse en gritos.

Xxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras estacionar su deportivo, Draco se dio unos minutos para ordenar sus ideas. En los 45 minutos que demoró el trayecto desde la casa de Granger hasta su villa había repasado una y otra vez los eventos del día, deteniéndose principalmente en sus momentos con los niños. Se sentía partido en dos: por un lado una felicidad extrema lo embargaba al pensar en su dulce Antares, en su aceptación y la naturalidad con la que se relacionó con él, en lo frágil que se sentía su pequeño cuerpo cada vez que lo tomó en sus brazos, en la fuerza de su amor que era tan palpable que lo hacía sentir poderoso y débil a la vez, sentirse realmente como el príncipe que ella visualizaba en él y por otra parte estaba Scorpius, su rechazo le causaba un tipo de dolor que no había sentido con anterioridad, no era uno que le provocara ira, amargura o impotencia, este dolor iba unido a un vacío, a una profunda tristeza, a la necesidad de llenarlo con la única persona que lo producía; sentía que si no lograba integrarlo a su vida ya nada sería igual, no estaría completo. Pasó las manos por la cara con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposar en el cabecero de cuero de su asiento. _"¡Merlín, haz que me quiera!"_ Suplicó en silencio _"permite que Scorpius me acepte"._

Ahora entendía mejor las acciones de su madre al traicionar a Voldemort con tal de salvarlo a él y las de Molly Weasley cuando sin dudarlo se enfrentó a Bellatrix defendiendo a la pequeña comadreja, él mismo sentía que podría arrasar con el mundo por sus hijos y eso que recién habían entrado hace horas en su vida. ¿Cómo sería si hubiera estado desde que estaban creciendo en el vientre de Granger? ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido cuando llegaron al mundo y los hubiera acurrucado en sus brazos? Estaba seguro, después de todos los sentimientos experimentados en el transcurso del día que sería extremadamente celoso y sobre protector y que tal vez, sólo por ellos, sería incluso capaz de matar; lo que no pudo hacer por miedo y algo más que se negaba a aceptar cuando le ordenaron asesinar a Dumbledore estaba seguro que lo haría sin dudar si tuviera que elegir entre ellos y alguien más, incluso él mismo. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar Granger que los hubiera rechazado, que no los querría, que se avergonzaría porque eran mestizos? Eran su sangre y eso los convertía en seres puros para él, a la mierda las opiniones del resto y a la mierda los prejuicios de Granger. Volvió a revolverse el cabello a medida que la ira lo inundaba de nuevo, se sentía atado de pies y manos con respecto a la castaña. Fue sincero cuando le dijo que la respetaría por ser la madre de sus hijos, que le daría su lugar y evitaría confrontaciones delante de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que otro vacío estaba ligado a ella; sólo esta mañana se sentía feliz y de alguna forma no le importaba mandar a la mierda sus propias reglas con tal de seguir lo que quiera que estaba presente entre ellos, eso que quedó sin concretarse desde su noche juntos en Hogwarts y ahora… ahora también había un dolor instalado junto a su nombre. Dio un golpe furioso en el volante porque sentía una ira terrible hacia ella que sabía no podría perdonar y a la vez… que Merlín le ayude a aclararse… porque también no podía evitar sentirla como alguien especial y se estaba comenzando a odiar por aquel sentimiento. Granger le dio el regalo más grande que jamás pudo haber tenido: un varón y la primera niña Malfoy en generaciones de Malfoy, si es que no era la primera; pero también fue quien se los quitó por seis años. Pasaron al menos 10 minutos más antes que se sintiera con mediano control de sus emociones antes de abandonar el automóvil e ir hasta, donde estaba seguro, su madre y amigos lo aguardaban.

xxxxxxxxxooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los gritos ya habían cesado y la calma post llanto comenzaba a invadirla. ¡Por Merlín cómo dolía! Todas las lágrimas derramadas tenían nombres: Scorpius, Antares y Draco. Se sentía como si una familia de trol le hubiese pasado por encima, aplastándola de tal forma que era humanamente imposible volver a levantarse. Sabía que Scorpius se sentía traicionado por ella por no haberle contado antes de su padre y se dio cuenta que su mayor enojo era porque estaba en contacto con él. ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginar que ellos lo estaban buscando? ¿En qué momento se descuidó tanto que sus hijos comenzaron a actuar por cuenta propia en la búsqueda de Draco? Definitivamente no sólo había estado ciega sobre su supuesta conformidad a no saber quién era su padre sino que había pecado de soberbia al creer que podía controlar la vida de los tres, que todo estaba tan bien previsto que nunca se encontrarían… se rió de sí misma al recordar que Draco tenía guardadas fotos de sus hijos aún sin saber su nexo con ellos, al parecer su instinto paternal en esa fecha ya estaba fuertemente desarrollado.

Levantó el rostro y el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo era de completa derrota. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su piel pálida, apoyó las manos en el lavabo y dejó caer la cabeza en completa rendición. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces tratando de buscar la calma que requería para salir del baño y subir a conversar con Scorpius, sabía que ya debía haber hablado con Antares y posiblemente estaba más calmado. Como un flash back las voces de Graham, Ron y Harry desfilaron por su mente _"deberías contarle a Malfoy", "tiene derecho a saberlo", "en algún momento los niños te pueden reclamar tu silencio", "sabes cuál es la solución", "en tus manos está solucionarlo antes que sea tarde"_. Ahora todas esas oraciones parecían una sentencia pero era tarde, todo su círculo le recomendó hablar con Draco y contarle acerca de los niños pero no hizo caso, mejor dicho su miedo y su soberbia pudieron más que ella. Su amor por Draco le apuñalaba el corazón al recordar su ira y su dolor, pero lo que más la calaba era tener el conocimiento que había estado dañando a sus hijos sin saberlo.

Fue así como salió como un zombi del baño y uno a uno fue subiendo los peldaños de la escalera hasta llegar al descanso en el segundo piso. El dormitorio de los niños se encontraba al final y nunca el pasillo se le hizo tan largo y tan corto a la vez, su corazón bombeaba más rápido y amenazaba con salir de su pecho, haciéndole necesario apoyarse en el marco de la puerta antes de tocar para entrar. Fue entonces cuando los escuchó.

-¡Explícame porqué mamá no le dijo de nosotros!- decía Scorpius con voz descontrolada- todos sabían quién era y no nos decían nada… -silencio.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora él está con nosotros y nos quiere- escuchó decir a Tari.

-Eso es lo que él dice -la voz de Scorpius seguía siendo molesta- y ¿por qué mamá sí lo podía tener cerca y nosotros no? Responde a eso… es mala y mentirosa… nos molestaban en el colegio porque no conocíamos a nuestro padre y a ella ni siquiera le importaba.

Hermione se dejó caer al piso ante ese último comentario. Recordó cuando Graham le dijo después de su retorno de Sudamérica que Scorpius se mostraba ansioso cuando veía familias y niños con sus padres pero decidió ignorarlo pensando que era una exageración de su parte, después de todo ella siempre lo veía bien. Su niño siempre era amoroso y protector con ella y Antares, era su pequeño hombrecito sólo que ahora recién se daba cuenta el costo asumido por ser eso: su pequeño hombrecito. Se dijo que esta vez no podía dar el espacio a Scorpius para que se siga torturando con ese tipo de pensamiento y aunque su rechazo era algo que jamás había contemplado debía enfrentarlo por el bien de todos, pero principalmente el de él; haciendo uso de todo su valor se puso de pie y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a su hijo.

Cuando su madre ingresó a su habitación Scorpius la miró con rabia, aunque no pudo evitar flaquear cuando vio sus ojos rojos, clara señal que había estado llorando. Él la amaba profundamente, además de Antares no había nadie más importante en el mundo para él y siempre trataba de evitar que ellas lloraran, pero ahora se sentía traicionado por ella, por todas aquellas ocasiones en que preguntaron por su padre y no recibieron respuesta… hasta que dejaron de hacerlo y comenzaron a buscarlo ellos mismos. No habían fotos de él, no sabían cómo era su rostro, no tenían cómo encontrarlo, no sabían si era mago o muggle, lo único que tenían claro es que si no se parecían a su madre debían parecerse a él. Cuando lo encontraron en el aeropuerto fue pura casualidad y lo que más llamó su atención fue cuando al chocar con Antares invocó a Merlín, eso sólo lo hacían los magos. Por eso decidieron espiar las conversaciones de los adultos ayudados por Teddy, sabían que en cualquier momento alguien diría algo, pero jamás pensó que el hombre que pensó los había abandonado no sólo no sabía que existían sino que su madre llevaba meses trabajando con él y nos les había dicho nada. Si no se hubieran encontrado con él hoy ¿su madre les hubiera continuado escondiendo la verdad? Lo probable es que sí y era precisamente eso lo que más dolor le causaba. Ella caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra para quedar a su altura, estirando el brazo para tratar de acariciar su rostro, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás para evitar su caricia.

-Scorpius –su voz estaba cargada de pena- por favor habla conmigo.

-No quiero.

-Siempre hablamos cuando algo nos ha molestado -insistió su madre- ¿no crees que es mejor sacar todo eso que te está molestando para que ya no duela tanto?

-Eso era antes que nos mintieras –respondió enojado.

-De verdad lamento haberles ocultado sobre su padre –dijo mirando a ambos a los ojos- sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pero pensé que hacía lo mejor para todos, se los juro.

-Te dije que no quiero escucharte- insistió dándole la espalda.

-La desventaja de ser joven es que uno comete errores pensando que hace lo mejor -comenzó a explicar haciendo caso omiso a la negativa de su hijo- cuando me embaracé habían muchos cambios en el mundo mágico, en la forma de pensar de muchas personas, todos cambiamos de alguna manera para bien o para mal… hay cosas que ustedes todavía no comprenderán sino hasta unos años más y que con su padre le explicaremos a su debido momento… pero deben creerme cuando les digo que nunca quise lastimarlos.

Se sorprendió cuando Antares se acercó para abrazarla y luego pasar una de sus suaves manitas por sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta estaba derramando. Aquel gesto de ternura sólo hizo que nuevas lágrimas brotaran y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Está bien mami, papi ahora está con nosotros –su voz era tranquila, como si ella fuera la adulta consolando a su hija y no al revés- ya no llores.

La última frase provocó que Scorpius girara medio cuerpo para mirarla dudoso, pero luego volvió a la misma posición.

-No te pido que me perdones ahora Scor –dijo suavemente- tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo, sólo quiero decirte que te amo y esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que estés dispuesto a escucharme ¿te parece?- pasaron al menos un par de minutos antes que viera su cabeza moverse afirmativamente y poder dejar salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, ella abrazando a Tari entre sus brazos y Scorpius dándole la espalda. La tensión cambió de una agresiva a otra más sosegada, pero no por ello menos incómoda para Hermione. Fue cuando pensaba en cómo volver a retomar una conversación con su hija cuando el estómago de su hija rugió sonoramente y su cantarina risa llenó el lugar.

-Tengo hambre – se soltó de sus brazos y se pasó las manos por su estómago- ¿podemos comer?

-Por supuesto cielo –le respondió sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie- iré a preparar la cena y los espero en unos minutos en la cocina –su vista recayó en Scorpius y suspiró- se lavan las manos antes de bajar –y viendo que no obtendría ningún avance al menos el día de hoy abandonó la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxx

Tal como lo había intuido, apenas cruzó la puerta fue recibido por los brazos de su madre, quien depositó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas y luego enlazó su brazo con el de él.

-Te demoraste en entrar –comentó haciéndole notar su preocupación mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de estar, donde al igual que en la tarde, sus amigos esperaban por él.

Observó las miradas inquisitivas de cada uno de los presentes y se dirigió a tomar lugar en uno de los sillones individuales, dejándose caer elegantemente en él. Esta vez fue Blaise quien le alcanzó un vaso de whisky de fuego y luego tomó asiento junto a Pansy y Narcisa en el sofá de tres cuerpos mientras Theo se ubicaba frente a él.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron los niños? –aunque la voz de su madre era tranquila la ansiedad en ella no le pasó por alto.

-Antares muy bien –no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios al recordarla- es una criatura tan dulce madre, no puedo creer que un ser tan maravilloso sea parte mía… -sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su progenitora quien tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro- me aceptó sin dudarlo y nada se compara a cuando la estreché entre mis brazos…

-¿Pero? –preguntó Theo provocando que el rostro de su amigo se volviera serio y le dirigiera una mirada triste.

-Scorpius me rechazó totalmente- apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó reposar su cuerpo en ellos- no aceptó siquiera que me acerque y se niega a llamarme padre.

Ante sus palabras Narcisa abandonó su posición para llegar a él y cuando estuvo a su altura se sentó en la mesa de centro y luego le levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. Le sonrió con ternura dándole ánimos, de esa manera que sólo saben hacerlo las madres y cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus suaves dedos acariciando su mejilla.

-Dale tiempo cariño -le aconsejó- para él también debe ser muy difícil aceptar toda esta situación y todos los cambios que significan en su vida.

Draco bufó con impotencia ante el recuerdo de Scorpius.

-Lo sé… es sólo que me desespera –se tomó un momento para ordenar sus ideas antes de continuar- sobre cualquier cosa que digo siempre tiene una respuesta… no acepta explicaciones y está totalmente decidido a no cambiar de opinión… es… es como si hubiera tomado una decisión sobre mí y no acepta ver nada que no sea lo que ha percibido… y es tremendamente celoso y posesivo en cuanto a su madre y hermana… parece verme como una amenaza y no como su padre… es… -volvió a pasarse la mano por su cabello.

-Es un Malfoy –escuchó decir con burla a Blaise.

-Esto es serio Blaise, no estoy para tus bromas –lo miró con molestia.

-Blaise tiene razón Draco –Pansy también sonreía- parece que estuvieras hablando de ti y no de tu hijo –la sonrisa de la morena se amplió- celoso, posesivo, intransigente, cree tener siempre la razón… ¿es cosa mía o alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien con esas características en esta habitación?

La risa de sus amigos se elevó varios decibeles y Draco volvió a exhalar, aunque ya más calmado.

-Por como lo describes no puede ser más Malfoy que si hubiera crecido contigo –dijo Theo- esto debe ser cosa de genes –se carcajeó sonoramente y cuando el resto lo miró interrogante se explicó- ¡Merlín me ampare con los rasgos Granger que debe poseer! Sabelotodo y valiente –fingió limpiarse falsas lágrimas de los ojos.

-Si eso es una muestra de apoyo gracias por nada –respondió el rubio.

-No estás viendo lo favorable de esta situación –lo contradijo Theo- ¿quién mejor para comprenderlo y cambiar la situación que alguien que tiene las mismas mañas?

-Terminará cediendo una vez que te conozca –apoyó su madre.

Un silencio se hizo por varios minutos hasta que Draco comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido mientras se encontró con los niños. Las muecas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, especialmente cuando comentó el reclamo que le hizo Scorpius sobre Astoria.

-Maldita bruja –dijo Pansy molesta- ¿crees que recibió claramente tu mensaje la mañana de hoy?

-Estamos hablando de Astoria "me casaré con Draco" y de Antón "la fortuna Malfoy será mía" Greengrass –señaló Theo- buscarán la forma de dar vuelta la situación a su favor y volver acercarse, yo no me confiaría.

-Cualquier contacto con Astoria sería desastroso para cualquier acercamiento con Scorpius –apoyó Blaise a Theo- incluso con Antares te podría acarrear problemas, se sentiría traicionada.

-Me encargaré de mantenerla alejada de nuestras oficinas en el mundo mágico y cortaré relación con ella –aseguró Pansy; Draco asintió ante la sugerencia.

-¿Y cuáles son los siguientes pasos? –preguntó el castaño.

-Mañana iré con Granger al mundo mágico a registrarlos con el apellido Malfoy e instruiré a Graham para que haga las mismas diligencias en el mundo muggle.

-Esto será como arrojar un bombarda máxima en el mundo mágico –rió Blaise.

-Deberemos proteger a los niños de los reporteros y especialmente de Rita Skeeter –ahora entendía la preocupación de Granger en cuanto a regresar al mundo mágico y sobre esa bruja en particular. Esa mujer no dudaría en tratar de entrevistar a los niños con tal de sacar un titular.

-¿Cuándo los conoceré? –preguntó su madre, nuevamente con ansiedad en su voz.

-Mañana en la tarde los traeré a casa madre.

Narcisa asintió feliz, preparándose desde ya para el encuentro.

-Espero que me acepten –susurró para sí pero fue escuchada por todos.

-No me preguntes cómo pero ya te conocen y te encuentran hermosa –la tranquilizó tomando sus manos entre las suyas y depositando un beso en cada una de ellas- te aseguro que tienes más chance que yo con Scorpius.

La sonrisa de Narcisa pareció brindarles calma a todos y las siguientes horas se dedicaron a seguir platicando de los niños y hacer especulaciones sobre posibles escenarios. Eran más de las once cuando subió a su cuarto y tras darse una ducha se enfundó sólo con el pantalón de seda de su pijama negro más que dispuesto a irse a dormir. Durante esas pocas horas había meditado que los niños eran libres de ir a su casa en el momento que quisieran y la forma más rápida y segura para ello era conectar su chimenea con la de Granger y pudieran hace el recorrido por red flu. Además, al día siguiente su madre comenzaría los arreglos para cuando se quedaran a dormir con ellos lo cual deseaba que fuera lo antes posible, después de todo, recordaba que en más de una ocasión la castaña le había comentado que se habían quedado con sus padres, Puckle o en la casa de las comadrejas.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto cada cierto tiempo miraba su celular que cambiaba impaciente de mano en mano esperando novedades de Granger sobre Scorpius, sino recibía señales de ella en los próximos 15 minutos la llamaría para que le dé novedades. La vibración del aparato llamó su atención y al observarlo vio desplegarse el cuadro de mensajes de WhatsApp el cual abrió con rapidez. El contenido era conciso: _"Scorpius sigue molesto con ambos y se ha negado a hablar conmigo, sólo hay que darle tiempo esperando que se calme. Mañana los llevaré al colegio antes de ir a la oficina. HG"._

¿Llevaría a los niños al colegio con Scorpius manteniendo el ojo morado o finalmente habría aceptado que lo cure con magia? No le gustó la idea que su hijo se paseara con el rostro golpeado y que eso vaya a generar una nueva pelea entre él y esos malditos niños muggles, por lo que sin dudarlo respondió: _"Curaste el ojo de Scorpius"._ Pasaron unos segundos antes de tener respuesta: _"No quiso que lo hiciera cuando lo ofrecí, la siente como herida de guerra y se niega a seguir en casa perdiendo clases"._ Pequeño orgulloso, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras trataba de establecer si era tan terco como él o como su madre, Merlín y Circe los libre si era una combinación de ambos. Escribió un último mensaje para la castaña y se acomodó para dormir. A partir de mañana comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida y en la de sus hijos y estaba decidido no sólo a recuperar el tiempo perdido, sino también a ganarse la confianza de Scorpius. Sí, definitivamente al día siguiente los cambios los afectarían a todos, sólo que no dimensionaba a qué grado su vida se vería trastocada con la presencia de los niños y de su madre.

xxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hola, aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo. Les pido disculpas por la demora en publicar pero he tenido problemas personales que me lo han impedido. Para mí este capítulo es de transición, está marcando una nueva etapa no sólo entre toda la tensión que venían acumulando Draco y Hermione, sino también se asienta en qué posición se encuentra Draco frente a sus hijos. Scorpius indudablemente es el más afectado, todo lo que siempre pensó de su padre no es lo que pensaba y por otra parte, descubrir que su madre, a quien ama profundamente, le ha estado mintiendo lo hace sentir traicionado. Como adultos normalmente asumimos las cosas desde nuestra perspectiva y realmente menospreciamos la inteligencia y madurez de los niños, lo que son capaces de percibir y de sentir; creo que en su inocencia y su amor sincero, incluso pueden ver mejor que nosotros mismos nuestras debilidades. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no se preocupen que por ningún motivo abandonaré la historia; palabra de bruja. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

 _Sabina G._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los pequeños Malfoy, el orgullo del Dragón**_

Hermione observó por el espejo retrovisor la cara seria de Scorpius mientras este miraba indiferente el paisaje por la ventanilla del auto. Las marcadas ojeras, no diferentes a las que presentaba ella misma, eran clara muestra que su pequeño no había pasado una buena noche, aun así, cuando los fue a despertar por la mañana se mostró un poco más accesible y aceptó desayunar sin inconvenientes. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba con disimulo el feo moretón de su ojo que no había remitido en ese color entre azul y amarillo que presentaba el día anterior. Aunque lo dudaba, realmente esperaba que a raíz del golpe no se originara un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Scorpius y sus compañeros; era impensable que niños de seis años dejaran pasar una situación así sin hacer comentarios o burlas. Sin embargo, el pequeño rubio había insistido con volver al colegio en esas condiciones y considerando el temperamento actual que demostraba, no sabía si era por valentía, orgullo o una combinación de ambos; la única razón por la que había aceptado es porque su veta Gryffindor se había impuesto y razonó que retrasar las cosas no iba a evitar el desastre; era mejor dar la cara ahora. El cambio de semáforo la obligó a detenerse mientras observaba la hora en el panel de su SUV, 07:40 AM, estaba con tiempo suficiente para dejarlos en el colegio y llegar a la hora a la oficina.

Antares por su parte no disimulaba su alegría y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntarle a qué hora vería a su padre. Era curioso lo que una noche de insomnio podía provocar en el cuerpo haciéndolo sentir prácticamente anestesiado, puesto que le había respondido con toda calma que sería en la tarde, luego de retirarlos del colegio. Al menos pareció entender y no insistió más ello, tal vez también por no molestar a su hermano, quien se puso rígido sólo ante la mención de su progenitor. Ahora, la melodiosa voz de su hija llenaba el silencio que imperaba en el automóvil con una alegre canción infantil mientras permanecía cómodamente instalada en su silla de seguridad.

Con el cambio de semáforo giró a su derecha y desde allí pudo vislumbrar la estructura del colegio al que asistían los gemelos. Por suerte había conseguido un buen establecimiento justo a 15 cuadras de su casa, lo que le permitía irlos a dejar personalmente todas las mañanas ya que no la desviaba tanto de la ruta a su trabajo y como también estaba cerca de la casa de sus padres, ellos los pasaban a retirar a la hora de salida. A medida que se iba acercando su mirada se dirigía una y otra vez a Scorpius, pero su rostro seguía tan indiferente e imperturbable como cuando salieron de casa, sólo apartando el rostro de la ventana cuando Antares le tocó el brazo para indicarle que estaban llegando.

Como era su costumbre, aparcó su SUV cerca de la entrada y bajó para soltar los cinturones de las sillas de seguridad, permitiendo que ambos niños descendieran por la puerta derecha. Supo que algo no andaba bien cuando al girar vio a la directora rodeada de otros seis adultos que los miraban a ellos tres insistentemente y no muy lejos de ellos, tres niños que se revolvían nerviosos y que presentaban feos golpes en pómulos y labios. ¿Scorpius había conseguido golpearlos tan fuerte él solo? Lo miró de reojo y se detuvo fingiendo agacharse para arreglarle el cordón de la zapatilla.

-Scor ¿esos son los niños con los que peleaste, cielo?

El pequeño rubio volteó la cabeza en busca de los compañeros a los que refería su madre y los ubicó unos metros más allá; cuando sus miradas se cruzaron cambiaron la expresión de su rostro y comenzaron a reírse y a apuntarlo con el dedo. Una furia enorme lo invadió y tuvo ganas de lanzarse contra ellos y quitarles la sonrisa con sus manos; si pudiera controlar su magia no dudaría en hechizarlos y convertirlos en sapos. Luego observó al grupo de adultos que miraba a su madre con hostilidad y, por primera vez desde que se enteró que Draco Malfoy era su padre, deseó que estuviera junto a ellos para que no tuviera que enfrentar sola a esas personas. Lo malo era que no estaba y él no podría protegerla del mal rato que se le avecinaba. Así que sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y cuadró los hombros mientras ella se ponía de pie; a pesar que aún seguía molesto la tomó firmemente de la mano, antes que todo él era el hombre de la casa y su deber era cuidar de su madre y Antares.

Los tres iban tan concentrados observando al grupo que los aguardaba que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que una cuarta figura se unió a ellos. Scorpius sólo fue consciente cuando una gran mano se tragó la suya y levantó el rostro para observar el perfil de su padre que se mantenía serio evaluando a los otros adultos; pensó en retirar su mano pero luego lo meditó mejor al recordar el miedo que inspiraba cuando estaba enojado, así que sólo se dejó guiar por su alta y fuerte figura. Sonrió disimuladamente al pensar la sorpresa que se llevarían quienes los esperaban cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a él ¡a ver si esos odiosos seguirían riendo en un rato más!

-¡Papá!- gritó Antares soltándose de la mano de Hermione y corriendo hacia él.

La castaña observó aturdida a un Draco Malfoy cuyo porte aristocrático y elegancia innata pareció de pronto llenar todo el lugar ¿en qué momento llegó? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué Scorpius aceptaba estar tomado de su mano? ¿Pasó algo el día anterior de lo que no estaba enterada? ¡Merlín! Con tanta pregunta sin respuesta pensó que se volvería loca. Lo vio detenerse y cargar en su brazo izquierdo a Antares para recibir su ya espontáneo piquito en los labios para luego él depositar uno en su frente, todo ello sin soltar a Scorpius. Hermione sólo lo miraba exigiendo una explicación la cual pareció entender cuando lo vio dirigir su mirada al grupo que los aguardaba, ahora ya no molestos sino visiblemente asombrados. Cuando terminaron de cubrir los dos metros que los separaban de la directora, la castaña observó con molestia como las madres literalmente se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos y las que se encontraban más lejos se apresuraban para observarlo mejor. ¡Definitivamente este tipo de situación es un martirio! Para ella era una certeza que este hombre era un pecado sólo por existir _, "y qué delicioso pecado"_ no pudo evitar pensar.

-Señorita Granger, buenos días –saludó la directora sin quitarle los ojos al rubio y llevando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

¡Un momento! Esa mujer siempre seria y amable, de pasados 50 años, a pesar de lo bien que se conservaba, ¿le estaba coqueteando como una quinceañera hormonal a Malfoy delante de ella y sus hijos? ¡Esto era colmo!

-Señora Stone, buenos días –respondió amablemente pero la rubia mayor seguía sin quitarle los ojos al rubio.

-¿Y este joven es…? –inquirió a pesar que el grito de Antares fue más que audible hace momentos atrás y si eso no fuera suficiente, el parecido entre los tres no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Es nuestro papá –la emoción y orgullo de su pequeña era evidente.

Draco, que aún sostenía a Antares en su brazo izquierdo volteó a verla y le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ternura, suavizando su rostro y dejando traslucir en sus normales serios y fríos rasgos todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ante este cambio, las castaña juraría que escuchó varios suspiros de las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor. Entonces el rubio giró su rostro y este nuevamente se tornó frío al encontrarse con el grupo de adultos.

-Un gusto –saludó Draco con su voz de barítono y una elegante inclinación de cabeza que pareció estremecer a las mujeres - mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y como dijo esta pequeña belleza –su rostro se dulcificó al mirar el rostro feliz de su hija- soy el padre de Scorpius y Antares.

-Disculpe, pensé que por el parecido tal vez era el tío de los niños –la voz de la directora era claramente de desilusión y Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Draco.

-Indudablemente somos muy parecidos –afirmó el rubio y el orgullo que ello le causaba era evidente en su voz, sin embargo, cualquier comentario que quisiera agregar fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres que se encontraba entre ellos.

-Lo que menos nos interesa en estos momentos es su parecido con sus hijos o si tiene la intención de reconocerlos… aunque así tal vez no se convertirán en pequeños delincuentes –el desprecio en las palabras hizo que Draco le dirigiera una gélida mirada que hasta a la misma Hermione, dentro de su ira, le provocó miedo; qué decir de la sorprendida directora que miró con reprobación al padre que pronunció la ofensa. La castaña estaba segura que ese comentario le costaría caro a ese hombre ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso delante de los niños?

Draco por su parte estaba que sacaba su varita y cruciaba a ese bastardo. Si los hijos eran como ellos ya imaginaba todos los malos ratos y humillaciones que había soportado Scorpius. Cuando sintió un leve quejido por parte de Antares se dio cuenta que en su molestia había apretado el abrazo por lo que procedió a bajarla con cuidado y así evitar lastimarla. Acto seguido soltó la mano de Scorpius y los volteó a ambos para que lo miraran de frente mientras hablaba.

-Vayan a jugar un momento mientras los adultos conversamos, luego vamos por ustedes con su madre –a pesar que la petición la hizo con suavidad Hermione se dio cuenta que su tono de voz no admitía réplica y se estaba controlando para no lanzarse frente a ellos contra el otro hombre.

Scorpius lo miró con detalle y luego a su madre, quien parecía preocupada en esos momentos, eso sólo podía significar que lo que venía no sería agradable para que ellos lo presenciaran. Y como realmente quería que el padre de su compañero lo pasara mal, tomó la mano de Antares para alejarla.

-Iremos al patio de juegos –avisó para que supieran donde estarían.

-Mejor vayan a su sala de clases para que inicien la jornada –ordenó la directora.

-Prefiero que se queden en un lugar seguro donde luego podamos ir por ellos –la interrumpió Draco- niños, hagan lo que les pedí –cuando los vio desaparecer obedientemente por el portón del colegio volvió la mirada al grupo y se puso protectoramente junto a la castaña, quien tenía las mejillas rojas de la ira. Definitivamente ese maldito iba a pagar el agravio.

-¿Cómo se atreve a ofender a mis hijos de esa manera estando ellos presente? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? –a medida que la chica iba hablando su voz se elevaba y se acercó al hombre presionando su dedo índice en el hombro; cuando Draco vio que bajó la mano y la empuñó tuvo la intuición que la castaña se estaba preparando para golpearlo, por lo que procedió a tomarla por los hombros y luego rodear su cintura para mantenerla quieta. Por supuesto que él también quería matar a ese bastardo pero prefería desquitarse de una forma más sutil.

-¡Por favor mantengamos la calma! –suplicó la directora mirándolos a todos y luego a los otros padres que observan alrededor- no pueden perder la compostura, sus hijos están a poca distancia y hay otros padres y menores ingresando. Síganme a mi despacho por favor –y sin dar la oportunidad a rehusarse comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, seguida de cerca por el enfadado grupo.

Draco mantuvo a Hermione pegada a él durante el corto trayecto de pasillos blancos y sobrios hasta que llegaron a un recibidor donde se encontraba la secretaria de dirección. La directora se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble y la abrió invitando a los adultos a ingresar al despacho. Draco observó a los tres hombres entrar molestos y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hermione y las otras mujeres; ante todo él era un caballero.

Cuando cerró la puerta observó con molestia que el hombre que había lanzado la ofensa se encontraba sentado y su mujer de pie junto a él, evidenciando totalmente su falta de clase. Iba a lanzar un comentario cuando la puerta se abrió y la secretaria entró junto a un auxiliar cargando ambos una silla en cada brazo. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla y se dio cuenta que otro de los padres apoyó en la tarea. Llevó una silla hasta la castaña y esperó que se sentara para luego él hacer lo propio a su lado. Todos estos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos por las mujeres presentes que miraban al rubio embobadas y luego con molestia a sus respectivos maridos.

-Papitos –comenzó la directora para llamar la atención de todos ellos- les voy a pedir que por favor dejemos los insultos de lado así como los comentarios fuera de lugar, ante todo somos adultos responsables y…

-¡Señora directora, usted no nos puede pedir eso después de lo que ese niño le hizo a los nuestros, usted vio como los golpeó! –la interrumpió el mismo hombre.

-¡Señor Harrison, le exijo que se calme para poder resolver la situación! –la voz de la directora fue clara y autoritaria, más pareció no hacer efecto en su receptor.

-¡Y yo exijo que ese pequeño fenómeno sea expulsado del colegio, es un peligro para nuestros hijos! –a esta altura el hombre estaba fuera de control y algo le decía a la castaña que la apariencia elegante y aristocrática de Draco tenía mucho que ver.

-Vuelve a expresarte una vez más así de uno de mis hijos y me olvidaré que existen damas presentes y te voy a enseñar en persona lo que es golpear verdaderamente a alguien – Draco en ningún momento cambió su postura mientras habló y su tono de voz no se elevó ni un decibel, sin embargo, la frialdad de su mirada y la amenaza que estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo dicho era tan patente que la esposa del otro hombre lo tomó por el brazo instándolo a sentarse-. Por lo que observo todos ustedes ya se han reunido y llegado a un acuerdo para solicitar la expulsión de mi hijo pero en realidad lo hicieron en vano…

-¿Piensa que el que haya golpeado a otros tres compañeros es algo menor? –lo interrumpió una de las madres sentada frente a él.

-Ustedes hablan que Scorpius golpeó a sus hijos pero parecen dejar de lado que ellos también lo golpearon a él ¿o creen que los golpes en su cara son producto de maquillaje? –la furia de Hermione, a diferencia de la Draco, no era controlada, estaba a punto de lanzarse contra todos aquellos padres. Cuando se trataba de sus hijos la leona que llevaba dentro salía en todo su esplendor y no dudaba en defender a sus pequeños.

Para el rubio, aunque no lo demostró, resultó muy perturbador observarla puesto que las madres Slytherin no actuaban con tan evidente pasión al momento de proteger sus crías, eran más bien calculadoras pero no menos efectivas. Tenía la certeza que no era la primera vez que sacaba las garras por los niños y obviamente no sería la última.

-Tal vez es un poco exagerado solicitar la expulsión –habló un padre ubicado en otra de las esquinas- es normal que los niños pequeños peleen e inevitable que alguna vez terminen en golpes.

-¡Al menos alguien tiene algo de cordura aquí! –dijo la castaña con marcada molestia pero ahora fue ella la interrumpida.

-¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo Michael! –explotó el apoderado que hasta el momento no había intervenido, un atractivo hombre de color cuyos ojos negros no habían perdido detalle de lo sucedido- es peligroso para nuestros hijos que situaciones así se sigan dando. Es cierto que los niños pelean pero nuestros hijos nos contaron que los suyos los hicieron volar por los aires sin siquiera haberlos tocado –todos los otros padres apoyaron este argumento con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ustedes son muy hipócritas –expresó el platino con ironía mientras los recorría con arrogancia uno a uno y se acomodaba en la silla apoyando elegantemente su tobillo derecho en su pierna izquierda- ¿justifica su solicitud de expulsión porque sus hijos alegan que los míos poseen poderes sobre naturales y así lograron que no siguieran golpeando a Scorpius? –Hermione abrió los ojos ante la argumentación de Draco, quien no se inmutó y continuó hablando- sin embargo encuentran totalmente justificable que entre sus tres hijos hayan golpeado al mío como matones y más aún, que de paso también hayan golpeado a mi hija… -levantó la mano con autoridad cuando iba a ser interrumpido por una de las madres- no sé qué tipo de valores le enseñarán ustedes a sus hijos, pero en mi familia las mujeres se protegen y se respetan y eso fue lo que hizo mi hijo cuando se enfrentó a los suyos… algo que me enorgullece completamente.

-Ahora se siente orgulloso y es la primera vez que se aparece –murmuró Harrison con ironía, según recordó Draco- que se puede esperar de alguien que le puso nombre de bicho a su hijo.

-Los motivos de mi ausencia es algo que sólo nos compete a la señorita Granger y a mí –aclaró sin demostrar emoción -. En cuanto a su nombre –hizo una pausa para darle más fuerza a sus siguientes palabras- comprendo que la astronomía es un conocimiento que se da en las familias cultas y de alcurnia, por lo que puedo entender su ignorancia al asociar el nombre a un insecto. De pertenecer a una clase al menos mínimamente educada, sabría que tanto mis hijos como yo llevamos nombre de constelaciones… pero como digo, entiendo su ignorancia.

-¡A mí nadie me llama ignorante! –el castaño se puso violenta y amenazadoramente de pie- para tu información ocupo un cargo ejecutivo muy importante y nuestra empresa le presta servicios a una de las corporaciones más importantes de Inglaterra, Dragonet. Tal vez no la conozcas ya que debes haber invertido mucho para aparecerte con ese trajecito hoy y fanfarronear delante nuestro –terminó con menosprecio.

-¿Y eres socio de la empresa que trabaja con Dragonet? –preguntó Draco restándole importancia.

-Soy Gerente de Mercadotecnia en Nichols & Sons –era obvio que se sentía muy orgulloso del cargo.

-¿Es efectivo lo que dice? –preguntó a la castaña, quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Su mirada se centró en Harrison, que continuaba con su pose altanera, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo para luego marcar un número.

-Señor Malfoy… -habló la directora pero se detuvo cuando el rubio levantó la mano.

-Edward, buen día –esperó la respuesta a su saludo desde el otro lado de la línea- en estos momentos estoy en algo personal pero ordena que para mañana que me tengan todos los antecedentes y contratos que tenemos con Nichols & Sons –nuevamente hizo silencio mientras su vista no se despegaba de Harrison y Edward Atkinson hacía consultas- me parece, también coordina una reunión con su directorio ya que hay cosas que deseo redefinir. Eso es todo Atkinson –hizo un alto para oír lo que señalaban al otro la do de la línea- sí, más tarde iré a la oficina pero como te dije en estos momentos estoy en temas personales de alta importancia, por lo que no estaré disponible para atender a ejecutivos –otro alto- sí, defínelo con Pansy.

Cuando el platino pronunció el apellido de Atkinson el rostro altanero del castaño se transfiguró y sus rasgos cambiaron de la ira al asombro y luego al temor; claramente se dio cuenta que el joven que tenía frente a él y cuyos hijos había ofendido no era cualquier persona. Ahora fue Draco quien sonrió con altanería mientras lo observaba sentarse sin la seguridad anterior; nunca había disfrutado tanto la sensación del poder que le otorgaba su posición y riqueza, tal vez porque era la primera vez que la utilizaba para defender algo invaluable para él, porque desde este momento se juró que se habían acabado los tiempos en que el mundo muggle sus hijos eran atacados y humillados; no si estaba en sus manos evitarlo. Sabía que en el mundo mágico se enfrentarían a otro tipo de circunstancias directamente ligadas a su participación y la de su familia en la guerra, pero allí también pondría todos los esfuerzos para que los alcancen lo menos posible y ciertamente el que su madre sea precisamente Hermione Granger equiparaba exponencialmente la balanza a un trato más justo con ellos.

-Usted no puede utilizar su poder para castigar a nuestros hijos… como dijo Michael son niños y los niños discuten –apuntó Harrison, ahora marcando mayor respeto al tratar al platino y apelando a sus sentimientos.

Hermione miró con enojo el cambio de actitud de ese padre en particular y por lo mismo le iba a aclarar unos cuantos puntos pero su platino acompañante nuevamente se le adelantó.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que los niños discuten y no tengo ningún problema con sus hijos, pero eso no se aplica para los adultos –su voz estaba falta de toda emoción- insultó directamente a mis hijos con sus comentarios hirientes y siguió haciéndolo durante todo el tiempo que hemos permanecido en esta habitación y ahora quiere consideraciones que no se ha ganado –acto seguido se puso de pie e instó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo- también me he dado cuenta que su mismo menosprecio ha sido extensivo a la madre de mis hijos y eso tampoco lo voy a permitir. Si fuera un hombre realmente inteligente como quiere hacer notar hubiera averiguado que la dama aquí presente es una de las abogados de Dragonet y eso significa que pertenece a la elite de profesionales de este país ya que allí no se contrata a nadie que no sea menos que brillante –todos los presentes enfocaron su mirada asombrada en la castaña y esta se sintió cohibida ante la exposición que de ella hacía Draco- no es necesario que soliciten la expulsión de mis hijos porque no estoy dispuesto a que permanezcan un minuto más en este colegio, rodeados de ciertos niños cuyos padres son ignorantes, prejuiciosos y cierran los ojos luego que sus hijos se encargan de ejercer la maldad que aprenden en sus casas; créanme que sé en el cabrón que un padre puede convertir a un hijo cuando se siente respaldo de dinero y posición social y por lo mismo no permitiré que los míos sean objeto de ello.

-Señor Malfoy, este es un colegio respetable y creo que esta situación está escapando de perspectiva, no tiene por qué retirar a sus hijos… -más la directora no pudo continuar porque el platino volvió a intervenir.

-¿Y dónde estaba usted y el resto de los profesionales de este establecimiento mientras los hijos de estas personas golpeaban entre tres al mío y de paso lastimaron a mi hija? –alzó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpieran- claramente no existe la seguridad para que ellos permanezcan en este lugar y no tengo ninguna intención de dejar pasar esto… y si bien antes no tenía considerado adoptar medidas legales ahora evaluaremos esa opción –se volteó a la castaña y con la mirada le pidió que lo apoyara. La tomó del codo y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes se volvió a los que aún permanecían sentados y que no se atrevían a rebatirlo abiertamente- una cosa les puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme: no importa cuál sea la circunstancia de vida de sus hijos siempre serán los nuestros los que estarán en la cima de la cadena y hoy se acaban de perder la oportunidad de haber establecido lazos que hubieran asegurado un cierto estatus en el futuro –y con una elegante inclinación de cabeza como despedida instó a la castaña a cruzar la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxx

Hermione caminaba junto a Malfoy sin poder creer que en menos de media hora no sólo había amenazado a los padres y la directora, no es que no lo merecieran claro está, sino que también haya retirado a los niños del colegio. Mientras el rubio parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos no pudo evitar dirigir parte de su ira ahora hacia él ¿cómo se atrevía a tomar decisiones sin consultarla? Se detuvo en seco y tomó el brazo del rubio para llamar su atención.

-¿No crees que antes de tomar cualquier decisión debiste consultarlo primero conmigo?

Draco se detuvo y observó la pequeña mano que reposaba en su brazo, ya se esperaba un comentario como ese en cualquier momento. Sus ojos siguieron desde los dedos que empuñaban la tela de su exclusivo terno negro con finísimas líneas grises y recorrieron el brazo, el hombro para pasar a observar las mejillas rojas de ira y los brillantes ojos mieles que eran tan expresivos. Su otra mano picó por alzarse y suavizar la línea que había entre sus cejas, pero luego se recordó que ya no debía cruzar otra línea con la castaña, no bajo las circunstancias que rodeaban la existencia de sus hijos y la causa de que recién ahora los esté conociendo. Eso era algo que no debía permitirse olvidar.

-¿Acaso teníamos un lugar privado para hacerlo? ¿O prefieres que los niños sigan en este colegio después de todo lo que pasó?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! –rebatió indignada.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué lo haya dicho yo y no tú? –retiró bruscamente su brazo y se giró para continuar hasta la salida.

-No se trata de eso Malfoy y lo sabes bien –tuvo que casi correr para ponerse a la altura del platino- simplemente trato de explicarte que no puedes tomar decisiones sin consultarme como si yo no tuviera derecho a opinar al respecto –inspiró tratando de calmarse, varias personas tenían la vista fija en ellos y no era bueno dar un espectáculo en este lugar después de todo lo sucedido con Scorpius- esto lo vamos a discutir después con calma –sentenció y el rubio sólo giró para mirarla ante el cambio de actitud- y estás yendo por la salida equivocada, los niños están en el patio interior, sígueme –ordenó y comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

Draco prefirió caminar unos pasos más atrás para detallar a Granger. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta que detuvo la discusión por los curiosos que se encontraban alrededor y que no dejaban de mirarlos, bueno, siendo honestos, era a él a quien no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Esa era una de las cualidades que admiraba en ella, el saber contenerse y no hacer escándalos públicos como tantas veces le había pasado con otras mujeres, aunque definitivamente la situación y su historia eran totalmente diferente a cualquier relación pasada o presente.

Cuando se encontró frente a una puerta doble de vidrio, pudo divisar a Scorpius y Antares jugando divertidos en un sube y baja mientras el vaho de sus alientos se hacía visible cada vez que reían. Se detuvo a observar el cuadro que representaban porque aún le costaba creer que dos seres tan perfectos y puros sean parte de él. Siempre fue totalmente consciente que en algún momento tendría que engendrar un heredero y sabía que sería un varón, mas todas las dudas sobre la llegada al mundo de ese futuro hijo se cernían en todos los problemas que le acarrearía al niño ser un Malfoy y como padre no quería que sus malas decisiones fueran un lastre con el que debiera cargar, pero ahora no sólo tenía su heredero sino una hermosa niña que con solo una mirada se había vuelto su adoración, dos seres no planificados ni concebidos con un objetivo de perpetuidad de linaje ni otra intención de trasfondo y era precisamente por ese motivo que los encontraba más perfectos e irreales aún, porque fueron concebidos de una noche que fue la más sincera de su vida, de una noche en la que rompió las reglas y de la cual no se arrepentiría jamás, no si significaba que ellos no existieran.

-¡Papá! –gritó feliz Antares sacándolo de sus cavilaciones e instando a Scorpius a detener el juego y poder bajarse ¿alguna vez su corazón dejaría de emocionarse al escuchar la palabra "papá" de sus labios? La respuesta fue automática, jamás; pero su felicidad sólo estaría completa cuando Scorpius también la pronunciara, cuando llegara ese día se sentiría pleno, sería el otro día más perfecto de su vida. El primero fue el día anterior, cuando pudo procesar en la tranquilidad de su casa que era padre.

Automáticamente sus brazos se abrieron para recibir a su pequeña que saltó con imprudencia para llegar pronto a él, una vez acomodada en su regazo ella cruzó sus pequeños brazos en su cuello y él depositó un beso en su mejilla y otro en su coronilla. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Scorpius su alegría se esfumó al observar su rostro serio y la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando su madre se paró junto a él y cuando sus ojos, tan iguales a los suyos, lo miraron con la misma hostilidad que el día anterior se dio cuenta que la aceptación que tuvo cuando llegó al colegio fue sólo en beneficio de las circunstancias. _¡Mi pequeña serpiente astuta!,_ pensó. Bajó con cuidado a Antares y la tomó de la mano para luego acercarse a madre e hijo y quedar frente a ellos.

-¿Debemos ingresar al salón? –preguntó el pequeño platino con indiferencia mientras cuadraba los hombros.

-No, tendremos que regresar a casa y veré si alguna de sus madrinas puede cuidarlos ya que sus abuelos están ocupados…

-No es necesario, irán con nosotros a la oficina –la interrumpió Draco- mi madre estará más que encantada de conocerlos durante la mañana y cuidarlos mientras hacemos los trámites en el mundo mágico.

-¿A la oficina? ¿No crees que es muy pronto? –preguntó preocupada la castaña- además, son niños, se aburrirán.

-Para nada –afirmó sin vacilar- Scorpius y Antares son mis hijos y no existe motivo para que no vayan–su mirada bajó a los niños que se movían inquietos entre ambos –la verdad es que no quiero retrasar los trámites y sólo quiero hablar con Graham y tomar algunos documentos, luego iremos a mi casa y nos reuniremos ahí con mi madre.

-¡Supongo que no estás hablando de Malfoy Manor! –preguntó la castaña tratando de disimular su horror frente a los niños.

Draco percibió el rechazo que le producía a la chica que sus hijos pisaran la casa en la que fue torturada y por supuesto que la comprendía. Él mismo los dos primeros años después de la guerra odiaba aquel lugar y evitaba pasar tiempo allí, después de todo sus padres y él también fueron torturados ahí, sin embargo, resolvió que huyendo las pesadillas no desaparecían así como tampoco reviviría a las personas que habían sido asesinadas dentro de sus cuatro paredes y mazmorras. A partir de esa resolución con su madre decidieron modernizar la mansión y darle un toque más hogareño, de hecho, uno de los primeros lugares que fue derribado y transformado íntegramente fue el salón donde la castaña fue torturada, sentía que se lo debía. Pero no era algo que ella tuviera que saber en estos momentos.

-No, no me refiero a Malfoy Manor sino a mi villa en Weybridge-aclaró volteándose para retomar de la mano de Antares el trayecto hacia la calle.

Hermione lo miró con exasperación y taladró su aristocrática nuca mientras tomaba la mano de Scorpius para seguirlo. El trayecto hasta su automóvil fue breve y cuando abrió la puerta los niños ingresaron acomodándose en sus respectivas sillas de seguridad. Con la agilidad que entrega la fuerza de la costumbre bajó los cinturones e insertó el seguro ubicado entre las piernas de los niños, sonriendo levemente cuando se percató que Draco observaba sus movimientos.

-¿Son seguros esos asientos? –preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre Antares y pasaba sus dedeos entre las correas y sus hombros para medir el ajuste y luego hacer lo mismo con Scorpius.

Hermione rodó los ojos y esperó con falsa paciencia a que terminara su inspección, haciéndose a un lado para conservar una distancia prudente cuando el rubio se enderezó y la miró desde su gran estatura. Como odiaba tener que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos ¡y eso que estaba usando siete centímetros de taco!

-Por supuesto que son seguras, las han utilizado desde que nacieron y nunca han tenido problemas… además, les puse un hechizo adicional de protección por lo que puedes tener la certeza que aunque el coche se destrozara ellos no saldrían con ningún rasguño.

-Buena chica –murmuró y un acto totalmente involuntario levantó su mano derecha y apretó levemente su mejilla izquierda.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse y apartar su mano para sobar su mejilla, que parecía quemarle en el punto donde él había puesto sus dedos. ¿Cómo serían las cosas si le hubiera dicho la verdad a tiempo? Desvió la vista para evitar que vea las lágrimas traicioneras que habían llenado sus ojos y resolvió que la línea de sus pensamientos no era segura. Con el corazón a mil por hora se volteó y rodeó el auto para dirigirse a la puerta del conductor.

Draco la observó en silencio mientras abría la puerta y se acomodaba detrás del volante, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a sus hijos que lo observaban a través del vidrio, Antares con una sonrisa y Scorpius serio y con el ceño fruncido, claramente evaluando todo lo que sucedía entre Granger y él. Suspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto para darle instrucciones.

-Vayamos directo a la oficina.

-Nos vemos allá, el lugar donde estaciono queda a tres cuadras del edificio –respondió la chica.

-Utiliza el espacio de Pansy, al final nunca lo utiliza.

-¿Debo dar alguna identificación al ingresar? –los ojos mieles se encontraron con los grises.

-No, en el trayecto daré los datos de tu automóvil a Camile para que haga la gestión con seguridad. Sólo sígueme y da tu nombre al llegar, nos estacionaremos en el segundo subterráneo.

-Está bien –apartó la mirada y dio contacto al motor, luego ajustó su cinturón de seguridad y esperó que Draco cerrara la puerta- ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu automóvil para seguirte?

-Estoy justo tras tuyo –y con su elegancia habitual comenzó el corto trayecto hacia un impresionante Weismann negro efectivamente estacionado tras su SUV. Hermione volvió a bufar.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco se volteó cuando escuchó que lo llamaban y una sonrisa despectiva se formó en sus labios cuando vio a Harrison prácticamente correr para llegar hasta él, seguido de cerca por su esposa y el otro matrimonio de color que no se había identificado. Se mantuvo de pie junto a su puerta y apoyó ambas manos en el techo mientras el grupo lo alcanzaba. Harrison observó con los ojos abiertos su lujoso vehículo y no pudo ocultar el asombro y envidia hacia su dueño. Por supuesto que Draco entendía el porqué, los Weismann eran deportivos exclusivos, montados completamente a mano, equipados con los mejores materiales de la industria y escasamente se producía una centena ejemplares al año; todos a pedido.

Para el rubio no pasó por alto el gesto nervioso del otro hombre y la dificultad en pedir las disculpas por las que no dudaba se había acercado.

-Señor Malfoy –comenzó nervioso el otro hombre- realmente espero que acepte mis disculpas y que esto no pase a más que ser una discusión entre niños.

Por el rabillo del ojo el platino se percató que la castaña descendía de su auto y que los niños volteaban a ver lo que sucedía con los adultos. Por algún motivo no se sorprendió cuando percibió su cálido y pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo y aunque sospechaba que estaba ahí para evitar que la situación se saliera de control frente a sus hijos, internamente le agradó la sensación de familia que proyectaban. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en el castaño que tenía al frente y adrede se dedicó a recorrerlo con la mirada como si fuera un molesto insecto y al parecer el otro hombre captó el mensaje porque comenzó a hacer gestos nerviosos con las manos.

-Como dije antes, usted no sólo me insultó a mí sino a toda mi familia y lo peor, lo hizo delante de mis hijos sin mostrar mayor respeto ni consideración por su corta edad –la calma y frialdad de su voz era una condena- ya está todo dicho, buenos días.

-¡Pero no puede utilizar su poder para perjudicarme! –insistió el otro hombre.

Los ojos grises se posaron en él con renovado desprecio.

-Ese es su problema…pecisamente que puedo y quiero hacerlo –se volteó hacia Granger y la instó a volver a su SUV- vamos, acá ya no hay nada que nos retenga.

Cuando emprendieron la marcha, tanto Hermione como Draco observaron desde sus respectivos retrovisores al hombre que pasaba nervioso las manos por su cabello mientras, al parecer, era consolado por el resto de su grupo.

Para Hermione el trayecto fue el más corto de su vida. No perdía de vista el Weismann negro y en cada luz roja sus ojos se encontraban con los grises reflejados en el retrovisor. Antares por un rato trató de hablar con Scorpius pero ante las monosílabas respuestas se dio por rendida e intentó hacerlo con su madre, pero al parecer iba tan concentrada en el volante que no siempre atendía a sus preguntas, dándose por rendida también con ella.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se emplazaban las oficinas de Dragonet, Hermione siguió a Draco a través del subterráneo hasta llegar a un extremo que estaba identificado con los nombres de los ejecutivos más importantes de la empresa. En un espacio separado y próximo al ascensor se encontraban los del mismo Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Hermione aún no terminaba de salir de su puerta cuando notó a Draco por la puerta de Scorpius soltando el seguro de su silla y luego rodeó el vehículo para hacer lo mismo con Antares, ayudándola a bajar.

-Por aquí –los guió mientras su gran mano se tragaba la de su hija y los cuatro caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor.

-¿Aquí trabajan? –preguntó con curiosidad Antares- mamá nunca nos había traído –lo último iba dirigido a su padre.

-Porque este es un lugar de trabajo y se aburrirían –respondió su madre con calma mientras le acariciaba la coronilla.

-¿Entonces mi padrino Graham también trabaja acá? –interrogó Scorpius.

-Sí, él trabaja en el mismo piso que yo –la castaña también le acarició la coronilla.

-¡Genial, podré verlo! –y Draco no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor al ver la primera sonrisa de Scorpius desde que lo conoció ante la perspectiva de ver a Puckle. ¡Deseaba con fuerzas que pronto llegara el día en que ese tono de amor fuera para él!

La llegada del ascensor interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos y los cuatro ingresaron al reducido espacio. Cuando llegaron al primer piso ingresaron tres personas, obligándolos a acomodarse en la parte posterior; en el segundo subieron otras dos por lo que Draco tomó a Antares en brazos para evitar que la pisaran en algún movimiento; en el tercero, Hermione también cargó a Scorpius, acomodándolo en el costado de su cadera, cuando otras tres personas subieron.

Para ninguno de los adultos pasó por alto las miradas de interés que les dirigían quienes entraban y salían al observar el asombroso parecido entre los niños y el platino; de hecho más de alguna chica se quedó pegada con la imagen de Draco hasta que Antares le sacó la lengua y apretó sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de su padre. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el claro mensaje de posesión de su hija hacia las otras mujeres. Si la curiosidad fue la tónica de los extraños, el asombro lo fue en los últimos cuatro pisos correspondientes a Dragonet. Absolutamente todos sólo se limitaron a saludarlos y se forzaron a mantener la vista al frente y Hermione estaba segura que los cotilleos ya estarían circulando apenas pisaran sus respectivos pisos. ¡Por Merlín, el trayecto se le hizo eterno!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 26 Hermione estuvo a punto de estirar su mano para cerrar la boca de Camile, cuya sorpresa al verlos aparecer a los cuatro la hizo olvidar que debía cerrarla. Su mirada viajaba desde Draco a los niños y luego a la castaña para volver a Draco y repetir el ciclo.

-Buenos días Camile –saludó Draco y a pesar que había dado un paso para seguir su trayecto lo pensó mejor y se volteó hacia la impactada secretaria- te presento a nuestros hijos: Scorpius y Antares, los verás seguido por acá –y con una enorme sonrisa emprendió el recorrido, una sonrisa que la subalterna jamás le había visto en los seis meses que corrían desde su llegada.

-Buenos días –murmuró una sonrojada castaña y reacomodando a Scorpius en su cadera siguió al rubio.

Si hubieran permanecido un momento más hubieran visto cómo Camile se sentaba en shock tratando de digerir la noticia y volteando una y otra vez hacia el pasillo por donde habían desaparecido. Simplemente aún no podía procesar esa noticia. Un ruido lejano se coló por sus oídos y una mirada a su teléfono le indicó que llamada era de la secretaria de Recursos Humanos.

-Buenos días Francine –respondió automáticamente.

-Camile ¿es cierto lo que se dice? –la voz al otro lado de la línea bajó a un murmullo- ¿que el gran jefe llegó con unos niños idénticos a él y acompañado de Hermione Granger? ¿Sabes si son sus hijos o parientes cercanos?

-Disculpa Francine, pero aunque supiera lo que me preguntas no puedo entregarte esa información. Buenos días –y colgó el auricular con la certeza que no pararía de sonar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco apenas había bajado a Antares de sus brazos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Pansy con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Su mirada viajó de Antares, quien se pegó a las piernas de Draco, hacia Scorpius, quien la observó con curiosidad a medida que se iba acercando.

-¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Son idénticos a ti a tu edad! –se acuclilló frente a Antares para quedar a su altura- aunque tú eres más hermosa –su mano derecha se levantó y le acarició con ternura la mejilla, recibiendo como regalo una preciosa sonrisa. Luego se levantó para llegar hasta Scorpius, parado junto a uno de los sofás individuales, quien permanecía serio y erguido, sin dejar pasar detalle de sus movimientos- y tú debes ser Scorpius, no sabes la alegría que me produce conocerte –le extendió la mano y para sorpresa de todos el niño le sonrió, respondiendo el saludo- yo soy su tía Pansy.

-Eres bonita- dijo Scorpius sin timidez. Realmente le agradó la amiga de su padre, por lo general los adultos eran demasiado melosos y le desordenaban el cabello, algo que le cargaba, pero a diferencia del resto, ella lo había tratado como un adulto.

-Sí, definitivamente eres hijo de Draco- la morena notó que el niño se puso serio ante la comparación pero decidió ignorarlo- ya verás que nos llevaremos muy bien. Conozco a tu padre desde que tengo memoria, así que si pude sobrevivir a él puedo hacerlo contigo –la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro y nuevamente para sorpresa de los otros adultos el pequeño carcajeó sin tapujos.

Draco rodó los ojos cuando vio a entrar a Theo y a Blaise y dirigirse directamente hasta los niños sin siquiera saludarlo, por lo que resolvió tomar nuevamente a Antares en sus brazos. Por supuesto que los iba a llamar a los tres para presentarles los niños, pero ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a acomodarse.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín Hermione, realmente tuviste verdaderos clones de Draco! Aunque para su fortuna por ser tus hijos estoy seguro que son mil veces mejorados- bromeó el moreno.

-¡Déjate de ridiculeces Blaise!- masculló el platino, provocando la risa de su hija- niños, les presento a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, al igual que Pansy, más que mis amigos son mis hermanos, mi familia- el afecto en su palabras era tan evidente que Hermione fijó sorprendida sus ojos en él, pero cuando los grises la atraparon los quitó con rapidez- Estos son mis hijos, Antares y Scorpius.

Las otras tres serpientes miraron a su amigo con intensidad; quizás para Granger no fue evidente, pero ellos que conocían tan bien a Draco no pasó por alto el leve temblor y la emoción en su voz cuando dijo "mis hijos". Definitivamente el platino amaba a esos niños, Merlín libre a aquel que les dañara sólo un cabello porque no tendría compasión en su venganza y por supuesto ellos estarían allí para ayudarlo a cumplirla.

-Princesa, un honor conocerla- dijo Blaise y caballerosamente tomó la pequeña mano y la besó con ceremonia, provocando que las mejillas de Antares adquirieran un exquisito color rosa. Cuando se paró frente a Scorpius extendió su mano para saludarlo con la misma ceremonia- Scorpius, espero que tú y yo seamos buenos amigos- el pequeño rubio alzó la cabeza y no dudó en entrelazar manos con el moreno mientras asentía a la solicitud.

Theo repitió el mismo saludo, besando gentilmente la mano de Antares y extendiendo la mano a Scorpius, quien, al igual que a Blaise, lo aceptó sin dudar. Realmente al pequeño esos hombres altos e impresionantes le cayeron muy bien, lo trataban como un hombre y no como un niño; sí, definitivamente le agradaban.

Mientras los adultos se sentaron y Antares continuó sentada en las piernas de Draco, Scorpius se dedicó a recorrer la oficina, no perdiendo detalle del amplio espacio. Le gustó la vista de Londres que ofrecía el gran ventanal pero no pudo evitar quedarse parado por varios minutos observando el cuadro del dragón rodeando a un león, cada animal estaba tan bien representado que parecían que en cualquier momento cobrarían vida y comenzarían a luchar. Su vista viajó hasta una biblioteca de madera negra que cubría en su totalidad la pared junto a la puerta y avanzó para revisar los libros y acariciar su empaste; desde que tenía memoria amaba la hora antes de acostarse porque su madre les leía cada noche un cuento de princesas para Antares y otro de animales o fábulas para él, combinando siempre los del mundo muggle con el mágico. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo acercó su nariz y dejó que el olor a cuero y papel inundara sus fosas nasales.

Cada expresión y movimiento del pequeño era seguida sin perder detalle por Draco, quien iba registrando toda esa información que le permitía de alguna forma conocerlo mejor. Ese recorrido le dio a saber que era muy observador y que al igual que a Granger y él mismo, a Scorpius también le gustaban los libros, que sabía apreciar una buena obra arte y que era cauto, ya que lo primero que hizo fue recorrer el entorno. Todos los adultos fingieron no ver cuando el heredero del platino se dirigió sin dudar al escritorio de ébano y de un brinco se acomodó en el gran sillón de cuero, rodándolo para mirar nuevamente desde allí la vista panorámica de la ciudad. Hermione le iba a pedir que se baje cuando un gesto de Draco le indicó que no lo hiciera.

Un golpe en la puerta los desvió de su objeto de atención y tras la autorización verbal del platino la puerta se abrió dando paso a Graham.

-¡Padrino!- el grito de felicidad de Scorpius fue tan evidente y doloroso para Draco, que no pudo evitar sentir envidia cuando con agilidad el niño saltó del sillón para correr a los brazos abiertos que lo aguardaban.

Graham lo abrazó para luego alzarlo sobre su cabeza haciéndolo equilibrarse como un avión.

-¿Acaso este es mi campeón? ¡Estás creciendo demasiado rápido, sólo dejé de verte el viernes y ya estás enorme!- lo lanzó suavemente hacia arriba y luego lo atrapó acomodándolo en la cadera. La risa de Scorpius se detuvo cuando el rostro de su padrino se puso serio al mirarle el ojo morado y luego pasar con cuidado dos dedos en el lugar- ¿duele aún?

-No.

-Yo también alguna vez también me metí en peleas y recibí golpes Scor y sé que aún duele- insistió.

-Está bien, duele un poco- reconoció por fin.

-Entonces deja de ser tan testarudo y permite que tu madre o tu padre te lo curen con magia- el movimiento negativo de la pequeña cabeza provocó un suspiro exasperado en el rubio que lo tenía en brazos- ¡Por Dios santo, eres tan terco como tu madre!

-Pues el padre no se queda atrás- comentó con burla Pansy, provocando que Graham se encaminara hacia ellos aún con Scorpius en brazos.

-Hola padrino- saludó Antares poniéndose de pie en el sillón para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y enredando sus pequeños brazos en su cuello.

-Hola mi princesa- la alzó con una mano y la acomodó en su costado libre. Antares rió contenta pero pasados unos segundos estiró sus brazos pidiendo volver junto a su padre, quien la recibió feliz.

-¿Cuándo iremos a jugar de nuevo fútbol al parque?- preguntó Scorpius llamando la atención de Graham.

-Cuando se te cure el ojo.

-¡Pero podrían pasar semanas!-protestó el pequeño platino.

-No si permites que te lo curen con magia… y tal vez podríamos hacerlo más entretenido si hacemos equipos con tu padre y sus amigos y también Harry y Ron ¿qué piensas?

Automáticamente Scorpius fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de su padre, midiéndolo y sopesando la sugerencia de su padrino; luego las orbes plata saltaron a Theo y Blaise, no perdiendo detalle de sus impecables trajes y lustrosos zapatos.

-No creo que sepan jugar o les interesen los juegos muggles- resolvió levantando los hombros.

-¡Ey, espera un momento pequeño Malfoy!- lo reprendió Blaise- si podemos montar una escoba podemos jugar futbol. Además, desde el tiempo que llevamos en el mundo muggle hemos visto un par de veces ese deporte y entendemos las reglas…

-Blaise… -lo interrumpieron Theo y Draco al mismo tiempo pero los ignoró.

-No- levantó su mano pidiendo silencio a los otros adultos- ahora es personal… mini Malfoy- sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Scorpius y se puso de pie para dar fuerza a sus próximas palabras; por supuesto había captado la treta de Graham y no iba a desperdiciarla- como has ofendido mi ego y el de mis amigos tendrás que enseñarnos a jugar y luego nos enfrentaremos al equipo de tus padrinos así que pongamos una fecha inmediatamente al encuentro.

-Pero… -comenzó a rebatir el pequeño.

-Nada de peros ¿o no tienes la confianza de ser un buen entrenador?

Hermione presenciaba el cambio de situación y por un momento quiso ir en auxilio de Scorpius para evitar que lo presionen demasiado; sin embargo, pensó que esa trampa que le había puesto Graham había sido una buena estrategia para lograr que Draco tuviera tiempo de compartir con él y todo solapado con la presencia de Theo y Blaise.

-Yo sí puedo enseñarles, que aprendan es otra cosa –se defendió.

-Entonces fijemos el partido para un mes más si Scor se cura el ojo ahora- insistió Graham.

-Yo no tengo problemas –aceptó Blaise.

-Yo tampoco- lo secundó Theo.

-Está bien por mí- aseguró Draco, aunque por dentro se sentía aprehensivo; sabía que estaban presionando a su hijo y temía que esto fuera a ser causa de un mayor distanciamiento.

-Y para que veas que soy justo, tu madrina y tu madre jugarán en mi equipo- agregó Graham.

-¿Qué? A mí no metan en sus problemas- objetó la castaña mientras veía con horror como dos sonrisas de medio lado, demasiado idénticas, se dibujaban al mismo tiempo en los labios de padre e hijo.

-Acepto- dijo por fin Scorpius y se giró hacia su madre- ¿puedes curarme el ojo madre?

"Madre no mamá". Scorpius estaba manteniendo sus distancias a pesar de mostrase más asequible las horas anteriores pensó Hermione. Llevó su mano hacia su rodete y se percató que no estaba su varita ¿dónde la había dejado? Frunció el ceño mientras repasaba sus movimientos desde que despertó hasta que llegaron a la oficina y el recuerdo de haberla dejado en su velador la tranquilizó al instante.

-No traje mi varita cielo, lo haremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¿Traes tu varita Draco?- interrogó Graham volteando el cuerpo de su ahijado hacia el platino.

Draco asintió pero prefirió actuar con prudencia.

-La traigo conmigo pero curararé tu ojo sólo si aceptas que lo haga yo Scorpius.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación mientras ambas miradas grises se encontraban. Scorpius sabía que los amigos de su padre debían tener sus varitas consigo, pero también era consciente que no se los podía pedir a ellos porque se vería como un caprichoso y tal vez se negaran. Así que con un profundo suspiro asintió.

-Está bien, hazlo.

Draco retiró a Antares de sus piernas y con cuidado la sentó en el sillón. Se paró con calma y ralentizó sus movimientos para que Scorpius aceptara su cercanía. Introdujo su mano en el interior de su saco y extrajo su varita, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra mano en el pequeño hombro mientras recitaba un hechizo no verbal de curación. No pudo evitar sonreír a medida que el maldito moretón iba desapareciendo y sólo quedaba su blanca y perfecta piel a la vista.

-¿Mejor?

Scorpius se llevó la mano a su ojo derecho y presionó allí, efectivamente ya no dolía. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios destinada a su padre, pero se controló y su rostro nuevamente se tornó serio.

-Sí, ya no duele.

Draco sonrió abiertamente y se ubicó nuevamente en el sillón, junto a Antares. Scorpius dejó soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo y nervioso volvió al enorme sillón, volteándolo de tal forma de quedar mirando el paisaje; por un momento pensó que su padre querría tocarlo más o acercarse, pero de alguna manera siempre sabía hacer las cosas sin incomodarlo. ¿Era realmente el hombre que había imaginado todo este tiempo? pero si no era malo ¿por qué su madre le ocultó que habían nacido? Con disimulo giró el sillón para observarlo y reparó que sus amigos parecían quererlo mucho y él también a ellos, no eran tan abiertos como su tío Harry, su padrino Ron y todos sus tíos y abuelos Weasley, pero era evidente que se trataban como familia. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los plata de su padre sus mejillas se encendieron y giró rápidamente el sillón; parecía tener un radar cuando se trataba de él o Antares y siempre sabía cuándo lo estaba mirando, todo lo contrario a su madre que pocas veces se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía, pero él no, era distinto en eso.

-Bueno, ya que todo está resuelto te informo que a primera hora inicié la tramitación que me pediste anoche- informó Graham llamando la atención de Draco- sólo me resta un certificado de nacimiento para que toda la gestión inicie en nuestro mundo- luego se volvió a Hermione para también darle instrucciones- de ti necesito que firmes un autorización de conformidad para el cambio de apellidos y así agilizarlo, si no hay oposiciones el trámite no debería demorar más de dos semanas.

-Pansy te entregará el documento en un momento más- Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio acomodándose de pie junto al sillón donde se encontraba Scorpius- no es necesario que bajes sólo sacaré unos papeles- mientras le hablaba desplazó el sillón unos centímetros y abrió un cajón desde el cual extrajo una carpeta. Acto seguido, llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su saco y extrajo un cuadrito en miniatura que puso con cuidado en el mismo lado del imponente escritorio de ébano para luego sacar su varita y aplicar un encantamiento engorgio y así aumentar su tamaño. El pequeño cuadro ahora era visible y el hermoso portarretrato de plata envejecida visualizaba el dibujo de ellos cuatro que Antares le había regalado el día anterior. Ahora siempre tendría visible el primer regalado que le había dado su princesa.

-¡Mi dibujo!- exclamó Antares cuando se dio cuenta de lo que puso su padre en el escritorio y corrió a mirarlo emocionada.

-Te prometí que estaría en un lugar de honor- el rubio la tomó en sus brazos y tras besarle la coronilla la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Cuáles son los planes ahora?- preguntó Pansy mientras Draco se acercaba a ellos y los niños conversaban, ahora ambos sentados en el lujoso sillón admirando el paisaje.

-Iremos a mi villa de Weybridge para que los niños conozcan a mi madre y se queden con ella mientras con Granger iremos al mundo mágico para registrarlos.

-En el mundo mágico eso quedará listo hoy- aseguró Blaise- sólo basta el reconocimiento del padre para que un niño sea incluido en el linaje familiar.

Hermione rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar bufar con molestia ante esa situación tan machista que aún se aplicaba en el mundo mágico, definitivamente allí aún faltaban décadas para acercarse en algunos ámbitos a la igualdad de género.

-Entonces tendremos que prepararnos todos a partir de hoy y sugiero que pronto nos reunamos en tu casa Hermione- comentó Theo bajando la voz y provocando la inquietud de la castaña- debemos acordar qué vamos a decir y sugiero que Potter, los Weasley y todos quienes sepan su existencia estemos presentes.

-¿Algún problema? No es como si todos se fueran a enterar apenas los registren- comentó Graham restándole importancia pero ante la seriedad de los magos comenzó a dudar- ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?

-En nuestro mundo, específicamente el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, cuando se registra un niño automáticamente figura en un catastro totalmente accesible a la población- comenzó a explicar Blaise- en el caso de las familias sangre puras, como es nuestro caso, lamentablemente la prensa tiene nuestros apellidos destacados por lo que apenas se inscriban los nombres de Scorpius y Antares como unos Malfoy tendremos a todos los buitres encima.

-¿Entonces no sería mejor esperar y que se reúnan primero?- sugirió Graham.

-Eso no variará lo que se especulará y los distintos tipos de noticias que se publicarán- la voz de Draco denotaba molestia y miró en dirección a los niños- no permitiré que nada de esto los alcance.

-No lo permitiremos- aseguró Pansy llamando la atención del grupo- ahora se trata de los mini Malfoy pero en el futuro los nuestros- indicó a Theo y Blaise- también pasarán lo mismo y sé que estarás para protegerlos. Lamentablemente no podemos huir de nuestro pasado para siempre.

Un pesado silencio se produjo en la sala mientras los cuatro Slytherins se miraban unos a otros y Hermione se percataba que a pesar de lo exitosos que eran en la actualidad y todas las acciones para enmendar los errores de sus progenitores y de ellos mismos, el pasado era un enorme peso que todos cargaban en sus hombros. Además, el comentario de Pansy le dio claras luces que el temor por su descendencia era algo que ya habían conversado entre ellos anteriormente ¿sería ese el motivo por el cual Draco había dicho que no tenía pensado tener hijos aún? Aunque le doliera, ella sabía que no había estado viviendo como monje, pero era obvio que se cuidaba de no embarazar a sus amantes en el proceso. Claramente cuando pasaron esa noche juntos en Hogwarts Draco no tomó precauciones y ella simplemente no pensó en consecuencias, sólo en el placer, pero su reacción ante la existencia de los niños fue de total aceptación, eso no lo ponía en duda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo de aquella noche en que engendraron a sus hijos y el color se intensificó ante el recuerdo de la noche del viernes. ¿Sólo habían pasado dos días y unas cuantas horas? Giró el rostro para que nadie se percatara de su rubor y fijó la vista en sus pequeños. Por supuesto que nadie los iba a dañar, ella no lo permitiría y sabía que sus amigos tampoco.

-Creo que lo que señala Graham es lo mejor Malfoy- la seguridad en su voz llamó la atención de las serpientes e intuyendo el giro que tomarían los pensamientos del rubio alzó la mano para no ser interrumpida, con la misma firmeza que él normalmente empleaba para imponerse con ese gesto- no estoy diciendo que no haremos el trámite, pero es mejor ponernos de acuerdo como sugirió Theo antes que Skeeter y los reporteros en general enloquezcan. Estoy de acuerdo que esperar un día no cambiará el tono de las noticias y la cacería que comenzará de nosotros en el mundo mágico, pero al menos tendremos un lineamiento común y podremos dirigir las cosas de tal forma que sean lo menos dañinas para los niños.

-No quiero que mis hijos continúen sin el apellido que les corresponden un día más- rebatió con molestia y enfocando sus fríos ojos grises en ella.

-El tema del apellido lo solucionaremos mañana luego que tú y yo definamos qué vamos a revelar de esta historia y que todos quienes conocen su existencia nos apoyen en revelar cualquier consulta en la misma línea- argumentó con firmeza. No estaba dispuesta a transar en este aspecto.- Además, quienes más te interesan que sepan la verdad ya lo hacen- su voz se suavizó al hacer un gesto hacia los niños que ahora se encontraban de pie en el ventanal apuntando algo que veían en el exterior.

Draco miró en esa dirección y apretó los puños con molestia. Sabía que los argumentos de Graham, Theo y Granger eran válidos pero también quería los niños llevaran ya su apellido, sentía que mientras no lo tuvieran podrían desvanecerse en cualquier momento y él despertaría de este sueño y ya no los encontraría, no sentiría los abrazos de Antares ni las miradas desafiantes de Scorpius. La realidad es que su centro había cambiado y lo único que deseaba era que fueran realmente suyos en ambos mundos, que fueran unos Malfoy. Volteó la mirada hacia el grupo que aguardaba su respuesta y reacio consintió a la solicitud.

-Está bien Granger, lo haremos a tu manera, pero sin importar quienes asistan no pasa de mañana para que registre a los niños en el mundo mágico.

-Llamaré a Harry y a Ron para que citen a Luna y todos los Weasley en mi casa esta noche, ellos cuentan con móviles que adaptamos para que funcionen en el mundo mágico.

-Con Caitlyn cuidaremos a los niños hasta que terminen- propuso Graham- imagino que en esta reunión también participarán mis tíos.

-De hecho prefiero que con tu esposa también estén presentes, después de todo son sus padrinos y aunque no tengan inferencia en el mundo mágico nada impedirá que Skeeter u otro periodista trate de filtrarse al lado muggle, debemos cubrir todos los frentes en esto- la voz de Draco no dejaba pie a oposición y por supuesto el resto no pudo menos que darle la razón.

Cuando Antares se acercó al grupo Hermione y Graham guardaron un serio silencio, sin embargo las serpientes hicieron honor a su casa y le dirigieron una sonrisa tranquila, como si hubieran estado hablando del clima.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a la abuela Narcisa?

¿Cómo no adorar a su pequeña si cada palabra que salía de sus labios le daba sensación de pertenencia a su vida? Nunca la palabra "familia" había tenido tanto sentido para Draco.

-Iremos en un momento princesa, ella también se muere por conocerte- sus pálidos y aristocráticos dedos acariciaron con ternura su suave mejilla- su mirada volvió a Graham para hacer su última solicitud antes de partir- una vez me hablaste del colegio al que asististe después que Gran… Hermione- se corrigió por Antares- recibiera su carta de Hogwarts ¿crees que puedes utilizar tus contactos para ingresar a Scorpius y Antares?

Graham lo miró sorprendido y luego a su prima, quien rodó los ojos molesta.

-Mal… Draco- se corrigió también- retiró hoy a los niños del colegio, después te cuento los pormenores- le explicó a su primo.

-Siempre le ofrecí a Jane pagar por la colegiatura de Scor y Tari en ese colegio pero siempre se negó- sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los mieles- aunque te moleste sabes que es uno de los mejores establecimientos que el dinero puede pagar aquí en Londres.

Hermione mantuvo el rostro alzado y le sostuvo molesta la mirada a su primo; definitivamente no sería su aliado en este tema.

-Su educación es mi responsabilidad- dijo con firmeza.

-Ahora también es mía- el enojo en la voz de Draco la hizo alzar más la cabeza para enfrentarse a sus témpanos grises.

-Creo que es hora de partir donde Narcisa, Draco- intervino Theo cortando la batalla campal de miradas que en esos momentos se estaba dando entre su amigo y la leona.

La guerra de miradas continuó un momento más hasta que finalmente Draco desvió la vista cuando Antares le jaló el pantalón. Sus gestos duros se transformaron al instante y se dulcificaron cuando se agachó para tomarla en brazos, sin embargo, algo lo impulsó a voltear hacia Scorpius y se maldijo cuando se topó con su postura rígida y su mirada reprobadora; el macho estaba protegiendo a sus hembras. Se recordó que debería controlarse en el futuro en presencia de los niños o no tendría ninguna chance con su hijo, incluso si ahora también estaba molesto con su madre.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos movemos.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se despidieron de los presentes, con el compromiso de reunirse en la casa de Hermione en la tarde.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Draco ayudó a los niños con los cinturones de los niños y con disimulo aplicó un nuevo hechizo no verbal sobre las sillas y sobre el mismo automóvil; no dudaba sobre la habilidad de Granger como bruja, pero él conocía escudos más efectivos que estaba seguro la castaña estaba muy lejos de siquiera saber que existían, de algo que sirviera toda la magia negra avanzada que se había visto obligado a aprender para sobrevivir. Al menos en esta oportunidad la estaba utilizando para proteger y no para dañar.

-Sígueme.

Y tras esa breve orden se subió a su automóvil y emprendieron la marcha para que sus hijos conocieran a su abuela.

Xxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxx

Narcisa Malfoy se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro en la amplia terraza de su mansión de Weybridge y sus ojos no se separaban de la lejana entrada de fierro forjado por la que debería entrar cualquier momento su hijo acompañado de sus nietos. Por años había sido una mujer que siempre controló perfectamente sus emociones y jamás dejó traslucir un solo gesto que acusara debilidad en sus hermosas facciones. Sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar sentir miedo ante la posibilidad de ser rechazada por uno de sus nietos de la misma forma que le había sucedido a Draco. Sí, tenía miedo de un niño de seis años, sangre de su sangre que no sólo era la continuación de su apellido sino que junto a su hermana eran su reivindicación, una señal de Merlín que sus pecados del pasado habían comenzado a ser perdonados.

Su mirada viajó nuevamente al portón de fierro que continuaba sin dar muestras de abrirse y recorrió otra vez los cinco metros de mármol color marfil de la gran terraza; inconscientemente llevó las manos a su cabello en busca de algún mechón que hubiera escapado de su elegante moño que con sumo cuidado había peinado Nimie hace unas horas para luego buscar alguna pelusa inexistente en su fino traje dos piezas verde pálido.

Presintió más que escuchó el momento en que la reja comenzó a abrirse lentamente para dar paso al deportivo negro favorito de Draco, seguido de cerca por un SUV blanco. Su corazón se aceleró por cada metro que disminuían los vehículos y jugó nerviosa con sus manos mientras caminaba con fingida calma hacia la bajada de tres peldaños del porche. A medida que recorría el sendero de tres metros de donde habían estacionado, observó a su hijo descender del automóvil y dirigirse a la puerta trasera del vehículo que manejaba Hermione Granger. Tanto la castaña como Draco hicieron algunos movimientos en la parte trasera y pudo ver con toda claridad como cargaban a los niños en brazos y comenzaban a acercarse a ella. Fue en ese momento que la máscara calló y Narcisa Malfoy Black, madre y abuela, hizo aparición dejando traslucir sin tapujos la emoción que la embargaba.

Miró el rostro de Scorpius tan idéntico a Draco a su misma edad y luego sus ojos se dirigieron totalmente cristalizados al mayor milagro de generaciones de Malfoy, la pequeña Antares. Era consciente que su hijo se había percatado de su estado emocional y como siempre, se sintió más segura cuando sintió su mano tomar la suya.

-Madre, ellos son Antares y Scorpius- por supuesto para ella no pasó por alto la emoción de Draco al presentarlos y la primera lágrima rodó cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Antares mientras estaba pegada al cuerpo de su padre.

Inconscientemente estiró los brazos y tras una pequeña duda por parte de la niña también estiró los suyos en aceptación… y aunque habían transcurrido muchísimos años desde que había sostenido un niño, el pequeño y liviano cuerpo de su nieta se adaptaba con perfección a la curva de su cadera. Depositó un amoroso beso en su mejilla y aspiró el olor fresco a fresas de sus cabellos platinos para luego fijar sus profundos ojos azules en los cautos y grises de Scorpius ¡Por Merlín! Si no supiera que era su nieto hasta ella misma podría confundirlo con Draco a la misma edad. Con la consciencia que el niño era reactivo a ellos, se acercó con calma para quedar frente a él e intercambiar breves miradas con Hermione Granger.

-Señorita Granger, un placer tenerla en mi casa- saludó con sincera cortesía. ¿Cómo rechazar a la mujer que era responsable de haber dado a luz y criado a sus nietos? En estos momentos la presencia de los niños era más importante que los sucesos anteriores y como todo era muy reciente ya se daría el tiempo de analizar la historia de su hijo y la bruja que tenía al frente; estaba segura que tenía algo que hizo a Draco perder la cabeza como para no haberse cuidado, él jamás perdía el control con otras mujeres, de eso tenía tanta certeza como que su nombre era Narcisa Malfoy Black.

-señora Malfoy- respondió con la misma cortesía la castaña y acomodó a Scorpius a su costado izquierdo para tenderle la mano a la bruja mayor. Definitivamente se sentía como si la hubieran cambiado de dimensión porque ¿en qué otro mundo esa aristocrática y arrogante mujer la habría aceptado? ¿Acaso estaba feliz de tener nietos mestizos y que el linaje de pureza que tanto defendió ya no fuera importante? Enfócate Hermione, a los niños no les hace bien ese tipo de pensamiento.

-Por favor dime Narcisa o Cissy, lo que te haga sentir más cómoda, ahora somos familia.

¿Familia? Ahora sí lo había escuchado todo; por supuesto se refería a su relación con los niños, eso es todo, porque a Draco ya lo había perdido definitivamente se admitió con dolor y se obligó a no dirigir la mirada hacia su rubio tormento.

-Esta bien Narcisa y por favor llámame Hermione.

-Y tú eres Scorpius por supuesto- afirmó por fin enfocándose en el niño que parecía ahora más relajado en los brazos de su madre- eres un hombrecito muy guapo y muy alto para tu edad ¿me permites darte un beso?

Scorpius miró a su abuela y ahora que la podía observar tan de cerca estaba impresionado con lo hermosa que era y lo bien que olía y a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a sus abuelas Jane y Molly, su abuela Narcisa junto a su madre eran definitivamente las mujeres más hermosas de este planeta. Además, le gustaba que no lo comparara con su padre y lo haya tratado de hombrecito ¿eran así todos los slytherins? Eso sin duda le gustaba de todos ellos ¿así que cómo no aceptar su solicitud? Le hizo un gesto afirmativo y se inclinó para acercarle el rostro. Cuando sintió sus tibios labios besarle por instinto se giró y también depositó uno en la mejilla de la matriarca a la vez que un instinto protector hizo presa de él cuando al alejarse se percató de una lágrima que rodó por el rostro de su abuela y con prisa secó con su pequeña mano. Ahora tenía otra mujer en su vida que debía proteger.

-Hola abuela- saludó con su voz cristalina.

Draco observó fascinado la reacción de Scorpius para con su madre y se alegró que al menos a ella le haya abierto las puertas de su corazón. ¡Pronto también me querrá a mí! Se prometió, sólo debía darle tiempo y compartir con él para que aprendiera a conocerlo y a aceptarlo.

-Mejor entremos, el clima está helado y no quiero que se enfermen.

-Madre, deja que lleve a Antares para que no te canses- sugirió Draco.

-No soy ninguna vieja hijo, ten por seguro que si Scorpius lo permitiera podría cargarlos a los dos y ni siquiera sudaría- aunque lo dijo con mucha seriedad la risa que provocó su comentario en los niños terminó por contagiaros a todos.

-Scor pesa como un saco de papas abuela- dijo Antares- nunca he podido cargarlo y tampoco me deja.

-Eso es porque eres una debilucha Tari- contraatacó el pequeño Malfoy.

-No es cierto yo…

-Niños, no comiencen sus alegatos sin sentido por favor o terminarán causándole dolor de cabeza a su abuela- intervino Hermione siguiendo de cerca a Narcisa e interrumpiendo de esta manera la guerra de miradas que habían comenzado.

-De cierta forma me hacen recordar cuando Pansy nos visitaba cuando niña… más de una vez comenzaban peleas con Draco que terminaban con explosiones involuntarias de magia y ambos con rasguños y moretones- la risa de Narcisa llenó el lugar y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. La presencia de los niños provocaba que los buenos recuerdos hicieran aparición y que la alegría comenzara a llenar el lugar de una forma que no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Bendita la apuesta que hizo Granger y que los llevó a esa noche que rompió sus propias reglas, porque prefería recibir mil crucios a cambiar un segundo vida de sus hijos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxx

Cuando cruzaron la puerta principal la exclamación de los niños y Granger quitó la aprehensión que tenía Draco sobre lo que pensarían de la construcción. Si bien parte de los antiguos cimientos aún se conservaban en la antigua construcción, personalmente se había encargado de quitarle rigidez y realizar más espacios abiertos que comunicaran visualmente las diferentes separaciones. Después del año que Voldemort y Bellatrix vivieron en la Malfoy Manor dejó de apreciar las inmensas mansiones y la infinidad de cuartos que poseían que la hacían todo menos un hogar. Por eso, cuando supo que la arquitectura era una de sus pasiones y comenzó su estudios en construcciones mágicas y muggles quiso que todas sus propiedades fueran un lugar que conservaran el lujo al que estaba acostumbrado pero que también les den a su madre y a él un sentido de pertenencia, que sean acogedores.

-Tiene una casa hermosa señora Malfoy- le escuchó decir a Granger y fingió no prestarle atención mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre.

-Esta casa me encanta. Inicialmente todas las habitaciones eran cerradas y había mucho ladrillo interior, pero Draco la reformó para que no hubiera tantas paredes que nos oculten unos de otros y mandó a construir estos grandes ventanales para que primara la luz- la voz de Narcisa contenía mucho orgullo- también agregó otras alas en ambas plantas dándole este encantador aspecto campestre.

Draco miró de soslayo el recorrido visual que seguía haciendo la castaña del interior y se sintió complacido de la clara admiración que denotaban sus facciones. Luego su mirada se dirigió a los niños que giraban la cabeza en una y otra dirección y comentaban por lo bajo entre ellos. Un plop anunció la aparición de Nimie quien fijó sus grandes ojos en sus pequeños.

-Ama Narcisa, amo Draco, señorita Granger, pequeños amitos- saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Mira Scor, papá y abuela tienen un elfo como mi padrino Harry- Antares, que hace rato había bajado de los brazos de Narcisa se acercó a Nimie quien vestía un sobrio vestido color lila- hola, soy Antares Malfoy –extendió su manita para saludarla y la elfa dirigió sus ojos hacia Draco buscando su aprobación, cuando él asintió con la cabeza levantó su delgado brazo y su grande mano cubrió la de la niña- todos me dicen Tari por culpa de Scor pero a mí me gusta así que puedes llamarme así ¿cómo te llamas?

-Nimie, amita.

-Yo no soy tu amita- rió la pequeña- sólo Tari ¿vamos a ser amigas verdad?

-Yo me llama Scorpius- Nimie vio ahora otra mano extenderse hacia para saludarla y esta vez la tomó sin dudar- ¿eres pariente de Kreatcher?

Draco por un momento sintió pena por su elfa, no le extrañaba que los niños sean tan abiertos y receptivos ante otras criaturas mágicas, especialmente considerando quién era su madre y que desde el colegio había sido la precursora en los derechos de los elfos.

-Yo soy Nimie amitos- dijo la criatura esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Un placer volver a verte Nimie- la saludó cálidamente la castaña.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Granger- contestó de igual forma la elfa. Luego se giró hacia Narcisa- ama, los refrigerios están listos en la terraza techada, tal como lo ordenó.

-Gracias Nimie, vamos para allá- y con una nueva inclinación la elfa se apareció- Nimie preparó algunos dulces para todos y chocolate caliente ¿alguien quiere?

El sonoro y conjunto SÍ de los niños sacó nuevamente una sonrisa a Draco quien observó a su madre tomar a cada uno de la mano y guiarlos hacia la terraza.

La comida fue tranquila, todo acompañado de deliciosos platos dulces y salados preparados pensando en satisfacer el paladar de niños adultos. Draco disfrutó de otra faceta de sus hijos al verlos agarrar al mismo tiempo un mismo trozo de pastel o discutir por situaciones que de tan insignificantes no sabía cómo lograban transformarlas en importantes, provocando la continua intervención de Granger para apaciguar las aguas o reprenderlos para que se comportaran. Antares se había situado a su lado derecho, lugar que normalmente era ocupado por su madre; sin embargo, Narcisa no dio importancia a esta expropiación y se ubicó a su izquierda, sentando a Scorpius entre ella y la leona. Interiormente agradecía el haber pensado en esa mesa redonda, cuyas dimensiones eran perfectas para sentar seis personas y visualizarlos a todos. Aunque la realidad es que odiaba ese tipo de mesas después de ver a Nagini asesinar y reptar por la enorme mesa rectangular del comedor principal de Malfoy Manor, y ahora prefería espacios pequeños donde todos pudieran estar cerca para interactuar.

Con esta nueva sensación de familia recorriendo todas sus células perdió noción del tiempo respondiendo las preguntas de Antares y tomando nota mental de la información que le iba proporcionando _"¿te gusta el puré de manzanas? Mi abuela Jane siempre nos hace tartaletas y nos la devoramos"_ o _"¿cuál es tu helado favorito? A mí me gusta el de fresas, a Scorpius el de chocolate y menta y a mamá el de vainilla",_ _"¿cuál es tu color favorito? A Scorpius le gusta el negro pero mamá no lo deja usarlo porque dice que es muy pequeño pero a mí me gusta como se ve… muchas de nuestras compañeras quieren ser sus novias"._ Ese último comentario había provocado una nueva discusión y una caricia orgullosa de Narcisa hacia su nieto, sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el ataque de preguntas volvió, pero esta vez también dirigidas a su abuela.

Después de terminado el almuerzo, Narcisa invitó a todos a conocer y recorrer y la casa, pero Draco tomó a la leona por el brazo y los excusó a ambos diciendo que tenían cosas que hablar. Al instante notó la mirada de Scorpius viajar de su madre a él y pararse en toda su altura con los hombros rectos, para él el mensaje fue bastante claro: cuidado con lastimarla.

-No te preocupes Scorpius- lo tranquilizó- hay temas que tenemos que hablar y que resultarían aburridos para ustedes.

-Es cierto, cielo- apoyó Hermione aunque no sabía qué quería hablar Draco- ve con tu abuela y ya me dirás las cosas interesantes que veas- se acercó a su pequeño hombre y quiso acariciarle la mejilla pero retrocedió y alzó los hombros con indiferencia. No pudo evitar sentir dolor por ese gesto de rechazo.

-No estaba preocupado- tomó la mano de Narcisa y la jaló para que avanzaran- vamos abuela.

Draco los observó caminar hacia el pasillo que conducía a la piscina techada y con la mano derecha le gesticuló a la castaña para que lo siguiera por el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza trasera y a la piscina descubierta. De reojo observaba los gestos de admiración que sin tapujos traslucía Granger y la fue guiando por el gran jardín, que con gran devoción cultivaba su madre y donde se mezclaban sus flores favoritas con arbustos y otras plantas ornamentales. A objeto de quedar fuera del alcance visual de los niños, una vez terminado el gran jardín continuó caminando hacia un bosque existente dentro de la propiedad y se detuvo en un claro que era cruzado por un pequeño arroyo; durante todo el trayecto, si bien la chica no dejó de admirar el paisaje no parecía en absoluto asustada.

-Es una propiedad muy grande ¿tiene las mismas dimensiones de Malfoy Manor?

Por supuesto se dio cuenta que ella sólo estaba rellenando el silencio al no saber qué era lo que quería decirle, tenía muy claro que no era una mujer materialista, así que respondió con honestidad.

-Es mucho más pequeña que Malfoy Manor, sólo son siete hectáreas y la casa sólo cuenta con dos plantas y seis habitaciones para invitados.

-¡Pequeñísima!- soltó con ironía- supongo que eso te hace pensar que he criado a los niños en un armario.

-Simplemente contesté tu pregunta, Granger- rebatió, pero decidió que mejor era tener una discusión calmada, por nada del mundo quería que Scorpius los viera llegar descompuestos tras su conversación- y honestamente me gusta tu casa, se ve que los niños han crecido felices y amados allí.

Hermione alzó el rostro sorprendida de su respuesta ¿de verdad pensaba eso o sólo lo decía para calmarla? Observó cómo apoyaba con despreocupación su gran estatura en un gran roble, sin importarle que su caro traje negro se pudiera estropear. En realidad la posición era mucho más cómoda y ella hizo lo mismo en el árbol que se encontraba frente a él. Se miraron por un largo momento, gris contra miel, decidiendo cómo iniciar esa charla.

-Le pusiste nombre de constelaciones a los niños siguiendo la tradición Black ¿por qué lo hiciste si no estabas dispuesta a que ellos me conocieran?- preguntó primero Draco, no trasluciendo ni en su voz ni en sus gestos lo mucho que eso le dolía.

Hermione bajó la mirada y la centró en la punta sus zapatos color hueso decidiendo que esto era inicio de otra gran pelea, pero le debía ser honesta con él.

-Quería que al menos tuvieran algo tuyo, algo que los uniera aunque nunca llegaran a conocerse.

-Gracias por eso.

Hermione levantó tan rápido la cabeza que de milagro no se causó una luxación.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, porque al menos eso significa que aunque sea subconscientemente querías tuvieran una unión común conmigo. Sus nombres son hermosos ¿pero cuáles son los nombres completos?

-Scorpius Hiperion y Antares Electra.

-Elegiste sólo nombres griegos, me alegro- la miró sin rencor por primera vez- al menos cuando mañana vayamos a registrarlos sé sus nombres completos.

Ahora Hermione entendía el motivo de esta charla, no quería parecer desinformado ante los del Ministerio y que se percataran que estuvo toda su corta existencia alejados de ellos.

-¿Por qué le dicen Tari?

-Cuándo comenzaron a hablar a Scorpius no podía pronunciar Antares y siempre le salía Tari, así que quedó así. Cuando está molesto con ella o necesita llamar su atención en una situación seria le dice Antares. A ella también le costaba decirle Scorpius y lo abrevió a Scor.

Draco recordó su encuentro en el centro comercial después de Astoria apretara su brazo. Efectivamente cuando no reaccionó al diminutivo Tari la llamó Antares. Ahora entendía mejor.

-Me dijiste que nacieron en marzo ¿qué día?

-El 24- no le extrañaba que no estuviera anotando nada, tras trabajar con él todo este tiempo sabía que poseía una mente prodigiosa y que era capaz de retener la información de una manera sorprendente, más aún si se trataba de algo importante.

Lo vio asentir y dirigir la mirada hacia el arroyo. Cada vez que hablaban el vaho de sus alientos se hacían visible debido al frío del nublado día de octubre; gracias a Merlín ella llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana que la mantenía caliente. El silencio se estaba prologando demasiado y esto la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero había algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Por qué fuiste al colegio hoy? Pensé que verías a los niños en la tarde.

El comentario lo molestó en un principio, pero al notar que la pregunta no era un reproche sino mera curiosidad se obligó a calmarse.

-Anoche me quedé preocupado cuando dijiste que Scorpius insistía en ir a clases con ese moretón. Mejor que nadie sabes que fui un maldito cabrón y por lo mismo no era de genios intuir que esos niños volverían a burlarse de él y podría venir otra nueva pelea- suspiró con pesadez, como recordando su pasado de peleas e insultos- no podía permitir que mi hijo pasara nuevamente por ello y quise estar allí por si se presentaba el problema- como la castaña no lo interrumpió continuó- por eso me vine temprano y los seguí… no tenía contemplado intervenir directamente pero cuando noté que te detuviste y fingiste arreglar un cordón de Scorpius supe que algo andaba mal y sus miradas al grupo de adultos me dio todas las respuestas, así que sólo actué.

Hermione lo observaba sorprendida y admirada a la vez, jamás pensó que Draco fuera un padre intuitivo y sobreprotector; estaba viendo una faceta del blondo que la cautivaba y emocionaba y nuevamente se maldijo por no haber hablado a tiempo. Tal vez el resultado no habría tan diferente pero también podrían haber tenido una oportunidad.

-Aunque no lo demostró, Scorpius estaba feliz que estuvieras allí- reconoció- cuando lo vi aceptar tu mano lo supe.

-También lo noté aunque no sé si estaba feliz- Draco rió por lo bajo- sabía que no podría protegerlas de los adultos y sólo me usó… es una pequeña serpiente que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades, sin duda será un Slytherin.

Hermione se sumó a su risa y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-No sólo Scorpius, en estos momentos te encuentras cegado por Antares pero te puedo asegurar que esa niña es una verdadera manipuladora y cuando está molesta es verdaderamente peligrosa- la risa de ambos alzó en volumen y un cierto nivel de camaradería pasó a darse entre ellos- Harry y Ronald hace mucho asumieron que de ir a Hogwarts serían Slytherins.

-Ellos irán a Hogwarts- afirmó Draco volviendo a la seriedad y frialdad anterior.

-Ahora no existe motivo para que no lo hagan.

Un pesado silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos y Hermione mordió sus labios nerviosa.

-¿A qué hora citarás a tus padres, los Potter, Weasleys y quienes deben estar enterados de la nueva situación?

-A las nueve, después que los niños estén durmiendo. No creo prudente que ellos escuchen nuestra conversación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, deberás conectar tu chimenea con la nuestra para que podamos llegar por red flu, como no conozco bien tu casa no podemos aparacernos- razonó el rubio.

-Está bien, haremos la conexión una vez llegue a casa. Ahora es mejor que me vaya con los niños, tengo que contactar a mis padres y los demás para que estén presente en la noche.

Hermione emprendió el camino de regreso ya que no había nada que agregar. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Draco la detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-Granger, los acuerdos y esta tregua no cambian la situación entre nosotros. Como lo veo, no existe ninguna posibilidad que algún día pueda perdonarte, todo esto es beneficio de los niños- la gravedad y dureza de su voz reafirmaban sus palabras.

La castaña no pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos por lo que rápidamente giró la cabeza para que el rubio no la viera. Cuando se sintió en control de su voz y emociones respondió dándole la espalda.

-Ya lo sé Malfoy, no pretendo forzarte a lo contrario- y sin esperar otro comentario comenzó el camino de vuelta.

Para Draco no pasó por alto el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos mieles, pero se obligó a hacer a un lado el sentimiento de dolor que de pronto lo inundó, por lo que también comenzó el retorno. La chica estaba al menos siete pasos delante y fácilmente hubiera podido alcanzarla ya que sus piernas eran más largas, sin embargo, se mantuvo en un frío silencio mientras recorrían el corto trayecto y observaba su pequeña y frágil silueta desde atrás. Quizás era muy pronto, tal vez en un futuro muy lejano o tal vez nunca sucediera, pero ahora tenía la certeza que jamás podría perdonar todos los años lejos de sus hijos. Era mejor pensar en lo que sucedería esa noche con los otros adultos que eran tan importantes para sus hijos.

Desde el balcón de la segunda planta Narcisa observó las dos siluetas que se acercaban a la casa y por las posturas de ambos jóvenes adivinaba el tormento interior de cada uno de ellos. Volteó su vista a su habitación donde los niños revisaban el álbum familiar y rezó a Merlín para que pronto se volvieran una familia real, porque estaba segura que estaban unidos no sólo por los niños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(*)Electra:** Significa "brillante" y designa a una mujer con luz propia.

Por fin he podido publicar. Quiero disculparme con todas ustedes por todo el tiempo en que no he podido actualizar pero realmente he tenido problemas personales que me hicieron imposible publicar con la regularidad de antes. He leído sus reviews los cuales les agradezco por sus palabras de aliento y si bien no los contesté fue simplemente para no crearles falsas expectativas porque ni yo sabía cuándo lo avanzaría. La mayor parte de sus consultas es si lo abandoné o lo terminaré, la respuesta es que no pretendo dejarlo a medias, sólo les pido paciencia a mis ausencias. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, realmente quiero hacer una transición adecuada en las distintas emociones y no dar un final abrupto dejando vacíos entre medios. Ahora me despido y realmente espero que nos leamos pronto. Cariños,

Sabina G.


	16. Chapter 16

_**El Círculo de protección: no es por ti, es por ellos**_

Cuando Draco cruzó la chimenea de la casa de Granger esperó encontrar la pequeña sala llena de un ruido ensordecedor y una aglomeración de personas, pero no un completo silencio y a su tía Andrómeda ocupando el centro y mirando totalmente seria al grupo de slytherins recién llegados. Y entonces calló en la cuenta que debido a la rapidez en que todo había sucedido no había relacionado algo tan importante con anterioridad: su tía siempre estuvo en conocimiento de su parentesco con los gemelos y no le advirtió nada. Su rostro se endureció ante la evidencia de aquella traición y sus ojos mercurios se tornaron fríos encubriendo de esa forma el dolor que el silencio de esa mujer en particular le produjo; sí, dolor… porque hace meses que a ella y al pequeño hijo de su prima, que aún no tenía el placer de conocer, los consideraba parte de su familia, dos personas dignas de sus afectos y su protección. Miró el rostro de su madre que lejos de mostrar la rigidez del dolor sólo la miraba asombrada, preguntándole claramente con sus profundos ojos azules ¿por qué?

-Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos- comentó Theo rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Había escuchado ruidos del sector derecho de la casa por lo que imaginaba que todos los demás ocupantes estaban ahí aguardando y dando el tiempo para que la familia Black solucione este conflicto. ¡Muy Gryffindor de su parte!

-No -la voz de Andrómeda Tonks lejos de parecer asustada era segura y autoritaria- ¿Theo, verdad? Sé por Narcisa que tanto tú como Pansy y Blaise son como hijos para ella y hermanos para Draco así que esta conversación debemos resolverlo todos como la familia que somos.

-La familia no oculta cosas tan importantes como estas –el enojo en las palabras de Draco era evidente.

-Y la familia no te reniega, te ignora y te maltrata por años sólo por haber elegido una opción de vida diferente a la que tenían trazada para ti –rebatió Andrómeda sin siquiera verse ofendida- mucho menos es tu hermana quien mata a tu hija –concluyó ahora sí bajando la voz al hacer recuerdo que fue precisamente Bellatrix quien asesinó a Nimphadora, más sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Narcisa en ningún momento abandonaron los grises de Draco quien inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje. Puede que Andrómeda haya convivido prácticamente toda su vida con Gryffindors pero ante todo poseía el orgullo de los Black y no por nada había sido seleccionada en Slytherin- no pretendo que me perdones Draco, sólo que me escuches. Mejor que nadie sé lo que se siente ser traicionada por la familia y por lo mismo merezco la oportunidad de explicarme; si después de eso consideras que mis argumentos no son satisfactorios me retiraré de tu vida y la de Cissy pero no de la de los gemelos.

Blaise, Pansy y Theo la observaron con admiración. Desde niños crecieron escuchando de sus padres y demás familias sangre pura lo que les podría suceder si osaban cuestionar las disposiciones y las tradiciones de su clase y para ello siempre ponían como ejemplo a Andrómeda Tonks… estaba estrictamente prohibido mencionarla como una Black. Y ahora estaba parada frente a ellos sin ningún temor en sus facciones y postura, orgullosa y dispuesta a enfrentar la furia de Draco y de su hermana para dar a entender el motivo de su actuar. Ella ahora era parte de su círculo y se sentían reconfortados al saber que los sentía como familia.

-Andrómeda –comenzó Narcisa con voz calmada, sin señas de ira pero sí con un dejo de dolor- no quiero tirar por tierra nuestro acercamiento y tampoco quiero perderte de nuevo; siempre fui consciente que desde niñas tu accionar más que rebeldía obedecía a principios que nunca logré entender en ti ni en Sirius, hasta que yo misma me vi en la disyuntiva de elegir entre la supremacía de los sangre pura y mi propio hijo. Así que más que cuestionar tu silencio ante la existencia de los niños quiero escuchar tus razones.

Draco miró sorprendido a su madre y a pesar de su ira tuvo que darle la razón. Por años su tía Andrómeda fue excluida de la familia por haber elegido un hijo de muggle como esposo, fue desheredada y desdeñada incluso por él, al igual que su prima Tonks, por lo que si alguien podía dar un razonamiento a su actuar era precisamente ella.

La hermosa bruja de cabello castaño claro y algo entrecano tomó asiento y todos la siguieron. Miró primero a Narcisa y a Draco, para luego recorrer con su mirada azul turquesa a los otros tres jóvenes.

-Ante todo quiero que sepan que ustedes, junto a Teddy y los gemelos son mi sangre, los amo y nunca haría nada que intencionalmente los hiriera. El motivo por el que callé era porque quería estar segura que sus prejuicios que una vez me alejaron de la familia no iban a ser traspasables a ellos.

-Creí que habíamos demostrado que hemos cambiado nuestra visión al respecto cuando nos acercamos a ti nuevamente tía –habló Draco antes que Narcisa.

-Lo sé cariño –respondió- pero a pesar de ser rechazada con anterioridad _mi_ sangre sigue siendo pura, eso me hace diferente al resto ante tus ojos –explicó-. Provienes de dos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico y de las más puristas, te hicieron mamar el desprecio por aquellos que no fueran como tú desde la cuna e incluso un mestizo era mal visto para un futuro enlace.

-Eso no justifica tu silencio –la interrumpió el platino nuevamente.

-No, no lo hace para ti, pero si pensaba en los niños… en tus hijos… -recalcó- primero debía asegurarme que tu cambio no era sólo de tolerancia Draco sino que era un cambio interior. Recuerda que hace sólo seis meses que estamos nuevamente reunidos y aún no han conocido a Teddy –levantó su mano izquierda pidiendo que no la interrumpa- sé que más que esquivarlo han sido las circunstancias pero en todas las ocasiones que sugerí hijos por tu parte lo desestimaste inmediatamente. Además de temer que rechaces a los niños por ser mestizos temía que lo hicieras por sentirte atrapado; necesitaba más certezas antes de exigir a Hermione que te permitiera conocerlos y que considerara mis argumentos.

Draco procesaba sus palabras recordando todos aquellos momentos en que efectivamente su tía sugirió la posibilidad de ser padre y su rechazo absoluto a la idea, por motivos distintos a los que ella suponía, pero que obviamente nunca le dio a conocer.

-¿Sabías que Granger pensaba marcharse con los niños fuera de Inglaterra para evitar que los conociera?

-Sí, lo sabía y al igual que los demás le insistí que tenías el derecho de saberlo y decidir si los querías o no en tu vida, pero ella estaba demasiado temerosa que los despreciaras –su mirada se volvió a su hermana que guardaba silencio- lamentablemente Hermione experimentó de primera mano el desprecio de ustedes y de Lucius y por lo mismo no quería exponerlos a que alguna vez pasaran por algo similar… quería evitar que ese desprecio viniera de quienes debían amarlos –un suspiro se sintió por parte de Narcisa- y lamentablemente también creció muy cercana a mí y a Tonks y no lograba procesar que con la cantidad de años que habían pasado tú no pudieras dar la vuelta a la hoja Cissy. En el comportamiento de Hermione puede haber muchos errores guiados por el instinto maternal, pero jamás ha realizado un comentario que implique un deseo que el padre de los niños fuera otro hombre; puedo dar fe que aún sabiendo que son tu sangre Draco y que tú despreciaste por años la suya, adoró a esos niños desde el mismo momento que se supo embarazada y desde ese momento se ha dedicado a amarlos y vivir por ellos y todos nosotros la hemos ayudado en el proceso. No podía ser de otra manera ¿quién puede resistirse a ese par?

Otro silencio reinó en la habitación por al menos un minuto mientras todos daban sentido a lo dicho. Para Theo, Blaise y Pansy, quienes como Draco encontraban tan imperdonable la actitud de Granger, esa explicación le daba otro cariz a la situación, uno que se habían negado a entender porque no tenían la visión de alguien que lo haya vivido de primera mano como lo es el caso de Andrómeda; una sangre pura, una Black.

-Sólo te puedo jurar una cosa Draco y a ti a Cissy –dijo con solemnidad la bruja mayor posando su mirada en cada uno de ellos y luego anclándola nuevamente en los grises de su sobrino- estaba dispuesta a obtener una respuesta real de tu parte y si me hubieras convencido como lo haces ahora ten por seguro te habría dicho la verdad.

-¿Incluso en contra de Granger? –preguntó escéptico.

-No en contra de Hermione, eso nunca –respondió segura- pero sí se lo hubiera comunicado antes de contártelo a ti.

Mientras hablaba en ningún momento sus ojos azules se apartaron de los de Draco y había tal transparencia en su voz y en su mirada que él no pudo menos que creerle. Porque había aprendido en esos seis meses que ella valoraba a su familia por sobre su vida y que él y su madre eran valiosos para ella y estaba contenta de tenerlos y que llegaran a formar parte de la Teddy… y por qué negarlo, él también había aprendido a admirarla, respetarla y por sobre todo, a quererla. Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y cuando ella asimiló su perdón se acercó a él para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y reposar su mejilla en su pecho.

-Gracias por entender, cariño.

-Gracias por proteger a mis hijos tía –respondió- incluso de mí.

El movimiento de hombros le indicó que estaba riendo y se separó para permitir que ambas hermanas se abrazaran.

-Nunca terminaré de pedirte perdón por todos estos años de necedad Andrómeda –sollozó Narcisa- y por haberme autonegado la posibilidad de haber conocido a Nimphadora.

Andrómeda secó cariñosamente las lágrimas de Narcisa.

-No lloremos por lo que no podemos remediar mi pequeña Cissy –la calmó- cuanto antes conocerán a mi Teddy, son inseparables con Antares y Scorpius y los tres juntos son un torbellino que nos volverán locas y querremos matarlos como 100 veces al día –bromeó sacando una carcajada a Narcisa y una risotada a Draco y los demás.

-¡Merlín nos libre entonces! –bromeó Blaise- por lo menos con esos tres nosotros tendremos tiempo de practicar y armarnos de paciencia.

-Dilo por ti –se burló Pansy- yo los considero un amor.

Y cuando estuvieron calmados y en control de sus emociones Andrómeda los guió a la cocina, donde todos los demás los esperaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione observaba recurrentemente la puerta de la cocina esperando que esta se abriera en cualquier momento y a medida que pasaban los minutos y esto no sucedía, se acercaba inquieta esperando escuchar algo desde esa distancia. No temía por la seguridad física de Andrómeda pero sí de un ataque de hostilidad por parte de Draco. Sabía que todas sus suposiciones sobre la actitud del chico hacia los niños fue totalmente contraria a lo que siempre había imaginado, a como ella había prejuiciado -según las propias palabras del blondo; por eso entendía que en estos momentos debía sentirse traicionado por su tía, a la cual había buscado junto a su madre hace aproximadamente seis meses e integrado a su vida.

Desde que Andrómeda le había comentado la visita de los dos rubios secretamente su preocupación fue en crecimiento a medida que la cercanía se hacía más patente e intuía que, como todos, ella insistiría con mayor fuerza en el derecho de Draco en saber sobre su paternidad y conocer a los niños. Pero ese temor ahora era innecesario porque todo había resultado totalmente contrario a sus expectativas y fueron sus propios hijos los que lo buscaron a él. Y esa seguía siendo su otra fuente de dolor, el ser consciente que sólo había visto lo que deseaba ver y dejó pasar por alto todas las señales de la necesidad de los niños de conocer a su padre, señales que Graham había detectado con toda claridad y que incluso Harry y Ron, con lo despistados que eran, habían descubierto no sabía en qué momento.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes –dijo con calma Arthur Weasley quien apoyó una mano en su hombro haciéndola saltar involuntariamente- disculpa, no quería asustarte.

-Está bien… sólo es que han pasado más de 15 minutos y no sucede nada ¿se habrán ido? –preguntó al aire- tal vez debería chequear…

-Ella está con los suyos, querida –habló Molly sentada en la isla que ocupaba el centro de la cocina, junto a su madre- no debes preocuparte. El joven Malfoy ha cambiado muchísimo, la guerra lo cambió para bien en muchos aspectos, a todos ellos.

-Lo sé Molly, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Démosle unos minutos más sino iremos a ver si sucede algo malo –sugirió su madre, quien se mostraba bastante calmada a pesar que pronto conocería formalmente al padre de sus nietos, la nueva versión aparentemente mejorada del niño mimado y prepotente que conoció cuando su hija iba a Hogwarts. Eso era algo que hasta el día de hoy no le cuadraba, que sea precisamente él el padre de sus nietos, sin mediar una relación previa, sin que exista coacción, nada, absolutamente nada que justifique que su hija le haya entregado algo tan importante como su virginidad. ¿Qué había visto ella en él que le hizo dar ese paso? En el momento que lo conoció sólo tenía 12 ó 13 años e incluso a esa edad le pareció que su belleza llegaba a ser chocante para un niño. Y ahora acá se encontraba, adorando unos nietos que eran preciosos, casi irreales y tan parecidos a él que si hubieran sido clonados no se parecerían tanto.

La castaña asintió y fue a pararse junto a Harry y Ron, ubicados cerca de la puerta que daba al patio y se hizo espacio en medio de ambos, viéndose aún más pequeña de lo normal debido a las zapatillas de casa, las que le restaban la ventaja de un poco más de altura que le brindaban los tacos. Los amigos se miraron y Hermione mordía nerviosa sus uñas esperando el ingreso de las serpientes.

-¿Ya has pensado lo que dirán?- preguntó Ron, rompiendo el silencio.

-Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablarlo, pero imagino que Malfoy ya debe haber ideado algo –levantó los hombros con frustración.

-Siempre y cuando sea algo donde salgan los dos bien parados, no importaría que dijera que Umbridge bailaba tango con nosotros y trataba de acosar a Ron –murmuró Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y por qué la cara de sapo tendría que acosarme a mí y no a ti? –resopló molesto el pelirrojo- es más creíble que estuviera atraída por el "Elegido" –su boca se torció en una muesca de asco- ¿la podemos pasar por lesbiana y decir que iba por Hermione?

Los tres amigos se miraron y silenciaron la carcajada que les generaba imaginar todo ello.

-¡Son un par de idiotas! –los reprendió la castaña.

Cualquier cosa que pensaran decir los dos Gryffindor fue silenciada cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando paso a una tranquila Andrómeda, seguida de cerca por Narcisa Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson y tras ellas, Theo, Blaise y por último Draco, quien sostenía la puerta al resto. El murmullo de voces cesó mientras todos observaban a los recién llegados y a su vez ellos recorrían a quienes estaban en el lugar.

Tras un breve silencio los slytherins murmuraron un breve "buenas noches" y la castaña se mostró sorprendida cuando el rubio cogió del brazo a Narcisa y se fue a parar justo frente a su madre.

-Buenas noches señora Granger, soy Draco Malfoy y ella es mi madre, Narcisa Malfoy- esperó pacientemente que la madre de Hermione se pusiera de pie y estrechara respectivamente sus manos con él y su madre para proseguir con la presentación de sus amigos- ellos son mis amigos Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

-Un gusto, Jane Granger –respondió un poco aturdida ya que no se esperaba que el joven se dirigiera directamente a ella y menos aún que fuera él mismo quien hiciera las presentaciones. Sus ojos recorrieron con curiosidad a los recién llegados y quedó impactada por el tremendo atractivo y elegancia de los jóvenes y la belleza de las mujeres. ¡Dios Santo! Ese joven era irreal a sus 25 años, según calculaba. Ahora entendía el por qué las hormonas de su hija se habían disparado, sólo una mujer que no tuviera sangre en las venas no hubiera sentido al menos una mínima atracción hacia ese joven. Y qué decir de su madre y sus amigos ¿todos los sangre pura eran así de atractivos, con tan buena genética? Debería consultarlo en algún momento con su hija.

Tras saludar a la madre de Granger, por razones de caballerosidad, los próximos saludos fueron dirigidos hacia Molly y Gini Weasley, las respectivas esposas de los pelirrojos, Luna Lovegood y Caitlyn Puckle, para luego continuar con Robert Granger, Arthur Weasley y sus hijos, Potter y finalmente con la misma Granger.

Mientras Draco fue saludando junto a su madre y amigos a todos los presentes, Hermione no pudo menos que reconocer su aplomo para ser quien diera el primer paso; no es que fuera un cobarde, hace mucho que descubrió que ese pequeño matón marica y prepotente quedó sepultado con la guerra, ahora había emergido un hombre inteligente y seguro, que sabía utilizar su poder de una forma sutil y con una astucia desarrollada a rangos exponenciales. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar desviar los suyos inmediatamente, no quería quedar atrapada en esos pozos mercurio que le recordaban una y otra vez que no era suyo y tampoco quería que el resto de los presentes se percatara de cuánto le dolía aquello; en ese preciso momento la punta de sus pies resultaba convenientemente interesante.

Cuando sintió la mirada de todos fija en ella se percató que estaban esperando comenzar con el problema que los convocaba, aunque advirtió que la mayor parte de las miradas viajaron más de una vez entre ella y el platino, como tratando de establecer qué es lo que los había llevado a perder la cabeza por una noche. _¡Vamos Hermione!_ , se alentó, _aunque no lo quisieras sabías que este momento podría llegar._ Se aclaró la garganta y sacó su varita para silenciar la habitación y luego aplicó un hechizo de extensión indetectable para agrandar la cocina, provocando exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de Caitlyn y Graham, las cuales aumentaron cuando el resto de magos y brujas fueron transformando algunos objetos en cómodas sillas… y es que una cosa era ver pequeños hechizos de limpieza sobre los niños o reparación de vasos rotos, pero esto ya eran palabras mayores, nunca la magia había sido tan real para ellos. Por último, Hermione transfiguró la isla en una gran mesa rectangular para que todos pudieran tomar asiento.

Jane Granger y Molly Weasley sacaron de las alacenas tazones y vasos suficientes mientras las mujeres más jóvenes dispusieron de canapés, tartas y otros picoteos para comer durante la conversación. Cuando todos tuvieron su taza o vaso en la mano, Hermione se sentó junto a sus padres, quedando involuntariamente frente a Draco y Narcisa. La castaña carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y comenzar lo que amenazaba con ser una larga noche.

-Les pedimos que vinieran esta noche porque mañana Draco y yo iremos al Ministerio a registrar los niños bajo el apellido Malfoy lo que…

-Lo que significa que tendrán a Rita Skeeter y todos los medios mágicos sobre ustedes en menos de una hora- la interrumpió Bill Weasley.

\- Ni siquiera será una hora- intervino Percy- ni siquiera podrán salir del Ministerio.

Se escucharon varios comentarios de asentimiento y la castaña mordió su labio inferior y arrugó el ceño tratando de imaginar la situación y las posibles salidas a esa situación.

-Tal vez pueden demorar… -comenzó Robert Granger pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

-Disculpe señor Granger, pero independiente si lo hacemos mañana o en un año más la situación será exactamente la misma. No sólo soy el último descendiente de dos de las familias más puristas y antiguas del mundo mágico y una de las cuales, hasta el nacimiento de Scorpius y Antares, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de mezcla, sino que además soy un Malfoy, un ex mortífago cuya familia ayudó al retorno del mago tenebroso poniendo en riesgo la seguridad del mundo mágico y muggle –mientras pronunciaba las últimas oraciones Draco sostuvo la mirada de Robert Granger para dejar claro que su nuevo parentesco en realidad no era un bonus para ellos. Cuando su mirada gris se posó con algo de temor con los ojos azules de Jane Granger esperaba encontrar reproche en ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al percibir decisión y respeto, el mismo gesto que asumía la leona cuando decidía de qué lado iba a estar.

-Todos nosotros estamos en la misma posición que Draco –expresó Blaise con voz clara mientras las otras serpientes asentían.

Para cualquiera extraño sus hombros cuadrados, cabeza alzada y mirada siempre al frente podría ser interpretado como una muestra de soberbia, pero quienes estaban allí presente sabían lo mucho que habían sufrido aquellos jóvenes y lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que eran unos estudiantes arrogantes y prepotentes que se escondían tras el poder y dinero de sus padres.

-Siempre el lado en el que nos situamos pensamos que es el correcto, sino fuera así no existirían las divisiones, guerras, partidos políticos, buenas y malas decisiones –dijo Robert mientras hacía un exhaustivo recorrido con la mirada de todos aquellos extraños para detenerse finalmente en Draco y Narcisa- lo único que me interesa tener claro es si mis nietos estarán en algún momento en la vereda contraria a la de ustedes dos.

-Estamos y estaremos siempre en la misma vereda que ellos –respondió de inmediato y con tal convicción que no existió ninguna duda para el resto que para Draco Malfoy no habrían límites al momento de proteger a sus hijos.

-Nosotros también estamos en la misma vereda que Draco y Narcisa –dijo Theo y sus otros amigos asintieron- nosotros somos tan familia como ustedes y nuestros lazos son igual o más fuertes. Nadie lastimará a nuestros niños mientras esté en nuestras manos evitarlo y si algo así sucediera, a diferencia de ustedes, no nos temblará la mano para castigar a quien ose hacerlo.

El silencio reinó varios minutos tras las palabras de Theo, todos procesando la seriedad y compromiso que conllevaban y otorgando un nuevo prisma a la relación que existía actualmente entre las serpientes. Desapareció la opinión que eran unos egoístas que no pensaban en nadie más que en ellos mismos y que sólo salvarían y protegerían su propio trasero, tal vez algo de ello pudiera conservarse, la diferencia es que su zona de protección se había ampliado a todos quienes les importaban y al parecer era mejor estar en el primer grupo que en el contrario, porque la inflexión en las palabras de Nott no dejaban lugar a dudas: cualquiera que lastimara a los niños sería castigado por uno o por los cuatro amigos sin contemplación ni piedad. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de varios y para Hermione volvió nítido lo sucedido en la escuela durante esa mañana y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco supo que estaba pensando lo mismo, que la decisión estaba tomada y no habría piedad al momento de ejecutarla: la carrera de William Harrison estaba acabada y posiblemente la del otro apoderado que lo apoyó también.

-Esperemos que nada de eso suceda –manifestó Arthur Weasley.

-Rita Skeeter será difícil de frenar y aunque la frenemos de hacer comentarios explícitos en sus artículos se las arreglará para dejar a interpretación de lo que realmente quiere decir –opinó Charlie Weasley, quien estaba de vacaciones y por eso pudo estar presente.

-Lo peor es que Skeeter siempre ha tenido a Hermione entre ceja y ceja, publicando especulaciones sobre su interés por magos famosos o ricos –masculló Ron con molestia- tal vez la agresión más que dirigida a los niños será hacia ella, pero los utilizará para lastimarla.

-Hegmione es una hegoína de guerra, no es tan fácil destruigla por algunos agtículos mal intencionados –intervino Fleur.

-Draco es una fuente de venta segura para cualquier medio mágico, no importa qué se diga ni cómo lo aborden, tratarán de aprovecharse al máximo de esta situación y para qué estamos con cosas, muchos querrán saber cómo fue posible que la heroína de guerra y el exmortífago tuvieran un relación que no sólo trajo al mundo a dos niños, sino que además lo hicieran romper siglos de tradición sangre pura en los Malfoy –argumentó Pansy- y peor aún, el por qué lo ocultaron por tantos años.

-No estoy dispuesta a ventilar mi vida privada ni la de mis hijos para dejar conforme a la comunidad mágica –señaló molesta la castaña.

-Lo principal es tener presente que todo lo que se escriba en los medios a partir de ahora puede llegar a los niños en el futuro. Lo mejor es inhabilitar a Skeeter después que escriba el primer artículo para que no sienta que estamos ocultando algo y presentar un romance juvenil que fue conocido sólo por los cercanos a Hermione y Draco, así nos aseguramos que siempre nos entrevisten a nosotros y dejamos como fuente especulativa y de baja confianza a cualquier otro estudiante que se haya relacionado con ellos en Hogwarts –la voz dulce y tranquila de Luna llenó la habitación y las serpientes la miraron asombrados ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan asertiva Lunática Lovegood?- será inevitable los artículos maliciosos sobre el estatus de sangre y el quiebre del linaje Malfoy, pero eso sólo depende de Draco y la señora Malfoy rebatirlo y mientras estén apoyados por Parkinson, Zabini y Nott tendremos todos los frentes cubiertos.

-Sólo que no hubo romance ni historia de amor oculta –murmuró Ronald a Harry, sin percatarse que su voz no fue lo suficientemente baja y fue escuchada por todos. El rubor de Hermione no se hizo esperar y quiso enterrar la cabeza bajo la mesa cuando sus padres fijaron su vista en ella. Por su parte, la mirada de Molly fue suficiente para que hundiera los hombros avergonzado.

-Gracias Weasley, como siempre tan asertivo en tus comentarios –susurró enojado Draco- pero en la circunstancia que se dieron las cosas el resultado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que no pienso disculparme ni lamentarme por ello.

Ron lo miró con molestia pero ¿qué le iba a decir _? "Ojalá hubieras controlado a tu pequeño hurón y no te hubieras metido con mi amiga"_ , eso significaría que no tendría ahijado ni a esa pequeña vivaracha que lo manejaba con su dedo pequeño… no, eso ni soñarlo, pensar en su vida sin su pequeño Scorpius era inaudito, así que sólo guardó silencio. Tampoco le iba a dar la razón porque había cambiado.

-Ustedes hablan como si esa tal Rita Skeeter fuera omnipotente, incluso en nuestro mundo existe una ley de prensa que protege la privacidad de las personas y prohíbe que niños sean fotografiados o expuestos en medios escritos sin autorización de sus padres –la mirada de Caitlyn Puckle los recorría a todos- en su mundo también debe existir algún marco legal que los proteja.

-Y la hay –intervino Luna- como hija del dueño de un periódico y su actual directora sé que los menores de edad están protegidos, pero considerando quiénes son Draco y Hermione lo mejor sería que los cuatro fueran fotografiados sin llegar a entrevistar a los niños…

-¡Me niego a exponer a Antares y Scorpius a Skeeter, Luna! –la voz de Harry fue dura hacia su amiga.

Draco le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas a la Lunática pero la mano de Theo en su hombro lo hizo guardar silencio.

-No sé ustedes, pero me gustaría escuchar mejor la idea de Lovegood y ver si estamos apuntando a lo mismo –le dirigió una mirada a la rubia de ojos soñadores y la alentó a continuar.

-Gracias Theodore Nott. A lo que me refiero es que el punto principal al que atacará Skeeter es el silencio sobre la existencia de los niños; para todos sonará extraño que dos padres orgullosos no hubieran querido dar a conocer al mundo algo tan maravilloso como su existencia y es ahí donde tenemos que enfocarnos, todos los otros argumentos que se utilicen pueden ser desmentidos por todos, pero ese silencio no, por eso las imágenes deben hablar por sí solas. El que Draco y Hermione interactúen con los niños y sean vistos en público no producirá dudas sobre su cercanía, principalmente por el lado de Malfoy. Cada vez que ellos aparezcan en el mundo mágico uno o más de nosotros estará cerca, del tal forma de bloquear a cualquier periodista y sólo permitir fotos a distancia. Debemos dejar muy claro que Draco no los rechaza por ser mestizos.

Draco bufó molesto, era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa noche que él hubiera rechazado a sus hijos por ser mestizos, ¡ni que si fueran los primeros del mundo mágico!

-Con eso se consolidará la idea que los mantuvieron alejados sólo para mantenerlos fuera del foco de prensa en sus primeros años de vida –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ladina.

-Y también que todos nosotros apoyamos al silencio en bienestar de los niños al aparecer en el momento adecuado –la voz de Pansy sonó entusiasmada.

-Y el que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley sean sus padrinos sólo viene a reafirmar el beneplácito de la supuesta relación que tuvieron Hermione y Draco en Hogwarts –concluyó Theo con una abierta sonrisa- vaya, vaya Luna Lovegood, realmente me has dejado sorprendido y con la boca abierta… algo muy difícil de hacer, debo agregar.

Las mejillas de Luna se tornaron de un intenso color rojo pero sus ojos azules no se apartaron de los de Nott, quien le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un pedazo de queso a la boca.

Draco procesó toda la argumentación de Lovegood y tuvo que aceptar que su idea podría funcionar: exponer en forma controlada a los niños y de ser necesario utilizar el marco legal para frenar cualquier avance de los periodistas que quisieran entrevistarlos. El que sea él mismo quien esté con ellos también validaba que su amor por ellos era genuino y descartaría cualquier mal intención que no los había presentado porque no los deseaba. ¡Miren a la Lunática y sus ideas ingeniosas!

-Podemos utilizar El Quisquilloso para un reportaje exclusivo y que cuente la historia en forma detallada, incluso incorporar fotos de los niños, ya una vez lo hicimos cuando nadie creía en el regreso de Voldemort –a pesar de los años transcurridos a varios de los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar el nombre de boca de Harry- así daremos a entender que tanto para Hermione como Malfoy será su medio oficial. Mañana podrían retrasar la publicación y sacar la noticia cuando ellos vayan entrando al Ministerio.

-Me parece bien esa idea –asintió Narcisa- así sólo se anuncia la existencia de los niños y se deja entrever que habrá una entrevista exclusiva para el Quisquilloso en los próximos días.

A todos los presentes pareció agradarles la idea.

-Yo creo que no deben dar tiempo a que se les venga la prensa encima buscándolos fuera del mundo mágico –meditó Graham- tal vez antes de partir al Ministerio a registrarlos podrían sacar varias fotos de ellos cuatro y tener listo el reportaje como exclusiva en el periódico de Luna, así lo único que harán Jane y Draco será contestar las preguntas mañana.

-Eso no evitará que los sigan persiguiendo pero es la mejor opción –convino Blaise- anunciar una exclusiva sólo desatará mayor cacería que leerla directamente. Cuando ya las preguntas están todas hechas y las respuestas contestadas la mayoría se centra es sacar otras derivadas de las mismas.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que idear una historia creíble y sin feliz final –apuntó la madre de Hermione provocando que todas las miradas se centraran ella- ¿no pensarán contar la historia de amor eterno que sobrevivió a través de los años, verdad? Tienen que considerar que han estado separados por años y no creo que este jovencito haya estado como monje tibetano buscando su ser interior mientras se mantenía en celibato; debe tener más historias que el Kamasutra y su mundo debe estar enterado de ello.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Jane Granger Puckle! –se sumó en reproche su esposo- no estamos acá para generar más conflictos sino buscar una solución que sea lo mejor para los niños.

-¡Pero si no es una ofensa! –se defendió la matriarca Granger- es cosa de mirarlo para saber que las mujeres, sin importar la edad, se le deben tirar encima como hembras en celo: es joven, atractivo y está en su mejor edad sexual.

-¡Mamá!

Hermione miró a Draco y por primera vez lo vio descolocado y ruborizado desde que se encontraron como adultos. Siempre pensó que nada podía escandalizarlo, pero el comentario de su madre pareció incomodarlo totalmente, por lo que intuyó que todo se debía a que era precisamente la abuela de sus hijos quien lo catalogara de esa manera, aunque fuera cierto. Al lado del rubio sus amigos trataban de contener las carcajadas al igual que los demás jóvenes ahí presente.

-La única que practicó el celibato desde que se embarazó fue Hermione, ni que fuera la virgen Stephania –comentó Ron a Harry en lo que supuestamente pensó era un murmullo, pero que fue audible para todos.

-Gracias Ronald pero no creo que lo que yo haga con mi vida privada sea de interés de nadie de los presentes –y sin poder evitarlo lo corrigió- y es la virgen María, no Stephania -sintió la penetrante mirada gris sobre ella pero prefirió eludirlo- lo mismo digo sobre la vida de Malfoy, lo que él haga o haya hecho es cosa de él, no nos debíamos nada –y para reforzarlo levantó la mirada retadoramente hacia las orbes plata, que lejos de parecer molestas en ese momento estaban empequeñecidas detallándola sin tapujos.

-¡Hermione Granger, déjame hablar jovencita! –la voz de Jane se impuso y todos volvieron a centrarse en ella- creo que me han malinterpretado por lo que déjame aclarar bien las cosas- sus ojos castaños se fijaron nuevamente en Draco- mi intención nunca fue incomodarte… Draco ¿puedo tutearte directamente? –ante el asentimiento del platino prosiguió- a lo que me refiero es que imagino que existieron muchas publicaciones sobre tu vida amorosa en el transcurso de estos años que deben haber sido expuestas en tu mundo y no sé si en el nuestro también, por lo que decir que han estado juntos o que en la actualidad están enamorados o tienen planes para un futuro juntos es totalmente poco creíble. En mi opinión es mejor decir la verdad a medias, por último que se sintieron fuertemente atraídos en el pasado y en ese tiempo se proyectaban juntos, que no se casaron porque eran muy jóvenes y con el correr del tiempo se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos fueron cambiando, pero que ambos siempre estuvieron juntos en lo referente a sus hijos. Puede que esto genere más preguntas, pero al menos serán las que puedan manejar. Para nosotros es común que una mujer críe sus hijos sola, los divorcios están a la orden del día y Hermione, como creció en este mundo, te convenció que lo mejor para los niños era no someterlos a un breve enlace y luego a una separación. El manifestar que privilegiaste su bienestar sobre las tradiciones de tu estirpe y las normas de tu familia reafirmará tu amor por los niños por sobre tu propia persona. Estoy segura que todos tienen armas más que suficientes para silenciar los malos comentarios, no nos ahoguemos en un vaso de agua.

Un largo silencio prosiguió a las palabras de Jane Granger y finalmente tuvieron que admitir que llevaba la razón. La seriedad se mantuvo por largos minutos hasta que Blaise carraspeó y la miró directamente.

-Disculpe señora Granger ¿está segura que no fue una bruja de Slytherin en una vida anterior?

-Idiota –bufó Draco empujándolo con el hombro y a partir de ese momento todos se sumaron a construir la historia que se daría a conocer para cualquiera que en el futuro mediato e inmediato preguntara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco arrojó con violencia El Profeta sobre la cama de su lujosa habitación. Efectivamente y tal como habían proyectado, cuando el martes se presentaron en el Ministerio para registrar a los niños los periodistas los estaban aguardando y estratégicamente habían bloqueado cualquier acceso a las chimeneas o la salida principal; en primera fila, Rita Skeeter, tenía su vuela pluma escribiendo sin cesar. Su primer instinto fue posar su brazo en la espalda baja de Granger y acercarla a su cuerpo para evitar que los separasen entre el tumulto que gritaban preguntas y las luces de los flashes que no paraban de disparar.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Desde cuándo tiene una relación con la señorita Granger?

-Señorita Granger ¿se casará con el señor Malfoy ahora que se ha descubierto lo de sus hijos?

-Señor Malfoy ¿qué edad tienen sus hijos?

-Señor Malfoy ¿por qué esperó hasta ahora para registrar a sus hijos?

Las preguntas iban y venían mientras intentaban abrirse paso, pero la voz de Rita Skeeter lo detuvo indignado cuando pasaron junto a ella.

-Joven Malfoy, ¿el motivo de haber ocultado sus hijos es por su origen mestizo y la pérdida del linaje puro que por siglos ha ostentando la familia Malfoy o más bien por los orígenes su madre? –el brillo malicioso en los ojos azules de la maldita bruja provocó que la mirara con desdén.

-En estos momentos el periódico El Quisquilloso entrega en sus páginas centrales un reportaje exclusivo sobre mis hijos y mi relación con la señorita Granger, si quiere saber algo allí podrá encontrar toda las respuestas –no pudo evitar la satisfacción al observar la molestia de la bruja al no contar con la exclusiva- y sólo para responder su pregunta diré que me siento profundamente orgulloso de mis hijos, su madre y de su origen mestizo, ya era tiempo que el linaje Malfoy tuviera una renovación de sangre.

-Pero… -insistió un reportero de Corazón de Bruja.

-Disculpen pero tenemos cosas que hacer y como dije, cualquier duda pueden aclararla en El Quisquilloso –y con la paciencia agotada se abrió paso entre los reporteros y se dirigió hacia las chimeneas invocando su villa de Weybridge, donde su madre y los niños los esperaban.

Todo eso había sucedido hace tres días e innumerables reportajes con historias de amor fantásticas y rupturas novelescas habían inundado la prensa rosa; las múltiples fotos de ellos cuatro que había incluido El Quisquilloso aparecían una y otra vez y todos estaban embobados con los niños. Las entrevistas a Potter, Weasley y la familia de comadrejas no se habían hecho esperar y cuando se enteraron quiénes eran sus padrinos dieron por descartado obtener de ellos o cualquier persona del círculo de Granger alguna nota jugosa que no fuera lo ya publicado. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero era imposible evitar que Rita Skeeter se quedara tranquila y no escupiera veneno.

Al principio habían sido sólo comentarios encubiertos, pero la publicación de hoy era un ataque directo que no pensaba dejar pasar por alto. ¿Por qué justamente ahora había tenido que producirse la detección de fraude en la sucursal mágica de Viena obligándolo a dejar Inglaterra? Miró a Theo que estaba que echaba fuego por ojos y orejas.

-¡Maldita Skeeter! ¡No importa qué hagamos ni cómo lo hagamos, siempre va a tratar de perjudicar a los que amamos con mierda como esta! –su mano sacudía el periódico que Draco había arrojado minutos antes- desearía matarla apretando su cuello lentamente al modo muggle, no se merece ni siquiera un cruccio.

La mirada furiosa de Draco observó nuevamente la fotografía de él, al momento de su juicio, y de Granger para el torneo de los tres magos, las cuales ocupaban la mayor parte de la portada bajo el título _"El Exmortífago y la Heroína de Guerra: ¿historia de amor o suma de ambiciones?"._

Había leído dos veces el reportaje y cada palabra había quedado memorizada con la intención de cobrar su revancha. Sabía que Granger se había suscrito nuevamente a El Profeta por lo que imaginaba que también estaría echando humo por la nariz junto a todo su círculo. ¡Maldita Skeeter! Pero sabía cómo vengarse y esta vez se iba encargar que esa bruja desapareciera de los medios.

-No puedo creer que haya ido tan lejos –la voz de Theo no contenía su ira y Draco sabía puntualmente a lo que se refería. Era un artículo que había comenzado moderado pero que fue ganando insidia a medida que avanzaba.

" _Hace apenas tres días el mundo mágico fue remecido al enterarse que unos de nuestros solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico es padre. Sí queridas lectoras, nuestro chico malo, mortífago reformado, brillante empresario, el más sexy y atractivo de acuerdo a Corazón de Bruja y cada vez más millonario Draco Malfoy es padre de dos niños de seis años que, a pesar de su ascendencia mestiza, gritan en cada una de sus células que son unos Malfoy. ¿Será acaso que entre las ilustrísimas familias Malfoy y Black realizaron un conjuro para que sus genes puros primaran aunque exista una mala mezcla?_

 _¿Pero existió el romance que tanto los involucrados como sus cercanos nos quieren hacer creer? No resulta necesario hacer mucha memoria para recordar la gran ambición y afán de resaltar que siempre presentó la aún señorita Granger, quien siempre generó situaciones para verse involucrada con magos famosos: primero fue Víctor Krumm, el sexy jugador búlgaro de quidich, a quien dejó por el elegido Harry Potter; cuando al parecer el señor Potter se vio inclinado hacia su actual esposa, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger sostuvo un breve romance con el otro héroe de guerra y miembro del trío dorado, Ronald Weasley. Sin embargo, ¿cómo dos personas que estuvieron en bandos opuestos en la segunda guerra mágica llegaron a enamorarse? ¿lo hicieron realmente?_

 _Según confiables fuentes de El Profeta todo esto pudo haber sido fraguado por la señorita Granger cuando compartió torre con el señor Malfoy en su último año en Hogwarts, cuando ambos eran premios anuales. Era una oportunidad única y Merlín sabrá qué métodos habrá utilizado una sencilla bruja sin una apariencia física destacable para seducir al joven Malfoy. Habría que preguntarse si nuestra heroína tuvo algo que ver en el rompimiento del compromiso que nuestro atractivo rubio tenía concertado desde su nacimiento con la bella y aristócrata Astoria Greengrass._

 _Al parecer la ambición de la señorita Granger era obtener estatus y poder sin importar el método a utilizar y embarazarse del Draco Malfoy fue sin duda una medida extrema de la que el día de hoy puede sacar mucho provecho: sus hijos han crecido en el mundo muggle y totalmente apegados a sus costumbres; obviamente el sacrificio ahora le redituará muchas ganancias._

 _Y por otro lado ¿Qué gana nuestro seductor del año? Tras la segunda guerra mágica la familia Malfoy perdió el prestigio que había ostentado por siglos al sumarse abiertamente a la causa de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado y si bien tanto Narcisa Malfoy como su heredero se libraron de ir a Azkaban gracias a las declaraciones que hicieron a su favor nuestro salvador Harry Potter y, curiosamente, Hermione Granger, su posición y futuro en ese tiempo era bastante cuestionable. Sin duda, dejar de lado por un momento sus creencias puristas valió la pena y llegar al extremo de auto sacrificarse y obviar sus creencias para procrear con su enemiga jurada de infancia ahora le permite afianzar la imagen de reformación que ha venido proyectando los últimos seis años. Sin embargo, no tiene que haber botado todas sus ideologías y aún debe tener la esperanza de tener un heredero sangre pura que le permita remediar el error cometido con la señorita Granger ya que de no ser así ¿por qué nunca llegaron a casarse? ¿realmente sus sentimientos cambiaron como quieren hacer creer o es que nunca existieron? ¿se dio cuenta el joven Malfoy que la ambición de la señorita Granger le traería en el futuro más costos que beneficios?_

 _Definitivamente las brujas sangre pura aún no pueden perder las esperanzas de atrapar a uno de los hombres más guapos y millonarios del mundo mágico. Nadie duda que el señor Malfoy siente apego y cariño por sus hijos mestizos ¿pero los seguirá viendo de la misma forma cuando tenga un heredero sangre pura entre sus brazos?_ _A continuación haremos una revisión de las brujas con las que se ha relacionado amorosamente en los últimos años y las familias mágicas a las cuales pertenecen…"_

El artículo abarcaba cuatro planas completas en las que se hacía un detallado escrutinio y descripción de cada bruja que allí aparecían y que lamentablemente para el rubio no eran pocas.

-Será mejor que volvamos, las cosas deben estar muy revueltas en Londres y antes de acabar con Skeeter quiero una disculpa pública en El Profeta –sus ojos entrecerrados por la ira viajaron más allá del ventanal sin siquiera admirar el paisaje.

-Creo que es lo mejor, cualquier cosa puede esperar –convino Theo.

Draco se giró y sus ojos se detuvieron en la joven que descendía las escaleras del hall de Hogwarts enfundada en un precioso y favorecedor vestido de gala hasta llegar donde la esperaba un solícito Víctor Krum. La imagen de la castaña le había traído otro recuerdo sobre el que no había tenido tiempo de pensar pero que sin duda no podría dejar de lado por mucho tiempo. Y es que después de la reunión sostenida la noche del lunes en la casa de la castaña y luego de quitar todos los hechos de extensión y transformación para dejar la cocina en sus dimensiones habituales, Jane Granger se había acercado a él y le pidió conversar unos momentos a solas.

Tras la mirada preocupada de los presentes, principalmente de Granger y la propia Narcisa, en breves minutos se quedaron completamente a solas en la pequeña cocina. Vio a la mujer mayor, cuya mirada penetrante le recordó a la castaña y supo que la determinación venía de su progenitora. Ambos tomaron asiento e intuyó que la conversación giraría en torno a un posible matrimonio por el bien de los niños o reprocharle su conducta antes y durante la guerra. Varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, pero ninguno se acercó siquiera a la propuesta que iba a recibir.

 _-Espero que no te incomode demorar un poco en conversar conmigo, pero creo que no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta para hacerlo –sus ojos castaño oscuros se fijaron sin temor ni nerviosismo en los suyos._

 _-Usted dirá señora Granger –no había mucho que pudiera agregar._

 _-Jane, dime Jane –la mujer cruzó sus bien cuidadas manos de uñas cortas y las posó sobre la mesa- la verdad espero no incomodarte pero quiero pedirte un favor._

 _-Estando en mi poder hacerlo no tengo inconveniente._

 _-Sé que Hermione te hirió al negarte conocer desde un principio la existencia de los niños, pero debes tratar de ponerte un poco en su lugar –lo vio achicar los ojos en reprobación por lo que se apresuró a hablar- ahora que eres consciente que eres padre te darás que cuando se trata de los hijos nuestros miedos se vuelven nuestros peores enemigos, que lo coherente se vuelve incoherente y que la racionalidad no existe. No importa qué hagan nunca son imperfectos a nuestros ojos y harías cosas que hubieras considerado tabú por tratar de protegerlos, pero eso lo comprenderás con el tiempo, es algo que deben resolver entre los dos._

 _-Entonces no comprendo dónde quiere llegar._

 _-Desde pequeña Hermione trabajó muy duro por encajar: primero en el colegio primario y luego cuando entró a Hogwarts. Socializar nunca ha sido su fuerte y si bien desde pequeña le gustaron los libros tengo la firme creencia que los utilizó como protección para paliar las deficiencias que tenía para hacer amigos; para mí Harry, Ron, los Weasley en general y Luna han sido una bendición en su vida._

 _Draco la vio acomodarse en el asiento y llevar un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas._

 _-En el plano familiar Graham siempre fue un pilar importante en su vida: desde que tuvo consciencia fue su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y a medida que crecían, su partner. Pero realmente no se dio tiempo de conocer ni disfrutar su juventud, de tener amores y desamores, y por lo que pudiste escuchar de Ron, experiencias más allá de la que tuvo contigo –a este punto Draco estaba más desconcertado que al inicio de la conversación._

 _-Sigo sin comprender._

 _-No sólo eres el padre de sus hijos, también eres su jefe. Sé que es impensable una relación entre ustedes más allá que compartir a los niños y hasta que se dé, trabajar juntos –Draco asintió por inercia- entiendo que no la ames y por lo mismo tengo más que claro que en algún momento rehacerás tu vida, te casarás y tendrás una nueva familia._

 _-No tengo contemplado en lo inmediato…_

 _-Como dije, no te estoy reprochando, es natural y comprensible, pero también quiero lo mismo para mi hija. Por eso te quiero pedir que utilices tu poder para ubicar a Hermione en un puesto que le permita conocer mundo y hombres que compartan sus interés, que pueda vivir todo lo que se ha perdido hasta ahora –su mirada nuevamente se posó segura y decida en la suya, al parecer no aceptaría un no como respuesta- lo que quiero Draco es que me ayudes a encontrar una pareja para Hermione, un hombre que ocupe el lugar que te correspondía en su vida –en ese punto su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos y por primera vez en años no supo qué responder._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hola, aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo. No tengo muchas excusas que dar más que falta de tiempo y algunos problemillas que cuesta resolver. Como siempre agradezco la preocupación y vocería de Doristarazona, su paciencia y correos de ánimo, te has convertido en una gran amiga y espero que las cosas estén marchando mejor para ti en tu país. De igual forma sus reviews se vuelven un aliciente para continuar por lo que espero que les guste este capítulo puesto que ahora nuestro rubio regalón tendrá que comenzar perspectivas que por rabia se había negado a comprender o considerar. Espero realmente no demorar tanto con el próximo capítulo, sólo les pido paciencia porque esta historia no será abandonada. Un abrazo._ _Sabina G._


	17. Chapter 17

_Los Puntos sobre la "i"_

Las características llamas verdes que anunciaban la llegada de personas por la red flu llenaron la gran chimenea ubicada en el pasillo central de la villa muggle Malfoy en Weybridge y por ellas aparecieron Theodore Nott seguido de Draco Malfoy, quienes detuvieron su andar al encontrarse con la persona más inesperada observándolos con preocupación.

-¿señora Granger? –más que saludo, la pregunta de Theo apuntaba a obtener una respuesta.

-¿Jane? –saludó Draco preocupado- ¿le sucedió algo a los niños o a Granger? –mientras hablaba sus pasos se dirigieron a la mujer mayor que movía las manos con gesto nervioso y eso elevó aún más su inquietud, no comprendía que hacía en su casa su ¿ex suegra? ¿Casi suegra? Aún no encontraba un apelativo para nombrar a los Granger, pero definitivamente tenía que encontrar uno que no sean los padres de Granger o los abuelos de sus hijos, mal que mal de alguna manera ahora eran familia.

-Los niños están bien, no te preocupes, están jugando en el jardín trasero –y su vista se dirigió a un punto donde se alcanzaba a divisar unas pequeñas figuras corriendo entre las plantas de Narcisa.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon donde apuntaba la madre de Granger y suspiraron aliviados al observar que los niños se divertían y reían felices mientras Scorpius trataba de atrapar a Antares que se escabullía veloz antes que su hermano pudiera ponerle un dedo encima. Draco buscó con la vista a su madre pero la mano de Jane se posó en su antebrazo izquierdo llamando su atención.

-Hermione fue a buscarme a la clínica para que me quedara con los niños mientras ella y tu madre iban al mundo mágico.

-¡¿Cómo?! –no pudo evitar exclamar Theo.

-¿Mi madre y Granger se fueron juntas? –interrogó el platino ahora aún más preocupado ya que se imaginaba la causa de esa ida conjunta.

-No sólo ellas, tu amiga Pansy se negó a quedarse –Jane caminó hacia el ventanal sin perder de vista a los niños y luego se volteó hacia Draco con su rostro totalmente transformado. La preocupación dio paso a la ira y sus ojos castaños parecían dos brasas dispuestas a incendiar cualquier punto donde se dirigiera su mirada y su rostro, normalmente amable y dulce, ahora se había transfigurado a uno duro y decidido; era claro de quién había heredado el genio la castaña- ¡si yo hubiera podido también hubiera ido! –dijo con la voz cargada de enojo- ¿cómo pudo esa horrible mujer escribir esto sobre mi hija? –se dirigió a una elegante mesa de arrimo y de un cajón extrajo una copia de El Profeta, el cual sacudió violentamente- ¿decir que mis nietos son una mala mezcla? ¡¿mezcla?! –su voz se elevó y ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a interrumpirla- ¿acaso ustedes pertenecen a una clase de animales que deben cruzarse para sacar buenas crías? ¿En qué época viven?¡Nadie ofende a mi familia y esa bruja maldita expuso a mi hija como una caza fortunas y una cualquiera que te sedujo sólo para embarazarse y poder sacarte plata!

En ese punto Draco se acercó a Jane y puso ambas manos con suavidad en sus hombros, tratando de traspasarle algo de calma, aunque él mismo lo veía difícil ya que hervía de sólo recordar todo lo allí escrito.

-No me interesa que comparen a todas esas mujeres hermosas y de "supuesta gran alcurnia" con mi hija, es tu vida, eres un hombre soltero y no tenías ni tienes compromiso alguno con ella –prosiguió Jane, provocando la tensión del platino ante la certeza que la madre de Granger había visto y leído todos los nombres que Skeeter vinculó en el artículo ¡maldita sea!- ella es mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas y sé que Ron, Harry y todos sus amigos la defenderán de este ataque, pero me siento impotente de no poder actuar allí como madre y abuela y protegerlos como es debido –una lágrima rebelde corrió por su mejilla derecha y Draco, por instinto la rodeó para confortarla entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la punzada de molestia que lo inundó ante la referencia que los amigos de Granger la defenderían como si a él no le importara o estuviera marginado de hacerlo, puede que sus relaciones estuvieran acabadas pero ante todo ella era la madre de sus hijos y cualquier cosa que la dañara también los dañaba a ellos; sí, es sólo por eso, trató de convencerse.

-No se preocupe Jane, me encargaré en persona que esa mujer no vuelva a hablar de Hermione o los niños, esto no se va a quedar así –su voz era tan fría y dura que Jane sólo asintió.

Theo observaba a su amigo mientras consolaba a la madre de la castaña como si fuera una de los suyos y su intuición le decía que además de las insinuaciones sobre los niños, lo que más molestaba a Draco fueron todos los ataques directos sobre Granger que hizo Skeeter. Por supuesto que a él también le molestaban, Skeeter siempre se las arreglaba para causar el mayor daño posible y estaba consciente que si no la detenían, los hijos de Pansy, Blaise y si algún día llegaba tener los propios, serían sus próximas víctimas.

Draco sintió la mejilla de Jane apoyarse en su pecho y su cuerpo relajarse. Era tan pequeña como Granger y su cuerpo igual de menudo, aunque a diferencia de su hija, no poseía una rebelde cabellera rizada sino un pelo sedoso y liso. Las risas infantiles llegaron nítidas a sus oídos y su mirada se dirigió al lugar donde un Scorpius jubiloso mantenía atrapada a Antares con una mano mientras con la otra le desordenaba los risos; su propia boca dibujó una sonrisa cuando Antares se dejó caer molesta sobre el césped con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mientras su hermano se llevaba las manos al estómago tratando de frenar el dolor producido de tanto burlarse de su gemela. Pasados los espasmos se sentó junto a ella y luego de intercambiar unas palabras ambos se levantaron y la pequeña, con una desmedida agilidad, trepó en la espalda de su hermano y este la sostuvo de las piernas para comenzar a correr fingiendo ser un caballo. Sus hijos eran perfectos, era inimaginable para él pensar que otro niño pudiera superarlos, menos aún imaginaba que pudieran ser de otra mujer que no fuera Granger… con una sangre pura jamás existiría su princesa, no tendría ese regalo adicional y no se sentiría tan completo como lo hacía ahora. La ira volvió y sus rasgos se endurecieron, era hora de la revancha.

-Jane, por favor continúe cuidando de los niños mientras volvemos –quitó sus brazos y la miró directo a los ojos- no se preocupe, hoy una serpiente perderá los colmillos y no podrá volver a escupir veneno ¿vienes? –preguntó innecesariamente a su amigo mientras se volteaba; este ya estaba parado junto a la chimenea esperándolo para cruzar al mundo mágico.

Jane vio desaparecer entre las llamas verdes a un joven tras de otro y supo que el platino iba dispuesto a todo para poner a esa mujer en su lugar; de la misma manera, supo que no sólo defendería a los niños, sino también a su hija y eso la reconfortó. Su instinto de madre le gritaba que había algo más entre ellos que sólo tener a los gemelos en común, lo intuyó cuando Hermione volvió el sábado después de la fiesta a buscar a los niños irradiando felicidad por cada poro; cada sonrisa, cada gesto demostraba que estaba enamorada y que el responsable no era alguien recién conocido ni una cita de una noche; nunca había dormido fuera de casa sin avisar o llamar a los niños para saber cómo estaban y supo por Graham que tanto Hermione como Draco desaparecieron de la fiesta con minutos de diferencia. Desde que el joven había aparecido nuevamente en su vida fue notando cambios graduales: al principio temor, luego precaución y a medida que los meses transcurrieron el apellido Malfoy figuraba frecuentemente pero con timbres de admiración; notaba que lo extrañaba cuando viajaba por varios días y aunque trataba de disimularlo, su humor cambiaba cuando la ausencia se extendía a semanas y era demasiado susceptible a las palabras y acciones del rubio. Robert también lo había notado y por ello ambos conversaron por horas cómo hacer que su hija se atreviera a revelarle al chico la existencia de los niños antes que fuera demasiado tarde, lamentablemente, Dios quiso que las cosas no alcanzaran a acomodarse entre ellos antes que la bomba explotara.

Sin embargo, para ella no pasó desapercibido que cuando el joven entró a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue ubicar a Hermione entre los presentes y a pesar de su comprensible enojo hacia ella, se mostró molesto por las palabras de Ron cuando este se refirió a la falta de relación afectiva entre ellos cuando concibieron a los niños. Eso despertó su curiosidad y por lo mismo no pudo evitar observarlo durante todo el desarrollo de la conversación, no escapando a sus ojos de madre que las orbes grises volvieron demasiadas veces a su hija, a veces enojados, otras evaluativos y otras con mirada perdida, como si estuviera buscando un sentido a algo que no lo tenía para luego refugiarse en su impecable máscara de indiferencia y frialdad. Y como no podía quedarse con la duda sobre lo que un resquicio de su mente le gritaba, en un acto totalmente impulsivo le pidió unos minutos a solas, no sabía qué haría, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Temiendo que su hija escuchara tras la puerta le pidió al rubio que silenciera la habitación y él había acatado caballerosamente. No podía dejar de admirar sus impecables modales y su aristocrática postura, todo en él gritaba la clase a la que pertenecía e incluso sus gestos más básicos eran elegantes; y no sólo él, su madre y amigos irradiaban una energía diferente a la de los otros magos y brujas que conocía. Tal vez obedecía a que eran más reservados, más cautos, menos espontáneos, pero el aura que los rodeaba los hacía a los ojos de los simples mortales aún más interesantes.

Cuando ambos se encontraron sentados frente a frente, sintió la necesidad de defender a su hija, de darle a entender que si bien había tomado una decisión equivocada, tenía sus motivos. Tampoco quiso atacarlo porque a pesar que fue el chico que le hizo la vida imposible a su pequeña antes de la guerra, como madre se daba cuenta que él era producto de las enseñanzas de sus padres y quién era realmente quedaría demostrado cuando comenzara a tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Y hasta el momento, lo que veía le gustaba. Fue a medida que armaba el discurso sobre Hermione, especialmente cuando le dio a entender que comprendía y aceptaba que en el algún momento formaría una nueva familia, que se le ocurrió la locura de pedirle que le ayudara a buscar a alguien para que saliera con ella ¿por qué lo hizo? Simplemente para conocer de primera fuente qué tan importante era su hija para él, si le tenía consideraciones, si la respetaba, si había esperanzas que terminaran juntos a pesar del rechazo actual que el chico manifestaba al descubrir que fue alejado de sus hijos. Se sentía segura y complacida con el padre que mostraba ser, ahora quería saber si había dejado realmente sus prejuicios y se había convertido en un mejor hombre, un hombre para estar al lado de su Hermione.

 _-Lo que quiero Draco es que me ayudes a encontrar una pareja para Hermione, un hombre que ocupe el lugar que te correspondía en su vida –el joven rubio no tuvo tiempo de ponerse la máscara de indiferencia y la miró totalmente descolocado, sin saber qué responder, prácticamente pensando que se había vuelto loca. Obviamente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se tomó al menos dos minutos en los que se recostó en el respaldo de la silla sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sus rasgos fueron mutando poco a poco a una actitud suspicaz. Sus ojos grises observaron cada rasgo de su cara y por un momento los nervios la dominaron, pero se obligó a ser fuerte, después de todo fue ella la que puso el tema en la mesa._

 _-¿Está segura de lo que me está pidiendo o es Granger quien lo desea? –su rostro se ladeó como si quisiera estudiarla mejor._

 _-No, si mi hija supiera que te estoy planteando esto me haría la ley del hielo por meses –al menos eso era cierto- pensaría que estoy tratando de dirigir su vida, debes saber que es algo orgullosa._

 _-¿Algo? –sus cejas de alzaron y su boca dibujó una sonrisa- Jane, su hija es el orgullo personificado._

 _-Lo sé, creo que tengo algo que ver en eso –respondió avergonzada._ _-Es bueno saber de dónde viene el gen –su sonrisa aumentó y luego volvió a su seriedad habitual- sin embargo, lamento no poder acceder a sus deseos pero no puedo ayudarla en lo que me pide._

 _-¿Puedo saber el motivo?_

 _-Usted misma lo dijo, si lo hago Granger pensará que estoy interfiriendo en su vida y sabiendo cómo trabaja su cerebro, creerá que tengo segundas intenciones respecto a mi propia vida o sobre los niños –se inclinó hacia la mesa y apoyó los antebrazos en ella- además, su hija es demasiado inteligente, está en un puesto importante y estratégico en la empresa, si la pongo a viajar y a presentarle hombres pensará que me quiero deshacer de ella y que por lo mismo la estoy degradando a nivel profesional. Es cierto que nuestra situación actual es compleja y que será difícil trabajar juntos, por lo que sólo la marginaré en lo que refiere a trabajos conjuntos y salidas en solitario conmigo, pero cuando esté lista para iniciar una nueva relación –a pesar que lo disfrazó bastante bien, Jane no pudo evitar notar la molestia que este pensamiento le causaba- será ella quien dé el paso, no yo quien la empuje. Por último y la razón más importante, ante todo Hermione es la madre de mis hijos y no le faltaré el respeto a su inteligencia o su persona colocándola en situaciones que no desea._

 _Por largos segundos no pudo evitar perderse en la sinceridad de los ojos grises y terminó asintiendo a su argumento. Si él hubiera aceptado su propuesta la imagen que se había formado se habría ido al carajo y no le hubieran faltado las ganas de cachetearlo ahí mismo porque eso significaría que sólo estaba jugando con su hija en la actualidad y no tenía sentimientos por ella. En cambio, en su negativa sólo percibió consideración, respeto por los sentimientos de Hermione y algo más a lo que no quería poner nombre porque le daba miedo equivocarse. Definitivamente aún existían esperanzas para los jóvenes y ella haría todo lo posible para que las cosas se dieran entre ellos y así en algún momento llegar a llamarlo "hijo". Sólo había que darles tiempo y tener paciencia para que él sane sus heridas._

 _-Está bien Draco, no te preocupes –estiró sus propias manos sobre la mesa para coger las de él y apretarlas con suavidad- entiendo tu postura y agradezco tu sinceridad._

Su mirada abandonó la chimenea por la que desaparecieron los jóvenes minutos antes y se dirigió hacia el jardín donde jugaban los niños, prometiéndose internamente que lucharía para que los cuatro fueran la familia que se merecían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arcturus Macmillian miraba nervioso a las tres mujeres sentadas frente a él: dos sangre pura descendientes de los sagrados 28 y una hija de muggle, y no cualquier hija de muggles, sino la hasta estos momentos desaparecida heroína nacional y mejor amiga del niño que vivió dos veces, Hermione Granger. Cuando en Egipto leyó la publicación de hoy supo que tendría problemas por el reportaje de Rita y sin pensarlo dos veces dio por finalizadas sus recién iniciadas vacaciones. Tendría que hablar nuevamente con esa bruja en particular porque si bien las noticias jugosas producían muchas ventas, había familias con las cuales en estos momentos no convenía meterse y sin duda los Malfoys eran unos de ellos. En los últimos años el alicaído prestigio del apellido Malfoy estaba siendo recuperado por su heredero al igual que el de sus amigos y para nadie era secreto que lo que hacías a uno lo hacías a los tres restantes, lo que venía a reafirmar la presencia de la señorita Parkinson. Y esto sólo era una parte del conflicto, porque estaba seguro que los amigos de la señorita Granger también estarían furiosos, lo que conllevaría a que el mismo Harry Potter y el otro héroe nacional, Ronald Weasley y toda su familia, pronto estarían azotando su puerta para pedir explicaciones.

-Esto –manifestó Hermione Granger lanzando una copia de la edición de hoy en su escritorio- es un ataque directo a mi persona que podría haber dejado pasado por alto si no se hubieran referido en forma despectiva sobre mis hijos. Este artículo dista mucho de ser objetivo y da a entender claramente un desprecio por su condición de mestizos.

-Señorita Granger, entiendo su molestia pero creo que está exagerando…

-¿Exagerando, Arcturus? –lo interrumpió Narcisa- decir que son una mala mezcla es claramente una postura purista de tu periódico, lo cual viene a contradecir tus alegatos de negativas sobre posibles alianzas con el señor oscuro… aquí no hay doble interpretación –la voz de la rubia era bien modulada, sin elevarse, lo propio en damas de su alcurnia, pero la amenaza estaba tan implícita que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Este es un periódico serio y objetivo, Narcisa –se defendió- sabes que no tomamos posturas de sangre.

-No me haga reír –se mofó Pansy- los tres sabemos quién mandaba en este diario hace ocho años durante la segunda guerra mágica.

-Pansy, querida…

-No me importa lo de antes, señor Macmillan –intervino iracunda Hermione poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, sus ojos brillaban con enojo- sino lo que ocurre ahora y a menos que tenga una disculpa pública de su periódico y una amonestación hacia Rita Skeeter, le aseguro que utilizaré toda la influencia actual que me otorga mi condición de héroe de guerra, mi amistad con el Ministro y el ser amiga de Harry Potter para hundir su periodicucho, o por lo menos desvirtuarlo para que se vaya a la quiebra.

-Me sorprende señorita Granger –respondió el director alzando una ceja y tratando de no verse amedrentado- siempre la consideré más centrada y objetiva.

-Antes no era madre señor Macmillan –las mejillas de la joven estaban rojas- por años he tolerado las publicaciones insidiosas que sobre mi persona ha realizado la mal llamada periodista de Skeeter y a la cual tanto protege, pero ahora tocó lo más valioso para mí… tan valioso como para utilizar todos los medios de poder a los que no había recurrido antes –amenazó.

-No nos ofusquemos por favor –intervino el hombre pasando por su frente un fino pañuelo de lino- llamaré a Rita para que ofrezca las disculpas correspondientes y demos por finalizado este triste episodio.

Con parsimonia se levantó de su escritorio y salió de su oficina para hablar con su secretaria, dándole instrucciones.

-¿Y este viejo decrépito piensa que sólo con que Rita se disculpe se acaba todo? –las palabras furiosas de Pansy llenaron el silencio en el que se encontraban.

-Cálmate hija –la tranquilizó Narcisa- ese es sólo el primer paso, no aceptaré menos que una disculpa en la portada y páginas centrales.

Hermione se puso de pie y recorrió inquieta la oficina de Macmillan deteniéndose a observar las fotografías que habían colgadas en un extremo de la pared. La habitación era de una lustrosa madera de arce y elegantemente decorada, con suntuosos sillones de cuero café y candelabros de oro. Más que curiosidad lo hacía para desviar su mente de los instintos asesinos que predominaban en ella en esos momentos. Pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó nuevamente Macmillan seguido de Rita Skeeter, quien al verlas les dirigió una sonrisa despectiva que sólo reavivaron las ganas de matarla que tenía la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, que sorpresa verla por acá –su vista viajó a Pansy y finalmente a Narcisa, quien le dirigió una mirada tan fría que fácilmente la pudo haber congelado- señora Malfoy, un gusto verla.

-Rita, como te explicaba, las señoras acá presentes insisten en que te disculpes por el artículo de hoy, encuentran que fue un tanto especulativo.

Hermione giró asombrada hacia el hombre ¡¿de verdad eso era todo lo que diría?! ¿Sólo especulativo?

-Comprendo -dijo la bruja acomodando sus lentes de media luna sobre la nariz- si soy sincera no veo dónde está el motivo de su enojo, el artículo es totalmente objetivo.

-¡Objetivo mi culo! –respondió molesta Pansy- tu artículo fue un ataque directo a Hermione, Draco y descalificador hacia los niños.

-Pansy querida –la sonrisa de Skeeter era venenosa- creo que la posición que tanto tu familia como la de tus amigos adoptó en la guerra te hace más susceptible a ciertas palabras que pueden salir en el artículo, dándole un sentido que no lo tiene.

-Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe de posiciones, Rita querida –intervino Narcisa con voz gélida.

-Y tú mejor que nadie, Narcisa querida –imitó la reportera- sabes que hay temas que no se deben mencionar.

-Tal vez eso no me importe si consideramos a quienes atacaste –respondió de igual forma la matriarca Malfoy- si eso evita ese tipo de publicaciones tal vez esté dispuesta a arriesgarme.

La sonrisa de Skeeter quedó congelada y pasó las manos por su cabello.

-Sabes bien lo que eso implica –rebatió recomponiéndose.

-Ya te dije, por proteger a los que amo, principalmente mi hijo y nietos, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio.

Hermione observaba a las brujas mayores y una alarma se activó ante ese cruce de palabras ¿qué le estaba advirtiendo Skeeter a Narcisa que conllevaría para esta un peligro? ¿Qué sabía Narcisa que la ponía en riesgo? La castaña no pudo evitar preocuparse ya que sabía que Narcisa no medía límites cuando se trataba de proteger a Draco… y ahora a los niños. Más cualquier pregunta murió en sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Draco y Theodore, preocupantemente tranquilos.

-Buenas tardes Macmillan –mientras inclinaba la cabeza en son de saludo al hombre mayor, su mirada viajó hacia las brujas, evaluando la posible situación. Por su parte, Theo se fue a parar protectoramente entre Narcisa y Pansy, dejando clara su posición.

Draco caminó hacia la castaña y se ubicó a su lado; esta era una pelea de padres y así se enfrentarían a Skeeter.

-Imagino que ya Hermione y mi madre dieron a conocer el motivo de nuestra molestia y las exigencias que tenemos –la voz del rubio sonó calmada provocando que Hermione lo mirara asombrada, pensó que comenzaría a lanzar maldiciones, no que adoptaría una postura tan pasiva… pero como siempre, se equivocó sobre su aparente calma- mañana El Profeta ofrecerá disculpas públicas a Hermione y a mis hijos, en primera plana, caso contrario estableceré mi propio periódico y comenzaré a contratar a los empleados de El Profeta y a cualquiera que quiera trabajar aquí.

Ante esas palabras, el rostro de Macmillan palideció y el miedo hizo presa de él.

-Joven Malfoy –Acturus adoptó una actitud reconciliadora ya que sabía que el joven ahí presente no estaba realizando una amenaza cualquiera- lo último no es necesario, personalmente firmaré las disculpas y serán publicadas mañana como gentilmente pides.

Draco asintió y luego se dirigió a Skeeter.

-También espero disculpas públicas de su parte como despedida de su vida de periodista –los ojos de la bruja se abrieron como platos y luego se recompuso adoptando una faceta de burla.

-No sé por qué cree joven Malfoy que voy a retirarme sólo porque lo insinúa.

-Justamente porque no lo estoy insinuando, después de escribir sus disculpas presentará su carta de renuncia y firmará un contrato legal que estipula que jamás volverá a publicar nada relacionado con mis hijos, Hermione Granger, mis amigos, mi madre, mi persona, los amigos de la señorita Granger ni nadie que se relacione con nuestro círculo.

Rita Skeeter lo miró por largos segundos y dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-Lo siento querido, pero no puedo aceptar tu solicitud de retiro por el momento –las falsas pestañas postizas se agitaron coquetamente, provocando la ira de las mujeres más jóvenes- Creo que el éxito y restablecimiento momentáneo de tu apellido se te ha subido a la cabeza.

Draco al notar que Hermione iba a explotar la tomó por los hombros y la giró para que lo mirara.

-Confía en mí para solucionar esto –le pidió mientras se inclinó para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo- tengo una carta ganadora bajo la manga.

La castaña lo miró y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto. Sus ojos platas estaban oscurecidos y sus rasgos demostraban decisión, por lo que terminó accediendo a su solicitud. Draco se estiró en toda su altura y miró con desdén a Skeeter.

-Bueno, bajo estas circunstancias deberé concurrir al Ministerio y entregar antecedentes sobre una bruja que aún no han sido juzgada por colaborar con el señor tenebroso. Como todos sabemos, a pesar de los años el Ministerio no ha cerrado los casos que permitan formalizar cargos contra mortífagos fugados o colaboradores indirectos –la tan conocida sonrisa ladeada marca Malfoy provocó la palidez de la rubia bruja quien se le acercó lentamente, evaluando la decisión de las palabras del chico.

-Si haces eso tu madre morirá –le susurró de tal forma que sólo él y Hermione pudieron oírla- hay un juramente inquebrantable que me protege de ella o cualquiera que maneje esa información.

La castaña miró preocupada al rubio ¿un juramento inquebrantable? Sus ojos mieles viajaron a Narcisa quien los observaba impasible desde el otro extremo de la habitación, adivinando de qué iba la charla. ¿De verdad ella amaba tanto a sus nietos que estaba dispuesta a morir por protegerlos? ¿Era esa la amenaza que le había lanzado a Skeeter antes de la llegada de Draco? Tenía que serlo porque de lo contrario Skeeter no se mostraría tan confiada.

-Veo que la edad te ha hecho perder la memoria Skeeter –se burló el rubio- el juramento inquebrantable implicaba que ninguno de mis padres te podían delatar ni contar a nadie sobre tu aporte para el lado de los mortífagos, nunca se incluyó a su descendencia como parte del hechizo y tampoco me lo contaron, yo tenía un conjuro desilusionador por lo que ninguno de ustedes se percató de mi presencia. Además –agregó con ironía- mírala, Granger acaba de escuchar y ella sigue en pie ¿me crees tan estúpido para arriesgar la vida de mi madre? Me decepcionas Skeeter.

Ahora el rostro de Rita no se mostraba tan seguro.

-No serías capaz.

-¿No? Mi familia y yo ya fuimos juzgados, no tenemos nada que ocultar ni deudas pendientes con la justicia –Draco sabía que había ganado la partida- pero eso no significa que no me ensuciaré las manos si tengo que proteger a mis hijos, así que elige: Azkaban o tu renuncia.

Hermione se percató el momento exacto en que Skeeter claudicó. La mirada de odio que le dedicó a Draco hubiera atemorizado a cualquiera pero no a él. Cuando la bruja mayor se retiró un poco, el rubio volvió a hablar más fuerte para que todos escucharan.

-Mi abogado te esperará mientras redactas tus disculpas para que luego firmen el contrato bajo los términos que he señalado y espero Acturus –su tono se tornó en una advertencia al dirigirse al hombre mayor- que en el futuro este tipo de situación no se vuelva a repetir. No tengo nada contra la libertad de prensa pero sí de su mal uso para revanchas personales o para atacar inocentes. Skeeter lleva años abusando del poder mediático que tú le has dado y como adultos estamos conscientes que nos encontramos en una posición que lamentablemente nos hace vulnerables a sus publicaciones. Pero en este caso, no debió involucrar a mis hijos ni mucho menos realizar prejuicios de sangre… métete conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero nunca más vuelvas a mencionar a mis hijos en tono malsonante o que los dejen en una posición frágil porque el día que suceda no me tendrás en tu oficina sino que sabrás de mí cuando tu periódico se vaya a la quiebra. Lo mismo corre para los futuros hijos de mis amigos y los amigos de la señorita Granger. Buenas tardes.

Y sin esperar respuesta instó a la castaña a abandonar la habitación y esperó que su madre y amigos también lo hicieran. A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos de El Profeta, con Draco escoltando a Narcisa, la castaña se dio cuenta de demasiadas brujas que literalmente se comían con los ojos a ambos jóvenes y que varios magos babeaban tras Narcisa y Pansy, haciéndola sentir como el patito feo entre tanto cisne.

Recordó todos esos rostros y nombres publicados en el reportaje de hoy, habían al menos 13 y eso que sólo consideraban algunas brujas extranjeras, no las bellezas muggles que habían o estaban compartiendo cama con él. Y eso le dolió ¿por qué Malfoy la llevó a Eastbourne? ¿Realmente él había querido algo más con ella, la menos bella de todas las mujeres que pululaban a su alrededor? ¿Había algo que la hacía diferente al resto para él? ¿Estaba realmente todo terminado entre ellos? Alzó la cabeza para volver observar su aristocrática figura. Todo en él gritaba belleza, masculinidad, elegancia, riqueza, absolutamente todo lo que la mayor parte de las mujeres deseaban internamente en su hombre ideal, sólo que ella le sumaba otras cualidades que sólo podías percibir estando junto a él: inteligencia, astucia, pasión, audacia, la capacidad de reinventarse, su humor de doble sentido en unas oportunidades y directo en otras, el hombre en el que se transformaba cuando estaba con sus hijos y sobre todo, el ponerse como un muro para proteger a los suyos. ¡Por Merlín! Si incluso se sentía atraída por ese lado oscuro que persistía en él, esa aura de chico malo que le movía el piso y que retaba a todos sus sentidos a estar siempre alerta. Todas esas características adicionales a lo meramente físico que había ido descubriendo en estos seis meses que la fueron conquistando de tal forma que ni siquiera fue consciente que se había enamorado hasta el tuétano y que la había llevado a despertar emocional y físicamente hasta el punto de volver a entregarse a él. ¿Cómo podría seguir trabajando a su lado? Él había dicho claramente que no podía perdonarla y sabía de primera mano que no era de aquellos que cambiaba de opinión ¿Debería considerar el abandonar la empresa? Continuar viéndolo a toda hora sólo la dañaría pero tampoco quería salir corriendo como una cobarde. Sin percatarse, sus ojos reflejaban nítidamente todo el conflicto interior que llevaba dentro y aunque trató de mantener su rostro imperturbable no le fue posible, menos para las dos serpientes que se habían situado a su lado y que observaban las emociones pasar mientras la vista de la castaña se mantenían fija en la espalda del rubio que los precedía.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de El Profeta y salieron al frío del Callejón Diagon, Hermione se refugió en el cuello de su abrigo muggle de lana marrón que la cubría hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del suave material para darse calor. El grupo se veía curioso a los ojos de quienes allí pasaban, sobre todo porque Narcisa y Pansy también estaban elegantemente ataviadas con ropa muggle y Theo y Draco hacían contraste con sus caras capas de invierno. Ver precisamente a esas aristócratas mujeres ataviadas con prendas de un mundo que siempre rechazaron era algo que haría a cualquiera detenerse. Las ráfagas de viento hicieron a ambos jóvenes actuar de muro para que no llegaran directas a las mujeres que escoltaban y quizás por eso no se percataron de la rubia que dobló por unas de sus calles con su elfina doméstica y que al ver al platino, imprudentemente se dirigió hacia él para finalmente abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¡Draco, amor! ¡Quería tanto poder conversar contigo!

Hermione sólo vio unas manos que aparecieron desde la espalda del rubio para finalmente terminar uniéndose posesivamente un poco más arriba de su cintura. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos buscaron los suyos y cuando ambos se encontraron, todos los sentimientos encontrados que la traían tan absorta los últimos minutos afloraron como un libro abierto para quien quisiera leerlos. Pero los de él, los de él no decían nada. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió abruptamente de indiferencia a hastío cuando alzó con parsimonia sus brazos y con firmeza se posicionaron sobre las manos que lo rodeaban separándolas para que lo dejara libre.

-Astoria –siseó en respuesta mientras se volteaba a enfrentarla.

Ante la mención del nombre todo rastro de conflicto abandonó a la castaña y una ira excesiva se apoderó de ella cuando recordó lo que esa bruja le había hecho a su hija. Así que sin siquiera dudarlo rodeó al rubio y sin considerar los 10 centímetros de diferencia de estatura con la otra mujer la giró fuertemente del brazo para enfrentarla.

-Escúchame Greengrass y espero que en las pocas neuronas que tenga tu cabeza grabes bien lo que voy a decirte –la rubia asombrada trató de soltar su brazo pero increíblemente la menuda castaña tenía una fuerza que nadie creería posible en su metro sesenta de estatura- vuelve a dañar nuevamente a uno de mis hijos y te aseguro que la próxima visita que hagas al mundo muggle será para ver a un cirujano plástico. Estás advertida –y la soltó tan inesperadamente que la rubia trastabilló y hubiera caído al suelo sino hubiera sido afirmada de cada brazo por ambos hombres que también la miraban asombrados.

Y es que en ese momento Hermione Granger era todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, sus ojos oscurecido y los numerosos rizos que habían escapado de su habitual moño volaban salvajes al viento, dándole una apariencia de medusa; pero lo más decidor era la firmeza y convicción en el timbre de su voz, porque en esos momentos estaba claro que no estaba amenazando a Astoria, sino haciéndole una promesa.

-Ahora y como estoy a punto de darte una muestra de lo que te podría pasar –continuó hablando la castaña provocando que la bruja buscara protección tras el cuerpo del blondo- mejor me retiro antes de hacer algo de lo que puedas sacar provecho –dio dos pasos atrás y antes de aparecerse reiteró su advertencia-. Pero recuerda Astoria, no vuelvas a tocar a mis hijos.

El sonido de un plop y el espacio vacío donde antes estaba Hermione Granger sacó a todos del trance que le produjo ver a la leona en estado puro de furia. Ninguno de ellos, incluyendo a la misma Astoria, dudó que esta faceta de Hermione Granger mamá era más peligrosa que la de la bruja más brillante de su generación, porque acababan de ver su lado más primitivo, dispuesta a todo por proteger a sus crías y sin importarle para nada el tamaño del adversario. Algo que sin duda complació en su fuero más íntimo a Draco, aunque no estaba dispuesto ni a aceptarlo ni a darlo a conocer.

-También me retiro –la voz de Narcisa era calmada pero Draco sabía que estaba molesta con la aparición de Astoria- los niños y la madre de Hermione me están esperando. Adiós Astoria –y con una breve inclinación de cabeza se apareció.

-Debieron dejar que se cayera –dijo con Pansy con la mirada fija en la rubia.

-Ante todo somos caballeros Pansy –intervino Theo- hay cosas que nos salen por instinto, aunque a veces deberíamos dejarlas pasar por alto.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! YO soy su amiga, pertenezco a su misma clase, misma casa, no la trepadora de Granger –respondió molesta.

-Lo dicho, debieron dejar que se golpeara la cabeza, tal vez así le comience a funcionar la única neurona que no le ha consumido su obsesión por Draco. Mejor me voy –e imitando a Hermione y Narcisa, la pelinegra se apareció.

-Aprovecharé de ir a la oficina antes de volver al mundo muggle, quiero ver si hay avances con lo de Viena –anunció Theodore a Draco- Adiós Astoria –y tras una elegante inclinación, emprendió rumbo por unas de las calles laterales.

Cuando Theo desapareció de su campo de visión los ojos de Draco se dirigieron fríos hacia Astoria y cuando ella nuevamente trató de alcanzarlo para abrazarlo él dio dos pasos atrás.

-Te voy a pedir que no trates de dar una imagen nuestra que no corresponde, no quiero ridiculizarte frente a quienes están transitando aquí en estos momentos –la severidad en su voz y postura detuvieron a la bruja en su intención de insistir.

-Necesitamos hablar, aclarar las cosas –suplicó haciendo pucheros- por favor amor, sabes que Granger no es digna de ti, ni siquiera de haber llevado en el vientre a tus hijos ¿no lo entiendes? –su voz se estaba volviendo molestamente aguda- ella lo hizo a propósito para vengarse de ti por como la trataste en el colegio, por eso lo hizo de esta forma, echando a perder tu linaje puro con su horrible sangre muggle.

Las últimas palabras fueron un detonante para Draco, quien la tomó violentamente del brazo sin importarle si la lastimaba.

-Jamás –siseó iracundo- vuelvas a referirte de esa forma de mis hijos Astoria porque no responderé de mis actos. En la actualidad, específicamente en este preciso momento, me importa una mierda el puto linaje de mis antepasados, ahora he construido el mío propio y te aseguro que estoy más que orgulloso de su resultado –soltó el brazo femenino como si no soportara por más tiempo su contacto- ¿acaso crees que embarazo a cualquiera? Piénsalo antes de hablar de ellos o de Granger –y para mayor molestia de la rubia, el lugar que ocupaba el platino también quedó vacío.

¿Pero qué se creían todos? Ella era Astoria Greengrass, descendiente de una de las mejores familias sangre pura, tenía alcurnia, riqueza, linaje y sabía que era extraordinariamente hermosa. Ella era la mujer adecuada para estar al lado de Draco, lo amaba desde que tenía memoria y no iba a permitir que la insípida de Granger se lo quitara. Si tenía que soportar a esos pequeños engendros con tal de reconquistarlo lo iba a hacer, estaba segura que la fiesta se les acabaría cuando ella pusiera en brazos de Draco su hijo sangre pura. Porque Draco podrá haber cambiado algunos de sus ideologías, pero en esencia seguía siendo un Malfoy. Sonrió al imaginar la belleza de hijos que tendrían y ella se aseguraría que eso se hiciera realidad, no importa que método tuviera que utilizar para lograrlo. Miró buscando a su elfina y la ubicó inclinada unos metros más allá, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera, aún tenía compras que realizar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, a medida que leía sus reviews como madre me sentí obligada a defender a Jane Granger, al principio no lo había considerado necesario, pero como digo, como madre necesitaba hacerlo. Para quienes tenemos hijos este tipo de actitud no es tan alejada de la realidad, siempre queremos saber lo que afectará a nuestros retoños y normalmente sacamos verdades de mentira. Como dijo Blaise, Jane debió haber sido una Slytherin en su vida anterior, porque es muy observadora y manipuladora cuando quiere. Su solicitud a Draco siempre fue para saber su reacción y sentimientos hacia Hermione, no para que realmente le buscara un hombre, aunque obviamente nuestro rubio favorito no ha visto la estrategia aún… Muchas gracias por su mensajes y por continuar siguiendo la historia y obviamente ahora que todo está aclarado veremos en los nuevos capítulos más Dramione y los malabares que hará Draco para ganarse a Scorpius. Nos leemos pronto.

Sabina


	18. Chapter 18

_Entre Scorpius y la pared_

Cuando Hermione apareció en la sala de los Malfoy, Jane no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa el cual se repitió cuando un nuevo plop puso en su campo de visión a Narcisa. Como contó dos de tres, ya estaba preparada cuando Pansy hizo su entrada y ni un gesto reflejó su cara cuando, con poca diferencia, Draco también se encontraba con ellas. Todos se estaban observando unos a otros, pero fue la mirada que le dirigió el platino, directa y firme, la que le dijo lo que necesitaba saber: se había hecho cargo de la situación. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro y el silencioso "gracias" que modularon sus labios y que él no tuvo problemas en leer.

Por curiosidad iba a preguntar cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas pero el opening de Feeling Good de Michael Bublé comenzó a subir de volumen llamando la atención de todos y anunciándole que tenía una llamada de su esposo. Se dirigió a la mesa de centro donde había colocado su Iphone y se disculpó con todos antes de dirigirse a una de las esquinas para responder.

Mientras tanto, Hermione observaba cada detalle de los gestos de Draco buscando algo que le diera indicios de lo que pudo haber pasado después que lo dejó con Astoria, pero como siempre, era una máscara impenetrable que no podía leer. Aún así, cuando él fijó sus ojos en los suyos no pudo evitar perderse en ese mar gris y, tras dudar unos segundos, tomó el valor para hacer la pregunta; sin embargo, ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios ya que el ruido de pasos corriendo la alertaron que los niños estaban entrando e instintivamente giró el cuerpo en la dirección que llegarían.

-¡Papá! –la felicidad que traslucía la voz de Antares cuando lo vio y la nueva velocidad que dio a sus piernas para correr hasta los brazos que la aguardaban abiertos le arrancó una sonrisa- ¡estás aquí de nuevo! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Con Scorpius estábamos jugando en el jardín de la abuela Cissy pero ahora nos cansamos y tenemos sed.

Draco la alzó en el aire y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, depositando un amoroso beso en su frente. La pequeña también pasó su cortos bracitos tras su cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y el tan habitual piquito en los labios al cual el rubio ya estaba acostumbrado y que esperaba porque formaba parte del nuevo ritual de saludo que tenían entre ambos.

-Respira princesa –le dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- si vamos por orden sí, estoy aquí y volví hace poco de mi viaje. Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien jugando y estoy seguro que tu abuela está feliz que ustedes pongan en peligro sus plantas –no pudo evitar reir cuando ella puso cara de circunstancia ante los posibles daños que acarrearon los juegos con su hermano- y en cuanto a tu sed, pídele a Nimie o la empleada de servicio que te traiga un vaso de jugo.

Antes de bajar el precioso tesoro que cargaba y dejarlo con cuidado en el suelo, recorrió la sala buscando a Scorpius, al que ubicó parado junto a su abuela materna. Era obvio que su pequeño también lo estaba observando porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron este le mantuvo la mirada aguardando su reacción. Caminó con calma hasta él y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

-Hola Scorpius ¿no me saludas?

-Hola –respondió apoyando el cuerpo en las piernas de su abuela.

¿Qué hacer? Su instinto era tomarlo en brazos y darle un beso como lo había hecho con Antares. Sentía que había perdido demasiado tiempo con ellos como para medirse en sus demostraciones de afecto, pero era consciente que su hijo estaba resultando un hueso difícil de roer ¿él también fue así de terco cuando niño? En estos momentos no lo recordaba, pero considerando lo mimado que era lo posible es que la respuesta fuera sí. Pero como padre necesitaba el contacto, que se acostumbre a su cercanía y de alguna forma ir acortando la distancia emocional. Observó unas hojas húmedas enredadas en su lacio cabello, el que estaba humedecido con sudor por todo el contorno de su frente. Despacio levantó la mano y fingiendo no haber notado que se había pegado más a Jane retiró las hojas y estiró la palma para mostrárselas.

-Traes hojas en el cabello.

Scorpius llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzó a pasarlas por el pelo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –insistió el platino mayor.

El breve apretón en el hombro hizo a Scorpius levantar la cabeza hacia su abuela, quien con la mirada lo instaba a ser educado con su padre. Lanzó un hondo suspiro de resignación y volvió su mirada hacia su progenitor. Si era honesto, debía reconocer que ahora que sabía que estaba cerca había extrañado verlo, a pesar que todos los días había hablado con Antares por red flu mientras él los observaba y contestaba con monosílabos sus intentos de charla.

-Bien, pero me aburro en casa ¿cuándo podremos ir de nuevo al colegio? –rezongó molesto.

-Graham me dijo que ya se había entrevistado con un amigo y el lunes debemos ir con tu madre a una entrevista.

-¿Puedo ir también? –no quería mostrarse interesado pero la curiosidad le había ganado.

-Si así lo deseas –Draco sonrío conforme con la petición, por lo menos estaban conversando- me interesa mucho lo que ustedes piensen y si no te gusta buscaremos algo que les agrade ¿te parece?

-¿Puedo elegir colegio? –se reprendió a sí mismo nuevamente por hacer la pregunta, pero es que su madre normalmente no les preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, aunque siendo honesto siempre habían estado en el mismo colegio y de no ser por los comentarios insidiosos de algunos compañeros, en lo general le gustaba el anterior.

-Por supuesto que puedes, para mí es importante que te sientas a gusto en el lugar donde vayas a aprender.

-¿Tienen esgrima? –quiso golpearse contra la pared por no poderse contener- sólo pregunto porque un compañero tenía clases de esgrima y cuando nos mostraba se veía entretenido… se veía muy parecido a como mueven los magos su varita –no pudo ocultar la emoción que le causaba esa posibilidad, ya todos le habían dejado en claro que no podría tomar una varita hasta los 11 años y cuando su compañero le mostró un video de sus prácticas le pareció que sería una forma entretenida de practicar movimientos.

-¿Esgrima? –su rostro se dirigió interrogante hacia Jane.

-Es un deporte de combate más exclusivo que sólo dan algunos colegios y academias –explicó Jane- se realiza con una arma blanca larga como espada pero similar en forma a la figura de una aguja que se llama florete, para ustedes es como una varita pero de mayor longitud. Y si es el colegio al que fue Graham no sólo tiene esgrima, sino también equitación, polo, natación y otros deportes de elite.

-¿No es peligroso? Si es un arma blanca…

-¿En serio abuela? –Scorpius se giró emocionado hacia Jane interrumpiendo a su padre- ¿el mismo colegio en el que estudió mi padrino? –ante el gesto afirmativo el entusiasmo lo poseyó y continuó hablando- mi padrino siempre cuenta historias entretenidas de su escuela muggle ¡eso sería simplemente genial! –sus rostro mostraba felicidad ante la perspectiva y de pronto sus ojos resplandecieron cuando su mente pareció hacerle otra revelación- ¡y cuando nos lleguen nuestras cartas iremos a Hogwarts como mis papás y tíos!

Dentro de su emoción Scorpius no se había percatado de lo que había dicho ni el efecto que sus palabras habían causado a los presentes, principalmente a Draco, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Inconscientemente Scorpius lo había incluido como su papá ¿acaso estaba pasando la barrera? Cuando su mirada se encontró esperanzada con la de Jane Granger encontró un claro mensaje de "no digas nada, compórtate como si no lo hubieras notado", orden que sin saber por qué, acató sin chistar.

-Sí tesoro, ya verás que de ahora en adelante las cosas se volverán muy entretenidas –le confirmó mientras con ternura le peinaba el cabello hacia atrás- tienes que confiar en tus padres, ellos saben lo que te hará feliz.

Ante la mención "padres" Scorpius volvió a su actitud de rigidez pero esta vez a Draco no le importó, ahora tenía renovadas esperanzas que su hijo inconscientemente lo aceptaba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ceda y como buena serpiente, pacientemente generaría los espacios para que se vaya abriendo y aguardaría el momento en que la palabra "papá" salga espontáneamente de sus labios. No quiso presionar más su suerte por hoy por lo que se levantó para preguntar a Jane por su esposo. De inmediato vio a Scorpius caminar con total seguridad y desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, seguramente a pedir un vaso de jugo a Nimie, y al mismo tiempo reunirse con su hermana. Las conversaciones de adultos no eran de su interés, o eso era lo que quiso demostrar.

-Robert debe estar por llegar, dijo que estaba a cinco minutos de aquí… tal vez es hora que comience a prepararme para partir.

-Con mi madre estaríamos encantados de compartir unos momentos más con ustedes y a los niños les hace bien vernos a todos bien relacionados –sugirió el rubio.

-Es verdad lo que dice Draco –intervino Narcisa- y Nimie hace unas delicias que no pueden perderse.

-Si Robert no tiene inconveniente nos quedaremos por más tiempo –aceptó cautamente la castaña mayor.

-Gracias Jane, como dijo Draco, considerando que es la primera vez que los niños permanecerán en esta casa por un fin de semana es importante que nos vean a todos en términos cordiales –señaló Narcisa con cortesía.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa sobre este fin de semana. Efectivamente era la primera vez que los niños dormirían con Draco y Narcisa y se sentía incómoda ante la perspectiva de no poder ir a verlos a voluntad como cuando se quedaban con sus padres, Graham o amigos. Sabía que tenía que aceptar la idea que ahora debía compartirlos con él pero es que siempre habían sido sólo de ella, nunca tuvo que pedir una segunda opinión para decidir qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde se hacían las cosas. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta o posesiva, pero como madre siempre sentía que con nadie estarían más seguros que con ella. Por otro lado, la sugerencia de acelerar la relación entre los niños y Draco había surgido, para su asombro, de su propia madre, quien había argumentado que no era conveniente demorar que se hagan a la idea que tendrían tiempo compartido entre ambos progenitores, estar tiempo juntos sería beneficioso principalmente para los hombres Malfoy ya que podrían conocerse fuera del espacio de confort que le permitiera a Scorpius huir ante el mínimo intento de Draco. La verdad es que no entendía dónde quería llegar su madre, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no daba puntada sin hilo.

-Mientras llega el señor Granger podríamos ponernos cómodos, luego pediremos a Nimie que nos sirva unos refrigerios –invitó el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia los finos sillones de la sala donde finalmente todos, excepto Narcisa, pasaron a acomodarse.

-Yo iré a ordenar que esté todo listo –y con su elegancia habitual desapareció por el iluminado pasillo.

-Te acompaño –se sumó Pansy poniéndose de pie para seguir el mismo camino que la rubia mayor.

Transcurrieron varios minutos donde las dos castañas y el platino quedaron abstraídos en sus propias cavilaciones, curiosamente en un cómodo silencio. Draco había centrado su vista más allá del paisaje pero después de un rato dirigió su mirada hacia Jane, quien a su vez observaba a su hija que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, o fingía estarlo. La verdad era que en cierta medida se sentía incómodo porque la señora Granger hubiera visto ese listado de mujeres ligado a su nombre; sabía que no lo cuestionaba y, desde la reunión masiva en la casa de Granger, le había repetido insistentemente que lo entendía porque tenía claro que no existían lazos sentimentales ni compromisos con la castaña. Sin embargo, todo eso no dejaba de molestarle; ¡está bien! Era soltero, joven, triunfador, totalmente consciente de su atractivo, tenía sus necesidades y muchas mujeres gustosas de satisfacerlas en el transcurso de los años… además, ni siquiera tenía idea de la existencia de sus hijos, entonces ¿por qué ahora eso lo inquietaba? Y tuvo que reconocerse que algo dentro de él no quería que Jane Granger pensara que era un libertino, incapaz de comprometerse ni ser fiel… que no tenía intenciones de formar una familia con cimientos sólidos y perdurables. ¡Maldición! No quería tener este tipo de reflexiones ni sentimientos pero estaban ahí sin poder evitarlo. ¡Y santo Merlín! ¡Nadie que se diga humano se mantiene sin sexo por casi siete años! Entonces su mirada involuntariamente se dirigió hacia Granger y recordó la burla de Weasley sobre que ella había vivido en celibato ¿era eso realmente cierto? Todos sabían que Weasley no tenía filtro al momento de abrir la boca y la castaña se había ruborizado al máximo y sentido incómoda con el comentario; es más, nadie lo había contradicho. ¿Entonces realmente sólo él ha tenido el privilegio de descubrir los placeres del cuerpo de la castaña? ¿Qué sentía ella realmente por él?

En el caso de Hermione sus demonios también la atacaban porque lo cierto era que todo había sido un remolino de emociones que había comenzado con la fiesta del viernes y que parecía no tener fin. Todas sus emociones se habían visto comprometidas y no había tenido un minuto de respiro para decantar y analizar todo con la calma necesaria para poner todo en orden y darle una perspectiva racional a lo sucedido. Por un lado descubrió que estaba enamorada de Draco y por unas horas todo apuntó a que podrían tener un futuro, que construirían una relación fuerte que les permitiría proyectarse y ella le confesaría que era padre, sabía que él se molestaría pero al menos la confesión habría partido de ella y habría tenido tiempo para prepararlo; sin embargo, a las pocas horas él se enteró de la peor manera de la existencia de los niños y la acusó de marginarlo de sus vidas porque se avergonzaba de su pasado mortífago, porque supuestamente tenía prejuicios contra él. Y por otro lado, desde ese día todo había ido de mal en peor, ahora Scorpius también estaba molesto y se sentía traicionado, aún no sabía si era por haberle ocultado a Draco la existencia de ellos o a ellos la existencia de Draco. Todo era un mar de confusión donde todas las varitas apuntaban a ella ¿pero cómo iba a saber lo que estaban sintiendo los niños si siempre demostraron estar bien y felices ante ella? ¿Cómo podía saber el acoso que sufrían sus hijos en el colegio y los comentarios a los que se veían expuestos si nunca le dijeron nada? Y ¿cómo iba a saber que Draco los aceptaría con tal alegría y que se derretiría como mantequilla caliente ante Antares? ¿En qué momento se volvió todo tan caótico? Cautelosamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Draco y los desvió con rapidez cuando él alzó la cabeza en su dirección ¡Merlín, ayúdame!, suplicó, no puede ser que todo esté perdido, tal vez es mucho pedir que todo se solucione en cuatro días y todos necesitamos más tiempo, tal vez distancia…

El sonido del teléfono de Jane los sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos y ambos agradecieron aquella interrupción, no era el momento de hacer ese tipo de análisis y querían evadir el final al que los llevaría esa línea de reflexión.

-Tu padre acaba de llegar –informó Jane a Hermione, trayéndole a la realidad.

-Iré a recibirlo –dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Déjalo Granger, yo iré.

Y sin dar opción a rebatir se puso de pie con dirección a la entrada principal. Ambas mujeres escucharon desde esa distancia los formales saludos entre los hombres y cuando los tuvieron en su campo de visión no pasaron por alto la tensión entre ambos. Al parecer, Robert no se sentía tan cómodo entre los Malfoy como su esposa.

Robert Granger se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraban su esposa e hija, depositando un casto beso en los labios de la primera y uno en la coronilla de la segunda. Automáticamente Hermione le hizo espacio entre ambas y no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando los esposos ya tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Eso era algo que siempre había admirado en sus padres, el amor y el respeto con el que se trataban, aunque a veces parecían adolescentes y su madre tenía un particular sentido del humor que sacaba de sus casillas a los otros dos miembros de la familia. Con los gemelos era cosa diferente, nunca tuvieron los límites que le impusieron a ella, los regañaban de vez en cuando pero siempre había una excusa para disculparlos. Un día cuando los cuestionó sobre lo inflexible que fueron en algunas cosas con ella pero que sí permitían a los niños su padre le había respondido: _"los hijos son para educarlos y los nietos para disfrutarlos; nosotros los mal enseñamos y tú los corriges, así es la vida"_. Después de ese comentario ya no hubo nada que los hiciera cambiar de opinión por más que lo intentó.

Draco observaba el comportamiento de los Granger y no pudo evitar compararlo con el de sus padres. Aunque según la tradición de los sangre pura el matrimonio de Narcisa y Lucius había sido arreglado, la realidad era que ambos se habían enamorado profundamente y en la intimidad de su hogar siempre se trataron con cariño y respeto; era imposible para él no darse de cuenta del brillo en los ojos de su progenitor cuando su madre estaba cerca y el cambio automático que se operaba en sus gestos; por su parte, su madre sonreía continuamente y no había límites al momento de demostrar su amor por los dos hombres de su vida, al menos hasta que cumplió los 11 años. El cambio se suscitó a medida que se preparaba la llegada del señor oscuro, Lucius se volvió más ansioso y comenzó a hacer más presión en él para que destacara en todos los ámbitos de la sociedad mágica, provocando constantes peleas entre los esposos y a él volviéndolo el niño caprichoso y pedante que todos conocieron más de lo que ahora le agradaba. Narcisa apoyó a su marido en lo relacionado a la supremacía de la sangre porque era algo que creía y claramente no quería terminar como Andrómeda. Y a él… a él por supuesto que le gustó saberse superior, no sólo en linaje sino también en riqueza y atractivo, le fascinaba saber que tanto él como sus amigos era codiciados entre las mujeres en general, sin importar casa ni estatus de sangre. Y ahora todo eso perdía valor porque sus padres ya no estarían nunca más juntos, todo el prestigio cayó porque no pudieron ver a tiempo que la sociedad mágica había cambiado, que ser minoría de sangre no era un privilegio sino que los volvía vulnerable. Él mismo jamás pensó en mezclar su linaje pero ahora no podía imaginar otros hijos que no fueran mestizos; siempre se dijo que no se dejaría dominar por mujer alguna y en la actualidad una pequeña de seis años aniquilaba su voluntad sólo con su mirada, lo derretía con una sonrisa y se volvía nada cuando lo abrazaba… y no haría nada que cambiara esa situación… hace cinco días que la tenía y ya le dolía pensar que su pequeña crecería y ya no sería tan suya. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Granger se hubiera arriesgado? ¿Habrían fracaso realmente como ella afirmaba? De una cosa estaba seguro, nada hubiera evitado que se enamorara hasta la locura de sus hijos como lo estaba en estos momentos, los hubiera visto crecer, habría recibido sus primeras sonrisas, les hubiera enseñado a dar sus primeros pasos y no sería el extraño que su hijo rechazaba y que se esforzaba en no aceptar. Miró a la castaña y no pudo evitar que la furia volviera contra ella, le había quitado tanto.

Intuyó por los gestos de Robert Granger que le ha había dicho algo así que se obligó a hacer sus pensamientos a un lado y ponerle atención.

-Lo siento señor Granger, no estaba atento a lo que decía –aclaró.

-Te señalaba que tienes una hermosa casa, los niños disfrutarán mucho el espacio y podrán traer a Lucky cuando estén aquí.

-No creo que a Malfoy le agrade… -comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-¿Lucky?

-Sí, su perro, un rodesiano precioso que les regaló Graham… coincidentemente nació el mismo día que los gemelos por lo que se puede decir que, salvo los tres meses que se mantuvo con mi sobrino para dar espacio a Hermione a establecer una rutina, han crecido juntos –aclaró Robert mirando a su esposa e hija interrogante y luego a Draco.

-Definitivamente nadie me ha dicho nada hasta ahora, ni siquiera los niños –murmuró para sí, no entendiendo que hasta el momento nadie haya mencionado un miembro que al parecer es tan valioso en la familia.

-Creo que en estos momentos Antares no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú –dijo Jane restándole importancia.

-Puede ser –asintió- y por el momento no puedo esperar mucho de Scorpius, acercarme a él no ha resultado precisamente fácil –esta vez su mirada se fijó en Granger con reproche.

El cruce de miradas hostiles entre los jóvenes no pasó por alto por Robert, quien se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Creo que si te quedas pegado en lo que no fue difícilmente avanzarás en lo que puede ser –dijo serio, provocando que el platino fijara sus ojos en él- tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar a solas y me gustaría hacerlo en un futuro no tan lejano, no por ti, por mí o por Hermione, sino por los niños –sintió la mano de su esposa presionando su brazo instándolo a guardar silencio pero hizo caso omiso de ella- como padre entiendo perfectamente tu reacción, creo que tienes mejores modales de los que yo ostento porque, en lo personal, hubiera armado la casa de puta si algo similar me lo hubieran hecho a mí –supo que su hija lo miraba sonrojada y que se había puesto rígida junto a él- pero también como padre en el pasado alguna vez tuve ganas de borrar a golpes tu sonrisa pedante cuando nos cruzábamos en King's Cross y dirigías tus miradas de superioridad a mi hija; aunque ella nunca lo confesó, sé que tuviste mucho que ver en los tragos amargos que pasó en Hogwarts… así que ya ves, tengo sentimientos encontrados en lo que a ti respecta –su mirada seguía fija en la gris, que en ningún momento se había apartado de la suya- pero aquí estamos, con dos preciosos niños que son parte tuya y parte de ella, a los que amo más que nada en el mundo y estoy dispuesto a comenzar de cero contigo si tú también lo estás… por los niños te ofrezco la posibilidad de conocernos aunque te tengo que advertir que no soy alguien que se vaya por las ramas, uno de mis mayores defectos, según mi esposa, es no tener pelos en la lengua al momento de decir las cosas.

-Un poco de diplomacia no te haría mal, querido –intervino Jane tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Draco observaba el rostro un tanto redondeado de Robert Granger y por un momento no supo cómo sentirse: si enojado o avergonzado. Pero una cosa era segura, ese hombre sentado frente a él no se le alejaba mucho de su propia forma de ser cuando se trataba de decir las cosas.

-Agradezco sus palabras directas, señor Granger, yo tampoco me caracterizo por dar rodeos cuando tengo que decir algo –para Draco no pasó por alto que el hombre mayor pareció relajarse con sus palabras- y como entenderá para mí también es primordial una buena relación para bienestar de los niños. Tengo claro que ustedes son una parte muy importante en su vida y que les debo mucho por todo lo que han hecho por ellos estos seis años.

-Cuando se ama no se debe, aunque hubieras estado presente en su vida nuestro amor y forma de actuar no sería diferente… y por favor llámame Robert.

-Lo mismo pido por su parte, llámeme Draco.

El sonido de pasos acercándose y voces cuchicheando frenaron la conversación entre los hombres, pasando escasos segundos antes que Scorpius y Antares aparecieran corriendo delante de Narcisa y Pansy. Al ver a su abuelo, los niños se abalanzaron juntos sobre él, depositando un beso en sus mejillas.

-¡Tata! No te vi llegar –dijo Scorpius feliz mientras se sentaba en su rodilla izquierda y acomodaba su cuerpo a la forma del costado de su abuelo, en una posición que desde la perspectiva de Draco se veía bastante cómoda.

-No hace mucho que llegué –le respondió Robert depositando un beso en su frente y acomodando a Antares en su otra pierna. Cuando vio a las recién llegadas hizo amago de ponerse de pie, pero Narcisa le pidió que no se parara y saludó cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo.

-No se preocupe señor Granger, en unos momentos más estará todo listo y pasaremos a merendar.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes que Antares abandonara a su abuelo para irse a acomodar en las piernas de su padre, quien la recibió gustoso en su regazo. La conversación pasó por el trabajo, la visita a la escuela y el comienzo del entrenamiento de fútbol que comenzaría al día siguiente. Fue ahí cuando Scorpius pareció meditar algo y tras mirar por breves segundos a su padre centró su atención en su abuelo.

-Tata, mi lela me contó que fuiste seleccionado de fútbol en tu universidad.

-Es cierto, era delantero.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a entrenar a… -hizo una pausa tratando de salir del embrollo de nombrar a Draco por su nombre o llamarlo papá. A pesar de su enojo se sentía mal llamándolo por su nombre de pila, pero tampoco quería decirle papá, eso sería darle a entender que lo aceptaba y aún no se sentía confiado en hacerlo ¿por qué su madre no le habló de ellos? Tenía que haber algo que la hizo desconfiar ¿pero qué?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar a quién Scor? –preguntó Robert, instándolo a nombrar de alguna manera a Draco.

-Tata, Scor tiene que entrenar a papá y a los tíos Blaise y Theo para jugar contra mis padrinos y tío Ron –intervino Antares en auxilio de su hermano. Ella sabía que el cabezota de su gemelo se negaba a aceptar a su papá y llamarlo como tal.

A pesar que oyó la intervención de su nieta, Robert no quitó la vista a Scorpius, quien estaba rígido en sus brazos mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Draco. El rostro del platino era calmado y paciente, no trasluciendo el nerviosismo y temor que le provocaba ese silencio para referirse a él; es cierto que lo había autorizado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero internamente sabía que le dolería que lo utilizara.

-¿Scor? –insistió Robert.

Los ojos grises de su nieto, tan similares en color y forma a los de su progenitor, quedaron fijos en los suyos y tardó otro par de largos segundos en tomar una decisión, que sólo de ver las emociones que cruzaron sus rasgos, le significaba todo un conflicto.

-Tenemos que entrenar al equipo de mi "padre" en un mes –dijo al fin, provocando que el resto de los adultos soltaran el aire que estaban reteniendo inconscientemente.

Hermione le sonrió dándole ánimos y alzó la mano para pasarla por sus cabellos, pero sólo se quedó en el intento porque su hijo enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su abuelo para evitar la caricia. Su corazón dolió como si le hubieran puesto un hierro caliente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de ocultar del resto para evitar que se percataran, pero estaba entre serpientes y a ninguna de ellas se le escapó el brillo de los orbes mieles.

Para Draco, a pesar que Scorpius en su primer encuentro le había declarado abiertamente que no lo llamaría "padre", el reconocimiento que hizo ahora no le causó la felicidad que hubiera esperado, le alegraba que no se hubiera dirigido a él por su nombre, pero esa palabra forzada no le dio ninguna satisfacción, de hecho, nunca esas cinco letras le parecieron tan distantes. De acuerdo a su propia educación, él siempre se dirigió a Lucius como "padre" porque era la forma más respetuosa para los de su clase, sin embargo, sabía que en el mundo muggle el apelativo "papá" encerraba una gama de sentimientos más allá del respeto: cercanía, confianza, una relación más estrecha de amor entre padre e hijo, por eso sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que Scorpius cambiara el "padre" por "papá". Además, algo le decía que su hijo había recurrido a esa palabra con una doble intención.

-Por mi parte no hay problema, pero creo que también hay que tener presente la opinión de tu papá –respondió Robert.

Draco observó como Scorpius salía del refugio del cuello de su abuelo para mirarlo directamente, esperando que se negara a su petición, tal vez con la esperanza de sacarse de encima ese tiempo que tendrían que compartir obligadamente según la condición que le hiciera Graham y, que por supuesto, él no iba a desperdiciar. Ya Pansy había reorganizado las agendas de los tres para asegurar, que al menos ese mes, no tuvieran reuniones fuera del país en ninguno de los dos mundos.

-Aunque desde antes hemos observado ese juego, contar con la ayuda de alguien que lo entiende y que lo practicó en forma más profesional nos ayudaría bastante–señaló dirigiéndose directamente a Robert- si dispone del tiempo se lo agradecería muchísimo.

-Entonces no hay nada más que agregar, yo seré su nuevo entrenador y haré que suden la gota gorda para que le ganen a Graham –su sonrisa amplia y sincera terminó por contagiarlos a todos.

-Espero que tú también sudes la gota gorda, cielo –bromeó Jane- mira que se te están juntando "músculos" en algunas partes que antes estaban más que bien.

-¡Y mamá también jugará para el equipo de mis padrinos! –recordó Antares.

-¡!Noooo! Tendrás que usar todo un equipo de protección para no salir de la cancha llena de chichones –se burló su padre, provocando la risa de sus nietos.

-¡Que falta de fe en su hija, Robert! –lo acusó Pansy.

-No te confundas –respondió- cuando se trata de correr mi hija es como una gacela, veloz como nadie, pero si tiene que hacer algo más con los pies que dirigirlos hacia adelante se vuelve un caos… y si más encima le sumas que es como un imán con los balones, te aseguro que hasta las pelotas que no iban para ella terminarán por golpearla.

-Apoyo a Pansy en tu falta de fe, papá… y siempre he jugado con los niños así que te podrías llevar una sorpresa –se defendió la castaña.

Draco observó a sus hijos cruzar miradas y rodar los ojos con complicidad, dándole a entender que no había la mejora en habilidades que pregonaba Granger. Parece que el partido también sería divertido por ese lado.

La aparición de Nimie interrumpió la conversación, la que fue retomada en el comedor de diario que poseía la gran construcción y que daba vista al vasto prado recortado por el bosque que anteriormente Hermione había visitado con Draco para hablar de los niños. La charla continuó con el partido y las posibles tácticas que se podrían emplear, dependiendo la condición física de los tres muchachos y sus habilidades de coordinación. Draco le comentó que los tres eran jugadores de quiditch, lo que implicaba mucha resistencia, equilibrio y buenos reflejos, despertando sin querer la curiosidad de Scorpius que lo miró con un nuevo interés a partir de ese momento.

Terminada la comida los Granger hicieron amago de despedirse, pero la entusiasmada voz de Narcisa invitándolos a conocer el resto de la casa impidió la inminente partida. A nadie le pasó por alto el intercambio de miradas cómplices con su hijo. Fue así como no dejaron de asombrarse con lo acogedora e iluminada que era la construcción a pesar de su impresionante tamaño: recorrieron la amplia cocina, que Jane envidió automáticamente por lo moderna y completa que era, la piscina techada, la oficina privada del platino, el cuarto de lectura de Narcisa y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron al segundo piso.

Robert quedó sorprendido al enterarse que Draco había sido el arquitecto a cargo de la remodelación y los nuevos anexos que presentaba la hermosa casa, particularmente, porque tenía entendido que en el mundo mágico vivían en una mansión de siglos de existencia y erróneamente se había hecho la idea que esta casa sería una réplica de ella. Sin embargo, se encontraba con una construcción que tenía en cada habitación una dimensión armoniosa, con techos altos pero siempre predominando luz, madera, muebles modernos y antiguos, tan bien combinados entre sí que nadie dudaría de la clase a la que pertenecían sus propietarios. Cuando ascendieron por la hermosa escalera de madera de roble, lustrosa e impoluta, llegaron a una amplia estancia no sólo iluminada por gruesos vidrios termolaminados que hacían de techo, sino también de la luz que provenía de los ventanales de los balcones que estratégicamente se ubicaban al final de los cuatro pasillos que separaban la planta alta, permitiendo distintas perspectivas de la propiedad.

Narcisa amplió su sonrisa cuando tomó las manos de los niños y los guió en dirección del pasillo derecho, donde se apreciaban dos puertas por el lado izquierdo y sólo una por el derecho. Abrió la segunda puerta y ante la mirada asombrada de los Granger, pudieron observar una espaciosa habitación infantil decorada en verde y plata, una colorida cama en forma de automóvil y estantes con los juguetes favoritos de Scorpius: autos a escala, transformers, figuras de la Era del Hielo, afiches de su equipo de fútbol favorito, figuras de los Chudley Cannons y para sorpresa de la castaña, la réplica del dragón que había en la habitación de los niños en su propia casa y que recorría las paredes para finalizar en la cabecera de la cama, quedando en una posición claramente de guardián.

-¿Qué te parece Scorpius? Esta es tu habitación –Narcisa estaba impaciente por saber lo que pensaba su nieto -¿te gusta? Le preguntamos a Graham sobre tus gustos y él nos estuvo asesorando –continuó ahora un poco inquieta por la falta de entusiasmo del niño.

-Sólo hay una cama –respondió dirigiendo su atención al centro de la habitación, donde se ubicaba una cama con un precioso diseño de fórmula uno, asociado a los gustos inculcados por Graham a su ahijado- ¿dónde está la cama de Tari?

-¡Oh! –la voz de Narcisa ahora sonó más preocupada y miró con apremio a su hijo, quien a su vez observaba que el rostro de su pequeña se mostraba compungido mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-¿No dormiré con Scor? –preguntó un tanto llorosa, fijando sus preciosos ojos grises en su padre.

-Te preparamos un hermoso dormitorio para ti también, princesa –Draco quería autogolpearse la cabeza por no haber escuchado la recomendación de Graham de preparar una sola habitación, pero en su fuero interno había pensado que al ver habitaciones decoradas especialmente con los gustos de cada uno los haría feliz. Craso error. De inmendiato intuyó que a pesar que la habitación de Antares era digna de una princesa, su hija no le encontraría tal encanto porque su gemelo no estaría con ella.

-Pero no será lo mismo sin Scor –su voz era baja pero audible.

-No te preocupes, pueden solucionarlo con magia –sugirió Scorpius mirando a su madre y pidiendo su ayuda silenciosamente.

-No es tan simple y creo que llevará unos días ¿cierto Draco? –interrumpió Robert, mirando al joven platino que automáticamente achicó a los ojos- en esta ocasión los niños podrían dormir contigo, después de todo los fines de semana comparten cama con Hermione.

Tres pares de ojos grises se miraron entre sí: uno feliz y los otros dos con claro desconcierto. La realidad es que Draco, salvo con Granger, ni de adolescente ni adulto había dormido con nadie y se le hacía extraño compartir su espacio con alguien más; además, ¿y si los aplastaba? ¿Si se giraba muy bruscamente y pasaba a golpearlos? Por su parte Scorpius rechazaba completamente la idea porque sabía que con magia podían resolver el asunto ¿qué importaba tener una cama de princesa junto a su automóvil mientras Tari estuviera con él? ¿Cómo podría cuidarla si dormía en otra habitación? ¿Cómo se aseguraría que su padre no la lastimara si no estaba cerca? Y por último, también podrían cambiar su propia cama a la habitación de Tari. ¿Por qué su abuelo lo ponía en ese aprieto? No pudo evitar mirarlo con enojo y estaba a punto de proponer alternativas cuando su hermana lo interrumpió.

-¡Dormiremos contigo papá! –miró a su gemelo feliz y al apreciar su enojo prefirió no darle importancia- ¡vamos Scor, así podremos hablar con él y nos contará cuentos como lo hace mamá o ver una película o contaremos chistes o podemos ver fotografías!

Había tal entusiasmo en la voz de su pequeña que Draco se sintió culpable por haber tenido la intención de proponer que durmieran con su madre para salir del paso o simplemente arreglar las habitaciones con magia como sugirió Scorpius… y la verdad es que aparte de meterlos en la cama no se le había ocurrido ninguna de las opciones que ella proponía. Tenía claro que su hijo no compartía la felicidad de su hermana pero que a pesar de ello se mantendría a su lado, caso contrario la habría rebatido y no se limitaría a observar con enojo a su abuelo. Y ahí cayó en la cuenta que Robert había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Graham: crear espacios donde Scorpius no se pudiera negar a compartir con él. Pero esto era totalmente distinto ¿debería darle la alternativa?

-Si no quieres dormir en mi habitación Scorpius puedes hacerlo con mi madre -silencio, su mirada hostil en la suya y luego dirigida a su hermana y nuevamente a él, aceptando una situación de antemano decidida.

-Con Antares nunca hemos dormido separados ¿por qué quieren separarnos ustedes? –respondió enojado mirando a su padre y abandonó la habitación con destino desconocido. Antares miró a los adultos pero luego salió disparada tras su hermano.

El silencio predominó en la habitación y Narcisa se sentó en la cama con la decepción marcada en su aristocrático rostro mientras los Granger recorrían la habitación. Draco y Pansy los observaban en silencio y un hondo suspiro brotó desde el pecho de la joven.

-Mírenlo por el lado positivo –dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio- si hubieras preparado una sola habitación no tendrías la oportunidad que se te ha presentado. Los niños siempre han tenido como un ritual el dormir con Hermione las noches de viernes y sábado y ahora podrán hacer lo mismo contigo –sonrió a Draco dándole ánimos- ¿acaso no disfrutabas dormir con tus padres de niño?

-Nos costó un mundo sacarlo de nuestra cama –intervino Narcisa- pero me preocupa la reacción de Scorpius, tal vez no sería bueno forzarlo a dormir con Draco si podemos solucionarlo con magia.

-Iré a hablar con él –dijo Draco mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-No Malfoy –lo frenó Hermione- yo lo haré, en estos momentos créeme cuando te digo que no es un buen momento, te puedo asegurar que en su carácter tus genes son los dominantes y sería como enfrentarte a ti mismo a esa edad.

-No puedo hacerme a un lado cada vez que meto la pata Granger y salgas tú a solucionar el problema, Scorpius también debe aprender a escucharme.

-Draco tiene razón hija –intervino su padre- pero sería mejor que lo aborden juntos esta vez.

Con reticencia, ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación en busca de sus hijos, aunque la construcción era tan grande que para la castaña era un poco difícil predecir dónde se podrían encontrar los niños. Sin embargo, Draco parecía no tener este problema ya que sin dudarlo se dirigió a la escalera y bajó de dos en dos los escalones, cruzando uno de los pasillos de la primera planta y saliendo por la terraza en dirección al jardín trasero. Hermione apuró el paso para no quedar atrás aunque esto significaba tener que prácticamente correr tras él, _"por qué seré tan baja"_ se lamentó con rabia.

Cuando cruzaron el jardín ubicaron a los niños unos 20 metros más allá, Scorpius le daba la espalda a Antares y esta trataba de tirarlo del brazo sin éxito, aparentemente también estaba enojado con ella. Hermione paró un momento para tomar aire y Draco restó velocidad a sus pasos para dar tiempo a los niños que lo vean. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron como padre e hija Antares no corrió a sus brazos sino que permaneció lealmente junto a su gemelo, quien a pesar de haberlo visto cuando volteó un momento la cabeza, le dio nuevamente la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

-¡Scorpius! –lo llamó Draco, pero el niño rebeldemente continuó su camino, seguido de cerca por su hermana.

-¡Scor! –lo llamó esta vez su madre; el resultado fue el mismo.

Ambos adultos recorrieron el mismo trayecto hasta encontrarse con los niños en medio del bosque y con Scorpius tirando piedras al riachuelo. Draco desaceleró el paso para acercarse lentamente hasta él y acuclillarse de tal forma de quedar a su altura, sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas pero necesitaba que su hijo lo mirara, ya estaba bueno de que le dieran la espalda sin siquiera otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, esta vez lo escucharía. Cuando lo vio agacharse para recoger otra piedrecilla lo detuvo por los hombros con suavidad pero con la firmeza suficiente para girarlo y quedar frente a frente. Lo vio temblar levemente por el frío, con el apuro todos habían salido al frío de la tarde sin abrigo alguno y ahora el viento soplaba fuerte entre los árboles, haciendo que sus cabellos se agitaran y las hojas volaran a su alrededor. Sin dudarlo sacó su varita y aplicó un hechizo no verbal para mantenerlo caliente y luego apuntó a Antares, ubicada a poco más de medio metro de su hermano; los adultos podían aguantarlo.

-Creo que antes de juzgarme deberías permitir que me explique –dijo con voz calmada, desviando su mano izquierda para alzar la barbilla de su pequeño que se negaba a mirarlo- Scorpius, de verdad estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo por comprender tus sentimientos y darte el tiempo para que nos vayamos conociendo pero también debes cooperar, esto también es difícil para mí –esperó un segundo antes de continuar cuando las miradas grises se encontraron- no me malinterpretes, cuando digo que es difícil sólo me refiero a la distancia que hay entre nosotros, no imaginas cuánto deseo poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y mimarte como lo hago con tu hermana, pero me contengo porque te prometí darte tiempo.

Los ojos de Scorpius lo observaron fijamente, tratando de determinar su sinceridad y luchando contra sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez había reaccionado irracionalmente y su padre de verdad no quería separarlo de Antares… sólo por esta vez lo escucharía.

-Pero nos hiciste dormitorios separados, mi padrino sabe que siempre hemos compartido habitación –reprochó.

-Y reconozco que fue un error –se disculpó- es solo que pensé que les gustaría tener un espacio propio que reflejara sus gustos personales, no lo vi como una separación –se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello con frustración y la otra la mantuvo sobre el pequeño hombro- verás, soy hijo único, mi padre también lo fue y por el lado materno no tuve otros primos con los cuales compartir, hay muchas cosas de convivencia entre niños que desconozco.

-¿Y la mamá de Teddy? –lo interrumpió- ¿acaso no era tu prima?

-Lo era, pero me llevaba algunos años y nuestras familias estaban distanciadas –explicó sin dar mayores detalles- a lo que voy es que no sé cómo es la vida entre hermanos, cómo es compartir tu espacio, tus juguetes y tu tiempo… desde niño todo fue sólo para mí y cuando entré al colegio las cosas no cambiaron porque gozaba de una condición económica privilegiada –sus miradas se mantenían enlazadas y su mano se alzó para acariciar sus finos cabellos, fue agradable que Scorpius no lo rechazara- estoy aprendiendo cómo ser padre, como adulto sé manejar negocios y situaciones que ni imaginas pero esto es totalmente nuevo, tú y Antares son el mayor reto y a la vez mayor motivación que existe hoy en mi vida… no sé cómo explicarlo de otra manera más que asegurándote que son lo mejor que me ha sucedido y sólo quiero recuperar en alguna medida todos los años que me he perdido –su mirada ahora viajó hasta Antares y le sonrió con dulzura, recibiendo como recompensa una sonrisa que opacaría al mismo sol.

Los ojos de Scorpius parecían taladrarlo y querer llegar a lo más profundo de él ¿cómo podía un niño de esa edad tener una mirada tan intensa, tan cargada de sentimientos? ¿Qué más podía hacer que dejar que leyera en sus rasgos lo que tan necesitadamente quería saber? Así que abrió su corazón y dejó que su rostro también reflejara todo el dolor y la emoción que sentía por estar cerca de él en estos momentos… esta sinceridad era algo que sólo se permitía con su madre, amigos y ahora sus hijos.

Hermione observaba asombrada el intercambio de palabras de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio a Draco quitarse la careta y mostrarle su alma desnuda a su hijo. Cuando los capturaron y llevaron a Malfoy Manor por primera vez había visto a Draco abatido emocionalmente pero siempre tratando de ocultar la profundidad de ese temor; sin embargo ahora, voluntariamente estaba permitiendo que Scorpius viera lo vulnerable y temeroso que se sentía por su rechazo, que leyera en sus expresiones el inmenso amor que sentía por él y su hermana y lo frágil que era ante ellos, e internamente rogó a Merlín que su hijo dejara a un lado su orgullo y se entregara al amor que ahora claramente ella podía ver sentía por su padre. Pero al parecer era mucho más obstinado que ellos dos juntos, porque dio un paso atrás y volteó a verla directamente a ella.

-Tú también eres hija única pero no eres como él. -Nuestras educaciones son distintas, el mundo muggle está más avanzado en algunos términos de relaciones familiares y sociales que el mundo mágico y tu papá pertenece a una clase muy tradicional, al igual que sus padres –se acercó con calma hasta su pequeño y ahora fue ella quien se acuclilló para quedar a su altura- cuando ingresen al colegio te darás cuenta que hay mucho más de lo que ves en nuestra familia y los magos y brujas que conoces. Dudo que tu abuela Narcisa alguna vez haya lavado la loza después de una comida o ella misma haya preparado un plato y no es porque no quiera, sino porque así la criaron, al igual que a tu tía Andrómeda.

-Pero tía Andrómeda cocina para Teddy y hace muchas cosas –refutó.

-Lo sé cariño y eso demuestra que todos podemos cambiar si lo deseamos y también podemos aprender cosas que ignoramos si las personas están dispuestas a apoyarnos –le acarició con dulzura la mejilla mientras su hijo procesaba seriamente lo que le había dicho. Entonces su rostro giró hacia su padre y lo miró interrogante, Draco automáticamente se preparó para lo que venía.

-¿Odias a mi madre?

El platino mayor miró de inmediato a la castaña que lentamente se paró para enfrentarlo. Eran muchas las emociones que habían estado en juego estos últimos cinco días y pensar en la leona más que para despotricar contra ella era lo único que se había permitido. Y ahora su hijo le preguntaba si la odiaba y con la mirada le estaba exigiendo una respuesta sincera. ¿Odiaba a Granger? Suspiró profundamente tratando de buscar en su interior si esa era la palabra que reflejaba su sentir hacia ella.

-No –respondió tras unos minutos- no la odio, sólo siento mucha ira hacia ella por haberme privado de ustedes.

-¿Se te pasará algún día? –preguntó Antares con voz trémula.

-En algún momento sucederá, princesa –dijo caminando hacia ella e inclinándose para cogerla en brazos- pero ahora todo es muy reciente, tu hermano es un ejemplo que necesitamos tiempo para que nuestras emociones se acomoden.

Scorpius miró a su padre y no pudo rebatirlo, sus palabras ahora se habían vuelto en su contra. Así que optó por girarse y comenzar el recorrido de vuelta a la casa, pero cuando llevaba recorrido escasos metros se volteó para gritarle:

-Dormiré contigo y Antares –y tras esas palabras continuó su camino desapareciendo en el sendero.

-Scorpius sí te quiere papá pero siempre ha sido un terco, comenzamos a buscarte porque él quiso –lo tranquilizó Antares mientras acompañaba sus palabras con caricias simultáneas en su cabello y mejillas- ¿me puedes bajar? iré con Scor –y apenas su padre la puso en el suelo salió corriendo en busca de su hermano.

Una vez solos, desde su gran altura Draco miró a la castaña quien le devolvió la mirada estoicamente y aunque sus ojos tenían el brillo de las lágrimas ninguna de ellas resbaló por sus mejillas. Inmediatamente notó el cambio en la chica, sabía que aceptaba su grado de culpa en la situación actual y que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para remediarlo, pero cuando la vio alzar orgullosa el mentón supo que la etapa de docilidad había concluido. Sin mediar palabras se volteó y cuadró los hombros, iniciando el mismo trayecto que los niños hace momentos atrás; la postura de su cabeza le recordó a cuando se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su pequeña y respingada nariz apuntando el cielo, era claro para él que la princesa de Gryffindor había regresado.

* * *

Blaise escuchaba atento el resumen que hacían Draco y Theo del problema de la oficina de Viena y los avances logrados hasta el momento. Los tres habían coincidido en despedir al equipo completo ya que indudablemente habían fallado las líneas directas de supervisión; por otra parte el cuerpo legal mágico ya había realizado las denuncias correspondientes y ejecutado todas las recomendaciones de Granger para asegurar las penas correspondientes según grado de responsabilidad.

En ese momento se encontraban en la cómoda y amplia oficina que adecuaron en la villa para trabajar por las noches. Ocupaban los cómodos sillones dispuestos alrededor de una mesa de centro que en esos momentos estaban llenas de documentos.

-Debemos asegurarnos que las medidas sean ejemplarizadoras para que nadie más se tiente y crean que estamos perdiendo el control de las empresas –comentó Theo.

-Concuerdo contigo –apoyó el moreno- son muchos los puestos de trabajo que dependen de una buena gestión, no podemos darnos el lujo de tirar por la borda todos estos años de quemarnos las pestañas día y noche para salir adelante.

-Al menos quedó probado que el equipo de auditoría externa está cumpliendo bien su función –prosiguió Theo, llenando nuevamente su vaso con whisky de fuego.

Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en Draco que giraba su vaso entre los dedos mientras su vista vagaba ausente más allá del ventanal, sin ver nada más que la oscuridad de la noche de la última semana de octubre.

-¿Algún problema Draco del que no estemos enterados?

Ante la mención de su nombre el rubio salió de sus cavilaciones y fijó sus ojos grises en su amigo.

-Disculpa Theo, estaba en otra parte ¿decías?

-Amigo, tienes la misma cara de perdido que le veíamos antes a Lunática Lovegood –lo toreó, más que nada para levantarle el ánimo porque se veía bastante alicaído. La realidad es que la rubia había cambiado esa apreciación de antaño en la reunión sostenida en casa de la leona.

-Mi madrina no es ninguna lunática –escucharon una voz infantil reclamar a sus espaldas.

Theo lanzó una maldición y ofreció una disculpa con la mirada a su amigo que ahora se la devolvía enojado. Era consciente de las dificultadas que tenía Draco con Scorpius para agregarle otra más por su falta precaución ¿en qué momento había entrado?

-Tienes razón Scorpius –se disculpó ahora con su sobrino- no debí llamarla así.

-Mi madrina es muy inteligente y me quiere mucho.

-Theo no quiso ofender a Luna intencionalmente, Scorpius –intervino Draco tratando de salvar la situación- es sólo un apodo que le dábamos en el colegio.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con ella? –volvió a la carga el pequeño contra Theo.

-No había hablado nunca con ella hasta hace poco, prometo nunca más llamarla por ese apodo ¿me perdonas? –insistió el castaño para restablecer la buena relación que tenía con su sobrino hasta hace breves minutos.

-No es a mí a quienes debes pedirle perdón sino a ella –lo enfrentó orgulloso sin abandonar su postura entre el marco y la puerta entreabierta.

-Lamentablemente ella y yo no coincidimos en los mismos lugares para ofrecérselo personalmente.

-El miércoles que viene es el cumpleaños de mi abuela Jane y mi madrina siempre asiste, ahí podrás disculparte con ella ¿lo harás?

Theo se sintió literalmente acorralado y era consciente que a pesar de su ira Draco estaba aguantando la carcajada lo mismo que Blaise.

-Te juro que si tu abuela Jane nos invita me disculparé con Luna en tu presencia –caminó hasta la puerta y le estiró la mano para cerrar el trato- ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?

Por el rabillo del ojo Theo vio a Blaise darle la espalda, deducía que con la intención que el niño no viera que ya no contenía la risa, y a Draco observar, sin demostrar burla, en la interacción que se estaba dando entre él y su hijo ahora. ¡No podía creer que mini Malfoy estuviera dudando de su palabra! ¡Y alguna vez había dicho que era imposible que exista otro Draco en el planeta! ¡Merlín, debía ser cosa de genética!

-Te quiero mucho Scorpius pero escúchame bien –se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos- nunca dudes de las promesas que tu padre, Blaise, Pansy, tu abuela Narcisa o yo te hagamos, porque la única forma que no las cumplamos será que nos hayan secuestrado o estemos muertos ¿está claro? –a pesar de la inflexión y firmeza de su voz el pequeño ni se asustó ni retrocedió, realmente era digno hijo de su padre.

-Está bien, me aseguraré que mi abuela Jane los invite para que puedas disculparte con mi madrina –alzó su brazo y sus pequeños dedos quedaron sepultados en la gran mano que se cerró sobre la de él- Antares quiere ir a la cama –le dijo a Draco y acto seguido salió con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

-¿Acabo de ser reprendido por un niño de seis años? –murmuró el castaño verificando que ya no estaba cerca y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ahora sí que las carcajadas de Blaise no se hicieron esperar y resonaron en la habitación, a los pocos segundos Draco se unió a la risa de su amigo mientras Theo los miraba incrédulo.

-Esa es mi pequeña serpiente –dijo Draco con orgullo encaminándose a la puerta que hace poco había cerrado Theo- ahora si me disculpan debo ir a hacer dormir a mis hijos –y sin esperar otro comentario abandonó la habitación.

Recorrió la cocina, la sala de estar que habitualmente ocupaba su madre, la sala de televisión y ante el sonido de risas proveniente del piso superior comenzó a subir las escaleras. No tuvo problemas para identificar que lo que quiera que hacía reír tanto a todos provenía de su habitación y dirigió allí sus pasos, la puerta entreabierta le permitió ver algo que en primera instancia lo dejó choqueado: los niños saltaban en su cama que estaba completamente desordenada mientras su madre reía divertida. Al abrir completamente la puerta Antares caminó con calma hasta la cama y antes de llegar Antares se lanzó imprudentemente hacia sus brazos y sólo los reflejos adquiridos como buscador impidieron que cayera al suelo.

-Papá- rió feliz y se apretó con brazos y piernas a su cuello y cuerpo respectivamente.

-¡Princesa, pudiste haberte caído y golpeado! -la reprendió, aunque no pudo evitar depositar un beso en su frente.

-Sabía que me ibas a atrapar -respondió segura, conmoviendo el corazón de su padre por su fe ciega en él.

-Pude no haberlo logrado.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho Scor lo hubiera impedido -dijo riendo y Draco miró a su hijo que se encontraba como a metro y medio de ellos- usa su magia para evitar que me lastime y yo hago lo mismo con él -aclaró como si lo que comentaba fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Es bueno saberlo -murmuró mirando a su madre desconcertado y sin saber qué más decir. Narcisa alzó los hombros con el mismo desconcierto.

-Ya es hora de prepararse para la cama -señaló la matriarca Malfoy poniéndose de pie- iré por las pijamas que están en sus habitaciones -mientras hablaba ya estaba con dirección a la salida.

-Vamos a lavarnos los dientes Tari o mi tata se dará cuenta mañana -la apuró Scorpius y Draco los vio a ambos desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Al parecer los niños habían estado revisando su gran habitación y no pudo evitar mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa era su nueva vida ahora, su privacidad hasta cierta medida se había acabado y por lo visto eso sería siempre así los fines de semana, lo cambiaría: ni bajo amenaza de un avada kedabra. Llamó a Nimie y tras una breve orden la elfina puso nuevamente todo en su lugar, sin embargo, cuando hubo terminado la notó extrañamente nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo Nimie?

El pequeño ser se movía inquieta y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento amo, Nimie debía castigarse por no haber consultado al amo primero pero la joven amita insistió tanto e impidió a Nimie comentarle algo y no me atreví a contradecirla...

-Ya sabes que tienes prohibido golpearte Nimie... ahora dime qué es lo que hizo mi hija que no te atreviste a decirme antes.

-Esto...

Draco siguió a su elfina hacia el gran cuarto adjunto que contenía su ropa y demás accesorios de vestir y abrió de par en par sus ojos cuando al abrir uno de los cajones con su ropa interior vio pulcramente ordenada en el extremo izquierdo dos prendas pequeñas de lencería, donde por en la parte superior se apreciaba un dibujo de la película infantil La Bella y La Bestia. La elfa apuntó el costado superior y vio una chaqueta infantil colgada junto a uno de sus ternos ¿cómo subió Antares allí?, junto a sus zapatos habían unos de cuero rosado que se veían pequeñísimos al lado de sus finos zapatos de cuero.

-Nimie retirará todo ahora amo.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa y volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su pequeña serpiente ya había marcado territorio.

-¿Y la ropa de Scorpius?

-El amito no trajo nada amo, sólo regañó a la amita por poner sus cosas acá, le dijo que usted se molestaría.

-Has un espacio también para él y trae sus cosas.

-¡Papá! -escuchó que lo llamaba Antares.

-Voy enseguida princesa -le respondió mientras se encaminaba aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo está se transformó en una mueca de horror y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo cuando la vio desnuda en el marco de la puerta del baño, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-¿Te bañas con nosotros? Scorpius puso a correr el agua, debes temperarla como lo hace mamá para que no esté caliente ¿papá? -preguntó dudosa cuando el rubio le dio la espalda.

En ese momento entró Narcisa y la ropa que traía en las manos cayó al piso al ver a su nieta desnuda y su hijo más rojo que los colores de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

-Quédate con ellos por favor.

-Pero ¿dónde vas a esta hora? -interrogó cuando lo vio encaminarse a la puerta, mas cualquier duda sobre su próximo paradero quedó aclarada cuando lo escuchó bufar con enojo:

-¡Granger!

* * *

Acá está el nuevo capítulo que ha costado un poco que saliera por problemas de tiempo, sin embargo disfruté mucho el escribirlo. Me gusta esta relación de Draco con Scorpius, creo que un hijo de él no podría ser de otra forma y por otro lado me gusta pensar que nuestro dragón sólo tendría paciencia de oro con sus hijos y sólo por ellos aceptaría cosas que no haría por nadie más. También quisiera saludar a todas las lector s de Venezuela, espero que se encuentren bien y que lo que está ocurriendo en su país no las alcance fuertemente, independiente del lado político en el que se encuentren. Un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Sabina -


	19. Chapter 19

**_No exageres Malfoy_ **

El agua caliente estaba haciendo maravillas sobre su cuerpo, tal vez estaba abusando de la temperatura porque el cuarto de baño estaba cubierto de vapor y su piel enrojecida, pero necesitaba quitarse de encima toda la tensión del día y ahora que se encontraba sola podía mimarse sin estar al pendiente que Scorpius o Antares la necesitaran para algo. ¡Merlín, los extrañaba! No habían transcurrido tres horas desde que los dejó en casa de Malfoy y su corazón pesaba. Sabía que estarían bien cuidados pero no era la misma sensación que cuando dormían en casa de sus padres, Graham, Harry o los Weasley… bueno, no eran tantas las ocasiones, las tenía contadas con los dedos de las manos y con suerte eran ocho las que no habían dormido con ella cerca. Y ahora debería hacerse a la idea que por un tiempo esto sucedería con frecuencia.

Una vez más aplicó jabón sobre la esponja y volvió a pasarla por sus hombros y vientre, aspirando el maravilloso aroma a almendras que se intensificaba con la temperatura del agua. Permitió a los recuerdos del día llenar su mente y comenzó a analizarlos con calma. Rememoró lo segura y satisfecha que se sintió cuando Draco llegó a El Profeta en la mañana y en lugar de acercarse a su madre fue directamente a ella, por un segundo su cercanía le transmitió que realmente le importaba y se preocupaba por ella y cuando le pidió que dejara todo en sus manos porque tenía un as bajo la manga… ¡Merlín! Todas sus células le gritaron que confiara en él y cediera en este punto… y tuvo razón, porque si bien ella hubiera acorralado al director del periódico sabía que el freno a Skeeter sólo hubiera durado con suerte unos meses, pero Draco literalmente la había aniquilado y de paso había protegido no sólo a sus hijos, sino a todos los seres queridos de ambos. Y luego su mente se trasladó a ese momento en el bosque cuando el platino bajó todas sus defensas ante Scorpius y le permitió ver su alma… y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos porque ella también pudo, por primera vez, apreciar a Draco Malfoy al desnudo. Fue tan claro como el agua todo el amor que el rubio siente por sus hijos, el dolor que le causa el rechazo de Scorpius, el anhelo por estrecharlo en sus brazos, la esperanza que lo acepte y el miedo intenso de perderlos.

Por experiencia era consciente que como amante era extremadamente apasionado, como hijo dedicado, como amigo leal e intuía que era un hombre de sentimientos intensos, el 99.9% del tiempo encubiertos por su máscara de frialdad, pero jamás lo había presenciado directamente. Su corazón le dolió físicamente cuando asimiló que la mujer de la que se enamorara tendría un hombre que la adoraría y protegería de todo y de todos, que sería un esposo fiel y siempre estaría para su familia. Cualquiera podría decir que esas eran características muy Gryffindor imposibles de encontrar en un Slytherin, pero nadie había presenciado lo que ella: que Draco Malfoy no sabe querer a medias, que todo lo que pasó en la guerra le enseñó a valorar y cuidar a quienes también le abrían con la misma intensidad su corazón; por eso cuidaba tanto a su madre y protegía la relación con sus amigos, por eso estaba tan herido por la separación de sus hijos, porque en la actualidad tal vez podía sentir consideración por un grupo más extenso de personas, pero verdadero amor sólo por pocos. Y ella no estaba incluida en ese grupo.

Pero ya estaba bien de lamentos, ella era una leona que había estado lamiendo sus heridas por demasiado tiempo. Tal vez fue necesario en su momento, todo le había caído encima como una avalancha que la arrastraba sin poder vislumbrar dónde pararía y dejarse llevar había sido una solución. Reconocía que todos tuvieron razón en advertirla sobre las consecuencias de negarle a Draco su derecho de ser padre pero sus motivos al hacerlo fueron legítimos. ¿Fue prejuiciosa como él la acusaba? Ahora aceptaba que lo fue. Tal vez temió tanto por ella como por los niños al no querer arriesgarse a sufrir, pero jamás el que sea un exmortífago fue una razón ¿Por qué Draco no podía verlo así? No podía cambiar el pasado ni las decisiones ya tomadas, no podían seguir viviendo de los tal vez sino de las certezas y tan cierto como que Merlín era el mago más grande y sabio de la historia, la verdad es que ellos en ese entonces no se amaban y su sentido de la familia era diferente: para ella el matrimonio se basaba en el amor, para él en la tradición y obligaciones de los sangre pura. ¿Dónde hubieran llegado? Sí, su decisión en ese punto fue la correcta, el error fue ocultarle por años la existencia de los niños. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo colaborar para que el acercamiento entre Draco y Scorpius se produzca lo más pronto posible, por eso también había cedido a la petición de su madre de dejarlos quedarse con él y Narcisa, porque ya no se trataba de conceder sólo por el platino sino porque se daba cuenta que aunque Scorpius aparentaba hacerse el fuerte también le dolía la distancia con su padre. Pero hasta ahí llegaba su culpa y por su bienestar emocional era el momento de recuperar el control de su vida.

La ducha caliente definitivamente logró su cometido pero ya sus dedos se estaban arrugando, así que cerró el grifo y se percató que el vapor estaba tan cerrado que su baño parecía sauna. Abrió la corredera de vidrio y tomó una de las esponjosas toallas con la que comenzó a quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello. Desnuda se paró frente al espejo y pasó la mano para ver su reflejo, pero inmediatamente volvió a empañarse ¡era el colmo, parecía que ni el espejo quería verla! Se rió de sí misma y miró a su alrededor, por lo menos el vapor ya se estaba diluyendo y parecía un cuarto de baño normal… ahora a secarse el cuerpo y buscar su pijama ¿dónde lo había dejado? Mientras se pasaba la toalla por la piernas y el agua del cabello le escurría por la espalda, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y por la puerta entre abierta lo vio estirado a los pies de su cama _¡despistada!_ Se reprendió mentalmente y elevó sus brazos para volver a pasar la toalla por su cabello y fue precisamente en ese momento que la puerta se abrió hasta atrás.

-¡Granger, ¿no escuchas que te llamo? ¿por qué…

Se quedó congelada en esa posición con los ojos extremadamente abiertos ¿por qué Malfoy le estaba reclamando algo en su casa a esta hora? ¿y por qué la estaba traspasando con la mirada? Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de su desnudez y un profundo rubor cubrió no sólo sus mejillas, sino también orejas y cuello.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy, sal de aquí! ¿Acaso no respetas la privacidad? –mientras hablaba se cubrió como pudo los pechos y lo que alcanzaba a tapar la toalla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para cerrarla; el rubio pareció salir de su trance pero no se movió- ¡sal de aquí Malfoy para que pueda secarme tranquila! -le gritó.

El rubio volvió a recorrerla con la mirada y finalmente se movió.

-He hecho algo más que mirarte antes, Granger, no se de dónde viene tanta timidez ahora -dijo serio y cuando vio que el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó y la furia se reflejaba en sus ojos se movió en el momento preciso para evitar que le cerrara la puerta en la cara y sus aristocráticos rasgos quedaran estampados en la blanca madera.

Hermione tomó aire y esperó unos segundos para calmarse, Malfoy no tardaría en volver a buscarla si demoraba. Y ahí cayó en que los niños no estaban con él ¿les abría sucedido algo? preocupada abrió la puerta para ir por su pijama y tomar la varita del velador para secar su cabello, Malfoy debía estar aguardándola en el primer piso... o eso pensó cuando avanzó hacia la cama. El rubio estaba parado con la parte superior de su pijama de franela con ositos, el mismo que había usado cuando fueron a Eastbourne y ante el fiasco su cuerpo se ruborizó entero en esta ocasión.

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! - le gritó exasperada mientras a toda prisa le quitaba la prenda y la pasaba abrochada por su cabeza para luego deslizarla por sus brazos; con la misma rapidez le quitó el pantalón que el rubio también había tomado y lo subió por sus piernas hasta asegurarlo en su estrecha cintura.

Y hasta ahí llegó el escaso control de la situación porque el rubio la cogió del brazo derecho y comenzó a tirar de ella con dirección a la escalera.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -bufó- ¿le sucedió algo a los niños? -tiró de su manga para tratar de detenerlo pero fue imposible.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de educación le estás dando a mis hijos? -le reclamó cuando estaban junto a la chimenea y los metía a ambos en ella.

-¿Qué?

En tres segundos estaban saliendo al pasillo central de la villa y Draco la tiraba por unos de los corredores laterales.

-¡Te pregunté qué tipo de educación le estás dando a mis hijos! -siseó enojado y ella continuaba sin comprender- ¿sabes que mi hija se paseó desnuda ante mi mientras Scorpius, imagino que en las mismas condiciones, llenaba la tina de mi baño? ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡también me preguntó si me bañaría con ellos.

Hermione lo miraba con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos mieles y ante el espanto que reflejaban sus atractivos rasgos no pudo menos que comenzar a reír estrepitosamente ¿ese era el gran problema? El rubio pareció molestarse aún más y sin miramientos la metió a una habitación que ni siquiera se preocupó en revisar.

-Malfoy, eso es algo normal son niños... -enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Normal? ¿te parece normal que mi hija de seis años camine desnuda ante mi, frente a su hermano? -como su voz se fue elevando sacó su varita y silenció el cuarto posiblemente para evitar que los niños los escucharan, según dedujo. Maldito Malfoy que no le dio tiempo a tomar su varita y traerla consigo, caso contrario ya le habría lanzado un hechizo para que se callara.

-¿Bueno y tú piensas que nació con ropa? -respondió ahora enojada ¿quién era él para cuestionar cómo estaba educando a los niños?- ni que fuera la primera mujer que ves desnuda.

-¡Ella no es una mujer, es mi niña, mi bebé! -rebatió molesto- y las niñas deben ser recatadas con su cuerpo... por lo menos las niñas de buena cuna.

-¿Estás loco o cuando niño te dieron leche de ogro? ¡Estás prácticamente insinuando que mi hija es una exhibicionista! -le gritó enojada.

-¡Nuestra hija, Granger, N.U.E.S.T.R.A! -recalcó enojado- y yo jamás utilizaría esos términos con ella.

Hermione tomó aire y trató de calmarse mientras observaba al rubio. Sus educaciones definitivamente eran contrarias y tal vez en la rigidez que aún reinaba en la sociedad mágica todo esto podría considerarse chocante. Trató de ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Malfoy, te voy a pedir que me des unos segundos -cuando lo vio a abrir la boca levantó molesta la mano para callarlo- en realidad te lo voy a exigir porque no voy a permitir que me estés cuestionando como madre sólo porque ves las cosas desde tu punto de vista.

Los ojos grises seguían fijos en ella y sus rasgos se veían tensos por el enojo. Exhaló un hondo suspiro cuando vio la decisión de la castaña en hacerse escuchar.

-Bien, Granger, trata de explicarte si puedes.

-Existen muchas diferencias en la forma de criar a los hijos en el mundo muggle y el mágico y creo que más aún con las familias sangre pura como la tuya -comenzó- para los muggles es normal que la madre amamante a sus hijos y que ambos padres participen equitativamente en su cuidado porque va fortaleciendo su relación y la seguridad de los niños... es normal que un hombre cambie pañales, los bañe, cocine e incluso colabore con los quehaceres del hogar.

-Eso me suena a convertir a los hombres en elfos domésticos.

-¡Elfos no, Malfoy! sólo parte de una familia. No niego que también existen hombres que no colaboran ni hacen esos menesteres, pero no es menos cierto que a veces es por falta de tiempo, machismo o porque su condición económica les permite contar con empleados que lo hagan por ellos, pero la relación nunca es la misma. Las hora del baño o cuando compartes tu tiempo con ellos en distintas actividades permite que se abran a ti, se crea otro tipo de nexo más sólido y créeme que cuando sucede no existe nada mejor en el mundo.

El rubio parecía meditar sus palabras y movía negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, no convencido de la explicación de la castaña.

-Scorpius y Antares siempre han compartido habitación y desde bebés se han bañado juntos porque créeme que no es fácil atender dos niños de la misma edad al mismo tiempo, ellos no le dan a su desnudez un contexto sexual como supones -continuó- mucho menos verán tu cuerpo ni el mío bajo esa mirada -quiso reír nuevamente cuando el rubio se ruborizó, seguramente recordando a Antares desnuda frente a él o a sí mismo exponerse desnudo ante ella- con este tipo de relación no poseen el morbo de espiar a alguien tras una puerta porque saben perfectamente que un hombre tiene pene y una mujer vagina...

-¡Suficiente, Granger! creo que te has excedido, no voy a permitir... -se acercó amenazante a ella y la castaña no retrocedió.

-¡Pues no se trata de permitir, Malfoy, porque los niños incluso en el colegio tienen biología donde les enseñan didácticamente a conocer su cuerpo, justamente para quitar el morbo que sólo poseen los adultos como tú! -reclamó molesta levantando la mano para chocar su dedo índice en el fuerte pecho- y soy yo la que no voy a permitir que cuestiones la educación que les estoy dando sólo porque no los estoy criando como mojigatos y tratando su cuerpo como tabú... eso hoy en día es exponerlos a más peligros que protegerlos.

-¡No es morbo, es decoro!

-¡Decoro mi culo! eres tú el que invadió mi casa y me trajo a la rastra porque le dio pudor ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hija! ¡Evoluciona Malfoy, porque harás que los niños le den un sentido negativo y sientan vergüenza por algo que sólo te afecta a tí! -le gritó.

-¡No me voy a bañar desnudo con mi hija, ni siquiera con Scorpius! ¡Por Merlín, es como invadir su privacidad!

-¡Pues entonces no lo hagas, nadie te obliga! pero tampoco la hagas sentir incómoda... no entiendo cómo te resulta menos invasivo que una elfina o una criada bañe a tus hijos que su propio padre -le reprochó.

Un fuerte suspiro de frustración salió de lo profundo del pecho del rubio... era visible que ahora estaba en el dilema de no querer herir los sentimientos de sus hijos. Sin duda esta era una situación a la que el gran Draco Malfoy jamás se había enfrentado, mucho menos contemplado.

-¡Grrrrr...! -gruñó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y jalando sus finos y sedosos cabellos- ¿te das cuenta en la disyuntiva que me colocas con tu educación? Ellos pensarán que los rechazo o que me desligo si le pido a Nimie que se encargue de su aseo, todo porque a tí te ha dado por hacer la bañera comunitaria... esta bien Granger, le daré una oportunidad a tu método muggle, pero desde ya te advierto que si veo que es perjudicial aplicaremos el mío.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, la castaña con la cabeza prácticamente echada hacia atrás para reafirmar su posición.

-¡Escúchame bien, Malfoy, si no te gusta mi método no lo hagas en TU CASA, pero EN LA MÍA, seguiremos como hasta ahora y nos veremos en pelota con los niños hasta que ellos mismos sientan que llegó el momento en que cada uno necesita su privacidad! -soltó un hondo suspiro antes de agregar- en mi casa no existen las puertas cerradas, es imposible cuando tienes niños cerca y así continuará.

Para Hermione era evidente que el rubio se estaba conteniendo y que por él la discusión podría continuar por horas, pues bien, ella estaba preparada para seguir porque en este punto no daría marcha atrás. No supo cuánto se mantuvieron así hasta que un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos.

-Créanme que verlos ha sido mejor que ir al cine -comentó Blaise soltando una carcajada a la que se unieron Pansy y Theo- ¿Así que nuestro dragón se vio atemorizado por el cuerpo de su princesa de seis años?

Tanto Hermione como Draco se giraron para observar a los otros jóvenes presentes, cómodamente sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos que poseía la habitación, claramente una oficina por el escritorio y demás muebles, y con un paquete de palomitas de maíz en la mano, seguramente invocados cuando ellos entraron sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Muérete Blaise! -masculló Draco enojado.

-A propósito Granger -la picó Theo- muy sexy tu pijama.

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y en un acto impulsivo Draco se colocó frente a ella para cubrirla de la vista de sus amigos mientras estiraba el brazo para abrir la puerta instándola a salir de allí.

-¡Demasiado tarde dragón! -escucharon gritar a Pansy mientras se alejaban por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y acompañados del sonido de sus risas burlonas.

* * *

Draco, como una forma de castigar a la castaña por la situación que estaba viviendo en estos momentos, daba grandes zancadas a sabiendas que la obligaba prácticamente a correr para llevarle el paso. Era una niñería, lo sabía, pero necesitaba sacarse un poco de la frustración que lo embargaba antes de llegar a su habitación y enfrentar a los niños, más que todo a Antares. A mitad de las escaleras la escuchó nuevamente bufar enojada pero no le importó, aceleró aún más el paso y antes de lo que quisiera se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Se tomó unos segundos para darle tiempo de llegar a la leona y cuando la sintió a junto a él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y que se adentrara al único espacio, que hasta hace poco más de una hora, era su santuario personal. Ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta, las risas provenientes del baño le avisaron que los niños continuaban allí, así que sin darle tiempo a la castaña de observar algo la empujó suavemente por los hombros para indicarle que no se detuviera.

En cuanto la chica cruzó el marco y se dirigió a sus hijos, inmediatamente el platino escuchó al mismo tiempo "¡ _Mamá!_ ", la voz de Antares claramente feliz y la de Scorpius interrogativa. Inhaló profundamente y abrió los ojos que involuntariamente había cerrado por un segundo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea que debía ver a su pequeña desnuda. No es que Scorpius no le importara, sólo que ambos eran hombres y no vería nada que a alguno de los dos lo hiciera sentir incómodo. Al mal rato buena cara, había escuchado decir muchas veces a Atkinson, aunque en este caso más que mal rato lo correcto era "incómodo momento". Su enorme sala de baño, donde predominaba el lustroso negro en los azulejos del piso hasta la mitad de las paredes y de un gris metálico hasta el techo, propagaban la luz de las lámpara embutidas en el cielo de madera con vigas al aire, destacándose al fondo de la habitación la gigantesca bañera asimétrica, rodeada de dos escalones del mismo azulejo negro en todo el contorno. Era un baño enorme, masculino y elegante, como todo lo relacionado con él. Su madre, sentada en uno de los escalones dirigía miradas interrogativas desde la castaña hacia él y, como no estaba de humor, prefirió no dar respuesta por lo que sólo alzó los hombros y comenzó a caminar donde se encontraban las mujeres.

-¡Hermione, estás descalza! -exclamó Narcisa horrorizada cuando la castaña se reacomodó junto a ella en el peldaño superior- iré a traerte unas pantuflas o te vas a resfriar.

-Gracias Narcisa, la verdad es que vine algo apurada -respondió con clara referencia al rubio que se ubicó en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba su madre.

-¡Draco, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irracional y traerla en esas condiciones por Merlín? Si llega a enfermarse me aseguraré que seas tú mismo quien la cuide -lo amenazó mientras con claro enojo se ponía de pie.

Cuando la rubia mayor salió sólo se sentía el chapoteo del agua que hacía Antares con las manos, Scorpius se ubicó al fondo y miraba con insistencia a uno y a otro, esperando sus próximos movimientos.

-¡Niños, saben que no deben llenar tanto la bañera, les puede suceder algo! -los reprendió la castaña al ver que el agua casi llegaba llegaba al borde y a ellos hasta la pera, era evidente que la tina estaba mágicamente extendida y era más profunda que las convencionales muggles- ¿es cosa mía o vaciaron el frasco de espuma de su padre en el agua? -preguntó- poco más y no los veo.

-Está bien Granger, no hay problema -y por el rubio podrían gastarse otro frasco porque al menos la espuma le cubría el cuerpo a su pequeña princesa, razonó aliviado.

-¡Ves mamá, a papá no le molesta! -exclamó la niña poniéndose de pie y mostrando el cuerpo de cintura para arriba.

Hermione vio a Draco desviar la mirada hacia Scorpius y no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el rubio.

-¿De qué te ríes mami? -la pregunta de Tari sólo provocó que la sonrisa se transforme en carcajada cuando sus ojos volvieron al rostro del rubio claramente enojado.

-¡De nada... Tari... sólo de algo... que recordé de pronto! -Hermione trataba de controlarse pero le era imposible, menos aún porque su hija comenzó a acercarse al borde llegando hasta Draco, que se revolvía nervioso en su lugar. Más atrás Scorpius también se acercó, curioso por las risas de su madre.

-¡Granger si no paras esa risa histérica te juro por Morgana que te lanzaré al agua! -amenazó el rubio molesto.

Hermione inspiró tratando de calmarse e intentó concentrarse tomando un poco de shampoo para lavar el cabello de Scorpius, quien movido por la curiosidad se quedó tranquilo mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo y como siempre, luego que su madre hiciera su parte, comenzó a levantarse el pelo en puntas y amoldándolo tipo mohicano. _"Concéntrate Hermione, ya no te rías"_ se repetía mientras se preparaba para hacer lo propio con Antares pero la niña le quitó el envase y se lo pasó a Draco, quien entendiendo la indirecta se quitó el reloj de pulsera y se levantó las mangas de la camisa dejando a la vista el tatuaje de la calavera y la serpiente de su brazo izquierdo. Hermione ya la había visto en sus encuentros anteriores y sabía que el chico ya había aceptado que tendría que cargar con ella hasta el día de su muerte; no era tan notoria como cuando Voldemort había vuelto, por lo que para todos aquellos que no son magos irónicamente pasaba como un original tatuaje. _"Este será mi recordatorio de lo que no debo hacer"_ le había dicho Draco hace siete años atrás y ella le creía. Sin embargo, notó que cuando Antares puso su mano directamente sobre la marca, Draco automáticamente había retirado su brazo. Percibió el momento exacto en que los ojos del rubio se cargaron de tormento, tal vez sintiéndose indigno que su hija tocara aquella marca que tanto le pesaba, y en un acto impulsivo para sacarlo de ese estado, le lanzó agua directamente a la cara.

-¡Granger! -reclamó molesto.

-¡Uy, que mal genio Malfoy! -y volvió a lanzarle agua, ahora sí con mayor fuerza y también como una forma de vengarse por todo lo sucedido en el baño de su casa, además de traerla descalza sin importarle que se le congelaran los pies.

Lo que Hermione no consideró fue que Draco, aprovechando su rapidez, fuerza y estatura, se inclinara hacia ella y la empujara hacia el borde de la bañera y la sostuviera a milímetros de rozar el agua, haciendo más seria la amenaza. Lo que Draco no consideró fue que la castaña pensara que efectivamente la iba a dejar caer y que en un ágil e imprevisto movimiento envolviera sus piernas en sus caderas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e irse a fondo, desapareciendo ambos bajo la espuma, para luego salir entre los gritos enojados de la chica y las risas de los niños.

-¡Por Merlín Draco, hace sólo unos momentos me había bañado!

-¿Y tú crees que tengo por costumbre bañarme con ropa? -respondió igual de enojado mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y el cabello para sacarse la espuma. Hizo el amago de ponerse de pie para salir pero Antares se le lanzó a los brazos mientras reía contenta.

-Ahora nos estamos bañando los cuatro ¿no se sacan la ropa?

Ambos adultos se miraron incómodos por distintas razones: la castaña porque podía visualizar perfectamente la imagen de ellos cuatro, desnudos en esa enorme bañera; el rubio porque esa era una experiencia que aún no se atrevía a vislumbrar.

-No esta vez princesa -respondió quedándose quieto y sentándola en unas de sus piernas. Resignado se acomodó para sacar bajo el agua sus exclusivos zapatos italianos totalmente arruinados, escurriéndoles el agua antes de arrojarlos lejos.

-¿Me lavas el cabello? -insistió la niña y Draco la observó por unos segundos pensando en qué hacer.

Era un hecho que ya estaba totalmente mojado dentro de la bañera, había espacio más que suficiente para ellos cuatro aunque con la caída de Granger y él mucha agua se había desbordado hacia el piso. Ya no tenía excusa por lo que no le quedó otra que acercarse a tomar del borde de la tina el envase fucsia que contenía el shampoo de Antares. Cuando vertió una pequeña cantidad un agradable olor a fresas silvestres llegó a sus fosas nasales... lavarle el cabello no debería representar algo complicado así que con su mano libre la acercó a su cuerpo ubicándola entre sus piernas y con suavidad masajeó sus largos risos, de la misma forma en que había visto a la castaña hacerlo con Scorpius. Se sentía bien, más que bien en realidad, no podía explicarlo. Estaba con tres personas más en SU tina y sin embargo era todo tan íntimo, natural... perfecto. Entonces Antares se giró y le sonrió de esa adoración que tenía reservada sólo para él y se vio inmerso en esa dicha que sólo ella y Scorpius le provocaban y que ahora sabía claramente lo que significaba: eran su redención y su premio por todo lo vivido. No supo en qué momento la acunó entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente mojada y cubierta de shampoo, pero no le importó. Un fuerte sonido seguido de agua salpicándolos lo sacó de su estado de dicha; miró el centro de la bañera esperando encontrarse con la leona haciendo bromas pero estaba ubicada al otro extremo con sus ojos mieles fijos en él, su rostro y cabello igual de mojado.

-¡Scorpius! -reclamó su hermana molesta cuando lo vio emerger en medio de todos ellos- sabes que no debes dejarte caer de esa forma, mamá te lo ha dicho un montón de veces.

Como única respuesta su gemelo le sacó la lengua y le tiró agua al rostro. Desde ahí todo se volvió una guerra de agua que terminó incluyendo a los cuatro, sobre todo cuando Scorpius se dejó caer de estómago al lado de su padre provocando que por estarse riendo le entrara espuma a la boca. El reírse del platino se volvió el error de Hermione, ya que este en venganza le arrojó agua al rostro siendo acompañado por los niños que reían jubilosos mientras ella no paraba de gritar, obligándola a defenderse de la misma forma.

Fue así como los encontró Narcisa, jugando y riendo mientras literalmente inundaban el piso del baño ¿pero qué importaba? no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Draco reír de esa forma, verdaderamente feliz, distendido, sin preocupaciones, sin amargura... comportándose como un niño. Y supo que su hijo en ese momento y en esa habitación tenía todo lo que necesitaba para estar pleno y que si alguno de ellos faltara no volvería a verlo reír de esa forma nunca más. El único problema era que en su resentimiento estaba dispuesto a perder a Hermione y eso la preocupaba, lo conocía mejor que él mismo y sabía que en estos momentos era mejor no presionarlo, sólo pedía a Merlín que cuando estuviera en condiciones de perdonar no fuera demasiado tarde. A ella misma aún le dolía no haber presenciado más momentos como esos y que podrían haber disfrutado desde el nacimiento de sus nietos, pero una parte de ella, la de madre, comprendía los temores de la castaña aunque no los compartiera; no cuando todo lo sucedido entre Draco y ella fue después de la guerra. Por el momento continuó observándolos y grabando ese momento como uno de su mayores tesoros.

-Por los gritos pensamos que Draco y Hermione se estaban matando -escuchó susurrar por lo bajo a Pansy en su oído- pero vemos que no necesitas apoyo.

Narcisa se giró para sonreír a los tres jóvenes. Para ella se habían convertido en verdaderos hijos, en su familia. Sabía que morirían por Draco y Draco por ellos y eso le traía paz, porque antes que aparecieran los niños, tenía la tranquilidad que si algo le sucedía su hijo no estaría solo.

-Son los mejores gritos que he escuchado... hacía tanto que no lo veía reír así -respondió en un susurro.

-Ni nosotros, Narcisa -dijo Theo- mejor nos retiramos para que no nos vean -y con el mismo sigilo que entraron abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se percató que el agua estaba tibia dio por finalizado el baño con el reclamo de los niños que suplicaban por unos minutos más. Le pidió a Draco que le quitara el tapón a la tina y entre ambos se turnaron para trasladarlos a la ducha y allí enjuagarles el cabello y el cuerpo. En ese momento Narcisa entró con Nimie y tras unos chasquidos la elfina había dejado el piso totalmente seco, mientras tanto, la rubia los esperaba con dos gruesas y esponjosas toallas en las que los envolvieron y ambas mujeres se entregaron al trabajo de secarlos y ponerles el pijama.

Para Draco fue más que evidente la expertise de la castaña porque antes de decir quiditch ya había secado a Scorpius y su madre estaba en los pies de Antares. No tenía recuerdos que alguna vez lo haya bañado personalmente, ese era un trabajo de un elfo doméstico no de una mujer de la alcurnia de su madre, no de las sangre pura de la alta sociedad mágica. Sin embargo, los rostros de los niños eran de felicidad. Scorpius se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su madre sin importarle la ropa mojada y le sonreía mientras esta le ponía la parte inferior de su pijama, y Antares por su parte, jugaba con la blusa de su abuela mientras ella le pasaba suavemente la toalla por el cuerpo tratando de no descubrirlo, imaginaba que con la intención de no hacerlo sentir incómodo a él.

Una vez secos y listos, Narcisa llevó a los niños a la habitación principal y se quedó solo con Granger, que tan mojada como él lo miraba incómoda. Es más, no le pasó por alto el temblor que la recorrió y que indudablemente era de frío.

-Ya que todo el asunto del baño quedó resuelto me iré a mi casa -dijo la chica y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-No seas absurda Granger. Si sales con esa facha pescarás una pulmonía y no quiero que luego me acuses de tratar de matarte para quedarme con la tutela absoluta de mis hijos.

-Nadie se muere de un resfrío hoy en día Malfoy, es más, unos días de cama te darán la oportunidad de no ver la cara que tanto te molesta -rebatió dolida.

-Pero podrías contagiar a los niños y prefiero ver tu cara a que ellos enfermen porque te estás comportando como una niña -el tono de su voz dejaba en claro que no aceptaría réplicas- déjate de niñerías y date una ducha caliente, espero que no te moleste tener que usar mi jabón y shampoo, por lo demás, aquí hay todo lo que necesitas.

-Como no me diste tiempo no traje mi varita así que tendrás que secar mi pijama, si no es mucho pedir -con una mirada elocuente indicó su ropa.

Los ojos grises brillaron al observar que el peso del agua provocaba que la franela se pegara como una segunda piel a cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña, notó sus pezones erectos a través de la tela y sintió que los ositos dibujados en ella se burlaban porque no podía tocarlos y ellos sí. ¡Pero qué demonios, a él no le interesaba tocar a Granger! era natural para un hombre reaccionar así con una mujer, no era necesario tener sentimientos involucrados para sentir deseo. Iba a responder cuando su madre entró con un camisón de seda en la mano acompañado de una bata y un pijama de seda negra para él.

-Ahí tienen ambos para que se quiten esa ropa mojada o pescarán una pulmonía -los reprendió y luego de entregarles las prendas salió dejando la puerta cerrada tras ella.

-Báñate primero Granger.

-Ten la amabilidad de salir para hacerlo.

-Granger, por si no lo recuerdas no será la primera vez que estás en mi ducha o que te veo desnuda -dijo con obviedad, sin embargo su voz sonó ronca al evocar los recuerdos de lo que hicieron en la ducha de Hogwarts y de su casa en Eastbourne.

-Antes las circunstancias fueron distintas -se defendió pero con un fuerte rojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Granger, te puedo asegurar que ya no me interesa repetir la experiencia -ahora su voz estaba cargada de amargura- no con alguien que tiene prejuicios contra mí y me ocultó algo tan importante como que soy padre.

-¡No tengo prejuicios contra tí ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?! -estaba dispuesta a comenzar una discusión para hacerle ver su punto de vista pero ¿qué resultado tendría si estaba decidido a no creerle? con frustración tomó una gran toalla y se dirigió hacia la ducha, abriendo la puerta de vidrio con fuerza y metiéndose en el interior, más que nada para alejarse de sus hostiles ojos grises.

Draco la vio cerrar la puerta de la ducha con la misma violencia que la había abierto y luego oyó el sonido del agua cayendo. Cuando el vapor comenzó a cubrir el cristal de la mampara pudo ver la silueta de la castaña comenzando a quitarse las prendas mojadas. Se giró molestó y se dirigió al mueble donde se guardaban las toallas, sacando una negra para él y obligándose a no mirar. Hizo un barrido de la sala de baño buscando una distracción y notó unos objetos de fuertes colores sobre su lavabo. Al llegar notó que eran los cepillos de dientes de los niños que estaban junto al suyo. Sonrió cuando tomó los objetos un poco más pequeños que el propio, pero con dibujos de los personajes de la Era del Hielo en el verde -que obviamente pertenecía a Scorpius- y otro morado con una princesa sirena que no pudo identificar correspondiente al de Antares. Era tantas las cosas que no sabía de ellos, sólo las que estaba conociendo a través de las conversaciones, más que nada con su pequeña, y que de alguna forma le permitían sentirse más cerca. Y a pesar de la distancia los gestos de Scorpius eran tan similares a los suyos: la misma sonrisa ladeada, la mirada penetrante, la postura soberbia... incluso a los dos les gustaba el helado de chocolate con menta y estaba seguro que una vez en Hogwarts tendría la habilidad suficiente para estar en el equipo de quiditch; y él pensaba asistir a cada uno de los partidos y apoyarlo en las victorias y en las derrotas.

-Malfoy, puedes utilizar la ducha -la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó para enfrentarla, no demoró tanto como había supuesto.

¿Pero qué pretendía su madre al facilitarle aquella prenda? sus pupilas se dilataron cuando observó su rostro limpio y cremoso, sin una gota de maquillaje, siguió a su largo cuello hasta la clavícula y la boca se le hizo agua cuando sus ojos continuaron bajando hasta el escote en V que insinuaba sus redondos pechos, que recordaba eran suaves, de pezón rosado y del tamaño perfecto para ser cubiertos en su totalidad por sus grandes manos; la fina seda color plata se marcó cuando los pezones se erigieron duros y majestuosos bajo su mirada; quería detenerse pero sus ojos se negaron a abandonar la prenda que caía sensualmente insinuando su estrecha cintura y amoldándose a sus redondas caderas para finalizar a la altura de los tobillos. Sintió su virilidad cobrar vida y volvió a despotricar contra Narcisa, ese camisón, a pesar de no mostrar mucho lo tentaba a acariciar la fina seda sabiendo exactamente como era cada una de las formas que cubría.

-Malfoy -la voz de la castaña le pareció un ronroneo erótico por lo ronca que se escuchó.

Miró sus ojos mieles y notó sus pupilas dilatadas, era evidente que sentía el mismo deseo que él. Sería tan fácil acercarla y besarla hasta hacerle sangrar los labios, jugar con la suavidad de la tela mientras la iba subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo y ella se deshacía entre sus brazos... Pero nada de eso sucedió. Haciendo gala de todo su auto control Malfoy endureció sus rasgos y totalmente erguido pasó por su lado en dirección a la ducha mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. En su caso la ducha sería con agua helada.

* * *

Hermione salió del baño totalmente excitada, su cuerpo pedía a gritos volver y meterse en la ducha con Draco hasta que le hiciera el amor como lo había hecho en Eastbourne; ni siquiera eso, se sentía tan encendida que no le importaría si la tomaba contra la pared y se introducía con fuerza en ella, llegando a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo... y a la vez quería responderle con la misma pasión, acariciar y besar su piel pálida y marcarlo con sus uñas. Estaba completamente loca, él la despreciaba y sin embargo bastaba una mirada de esos impresionantes ojos grises para que su cuerpo cobre vida y su mente se vaya de vacaciones ¡Merlín, tenía que irse de ahí y pronto, idealmente antes que salga y note su estado de excitación! Respiró profundamente para calmarse y luego recorrió los pocos pasos del corto pasillo que hacía de separación entre una habitación y otra.

-Aún tienes el cabello mojado -la voz de Narcisa la hizo reaccionar y mirar hacia la gran cama que ocupaba el centro del dormitorio- déjame secarlo -y ante el consentimiento de la chica la rubia la apuntó con su varita y tras murmurar el hechizo, su bucles se ensortijaron para luego caer en sedosas ondas por su espalda.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y la más joven caminó hacia la cama para despedirse de sus hijos.

-Es hora de marcharme y ustedes jovencitos ya pasaron su hora de irse a la cama -fingió reprenderlos.

-¿No te quedarás a dormir? -preguntó Antares.

-Sólo vine a ayudarle a tu padre con su baño por hoy, desde mañana él ya puede hacerse cargo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Tari -interrumpió a lo que quiera iba a decir su hija, no se sentía con fuerza para ser paciente- ustedes deben pasar tiempo con su padre para que se conozcan y nosotros tenemos toda la semana para estar juntos.

-Mamá -la voz de Scorpius llamó su atención y la emoción la embargó porque hacía días que no la llamaba así- ¿no te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma? -preguntó dudoso.

-Esta es la habitación de tu papá, Scor -con su mano derecha le peinó los sedosos cabellos hacia atrás- estoy segura que cuando se acueste no te tomará mucho tiempo dormirte.

-¿Sólo por esta vez? -insistió.

Hermione lo miró dudosa. Su instinto de madre la inducía a decirle que sí pero también sabía que sería un error.

-Por supuesto que puede quedarse hasta que te duermas -la grave voz de Draco hizo que todos se volvieran en su dirección. Estaba recostado en el marco de la pared que fungía de pasillo, se veía imponente con el reflejo de la seda negra y su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha observándolos desde allí- entiendo que te sea extraño dormir por primera vez aquí.

Mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama y se situó al lado derecho, junto a su madre y Tari, por lo que Hermione entendió que Scorpius y ella debían ocupar el izquierdo.

-Eso indica que es hora que me retire a mi habitación -Narcisa se puso de pie y abrazó por la cintura a Tari mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su coronilla, repitiendo el mismo gesto con Draco, Scorpius y una sorprendida Hermione- nos vemos mañana mis amores -y sin mediar mayor comentario abandonó la habitación.

Los cuatros ocupantes cruzaron miradas y Hermione, que sólo quería huir a la paz de su casa, tomó la iniciativa echando para atrás las mantas y palmeando el espacio, le indicó a Scorpius que se acostara. Al instante Draco la imitó haciendo lo mismo con Antares.

Las sábanas de seda se sintieron como una caricia cuando se metieron en ellas, lejos de lo que pensó Hermione, no estaban frías sino tibias, dándoles una cálida acogida que la castaña agradeció. Lo más probable es que Narcisa haya aplicado un hechizo para que si los niños se destapaban sintieran la misma temperatura acogedora que tenía la habitación.

Draco se sintió extraño cuando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija se amoldó al suyo buscando una posición cómoda. Por instinto extendió el brazo izquierdo que luego cerró en un abrazo cuando ella apoyó su cabeza a la altura de su hombro y clavícula. El aroma infantil a fresas llegó a sus fosas nasales y la suavidad de sus cabellos le hacía cosquillas; sin darse cuenta sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos sobre el algodón que cubría su bracito.

-Te quiero papi -le murmuró suavemente Antares y cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron, los de él emocionados y los de ella somnolientos, Draco bajó la cabeza y besó su frente.

-Yo también princesa, yo también.

Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con los ojos mieles fijos en él, había emoción y ternura en ellos, seguramente a raíz del intercambio con su hija. Se fijó que Scorpius y ella tenían la misma posición, aunque su pequeño había sacado el brazo y jugaba con un rizo de su madre mientras ella acariciaba su espalda; ella cortó el contacto visual para depositar un beso en la blanca frente y subir la mano para peinar el cabello platino con los dedos. Por la fuerza con que Scorpius ceñía al mechón de la castaña y lo pegado que estaba a su cuerpo, era obvio que estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto para evitar que se vaya.

-Duerme Scor, no mi iré hasta que te duermas.

-Lo prometes.

-Lo prometo cielo.

A pesar que la enorme cama mantenía sus dimensiones originales, aún había un espacio entre los cuerpos abrazados que Draco sintió demasiado grande. Sabía que si estiraba la mano podría acariciar el cabello de Scor y que si la castaña estiraba su mano, ambas podrían entrelazarse. Mientras esperaba que los niños se durmieran profundamente y volvía a fijar los ojos en la castaña, no podía negar la sensación de paz que llenaba su corazón al tenerlos con él; a pesar que fue incómodo cuando Antares se le acercó desnuda en la tina pronto eso dejó de tener importancia y sintió natural verlos jugar e incluso de participar en la guerra de agua. Por más que le molestara, la leona tenía razón en que eran momentos únicos, por unos instantes todos volvieron a tener a seis años y no recordaba desde cuándo que no se sentía tan distendido. Por otra parte, su resquemor de dormir con ellos era que a pesar de los años transcurridos, a veces tenía pesadillas de la guerra y se despertaba gritando; lógicamente no quería que los niños presenciaran algo así. Había decido que esa noche se mantendría despierto sólo para disfrutar verlos dormir.

Al sentirse observado sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los mieles, no se dijeron nada, sólo se miraron. Ambos sabían que no valía la pena hablar, nada cambiaría las cosas, no en ese momento y tal vez tampoco en el futuro, pero compartían esos dos pequeños tesoros que estaban dispuestos a proteger a costa de todo, incluso de su propia vida. El rubio estaba totalmente negado por lo que consideraba una traición por parte de ella; la castaña se sentía atrapada por la culpabilidad que le impedía luchar por él. Sólo pensamientos caóticos llenaban sus pensamientos y sentían atrapados en un corredor cuyas puertas sólo mostraban murallas sin salida al abrirlas.

No supieron en qué momento la calidez del cuerpo de los niños los llevó a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormidos. Esa noche Draco no tuvo pesadillas, su sueño fue profundo y tranquilo, lleno de paz. A la mañana siguiente despertó un poco acalorado con Antares prácticamente tendida sobre su pecho y el cuerpo de Scorpius pegado a su costado. Por primera vez en años una sonrisa fue la primera mueca de su rostro al iniciar el nuevo día e inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron al otro extremo de la cama esperando ver a la castaña dormida, pero el espacio estaba vacío. Fiel a su palabra se había marchado, sólo que no dejó sólo a Scorpius dormido sino a todos, escapando como una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche. Acomodó el cuerpo de Antares a su costado derecho y pegó aún más el de Scorpius a su izquierdo; aprovechando que aún dormía acarició sus finos cabellos platinos y besó repetidamente su frente y coronilla como tanto había deseado hacerlo desde que lo conoció, luego se levantaría para ordenar el desayuno y comenzar el día. Apretó aún más los brazos acercando a los niños y se dedicó a disfrutarlos, sin embargo, la sensación de plenitud había desaparecido, el cuadro ya no estaba completo.

* * *

Hola a tod s, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, algo meloso y nostálgico pero creo que Hermione y Draco merecían el momento. He leído sus reviews, que agradezco enormemente y he considerado muchos de su alcances, gracias por interesarse en mi historia y proponer circunstancias para los personajes.

Amiga Doris, hace tiempo que no sé de ti, espero sinceramente que estés bien al igual que todas las lectoras de Venezuela, este capítulo es para ustedes. Sé que el fic pareciera no avanzar, pero desde el próximo capítulo nuestros personajes comenzarán con su recta final. Muchas gracias a tod s ustedes por el tiempo que dedican a leerme. Hasta pronto.

Sabina.


	20. Chapter 20

**No puede ser peor ¿o sí?**

-Recuerden que el más peligroso es mi padrino Graham porque puede cubrir bien ambos lados como delantero y nunca falla cuando tira al arco -la voz de Scorpius era seria mientras fijaba la vista en el equipo contrario, conformado por Graham, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Caitlyn Puckle- luego le sigue tío Harry que sabe todas las reglas y durante su niñez lo jugó en el colegio como parte de sus ramos electivos -su voz se volvió dudosa cuando dirigió su atención al pelirrojo- no sé en qué condiciones está mi padrino Ron, imagino que su resistencia es similar a la de ustedes porque no están acostumbrados a realizar acondicionamiento físico como lo hacen los muggles -ante la ceja alzada de Pansy se explicó- ustedes son más resistencia y agilidad en el aire, nosotros lo hacemos en el suelo.

-Cuando entres a Hogwarts sin lugar a dudas entrarás al equipo de quiditch de Slytherin -dijo Draco con plena confianza.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos grises en su padre y se sintió complacido que creyera en él, aunque no podía afirmar que quedara en esa casa.

-Mi madrina estaba en el equipo de soccer femenino de su universidad y mi mamá, aunque no tiene dotes deportivas, es muy rápida... mi abuelo se los dijo y no es broma, cuando comienza a correr no hay forma de detenerla -sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa antes de continuar- pero su problema es que no podrá defender un balón detenido, por eso yo trataré de cubrir a ambas cuando tengan la pelota.

-¿No sería mejor que lo haga yo? -los ojos de Pansy estaban fijos en las mujeres del otro equipo.

-De preferencia lo haré yo porque ninguna de las dos se atreverá a lanzar fuerte o generar faults en mí por temor a lastimarme.

Los cuatro amigos se rieron con fuerza, realmente este niño sería un Slytherin cuando entrara a Hogwarts y Draco tenía razón, desde ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el equipo de quiditch. El platino rebosaba orgullo por todos su poros y se sentía confiado de ganar. ¡Por lo menos que esas cuatro semanas de sobre esfuerzo físico valieran la pena!

Cuando Robert propuso que sea un encuentro de minifutbolito, con cinco jugadores por lado, ambos capitanes (Scorpius y Graham) estuvieron de acuerdo. Desde ese momento, todas las tardes sin excepción, Robert Granger concurrió a la villa con Scorpius y entrenaban a los Slytherin, a quien Pansy se había sumado argumentando que ellos también necesitaban una mujer en el equipo. Fue así como establecieron una rutina: Hermione llevaba a los niños al colegio por la mañana y Draco los retiraba en la tarde para llevarlos a su casa, donde luego de hacer sus tareas y comer su merienda, se preparaban para la llegada de Robert que los entrenaba por dos horas diarias. La primera semana fue un fiasco para los adultos que resistían menos vueltas al circuito establecido que Scorpius, quien parecía nunca cansarse, a tal extremo que Pansy pensó que Narcisa o Hermione le estaban dando alguna poción de resistencia; sin embargo, cuando Teddy comenzó a sumarse a los entrenamientos y corría tan veloz como un pegaso, se dieron cuenta que el problema eran ellos. Desde ese momento lo consideraron como algo personal ¡no se iban a dejar vencer por dos niños!

Robert notó que los jóvenes eran altamente competitivos y orgullosos por lo que utilizó esa debilidad como ventaja para sacarles mayor rendimiento. Si les costaba guiar el balón y hacer pases los aguijoneaba diciendo que Molly Weasley y Jane podrían hacerlo mejor y tejiendo al mismo tiempo; si no daban al arco, que Hermione tenía mejor puntería que ellos; si Theo no atajaba los penales, que Angelina, aún a punto de tener su bebé, saltaría con mayor agilidad; en fin, se valió de todo lo que tuvo a la mano para convertirlos en un rival digno de Graham. Y para qué estábamos con cosas, para él también era un reto como entrenador.

Y ahora aquí estaban, con un campo sellado mágicamente para poder jugar sin que los niños se resfriaran y que quienes verían el partido (todos los Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Narcisa, Jane, Andrómeda, Teddy e incluso Nimie y la servidumbre) pudieran disfrutarlo cómodamente. Este sería un partido sin barra a favor de uno u otro equipo. Junto a Jane, Lucky, el perro de los niños, trataba de soltarse de su cadena para ir a jugar a la cancha con sus amos.

Robert hizo sonar el silbato para que ambos equipos se reunieran al centro y comenzó a citar las reglas.

-Serán 20 minutos por lado, si empatan no habrá alargue y se irán a penales -el hombre mayor estaba totalmente imbuido en su rol de árbitro- no quiero trampas ni faltas sobre sus contrincantes, recuerden que es sólo un partido para pasarlo bien, no ganarán ningún torneo. Ahora los capitanes elijan cara o cruz.

Tras lanzar la moneda, el equipo de Scorpius comenzó jugando, por lo que Theo fue a su arco al igual que Ron. Era evidente que sus reflejos como guardianes en sus respectivos equipos de quiditch definieron su posición actual. Cuando la pelota comenzó a rodar todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa respecto a las habilidades del otro: Scorpius dio un pase largo a Draco que lo recibió sin problemas, comenzando a correr hacia el arco resguardado por Ron acompañado de cerca Blaise y Pansy. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, la cual desapareció cuando Graham salió de la nada y le arrebató el balón, haciendo un cruce con su esposa que lo dominó sin problemas; Caitlyn paró un momento, aparentemente, para observar la cancha y Hermione pasó por su lado pateando la pelota a una velocidad que el platino jamás hubiera imaginado en ella. Pansy hizo presión pero la castaña fue más rápida, llegando al arco de Theo en pocos segundos. Graham ya se encontraba junto a su prima y con una precisión de cirujano lanzó a la esquina del arco anotando el primer gol. Desde ahí todo fue un ir y venir. Tal como afirmó su padre, recibió pelotazos que ni siquiera iban dirigidos a ella, golpeándola en los hombros, espalda y estómago.

La estrategia de Scorpius dio resultado a fin de cuentas, ni Hermione ni Caitlyn se atrevían a lanzar con fuerza cuando el niño se paraba frente a ellas, provocando desvíos y pérdidas de balón para su equipo. Cuando Blaise hizo su primer gol corrió hacia Pansy y la abrazó dando vueltas con ella en el aire mientras la pelinegra no paraba de reír y, por su parte, Ron golpeaba el pasto con su pie y miraba el travesaño como si fuera su enemigo jurado. Para los magos definitivamente los entrenamientos distaban mucho de jugar con el rival y todo sería más fácil si pudieran hacer magia. Cuando terminó el primer tiempo, el equipo de Graham ganaba por tres goles a dos y todos los jugadores se retiraron a descansar por 10 minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó curioso Theo a Blaise cuando notó su mirada fija en la castaña del equipo contrario.

-Nada... aunque en realidad sí... -miró a sus amigos y luego volvió su vista a su objetivo anterior- Hermione me tiene sorprendido, es por mucho más pequeña que nosotros cuatro -dijo refiriéndose a los adultos- ¡no entiendo cómo puede correr tan rápido! ¿no habrá tomado una poción?

-¿Hermione haciendo trampa? eso sólo ocurriría en tu mente -se burló Pansy- mejor da gracias que no tiene coordinación en sus piernas sino ahora nos llevarían como 10 goles de ventaja.

-¡Entonces gracias a Merlín que no toma ninguna poción porque sino sería tan rápida como una snitch y el único que podría atraparla sería Draco -agregó Theo con doble indirecta al platino.

Draco fijó su mirada en Granger mientras escuchaba a sus amigos. Hoy llevaba sus largos rizos amarrados en una cola de caballo, asegurando de esta forma que, salvo por los bucles más cortos que se adherían a sus mejillas, ahora rojas y transpiradas, se mantuviera lejos de su rostro. Estaba sentada en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas mientras escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que estaba dando Graham. Por supuesto él también estaba sorprendido, esta era una faceta que jamás había visto en ella y, como sus amigos, también había menospreciado sus condiciones atléticas hasta que había tenido que esforzarse para poder alcanzarla y quitarle el balón. Como todas las mujeres en cancha vestía leggins y zapatillas deportivas y en la parte superior una polera de fútbol que debía pertenecer a la esposa de Graham. Y sin lugar a dudas era la única que había recibido pelotazos en reiteradas oportunidades, incluso cuando ni siquiera iban en su rumbo; y a pesar que eso debía divertirlo, en varias ocasiones, cuando notó que iban demasiado fuerte y podrían dañarla, disimuladamente, había desviado las que tuvo al alcance.

-Lo justo será una revancha en escoba -escuchó decir a Blaise.

-Mi mamá no vuela tío Blaise -rió Scorpius- nadie puede lograr que se suba a una escoba.

Draco automáticamente puso atención a la conversación.

-¡Eso no lo creo! no precisamente Hermione Granger quien... -no pudo continuar ante el carraspeo de Theo y la mirada severa de Draco. Estuvo apunto de mencionar su huida de Gringotts montada en un dragón durante la guerra.

-Es verdad, nunca ha querido volar porque le tiene terror -lo volvió a contradecir el niño sin darse cuenta del cruce silencioso de los adultos- la abuela Molly dice que quien la monte en una escoba deberá ser alguien muy especial para ella porque significa que confiará ciegamente en esa persona... por eso cuando aprenda a volar estoy seguro que podré llevarla a pasear en escoba con nosotros -concluyó inocentemente Scorpius.

-¿No te han enseñado a volar? -preguntó sorprendido Theo fijando ahora su mirada en Potter y Weasley- sus padrinos son muy hábiles en escoba.

-No han querido enseñarnos -murmuró entre apesadumbrado y molesto el pequeño rubio- yo creo que es para no enojar a mamá.

Draco fijó su vista en su hijo y luego en la castaña que ahora se estaba colocando de pie. Estaba confundido. Ella había volado hace poco con él en Eastbourne ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué había aceptado precisamente con él y no con personas tan importantes para ella como lo eran sus amigos? ¿realmente le tenía ese grado de confianza? Y por otro lado ¿por qué Potter y Weasley no le habían enseñado a volar a sus hijos? Si de algo estaba seguro es que precisamente a ese par de Gryffindor no los detendría algo como el enojo de Granger, es más, tenía la certeza que alegarían que era más seguro para los niños aprender desde pequeños. Entonces ¿qué los había detenido? El sonido del silbato de Robert lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dirigió al centro de la cancha, más un agudo grito lo puso alerta y, al igual que todos los que estaban próximos a él, salió disparado hacia el grupo que rodeaba a alguien tirado en el césped. Sin poder evitarlo, inconscientemente los jóvenes magos sacaron sus varitas temiendo lo peor, los recuerdos de la guerra se hicieron patentes en forma vívida y sólo esperaban que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido a nadie.

Antes de llegar al grupo, escucharon las voces de las mujeres mayores ordenando que dieran espacio para atender al o la herida. Otro grito agudo cortó el aire y vieron a George levantarse desesperado, pasarse angustiado las manos por el rostro y volver a desaparecer entre el grupo. Aún le restaban unos metros cuando observaron a Narcisa levitar el cuerpo de Angelina, quien tenía las manos protectoramente aferradas a su vientre y un hilo de líquido transparente corría desde sus piernas. Molly, por su parte, gritó algo a su histérico hijo, quien de inmediato se apareció, lo más probable con destino a San Mungo. Al parecer el primogénito de George había decidido nacer en ese momento.

-Las contracciones son demasiado seguidas para pensar en trasladarla por red flu -dijo Molly a Narcisa, quien asintió y continuó levitando el cuerpo con destino a la casa.

-¡Nimie! -llamó la rubia mayor y la elfina apareció al instante- prepara una habitación de invitados para la señora Weasley, también toallas húmedas, agua caliente y muchas cabeceras.

-Sí ama -y con una breve reverencia desapareció.

Un nuevo grito de Angelina le puso los pelos de punta a todos los jóvenes varones, que se quedaron parados observando a las mujeres caminar junto a la parturienta, riendo y haciendo comentarios.

-¿Le pasa algo malo a tía Angelina? -escuchó Draco preguntar a Antares que se había pegado a su pierna, visiblemente asustada por los gritos de la morena.

-Sólo son los dolores naturales antes que nazca un bebé -le respondió Robert Granger a la vez que le acariciaba su mejilla.

-Deberían darle una poción para calmarlos -dijo Blaise sin quitar los ojos del grupo que comenzaba a desaparecer tras las puertas de la gran construcción.

-Jane tuvo más de 12 horas de contracciones cuando nacieron los niños, de sólo recordar sus gritos se me pone la piel de gallina -Graham se pasó las manos por los brazos.

-Ni que me lo recuerdes, estuve a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable a su doctor cuando después de tantas horas salió lo más campante diciendo que había decido que por seguridad de los gemelos era mejor una cesárea -Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ron quien asintió apoyando a su amigo.

-¡¿12 horas?! -exclamó Theo- no sé si podría soportar ver a mi mujer sufrir tanto.

-Ellas pueden resistirlo, se ven frágiles pero la naturaleza es sabia y le dio ese don al cuerpo más fuerte -dijo Arthur antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa- me adelanto, quiero estar ahí cuando anuncien que mi nieto ha nacido.

Los más jóvenes vieron a los hombres mayores caminar hacia la construcción y tras breves miradas entre ellos, los imitaron. Draco tomó a Antares en brazos, mientras Scorpius y Teddy corrían delante de ellos a la vez que jugaban con su perro.

El medimago había llegado hacía unos momentos con un nervioso George que se paseaba inquieto fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa. Todas las mujeres, excepto Molly Weasley, se encontraban junto a él dándole ánimos y haciéndole bromas para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿No vas a entrar? -preguntó Graham a George.

-¿Estás demente? no creo que sea algo que ella quiera o que yo resistiera -respondió dudoso.

-No es una costumbre entre los magos que los maridos estén en el parto -le aclaró Hermione a su primo.

-Pues es algo que yo no me perdería por nada -rebatió acercándose a Caitlyn y mirándola a los ojos le aseguró- cuando tengamos nuestros hijos estaré contigo y seré el primero en ver su llegada a este mundo, el primero en tomarlos en mis brazos para dejarlos en los tuyos -y con un breve beso en los labios selló su promesa e hizo que su mujer se recostara en su cuerpo.

-Lo sé amor, sé que estarás conmigo igual que lo hiciste con Hermione cuando nacieron los niños -Caitlyn apretó más los brazos en la cintura de su esposo y se dejó mimar.

Draco los observaba y cuando un nuevo grito atravesó las paredes dirigió la mirada hacia la castaña que ahora conversaba en una esquina con la comadreja pequeña y la lunática. De sólo pensar que estuvo 12 horas gritando y con dolores para traer sus hijos al mundo le provocaba sentimientos encontrados: por un lado la enaltecía ante sus ojos como mujer, le entraban ganas de abrazarla y darle las gracias por haber pasado por todo aquello y por otro, no podía evitar enfurecerse ante el hecho que debió ser él y no Graham quien recibiera a sus pequeños para entregárselos luego a ella. La imagen de estar en ese momento se hizo tan nítida que cuando ella levantó la mirada y se enlazó a la de él no pudo ni quiso apartarla.

-Voy a entrar -dijo George mientras en dos pasos abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Pasaron al menos tres horas cuando el llanto de un bebé cortó el silencio y todos se pusieron automáticamente de pie. Transcurridos unos minutos la puerta se abrió y un feliz George apareció con un bulto envuelto en una cobija blanca.

-¡Les presento a Fred Arthur Weasley! -la emoción y el orgullo eran evidentes en su voz.

Las felicitaciones y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y pronto el niño fue cambiando de brazos entre las mujeres, que pujaban por cargarlo primero.

-¡Quién habría imaginado a un Weasley viniendo al mundo en el hogar de un Malfoy! -bromeó Blaise.

-Son nuevos tiempos -aseveró serio Harry- construimos un nuevo mundo y ahora estamos viendo lo mejor de él.

Las serpientes y los leones se miraron y una sonrisa sincera se hizo presente en todos ellos. Definitivamente estaban en un nuevo mundo y todos oraban para que continuara así.

* * *

Había transcurrido un mes desde el inconcluso partido y nacimiento del pequeño Fred y todo parecía haber tomado su curso, todo menos ese sentimiento de vacío que se iba acrecentando en Hermione porque Draco había sido fiel a su palabra: salvo en sus breves encuentros diarios cuando llevaba a los niños por la tarde, luego del colegio, en el trabajo ya casi no se veían. Aunque sus funciones no fueron redistribuidas era Graham quien exclusivamente lo acompañaba en lo concerniente al mundo muggle y en lo relacionado al mundo mágico, ella atendía las consultas y daba directrices al cuerpo legal que acompañaba al platino, pero no asistía a las reuniones. Con Blaise y Theo todo continuaba igual, los acompañaba a las reuniones y en los viajes donde era necesaria su participación y aunque las serpientes, incluida Pansy, no hacían comentarios al respecto, era evidente que tenían su propia opinión sobre la nueva "relación" que había marcado su amigo con la castaña.

Por otra parte, para ella se volvió totalmente incómoda la nueva situación entre los demás empleados de la empresa. Draco no se había preocupado en ocultar su mutua paternidad, todo lo contrario, su escritorio estaba repleto de marcos con fotografías de él y los niños, y aunque Scorpius aún continuaba con su distanciamiento, al menos ya no rechazaba la proximidad de su padre. Sus colegas inicialmente trataron de obtener información jugosa de ella que sirviera de cotilleo y al no conseguirlo, comenzaron a mirarla con desdén cuando fue evidente que, salvo por los niños, no había más lazos entre ellos. Es más, durante la última semana había corrido el rumor que más de alguna abogada se le había insinuado a Draco, pero el rechazo había sido tan frío y contundente que una de ellas prácticamente había caído en depresión. Si antes los tres magos eran el deseo hechos hombres para muchas féminas de la empresa, ahora prácticamente eran un reto personal, especímenes dignos de ser cazados y mantenidos bajo siete llaves; tres Apolos de carne y hueso pero tan fríos y distantes como un iceberg. Y en el otro extremo estaba ella, la única mujer, además de Pansy, que tenía permitido estar cerca de ellos, envidiada y criticada por muggles y brujas.

Con un suspiro dobló la última edición de Corazón de Bruja donde una fotografía de Draco y Scorpius ocupaba la mitad de la página central derecha y otra de él con Antares la izquierda. En ambas fotos Draco miraba a sus hijos y era evidente el gran amor que les profesaba, su rostro se mostraba sereno y sonriente, sus ojos brillantes y totalmente alerta a todo lo que hacían los niños. El artículo nuevamente hacía mención a la ausencia de la castaña en las salidas del platino con sus hijos y señalaba que la nueva generación de magos y brujas tendrían en los hijos de Draco Malfoy la posibilidad de poseer estatus, belleza y dinero al mismo tiempo, de hecho, también se insinuaba que el cupo de "madre" y "esposa" estaba disponible para la bruja que lograra cautivar los corazones de los tres platinos. Tuvo la intención de arrugar el periódico y aplicarle un incendio para borrar todo rastro de las palabras que allí salían, pero fue mayor el impulso de recorrer las masculinas facciones con sus dedos y cerrar los ojos recordando lo bien que se sentía su piel bajo sus dedos. Con un suspiro retiró las páginas que contenían el reportaje y las guardó en el último cajón de su escritorio, sumándose a todas las otras que llevaba guardando desde que se hizo público la existencia de los niños. El repentino apretón que sintió a la altura del pecho fue la alerta que la melancolía estaba haciendo presa de ella por lo que se obligó a serenarse y recuperar la compostura, en breve tenía una reunión con la firma con la que realizarían los estudios de impacto ambiental para el proyecto inmobiliario que desarrollarían en el Archipiélago Fernando de Noronha en Brasil y, dado que Graham debía atender otros proyectos con Draco, ella debería representar a Dragonet en el viaje proyectado en dos semanas. Inspiró y expiró varias veces y cuando se sintió dueña de sí misma nuevamente tomó su notebook y abandonó su oficina. Aún le quedaban cinco minutos para subir y distribuir los documentos que discutirían durante la presentación.

Por segunda vez estaba cerciorándose de llevar carpetas adicionales a las requeridas, más que nada por precaución, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lo abandonó distraída. El choque involuntario con un cuerpo la alertó de su descuido y automáticamente presionó los documentos para evitar que cayeran al suelo, aunque eso no impidió que perdiera el equilibrio y hubiera pasado un bochornoso momento si no fuera por un jalón que la dejó literalmente estampada a un cuerpo más corpulento.

-¡Disculpe, iba distraída...! -comenzó a disculparse mientras se apartaba y elevaba su mirada a quien la había salvado de una inevitable caída.

El rostro del trigueño que le sonreía de vuelta le resultó algo familiar pero no podía precisar de dónde.

-Me sentiré ofendido Hermione Granger si no me reconoces! -la voz atractivamente ronca y bien modulada no le dieron más señales que al inicio y cuando el desconocido frunció el ceño achicando sus ojos color chocolate, se sintió molesta consigo misma por no logar recordar de dónde conocía a ese hombre de cabello castaño claro, piel moreno dorado y perfectos labios gruesos- parece que sí deberé sentirme ofendido -dijo teatralmente sin quitar las manos de su cintura, primer lugar que había atrapado para evitar su caída- Universidad de Oxford, Facultad de Derecho, flacucho de melena y pinta de hippie... -suspiró hondamente al notar sólo una inspección más exhaustiva por parte de la chica- estás matando mi recién adquirido ego... dime al menos que Noah Callaghan significa algo para ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ahora reconocer a uno de los compañeros de promoción y amigo de su primo mientras se encontraban en la universidad. El cambio en él era tan radical que era imposible asociarlo a aquel chico amable aunque despreocupado que acompañaba a Graham a ayudarla con sus trabajos y adelantar materia cuando ingresó a su primer año de derecho y su vientre iba creciendo mes tras mes. Ella sólo recordaba al muchacho que se negaba a abandonar los jeans y que estudiaba abogacía para satisfacer a sus padres y así tomar las riendas del negocio familiar.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡te ves tan distinto al chico rebelde de jeans! -ahora su boca dibujaba una gran sonrisa, la que se amplió cuando unos largos brazos la rodearon y la levantaron pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Bueno, no tuve problemas para reconocerte aún con ese peinado estirado y la falta de tu redondo vientre -bromeó.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿tienes alguna cita?

-Tengo una cita con mi futura compañera de viaje a Brasil... o sea tú -dijo mientras quitaba los brazos de su cintura y se alejaba un poco de ella.

-¿Eres el abogado C&G?

-No sólo el abogado, soy el presidente de Callaghan y Gallager.

-Pensé que te habrías terminado rebelando a seguir la tradición familiar -comentó con seriedad.

-Lo había hecho, pero cuando mi padre se infartó no tuve de otra que hacerme cargo y después de unos meses me di cuenta que había muchas aristas del negocio que explotar por lo que me dediqué a especializarme... pero esa es otra historia que te podré contar durante nuestro viaje.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Siempre le había simpatizado la postura rebelde de Noah y su conducta sincera, consecuente entre lo que decía y hacía. Además, desde que se conocieron fue el único de sus recientes adquiridos compañeros que no le preguntó si abortaría o vio en su embarazo un freno a su desarrollo profesional, incluso varias veces había bromeado sobre que si no conseguía esposo no tendría problema en fungir de papá para los niños porque dos era para él un número de buena suerte.

-Bien por tu empresa entonces -dijo la castaña- ¿estás sólo tú?

-No, el resto de mi personal nos espera en la sala de reuniones, quería darte la sorpresa antes de comenzar pero el sorprendido fui yo.

-No veo por qué -comentó la chica sin captar el desencanto del trigueño- es mejor que nos reunamos con el resto entonces.

-¡Permíteme ayudarte! -dijo mientras tomaba su ordenador- y no acepto negativas jovencita -la sonrisa en sus labios desmentía la severidad de su voz y Hermione no pudo menos que reír. Al menos este viaje lo realizaría con alguien por quien en el pasado había sentido aprecio.

Quienes también se sentían gratamente sorprendidos eran las tres serpientes que los observaban desde el fondo del pasillo. Durante más de un mes se habían visto obligados a ser callados espectadores del distanciamiento cada vez más evidente que se estaba generando entre su amigo y la leona. Para ellos era evidente que entre ambos había sucedido algo importante antes que la bomba explotara, pero Draco se había vuelto hermético e inaccesible cuando tocaban el tema. Como descendientes de las tradicionales familias sangre pura, su parte más arraigada les gritaba que los jóvenes debían casarse por el bienestar de sus hijos, porque no era concebible engendrar hijos que no estuvieran protegidos por el matrimonio, pero su instinto, ese que no tiene nada que ver con derechos y obligaciones, les gritaba más fuerte aún que ese par debía estar junto porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro: no sólo equilibraban sus fortalezas y debilidades, sino que cada uno tenía un efecto explosivo en el otro que lo sacaba de su órbita habitual y su zona de confort para luego comportarse como dos imanes que con la misma intensidad que se repelían se atraían. Lamentablemente ambos habían bajado los brazos y se negaban a luchar, entonces lo único que quedaba era nuevamente remecer la órbita en la que pululaban autoconvenciéndose que no había otra salida y quien fuera que sea ese tipo que trataba con tanta familiaridad a Granger podría convertirse en una buena carta dentro de la baraja.

* * *

-¿Los niños se quedarán contigo y Narcisa mientras Hermione esté de viaje? -interrogó Pansy al ojigris mientras este estaba de cabeza revisando unos documentos que debían enviar firmados antes del medio día al mundo mágico.

-Ajá -respondió sin levantar la vista.

-¿Todavía está contemplado que dure una semana? -preguntó como si nada.

-¿Qué te sucede, Pansy? ayer te dije que si hay complicaciones o retrasos deberá permanecer el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Sólo me estoy asegurando -se defendió la pelinegra- serán muchos días sin ver a los niños.

-Ella sabe que es por trabajo, a lo que debo sumar que el proyecto Noronha nació por su iniciativa, si enviaba otra persona pensaría que estoy desvalorizando sus capacidades -aunque seguía sin levantar la vista mientras tachaba unas palabras Pansy notaba que hacía más presión en la pluma- además, cuando los niños estén de vacaciones de invierno y verano deberá compartirlos conmigo... de alguna manera este viaje es de preparación para todos.

Lo que quiera que fuera a decir la pelinegra fue interrumpido con la entrada de Graham, quien se dirigió hasta el escritorio del rubio con varias carpetas en mano.

-Estos son los resúmenes para las reuniones de estos días, cualquier duda me avisas -le entregó los documentos y se giró para salir.

-Dame unos minutos y los revisamos juntos -pidió el platino.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría ir a la sala de reuniones, hay un amigo que me gustaría saludar -pidió el ojiverde.

-¿No está Granger ahí con los representantes de C&G Company? -preguntó aún sumergido en los primeros papeles que le había pasado su amiga.

-¿No me digas que ese bombóm trigueño que la levantó hace poco en brazos es tu amigo Graham? -si había algo que no perdería Pansy era aprovechar una buena oportunidad y Graham se la había puesto en bandeja. Observó detenerse la pluma de Draco y luego continuar como si nada.

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo? -preguntó el otro rubio con una sonrisa- desde que le presenté a Jane en la universidad siempre sintió un gran aprecio por ella, incluso se ofreció de papá cuando estaba embarazada -rió Graham sin percatarse que ahora sí el platino ya no escondía su interés en la conversación.

-Los niños tienen padre y su legítimo apellido -su voz era dura.

-¡Draco, por Dios! estamos hablando de algo que aconteció hace seis años cuando Jane era una estudiante de derecho.

-Nada que tenga que ver con mis hijos, ya sea en pasado, presente o futuro es una broma para mí -rebatió molesto.

Graham no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por la negativa de Draco a perdonar a su prima. Para él resultaba agotador tratar de limar asperezas entre ellos, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil ser imparcial. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo y forzar a Jane a confesarle la verdad al platino, pero no era posible. El problema principal era que los entendía a ambos, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, como hombre le era más fácil comprender el enojo de Draco, si Caitlyn le hiciera algo similar tampoco podría perdonarla y no porque las relaciones se rompieran, sino porque un padre tiene derecho a conocer y compartir con sus hijos, y si en algún momento tienes claro que no quieres formar parte de su vida, al menos fue tu propia decisión la que te llevó a perderlos y dejar el espacio para que otro ocupe el lugar que desechaste. Por eso, cada día no dejaba de impresionarle cómo sus frías facciones cambiaban en 360° con la sólo mención de los niños: sus ojos se iluminaban, su sonrisa era natural, las palabras fluían sin control, se proyectaba y planificaba cosas con ellos, en definitiva, eran todo su mundo. Cuando de los gemelos se trataba desaparecía el joven de negocios frío, calculador, impersonal, astuto, con la capacidad de absorber los conocimientos de los otros como si fuera una esponja y volver las situaciones a su favor. Era obvio que se le daba con mayor facilidad las relaciones frívolas que las personales y una parte de él intuía que se debía a que el platino era de sentimientos profundos e irrefrenables, que cuando abría su corazón le era imposible medirse y controlarse, por lo mismo y aunque su enojo le impidiera verlo, si su prima lo lastimó fue porque de alguna forma, en algún momento indeterminado, ella se volvió importante para él. ¿Qué es lo que debía suceder para que ambos se remezan y no se pierdan mutuamente? Dios quiera que lo que sea aparezca pronto, antes que su camino se transforme en dos rutas diferentes y sin un punto de convergencia.

-Creo que mejor voy a saludar a mi amigo, ambos sabemos que esta discusión sólo nos lleva a un punto muerto. Vuelvo enseguida -con calma se volteó en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Te acompaño! quiero conocer a ese hombre, si Granger no lo quiere a lo mejor me resulta algo a mí -y con la mayor desfachatez le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

-Graham -pidió el platino- mejor vuelve en la tarde, debo revisar esto con más urgencia ahora.

Draco observó al otro rubio asentir con la cabeza y salir seguido por Pansy. Cuando la puerta se cerró tiró los papeles con violencia en el escritorio y giró su sillón observando como la nieve de mediados de diciembre teñía de blanco el Londres muggle. Estaba furioso con la pelinegra ¿qué mierda le importaba a ella el amigo de Graham y su relación con Granger? ¿que si la leona no lo quería ella podía intentarlo? Presionó con el pulgar y el índice el puente de su nariz buscando sosiego pero una creciente incomodidad que comenzaba a subir por su columna le impidió seguir sentado. Se paró bruscamente y apoyó ambas manos frustrado en el gran ventanal, reposando la frente en el cristal para encontrar paz. Respiró hondo repetidamente con los ojos cerrados repasando los motivos que lo llevaron a este momento. Por supuesto que había tomado la mejor decisión: Granger podía hacer lo que quisiera igual que él, lo único que tenían en común eran los niños, no podía perdonarla porque cada vez que escuchaba una historia pasada de sus hijos la ira resurgía como un bombarda máxima en su interior pidiendo arremeter contra ella. Además, para la castaña tampoco era nada más que un buen polvo; desde que se reencontraron hace nueve meses nunca manifestó ningún interés por él y mucho menos trató de provocar una acercamiento entre ellos. Su pasividad y aceptación a su distanciamiento sólo demostraba que para ella como hombre no significaba nada. Sí, había tomado la mejor decisión.

* * *

Hermione no podía evitar la incomodidad que significaba ese almuerzo en la villa de Draco a horas de su viaje a Brasil. Hacía mucho que no pasaban tanto tiempo en presencia uno del otro y no podía evitar que sus ojos lo devoraran cual sediento que había pasado días perdido en el desierto. Mas cuando sus ojos se encontraron sus atractivos rasgos se endurecieron automáticamente y aunque sintió ese gesto como un latigazo en su corazón, no demostró ni un ápice del dolor que su frialdad le provocaba. Si algo había aprendido de tantos meses de convivir con serpientes fue que mantener los sentimientos bajo una coraza era la mejor manera esconder que te habían lastimado. Por eso levantó con orgullo el mentón y volcó su atención a la anécdota que contaba su padre sobre como una ola prácticamente se la había llevado de niña cuando hicieron su primer viaje a Tenerife. Todos rieron con ganas cuando Robert terminó el bochornoso episodio infantil donde el océano literalmente se había tragado la parte inferior de su bikini y su cabellera había salido llena de arena y unas cuantas algas enredadas entre sus rizos.

-¡Ves Hermione, tuvimos buen ojo cuando te molestábamos en el colegio diciendo que tu pelo parecía nido de pájaros! -bromeó Blaise sentado a su lado y tratando de desordenarle los sedosos rizos que llevaba sujetos en una cola de caballo.

-¡Cállate Zabini! si mal no recuerdo cuando llegamos al colegio no eras ni un tercio del Adonis en el que te transformaste ahora -rebatió con ironía.

-¡Merlín, Granger! ¿estás diciendo que ahora estás enamorada de mí? ¿que me encuentras atractivo? dime ¿cuándo me convertí en tu hombre ideal? -a medida que hablaba Blaise se le fue acercando provocativamente y a lo único que atinó la leona fue en tomar una papa y metérsela a la boca.

-Lamento romper tu corazón querido Blaise, pero a pesar de tu gran atractivo no eres mi tipo -lo contradijo y no pudo evitar reír cuando el moreno puso cara de pesar.

Antes que la broma se tomara otro ribete, Jane Granger astutamente le dio otro giro a la conversación.

-¡No puedo creer que Noah sea ahora el presidente de la empresa familiar! menos aún que haya sufrido tal cambio y transformado en un hombre tan atractivo.

-Recuerdo que era un flacucho de melena que pasaba horas con Graham ayudando a Hermione a adelantar materia en la universidad -corroboró Robert- ya en ese tiempo era un joven muy agradable y sencillo a pesar de su buena posición social.

-Obviamente parece ser un buen partido -comentó Narcisa como si nada.

-Sin duda la mujer que elija será muy afortunada -corroboró Jane cómplicemente a la rubia- sigue siendo tan simpático y sencillo como hace seis años.

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia Jane que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. _"Mensaje recibido"_ pensó molesto al recordar la petición que le había hecho hace casi dos meses de buscarle un hombre que ocupara su lugar en la vida de la leona. Durante las últimas dos semanas lo único que había hecho era oír a Pansy contarle a su madre lo fantástico y atractivo que era el tal Callaghan y peor había sido cuando todos fueron invitados hace tres días a la casa de los Granger para una parrillada organizada por Jane y en la que, coincidentemente, se encontraba el hombre del minuto. Al conocerlo tuvo que aceptar que era un tipo inteligente, no sabría decir si tan atractivo como señalaban las mujeres ya que comparado con Blaise, Theo y él mismo no se veía la gran maravilla, incluso diría que promedio. Cuando fueron presentados, antes incluso de precisar su posición dentro de Dragonet, le anunció que era el padre de Antares y Scorpius, reafirmando de esta manera su relación con los niños. El hombre se mostró sorprendido al principio pero pasado el tiempo, al notar que no había nada entre Granger y él, prácticamente se comportó como si fuera parte de la familia. Alaba a Jane y acarreaba cosas igual que un elfo doméstico, comportándose como si estuviera en su casa y haciendo mención a situaciones pasadas de las que él se enteraba recién en esos momentos. Fue un alivio cuando notó que Scorpius no le daba espacio en sus intentos de acercamiento y que si bien Antares no había sido descortés, permaneció lealmente junto a él resaltando lo mucho que lo amaba.

Y fue precisamente en ese momento que sintió una pequeña mano apoyarse en su muslo izquierdo y bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Antares fija en él, estaba seguro que su hija poseía un sexto sentido en lo que refería a él porque cada vez que estaba cerca sabía el momento exacto en que necesitaba que le reafirmara su afecto.

-Tú eres el hombre más bello del mundo -le dijo con sencillez y él no pudo menos que levantarla de su asiento y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Hermione no pudo menos que emocionarse al ver a Draco y Antares. Se avergonzaba de reconocer que a veces se sentía celosa de la estrecha relación que había entre ellos, de la libertad con la que su pequeña le expresaba su amor y su felicidad al saberse correspondida. Por supuesto que había captado perfectamente la intención de su madre y Pansy con respecto a una posible relación entre Noah y ella. Le molestaba que trataran de empujarla a brazos de otro hombre cuando su mente y su corazón estaban totalmente entregados a Draco. Era consciente que todo entre ellos estaba acabado pero necesitaba tiempo para tener su propio duelo, para procesarlo y aceptarlo. _"No es necesario que sea ahora... pero considera dejarte querer"_ le había dicho Pansy un día antes. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Noah no se merecía ser utilizado y tampoco creía que tuviera en ella el interés que todos los demás insistían, a pesar que hasta Theo había comenzado a hacer bromas sobre ello.

Gracias a Merlín el almuerzo había seguido sin inconvenientes y el nombre de Noah había quedado a un lado gracias a las preguntas y peticiones de los niños. Pasó las siguientes horas jugando y disfrutándolos por todos los días que nos los podría besar ni abrazar. Si este viaje fuera en el mundo mágico podría regresar todos los días, pero se veía obligada a permanecer separada de ellos por siete días si todo salía como estaba proyectado y, en el peor de los casos, podrían ser hasta 15. Poco antes de partir se acordó del camisón que le había facilitado Narcisa cuando Malfoy la arrastró desde su casa y fue buscarlo para devolverlo. Encontró a la rubia en el salón principal acompañada de todos los asistentes y disimuladamente se acercó pasándola la bolsa de papel en el que lo traía envuelto.

-Narcisa, no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverte el camisón que me facilitaste aquel día.

-Querida, no es necesario que me lo devuelvas, de hecho lo tenía reservado para regalarlo en alguna ocasión especial.

-Pero es una prenda muy fina...

-Y a ti te queda maravillosamente -los ojos azules se posaron en su hijo que venía entrando con los niños- Hermione, conserva el camisón como un regalo de mi parte... además, ¿quién dice y le sacas buen provecho estos días? vas a estar en un clima bastante caluroso y te aseguro que esta tela es fresca, es más, ahora voy por la bata que le hace juego y no acepto negativa. Te aseguro que serás una visión para quien te lo vea puesto -el doble sentido era más que evidente y la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Cuando Narcisa abandonó la sala se encontró con los ojos fríos de su hijo y sonrió. Había observado perfectamente como Draco no podía quitarle los ojos a Hermione cuando lo usó después del baño masivo y como lo conocía tan bien, sabía que por dentro estaba deseando lanzarle un crucio.

La hora llegó y los Granger, Draco y los gemelos acompañaron a la castaña al aeropuerto. Todos eran conscientes que sería la separación más larga que habían tenido y durante los últimos días ella estuvo tentada a declinar, pero sabía que este momento hubiera llegado de todas formas no importa quién hubiera estado a la cabeza de la empresa. Ella forjó este proyecto y nadie sabía más de él que ella; es más, se hubiera sentido miserable si Draco se lo hubiera quitado y le agradecía internamente que al menos en el aspecto laboral no la haya apartado.

El aeropuerto de Heatrhow estaba repleto de pasajeros que recorrían sus pasillos, algunos más apurados que otros. Hermione y su madre iban delante llevando a cada niño de la mano y Draco, como el caballero que era, llevaba sus maletas junto a Robert. Cuando vio su equipaje le había preguntado si se estaba mudando de país, lo que internamente, más que un reproche lo había considerado interés. En ese momento Pansy había salido al camino diciendo que por el clima necesitaría cambiarse seguido y que por supuesto, debería llevar ropa para todas las posibles actividades extras que pudieran surgir; a su vez, Draco había rebatido diciendo que con un hechizo climatizador no tendría ese tipo de problema, pero su amiga simplemente lo ignoró y como para reafirmar su posición sacó de alguna parte unas bolsas de regalo que en su interior contenían finas y exquisitas prendas y con un hechizo diminuendo las redujo para que cupieran en la maleta. La castaña estaba segura que el bikini que "accidentalmente" había caído a los pies de Draco fue algo totalmente calculado por la morena ya que este tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo cuando se lo pidió para guardarlo. Con una sacudida alejó esos pensamientos y se enfocó en ubicar su terminal para hacer su check in y entregar su equipaje.

Cuando regresó a su grupo se encontró con Noah conversando con sus padres y Draco, mientras Antares y Scorpius corrían a su alrededor, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante lo sobre protector que era con ellos. El trigueño fue el primero en verla y salir a su encuentro, depositando un beso en cada mejilla una vez que la tuvo a su alcance.

-Llegaste con varios minutos de anticipación.

-No quería que un contratiempo nos generara problemas.

-Sigues siendo la misma chica precavida de siempre -le dijo con una sonrisa abierta que ella no pudo evitar devolver de igual forma.

Un tirón a su blusa llamó su atención y se encontró con el rostro serio de Scorpius pidiendo su atención.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-Debes estar con nosotros, Antares te extrañará -sus ojos grises las traspasaron y no pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente de lo parecido que eran sus gestos y actitudes con su padre. A pesar de haberse criado con puros Gryffindors y en el mundo muggle, sus actitudes posesivas y autoritarias desde que nació gritaban sus genes Malfoy y en ese preciso momento, abogando por su hermana, le estaba diciendo sin palabras que él también la echaría de menos.

-También te extrañaré mi hombrecito -y sin darle tiempo a retroceder lo alzó en sus brazos y le llenó la cara de besos, hasta que vencido de alejarse cruzó sus bracitos por su cuello y se presionó con fuerza a ella- te amo Scor, nunca lo olvides.

-También te amo -dijo quedito sólo para que ella lo escuchara y luego depositó un piquito en los labios de su madre.

Tras unos minutos Hermione lo depositó en el suelo y tomó en sus brazos a Antares que no se reprimió a la hora de besarla ni decirle lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaría. La indicación de Noah para que ingresaran a realizar el chequeo y revisión por aduana internacional hizo inminente la separación y la castaña abrazó a sus padres y les pidió que estuvieran atentos a los niños, provocando que Draco y Robert rodaran los ojos.

-Estarán bien mi niña -la tranquilizó Jane acomodándole un rizo rebelde tras su oreja- ahora tienen una gran familia para cuidarlos y Draco no permitiría que nada malo les sucediera.

-Lo sé -y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y se agachó para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo y depositar besos intercalados en sus frentes y coronillas.

-¡Mamá, nos estás ahogando! -se quejó Scorpius y ella rió a pesar de su pena.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó mientras los soltaba- es que los voy a extrañar mucho.

-Los días pasarán rápido y me encargaré que no todo sea trabajo -la tranquilizó Noah provocando que unos fríos ojos grises se posaran en él.

-Granger, sabes que estarán bien, están conmigo -aseveró molesto el platino- preocúpate de mantener a Graham informado diariamente y si existe algún problema que se requiera revisar nos los indicas a ambos por mail -estiró su brazo para despedirse- que tengas un buen y productivo viaje.

La castaña lo miró encubriendo sus emociones por la fría despedida y alzando el mentón estrechó su pequeña mano en la blanca y grande de él, apretándola con firmeza. Por supuesto que recibió claramente el mensaje: Graham seguía siendo el intermediario y no quería un contacto innecesario con ella.

-Entiendo Malfoy, haré como dices, sólo cuida a nuestros hijos -sus ojos mieles se mantuvieron en los grises y agradeció que su voz no temblara.

-Lo haré, buen viaje -y retiró su mano para posarlas en cada hombro de sus hijos. Hermione dio un último abrazo a sus padres y los niños y luego giró para emprender rumbo a aduana internacional.

Draco vio a la castaña girarse un par de veces y hacer señas hasta que se perdió entre las puertas de cristal con el trigueño muy cerca de ella y con la mano posesivamente colocada en su espalda baja. Estaba furioso aunque no sabía con quién: si con la leona por permitir tal cercanía de otro hombre frente a sus hijos, si con él por las ganas que tuvo todos estos días de cancelarle el viaje o con Callaghan por darse atribuciones que no le correspondían apelando a la amistad de antaño con Graham y los Granger. Lo cierto era que quería estar solo y golpear algo.

-Hay varias formas de perder a alguien, pero la peor de ellas es cuando nosotros mismo las empujamos a irse... esa es la forma más segura de nunca recuperarlas -le murmuró Robert golpeándole con suavidad el hombre y luego tomar su mano para caminar hasta el estacionamiento.

Draco lo observó procesando sus palabras y su mirada viajó nuevamente hacia el punto donde desapareció la castaña. Respiró hondo. No había nada que pensar, la decisión estaba hecha y tomando a Antares de la mano caminó tras los Granger que iban con Scorpius.

* * *

Draco estacionó su todo terreno en el estacionamiento cerrado y bajó para desabrochar los cinturones de las sillas de los gemelos, los que salieron disparados hacia la habitación tras la orden de lavarse las manos y arreglarse para cenar. Como habían ido en vehículos separados con los Granger al aeropuerto, no había sido necesario que regresaran a la villa, así que con calma se dirigió al salón para reunirse con su madre y amigos mientras los niños se alistaban.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el sonido de unas voces ligeramente conocidas llamó su atención y apuró el paso para encontrarse con la cara de hastío de su tía Andrómeda y Teddy, mientras su madre y amigos mal disimulaban su molestia con una Ariana Greengras acomodada con parsimonia en uno de los sillones de su sala.

-¡Draco querido! -murmuró la rubia poniéndose de pie y depositando un empalagoso beso en su mejilla.

-Ariana ¡que sorpresa tu visita! -respondió mirando a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta.

-Espero que no te moleste pero nos encontramos con Andrómeda y su encantador nieto y al saber que venía a visitarlos quisimos conocer tu mansión muggle -comentó sonriendo- es preciosa aunque parece una cabaña en relación a Malfoy Manor.

-¿Nos? -preguntó con una alerta haciendo click en su mente.

-Vine con Astoria por supuesto -dijo sonriendo- hace tanto que no nos hemos reunido y ni siquiera hemos tenido el placer que nos presentes a tus hijos... y como se dio la oportunidad pensé en tomar la iniciativa -fingió no captar las reservadas miradas que el resto de los presentes le lanzaban- ya hace tiempo que mi Tori fue al baño, imagino que debe haberse perdido o estar recorriendo la casa.

-¿Dónde están los niños? -preguntó Narcisa poniéndose de pie y mirando preocupada a su hijo.

-¡Maldición! -dijo el platino y salió disparado en busca de sus hijos rogando a Merlín que hayan ido primero a la cocina en busca de una golosina como lo hacían habitualmente y la estúpida bruja no estuviera donde imaginaba.

Los escuchó reír en el descanso de la escalera y apresuró sus pasos llamándolos, pero al oírlo aceleraron su marcha sacándole ventaja, tal vez pensando que iba a reprenderlos por su tardanza. El miedo hizo presa de él, quizás estaba exagerando pero bajo esas circunstancia prefería estar con ellos y haciendo lo único que consideró más rápido se apareció frente a su habitación justo en el momento que Antares habría la puerta y la atravesaba seguida de su hermano. Con horror y en cámara lenta vio a la rubia acostada en su cama, con sólo la parte superior de su pijama de seda negra totalmente desabrochada y en una posición bastante sugestiva.

-¿Qué haces en nuestra habitación? -escuchó preguntar furioso a Scorpius mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana que la miraba con igual cara de odio.

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero ya está el nuevo capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus mensajes y sé que muchas están ansiosas por conocer cómo va a continuar la historia. Sé que muchas estaban esperando un rival para Draco y al final ha aparecido, algunas pensarán que es sólo un muggle pero es alguien que cuenta con el beneplácito de los padres y prima de Hermione, que de alguna manera la apoyó en el embarazo y en los estudios y que además está en condición de ofrecerle estabilidad a ella y los niños. Y por su parte nuestro rubio se niega a ceder y ella a luchar, ambos están esperando que el otro dé el primer paso lo que a veces lleva a tomar malas decisiones. Esperemos que no sea su caso. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Sabina.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Mente sobre cuerpo**_

 _-¿Qué haces en nuestra habitación? -escuchó preguntar furioso a Scorpius mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana que la miraba con igual cara de odio._

 _"¡Por Morgana y Circe! que esto sea una maldita pesadilla"_ fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Draco cuando escuchó la ira en la voz de Scorpius y luego ver a la rubia totalmente descolocada que trataba de cubrirse con la seda negra. Llegó hasta sus hijos en dos segundos volteándolos hacia su cuerpo para que no siguieran viendo el espectáculo que daba la bruja, pero el forcejeo de Scorpius tratando de soltarse de su brazo hizo que una mezcla de pánico y furia naciera desde su estómago apretado y se extendiera a cada partícula de su cuerpo. Juraba por Merlín que mataría con sus propias manos a Astoria si perdía todo lo avanzado con su hijo hasta ahora, ¡claro que lo haría y disfrutaría el sonido de su cuello rompiéndose entre sus dedos!, no utilizaría varita porque sería muy rápido, no, preferiría el método muggle porque así el placer de acabarla se extendería por más tiempo y observaría cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella cuando se diera cuenta que había despertado al mortífago relegado en su interior. Utilizando un tono de voz que habría atemorizado al mismo Voldemort por la amenaza abierta, le preguntó con voz fría y arrastrada:

-¿Se puede saber quién mierda te autorizó a invadir mi casa y mi privacidad? -además del impacto que su voz causó en Astoria, Draco se percató que el cuerpo de Scorpius quedó quieto, percibiendo a su vez que alzó la vista para mirarlo. No quiso bajar la cabeza para que sus pequeños no pudieran observar con claridad ese lado oscuro que hacía mucho no había aflorado. Era completamente consciente que sus rasgos se habían vuelto rígidos, sus ojos debían haberse oscurecido hasta casi verse de un gris oscuro, sus labios apretados en un línea rígida y toda su postura amenazante.

-Draco... yo... -titubeó la rubia ya de pie junto a la cama- ¿pero qué hacen ellos aquí reclamando tu habitación?

-Esta es nuestra habitación también -la voz de Antares, normalmente dulce e infantil, resonó con una fuerza e ira que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su padre. A diferencia de su gemelo, continuó forcejeando contra la jaula que representaba la mano de Draco que la sostenía con suave firmeza desde la nuca, impidiéndole voltearse a enfrentar a la mujer. Al parecer la furia del platino alimentaba la de ella e hizo cualquier cosa menos asustarla.

-Ellos, a diferencia tuya Astoria, tienen todo el derecho de estar aquí -respondió con voz gélida a la estúpida pregunta que hizo la estúpida bruja- y lo que reclamen o no mis hijos no es asunto tuyo.

-Amor... -dijo nerviosa mientras se abotonaba la única prenda del pijama negro que llevaba encima- no es así como...

-¡Santo Merlín!

-¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste Astoria?!

Las voces elevadas de Narcisa y Pansy se combinaron interrumpiendo lo que quiera que fuera a decir la rubia.

-¡Pero qué cagada! -escuchó reclamar a Theo cuando entró a la habitación y vio la escena, olvidándose de guardar el vocabulario en presencia de la matriarca Malfoy y los gemelos.

-Madre, por favor llévate a los niños -habló el platino sin desprender sus ojos grises de Astoria.

-¡Nooo! -gritaron al unísono Scorpius y Antares, provocando que su padre volcara su atención en ellos.

-Por favor niños -pidió poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y luego centrarse principalmente en el niño- por esta vez sólo confía en mí para solucionar esto.

Tres pares de ojos grises se miraron entre sí, dos de ellos decidiendo si obedecer o no la solicitud de su padre.

-Scorpius, Antares -repitió con mayor autoridad- vayan con su abuela -ahora la petición definitivamente era una orden y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desobedecer. Eso no impidió que tras ser liberadas sus cabezas se voltearan a mirar con odio a la rubia.

-Vamos niños -dijo Narcisa tomándolos de la mano y jalándolos mientras estos continuaban lanzando miradas asesinas- y Astoria, te exijo que tengas la decencia de vestirte correctamente y luego abandones mi casa. Ya no eres bienvenida aquí ni en Malfoy Manor... -ante el intento de reclamar de la otra mujer continuó- no te preocupes, personalmente se lo comunicaré a tu madre -y sin más sacó a sus nietos de la habitación.

-¡Narcisa, no es lo que piensas! -gritó Astoria tratando de salvar la situación- Draco y yo estamos en una relación seria -pero las palabras fueron al aire porque la destinataria de su disculpa no se giró para darle la oportunidad.

-Déjenme solo con Astoria -exigió Draco a sus amigos.

-¿Para que la mates y tengamos que ir a visitarte a Azkaban? -lo increpó Theo- de ninguna manera amigo.

-Gracias Theo -la voz de la rubia hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿Crees que lo hacemos por tí, estúpida? -la encaró Pansy con ironía- ¿es que tu cabeza tiene alguna neurona que le funcione?

-Por supuesto que tiene neuronas, aunque aparenta lo contrario -dijo Draco acercándose y jalándola con fuerza por un brazo- ¿cuál era el plan Astoria? sé que no precisamente que entrara a mi habitación y al verte me lanzara a follarte como si no hubiera mañana -inclinó su rostro hasta casi juntar sus cabezas.

-No sabía que tus hijos estarían aquí -se excusó- imaginé que estaban con Granger, que ella precisamente como una buena madre los tendría a su lado pero en ningún caso que te tuviera de niñero mientras Merlín sabe en qué anda...

Los tres amigos la miraron como si se hubiera transformado en Lockhart. Draco ya harto la tomó por el cuello sin una pisca de consideración.

-No me salgas con esas estupideces que no tengo paciencia para oírte... lo que querías era generar una situación comprometedora que fuera vista por mi madre y la tuya ¿verdad? -Astoria abrió los ojos con asombro, dando a entender al rubio que había dado en el clavo- ¿pensabas que eso sería suficiente para forzarme a casarme contigo? -la soltó como si su contacto le diera asco.

La pose sumisa y asustada de Astoria cambió bruscamente, recuperando el control de sí misma y adoptando una actitud orgullosa.

-¡Por supuesto que tienes responsabilidades conmigo Draco Malfoy! ¿acaso piensas que soy una puta que puedes usar y dejar a tu antojo? ¡Nadie es mejor para tí que yo! -cuadró los hombros y levantó el mentón- ahora no lo ves pero me encargaré que lo entiendas.

-¡Eres una ofrecida patética! ¿en qué momento te transformaste en esto? -preguntó el platino asqueado.

-¡Tú me transformaste en esto! -le gritó de vuelta.

-No Astoria, yo sólo tomé lo que estabas dispuesta a dar y agradece que soy un caballero porque tú y yo tenemos claro que no fuiste precisamente una exclusividad -atajó la mano que pretendía cruzarle la mejilla y la sostuvo en el aire.

-¿Acaso Granger no es del mismo tipo de zorra? ¿dónde está ahora? -se burló, provocando que la ira del platino se multiplicara por mil, aunque no lo demostró- todo Hogwarts comentaba que el nombre "trío dorado" les iba bien por muchos motivos ¿Quién fue el primero? ¿Potter o Weasley? ¿o tal vez le gustaba jugar rudo y fueron los dos al mismo tiempo? -su risa inundó la habitación- ¿estás seguro que son tus hijos y que no tienen un hechizo de imitación? no sea que después se vayan a volver pelirrojos con un rayo en la frente.

-¡Es suficiente Astoria...! -comenzó con furia Pansy. Que se maldijeran entre adultos era una cosa, pero los niños eran sagrados.

-¡Déjala Pansy! -la interrumpió Draco- ni siquiera vale la pena gastar palabras en ella.

-Eso sólo confirma que Granger no es más que una puta... -atacó de nuevo.

-No -con una velocidad increíble la tomó de los brazos y acercó tanto sus rostros que la rubia podía ver cada veta plateada mezclarse con el gris más oscuro de sus ojos. Con voz fría y arrastrada prosiguió sin perder el contacto visual- eso sólo confirma que tú no vales mi tiempo... no tengo necesidad de defender a Hermione -intencionalmente pronunció el nombre de la castaña como si fuera una caricia- sé perfectamente quién es ella, sé que cada gota de sangre que corre por las venas de mis hijos es tan mía como suya, la mezcla más perfecta que cualquier mujer pudiera darme... ni siquiera una sangre pura como tú hubieras dado la talla para lograr dos seres tan increíbles -cerró con más fuerza sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica- te lo dije una vez pero creo que no lo entendiste así que grábatelo bien ¡YO NO EMBARAZO A CUALQUIERA! -y la soltó bruscamente provocando que perdiera brevemente el equilibrio.

-¿Estás drogado? ¿tienes un filtro de amor encima? ¿te dio amortentia?... ¡Por Merlín Draco, es una impura! -gritó frustrada- ninguno de nosotros es un mago cualquiera, pertenecemos a la realeza de los sangre pura... ¿todos ustedes ya olvidaron de qué lado estuvieron sus familias en la guerra? -miró con sorna a Pansy y Theo, para luego fijar nuevamente su mirada furiosa en el platino- ¿también olvidaste cuánto disfrutabas humillarla y llamarla sangre sucia y ahora prácticamente veneras la sangre mestiza de sus vástagos? ¿crees que me rebajaría así por cualquiera?

Draco la recorrió con desprecio y metió con elegancia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, más que nada para ocultar la fuerte presión que hacía al apretarlos en puño.

-¡Nimie! -llamó con voz suave y al instante la elfina apareció- por favor recoge la ropa de la "señorita Greengrass" -era evidente la mofa al pronunciar la palabra señorita- y llévala al baño de visitas para que se vista, luego vienes y retiras el colchón y ropa de cama... quémalos de preferencia pero que la habitación quede libre de cualquier residuo que haya podido dejar.

-Sí amo -y la criatura comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como si tuviera viruela de dragón? ¡Soy una Greengrass! -gritó furiosa mientras Draco la tironeaba del brazo para echarla de su habitación- ¡te vas a arrepentir! ¿me oyes?

-Astoria -la detuvo Pansy- sácate el pijama de Draco y ponte esto -ordenó mientras hacía aparecer una bata.

-¡Por Merlín Pans! -reclamó Draco- deja que se vaya de una maldita vez.

-¿Y permitir que en un futuro utilice esa prenda a su conveniencia? ¡cámbiate o te dejo desnuda! -le volvió a ordenar la morena.

Astoria arrancó su muñeca de la mano de Draco y comenzó a desabotonarse el saco del pijama para luego dejarlo caer, quedando totalmente desnuda. Theo, antes que la prenda cayera, como un caballero giró la cabeza pero el platino la recorrió de pies a cabeza con hastío.

-Eres bella Astoria, no lo dudes, pero he tenido a muggles aún más hermosas que tú -y le cerró la puerta en la cara rogando no tener que verla nunca más.

-Bueno, eso fue algo impactante, por decirlo de alguna forma -dijo Theo en broma tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Gracias.

El castaño volteó a ver a su amigo y movió la cabeza asintiendo. Sabía que le agradecía el haber impedido que cometiera una locura.

-Merlín no lo quiera, pero si alguna vez me persigue una psicópata como Astoria espero que me devuelvas la mano -su sonrisa fue un bálsamo para el platino que estaba recuperando poco a poco el control sobre sí mismo.

-¡Ni te atrevas a mezclarte con una bruja como esa o te lanzaré una imperdonable! -lo amenazó Pansy.

-Nunca he golpeado a una mujer pero te juro que hoy estuve muy cerca de hacerlo -Draco llevó sus manos a la cabeza y sacudió con fuerza su cabello.

-Bueno, creo que Scorpius y Antares te hubieran ayudado bastante... -rió Theo volviendo a su amigo a la realidad.

¡Los niños! y ahora cómo les explicaba lo acontecido. Desde hace un par de semanas Scorpius aceptaba que lo tocara cuando iba a la escuela por él y su rostro ya no mostraba la hostilidad inicial ¡mil veces maldita bruja!

-Voy a buscarlos -dijo emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta.

-¿Y Ariana y Astoria? -preguntó el castaño.

-Ellas pueden esperar -y sin más explicaciones desapareció por el pasillo. Tenía una idea de dónde podrían estar los niños en este momento.

* * *

Scorpius balanceaba los pies mientras permanecía sentado en una rama ubicada a mitad del gran roble. A su lado Teddy lo observaba mientras Antares, unos metros más allá, armaba un mono de nieve cerca del arroyo. Ya estaba prácticamente oscureciendo, pero no tenían ganas de volver a la casa para ver a esa horrible mujer. Tenía mucha rabia; durante un buen tiempo y hasta que le dolió el brazo, estuvo lanzando con furia algunas piedras que encontró a la orilla del riachuelo, incluso algunas de ellas se habían triturado y volado en pequeños pedazos a raíz del descontrol de su magia, dándole sin querer a Teddy en un brazo cuando se unió a ellos a los minutos después que dejaran la casa.

Llevaban un buen rato fuera y sabía que en algún momento vendría su abuela o uno de sus tíos a buscarlos. Esperaba que no fuera su padre porque no quería verlo; todo era su culpa por conocer a esa bruja mala y fea; es más, durante el tiempo que llevaban fuera había decidido pedirle que lo llevara donde sus abuelos Jane y Robert por lo que restaba del viaje de su madre. Nuevamente bufó enojado y divisó a lo lejos justamente a la persona que no quería ver caminando en dirección al bosque. Teddy fijó la mirada al punto que observaba a Scorpius y suspiró hondamente antes de hablar.

-No fue su culpa Scor.

-Claro que sí, esa mujer lo persigue y la dejó entrar a la casa -su mano quebró una pequeña rama que crujió al romperse.

-Entonces con quien deberías estar enojado es conmigo -la voz apenada de Teddy hizo que fijara su atención en él - nos las encontramos en el Callejón Diagon y mi abuela trató se deshacerse de ellas, pero como no se iban les dije que estábamos apurados porque veníamos a casa de tía Cissy y cuando mi abuela nos apareció la madre de Astoria se colgó de mi brazo y terminé arrastrándolas hasta acá -los ojos castaños se encontraron apesadumbrados con los metálicos de su amigo.

-No fue tu culpa, es de él... -el pequeño platino no estaba dispuesto a tranzar.

Teddy no quitó los ojos de su amigo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego miró a Antares que ahora hacía levitar hojas secas a su alrededor para que se adhirieran al mono de nieve; estaba seguro que ella no pensaba igual que su hermano.

-No te entiendo Scor... hace dos años que comenzamos a buscar a tu padre porque ansiabas conocerlo y ahora que lo hiciste en lo único que insistes es en alejarlo -suspiró con frustración- si no te quisiera lo entendería pero mi primo te ama y te lo demuestra de todas las formas que puede... incluso tiene paciencia a tus desplantes a pesar que eso lo hace sufrir.

-Él no sufre.

-El único que no lo ve eres tú, pero lo hace -insistió el castaño- es un buen primo y también un buen padre, lo verías si se lo permitieras.

-Él no es bueno con mamá.

-Los problemas de adultos son de ellos y sabes que siempre lo complican todo, pero Draco te ama -insistió ahora un poco irritado

-Yo siempre he cuidado de mamá y Antares...

\- ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por tener a mis papás conmigo? -lo interrumpió frustrado Teddy- no me importaría que vivieran juntos o separados, sólo quisiera...

Scorpius se volteó hacia su amigo y le cruzó un brazo por los hombros.

-Pero nos tienes a todos nosotros Teddy... tu abuela, mi mamá, mi padrino...TÚ padrino, todos te aman como si fueras su hijo...

-¿Acaso es lo mismo? -quitó con violencia el brazo que trataba de confortarlo y se enfrentó a los ojos grises- como los tienes no los valoras pero ¿acaso las caricias de tía Hermione te parecen iguales a las de tía Ginny o de tus abuelos? ¿o la presencia de mi primo te hace sentir igual que la de mi padrino o tío Ron?

El rubio fijó su mirada en los azules de su amigo, que todos decían eran iguales a los de su padre, y que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su barbilla tembló mientras trataba de contener las suyas.

-¡No sabes cómo te envidio a veces! yo sólo sueño con alguna vez sentir un beso de ellos, una caricia... poder abrazar a mi mamá y sentir su aroma... aprender hechizos con mi padre... pero nunca lo haré porque están muertos y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso... y tú, tú que lo tienes todo sólo te centras en tu enojo.

Scorpius miró a Teddy. Su garganta se cerró cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y a los pocos segundos sintió sus propias lágrimas rodar por su cara. Él más que nadie sabía cómo anhelaba Teddy a sus papás y el esfuerzo que ponía en no decir nada frente a su abuela para no entristecerla. Su mirada volvió hacia su padre que venía a mitad de camino. Su paso era rápido y aún a la distancia su actitud denotaba preocupación. A pesar que lo había negado, sabía que Teddy tenía razón; varias veces lo había sentido por las mañanas mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos y depositaba breves besos en su coronilla, haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo mientras le murmuraba calladamente que lo amaba. Él fingía dormir porque era la única forma de sentir su abrazo sin necesidad de tranzar su enojo, por eso secretamente disfrutaba esos momentos antes que su padre, como en cada ocasión, se levantara antes que ellos y ambos fingieran que ese momento no había sucedido.

-¡Lo siento Teddy! no sabía que te sentías así -murmuró con pena mientras nuevamente volvía a cruzarle los hombros con su brazo para acercarlo a él.

-Date una oportunidad Scor... lo rechazas porque lo tienes, no sea que te vayas a arrepentir.

-Si me deja de querer es porque no me ama tanto como dice -al momento de pronunciar las palabras se arrepintió, sobre todo cuando sintió a su amigo tensarse.

-Mis padres deberían estar conmigo pero no lo hacen... hay muchas formas de perder a las personas.

Los ojos grises se fijaron en la alta figura que estaba por llegar a la entrada del bosque. De sólo pensar que su padre no estuviera más a su lado provocó que un nudo apretara su garganta y el estómago se le contrajera; sin poder evitarlo sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Deseaba poder gritar de la frustración. Tenía pena, tenía rabia... él también quería dejar de estar enojado pero no podía, le molestaba que sus papás no se quisieran ¿para qué los tuvieron entonces si no deseaban estar juntos? y para colmo se daba cuenta que las mujeres siempre buscaban pegarse a él, qué mejor prueba que esa bruja que estaba hoy en su habitación. Si ellas hacían eso era porque se los permitía y eso significaba que nunca se casaría con su mamá. El sonido de unos pasos deteniéndose lo alertó y sus rasgos se endurecieron automáticamente antes de fijar la mirada en la cara preocupada de su padre.

-Scorpius, baja para que hablemos -pidió.

-No.

Sintió a Teddy secarse con disimulo el rastro de sus lágrimas y moverse inquieto a su lado. También vio de reojo a Antares correr hasta su padre y abrazarse de una de sus piernas. Automáticamente él se agachó para tomarla en brazos y observar ansioso su rostro.

-¿Ya se fue esa bruja fea? -preguntó su hermana algo enojada.

-Sí princesa, ya se fue -lo oyó responder tranquilo.

-¿Te casarás con ella?

-¡No, por Merlín no, princesa! -alzó la cabeza y sus ojos grises volvieron a fijarse en él- Scorpius, baja para que podamos hablar -insistió, pero su tono ahora era más firme.

Teddy comenzó a descender y Draco acomodó a Antares en su cadera para ayudarlo con extremo cuidado. Extendió uno de sus brazos y sin mayor esfuerzo lo tomó en el aire deslizándolo con delicadeza por su costado hasta que tocó el suelo.

-Scorpius, no puedes quedarte allí toda la noche y no tengo intención de irme, así que por favor baja -pidió por última vez, provocando un escalofrío en el pequeño rubio por la severidad de su voz.

De mala gana comenzó a descender entre las ramas y a propósito eludió la mano estirada que lo aguardaba, brincando sin cuidado del árbol. Su pie se torció pero no dio ninguna señal de dolor, o eso pensó, mientras se paraba rígido en todo su metro veinte. Si su padre lo notó tuvo mucho cuidado de no traslucir nada, algo muy propio en él cuando trataba de no incomodarlo, porque por lo general se esforzaba por ser muy abierto en expresarles sus afectos. Eso era algo que había aprendido en estos casi dos mes de conocerlo y compartir a diario a con él: no se limitaba en cuidar y proteger a quienes amaba, pero era una hoja en blanco con los extraños, casi imposible de saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo a menos que lo conocieras muy bien y al parecer, salvo su abuela Narcisa y sus amigos, nadie más tenía ese privilegio. Secretamente, admiraba esa habilidad en él y sus tíos, un rasgo muy de Slytherin al parecer, era como si al encubrir tus sentimientos nadie pudiera lastimarte, o por lo menos, ser consciente que lo hizo. Algún día él sería como su padre y no sentía vergüenza en admitirlo, porque aunque adoraba a los demás miembros de su familia, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, se había vuelto su mayor ídolo. Era justamente eso que no quería que se casara con otra mujer que no fuera su madre, no quería tener otros hermanos sino eran de ellos juntos, no quería que otra persona que no fueran ellos tuvieran su afecto... simplemente quería a su familia junta ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

-Teddy ¿te sucede algo? -preguntó preocupado Draco al notar el rastro de lágrimas en la pequeña cara de su primo, que él se esforzó en disimular- ¿te sientes mal?

-No es nada, sólo me entró polvo en los ojos -respondió restando importancia- voy a ir donde mi abuela ahora -anunció y antes de girarse le envió una mirada a Scorpius como advirtiéndole que recapacitara. Sin embargo, pareció recordar algo y nuevamente se volteó hacia su primo- Lo siento Draco -la voz de Teddy temblaba- fue mi culpa que esas mujeres estuvieran aquí... si no les hubiera dicho que veníamos...

-Teddy -dijo el platino soltando a Antares y poniéndose a la altura del niño- no fue tu culpa, se las hubieran arreglado para llegar de otra forma o por medio de otra persona... mírame -pidió mientras alzaba el pequeño rostro- ¡no fue tu culpa! ¿está bien? -Teddy asintió- ahora déjame hablar con Antares y Scorpius y luego te alcanzo.

Teddy dio una última mirada a todos y caminó cabizbajo, aunque evidentemente más tranquilo tras lo dicho por su primo. Cuando desapareció por la entrada del bosque, Draco elevó su varita y les lanzó un hechizo que de inmediato les calentó el cuerpo. Por unos minutos los tres no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse, el rubio mayor evidentemente buscando las palabras apropiadas para iniciar la conversación.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hoy con Astoria -dijo sin rodeos- les juro por Merlín que es algo que jamás hubiera permitido que presenciaran de poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué te persigue esa bruja fea? -preguntó Antares causando la risa interna de Draco. Sin duda Astoria se sentiría profundamente ofendida con esa descripción, sobre todo, porque a pesar de todas sus estupideces y defectos, era una de las brujas más hermosas del mundo mágico, algo que había jugado a su favor al momento de pasar unas buenas noches con ella.

-A veces los adultos se encaprichan con otros de la misma forma que un niño lo hace con un juguete -trató de explicar- pueden haber muchas otras opciones pero estás tan obsesionado con ese juguete que no ves que hay otros igual o mejores.

-Ella no me gusta -dijo molesto Scorpius como si eso finiquitara todo.

-A mí tampoco -concordó Draco y suspiró frustrado al notar la reactividad de su hijo- de verdad Scorpius, siento lo que sucedió pero no estaba aquí para evitarlo... ¿crees que haría algo que pudiera alejarnos más aún?

Scorpius levantó el rostro y fijó su mirada en la de su padre. No era tonto, podía ver su miedo y su sufrimiento... sí, esta vez no lo estaba dejando pasar porque las palabras de Teddy estaban demasiado frescas en su memoria. _¿Sabes lo que yo daría por tener a mis papás conmigo? Como los tienes no los valoras. Tú que lo tienes todo sólo te centras en tu enojo._ Cada frase lo estaba atravesando como daga y por primera vez se sintió injusto. _Date una oportunidad Scor... lo rechazas porque lo tienes, no sea que te vayas a arrepentir._

A cada segundo una decisión se iba formando en su mente pero era tan difícil dar el paso ¿qué debía hacer?

* * *

Draco observó la cara seria de Scorpius y se dio cuenta que nada de lo que dijera haría que su apreciación sobre él mejorara. Todo lo que pensó que habían avanzado se fue a la mierda... o es que simplemente en su deseo de que por fin su hijo lo aceptara lo hizo formarse una idea equivocada de su conducta pasiva ¿acaso la pasividad y la aceptación a veces no eran otra cara del rechazo?

El dolor volvió a atravesar su pecho obligándolo a inspirar buscando aire para controlarse. Si antes sentía que estaban separados ahora estaba seguro que Astoria había matado cualquier opción. Tal vez mañana volvería a encontrar la esperanza, pero ahora, en este preciso instante, sólo quería volver a la casa y encerrarse a beber en su despacho para lamerse las heridas.

-Es mejor que volvamos -dijo poniéndose de pie- es tarde y todos están preocupados por ustedes -tomó la mano de Antares y miró a Scorpius dejándolo decidir si caminaba delante o detrás de ellos. Al no moverse comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia la entrada del bosque, a un ritmo que Antares pudiera seguir sin problemas y, que a su vez, le permitiera escuchar los sonidos que hacía su hijo atrás.

Habían caminado al menos unos 10 metros cuando sintió los pasos de Scorpius acelerar y ubicarse a su lado. Su corazón latió violentamente cuando sintió su pequeña mano enlazarse a la suya y sus ojos se dirigieron a aquel punto para convencerse que en realidad aquello estaba sucediendo. Scorpius siguió caminando con la vista al frente y él lo imitó... haría lo necesario para no estropear ese momento.

-No sé si sabes pero nosotros no sabemos volar -comentó con voz temblorosa el pequeño y tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Lo sé, lo dijiste en el partido de fútbol -respondió con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Me estaba preguntando si podrías enseñarnos antes que regrese mamá, si tú lo haces no podrá regañarnos.

Draco sonrió y lo miró brevemente mientras seguían avanzando. Enseñar a volar a sus hijos era el sueño de todo mago, más aún de un amante del quiditch como él.

-Podemos comenzar mañana en la tarde ¿te parece bien?

Scorpius asintió y se detuvo obligando a Draco a fijarse en él. Sus miradas se encontraron y lo vio inspirar antes de volver a hablar.

-Esta bien, gracias... papá.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. Uno de los motivos es que estuve fuera de mi país y con mala conexión y la otra y la más importante, es que recientemente perdí a mi papá. No tenía pensado volver a escribir pronto, pero luego, en un momento de pena tomé el computador y releí lo que llevaba escrito y terminé dándole un giro que no tenía contemplado para este capítulo, pero no que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Espero que quienes lo han leído y tienen a su padre cerca le den un abrazo, un beso y le digan cuanto lo aman... y las que están lejos puedan sentirse cerca con una llamada, porque quienes ya no tenemos la dicha de escuchar su voz, sentir un abrazo, un beso y esas palabras sabias que no siempre nos gustan, sólo podemos recordarlos y añorarlos en lo que nos resta de vida. Un abrazo.

Sabina.


	22. Chapter 22

_**El Cuadro Imperfecto**_

Hermione se abanicó una vez más cara y cuello tratando de aplacar el calor que en esos momentos amenazaba con derretirla. Los seis días que llevaban en Brasil habían sido excesivamente calurosos para dos personas que venían abandonado la fría nieve londinense y los actuales 34° celcius que marcaba el termómetro a la sombra no le hacía justicia a la sensación térmica que debía bordear los 40°. Hubiera sido muy fácil aplicarse un hechizo climatizador para estar cómoda y no tener que sufrir las altas temperaturas, pero lo sentía demasiado injusto con Noah, quien literalmente estaba "sudando la gota gorda", igual que ella. Con vergüenza aceptaba que durante las noches se había aplicado un hechizo porque, caso contrario, le habría sido imposible dormir, aún con el aire acondicionado. Por eso se obligó a que su espíritu Gryffindor primara durante el día y hacía causa común con su amigo.

En los días que llevaban, su piel había adquirido un bronceado dorado y parecía más brillante y sedosa. ¡Bendita vitamina D!. Acomodó los casi invisibles tirantes de su vestido color pistacho y pasó la mano por su largo cuello para mitigar el sol que le daba directamente en la espalda. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora recorriendo la isla grande del archipiélago y se habían detenido en varias oportunidades para admirar y fotografiar las bahías, playas y paisajes, a objeto de contar con un buen pool fotográfico que luego les permitiera definir cuál serían los mejores puntos para asentar el proyecto hotelero que Drogonet había gestionado para implementar en ese lugar.

-Es raro que alguien tan joven esté dedicado al cuidado del medio ambiente -comentó Noah mientras observaba maravillado las islas y las transparentes aguas verde esmeralda por las que navegaban en ese momento.

Hermione reacomodó la visera blanca del gorro beisbolista que llevaba en esos momentos y centró sus ojos en las pequeñas islas de arena blanca que se veían a lo lejos, mostrando un cuadro impresionante. Como cada día, se imaginó a Draco y a los niños disfrutando de este lugar, sumergiéndose en las cálidas aguas para observar los maravillosos bancos de coral y las innumerables especies marinas que vivían en sus profundidades. Ella, principalmente, sabía que Draco no daba puntada sin hilo, era un hombre extremadamente inteligente e intuitivo para los negocios, que siempre jugaba a ganador y que le gustaba disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, por lo que cuando veía algo que le podría generar recompensas lo tomaba sin dudar. En este caso, la recompensa era asegurar un asentamiento exclusivo para la clase más adinerada y, al mismo tiempo, gozar de un lugar paradisíaco que no le cabía duda, se aseguraría que continuara así.

-Creo que más que estar dedicado al cuidado del medio ambiente Draco está preservando este lugar para él y los niños -respondió con suavidad, evaluando sus palabras- por eso está comprando todos los sitios disponibles y así asegurarse que este lugar será visitado por personas con la cultura y educación suficiente para cumplir las normas de protección establecido para visitar las islas protegidas y cuidar el entorno.

La exclusión que hizo de sí misma de la vida de Malfoy y la pena que se traslucía en su voz fue evidente para Noah, que la miró pensativo, decidiendo si comentaba o no sobre ello. No llevaba mucho tiempo que se habían reencontrado, pero a él siempre le había resultado atrayente la inteligencia y madurez con la que la prima de su amigo llevaba su vida. Quizás un punto decisivo en el instinto protector que nació en él fue el que se hubiera negado a abortar cuando aún podía hacerlo. Personalmente había conocido varias amigas en la universidad que se habían practicado un aborto y no necesariamente por una insolvencia económica que les permitiera conservarlos. Pero esa muchacha delgada y baja estatura creció como una montaña frente a él cuando con una mirada feroz le dijo que sus hijos no eran cuestionables y nada evitaría que llegaran al mundo. No pudo evitar imaginar a una leona protegiendo sus crías y en cierta medida, cuando se enteró por Graham que el padre de los niños no sabía que estaban en camino se sintió egoístamente aliviado. Y ahora, casi siete años después, se daba cuenta que seguía siendo la misma mujer fuerte pero con dos variables: el padre de sus hijos había aparecido y formaba parte de sus vidas y, a diferencia de antaño, ella parecía estar enamorada de él. Por otra parte, estaba impresionado con el joven que resultó ser la antigua pareja de Hermione, extremadamente atractivo como para ser obviado incluso por un hombre, millonario, con el abolengo exudando por cada poro, inteligente, un empresario sagaz e innovador y totalmente enamorado de sus hijos. Eran polos totalmente opuestos a sus ojos, como hielo y fuego, él todo control y frialdad y ella pura calidez. No era tonto, después de todo era un reconocido abogado y, por lo tanto, uno de sus mejores dones era saber leer a las personas, y si de algo estaba consciente es que algo no resuelto había entre ellos y no quería meterse y terminar realmente enamorado de una mujer que no estaba en condiciones de corresponderle en estos momentos. Realmente quería conocer más a fondo a la mujer en la que se había convertido Hermione, cómo calzaba la mujer con la madre y la profesional, poder descubrir esa aura de misterio que la rodeaba, como si no perteneciera completamente a este mundo y sólo podría hacerlo generando los espacios para ello. No era la chica más bella que había conocido, pero sin lugar a dudas, la más inteligente e interesante y en algún aspecto, la más difícil de abordar. Tal vez comenzar por conocerse nuevamente y afianzar su amistad era un buen comienzo.

-Aún si su interés es egoísta está ayudando a conservar un lugar hermoso... esperemos que sus amigos y muchos millonarios sigan su ejemplo -dijo con una gran sonrisa- además -continuó- tipos como él mantienen a empresas como la mía en un excelente nivel de contactos y de dinero -le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente y la chica no pudo evitar la carcajada ante su desfachatez.

Pasaron otras dos horas recorriendo al menos cinco de las 20 islas más pequeñas que conforman el archipiélago. Hermione observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran la una de la tarde en Fernando de Noroa lo que significaba que en Londres eran las tres y los niños hoy no estarían en casa antes de las seis porque irían con Narcisa a visitar a sus padres. ¡Merlín, cómo los extrañaba! había hablado con ellos todos los días pero no era lo mismo a abrazarlos y arroparlos cada noche antes de irse a dormir. ¿Y Draco? ¿durante su ausencia habrá salido con unas de las tantas mujeres que lo buscaban todo el tiempo? ¿habrá dormido con ellas? Desechó esa línea de pensamiento. Era mejor centrarse en los niños, su trabajo y amigos; tiempo al tiempo... esa era la mejor forma de matar los sentimientos por el platino.

-Te propongo un almuerzo rápido y luego te enseñaré a navegar en windsurf como te prometí ayer -el tono de Noah sonaba entusiasmado- y no, no te permito excusas, la reunión no será hasta las cinco y antes tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para comenzar las clases.

-Lo que te propones es que vuelva con una pierna rota, ni siquiera puedo pararme en una tabla de surf y pretendes que maneje una vela que va sobre una -rebatió a pesar de la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro.

Desde que habían llegado, Noah había preparado excursiones para matar las horas muertas en las que no trabajaban preparando informes , sostenían reuniones o recorrían el archipiélago. _"Así tendrás algo realmente entretenido que enseñarles a los niños y en una de esas después exista la posibilidad de volver con ellos y hacerlo juntos"_ le había dicho para convencerla, agregando con un alzamiento de hombros y una sonrisa maliciosa _"a menos que quieras que piensen que tienen una madre aburrida con la que no vale la pena salir de vacaciones"._ Ella le había arrojado un pedazo de papel a la cara y orgullosamente le informó que con Graham habían hecho mucho deporte aventura cuando salían de vacaciones en familia. Y era cierto, su loco primo la había arrastrado a hacer canopy cuando tenían 12 años, habían aprendido juntos a bucear; rafting y canyoning a los 17 (justo un mes antes de desmemorizar a sus padres durante la guerra), disfrutaban el senderismo y esquiar, e incluso una vez se habían tirado en paracaídas (aunque admitía que esto lo hizo después de haber aprobado su examen de aparición; una cosa es que le gustara la adrenalina y otra muy distinta que no tomara las precauciones en caso que algo fallara durante el salto). Puede que en Hogwarts muchos pensaran que era una sabelotodo aburrida, pero la realidad es que en el mundo muggle era una chica normal que disfrutaba divertirse con su familia.

La tarde pasó agradablemente, Noah insistía en grabar sus actividades deportivas como una prueba fehaciente que la castaña las había realizado y por las tardes las compartía con Graham.

A las 18:00 PM en punto Hermione estaba en la terraza de su hotel, cómodamente tirada en su hamaca y con el laptop sobre sus piernas mientras iniciaba la video conferencia por WhatsApp. La primera cara que vio fue la de Pansy y notó que estaba acomodada en un sillón, específicamente en la sala de cine que Draco había implementado, donde un enorme y moderno Smart TV dominaba una pared. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando Antares apareció corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de la pelinegra volviéndose a mirar hacia la televisión con alegría; a los segundos después Scorpius ya estaba junto a ellas.

-¡Hola mami! -dijo feliz agitando su mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola mis amores! ¿cómo estuvo su día? -su voz tembló con emoción mal controlada.

-Hola mamá -respondió Scorpius- estamos bien, hoy fuimos a ver a los abuelos Jane y Robert y comimos mucha tarta de frambuesa, estaba mmmm... exquisita -dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Sí, yo me comí dos trozos enormes y la abuela Narcisa trajo una tarta de arándanos que la abuela Jane le envió a papá y los tíos -lo interrumpió entusiasmada Antares- pero como es mucha tarta tendrán que compartirla con nosotros ¿cierto tío Theo? -dijo mirando en dirección donde la castaña sabía se encontraba la puerta.

-Pero estás diciendo que tu abuela Jane nos las envió a nosotros niña golosa -el castaño la tomó en brazos y le hizo cosquillas en el vientre mientras la pequeña se retorcía a carcajadas tratando de liberarse- ¡hola Hermione! te veo más bronceada, parece que Brasil te sienta bien -la saludó sin abandonar la tarea de hacer reír a la pequeña rubia.

-Hola Theo -su sonrisa era enorme al ver a la serpiente jugar con su hija- no la hagas reír tanto que en la noche no podrá dormir.

-¡Ah! -pareció meditar el castaño- pero si le aplico un desmaius dormirá toda la noche.

Antares detuvo sus retorcijones y le hizo un hermoso puchero al castaño.

-Sólo bromeaba princesa -le dijo besando su coronilla y retomando las cosquillas.

-¡Mamá! iremos de paseo para vacaciones de invierno -dijo Scorpius llamando su atención- vamos a un centro de esquí -su voz denotaba entusiasmo y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-¡Lo vamos a pasar genial, mamá! ¿cierto papá? -Antares nuevamente desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta.

Hermione automáticamente se puso nerviosa ante la mención de Draco y trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Desde que abandonó Londres no había vuelto a conversar con él y normalmente no estaba presente cuando realizaba las video conferencias con los niños. Lo primero que vio fue su espalda, enfundada en una camisa de seda negra, mientras retiraba a Antares de los brazos de Theo y caminaba con ella acomodada en su cadera hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde se apoyó en el enorme mueble de roble repleto de CDs con música, películas y algunos libros; los favoritos de todos ellos y ahora también de los niños. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al ver el hermoso cuadro que presentaba con la niña cargada como un tesoro en sus brazos: imponentemente masculino y tierno a la vez ¿podría alguna vez dejar de emocionarse ante esa imagen? lo más probable es que no. Cuando el gris metálico de sus ojos se posó en ella se sintió tan estremecida que los miles de millas que los separaban parecieron desaparecer y cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, dio gracias al sol de Brasil por el bronceado que ahora debía estarlo ocultando.

-Por supuesto princesa, será una buena instancia para divertirnos de manera diferente y comenzar el nuevo año como si hubieras bebidos felix felicis -aunque la respuesta fue para Antares, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el rostro de la castaña- ¿todo bien por allá? -su voz grave la envolvió y sólo asintió con la cabeza- Graham me comentó sobre una demora en su regreso ¿algún problema con el retorno o necesitarás el avión de la compañía para volver?

-No es necesario -se apresuró en responder- Noah ya gestionó los pasajes y estaremos en Londres el 23 en la tarde. Aunque me tuviera que aparecer nada evitará que esté allí para navidad -pasó nerviosa un rizo tras la oreja y el rubio siguió el movimiento- ¿Para cuándo es el paseo que planificaste? -la pregunta la hizo con el objetivo de desviar la conversación hacia un tema más seguro y también molesta porque haya planificado un viaje con los niños sin considerar que ella quería pasar un tiempo con ellos después que, contando el retraso, estarían separados trece días. Un destello cruzó los ojos grises pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello al aparecer Noah en su campo de visión, vistiendo sólo traje de baño y una toalla colgando al cuello. Su habitación estaba junto a la de ella y compartían terraza, separada sólo por un cerco bajo de madera y adornos de conchas colgando de la viga. No pudo evitar responderle la sonrisa al percatarse que en lugar de subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación tomaba rumbo a la de ella.

-... hasta el día antes de año nuevo -escuchó decir a Draco.

-¿Cómo?... Disculpa me distraje -sus ojos volvieron a la imagen que le devolvía el computador cuyo propietario entrecerraba los ojos con evidente hastío.

-Me doy cuenta -lo escuchó decir con frialdad- el paseo será a Powder White, saldremos el 26 y volveremos el 30 de diciembre.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ahora sí visiblemente molesta.

-¿Te hubiera importado hablarlo conmigo antes? yo también quiero pasar tiempo con los niños después de todos estos días fuera.

-Iremos todos Hermione -la castaña sabía que utilizaba su nombre en beneficio de sus hijos, pero no podía evitar las mariposas en su estómago cada vez que lo oía en sus labios- también le pregunté a tus padres, Graham y Caitlyn, todos se mostraron felices de acompañarnos.

Ante ese comentario no pudo decir nada más, a pesar que significaba pasar varios días conviviendo con él, sabía que los niños lo disfrutarían... y ella, masoquistamente, también.

-Conversemos a mi regreso -conociendo a Draco sabía que el viaje era una decisión tomada, pero eso no significaba que pudiera tomar decisiones que los involucraba a todos sin considerar la de ella. No eran pareja, no eran un matrimonio y ya estaba siendo tiempo que definieran cómo se dividiría el tiempo de los niños con cada uno de ellos.

-Mamá -la llamó Scorpius- ¿cuándo regresas?

-Nos retrasamos un poco cielo, pero el 23 nos veremos sin falta, lo prometo.

-No te preocupes campeón -dijo Noah apareciendo tras ella y colocándose muy cerca del cuello de la chica para poder estar bien enfocado en la cámara de la laptop- tienes mi palabra que tu madre estará con ustedes para navidad ¿cierto compañera? -lo último lo dijo volteándose hacia ella y provocando que, por lo cerca que estaban, sus rostros quedaran muy juntos.

-Parece que el clima está estupendo y ustedes lo han aprovechado bastante bien -comentó Pansy con una gran sonrisa- ¿vienes saliendo del agua Noah?

-Sí, con Hermione estuvimos haciendo windsurf y debo decir que me dejó bastante impresionado con sus habilidades -le guiñó el ojo a la castaña provocando que sus mejillas ardieran por la incomodidad de la doble interpretación que ese inocente comentario pudiera provocar- y no se preocupen niños, que su madre prometió que todas las cosas que hemos hecho las repetirá con ustedes.

Lejos de mostrarse entusiasmado, Scorpius se puso serio y con la misma cara de poker que Draco utilizaba normalmente. ¿Cómo podía adoptar sus gesticulaciones tan pronto? Definitivamente era un Malfoy con todas sus letras.

-Con papá también hacemos cosas geniales que tú no podrías -respondió el pequeño platino groseramente, provocando automáticamente que Hermione lo mirara con asombro y reproche a la vez. Asombro porque lo había llamado "papá" y no "padre" como lo venía haciendo desde que lo conoció y reproche por el evidente desplante con Noah. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la Draco a través de la pantalla, observó claramente su sonrisa satisfecha mientras se automarginaba de la conversación.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy, discúlpate! -exigió Hermione.

La sonrisa de todas las serpientes sólo aumentó la molestia de la chica e internamente agradeció que Blaise no estuviera presente, sino quizás con qué sandez salía.

-No dijo nada incorrecto -acotó Draco pero la chica lo frenó.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Scorpius, estoy esperando tus disculpas jovencito!.

Scorpius miraba la pantalla con soberbia, no quería disculparse con ese hombre que estaba tan cerca de su madre. Ella era de ellos, de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si no se disculpaba ahora lo obligaría a hacerlo apenas ponga un pie en Londres.

-Lo siento -masculló a regañadientes.

-No importa campeón -lo excusó Noah restando importancia a la hostilidad del pequeño- yo también era posesivo y sobreprotector con mi madre y hermanas -apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica para captar su atención- me voy a la ducha y nos reunimos en una hora para ir a cenar y luego visitar esa caleta que nos recomendaron.

-Nos vemos en una hora -corroboró la castaña antes de volverse a la pantalla. Suspiró dándose paciencia mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello para quitar las perlas de sudor que se concentraban en esa parte, mejor cambiar el tema, no valía la pena perder esos preciosos minutos que hablaba con ellos en discusiones- ¿cómo ha ido el colegio? -preguntó nuevamente a los niños y así siguieron por unos 40 minutos más, hasta que Draco le indicó que tenían "algo" que hacer y que no quiso explicar cuándo les consultó de qué trataba. Lo único claro, fue que los niños se despidieron felices y más que dispuestos a obedecerlo.

* * *

Draco buscó a Blaise en el escritorio de la villa. Las clases de vuelo habían terminado y los niños, después de nadar con él un rato en la piscina techada, habían caído rendidos. Cada día se sorprendía más con ellos. Scorpius era seguro y veloz sobre la escoba, siempre poniendo atención a todas sus indicaciones y dominándola como si desde que nació hubiera estado sobre una de ellas. Antares por su parte estaba seguro que le provocaría un infarto. Su pequeña, su preciosa princesa era una temeraria, casi una suicida, volaba por instinto y no esperaba que le mostrara cómo hacer algo cuando salía disparada hacia las nubes, motivo por el que había hechizado la propiedad para que a cierta altura sean invisibles al exterior, es más, durante días se sentó tras ella para asegurarse que no se estrellara con nada. Ahora entendía en cierta medida a Granger sobre su miedo a dejarlos volar. Como mago sabía que era algo natural y se sentía feliz enseñándoles, pero al mismo tiempo se aterraba que se pudieran caer o golpear; era absurdo porque él mismo se cayó infinidad de veces cuando su padre le enseñó sólo que ahora se trataba de sus hijos, lo más preciado que tenía. Sí, definitivamente ahora entendía a la castaña.

Mirándolos dormir, algo que hacía cada noche como para convencerse que seguían siendo reales, se sentía satisfecho con su vida, verdaderamente feliz desde que Scorpius lo había aceptado hace ya seis días atrás. Cada vez que lo oía pronunciar la palabra "papá" su corazón explotaba, una sonrisa estúpida se instalaba en su boca y permanecía allí por tiempo prolongado. Y cómo no hacerlo si pensó que ese día nunca llegaría, que el numerito de Astoria había terminado por matar cualquier posible acercamiento, pero gracias a Merlín y Morgana las cosas habían resultado de una forma inesperada.

Ahora, podía mirar su vida en perspectiva y decir que no necesitaba nada más, que lo había logrado todo, que tenía más de lo que un hombre podía aspirar a su edad: las personas más importantes de su vida habían sobrevivido a la guerra junto a él y tenía dos hijos maravillosos a los cuales disfrutaría en el transcurrir de los años. Algún día tendría nietos, de Antares obviamente no tan pronto, Scorpius y él se encargarían que ningún mago que no sea bastante bueno para ella la rondara, pero en algún momento muy lejano se casaría. Todo era simplemente perfecto. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y caminó a través de las habitaciones hasta llegar a su estudio, donde oyó las risas de su tres amigos. Cuando cruzó la puerta todos ellos lo observaron y se percató que estaban viendo algo en el notebook de Pansy, pero esta cerró la pantalla en tanto lo vio.

-Espero que no estén viendo pornografía para formar un trío -murmuró irónico.

-¿Quieres que te incluyamos o estás celoso porque no lo hemos hecho? -lo picó la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si supieras lo excitante y tersa que es la piel de Blaise al tacto no querrías quedar fuera -murmuró Theo mientras hacía muecas de recorrer el cuerpo del moreno sin tocarlo.

-¡Idiotas! -les respondió de vuelta.

-Tú te lo pierdes, Gasparín -lo molestó el moreno, quien le había puesto ese odioso apodo desde que habían visto esa película con los niños hace cuatro días. Al menos tenía la consideración de decírselo en privado.

-Madura Blaise -le respondió con hastío.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? ya tuvimos nuestra cuota de madurez y sufrimiento para al menos tres vidas más -lo cortó Pansy- ahora seremos los adolescentes que no pudimos ser antes. Además -continuó- aunque naciera cien veces sería el mismo idiota inmaduro y...

-Y así me amas -la interrumpió el moreno golpeándola suavemente con el hombro mientras le movía las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Me corrijo -resopló- tú sí deberías madurar.

Theo y Draco los miraban divertidos. Era cierto que todos eran amigos desde niños, pero cuando estaban cursando su sexto año el moreno desarrolló sentimientos más profundos por su amiga que nunca se había atrevido a exponer, primero porque sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo y se dedicó a explorar con otras chicas, luego porque vino la guerra y la prioridad era mantenerse con vida y ahora, simplemente porque no quería arriesgarse a perderla. Al castaño y a él mismo les sorprendía que con lo astutos que todos eran y lo expertos para leer a las personas, ese par aún no se hubiera dado cuenta que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Era curioso como todos en Hogwarts pensaba que Pansy era la novia y amante de Draco, pero la verdad es que a pesar que había sido su primer beso y su primera vez, sólo lo aparentaban en beneficio mutuo cuando uno de ellos quería deshacerse de algún ligue no deseado. Para él era demasiado valiosa para utilizarla y le molestaba sobremanera cuando no le permitió defenderla ante los estudiantes de otras casas que la llamaban zorra; para qué decir de Theo y Blaise. Incluso lo hacía más creíble lo posesiva y sobreprotectora que era la pelinegra con ellos tres, más aún con el rubio que siempre se metió en problemas con Potter y sus amigos, haciendo que cada pelea sea más pública y masiva.

-¿Qué veían? -preguntó con curiosidad acercándose al escritorio.

-Nada en particular, sólo unos archivos graciosos -dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y provocando que Theo le alzara una ceja interrogativa y que la chica desestimó olímpicamente.

Draco la observó sacar una pelusa inexistente de su pulcro vestido turquesa de manga larga, gesto inconfundible de que ocultaba algo más.

-Necesito la tabla de reuniones de mañana y pasado en el mundo mágico, quedaste en enviármela a medio día y no lo has hecho aún.

-¡Tienes razón! tuve que volver a reprogramar la cita con el Ministro... ese hombre parece no tener una secretaria competente, ya es la tercera vez durante el día que mueve la hora fijada -bufó la pelinegra mientras volvía a abrir su laptop y con eficiencia deslizaba sus dedos sobre el teclado.

A los segundos el rubio escuchó la breve vibración de su IPhone constatando el recibo del mail.

-¿Para qué hora la fijó ahora?

-Déjame ver... -Pansy comenzó a abrir el calendario y Draco se acercó a ella para cotejar los horarios- sé que esta reunión es importante y tuve que mover tu reunión del miércoles a las diez de la mañana... es a las 17:30, querían que fuera más tarde pero sé que ni siquiera por él hubieras dejado de lado las clases de los niños, así que le dije a esa tarada que prácticamente lo tomara o lo dejara -su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y él no pudo evitar reír también.

-Eres incorregible Pansy pero definitivamente la mejor -besó su mejilla y le revolvió el cabello provocando la protesta de la chica.

-No hagas eso -la reprendió.

-Yo me despido por esta noche -dijo Theo provocando las cejas alzadas de sus amigos- tengo una cita muy prometedora y no creo que vuelva a dormir.

-¿Podemos saber quién es la víctima? -preguntó Blaise- ¿al menos es de este continente?

-Sólo una atractiva muggle que conocí hace un par de semanas. Nos vemos -dijo marchándose para no tener que responder más preguntas.

La puerta aún no se cerraba cuando apareció Narcisa brindándoles a los jóvenes una sonrisa.

-Pansy querida ¿podrías ayudarme unos minutos?

-Claro Narcisa, te sigo -la morena inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¿Sucede algo madre? -preguntó preocupado.

-Nada querido, cosas de mujeres.

Draco se acercó a su madre y le depositó un beso en la frente. Ya todos habían cenado y no la vería hasta el desayuno.

-Que descansen entonces.

Cuando quedó solo con Blaise, Draco recordó para lo que buscaba a su moreno amigo.

-¿El lanzamiento del vídeo juego sigue siendo para el dos de enero?

-Sí, no hay cambio de programación ¿por qué? ¿sucede algo ese día?

-El ministro de medio ambiente muggle quería que nos reuniéramos y lo dejé tentativamente para el cinco, sólo quería asegurarme que no había cambio de planes antes de confirmarle.

-No, el lanzamiento no tendrá modificación -aseguró Blaise- incluso ya tengo envuelto el juego de Scorpius, tendrá en navidad lo que muchos deberán esperar varios días.

-Ha disfrutado mucho las pruebas -sonrió el platino recordando las tardes que el niño pasó jugando con Blaise y dándole su opinión sobre los efectos y aplicaciones que le gustaría que aparecieran como etapas.

-Debería darle parte de las ganancias, sus ideas son geniales y quedará asombrado cuando vea los efectos y etapas que solicité sólo para él.

-Lo estás mimando mucho ¿no deberías pensar en tener tus propios hijos?

-Con los tuyos me basta por ahora -respondió con una radiante sonrisa- además, con hijos no podría marcharme como pienso hacerlo ahora y tener una noche de pasión salvaje con una bruja rumana.

El moreno se arregló con elegancia la camisa verde de seda que hacía resaltar sus ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Deberías arriesgarte Blaise, no sabrás su repuesta hasta que no lo hagas.

Su amigo se detuvo con la mano en la cerradura y giró el cuerpo apoyándolo contra la puerta mientras le devolvía una seria mirada. Lo observó por un par de minutos antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Te devuelvo el favor hermano ¿y si la perdonas? nunca sabrás lo que estás sacrificando hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-Es diferente -objeto el rubio.

-Lo es, lo acepto. Pero ninguno de nosotros es tonto Draco, nos damos perfectamente cuenta de tus cambios cuando estás con Hermione por más que tratas de esconderlo -lanzó un suspiro mientras movía la cabeza negativamente- ¿ves que no es tan fácil cuando se trata de uno mismo? tú y yo nos dimos por vencidos antes de luchar.

Draco lo miró tratando de responderle pero Blaise no le dio tiempo, se irguió cuan alto era y le dedicó la sonrisa ladina que tenía reservada para las mujeres. Con la máscara bien puesta salió del estudio dispuesto a tener otra noche de sexo vacío.

El rubio se giró y observó la oscuridad más allá del ventanal, impedido de ver las siluetas de los árboles por la ausencia de luna y estrellas a raíz de las espesas nubes que las cubrían. Reiteradamente habían tenido ese tipo de conversación por separado con Blaise y Pansy pero ambos preferían pretender que sólo eran amigos antes que arriesgarse a quebrar la relación que terminaría por afectarlos a todos. Ella salía con hombres que pocas veces habían llegado a conocer, cada vez más esporádicos, y Blaise, por su parte, se sumía en citas sin sentido esperando encontrar a alguien que pudiera reemplazarla. _"Idiotas"_ pensó.

Iba a abandonar la habitación cuando notó un sonido proveniente del laptop de Pansy, el típico sonido cuando estabas conectada por WhatsApp. Normalmente no invadía la privacidad de sus amigos pero estaba curioso con lo que fuera que estaban viendo antes de su llegada al estudio y considerando que había salido apurada por la petición de Narcisa había olvidado cerrarlo. Tras sentarse en el sillón y deslizar los dedos por el touch mouse la pantalla se activó solicitando contraseña. Eso era más complejo. Escribió _"pastel de calabaza"_ , dulce favorito de su amiga, pero arrojó error; sólo le quedaban dos opciones para que se bloquee. Intentó con _"moco de trol"_ , pensando que era algo que detestaba y que en algún momento ya había utilizado como clave, pero también era incorrecta. _"Piensa bien Draco"_ se alentó. ¿Qué tendría suficiente relevancia para utilizar como contraseña? Él siempre había utilizado la misma contraseña y jamás había necesitado darla, ya que sólo sus amigos podían desbloquear su equipo deslizando su varita sobre él, pero Pansy se había negado a hacerlo con su propio equipo y menos aún a activar un hechizo para que ellos puedan acceder. Indudablemente la contraseña, en su caso, era más compleja. Y entonces algo en su cabeza hizo click y escribió "inibaz", Zabini invertido, y la pantalla se activó.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la boca de Draco y lo primero que hizo fue buscar las carpetas minimizadas pero no había nada, la muy astuta serpiente había cerrado todos los archivos a excepción del buzón y las pestañas que conservaba abiertas de google. Revisó el correo buscando algo pero sólo había mensajes leídos que aún no movía a las carpetas, nada interesante. Observó que el nombre de Graham Puckle tenía varios archivos no leídos marcados en la carpeta con su nombre y por instinto la abrió. Los asuntos indicaban el tenor del mensaje y los últimos recibidos eran todos de trabajo, sin embargo reparó en varios que decían "más fotos" y que contenían archivos adjuntos. Pinchó el último enviado y observó que todos eran reenvíos de correos de Callaghan, por eso clickeo todos los correos con esta descripción y comenzó a abrir las imágenes. En todas ella aparecía Granger en distintas poses y vestuarios que hacían referencia a diferentes etapas del día, luciendo relajada y con impresionantes paisajes de fondo. Las fotos eran buenas pero a un buen observador como él no le pasaba inadvertido que la chica no estaba posando al momento de tomarlas, evidenciando que el fotógrafo estaba muy pendiente de ella. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que las fotos reflejaban mucho más que la captura del momento, cada emoción de ella parecía traspasar la pantalla y por una milésima de segundo deseó que fueran fotografías mágicas para saber con exactitud cómo había iniciado ese momento. En el correo de hoy venían videos incorporados y los fue abriendo uno a uno. Las risas de la chica llenaron la habitación mientras la veía sostenerse de una tabla que tenía una vela en un extremo superior, windsurf si su conocimiento muggle de deporte acuático no era equivocado. No pudo evitar reír con ella cuando la vio caerse innumerables veces mientras le gritaba a Callaghan que hacer eso era una tontería y que lo mataría una vez que tocaran tierra firme; definitivamente Granger era una patosa cuando de coordinación se trataba. El siguiente video era una continuación del anterior, sólo que en esta oportunidad la cámara había cambiado de mano y se veía a Granger subir a la tabla con Callaghan tras ella.

- _Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que puedas navegar este windsurf y hagamos una competencia_ -decía Callaghan a la espalda de la castaña, de pie en la tabla mientras guiaba ambas manos hacia el mástil de la vela y se pegaba "demasiado" a su cuerpo según Draco.

- _Entonces nos saldrán agallas y aletas cuando eso ocurra_ -se burló Granger mientras hacía pucheros a la vela que amenaza con lanzarla al agua nuevamente.

- _Serías una hermosa sirena_ -respondió el trigueño, provocando un rodar de ojos en la chica y que Draco golpeara una tecla para pausar el video.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al observar cada cuadro de la imagen detenidamente, desde los largos rizos escurriendo agua por la espalda desnuda, su pecho cubierto por un bikini blanco que resaltaba el bronceado adquirido, el rebaje alto del calzón del mismo color que hacía lucir su piernas más largas sin revelar demasiado su contorneado trasero, pero principalmente, su rostro volteado hacia Callaghan con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes. De todos los años de conocerla escasamente la había visto tan relajada y en una actividad tan impropia de ella, se veía... hermosa. ¿Hermosa? él sabía perfectamente que Granger no era bella sino más bien promedio en relación a las mujeres que normalmente lo rodeaban, pero parecía brillar de una forma diferente haciéndola lucir realmente hermosa a sus ojos. Sus dedos cobraron vida propia y delinearon el contorno de su cuerpo en la pantalla, sus ojos se fueron estrechando y no pudo volver a pensar que lo hubieron logrado, lo de ellos sí hubiera funcionado hace siete años atrás y no sólo por los niños, sino porque Granger era la otra cara de su propia moneda; provenían de mundos y linajes diferentes y aún así lo complementaba de una forma que él mismo no podía entender.

Fue entonces cuando reparó la cercanía de Callaghan a la espalda de la castaña; era lo suficientemente objetivo para percatarse que no se pegaba a ella de forma vulgar, sino manteniendo distancia a la altura de pecho y caderas que la caballerosidad requiere, ese tipo de modales que uno muestra con una mujer que respeta, que es importante para uno. Hizo una mueca de medio lado con los labios, tal vez el trigueño tenía posibilidades con la castaña, pero él poseía un trozo de ella en sus hijos que nadie le podría arrebatar jamás, tan suyos como de ella. El que haya decidido que no se expondrá a que Granger lo rechace por una tercera vez y que por ello hagan vidas separadas, no significaba que esté dispuesto a que sus hijos llamen papá a otro hombre, antes revivía a Voldemort.

-Debiste tener más fe y luchar por nosotros, Granger -le dijo a la imagen con enojo antes de cerrar el video y volver a marcar el correo como no leído.

Dejó todo como estaba en el computador de su amiga y abandonó la habitación con destino a la chimenea principal. Esta noche quería enredarse en la suavidad de la piel de una mujer bella, que midiera más de un metro sesenta, que no sea un genio, ni castaña de largos rizos, ni ojos color miel que le desnudan el alma sin siquiera darse cuenta, ni labios que saben al néctar más dulce que haya probado. Necesitaba follar y tenía claro quién lo estaba esperando con ansias desde hace días, las lechuzas que no habían cesado con la petición ahora le resultaban afortunadamente convenientes.

A medida que la oscuridad del pasillo lo iba envolviendo hasta desaparecer, dos pares de ojos azules miraban el punto vacío con preocupación mientras salían de su escondite.

-¿Con quién crees que vaya? -preguntó Narcisa con preocupación.

-Sonja Barichivic le ha estado enviando lechuzas desde que llegó a Inglaterra hace dos semanas -dijo Pansy también saliendo de su resguardo en el pasillo y mirando hacia el mismo punto vacío que observaba la rubia.

-Si no ocurre algo que los remeza pronto terminarán por perderse definitivamente -la voz de Narcisa tenía todo el peso del descontento que ese par de idiotas testarudos le estaba provocando.

-¡No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan ridículos! es más que obvio que están enamorados ¿cómo un hombre tan inteligente como Draco no puede verlo? -preguntó la pelinegra con desconcierto.

-Porque el amor nos vuelve tontos y ciegos, hija -respondió la mayor con naturalidad- me extraña que precisamente tú me hagas esa pregunta -a pesar de la suavidad del tono era evidente el reproche en su voz- Draco no es él único ciego de mis cuatro hijos, aunque espero que Theo no se sume al club.

Pansy la miró pidiéndole comprensión.

-Es difícil saber si Blaise cambiará definitivamente o si cometeremos un error mayor si no llegara a resultar -la chica pasó sus manos por sus sedosos cabellos en su típico gesto cuando estaba ansiosa o frustrada- un error así sí que terminaría destruyendo esta pequeña familia, Narcisa.

Las blancas y cálidas manos enmarcaron el perfecto rostro de la pelinegra.

-¿Acaso alguien sabe el resultado de su decisión? incluso cuando se interfiere con la mejor intención nunca tendrás claro si fue para bien o para mal, eso sólo lo puede saber el afectado -depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la muchacha- por eso sólo podemos ser espectadores de la decisión de Draco y Hermione, rogando a Merlín que sea para bien... y en tu caso, mi niña, sólo tú puedes resolver si te arriesgas y vives la felicidad o la desilusión o te vuelves esclava de tus miedos.

Con una última mirada Narcisa Malfoy caminó con su elegancia habitual en dirección a la habitación de su hijo. Se aseguraría que los niños estuvieran bien dormidos antes de ir a dormir. No era necesario quedarse con ellos porque no importaba de quién eran las sábanas de la mujer que visitara Draco, él siempre volvía a casa a dormir con sus hijos.

* * *

La luz del amanecer estaba llenando gradualmente la habitación mientras Draco observaba a sus hijos dormir en la enorme cama. A pesar que había conservado intactas las habitaciones separadas, a los pocos días había habilitado otra conjunta también cercana a su propio cuarto, sin embargo, prefería seguir durmiendo con ellos. Cuando dormía con ellos no había insomnio, no llegaban las pesadillas. Granger le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones los últimos meses que debían dormir en su propio dormitorio y que la cama compartida era para los fines de semana, como un mimo, así no los haría dependiente a su presencia en el caso que tuviera que viajar o pasar la noche fuera. Con pasar la noche fuera la castaña obviamente se había referido a salidas con mujeres, pero ella no tenía porqué saber que siempre volvía, que no dormía con las mujeres con las que follaba aunque se encontrara fuera de la ciudad o del país, a excepción de ella, ninguna había sido capaz de hacerlo romper esa regla. ¡Y por Merlín que lo había intentado! había tratado de quedarse enredado en las suaves sábanas de sus amantes pero no duraba más allá de las 4 de la mañana, siempre despierto, siempre con el impulso de marcharse.

Sonrió con una mezcla de ternura al recordar el hermoso rostro de Sonja, su piel blanca y suave como la porcelana y su cabello largo y sedoso. Era una bruja tan bella, inteligente y con un humor que siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo. Nunca lo presionaba a quedarse y siempre le preguntaba por los niños mientras lo mimaba con sus manos y labios. Entonces ¿por qué no podía quedarse? y lo más importante aún ¿por qué si no estaba haciendo nada malo cuando volvía era incapaz de meterse a la cama con los niños porque se sentía sucio, como si los hubiera traicionado? Las primeras veces tomaba duchas antes de tratar de deslizarse entre ambos cuerpos, como era ahora su dinámica, con cada niño en su costado, firmemente abrazados a él, pero lavarse no servía. Sentía que no merecía que alejaran sus pesadillas, que podría contaminar su pureza. _¡Que endemoniadamente absurdo eres Draco!_ , pensó con ironía, pero el sentimiento era tan intenso que no podía quitárselo de encima. Algo en toda su lógica no estaba bien.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde del 23 de diciembre y después de trece días de ausencia, Hermione estaba pisando suelo inglés. Fueron trece días de extrañar hasta la muerte a sus pequeños, trece días que se dedicó a analizar sus sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy, trece días para tomar decisiones sobre lo mejor para todos, trece días para definir el nuevo rumbo de su vida y el tipo de relación que tendría con él, trece días en los que se llenó de calma y recuperó su control habitual, trece días que se fueron al carajo cuando lo divisó al final del pasillo riendo abiertamente ante algo que le contaba Scorpius, quien gesticulaba con las manos para reforzar lo que quiera que le decía. Sus ojos se deslizaron hambrientos por la alta figura cubierta por jeans desteñidos y una chaqueta holgada de cuero café larga y piel interior de lana de oveja. Lucía tan malditamente atractivo e informal, no recordaba nunca haberlo visto vestido así y, para rematarla, el que Antares estuviera montada en sus hombros jugando con su cabello mientras también reía con su hermano, sólo hacía que el cuadro pareciera salido de un spot publicitario. Inconscientemente sus ojos percibieron las múltiples miradas femeninas que lo observaban descaradamente mientras él las ignoraba como si no existieran. La tan conocida punzada de dolor que le recordaba que ese hombre no era ni sería de ella volvió para burlarse de los trece días en que supuestamente había tomado el nuevo ritmo de su vida.

Durante toda esta inspección no se había dado cuenta que se había detenido y que Noah lo había hecho junto con ella. El trigueño siguió la dirección de su mirada y momentáneamente su rostro se vio afectado, pero con la misma rapidez se rearmó y la cogió por el codo instándola a seguir.

-Pensé que correrías como un chita en cuanto vieras a los niños -la molestó- no que te quedarías impávida mirándolos.

Hermione salió de su trance y volcó su mirada miel a su amigo. Todos esos días lo único que había hecho era repetir como loro cuánto los extrañaba y ahora se quedaba como tonta observando al padre y sintiendo celos de mujeres que, al igual que ella, no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Así que volvió a encaminar sus pasos manteniéndose cerca de Noah, como si fuera un escudo protector que le impediría a Draco percibir lo mucho que la afectaba.

El primero en verla fue Scorpius, quien tras gritar _"mamá"_ corrió a su encuentro y se enterró en sus brazos en el momento que ella se arrodilló para abrazarlo. Su cálido cuerpo y sus besos la hicieron sentir bienvenida, amada y en casa. Aspiró el aroma a cítrico de su shampoo y acarició sus finos cabellos, sus brazos apretaron más fuerte y unas lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos. ¡Por Morgana que lo extrañó! Cuando su vello se erizó sin causa alguna supo que Draco estaba a su lado y su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con sus ojos grises que no se apartaban de ella, buscando cambios y señales que no supo definir. Los brazos de Antares se estiraron hacia ella y con sumo cuidado soltó a Scorpius para recibir a su hija directamente de los hombros de su padre, quien tuvo que agacharse para la castaña la tomara sin riesgo a dejarla caer.

-Mamá, te extrañé mucho -dijo Antares con su dulce voz mientras enterraba su rostro en su pelo e inmediatamente comenzaba a jugar con sus revueltos rizos sueltos.

-También te extrañé mi bebé -le respondió acariciando sus cabellos.

-No te vayas de nuevo por tanto tiempo ¿está bien?

-Trataré de llevarlos conmigo la próxima vez mi princesa -prometió mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

Pasados unos segundos no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada y hacer el saludo que más temía.

-Hola Draco -su voz sonó clara y firme y se felicitó internamente por ello.

-Hermione, espero que hayas tenido buen viaje -respondió el rubio con ese timbre grave y masculino que tanto le gustaba.

-Estuvo bien, gracias.

Tras aquel formal intercambio el rubio dirigió su mirada a Noah y estiró la mano para saludarlo.

-Callaghan, me alegra saber que retornaron sin inconvenientes -su blanca mano estrechó la más oscura del otro hombre y ambos aplicaron más presión de la necesaria cuando se encontraron.

-Gracias, Draco -respondió Noah sin amilanarse por el uso de su apellido en lugar de su nombre. Se había dado cuenta que tanto Draco como sus amigos acostumbraban a marcar distancia a través del uso del apellido- Todo estuvo bastante bien, hicimos el trabajo y también nos dimos tiempo para disfrutar. Fue un viaje redondo ¿cierto ricitos? -preguntó juguetonamente a Hermione, provocando que esta se ruborizara visiblemente y que el rubio uniera sus labios en un rictus ante la evidente intimidad del apodo.

-Es mejor que avancemos -sugirió Draco- llevamos rato con los niños esperando y deben estar cansados.

-¿Sólo vinieron ustedes? -preguntó la chica mirando en su alrededor en busca de sus padres, primo o amigos.

-Están ocupados ¿cierto papá? -respondió Scorpius tomando la mano de su padre, quien optó por alzarlo y colocarlo en sus hombros para evitar que alguien lo pasara a llevar. Había un grado de complicidad que Hermione no pudo pasar desapercibido.

-Los verás más tarde de todas formas -complementó el rubio mayor, respaldando a su hijo.

Hermione acomodó a Antares en su cadera y aseguró su mochila en su otro hombro, pero entonces Noah le quitó a la niña y la acomodó en el carro en el que llevaba las maletas de ambos, como si lo fuera piloteando.

-¿Que te parece Tari este vehículo de aeropuerto? -le sonrió con dulzura a la pequeña y esta le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¡Más rápido tío Noah! -pidió feliz y el trigueño con satisfacción aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos seguido muy de cerca por la castaña, quien lo tomó por la chaqueta para frenarlo un poco, sin saber que desde la perspectiva de Draco y Socrpius proyectaban la imagen de una familia jugando.

Hermione volteó y vio a sus dos hombres atrás. Ambos presentaban tal imagen juntos que las personas le abrían paso inconscientemente, como si fueran de la realeza. Las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres, devoraban al rubio mayor, quien parecía estar sumido en pensamientos molestos por la rigidez de su rostro. Desde sus respectivos lugares la mirada gris y la miel se encontraron, sintiendo en cada una de sus células que estaban situados en el lado equivocado. Callaghan era para Draco una pieza discordante entre ellos cuatro, no entendía porqué seguía caminando con ellos hacia el estacionamiento, ni que pensara que le serviría de chofer antes de marchar a casa donde todos esperaban darle fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a Granger. Tal vez debió aceptar la oferta de los padres de la castaña o de sus amigos de ser ellos quienes vinieran a recogerla, pero sintió que debía ser él quien estuviera con sus hijos aguardándola. Y una voz, esa que pasaba el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo evadiendo, le gritó que era porque la había extrañado y necesitaba verla tanto como los niños.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo continuaron su camino hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto sin dirigirse la palabra. Había un padre, una madre y dos hermosos hijos; sin embargo, tanto la situación como el tercer adulto que caminaba en el grupo hacían del cuadro algo totalmente imperfecto.

* * *

Hola a todas ¿cómo están? Antes que todo quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por sus palabras de apoyo y sus reviews, han sido realmente un apoyo impensado y un bálsamo muy reconfortante en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Después de la partida de mi papá me he sentado muchas veces frente al computador pero sentía que mis dedos no fluían en la dirección correcta y la musa inspiradora me ha abandonado por un tiempo. Sin embargo aquí estoy de nuevo, dedicándoles un nuevo capítulo y reformulando la historia de alguna manera. Hay muchas preguntas que me realizan y la verdad que no contesto porque soy media boca de tarro y capaz que les entregue el final antes de terminarlo, así que les ruego paciencia porque aún quedan un par de cosas que deben suceder entre estos dos. Un abrazo a todas y todos quienes me leen, intentaré que el nuevo capítulo no demore tanto, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia. Nuevamente gracias por su preocupación, todas ustedes se han vuelto muy importantes para mantener esta historia activa, así que prometo darles lo mejor de mi. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Sabina.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Lo que la razón niega el corazón lo grita_**

Pronto amanecería y las montañas y sus picos comenzarían a pintarse de color en Powder White, mientras tanto, la luz de la luna y el cielo limpio y estrellado permitía admirar las siluetas nevadas, justo en ese punto que no está ni claro ni oscuro, que en toda su majestuosidad la naturaleza quitaba el aliento. Apretó contra sí el grueso abrigo de lana que llevaba puesto y dio calor a sus manos soplando el cálido aire de su aliento sobre ellas. El vaho de su respiración se hizo visible e inspiró una vez más el gélido aire que congelaba sus vías respiratorias pero que curiosamente le transmitía bienestar, le hacía sentir viva.

Giró la cabeza hacia el interior del lujoso chalet que Draco había arrendado por los próximos siete días que permanecerían en lugar, los que se extendieron a la planificación inicial por un acuerdo de la mayoría para la noche de navidad. Y decir la mayoría no se alejaba de la realidad. Fue la única que hubiera preferido mantenerse en Londres, incluso sus padres estaban entusiasmados con alejarse del bullicio y estrés de la gran ciudad durante esas fechas. _"Esperar un año nuevo rodeados de naturaleza y la familia, sobre todo de un hermoso paisaje sería maravilloso"_ , había dicho su madre. Sería la primera vez en muchísimos años que no pasaría la fiestas con sus amigos y los Weasley y eso la hizo sentir extraña, desarraigada de alguna forma, pero entendía que ahora la "familia" había crecido y que habría que dividirse para poder compartir con todos. Fue Draco, enterado de esta situación por los niños, quien ya había conversado con Harry y los Weasley para invitarlos a pasar la navidad en la villa y no en La Madriguera como normalmente ocurría, prometiendo que el próximo año se invertirían la invitación a las fiestas; lo más curioso, es que todos habían aceptado.

Desde su llegada a Londres, hace cuatro días todo había transcurrido tan rápido que aún no lo asimilaba por completo. Antes de separarse de Noah en el aeropuerto, el platino le informó al trigueño que no estarían disponibles hasta el tres de enero puesto que volverían el primero de Powder White y el dos tendrían el lanzamiento del video juego de la empresa de Blaise y todos lo acompañarían, por lo que cualquier avance sobre el viaje a Brasil deberían verlo posterior a esa fecha. Luego de un seco apretón de manos, había sacado a Antares del carro del equipaje y con ella en brazos rodeó el todoterreno para sentarla en su silla, justo detrás del asiendo del conductor. Hermione tuvo ganas de darle una clase de modales pero se dio cuenta que no llegaría a ningún punto, así que depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y le dio un abrazo junto a sus mejores deseos por navidad. Scorpius, por su parte, también le dio un indiferente apretón de manos a Noah y caminó a la puerta trasera del copiloto esperando a que su madre lo subiera en su silla. El trayecto fue silencioso entre los adultos pero las múltiples preguntas de los niños y su narración conjunta de lo que habían hecho la entretuvieron hasta que llegaron a la villa y no a su casa como había supuesto. Su intento de objeción murió en sus labios cuando en el marco de la puerta divisó un grupo de gente entre los que se encontraban Narcisa, sus padres, Graham y su esposa y obviamente sus ahora tres serpientes favoritas. Reconocía que se esperaba una amorosa recepción por parte de sus progenitores y amigos, pero nunca se cruzó por su mente que sería una fiesta de bienvenida, con todas sus letras, en la casa de Draco.

La navidad fue otra suerte de cambios. Nunca, literalmente nunca, imaginó a los Slytherins intercambiando regalos con los Weasley, mucho menos ver en ellos puestos los sueters tejidos que Molly hacía cada navidad para sus seres queridos, Narcisa incluida. Si alguno miró por lo bajo el regalo, tuvieron la decencia de disimularlo a la perfección. Los más beneficiados en regalos fueron Scorpius, Antares, Ted y la pequeña Victoire, quienes se vieron sobre mimados en atenciones. Imaginó que Andrómeda avisó a Narcisa, porque todos los niños tuvieron regalos por parte de los Slytherins, que reían entre incómodos y encantados cuando Victoire también se dirigió a ellos como tíos. Ted recibió un juego virtual de quiditch (cortesía de Blaise) y todos los aparatos muggles adaptados para el mundo mágico por parte de Draco y Theo. Antares, por su parte, recibió su primera joya diseñada por el mismo Draco para ella, una fina pulsera de plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas con esmeraldas y rubíes como ojos, que daban la sensación que se deslizaban en torno a su muñeca; por lo que dijo el platino, los duendes habían aplicado un hechizo para que esta fuera creciendo en tamaño a medida que ella lo hacía y no sólo eso, poseía un encantamiento que le comunicaría inmediatamente a Draco si se encontraba en peligro. Scorpius también recibió un grueso anillo de plata envejecida con el emblema de los Malfoy, una serpiente con ojos de esmeraldas que rodeaba una prolija y elegante M e idéntico al que el platino llevaba en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha y que poseía los mismos hechizos que la joya de su hermana. Por el brillo de sus ojos, Hermione supo que el pequeño se sentía orgulloso de llevarlo puesto.

Todos habían quedado más que satisfechos con el intercambio de regalos y se sorprendió cuando los niños le entregaron una caja rectangular, regalo del platino para ella. Con manos temblorosas el moño del papel de seda verde que lo envolvía y sus ojos recorrieron maravillados la nueva edición de su libro favorito, Historia de Hogwarts, empastada en resplandeciente cuero de dragón, cuyas letras en relieve de plata acarició con la misma ternura que si de un bebé se tratara. Al abrir la portada fue mayor su asombro al ver una dedicatoria que nunca esperó encontrar. _"Disfruta los nuevos capítulos, contienen dolor pero también sabiduría. Gracias por el mayor tesoro que alguien pudiera haberme dado. Draco"_. El mensaje era escueto pero su corazón lo sintió como un bálsamo. Levantó la mirada empañada por las lágrimas y se encontró con la mercurio, fija sobre ella, atinando sólo a murmurar un gracias que él aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. No quiso entregarle inmediatamente el regalo que tenía para él, de pronto le dio vergüenza que lo viera delante de otros porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, así que una vez se retiraron todos y antes de despedirse para ir a su casa, no sin su objeción y la de Narcisa por llevarse tan tarde a los niños, le entregó la pequeña caja y le pidió que lo viera cuando estuviera solo. Si lo vio no tenía idea, hasta el momento no había dicho ni demostrado nada y ya habían transcurrido dos días desde la noche de navidad.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada al interior del chalet, el gran ventanal reflejaba escasamente su silueta y la de las montañas. Estaba en el tercer piso de la construcción para doce personas, que a pesar de lo enorme que era con sus espléndidas habitaciones con baño privado cada una y su lujoso inmobiliario, era extremadamente acogedora al ser de madera noble y piedra. Un edificio digno de un Malfoy y sus amigos. Suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia el clarioscuro paisaje aún no decidida a si entraba y dormía lo poco que quedaba de la madrugada.

* * *

El beso era suave, dulce, tierno. Una de las pequeñas manos se enroscaba en el cabello de su nuca mientras la otra reposaba en su corazón, haciendo trazos tímidos que le provocaban acunarla por la inocencia que aún conservaba. Su cuerpo delgado tembló cuando lo apretó más al suyo y su excitación creció al máximo cuando la alzó para acomodarla sobre su cadera pegándola al ventanal, haciendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto en el ascenso. El gemido que ella emitió al separar sus labios por el roce lo volvió loco y atacó desesperado su boca, que respondió a la demanda con la misma urgencia y pasión. Sus manos lo acariciaban con devoción, como si su níveo cuerpo fuera un altar y no carne que recorrer con lascivia; sus caricias siempre se sentían así. Agarró los largos cabellos y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar a la vista su cuello y sus pechos cubiertos por un fino encaje verde. ¡Por Merlín, esa mujer era la gloria y sólo le pertenecía a él! la escuchó gemir su nombre y su mano viajó a jugar con el botón que resaltaba erecto a través de la tela mientras ella se revolvía excitada, totalmente sumergida en la pasión que sólo él le provocaba. Su mano viajó al sur y se posesionó sobre su ardiente sexo mientras ella le rogaba que la hiciera suya porque la estaba volviendo loca. Quitó el molesto sostén que no le permitía mamar de sus pechos como era su deseo y la sintió meter sus dedos en el elástico de su bóxer ayudándose de los pies para dejarlo caer al suelo y que su miembro palpitante pudiera entrar en ella antes de arder por generación espontánea. Sabía que no soportaría demorar más el momento pero necesita que sus ojos de miel fundida estuvieran fijos en los suyos cuando se adentrara en ella una vez más, no quería perder detalle de sus expresiones, estar atento para tragar sus gemidos a besos, a quitar sus dientes de su labio inferior para reemplazarlo con los suyos con pequeños mordiscos, a recibir la señal de recorrer con besos húmedos su cuello para luego atrapar sus pechos cuando curve su espalda dejándolos más expuestos a su boca. La acomodó nuevamente sobre su cadera para dejarla en el ángulo adecuado y se enterró en su húmedo y apretado canal con fuerza, sintiéndose de inmediato pleno; su gemido lo hizo sentir amado y poderoso, en casa, algo que sólo le sucedía con ella, podría congelarse el mundo y sería feliz de continuar eternamente en esa misma posición, con ella recostada contra el ventanal de su oficina y todo el paisaje de Londres enmarcándola como si fuese una diosa. _"Draco"_ , la oyó gemir su nombre excitada, moviendo frenética sus caderas para marcar un ritmo más necesitado, estaba seguro que ni con todo su autocontrol evitaría que pronto los dos explotaran. Fue entonces que sintió la puerta de su oficina abriéndose y furioso se volteó para encarar a quien los había interrumpido y a la vez protegerla con su cuerpo desnudo. Al ver a Callaghan parado al centro de su oficina estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre él como una banshee y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque vio a la castaña totalmente vestida junto al trigueño, atrapando la mano que este le tendía. _"Lo de ustedes ya acabó ¿porqué te expones, bonita? ¿quieres ser una más?"_ , lo escuchó decirle, provocando que la castaña se girara a mirarlo. Percibió claramente el dolor en sus ojos y quiso decirle que no era así, pero antes de extender la mano para atraparla ambos desaparecieron.

Draco abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y la excitación y enojo del sueño se trasladó a la realidad. Sin pensarlo pero con sumo cuidado para no despertar a los niños, se levantó directo al baño y cerró con seguro la puerta tras él. Al encender la luz fue directo al lavamanos y con agua fría lavó su rostro para bajar el calor que sentía, pero cuando levantó el rostro el espejo frente a él le devolvió la imagen de un hombre con los ojos brillantes, pupilas dilatadas y mejillas sonrosadas. El recuerdo de lo que causó ese estado se hizo tan vivo que su miembro palpitó tan duro como en su sueño, pidiendo la liberación que tanto necesitaba. _¡Maldición!_ , masculló con molestia, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo con ese _problema_ no podría volver a dormir y estaría lo que resta del día adolorido. Pensar en una ducha helada a esa hora y en pleno invierno no era una opción por lo que se quitó el pijama de seda negra y se metió a la ducha. El sonido del agua caliente amortiguó sus gemidos mientras bombeaba rítmicamente, pero fue la imagen de ella en su sueño, moviéndose excitada sobre él y gimiendo su nombre lo que lo llevó al límite, incluso podía sentir el sabor de sus pechos en su boca, la sensación de estar en su interior mientras sus paredes se amoldaban como un guante a su largo y anchura. _¡Merlín, Hermione!_ exclamó sin poder evitarlo y explotó lanzando su cimiente que se estrelló contra los azulejos y se mezcló con el agua. Su orgasmo fue tan intenso que quedó sorprendido y mientras los temblores acababan dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo para terminar de relajarlo. En tanto se secaba trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había masturbado y definitivamente el tiempo se remontaba a su sexto año en Hogwarts, nunca después le faltó una mujer que pudiera "tratar" sus necesidades, por ello, estando totalmente cubiertas, no entendía porque precisamente un sueño con ella lo había vuelto a transformar en un quinceañero. El sueño había sido tan vívido que le extrañaba que no hubiera despertado a los niños y a ella. Ya totalmente en control de su cuerpo y libido abandonó el baño para recorrer la habitación al extremo de la cama que había ocupado junto a Antares.

Definitivamente fue un error aceptar la petición de los niños de compartir la habitación con la castaña, pero la opción era que ella se los llevara a su cuarto o que se dividieran un niño por noche. Los gemelos les habían suplicado que sólo por esos días durmieran todos juntos a cambio que cuando regresaran a Londres ellos volverían a su cuarto como antes; la castaña se había resistido tanto como él, pero finalmente habían terminado cediendo al ruego de sus pequeños. Después de todo eran sólo unos días que no afectarían en nada la situación actual, o eso pensó hasta ahora. Bastó un hechizo para agrandar la cama y los adultos ocuparon los extremos dejando a los niños al medio. Con lo que definitivamente no contó fue que todos terminaran juntos en el centro y sus aromas se mezclaran llegando a invadir sus sueños y, para su mala suerte, el único afectado parecía ser él porque ella dormía tranquilamente. O eso creyó, porque al posar su vista en el lugar donde debía estar la castaña lo encontró vacío, provocando que rodeara la cama y posara sus manos sobre las sábanas. Estaba frío, lo que significaba que hace mucho que ella había salido de la habitación. ¿Habrá ido al baño y no quiso arriesgarse a despertarlos? Conociéndola era lo más probable. Tuvo la intención de meterse a la cama pero la ducha había terminado por despertarlo así que decidió salir y tomar un poco de aire, tal vez el frío lo despejara lo suficiente para regresar y aprovechar el resto de oscuridad que se mantenía, después de todo el reloj indicaba que recién eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada.

Al pasar se detuvo junto a la chimenea y arrojó otro leño para evitar que las brazas terminen de consumirse. Miró a su alrededor y cuando su vista se dirigió al paisaje divisó el recorte de una menuda figura tras el cristal de piso a techo que servía de ventanal. Por un momento pensó en dejarla sola y volver a la cama, pero luego, un impulso lo llevó a salir en su busca mientras con un accio invocaba una chaqueta para abrigarse. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos y sus pasos fueron tan silenciosos que cuando se apoyó junto a ella en el barandal la muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Es un poco tarde... o tal vez muy temprano para estar en el exterior con menos siete grados de temperatura ¿no crees? -señaló para hacer notar su presencia.

La castaña pareció salir de su burbuja y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llevando su mano sobre su pecho, al lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

-¡Me asustaste! -más que un reclamo hacia él parecía ser una constatación para ella- ¿qué haces despierto?

-Al parecer lo mismo que tú, no podía dormir -contestó burlón- ¿de qué otra forma se justifica que esté parado junto a ti a esta hora?

-Cuando abandoné la habitación dormías profundamente.

-Bueno, ya no lo hago -aunque su tono era irónico en el interior estaba aliviado que saliera antes de percatarse de su sueño erótico.

Guardaron silencio por un largo rato hasta que Hermione, quien a momentos lo miraba de reojo esperando algún comentario, no soportó más y su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro, soltando la pregunta a la que llevaba dándole vueltas hace bastante rato.

-Pensé que estabas aquí para increparme tu regalo.

No volteó a verlo pero supo el momento exacto en que el giró el cuerpo para verla directamente. Deseó haberse mordido la lengua ya que lo más probable es que se viniera una fuerte discusión entre ellos. Su intención fue la mejor al momento de elaborarlo y se tomó bastante tiempo en lograr la perfección que deseaba, que consideró él merecía.

-¿Increparte? ¿porqué habría de hacerlo? -preguntó calmado, con su mirada de hielo fija en su rostro, totalmente indescifrable- ¿hay algo en él que tendría que molestarme? -su voz ahora denotaba curiosidad.

-Depende cómo lo percibas tú.

-Ahora realmente estoy muy curioso porque no, no lo he visto Granger.

La respuesta no supo si la dejó aliviada o decepcionada. Realmente sacar ese tema a colación no había sido lo más inteligente y Draco pudo leer perfectamente las emociones de la castaña. Cuando recibió la cajita con el regalo no supo cómo reaccionar porque no se esperaba algo de ella y como le pidió que lo viera a solas no volvió a encontrar un momento adecuado para hacerlo porque los niños se pegaron a él; luego, el día de navidad, todo fue un caos preparando el viaje, dejando las últimas instrucciones para los días que se encontrarían fuera y ahora, el día recién pasado era el primero en Powder White.

-Tal vez este sea un buen momento para hacerlo -y antes que la castaña digiriera sus palabras con un "accio regalo" el platino invocó la cajita que había llevado consigo en su maleta.

-Me voy entonces -con la intención de darle espacio, Hermione volvió su cuerpo dispuesta a entrar pero la mano del chico deteniéndola por el brazo le hizo imposible avanzar.

-Si crees que tu regalo iba a molestarme ¿por qué me lo diste entonces? -inquirió levantando su otra mano, donde ahora reposaba una caja cuadrada con un lazo dorado.

-Quería hacerlo, sólo que resulta difícil regalar algo a quien lo tiene todo y cuyos gustos desconoces -comenzó con voz nerviosa- quería darte algo que en alguna manera recompense lo que te quité -su voz era baja pero no tembló mientras salían las últimas palabras. Con suavidad desprendió su mano del agarre que el platino mantenía llevando ambas nuevamente a su boca para darles calor y sus ojos vagaron hacia la construcción, deteniéndose en el resplandor de un leño que se quemaba en la chimenea.

Draco la observaba ahora realmente curioso. Si había un momento para saber de qué se trataba el regalo ¿qué mejor que junto a quién lo hizo para él? Soltó el lazo y abrió la tapa observando su interior. Había otra caja dentro, con una brillante pulsera de plata, de gruesos eslabones que tenían diseños de escamas en ellos. Al sacarla y observarla en su totalidad a la semi luz se dio cuenta que era la figura de un dragón, cuya cabeza estaba tan bien realizada que no tenía nada que envidiar al trabajo de los duendes. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas esmeraldas que parecían tener vida, al igual que toda la alhaja en sí. Le gustaba, estaba pensada en él, no era demasiado gruesa, tosca ni ostentosa, si tuviera que calificarla diría que era masculina y elegante. Sin pensarlo se vio envolviéndola en su muñeca derecha e inmediatamente la boca del dragón se abrió y sus dientes apresaron el otro extremo asegurándola, quedando en posición de descanso, como si estuviera arrullada en su mano. Levantó el brazo y la sintió liviana, como si perteneciera allí. No era la primera vez que una mujer le regalaba una joya, incluso prendas, todo con la intención de marcar posesión si las usaba, por ello, jamás utilizaba nada que no fuera una reliquia familiar, un regalo de su madre, sus tres amigos o algo adquirido por él. Sin embargo, sabía que la castaña no estaba tratando de marcar propiedad con la pulsera sino que ésta era el contenedor del regalo principal.

-Es hermosa, Granger, gracias -su voz grave sonó tan sincera que no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su columna vertebral- pero imagino que este es sólo una parte del regalo -la vio asentir afirmativamente- ¿cómo funciona?

Hermione se giró hacia él y se acercó tomando la caja más grande y sacando una tarjeta nacarada de su interior. En ella había escrito el motivo del presente y el hechizo para activarlo, sin embargo y dado que sería ella misma quien le enseñara a usarlo podría ahorrarse la vergüenza de verlo romper el papel en sus narices. Draco pareció leer sus intenciones y con una rapidez desconcertante se la quitó y la introdujo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Esto también es parte de mi regalo -una sonrisa ladina se instaló en su rostro- ahora muéstrame el resto.

La castaña estiró el brazo y puso el dedo índice sobre la cabeza del dragón, acariciándola mientras pronunció "racconto". Los ojos esmeralda destellaron y se proyectaron hacia la oscuridad; lo primero que Draco percibió fue el rápido sonido de latidos de corazón, por la combinación parecían ser dos, y al comprender de qué se trataba su propio corazón comenzó a igualar los sonidos que escuchaba: eran los latidos de Scorpius y Antares.

-Como no tuve tratamiento mágico, rescaté la historia de los niños desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada. Esta es la primera ecografía a los tres meses -su voz estaba cargada de emoción mientras le explicaba.

El sonido ahora fue acompañado de imágenes donde el platino observó un fondo negro y unas figuras pequeñas, que fueron cambiando en tamaño a medida que el tiempo pasaba hasta verse claramente como pequeñas personitas dentro del vientre de su madre. Pudo detallar como el cuerpo de Scorpius siempre fue más grande que el de su hermana y sonrió con un acercamiento que mostraba a la niña con los dedos en la boca. Luego vino el nacimiento, las imágenes proyectadas venían tanto de los recuerdos de Granger como de fotografías y grabaciones; para él, sus hijos sobrepasaban la palabra preciosos. Pudo verlos amamantándose, sus primeras sonrisas, balbuceos, primeros pasos, cumpleaños, primer día de clases, paseos y lo que lo dejó atónito, cuando lo conocieron a él. La cara de adoración de Antares provocó que las lágrimas resbalaran sin permiso de sus ojos y aunque siempre pensó que la mirada de Scorpius era hostil pudo observarlo que a escondidas sus ojos contenían respeto y amor. Las imágenes que ahora se mostraban eran todas de él con los niños: conversando, riendo, cargándolos, durmiendo y concluían con el abrazo que les había dado para navidad, luego de recibir los dibujos que le habían hecho y que para él habían sido los mejores regalos que había recibido jamás, hasta ahora. De la misma forma que inició los ojos del dragón resplandecieron volviendo a la normalidad, dejando sólo la semioscuridad que lo rodeaba.

El corazón de Hermione latía incontrolable. No había perdido detalle de las expresiones del rubio, quien se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral, aún con la mirada fija en el punto donde se habían proyectado los recuerdos. Marcharse sería una cobardía aunque era lo que precisamente quería hacer, así que se obligó a mantenerse firme en su lugar.

-Puedes ir agregando tus propios recuerdos, sólo debes invertir la pulsera y traspasarlos con tu varita, como si fuera un pensadero. Reconocerá sólo tus dedos porque está hecha con uno de tus cabellos, por lo que sólo tú podrás accionarla -el rubio no dijo nada- sé que te has perdido muchos momentos importantes de la vida de los niños y quise devolverte de alguna manera todo lo que te quité -el dolor en su voz fue tan palpable y sincero que el rubio sólo asintió- pero créeme cuando te insisto que jamás, jamás lo hice con la intención de dañarte, te considerara un mortífago o me avergonzara de tí... pensé que era lo mejor y me equivoqué -los ojos mieles ya no retenían las lágrimas que fluían libres por sus mejillas- perdóname Draco.

Draco recorrió su rostro lloroso, sus ojos suplicantes, sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su estómago mientras sus uñas presionaban contra su piel. Cada vez que recordaba la ausencia de sus hijos la ira llegaba y lo invadía como veneno, sin embargo, la sensación esta vez fue distinta, sintió dentro de él que podría comenzar a perdonarla. La sinceridad de sus palabras, de sus gestos y el detalle de los recuerdos que incluyó, cuidando de excluirse para que sólo los niños y él fueran los visibles era un detalle que no había pasado por alto. Pero lo que sí había sido evidente era el infinito amor que la chica sintió desde el primer momento por sus hijos, era incluso tan palpable que pareciera que los niños se lo transmitían a él. Ella, Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, la más inteligente desde Rowena Ravenclaw adoraba los hijos de Draco Malfoy, nunca hubo siquiera un pensamiento de rechazo a su simiente ni a él, porque a pesar que los niños eran su viva imagen crecieron llenos de amor, de protección. Sí, parte de su odio había caído, tal vez... sólo tal vez, era momento de comenzar a sanar esa herida y luego a perdonar.

-Granger, no puedo decir que te perdono porque efectivamente fue demasiado lo que perdí -vio más lágrimas recorrer su rostro- sin embargo, creo que puedo comenzar a hacerlo -se acercó a ella y levantó la mano con la intención de secar sus lágrimas, pero luego se arrepintió y la metió al bolsillo de su chaqueta- jamás terminaré de agradecerte que los hayas dejado nacer y que los ames tanto... los has transformado en unos niños maravillosos. Gracias por tu regalo -y sin darle tiempo a responder se encaminó al interior, directo a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hijos. Los observó dormir y se inclinó para acariciar sus finos cabellos y besar sus frentes.

Cuando se sacó la chaqueta recordó la tarjeta que le había quitado a Granger y la extrajo para leerla. Con un lumus de su varita pudo apreciar el fino papel de la tarjeta y la cuidadosa letra de la chica. _"Draco, sé que no puedo devolverte el tiempo perdido pero sí puedo acercarte a él. Espero que de esta forma, por ínfima que sea, puedas tener tus propios recuerdos e introducir los que ahora atesoras. Acaricia la cabeza del dragón y pronuncia "racconto", cuando todo lo que contiene acabe cesará inmediatamente; para introducir nuevos recuerdos voltea la pulsera y presiona tu varita en la cabeza del dragón, funcionará igual que un pensadero. Feliz navidad. Hermione Granger"_. No pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar las letras antes de guardarla en su bolsillo nuevamente. El alba había llegado pero sentía ganas de dormir. Con cuidado abrió las tapas y se acercó al cálido cuerpo de Antares, a quien besó en la coronilla y atravesó con su mano para alcanzar en el abrazo a Scorpius. Su corazón se sentía de pronto más liviano, más cálido y sin demora comenzó a dormirse. Antes de caer totalmente rendido oyó la puerta abrirse y poco después la cama hundirse levemente al lado de Scorpius. Hermione también parecía haber recuperado el sueño.

* * *

Era inevitable que la risa de los niños al rodar cuesta abajo no los contagiara a todos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron y habían probado todas las variantes del deporte en nieve, claro, en el nivel que les permitía desarrollarlos con Scorpius y Antares la mayor parte del tiempo. Graham, experto en esquí, les había enseñado los movimientos básicos y las excelentes condiciones físicas de los jóvenes Slytherin les permitieron agarrar el ritmo rápidamente. Ahora, si bien no bajaban por las laderas de las pistas más altas, Hermione no dudaba que en dos días más pudieran hacerlo. Tanto los jóvenes como los más adultos del grupo habían paseado en el teleférico y en motos de nieve, celebrado los avances de los novatos y reído de las aparatosas caídas que más de alguno había tenido. Quizás influía la dificultad de no carcajearse por las cómicas posturas en las que terminaban aterrizando las primeras veces y cómo no hacerlo cuando Theo había enterrado la cabeza en la nieve y en venganza literalmente le sepultó la cabeza a Blaise diciéndole que por fin se había vuelto blanco.

Las bromas habían sido el tónico frecuente y Narcisa gozaba de ver a los jóvenes disfrutar como verdaderos niños con algo tan simple como arrojarse nieve. Cada carcajada no era reprimida, los ojos les brillaban y notaba que habían disminuido las distancias entre Pansy y Blaise. También notaba que los ánimos entre Draco y Hermione eran menos tensos y varias veces los encontró sonriéndose por situaciones ocurridas en el momento. Definitivamente este viaje familiar había sido una de las mejores ideas de su hijo y la compañía de los Puckle y los padres de Hermione habían complementado perfectamente las dinámicas de juego que habían extendido por largas horas durante la noche, a tal extremo que caían todos rendidos pero con una sonrisa boba imposible de quitar.

Ahora precisamente, Draco estaba tratando nuevamente de equilibrarse con Scorpius en sus hombros mientras se deslizaba en una tabla que Caitlyn le explicó se llamaba snowboard. No muy lejos, Blaise hacía lo propio con Antares, quien se afirmaba a su cuello con manos y piernas alentándole a ganarles sin ningún temor a la caída. Hermione se cubría el rostro con las manos cuando los veía tambalearse y estaba segura que de no ser por la presencia de tanto muggle, hace mucho los hubiera hechizado. Buscó con la mirada a sus dos "hijos" faltantes y divisó a Theo y Pansy deslizarse con agilidad por una de las pistas centrales, al parecer estaban en una dura competencia donde el castaño ya le había sacado unos escasos metros de ventaja. Suspiró profundamente disfrutando el aire frío que fluyó por sus vías respiratorias. En ese momento era total y completamente feliz.

* * *

Hermione jugó con la pata de la lujosa copa que tenía en la mano y con calma se llevó a la boca el líquido dorado y dulce que tanto le encantaba. Aunque en el mundo mágico disfrutaba enormemente de la cerveza de mantequilla, en el mundo muggle sabía apreciar los buenos vinos y, en especial, era una fanática de los Late Harvest. Caitlyn, a su lado, también bebía lo mismo, perdida en el oscuro paisaje invernal donde en el exterior sólo se apreciaba la nieve caer para terminar estrellándose en el gran ventanal. Otro día había pasado y después de acostar a los niños, sus padres y Narcisa los habían acompañado otro rato y luego también se habían retirado a descansar. Ahora, sólo el grupo de jóvenes se mantenían en pie.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que han pasado los días -murmuró la rubia con la mirada aún perdida en la negrura de la noche, provocando que la castaña se volteara y asintiera en conformidad a sus palabras- al principio pensé que no me adecuaría bien por tanto tiempo a ellos -con su mirada abarcó a los Slytherins- pero todos se han mostrado muy receptivos y amables y Graham realmente disfruta mucho de su compañía... a veces me preocupa lo apegado que se siente emocionalmente a ellos, como si los conociera desde siempre.

La castaña posó sus ojos en su primo, que en estos momentos estaba sentado sobre una gruesa alfombra de rombos blancos y negros, justo frente a la chimenea de piedra, mientras su espalda reposaba en el sofá blanco con forma de L que la rodeaba, transformando el espacio del tercer piso de la construcción en un área extremadamente acogedora. Su posición era relajada y reía de algo que le comentaba Theo, que se encontraba a su lado mientras que Draco, inusualmente para Hermione, también estaba sentado en el piso, el lado opuesto a Graham. Sonrió al verlo tragar nuevamente el líquido dorado de su vaso, entrecerrando de inmediato los ojos por el ardor que le debía causar el trago. Los otros jóvenes rieron y Blaise, sentado en junto a Draco, se paró para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. ¡Los muy malditos le habían servido whisky de fuego y como no que su primo se iba a negar! ¡hombres! no importaba en qué mundo vivieran, todos eran unos niños cuando de retos se trataba. Fue en ese momento que se sintió observada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, que parecían plata derretida por el reflejo de las llamas, la iluminación más fuerte que había en ese momento ya que habían bajado la intensidad de las ampolletas al mínimo para disfrutar mejor del paisaje.

-¡Ustedes dos! -las llamó Pansy, sentada entre Draco y Theo- no sean aburridas y vengan a unirse a nosotros.

-¡Ven amor! -pidió Graham a su esposa- no me dejes tanto tiempo solo con estos infantes, vaya a saber cómo termino luego de beber esto.

-Entonces no lo hagas -le respondió la rubia acercándose a él y acomodándose en el espacio que le había dejado entre sus piernas.

Hermione desvió su mirada de la del rubio y sin que le insistieran, fue a ubicarse junto a Blaise. El moreno le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y luego la tomó de los hombros mientras que con la otra mano le revolvía el pelo. Ella sólo bufó y trató de reordenar sus rizos que sujetaba en una cola de caballo.

-¡Cuándo madurarás, Blaise! -lo reprendió, aunque no pudo retener la sonrisa.

-Así me amas, castaña -se burló de vuelta, provocando que ella rodara los ojos.

-Por supuesto que te amo mi dios de ébano -respondió siguiéndole el juego, con Blaise era inevitable no hacerlo- he estado buscando una poción mística que no sea amortentia para lograr que también te enamores de mí -hubo una risa generalizada.

-¿Qué me dices Draco? ¿no crees que esta mujer está un tanto libertina? Deberías sentarla en tu regazo y darle unas nalgadas -las palabras de Blaise causaron que inmediatamente que las miradas voltearan al rubio que observaba a ambos, sus ojos brillando más de lo habitual aunque sin rastro de enojo.

-¡Ustedes son todos unos narcisistas! -se burló Graham, salvándola de cualquier respuesta que fuera a dar el platino- y además unos aburridos -agregó, provocando que seis rostros se giraran con distintas expresiones hacia él.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Repite eso!

-¡Aburridos los calzones de Merlín!

Fueron algunas de las expresiones que se extremezclaron y que hicieron a Graham reír estruendosamente.

-¡Y sensibles! -los volvió a picar.

-Y ya que eres el rey de la entretención ¿qué propones rubito? -lo retó Pansy.

-Bueno, podríamos jugar a la botellita o verdad o consecuencia con prenda -se llevó una mano a los hombros cuando su esposa y prima le golpearon cada uno- ¡auch! eso dolió -se quejó.

-¿Con prenda, eh? suena interesante... no lo he jugado desde el colegio -señaló Blaise mirando a sus amigos mientras frotaba sus manos y movía las cejas repetidamente hacia arriba y abajo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -dijo Caitlyn, mientras volvía a golpear el hombro de su esposo- y tú deja de proponer estupideces, ni que quieras que quede desnuda frente a ellos.

-¡Sólo bromeaba, amor! -la trató de contentar el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en la frente y luego le susurró algo en el oído que la hizo sonreír.

-¡Verdad o consecuencia me parece bien! aunque en lugar de prenda el que no contesta debe tomar un trago de whysky de fuego -apoyó Pansy.

-Paso -dijo sin dudar la castaña. Conociendo a las serpientes podía imaginar hacia dónde irían las preguntas.

-¿Algo que ocultar? -preguntó travieso Theo.

-No, sólo que no quiero ser material de sus burlas por tiempo ilimitado -respondió.

-Hermione, eres una ñoña aburrida -la molestó Pansy- siempre eres libre de no responder y aceptar el trago.

La castaña movió la cabeza negativamente e hizo el amago de pararse, pero Blaise lo evitó sujetándola de la cintura.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo comencemos -la sonrisa de la pelinegra era tan amplia que los pudo haber tragado a todos.

Theo buscó una botella vacía que había juntó a él y despejó la mesa para situarla al medio.

-Jugaremos a verdad o consecuencia pero con la botella elegiremos quién iniciará las preguntas para que sea justo, quien no responda bebe un vaso de Whisky de Fuego -ante el asentimiento de todos hizo aparecer varias botellas del licor dorado y luego giró otra vacía- la persona que apunte la botella inicia las preguntas -tras unos momentos el giro se detuvo y apunto a Blaise.

El moreno se frotó las manos y pasó la mirada lentamente po cada uno de ellos, provocando que a Hermione la recorra un escalofrío.

-Graham... ¿algunas vez has engañado a Caitlyn?

-No desde que nos comprometimos -respondió sin dudar, recibiendo un beso como recompensa.

Inmediatamente las cejas de todos los Slytherins se alzaron, leyendo inmediatamente entre líneas una infidelidad previa. Pansy iba a acotar algo pero Graham fue más rápido que ella y habló antes.

-Cometí algunos errores antes de darme cuenta que Caitlyn era la mujer de mi vida y tuve la suerte que ella me amara lo suficiente para perdonarme, sé lo que es estar sin ella y es algo a lo que no me voy a volver a arriesgar que suceda nuevamente -la sinceridad de sus palabras los dejó a todos con la boca abierta; por la personalidad de Graham nunca pensaron que haya sido infiel - Blaise -el aludido lo miró interrogante, no pensó que le devolvería inmediatamente el golpe- ¿cuál es el mayor sacrificio que has hecho por la mujer que amas?

Ojos verdes chocaron contra ojos verdes y los del moreno evitaron centrarse en Pansy. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, tenerla tan cerca todo el tiempo y no atreverse a dar el paso por temor a cometer el error a perderla después, incluso como amiga, era algo que nunca le ha confesado.

-No involucrarla en una relación que podría llegar a lastimarla.

Aunque la respuesta fue dicha con seguridad no pudo evitar del todo el dolor que le representaba esa decisión y sintió la mirada azul de la pelinegra fijarse en él.

-Granger -ahora todos volvieron su mirada a la castaña- cuando estuviste con Draco en Hogwarts ¿eras virgen?

-Sí -respondió roja como un tomate, color que aumento cuando vio a Theo chocar manos con Blaise y escuchar _"lo sabía"_. Aunque se forzó a no mirar al rubio, fue inevitable que termina posando sus ojos miel en él. Su rostro era tranquilo y salvo un casi imperceptible levantamiento en las esquinas de sus labios, no había otro gesto que delatara emoción alguna- Theo ¿qué condición debe reunir una mujer para que te enamores de ella?

El castaño meditó por un momento la pregunta y pareció estar ordenando sus ideas.

-La verdad es que nunca me he enamorado y no tengo un estereotipo definido -se rascó la nuca y la miró con sus profundos ojos azules- si tuviera que poseer un atributo creo que sería que fuera única, que no se deje influir por los demás y sea ella misma a pesar de lo que el resto pudiera pensar. Mi turno -dijo de inmediato no dando tiempo a comentarios- Draco -los ojos grises de inmediato se posaron en él- ¿con cuantas mujeres has roto tus reglas Malfoy?

Todas las miradas se enfocaron de inmediato en él. _¿Reglas Malfoy?_ pensó Hermione ¿qué significaba la pregunta de Theo? Por las caras de las otras tres serpientes era muy claro que sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería el castaño.

-Hasta hoy sólo una y eso ya lo sabías -su mirada de hielo estaba fija en su amigo- Caitlyn ¿qué piensas sobre la existencia de magos como nosotros?

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de pensar en su respuesta. Miró a su esposo, Hermione y luego su mirada viajó por cada una de las serpientes.

-Nunca me imaginé que la magia fuera real en todo el concepto de la palabra. Conozco a Hermione dos años después que comencé mi relación con Graham y ella tenía 17 años, pero nunca tuve ningún indicio hasta que nacieron los niños. Comenzaron a ocurrir situaciones extrañas como explosiones de vasos o loza cuando se enojaban, juguetes que parecían volar hacia ellos y sólo tenían meses para ir por su cuenta a buscarlos -Draco sonrió con orgullo, desde que los conoció pudo percibir una magia poderosa en ellos y aún recordaba lo lejos que lo habían arrojado cuando sucedió ese maldito encuentro con Astoria en el centro comercial- también estaban las inexplicables y rápidas apariciones de Hermione para llegar a recogerlos, en un tiempo que era imposible aunque tuvieras el auto más veloz, algo que no era su caso... hasta que Scorpius hizo levitar una pelota hacia mí para que juguemos que al final terminaron por contármelo y desde ahí todo comenzó a tener sentido. Y cuando ustedes llegaron a Dragonet en algún momento pensé que, a diferencia de Harry, Ron y los otros magos que ya conocía, utilizaban su magia para conseguir todo el éxito hasta que Graham me explicó que todo era gracias a su exclusivo mérito. Reconozco que tenía mis propios prejuicios cuando me enteré que eras el padre de los gemelos, pero ahora que los conozco, aunque sea livianamente, entiendo el afecto que les tiene Graham.

Hermione apretó la mano de su prima política y la rubia llevó su copa a la boca para distraerse de la atención que habían causado sus palabras. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que recordó que a ella le tocaba continuar el juego.

-Draco ¿qué son las reglas Malfoy? -preguntó directamente al platino que miró a Theo como queriendo lanzarle un hechizo por haber sacado el tema en juego.

-Son reglas que practico desde que tengo 14 años para evitar situaciones indeseadas en temas íntimos -bueno, en términos prácticos sí había respondido la pregunta, nadie dijo que tenía que enumerarlas- Pansy ¿darás el paso en algún momento?

La pelinegra lo miró seria y luego tomó el vaso del centro de la mesa y lo bebió de un sorbo. Era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a discutir sus sentimientos en un juego. Theo y Draco cruzaron miradas y Blaise trató de no lucir desanimado.

-Hermione ¿con cuántos hombres te has acostado? -atacó Pansy. Ya era hora de sacar trapitos al sol y que su rubio amigo comenzara a verse amenazado.

La castaña la miró molesta ¿no se supone que son amigas? ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Se obligó a no mirar al platino cuyos ojos sentía fijos en ella. ¡Demonios! tanto Graham y Caitlyn sabían la verdad así que no podría mentir tan campante, pero tampoco quería confesar que ningún otro hombre le había movido el piso ni de cerca para desear acostarse con él. Así que tomó el vaso que Theo había rellenado y lo bebió hasta el fondo. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano al cuello, como si de este modo pudiera aplacar el ardor que le provocó el licor al deslizarse por su garganta. Observó a todos para decidir a quién hacer la próxima pregunta, pero las palabras "reglas Malfoy" se repetían una y otro vez en su cabeza.

-Malfoy ¿cuáles son las reglas Malfoy? -ni siquiera tenía considerado decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras salieron sin control de su boca. Necesitaba saber cuáles eran esas reglas por las que se guiaba y, por qué no, poder al menos atisbar qué tipo de mujer podía llevarlo a romperlas. Debía ser alguien importante como para ser la única que lo había logrado.

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a responder. ¡¿Qué mierda era eso que no podía decir con cuántos hombres se había acostado?! ¿Acaso con Callaghan había pasado algo más en Brasil? Hasta hace un par de meses tenía la certeza que era él único con el que había intimado, se lo había oído accidentalmente en una discusión con Graham y, aunque no lo hubiera escuchado, lo había notado cuando estuvieron en Eastbourne. ¿Y ahora quería que él se desnude admitiendo que ella era la única con la que ni siquiera se cuestionaba en romper sus propios códigos de conducta? ¿Que aunque trataba siempre tuvo una justificación para quedarse más allá de lo permitido con ella? Porque sólo debía mencionar una regla rota y ya podría atar acabos al igual que todo el resto. Sí, sus amigos sabían que había roto la del hechizo anticonceptivo porque caso contrario Scorpius y Antares no existirían, pero no que Hermione Granger había tocado algo tan profundo en él sin darse cuenta que había faltado a las de "no tocar vírgenes" y "no dormir con la amante de turno". ¡Para qué decir de la regla del trabajo de no meterse con empleadas o despedirla en caso de involucrarse con una! Mejor no seguiría por esa línea de pensamiento porque esta semana se había transformado en un suplicio con tanto sueño caliente donde ella era la protagonista; cada mañana despertaba excitado, tan duro que si no recurría a la masturbación cual quinceañero sabía que no tendría un humor mejor al de un ogro. Varías veces estuvo tentado a encerrarla en el baño y que se hiciera responsable de la condición en la que lo tenía. Lo único que lo detenía era su orgullo al saberse no correspondido. Así que simplemente imitó la acción anterior de la chica y bebió hasta el fondo el vaso de whisky de fuego.

-Caitlyn -la rubia inmediatamente le prestó atención- ¿tu prima está actualmente enamorada? -sabía que Granger no le diría nada, lo que no impedía que no averiguara por otro lado. Atacar el eslabón más débil podría ayudar.

La rubia miró a Hermione y tomó el vaso del centro de la mesa y por primera vez bebió whisky de fuego. Comenzó a toser con fuerza y Graham le aplicó suaves masajes en su espalda mientras le pasaba el ardor de garganta. Por su parte Draco no estaba contento ¿quién mierda se había metido en el corazón de Granger?

-Draco -Caitlyn llamó su atención- ¿has tenido aventuras desde que te instalaste en la oficina central de Londres este año?

¡Mierda, mierda! pensó. Quién lo mandó a abrir la boca. Miró a la rubia sin demostrar emoción alguna y de reojo vio a Granger beber de su copa de vino haciendo demasiada presión en la delicada pata de cristal. En términos del juego todos sabían que habrían preguntas quisquillosas y esta en particular no tenía nada de malo. Él era un hombre que no tenía compromiso que lo obligara a guardar fidelidad. Siendo honesto, había dejado de ver mujeres cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo más de lo necesario con Granger, antes de descubrir la existencia de sus hijos, y después de eso había saciado sus necesidades con sólo tres mujeres, dos brujas y una muggle. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía impedido de responder algo tan simple? ¿Por qué no quería que la castaña lo supiera incluso si ella se había acostado con Callaghan?... ¡pero qué mierda! ¡él era Draco Malfoy no un santo! _"No has hecho nada malo"_ , pensó para animarse.

-Sí -respondió finalmente y aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió no tenía razón para mentir ni motivo para hacerlo.

Para Hermione esa afirmación la golpeó como un látigo. Cada vez que le llegaba El Profeta salía una foto con una mujer distinta cerca de él, pero siempre había sido la palabra de alguien más, nunca su aceptación como en este caso. _"Nos mataste dos veces"_ recordó que le dijo cuando se enteró de la existencia de los niños ¿acaso en algún momento había considerado dedicarse a una sola mujer? Al parecer no. Seguía siendo el mismo presumido y mujeriego que en Hogwarts. Un silencio tan pesado cayó tras la respuesta del platino y sentía todos los ojos viajar entre de uno a otro, esperando su reacción. ¿Qué excusa podía utilizar para levantarse, huir y así recuperar el control que había perdido?

 _"Mírame Granger"_ , pedía Draco en silencio con la esperanza que sus pozos miel le dieran al menos un indicio de lo que sentía... ¿acaso una pequeña señal que no todo estaba perdido? ¿por qué estaba rogando por esperanza? era ridículo pero su corazón tomó un ritmo más rápido sólo esperando que ella alzara la cabeza. Si no lo hacía por voluntad propia diría algo para obligarla a hacerlo pero necesitaba aunque sea una negativa de su parte.

-¿Mamá? -la voz de Scorpius a sus espaldas hizo que todos volcaran su atención hacia él, incluso de la castaña- no puedo dormir ¿vienes un rato conmigo?

-Claro cielo -respondió rápidamente poniéndose de pie y aprovechado la tenue luz que había en la sala, ocultó las lágrimas que tan firmemente había retenido. Caminó hasta encontrarse con su pequeño al pie de la escalera y lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, donde en el calor de su pequeño cuerpo encontró consuelo a su dolor. Al menos era la única que tenía algo puro de Draco que nadie podría quitarle y agradecía a Merlín y Morgana que fuera la viva imagen de él, porque nadie podía poner en duda que en algún momento Draco Malfoy había sido suyo.

Además, al menos lo tenía en sueños... y aunque todos esos días durmiendo juntos habían revolucionado sus hormonas a tal grado que se sentía avergonzada al recordar todas las veces que en mitad de la noche había despertado acalorada y excitada, viéndose obligada masturbarse en más de una ocasión, agradecía que al menos en lo onírico él le siguiera perteneciendo.

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las doce y un nuevo año comenzara. Era el primero que la "familia" estaba completa y los niños, aunque algo somnolientos, se mantenían firmemente en pie. Por primera vez las serpientes habían dejado de lado la rígida formalidad pero no por ello desechado la elegancia. Todos, incluidos los niños, vestían trajes de diseñador y se veían cómodos y felices los unos con los otros. Habían tenido una cena maravillosa y ahora, cerca de una mesa dispuesta con la mejor champaña, esperaban el pasar de los minutos.

Cuando Caitlyn comentó que era de buena suerte dar el primer abrazo a una persona del sexo opuesto todos tomaron una posición que se los permitiera, total, no perdían nada con probar. Antares, como no, inmediatamente tomó la mano de su padre y éste le sonrió como sólo lo hacía para ella y Scorpius abrazó a su madre por la cintura. Pansy y Blaise se quedaron junto al otro, porque aunque no dieran el paso tampoco se permitían pensar en no tenerse al lado y dado que tanto los Granger como los Puckle eran pareja, Theo se posicionó junto a Narcisa.

-10... 9... 8... -las voces de todos hacían el recuento- 7... 6... 5... -los cuerpos comenzaron a girarse hacia la persona que abrazarían- 4... 3... -los ojos grises buscaron los miel y los encontraron, pero le rehuyeron demasiado rápido para su gusto- 2... 1... ¡Feliz año! -gritaron todos a la vez.

Los brazos de Draco abrazaron con firmeza el amado cuerpo de su hija cuando saltó de la silla en la que estaba para que la agarrara en el aire. El ya tan normal piquito en los labios fue bien recibido y mientras le volvía a susurrar feliz año besó sus mejillas y coronilla. Hermione hacía lo propio con Scorpius y como si se hubieran coordinado sus miradas se alzaron e intercambiaron a los niños entre sus brazos. Se observaron por algunos segundos pero Robert tocó el hombro de su hija y ella se volteó a su padre con Antares aún en brazos y comenzaron el recorrido de abrazos y buenos deseos hasta que volvieron a encontrarse; era inevitable y ahora ya no tenían a los niños como protección.

El platino levantó una mano para acomodar un rizo rebelde que caía por su mejilla y lentamente se inclinó para abrazarla. Hermione levantó los brazos y los envolvió a la altura de su espalda.

-Feliz año Draco.

-Feliz año Hermione.

Sus nombres escaparon al mismo tiempo, en voz baja, casi un murmullo y aunque lo normal hubiera sido un beso en la mejilla, cuando Draco se separó y posó sus ojos en su sonrojado rostro, su cabeza bajó rápidamente para buscar los labios que de igual forma esperaban por los suyos. Fue un beso que duró un segundo y una eternidad a la vez, insuficiente para dejarlos satisfechos y asombrados de haberlo buscado. Fue tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a percatarse y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron, como si fueran expulsados por un resorte se separaron y se sumaron al brindis que los esperaba.

* * *

Hola a todas, espero que estén bien dentro de sus actividades, trabajos, estudios y diversos roles que desempeñan. ¡Al fin pude publicar! gracias miles por su reviews que son verdaderas fuentes de ánimo para continuar. Los lee todos y tomo en consideración todos sus alcances, ideas e incluso críticas, que siempre son muy positivas. Entiendo que muchas sufren y rabean por el comportamiento necio de los personajes, pero entre líneas trato de ir aclarando algunas de sus consultas e incertidumbres. Un abrazo a todas y espero que dentro de mi tiempo, que se ha vuelto muy limitado, nos leamos pronto.

Sabina


	24. Chapter 24

_**Para que me recuerdes**_

Las copas chocaron unas con otras mientras los abrazos y felicitaciones no cesaban. Decir que los empresarios y representantes de la industria de los videojuegos estaban asombrados era minimizar sus expresiones; simplemente estaban maravillados. Y no es porque no existan juegos donde puedes utilizar multijugadores, pero las propiedades para incorporar catorce ya de por sí era fuera de lo normal. Y para qué hablar de los efectos en 3D de los lentes que lograban que todo ese mundo (supuestamente de fantasía para ellos) cobrara vida de una forma tan real que más de alguno de los que lo habían probado cayera en un seco golpe al suelo haciendo maniobras. Sin lugar a dudas sería récord de ventas.

Blaise no dejaba de recibir palmadas en la espalda, fuertes apretones de manos y más de algún abrazo demasiado cerrado de la parte femenina de los asistentes. De hecho, los bolsillos de su saco contenían varios papeles que sin lugar a dudas contenían números telefónicos que esperaban recibir una de sus llamadas. Su familia lo observaba de lejos y le dejaban espacio para que tuviera el reconocimiento que merecía, después de todo, hoy era su día. Pero el moreno siempre estaba lanzando miradas hacia el grupo donde se encontraban sus seres queridos, especialmente, buscaba los ojos de la única mujer cuyo reconocimiento y abrazos deseaba poseer. Después de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos se acercó a ellos y en el camino tomó un vaso de champaña de una bandeja para brindar con ellos.

-Ha sido todo un éxito, felicitaciones hermano -dijo orgulloso Theo reafirmando sus palabras al cruzarle los hombros.

-Sin lugar a dudas lo ha sido -sus ojos verdes recorrieron el salón atestado de gente que seguía como niños probando el juego.

-Por supuesto que lo es -aseguró Narcisa mientras depositaba un beso en cada oscura mejilla- estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño.

-Gracias Narcisa... a todos por estar aquí hoy.

-¿Y dónde más estaríamos, idiota? -respondió Draco también posando su mano en su hombro.

-Mi juego es mejor que este -la voz de Scorpius se elevó llamando la atención del moreno que no dudó en poner una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

-Lo sé campeón, pero no se lo digas a nadie porque ese es sólo para ti y, bueno, también Teddy -bajó la voz a modo de confidencia ganando una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa del pequeño rubio que no dudó en tirarse a sus brazos y cruzarle el cuello con sus manitas- por este abrazo todo el esfuerzo valió la pena.

-Ahora me toca a mí -pidió Antares, arrojándose a los brazos de Blaise que la recibió gustoso y se elevó con ella- tía Pansy ¿no besarás a tío Blaise porque le fue bien hoy? -preguntó inocentemente, provocando diversas reacciones entre los adultos y que los colores subieran al rostro de la aludida.

-Por supuesto cielo -respondió la pelinegra y dio un beso en la mejilla del moreno.

-Así no tía, en la boca -insistió la pequeña- si no todas esas mujeres que le echaron cosas en sus bolsillos te lo quitarán.

La cara de Blaise y Pansy eran todo un poema y el resto rompió en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. ¡Esa niña era muy sagaz! ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta que las mujeres dejaban papeles en el bolsillo del moreno?

-¿Ya no quieres a tía Pansy? -pregunto Scorpius, forzando inconscientemente aún más la situación.

-Tía Pansy y yo nos queremos mucho, como a todos ustedes -¡quiso golpearse por lo absurdo de la respuesta!

-Pero siempre se miran con cara de enamorados, como en las películas románticas que le gusta ver a mamá, tía Luna y mi madrina Ginny -insistió Antares- así como... -sus ojos trataron de mantenerse fijos en los verdes para ejemplificar y todos volvieron a reír mientras Hermione trataba de ocultar el intenso rojo que ahora cubría sus mejillas.

-¡Creo que ustedes dos hablan demasiado jovencitos! -intervino Pansy dando a su voz un falso enojo y revolviendo el cabello de Scorpius que inmediatamente lo trató de reordenar.

-Creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Me despido y nos vamos, que Roger haga las relaciones públicas y luego me informe -dijo Blaise abandonando el grupo y buscando con la mirada a su jefe de programación. A los pocos minutos volvió y todos abandonaron el lugar, la celebración continuaría con un almuerzo en Heinz Beck.

* * *

Luna ojeaba el menú del nuevo restaurante mediterráneo hace poco instalado en Charing Cross. Había quedado de encontrarse con su padre pero hace unos minutos le envió una lechuza avisándole de un imprevisto que le imposibilitaría llegar. Como en realidad no le afectaba cenar sola resolvió quedarse y aprovechar de degustar las delicias que mostraban en las fotografías mágicas que acompañaban la carta. Acomodó un mechón dorado tras su oreja y volvió a ojear el menú.

-Con este clima tan frío yo elegiría la fabada asturiana como plato de fondo -dijo una voz grave y masculina llamando su atención.

El azul cielo de sus ojos se encontró con otro par azul zafiro que la miraban con condescendencia.

-Buenas noches Theodore Nott ¿también tu cita no pudo venir? -preguntó con inocencia.

Theo, ante la poco sutil pregunta no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda a Lovegood no le preocupaba para nada que la hayan dejado plantada. Lejos de estar molesta parecía entretenida buscando qué elegir.

-No Lovegood, sólo llegué unos minutos antes -respondió- mi cita lo más probable es que tarde un poco más.

-¡Oh! entonces no te detengas por mí -volvió su mirada al menú y el castaño, con sorpresa, asumió que lo estaba despidiendo. Comenzó a girar en dirección a su mesa cuando la escuchó decir en su típico suave timbre de voz- ¿realmente ese plato que dices es bueno?

-¿La fabada asturiana? sí, si te gustan las legumbres -respondió volviéndose a ella nuevamente- es una delicia con este clima.

-Entonces confiaré en tu recomendación Theodore Nott, pero si no me gusta ¿qué otra cosa me recomiendas? pareces venir seguido -la rubia continuaba sumergida en la carta.

Para el castaño la situación resultaba extraña. Bueno, no es que Lovegood fuera una persona normal en el amplio sentido de la palabra, pero apenas había cruzado la puerta escuchó a unos hombres decir su nombre e indicarla con la mirada, echándose a la suerte quién la abordaría. Luna Lovegood era una heroína de guerra, gran amiga del trío dorado, una sangre pura y la credibilidad que había adquirido El Quisquilloso cuando El Profeta fue manejado por el Ministerio y luego Voldemort la ponían en una buena posición económica y social, es decir, una presa deseable para quien quisiera surgir a costa de su nombre. Antes eso no le hubiera importado, pero ahora que tanto Hermione como los hijos de Draco eran parte de su familia, por extensión la madrina de ellos se volvía una persona que no podía ignorar.

-¿Te importa si me siento unos minutos contigo? al parecer llegué demasiado temprano.

Hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara y le ordenó la sopa, un lenguado al horno con papas salteadas en orégano y ciboullete y de postre bizcocho de yogurt; para acompañar la cena optó por una botella de vino blanco de duende y pidió que todo lo cargaran a su cuenta.

-Eso no es necesario, Theodore Nott, puedo costear mi cena -objetó la rubia.

-Lo sé Lovegood, pero quiero hacerlo, no sería caballeroso de mi parte elegir la comida a mi gusto y esperar que la pagues.

-Pero yo pedí tu recomendación.

-Yo pago y no acepto discusiones -dijo con determinación.

-Gracias entonces por invitarme a cenar.

-Yo no te he invitado... -comenzó a objetar el castaño pero luego se detuvo y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, en términos estrictos sí la estaba invitando- de nada Lovegood, buen provecho.

-Lo tendré -respondió con simpleza.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio entre ellos mientras la chica lo observaba sin discreción y en algún momento Theo se sintió como si le estuviera desnudando el alma.

-¿No te han dicho Lovegood que mirar así a las personas es falta de educación? -no supo por qué lo dijo, salvo que se sintió afectado por esa mirada transparente y soñadora. Estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, aleteos de pestañas y descaradas insinuaciones de sus acompañantes, no así a alguien tan auténtica y directa como la rubia que tenía enfrente.

-Siento si te incomodé, no lo hice a propósito -sus ojos de achicaron un poco mientras continuaba observándolo- es sólo que te ves relajado, parece que hubieras tenido un buen día.

-Y lo fue -respondió antes de pensar sus palabras y ya que había comenzado ¿por qué detenerse?, ella igual lo sabría de todas formas- en la mañana Blaise lanzó su videojuego de quiditch en el mundo muggle y fue un gran éxito.

-Hermione y los niños lo comentaron cuando hablamos ayer por red flu -afirmó la rubia- imagino que Pansy estaba muy orgullosa.

-¿Pansy? ¿Por qué lo dices? -le pareció extraño que la mencionara en ese contexto.

-Porque es evidente que están enamorados -contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y guardó silencio mientras el mesero le servía el primer plato- es una lástima que tengan miedo de confesarlo.

Theo la miraba sorprendido y eso era mucho decir en él. Para ellos era evidente lo que sentían Pansy y Blaise porque los conocían desde siempre, pero tenían muy claro que sabían esconder muy bien sus sentimientos para los demás, así que no pudo menos que admirar lo intuitiva que era esta extraña chica.

-Scorpius también está encantado con el juego -comentó como si nada la rubia cambiando abruptamente el tema.

El chico nuevamente volvió a sorprenderse de su intuición, obviamente él no hablaría con extraños sobre sus amigos y le pareció admirable que no insistiera tratándose de hacer la inteligente o sonsacar información, así que siguió la línea de su comentario.

-Scorpius es un niño maravilloso al igual que Antares, no importa qué les des, cualquier cosa los hace feliz -el amor sincero que sentía por los hijos de su amigo era evidente en su voz, que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto suave.

-Algún día serás un gran padre Theodore Nott -los ojos azul cielo nuevamente estaban fijos en él.

-Te equivocas Lovegood, es sólo porque son lo hijos de mi amigo pero no tengo paciencia con los niños en general.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta -afirmó como si fuera lo más evidente- si así eres con los hijos de alguien más tendrás toda la disposición para amar a los tuyos.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había recibido una sonrisa tan abierta, sincera y sin segundas intenciones de alguien que no fueran Narcisa y sus amigos? No lo recordaba pero era muy agradable y sin darse cuenta se encontró devolviéndosela de la misma forma. Por otro lado, Luna no pudo evitar maravillarse con el aura que desprendía el atractivo chico... era muy guapo, es cierto, pero detrás de ese hermoso rostro y fachada de seguridad que desprendía era tan evidente su esperanza, su necesidad de ser amado que no pudo evitar desear con todo su corazón que pronto encontrara la mujer que lo hiciera feliz.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa Theodore, deberías reír más a menudo -la cálida voz de la chica lo envolvió como una caricia y la vio llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca, degustando el sabor- está exquisito, definitivamente me quedaré con tu elección.

El castaño estaba por decirle que sabía que era una muy buena elección pero una voz a su espalda llamó su atención, su cita había llegado.

-Me alegro Lovegood que te guste, ahora me retiro -se despidió con una galante inclinación.

-Adiós Theodore, disfruta tu cena y tu cita, es una bella chica -y sin más se dedicó a disfrutar de su cena.

El castaño se alejó y fue a recibir a su acompañante de esa noche, dejándose besar en cada mejilla; sin embargo, durante toda la cena estuvo pendiente de la rubia sentada cuatro mesas más allá y sólo cuando ella abandonó el restaurante pudo realmente concentrarse en la pelirroja que le contaba algo sobre una exhibición o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de su SUV y se dirigió al ascensor del primer subterráneo. Draco había ordenado un estacionamiento exclusivo para ella en el mismo piso que ocupaba él y sus amigos, así no tendría que caminar tantas cuadras después de dejar a los niños cada mañana. Al principio había objetado por todos los comentarios que circularon en la oficina, pero él había sido tajante en que eso no le competía a nadie más que a ellos y, lo utilizara o no, ese lugar estaba designado para ella. Una semana después de correr siete cuadras para llegar a tiempo se había dado por vencida. Antes del cambio de colegio lograba llegar con 15 minutos de anticipación para caminar con calma hasta el edificio, ahora, por más modificaciones horarias que hizo igual se encontraba con el taco matutino que la terminaba retrasando y ese margen de quince minutos disminuyó a cinco. Y ahora, tres meses después, le daba lo mismo lo que pensara el resto. Ya dentro del ascensor presionó el botón 25, pero las puertas volvieron a abrirse y las figuras de Draco y Pansy ingresaron al cubículo de metal.

-Granger -la saludó Draco con una inclinación de cabeza y ella correspondió el gesto.

Por su parte, Pansy le dio un abrazo y comenzó a charlar sobre las felicitaciones del Ministerio por la puesta al mercado del videojuego de Blaise sin comprometer el mundo mágico y el gran logro de traspasar, aunque sea de esa forma, parte de su cultura a los muggles.

-¡Qué hipócritas! -masculló con enojo Pansy- después de todas las reuniones y protestas que pusieron y que tuvieron que resolver ¿recuerdas?

La castaña afirmó sonriendo. Ella estuvo prácticamente en todas las reuniones y sabía de primera mano a lo que se refería la pelinegra. Fueron muchos los obstáculos que tuvieron que sortear y ahora los políticos del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos se adosaban los méritos del éxito. ¡Políticos! En el primer piso se abrió el ascensor y junto a otras tres personas ingresaron Graham y Noah, quienes al verlos los saludaron efusivamente, sin recibir el segundo el mismo fervor por parte del platino. Noah se ubicó junto a Hermione y debido a la gente que iba subiendo en los otros pisos, fueron quedando más aislados del resto.

-¿Cómo estamos para hoy? -preguntó el trigueño con buen humor.

Llevaban siete días totalmente abocados al traspaso de datos a planillas para análisis, revisión de elementos legales, del pull fotográfico y ahora sólo restaba la preparación del informe escrito.

-Con todas las pilas cargadas para trabajar -respondió alegremente subiendo su brazo en señal de éxito.

-Me alegro, concluiremos con el escrito mucho antes de lo que tenía contemplado -para ninguno de los presentes pasó por alto el desencanto en su voz.

-¿Almorzarán juntos nuevamente? -la voz de Pansy hizo que se medio giraran para verla.

-Sí -contestó sin dudar Noah- ¿quieres venir?

-No quiero hacer mal tercio -comentó la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo a Hermione y provocando que esta se ruborizara intensamente.

-Por supuesto que no harás mal tercio -la contradijo Noah- estaría acompañado de dos hermosas y estupendas mujeres ¡el sueño de todo hombre! ¡Anímate y vamos juntos!

-Lo siento, por agenda tendré que acompañar a mi dictador jefe a otra parte.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Draco, que se mantenía serio al fondo del elevador, más al oír el comentario de Pansy rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Eres la asistente más exigente y mimada que alguien pueda tener -se burló mientras revolvía el impecable peinado de su amiga y de paso provocaba su enojo.

-Nosotros bajamos acá -anunció Graham en el piso 25. Con una despedida de manos los tres abandonaron el ascensor.

Antes de cerrarse las puertas, Draco y Pansy pudieron observar como Noah colocaba con delicadeza su mano en la espalda baja de la castaña para guiarla en el recorrido a su despacho. La pelinegra miró a su amigo y le sonrió descaradamente.

-Scorpius y Antares podrían tener hermanitos muy monos con esos dos ¿no crees?

-Nunca tan bellos como ellos pero Granger y Callaghan pueden hacer el intento, sin embargo es seguro que los que yo pudiera tener con alguien más se les asimilarían mucho -respondió con una sonrisa ladina y antes que su amiga pudiera decir algo abandonó el ascensor.

Pansy miró su espalda y quiso asesinarlo, la idea era que se sintiera amenazado, no empujado a preñar otra mujer. ¡Maldito testarudo! reclamó mentalmente y siguió sus pasos por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera de Londres? -preguntó Graham mientras recibía una nueva carpeta firmada por Draco.

-Quince días si todo sale bien, menos si todo sale estupendo -respondió mientras leía otro contrato y arrugaba el ceño, encerrando en un círculo algo que no le parecía- ¿quién redactó esto? no es lo que acordamos con el ministro muggle.

Graham recibió la carpeta y la ojeó rápidamente, dejándola a un lado para entregarla a Pansy.

-Esa carpeta la envió Tennison de tu cuerpo legal mágico, se debe haber mezclado con las que te traje.

El platino bufó. Granger llevaba trabajando de lleno dos semanas con Callaghan y no se había reunido con el cuerpo legal mágico. ¡Incompetentes! pensó malhumorado, anotando en su agenda llamarle la atención a Tennison en cuanto lo viera.

-No pareces muy contento con el viaje a pesar que estarás más tiempo en tu mundo del que has dispuesto desde que llegaste aquí hace once meses.

Draco dejó caer su lapicera y se recostó en el sillón mirando directamente a los ojos al otro rubio .

-No me gusta la idea de alejarme de los niños tanto tiempo.

-Ellos estarán aquí cuando regreses.

-No es lo mismo.

-Además del trabajo tendrás tiempo para ti, sé por experiencia que llegan a ser muy absorbentes ¿o acaso vas a negar que Antares te controla más que cualquier mujer?

Draco no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante esa observación. Su pequeña princesa era la mujer más posesiva que había conocido, más incluso que Narcisa y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Es una Malfoy, no se puede esperar menos de ella, estoy seguro que Scorpius no es mejor con Granger.

-Te doy nota máxima por eso, si mi prima puede conseguirse un esposo antes que se vayan al colegio mágico será todo un logro -el ojiverde rió con ganas de su propia broma pero el platino no se le sumó.

-Creo que cualquier hombre o mujer que se interese en nosotros tendrá una muralla en ellos -afirmó Draco pensativo.

-Eso depende de ustedes. Si encuentran una pareja adecuada deberán entender, ustedes también merecen ser felices y no pueden postergarse si el amor los encuentra ¿no crees? a veces Cupido está más cerca de lo que parece.

Draco retomó su tarea de revisar las carpetas para firma aunque sus pensamientos ya no estaban tan enfocados en los documentos.

-Entonces ¿vendrás a visitarlos durante tu viaje? -retomó Graham la conversación.

-Lamentablemente la agenda es muy apretada, Pansy se encargó de optimizar el tiempo y cubriésemos todos los frentes para no tener que prolongar el viaje más de lo necesario.

-¿Ella va contigo?

-Sí, Theo y Blaise se nos unirán en los próximos días.

-Con ellos sí tendrás la oportunidad de echar una cana al aire -lo picó y al ver que el platino no comprendía se explicó- es uno de nuestros dichos... una forma de decir que podrás divertirte como mejor te parezca sin preocuparte por quienes tengas a tu alrededor -ahora la sonrisa de Draco sí se extendió por su boca.

-Ya veremos, tal vez este tiempo en mi propio mundo no sea tan malo después de todo -pareció reflexionar.

-A veces tomar distancia permite poner en perspectiva lo que sea que nos preocupa y da espacio para que también las otras personas lo hagan.

-Sólo te falta recomendarme que aproveche y me dé unos buenos revolcones -lo picó Draco.

Graham lo miró seriamente. En realidad estuvo tentado a realizar la sugerencia más abiertamente para ver su reacción, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, independiente lo que fuera a decidir, lo probable era que sus expresiones no le dijeran nada.

-Eso es parte de tu vida privada y no importa lo que yo diga, tú serás quien finalmente lo decida -respondió con simpleza- y no es que hayas estado en celibato de todas formas.

-¿Acaso eso te molesta? -los ojos de Draco no perdían rastro de las expresiones de Puckle- después de todo Granger es tu prima y tenemos a los niños en común, no creo que seas de los que alienten la infidelidad.

-Que curioso que utilices la palabra infidelidad -respondió Graham- ¿así te sientes cuando tienes tus affairs? ¿como si estuvieras traicionando a Jane?

Draco se golpeó mentalmente ante su estupidez ¿Por qué había dicho aquello a Graham? Está bien, reconocía que a pesar que haber tenido varios encuentros con mujeres distintas en los últimos meses cada vez se sentía menos satisfecho emocionalmente; sería un cínico si dijera que físicamente no los había disfrutado, pero eso no significaba que estaba traicionando a la castaña. ¿Por qué se sentía infiel entonces? Hasta el momento se ha comportado como un mujeriego, eso no lo desconocía, pero no era un mentiroso ni alguien que prometía algo que no tenía intención de cumplir, sobre todo a las mujeres, ¿por qué hacerlo si no lo necesitaba?; era un Malfoy y como tal le otorgaba a su palabra el mismo valor que al más importante documento legal. Todas sus amantes tenían claro que su relación no les otorgaba exclusividad, que no había un compromiso de por medio y tampoco en sus acciones les daba motivo para pensar lo contrario y ellas lo aceptaban. Entonces ¿a quién sentía que le era infiel? ¡Por Merlín, sólo tenía 25 años y le faltaba mucho por vivir!

-Sólo existe infidelidad si hay una relación con la palabra empeñada de por medio... yo no tengo esa clase de compromisos con nadie -aclaró, más que para convencer al ojiverde como una frase mantra para sí mismo.

-Yo no he dicho nada al respecto -respondió Graham poniéndose de pie- aunque tal vez no es a un tercero a quien le estás siendo infiel si te sientes así -apuntó Graham con sus ojos verdes clavados en los grises para luego ponerse de pie- te veo más tarde.

Draco asintió y lo observó abandonar su despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró se levantó y caminó hasta el gran ventanal para admirar el paisaje buscando en este la respuesta a esa inquietud que a ratos lo invadía. Cerró los ojos y sin permiso las imágenes de Granger pegada al cristal, totalmente excitada invadieron su mente y al igual que en su sueño, sintió su piel arder y su erección crecer. Gruñó con molestia, tal vez este tiempo de distancia sería beneficioso después de todo.

* * *

Si había algo a lo que Pansy no estaba dispuesta a transar era dejar que su inestimable amigo se marchara sin tener algo que pensar en los próximos días que estarían fuera. Narcisa le había dicho que lo mejor era que resuelvan las cosas solos, pero en este caso la paciencia se le estaba acabando y sabía que tanto a Theo como a Blaise también. Por eso, cuando los cuatro entraron a Va Piano sonrió disimuladamente al constatar que Noah había considerado el lugar que le recomendó para comer. De reojo se percató que Theo también los vio y secretamente le agradeció que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa de acercarse; si Draco tuvo alguna intención de negarse y sugerir otro lugar no tuvo otra opción más que seguir a sus amigos ¡malditas serpientes traidoras!

-¡Hola tortolitos! -saludó jocosamente el castaño- ¿les importa si nos sumamos o prefieren algo de intimidad?

Hermione los observó boquiabierta, sin duda no se esperaba tener a Draco en la misma mesa el día de hoy. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ser consciente de la insinuación de Theo sobre una relación entre Noah y ella e inconscientemente sus ojos buscaron los de Draco, encontrándolos fijos en ella.

A una señal de Blaise un mesero se acercó a ellos y tras oír su solicitud de anexar otra mesa para que cupieran todos hizo un asentimiento y pidió apoyo para acomodarlos. Fue así como Pansy se las arregló para dejar a Noah junto a Hermione, Theo y Blaise en las cabeceras, a sí misa y a Draco frente a Noah y la castaña respectivamente. Sería un almuerzo muy interesante y ella pondría todo su esfuerzo para que así sea.

-¿Ya ordenaron? -preguntó el moreno observando detenidamente la carta.

-Estábamos en eso -respondió cortésmente Noah y al notar que el camarero se acercaba para anotar sus órdenes se volteó a Hermione para dejar que pidiera primero- ¿ya decidiste?

-Quiero una lasaña con carne boloñesa y salsa blanca y para beber un jugo frambuesa -pidió regresando la carta para luego mirar a la pelinegra traspasándole el turno, pero antes que dijera algo Blaise tomó la palabra.

-Pansy ¿ordenarás lo de siempre? -ante su asentimiento se dirigió al mesero- un plato de ñoquis de espinacas con salsa blanca y otro de ñoquis de papa con salsa boloñesa y olvida el jugo de frambuesa y trae dos botellas de Pinot Noir, es un crimen arruinar una excelente pasta con jugos -aunque Hermione tuvo la intención de protestar el reproche que traslucían los ojos verdes de Blaise no le dio mucha opción. Quien mejor que un italiano para saber de pastas y qué beber con ellas ¿no es así?

Terminada de tomar las órdenes de los tres restantes, al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron los platos, abriéndoseles inmediatamente el apetito con la humeante comida.

-¿Qué les parece que hagamos un salud por estar todos juntos almorzando después de tanto tiempo? -propuso Pansy levantando su copa, acción a lo que todos se sumaron.

La cálida luz de las lámparas iluminaron con gracia el exquisito vino rojo que danzaba dentro del cristal de las copas y todos felicitaron a Blaise por su excelente elección.

Hermione degustó su lasaña sin poder evitar la exclamación de placer que le provocó la deliciosa comida. Noah la observó con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba a la boca el fetuccini con salsa Alfredo que había pedido para sí mismo.

-Realmente sabes cómo disfrutar una comida y hacerme saber que hice una buena elección al traerte aquí -le comentó acercándose a ella.

-Es que las pastas realmente me fascinan -afirmó innecesariamente la castaña, evitando mirar al platino frente a ella que cortaba un trozo de sus canelones rellenos de carne.

-¿Y qué más te trastorna tanto como las pastas? -preguntó el trigueño poniendo su tenedor junto al plato y dedicándole toda su atención.

-Los tacos -respondió Draco impulsivamente antes que ella y ahora sí sus miradas se encontraron, ambos recordando aquella comida compartida en su viaje a Eastbourne.

-Sí, los tacos también me encantan -contestó luego de aclararse la voz y sin poder desprenderse de los pozos mercurio que la mantenían atrapada.

Las tres serpientes que los acompañaban se sonrieron disimuladamente y Noah se sintió como un espectador en ese silencioso cruce miradas.

-Tu plato se ve delicioso ¿puedo probar? -preguntó el trigueño interrumpiendo el contacto visual de los otros dos.

Ante el asentimiento de la castaña y para molestia de Draco cortó un trozo de lasaña y se lo llevó a la boca. ¡Genial! pensó molesto, si tanto le gusta la lasaña podría haberlo pedido y no estar quitando el almuerzo a Granger.

-Podríamos intercambiar un poco de lo que pidió cada uno y así probamos más variedades -propuso Pansy, aunque sabía que no sería algo a lo que se sumaría su blondo amigo.

-¡Vamos Pansy, no juegues! sabes que Draco jamás come del plato o lo que haya probado otra persona -la contradijo Theo, provocando que Hermione lo mirara inquisitiva. Ella sabía que no era cierto, en Eastbourne Draco había comido un taco mordido por ella e incluso intercambiaron platos. Seguro que eso tiene que haber sido un comportamiento de antaño.

-Eso no es tan así -insistió la pelinegra- lo he visto compartir comida, helado y chocolate con los niños más de una vez cuando hemos salido, incluso le ha lamido los dedos cuando no tiene servilleta a mano.

-Eso es distinto -la contradijo Draco- son mis hijos, no hay nada en ellos que me cause rechazo -se defendió.

-¿Estás diciendo que nosotros te provocamos rechazo? -lo picó Blaise fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ni siquiera vale la pena responderte -gruñó el rubio. ¡Maldita la bocaza de Pansy!.

-Apoyo a Malfoy -intervino Hermione con objetividad- yo lo hago todo el tiempo y ustedes lo harán con sus hijos, le morderán los dedos de los pies e incluso le besarán las nalgas cuando sean pequeños.

-¿Tú crees? lo dices porque no lo viste pedir otro plato la semana pasada porque metí mi cuchara en el suyo... reconoce que ni siquiera de niño aceptabas que tus padres tocaran tu comida, nómbrame una sola persona, además de los niños, que haya comido de tu plato y tú del suyo -insistió Blaise recibiendo sólo una mirada aburrida del blondo- ves... no hay nadie.

Los ojos miel volvieron a encontrarse con los grises y leyó claramente en ellos que no estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema y por supuesto que ella tampoco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba en el mejor lugar para procesar todo aquello ¿sería esa otras de sus reglas? No, claramente él mencionó que eran relacionadas con su intimidad ¿cómo lo planteó? algo de "evitar situaciones indeseadas en temas íntimos" entonces el compartir su comida claramente no estaba entre ellas. Llevó un nuevo trozo de lasaña a la boca dándole vueltas a aquella revelación.

Si alguien notó este nuevo cruce de miradas fue muy prudente de no seguir provocando a Draco y se concentraron en sus respectivos platos. Sin embargo, ahora un nuevo observador sacaba sus propias conclusiones sobre este particular almuerzo. Los ojos chocolate se concentraron en Draco y por un breve momento sus miradas se encontraron: la oscura con curiosidad, la gris con indiferencia. Se volteó hacia Hermione y una sonrisa sincera se extendió por su rostro al notar que tenía un extremo de la boca manchada con salsa blanca y con toda la calma del mundo llevó su mano hasta la babilla femenina para luego con el pulgar limpiarle esa zona y luego llevarlo hasta su boca degustando su sabor.

-Ahora me sabe más delicioso que cuando la probé con el tenedor -señaló en voz baja y con sus ojos clavados en los mieles, provocando un intenso rubor en Hermione y que la sonrisa de Noah se ensanchara mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Es bueno no ser asquiento como Draco, a veces la comida y el trago se disfruta mejor de esta forma -apoyó Theo aumentando las sonrisas de los otros tres, menos del platino.

-Sí, ya hemos presenciado que Granger a sus veintiséis años aún no sabe comer sin desperdigar la comida por su cara -dijo Draco con ironía mientras cortaba un trozo de sus canelones y con elegancia se lo llevaba a la boca, haciendo más fuerza de la necesaria en el asa del tenedor. Aunque sus palabras fueron para molestarla quien estaba molesto era él ¡al carajo con todos! estaba seguro que tendría indigestión cuando concluyera este maldito almuerzo.

-Sé comer perfectamente Malfoy y un accidente a cualquiera le puede pasar... -masculló molesta la castaña tratando de no levantar la voz y provocar que los otros comensales se fijen en ellos- aunque claro, para un snob como tú "yo soy el rey de los buenos modales Malfoy" -dijo haciendo comilla con los dedos- esto pueda parecer una aberración te aclararé que es muy común en los simples mortales.

-Vaya, así que acabas de reconocer que soy más que un simple mortal, Granger -se burló- ya era hora que lo admitieras y con tanto público me siento halagado.

-Pues métete tu halago por donde te quepa, hurón.

-Cuidado que soy tu jefe, Granger, deberías ser más prudente.

-Pues estoy en mi horario de colación así que no te debo pleitesía...

-¿Quieren parar? -dijo Pansy alzando la voz- me siento de regreso al colegio con ustedes dos diciéndose tanta estupidez.

-¿Por qué los paraste? ya extrañaba esas discusiones, sólo faltan las maldiciones y vuelvo a mis 15 años ¿qué tiempos aquellos con estos dos? -se burló Blaise ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los aludidos- ¡uy! -fingió estremecerse e hizo amago de ocultarse tras la pelinegra- ¡escóndeme Pansy o este par me matará!

-¿Todos ustedes eran compañeros de colegio? -preguntó curioso Noah, obviamente esos detalles no eran de su conocimiento.

-Sí -Theo reía con ganas- todos estábamos en el mismo grado aunque en... -pensó un poco las palabras adecuadas para poder darse a entender con el trigueño- en distintos cursos.

-¿Y Hermione y Draco siempre discutían así? -definitivamente para él este era un comportamiento de bullying escolar o había algo más.

-Ahora son civilizados -dijo seria Pansy. Para ellos ahora no era tan divertido el motivo por el cual molestaban a la castaña en ese entonces.

-En ese tiempo todos eran unos hijitos de papás idiotas -comentó Hermione- pero Malfoy se ganaba el premio mayor.

-¿Y en qué momento se enamoraron? -preguntó Noah inocentemente.

Draco miró fugazmente a la castaña, quien bajó la cabeza inmediatamente concentrándose en su plato. Por supuesto que él sabía cuándo ella se había enamorado de él: NUNCA. Y no es como si él tampoco lo hubiera hecho; es cierto que había comenzado a sentir más por ella que por ninguna otra, pero todo eso había muerto cuando se enteró que le había ocultado a sus hijos. No más sentimientos que deseo al respecto.

-Eso sólo nos concierne a nosotros y no me gusta conversar de mi vida personal con cualquiera -señaló Draco dando por terminado el tema- y mejor pedimos el postre porque al menos nosotros cuatro tenemos cosas importantes que dejar resueltas antes de nuestro viaje.

Si Noah se sintió ofendido por el comportamiento brusco de Draco supo ocultarlo perfectamente. Desde ese momento sólo un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente, provocando que, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, devoraran el postre para marcharse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Antes de abandonar el restaurante Draco estaba seguro que no podría volver a pisar el lugar sin recordar al estúpido de Callaghan prácticamente lamiendo a Granger ¡maldito muggle! ahora por su culpa había perdido el gusto por unos de sus mejores sitios de comida italiana.

* * *

-¡Antares, es demasiada menta! -la regañó Hermione cuando la vio vaciar más esencia en la masa que estaba haciendo.

-A papá le encanta la menta -rebatió la pequeña a su madre mientras sus pequeñas manos trataban de capturar el extracto que escurría por los costados de su masa. A su lado, Scorpius agregaba otras gotas de colorante vegetal verde, dándole un color más intenso a la que él estaba dando forma.

-¡Niños! -volvió a reprenderlos- ya tenían las cantidades que dice la receta, para eso está el libro, para que guiarse por él y no experimentar con las cantidades.

-Mi madrina Luna dice que la cocina es receta y corazón, si le pones amor siempre va a quedar todo rico -le rebatió Scorpius.

-Si continúan así ambos serán un desastre en pociones -insistió la castaña observando con desconfianza las masas- y para que sepan su padre era uno de los mejores en esa asignatura, así es que si estuviera aquí les diría exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Le van a encantar nuestras galletas ¿cierto Scor?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -aseguró su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos afanados en la elaboración de sus galletas. Ambos estaban parados sobre unos bancos para quedar un poco más altos que la encimera de la isla de la cocina y tanto sus caras como la ropa estaban llenas de harina, huevo y colorante verde. Draco se marchaba al mundo mágico al día siguiente y ambos habían llegado del colegio con la clara idea que querían hacerle unas galletas para que los recuerde en su viaje. No querían nada comprado porque consideraban que algo hecho por ellos sería el regalo perfecto para el platino. En un principio se había ofrecido a armar la masa y que ellos hicieran los moldes, pero se negaron rotundamente argumentando que sería como hacer trampa, así que sólo optó por distribuir las cantidades exactas de los ingredientes a cada uno y observarlos trabajar, eso sí, les advirtió que ella prepararía la cobertura de chocolate porque no quería que se quemaran.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las seis cuarenta de la tarde, es decir, sólo contaban con poco más de 40 minutos para que el rubio llegara, así que prendió el horno para que se calentara y estuviera a la temperatura adecuada para meter las galletas. Draco dijo que llegaría a las siete treinta para darles de cenar y luego acostar a los niños antes de marcharse. Tal vez iba siendo hora que también avanzara con la cena. Mientras cortaba los espárragos cocidos para añadirlos a la ensalada mixta que serviría de entrada no perdía su atención de los avances de los niños, quienes ahora estaban estirando porciones de la masa con sus pequeños usleros, regalo de su madre para cuando cocinaban con ella. Prendió el fuego al pollo que prepararía estofado y a las papas para que se cocieran al mismo tiempo; menos mal que eso lo había dejado listo desde temprano.

-Me siento un poco envidiosa de su padre -les dijo a sus hijos ubicándose al medio de ellos y haciendo alusión al afán con el que trabajaban la masa.

-Eso siempre lo he sabido, Granger -dijo una voz a sus espaldas y automáticamente se puso rígida al escuchar la voz grave de Draco que entraba a la cocina. Había llegado media hora más temprano de lo acordado.

-¡Papi! -gritó Antares arrojándose en el aire hacia él y apenas dándole tiempo para que la atrapara en el aire.

-Princesa, al menos dame tiempo para llegar -la reprendió con cariño- un día caerás y puedes lastimarte gravemente -con la niña en uno de sus brazos se acercó a Scorpius y lo besó en la coronilla antes de levantarlo en el otro que cerró apretándolos en su pecho y causando que los niños se rieran y retorcieran. En ningún momento se preocupó que su fino terno se llenara de harina y la masa que tenían sus hijos en las manos.

A Hermione nunca dejaba de emocionarla esa actitud del platino, se transformaba totalmente cuando estaba con ellos y mostraba una faceta que estaba segura que nadie más que ellos podrían ver. Ante la insistencia de Scorpius volvió a dejarlos en su sitio y observar lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó observando las masas de intensa tonalidad verde que había en la mesa.

-Te estamos haciendo galletas de menta y chocolate para que nos recuerdes en tu viaje -respondió Antares con una gran sonrisa y el platino no pudo más que observar con desconfianza lo que eso podría causarle a su estómago.

-Así cada vez que las comas te acordarás de nosotros y que las hicimos para tí -apoyó Scorpius concentrado en seguir adelgazando la masa con su uslero.

Draco fijó su vista en Hermione que se mantenía como muda espectadora y no pudo evitar sonreírle emocionado; eran esos detalles que cada día lo enamoraban cada vez más, si eso era posible, de sus hijos. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó despreocupadamente sobre una silla y el reloj fue a parar sobre una encimera mientras se acercaba a ellos arremangándose las mangas de las camisa.

-Entonces los ayudaré, así cada vez que las coma recordaré este momento -se acomodó entre ellos observando por dónde comenzaba- cocinar es como preparar pociones y yo soy muy bueno en ellas.

-Eso mismo nos acaba de contar mamá -dijo Antares sin quitar la vista de su masa.

-Y nos regañó por no seguir al pie de la letra la receta -complementó Scorpius, provocando una sonrisa ladina del platino y que sus pozos grises se centraran ella- pero tía Luna siempre dice que cuando cocinas lo importante es el amor con que lo haces.

Draco indudablemente no estaba de acuerdo sobre el no seguir las recetas al pie de la letra, apoyaba a Granger en eso. Como el buen pocionista que su padrino le había enseñado a ser eso iba en contra de sus principios, pero así esas galletas fueran de mierda de trol se las comería igual de complacido de sólo recordar las expresiones de sus hijos mientras las hacían.

-Tú nos das vueltas a la masa y le tiras harina para que no se peguen, luego las cortamos -sugirió la niña y acto seguido los tres se pusieron manos a la obra.

Hermione se obligó a concentrarse en la comida y quitar su mirada de esa vista idílica que estaba frente a ella, además, se sentía inquieta porque no le había pasado por alto que Draco mantuvo en su muñeca derecha la pulsera de dragón que le regaló para navidad y ni siquiera hizo amago de retirarla. Se forzó a volver a lo suyo. Era la primera vez que cenarían los cuatro juntos en su casa puesto que Draco nunca se había querido quedar... y no es que ella se lo hubiera ofrecido precisamente. Pero esta noche en particular sería la primera vez que se ausentaría tanto tiempo y dado que no pudo evitar tener reuniones durante el día, había sido ella quien los había retirado del colegio en la tarde. Además, los niños hace días que querían hacerle las galletas como un regalo sorpresa, por lo que no pudo negarse a su petición. Intuía que el rubio tampoco tuvo opciones cuando le deben haber pedido que esa noche cenara con ellos en esa casa y luego los acostara antes de marcharse, rompiendo su rutina diaria de llevarlos a la villa y traerlos después de merendar por red flu.

 **-** Mamá, están listas las galletas para meterlas al horno -anunció Antares orgullosa señalando su bandeja llena de masa con formas de medialuna, estrellas y flores.

-La mía también -dijo Scorpius, mostrando sus figuras de dragones y snitchs.

-¡Vaya, les quedaron muy bien! -los felicitó.

-Se ven muy bien -apoyó Draco, tratando de quitarle un poco de harina de la ceja de Scorpius.

Hermione los observaba embobada, era una imagen que quedaría a fuego grabada en su memoria, pero lo mejor era no dejarse en evidencia con el rubio, así que le propuso que subiera a bañar a los niños y ponerles los pijamas mientras ella terminaba de poner la mesa para que cenen y verificaba la cocción de las galletas. Cuando Draco bajó con los niños un exquisito olor a menta inundaba la cocina y la mesa estaba puesta para cuatro personas. Antares y Scorpius se ubicaron en sus puestos habituales, a cada lado de la castaña que se sentó en la cabecera la mesa y Draco tomó ubicación en la otra punta. La mesa no era de gran tamaño, por lo que estaban todos relativamente cerca. En un cómodo silencio todos comenzaron a comer la ensalada mixta y ante el intento de Antares de dejar de lado los champiñones su madre le llamó la atención por lo que reticentemente los comenzó a comer.

-Papá me deja hacerlos a un lado donde la abuela Narcisa -dijo por lo bajo y mirando a su padre en busca de apoyo.

-Pero ahora no estás allá jovencita, así que te lo comes todo.

-¿Papá? -intentó una vez más, pero una mirada furibunda de la castaña lo frenó de inmediato. No quería pasar las últimas horas con sus hijos peleando con Granger.

-Lo siento princesa, es la casa de tu madre por lo tanto son sus reglas.

-Cómelo rápido y con lo que te gusta del plato, así lo hago siempre y no se nota tanto -sugirió su hermano y la niña a regañadientes siguió su ejemplo.

Con el plato de fondo no hubo problemas y con Draco respondiendo la interminable lista de preguntas de los niños sobre el viaje no se dieron cuenta cuando se estaban sirviendo el postre de celestinos con helado de vainilla.

-¿Cómo van las clases de esgrima? -preguntó el platino a sus hijos, hacía un mes que las habían iniciado e inmediatamente se había interiorizado con Graham sobre dicho deporte. El otro rubio le comentó que practicarían muchos deportes porque estaban por malla académica en ese exclusivo colegio, obviamente para los más pequeños eran introductorias y a medida que avanzaran en años se incorporarían otras más.

-Son entretenidas... Teddy dice que es como practicar con una varita así que no está nada mal -dijo Scorpius poniéndose de pie y haciendo posturas para que las vea su padre.

-Yo también soy muy buena en esgrima -Antares saltó de la mesa y se ubicó frente a su hermano fingiendo un duelo de florete invisible.

Draco y Hermione rieron al ver cómo Scorpius retrocedía rodeando la mesa y finalmente fingía caer muerto ante una estocada de Antares que luego les hizo un venia en señal de orgullo, dándole luego la mano a su hermano para que se ponga de pie.

-Mamá ¿ya podemos cubrir las galletas con el chocolate? -preguntó ansioso Scorpius, tenemos que meterlas a la caja para que se las lleve papá.

-Creo que ya están frías así que si me ayudan a retirar la mesa lo haremos aquí mismo -sugirió poniéndose de pie y reuniendo los platos.

-¿Y yo que hago? -le preguntó Draco poniéndose igualmente de pie.

-Podrías calentar la cobertura de chocolate mientras tanto ¿te parece? -ante su asentimiento con un movimiento de varita calentó el agua de la olla que mantenía sobre la estufa y puso sobre ella la cobertura que ya había preparado mientras Draco bañaba a los niños. Le hizo espacio para que el platino la reemplazara y mientras él revolvía la mezcla ella comenzó a trasladar bandejas a la mesa y poner dos pocillos para cada uno de los niños.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Draco apagó el fuego y ante las indicaciones de la castaña vertió chocolate en los recipientes de sus hijos y luego se ubicó a lado de Scorpius para ver cómo bañarían las galletas. La castaña les mostró con destreza como bañarlas y después de unos minutos todos trabajaban afanosamente. Al principio utilizaron las cucharas, pero luego los niños comenzaron a meter las galletas dentro de sus fuentes y sacarlas con los dedos, lamiendo el exceso que les quedaba en los dedos y sus padres les retiraban con sus propias bocas. Al final y para acelerar el endurecimiento del chocolate Draco les lanzó un hechizo de frío y los niños sacaron unas cajas que la castaña no había visto y que tenían fotos mágicas de ellos en diferentes posturas ý dibujos infantiles pegados en cada costado.

-Tía Luna nos ayudó a hacerlas -explicó contenta Antares.

-Tari, están preciosas -murmuró Hermione acariciando su fino cabello.

Scorpius puso sus galletas en su envase y cuando ya no cupieron le pidió a su madre que le ayudara a cerrar la parte superior mientras Draco hacía lo propio con Antares.

-Te tenemos otro regalo -dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños mientras en carrera desaparecieron de la cocina para volver a los pocos segundos agarrados de la mano con una caja rectangular que ceremoniosamente entregaron a su padre.

Al abrir su contenido Draco pudo observar un marco fotográfico de contorno de madera negra y frente rectangular blanco que le daba perspectiva a la fotografía fijada en la parte trasera. Pero no era cualquier fotografía, en ella no salían dos personas sino tres: los niños y Granger. Estaban sentados sobre la nieve, sonriendo a la cámara y lanzando besos al aire con sus manos, reiendo felices, luego los pequeños se apoyaban en su madre y seguían saludando con su mano hacia la cámara.

Hermione al ver la foto lo miró horrorizada y con las mejillas encendidas, claramente no estaba enterada de este regalo. Cuando fueron a la madriguera el domingo Luna estaba allí con todo su equipo fotográfico y había hecho una larga sesión fotográfica de los niños en distintas posturas y como siempre, no perdía la oportunidad de retratarlos a los tres. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que sus hijos utilizarían una con ella para regalársela a Malfoy.

-Abuelo Robert nos compró el marco y tía Luna tomó la foto, nos hizo muchas pero esta es la más bonita ¿te gusta papá? -preguntó Antares mirando ansiosa a su padre- así cuando estés lejos nos mirarás y recibirás nuestros besos.

-¡Claro que me gusta princesa! la tendré conmigo todo el tiempo -respondió con una sonrisa para la niña y luego besó la frente de Scorpius que se había sentado en sus piernas.

-Creo que es hora que vayan a la cama jovencitos, su padre mañana debe viajar temprano -los apremió porque al ver el reloj de pared este marcaba las diez de la noche, claramente varias horas más a las que normalmente se acostaban.

-Su madre tiene razón, vamos, los llevaré a la cama.

No hubieron protestas por parte de los niños, estaban visiblemente cansados y con sueño, así que cuando Draco los tomó de las manos y estaban a punto de desaparecer de la cocina Hermione les recordó que debían lavarse las manos y cepillarse los dientes, a lo que el platino sólo respondió con burla "lo sabemos mamá" para luego desaparecer con rumbo al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto Hermione se dedicó a ordenar el desorden de la mesa y lavar los platos. Vertió lo que quedó de chocolate en una fuente que dejó al centro de la mesa mientras con una espátula de silicona retiraba el contenido que quedaba en la olla para luego lavarla. El chocolate era uno de sus vicios secretos, por lo que disfrutó lamer lo que había quedado en la espátula mientras el agua caliente disolvía los restos endurecidos de la olla. Fue en ese momento que sintió al rubio nuevamente entrar a la cocina y pasar a untar su dedo índice con el chocolate que había sobre la mesa.

-Cayeron rendidos inmediatamente -señaló mientras se sentó sobre la mesa y la observaba lavar los últimos trastes- pensé que podrían más problemas con todo el chocolate que comieron y que se hiperventilarían pero no fue así.

-Es natural, estaban bastante pasados en su horario normal de dormir y no hicieron siesta antes -dijo la castaña volviéndose hacia él- Malfoy... quería disculparme por lo de la foto, no tenía idea que la utilizarían- caminó hacia la isla y recogió la fotografía que había pegado en un álbum y dónde sólo aparecían los niños, la había ido a buscar a su pequeño estudio mientras él aún estaba arriba- esta también es del fin de semana pero sólo están ellos -dijo extendiéndole el retrato muy similar al anterior pero donde ella no aparecía.

Draco tomó la fotografía y observó que efectivamente era del mismo día, llevaban la misma ropa, sólo que en este retrato lanzaban besos una y otra vez a la cámara mientras reían y se empujaban, eran perfectos.

-Gracias Granger, pero igual conservaré la otra a menos que te moleste -respondió serio.

-No me molesta realmente Malfoy, sólo no quería que te vieras forzado a andar trayendo una foto mía por una imposición de los niños.

-Bueno, es más que obvio que durante mi viaje tendré motivos para recordarte -señaló entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose lentamente de pie- ¿tú me recordarás?

Hermione sintió el peligro de ese movimiento y su garganta se secó. ¿Acaso pretendía burlarse de ella antes de partir?

-Nuestro hijo es una copia fiel tuya Malfoy, es imposible no recordarte -apuntó con obviedad tratando de calmarse. Hizo el intento de pasar junto a él en dirección a la sala pero Draco la tomó del brazo y en un veloz movimiento la tomó por debajo de las axilas y la sentó en la mesa para dejarla a su altura- creo que se te hace tarde Malfoy, mañana tienes un viaje que efectuar.

Draco recorrió su rostro sin perder detalle. Desde la navidad que no la tenía así de cerca y su deseo sólo se incrementaba día a día, lo sabía cada vez que compartían el mismo espacio, que olía su aroma a fresco, que la veía sonreír a otros y no a él, que escuchaba su voz. Necesitaba alejarse para ponerse en orden y ya se estaba retirando cuando observó la comisura de sus labios con chocolate; la imagen de Callaghan retirando la salsa blanca de ese mismo punto el día anterior lo golpeó con un bombarda máxima.

-Tienes chocolate en la cara-murmuró con voz ronca y retuvo la mano de la castaña que ya viajaba para limpiarla- déjame a mí -susurró y con calma, sin cerrar los ojos, bajó a ese punto y pasó la lengua. Fue consciente del estremecimiento de la chica y volvió a repetir el gesto- aún quedaba un poco -susurró antes de atrapar por completo sus labios en un beso demandante.

Hermione trató de apartarse, Merlín sabe que sí, giró la cabeza pero Draco siguió su movimiento y poco a poco su lengua fue invadiendo su boca. Su cuerpo traicionero se pegó al del rubio y sin permiso sus piernas se abrieron para darle espacio y quedar más unidos. Sus manos que se habían alzado para alejarlo ahora acariciaban su espalda y lo acercaban más. Gimió con placer en el beso cuando las grandes manos abarcaron sus pechos y jugaron sobre la tela con los pezones erguidos. Una de sus manos voló para ubicarse sobre el corazón del chico que latía acelerado y trazar suaves caricias en ese punto mientras con la otra revolvía el fino cabello de su nuca. Su cuerpo sediento de él no hacía más que reaccionar a cada uno de su roces y suplicaba en silencio que le dieran el alivio tanto tiempo negado.

Draco sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, que debía detenerse pero el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica era una tortura para mantener la ropa en su lugar, sólo se estaban besando y acariciando pero no era suficiente, sus pequeñas manos lo trastornaban, su tacto era suave y firme a la vez y donde fuera que lo tocaba su piel reaccionaba como descargas eléctricas. Se obligó a pausar el beso y llevar sus manos a las ardientes mejillas. Posó su frente sobre la de Hermione mientras recuperaba la respiración y cuando se encontró con los ojos miel con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas estuvo a punto de perderse nuevamente.

-Ahora tienes un motivo para recordarme, Granger -murmuró con la voz aún ronca yen un acto inesperado besó su frente antes de alejarse- gracias por la cena.

Hermione, totalmente descolocada y excitada lo vio guardar la fotografía de los niños en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, tomar el portarretratos y sus galletas para luego abandonar la cocina sin mirar atrás. Por su parte, Draco avanzó rápidamente hacia la chimenea y desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Necesitaría una ducha muy fría, otra vez.

* * *

 _No tengo palabras ni excusas para el tiempo que llevaba sin publicar, salvo que estaba en un vacío de inspiración. Las ideas estaban pero las palabras no parecían calzar por lo que me disculpo con todas ustedes y agradezco sus palabras de aliento, de presión cuando preguntaban cuándo iba a publicar y su comprensión ante mi silencio. Fue poco el Dramion en este capítulo pero siento que las cosas de a poco se van acomodando, nuestros protagonistas siguen cerrados pero aún así se traicionan con sus gestos. Un abrazo y espero que disfruten el capítulo._

 _Sabina._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ausencias y verdades**_

 ** _Primera semana_**

Hermione dejó caer sobre el escritorio la carpeta con los documentos que estaba revisando, simplemente no podía concentrarse. Subió ambas manos y se cubrió el rostro, inspirando y exhalando tratando de encontrar calma en esos simples actos, pero sus traicioneros ojos cerrados reprodujeron a Draco acercándose a su boca; podía sentir claramente la sensación húmeda y caliente de su lengua lamiendo la comisura de sus labios y de aquel beso que la había encendido como una hoguera, dejándola deseosa e insatisfecha. ¡Maldito hurón albino! ¿Por qué era tan sensible a su roce y caricias? ¡qué roce y caricias! se reprendió, bastaba verlo, saber que estaba cerca para que toda ella se pusiera en posición de alerta... y no precisamente por miedo, no, era anticipación.

Se había marchado de su casa el sábado a las 22:20 de la noche y hoy recién era lunes, 11:30 AM, es decir, habían pasado 37.1 horas que no lo veía y sentía su ausencia como si fuera tangible. ¿Por qué la besó? ¿habría sido planeado? No, algo dentro de ella se lo gritaba porque desde que supo de la existencia de los niños había evitado tocarla de todas las formas posibles, salvo aquel beso para año nuevo y los contactos naturales cuando compartían con sus hijos ¿entonces por qué la besó? Esa pregunta no la había dejado dormir esas dos últimas noches y daba vueltas en la cama buscando una respuesta cuya solución su mente se negaba a darle. Retiró sus manos del rostro y se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la ventana buscando calma en el paisaje, pero la gran vista sólo la hizo más consciente de lo lejos que se encontraba. ¿Pero qué sucedía con ella? No era la primera vez que Draco se ausentaba de Londres muggle y dormía fuera, sólo que... era la primera vez que estaría lejos por tanto tiempo, especialmente en el mundo mágico, rodeado de bellas brujas que estaban más que dispuestas a hacer sus noches más cálidas y amenas. ¿Para qué se engañaba? era imposible desconocer que Draco era un sangre pura joven, atractivo, inteligente y rico, una suma de antecedentes que lo volvían una presa valiosa para todas las arcaicas mentalidades de aquellas familias que en su alto estatus social aún creían que la sangre y la riqueza eran un componente importante para el matrimonio; estaba segura que si Draco fuera gay le tirarían a sus hijos a la cama como muestra de tributo.

-No puedo seguir así -se amonestó verbalmente- ¡es sólo un hombre por Merlín!

Pero no se trataba de cualquier hombre, su historia con Draco lo volvía alguien irrepetible: fue su némesis escolar que la acosó y humilló todas las veces que quiso y por Morgana que existieron momentos en que realmente lo odió, pero luego pasó de ese niño mimado al adolescente aterrado que observó en su sexto año y que confirmó cuando Bellatrix la torturó en su mansión, que la rehuía avergonzado y que sólo buscaba soledad; después de la guerra se transformó en un joven que estaba viendo el mundo a su manera por primera vez, sin sesgos, basado en sus experiencias de vida y que comenzó a comportarse como un adolescente normal, con la única problemática encima de terminar sus estudios y preocuparse de las chicas que le caían encima... hasta que lo besó para ganar una apuesta. Si hubiera un punto que ella definiría como un antes y un después entre ambos sería precisamente ese momento, ni siquiera se atraían pero sus cuerpos y sus magias conectaron, no había otra razón para que le hubiera permitido ser su primer amante y hasta ahora el único. La verdad es que hace siete años, cuando estuvo en sus brazos, Draco la hizo sentir única, hermosa y femenina, no sabía cómo pero lo hizo y por lo mismo es que después de abandonar el castillo nunca se arrepintió ¿acaso no era eso precisamente lo que busca una mujer al entregarse a un hombre por primera vez? ¿no sentir arrepentimiento? ¿sentir que era el correcto? Pero si el adolescente le resultó atractivo de quien realmente se había enamorado fue del hombre, de quien era ahora a raíz de quien fue antes, complicado pero así era, simplemente lo sabía. Draco Malfoy no le podía mostrar su lado más malo porque ya lo había hecho, lo amaba con los ojos abiertos, sabía qué tan cruel podía llegar a ser si sentía atacado, traicionado pero también ahora sabía que podía amar sin condiciones, que era un blandengue con sus hijos y sus seres queridos, que era leal con los suyos aunque se transformaba en alguien letal en los negocios. Lo más impresionante, nunca le ocultó sus caras precisamente a ella.

-¡Uyyyyy! -chilló hacia la nada, se sentía como un barco en alta mar dentro de la tormenta perfecta; sus emociones subían y bajaban como olas de treinta metros y no la dejaban ver nada que no fuera turbulencia. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la persistente bocina del teléfono fijo y fue a responder- dime Maggi -escuchó a su secretaria anunciar a su visita- dile que pase, por favor -Noah había llegado para revisar la nueva versión del borrador.

* * *

Draco despertó extrañamente acalorado y con las sienes a punto de explotarle por el persistente sonido de la alarma que programó en su varita; si no se equivocaba eran las 06:45 de la mañana y a las 08:30 tenían programada la primera reunión del día con el Ministro de Magia de Noruega. Estiró la mano sobre el velador para terminar el hechizo pero sus manos chocaron con algo rectangular que terminó por caer al suelo. ¡Maldita sea! necesitaba algo urgente para la resaca. Un movimiento a su lado lo puso en alerta y antes de moverse una voz baja y ronca llamó su atención.

-¡Por amor a Merlín, apaga esa maldita cosa o me explotará la cabeza! -gruñó Theo descubriéndose para tomar la almohada y tratar de darle paz a sus oídos cubriéndolos con ella.

-¿Qué mierda haces en mi cama si tu habitación está al lado? -reclamó el platino poniéndose de pie. Descubrió el sonido proviniendo de su capa colgada en una silla junto a la venta, unos tres metros más allá. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron hasta alcanzar su varita y tras recitar el contra hechizo esta dejó de sonar.

-Gracias -dijo Theo quitándose la almohada de encima de la cara- y me duele que hayas olvidado tan pronto todas las veces que hicimos el amor anoche -se burló poniéndose de pie. Al igual que Draco, salvo los calcetines y algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados, estaba totalmente vestido- ya sé como se sienten las mujeres cuando salgo de su habitación al día siguiente.

-¡Imbécil! -regañó ahogando el bostezo.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que terminamos durmiendo juntos después de una borrachera -aclaró el castaño- pero en esta ocasión no sé cómo llegué, sólo sé que estabas como una cuba -bostezó rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Alcanzaron a escuchar un breve toque en la puerta antes que esta se abriera y por ella apareciera un cabizbajo Blaise, también con la ropa del día anterior, seguido de una muy enojada Pansy, con una bandeja con tres copas de una sustancia oscura y barrosa que luego hizo levitar a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Buenos días Pansy? -saludó con duda Theo pero ante el movimiento negativo de cabeza del moreno guardó silencio. Al parecer estaban en problemas.

-¡Ustedes tres son unos malditos idiotas! -explotó la chica provocando que los chicos se llevaran las manos a las sienes- ¿saben lo que pudo pasar anoche? -ante las tres miradas interrogativas soltó un bufido cerrando de un golpe seco la puerta, conllevando que los jóvenes hicieran más presión sobre sus cabezas- ¡déjenme advertirles que soy su asistente no su niñera! ¡es que no puedo entender cómo pudieron ser tan idiotas para dejar que los droguen!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!

Expresaron los tres a la vez tratando de recordar algo pero sus mentes estaban levemente en blanco. Draco sólo recordaba que luego que Pansy se retirara habían pedido otra ronda de Akvavit, la bebida típica del país nórdico y de ahí nada.

-Pues agradezcan que volví para recordarles que los horarios habían cambiado, sino hoy lo más seguro es que estuvieran casados los tres imbéciles -gritó.

-No puede ser Pansy, eso es ilegal en todos lados, tanto como la amortentia -refutó el platino.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿entonces podrían explicarme estas fotografías que tenían esas brujas? -sacó de sus bolsillos unas fotografías que arrojó al piso, específicamente a los pies de sus amigos quienes tuvieron que agacharse para recogerlas. Cuando Draco vio las que alcanzó a levantar él una ira incontrolable lo inundó ¿pero qué mierda era eso? en ella aparecían efectivamente los tres con unas hermosas muchachas, eso no podía discutirlo, las cuales estaban sentadas en sus piernas mientras ellos les corrían mano descaradamente. Draco observó por el rabillo del ojo como Blaise palidecía y miraba preocupado a Pansy, él sabía que el moreno no le ocultaba su affairs a su amiga pero nunca los hacía públicos para que ella pudiera observarlo- para su tranquilidad debo decir que se las quité todas junto con la cámara mágica que traían consigo y me controlé lo suficiente para no aplicarles unas buenas maldiciones y no fuera yo quien además fuera presa.

-¡Malditas brujas! ¿dónde están? -preguntó iracundo Theo.

-Las mataré yo mismo -murmuró Draco y una alerta se produjo en él al pensar que una de estas fotos se filtrara y las vieran sus hijos... o Granger. Sí, definitivamente las mataría.

-Pues me adelanté y las denuncié al ministerio mágico noruego, al parecer ya lo habían hecho antes... los llevaron a un privado y ahí mezclaron una especie de hongos alucinógenos con su licor -explicó un poco más calmada- ¿es que no podré dejarlos solos? ¿y se dicen inteligentes? ¡Calientes, eso es lo que son, unos estúpidos calientes!

-¡Por favor baja unos metros la escoba Pansy! -reclamó molesto Theo sorprendiéndolos a todos ¿por quién estaba preocupado el castaño?- sabes perfectamente que cuando estamos contigo jamás cometemos este tipo de imprudencia y tú misma acabas de decir que nos drogaron, lo importante es tener la certeza que no quedó ninguna fotografía dando vueltas.

-No, me aseguré de ello.

-¿Entonces cómo llegamos aquí y porqué estoy tan adolorido? -preguntó Draco curioso y ya un poco más tranquilo, aunque ya se encargaría que esas mujeres no vieran la luz por un buen tiempo.

-Los tuve que hechizar porque comenzaron a defenderlas -ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus amigos se defendió- ¿qué? no me iba a arriesgar a que me hechizaran, estaban todos alborotados cuando se las saqué de encima, aunque... tal vez los pasé a golpear un poco cuando los traje levitando después de aplicarles un hechizo desilusionador -la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios les dijo que esa parte la había disfrutado- ¿qué prefieren? ¿que hubiera llamado a alguien o que los trajera levitando a vista y paciencia de todos para que hoy salieran en los periódicos? -al ver la cara molesta de los tres su cuota de paciencia se acabó- estaba cansada y cabreada ¿ok? por eso dejé a Theo durmiendo contigo y hubiera dejado también a Blaise sino fuera porque comenzó a vomitar y me dieron pena.

Los otros dos miraron al moreno con cara de asco y este se defendió alzando las manos.

-Ustedes se llevaron la mejor parte, si fuera blanco les aseguro que podrían ver todos mis moretones.

-¡Vayan a bañarse porque comenzamos temprano con las reuniones! -ordenó la pelinegra- los aguardaré en el comedor del hotel -y sin esperar respuesta abandonó la habitación mientras los otros tres, cual bowtruckles comenzaron a moverse. Sin duda esta era una experiencia que no querían volver a repetir ¡y eso que sólo llevaban cuatro días fuera de Londres! ¡Merlín los amparara!

* * *

 _ **Fin de semana de la primera semana**_

-¡Hola papá! -saludaba Scorpius a Draco moviendo las manos frente al monitor- mira, me esguincé el tobillo en el partido de soccer de hoy, pero mi equipo igual ganó -movió su tobillo vendado para que fuera visible a la cámara y por ende a su progenitor.

-¿Cómo que te lesionaste? ¿estás bien? ¿reprendieron a quién te hizo eso? -su padre no paraba de preguntar causándole risa- no, mejor dame con tu madre.

Hermione, que entraba a la habitación de los niños rodó los ojos al escuchar la sarta de preguntas del platino ¡como si él no hubiera ido a parar a la enfermería un montón de veces en los partidos de quiditch!

-Deja de alaraquiar Malfoy ¡fue sólo un esguince y ya está solucionado! -dijo alzando la voz para que esta fuera audible para el exagerado padre.

-Abuela Narcisa le curó el tobillo y sólo está vendado para aparentar porque los muggles no sanan tan rápido -intervino Antares, sentada junto a su gemelo.

-¡No le hubieras contado todavía! -la reprendió Scorpius- lo iba a hacer yo.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Creo que mejor me regresaré -la grave voz del chico sonaba realmente preocupada para Hermione y como no dudaba que cancelara su viaje por el tobillo de Scorpius decidió intervenir.

Se acercó a su hijo y le pidió la laptop para enfocarlo hacia ella. Ahora, sentada a los pies de la cama podía ver claramente al platino que estaba apoyado en un respaldo de una lustrosa madera algo gris y brillante , sin duda la cama de su habitación en el hotel. Sus rasgos denotaban incertidumbre y molestia, pero la determinación de su boca le dijo que estaba pensando cómo distribuir tareas para regresar inmediatamente. Prefirió no pensar en lo atractivo que se veía con ese sweater de lana blanco invierno de cuello alto.

-¡Ni lo pienses Malfoy! ya te dijo Tari que está bien, su tobillo curado y que la venda es sólo de montaje ¿crees que estaría tan tranquila si fuera grave? -no podía creer que pensara que ella tomaría tan a la ligera algo relacionado con sus hijos.

-¿Y dónde estabas al momento que quién sabe quién golpeó a nuestro hijo durante el partido? -preguntó un poco molesto, aunque ella sabía que su rabia era dirigida a sí mismo por no haber estado allí.

-¡Pues en las gradas junto a tu madre, mis padres, Luna, Harry, Ron, Graham, Caitlyn y los Weasley! ¡El mismo lugar en el que hubieras estado tú de estar aquí! -respondió molesta ¿quién se creía?

-Tal vez no deberían jugar soccer, parece bastante peligroso.

La protesta de Scorpius no tardó en sonar en el fondo por lo que respiró profundamente.

-Malfoy, si mal no recuerdo en varias oportunidades todos ustedes cayeron de sus escobas desde unos 15 y hasta 30 metros mientras volaban a más de sesenta kilómetros por hora ¿y me dices que el soccer es peligroso? si los niños no pueden participar en un juego estando con los pies en el suelo entonces estás justificando que no los autorice a jugar quiditch en el futuro.

-¡Noooo, mamá nooooo! -protestaron conjuntamente los niños- ¡papáaaaaaa!

-No es lo mismo, Granger -los ojos plata parecían traspasarla a través de la pantalla.

-No tienes razón, en el quiditch podrían matarse.

-¡Bien ya entendí! me quedaré ¿contenta? -bufó el platino.

Hermione se sopló su riso que colgaba por su frente y rebotó en su ojo, provocando que lo llevara con la mano tras la oreja. Se puso roja al notar que Draco la observaba en silencio y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberse soltado el cabello y traerlo todo desordenado, con algunos mechones colgando sobre sus hombros; lo más probable es que estuviera recordando cuando lo tenía indomable en el colegio. Ligeramente cohibida carraspeó para aclararse la garganta mientras se levantaba el cabello y lo sujetaba sin cuidado con una traba a la altura de su nuca. ¿Qué era lo que él había dicho? ¡Ah! que no concluiría su viaje por el tobillo de Scorpius.

-Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón -suspiró profundamente antes de hablar y dar la firmeza y seguridad necesaria a sus próximas palabras- Malfoy, si algo le ocurriera a los niños, cualquier cosa grave o por lo que ellos necesitaran que regresaras inmediatamente no dudaré en hacerlo, mi patronus estaría enseguida frente a ti así que no te preocupes que esto es menor, realmente el pie de Scorpius está sano.

Draco se permitió demorar su respuesta observando el rostro sin maquillaje enmarcado por el descuidado peinado de Granger y decidió que le gustaba mucho lo que veía a través de la pantalla. Vio como el mismo riso rebelde que había llevado tras su oreja un minuto atrás volvía a caer por su frente y deseó estar allí para ser él mismo quien volviera a acomodarlo. Siempre se había sentido cómodo viajando y durmiendo en los lujosos hoteles de las ciudades que recorría, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era volver con sus hijos, los extrañaba profundamente... y también a ella. Una inquietud se había ido instalando con el correr de los días, sobre todo luego del incidente sucedido en Noruega, como si cada minuto lejos estuviera perdiendo algo importante y detestaba esa sensación.

-Esta bien Granger, confiaré en lo que me dices, ahora seguiré hablando con los niños -la vio afirmar con la cabeza y girarse hacia su derecha, posiblemente se estaba volteando en la misma dirección que estaban sus hijos. La cámara visualizó parte de la cama de Antares, enfocó el techo y luego ya pudo ver claramente esos rostros que tanto amaba- aparte del incidente del partido ¿todo bien hoy?

-Sí y mañana vamos a ir a La Madriguera a ver a los abuelos Weasley -le informó su princesa- papá ¿aún te quedan galletas?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, esa pregunta la realizaban todos los días. Miró en dirección de su velador ubicado a su derecha y vio las dos cajas acomodadas sobre él, con las imágenes de los niños sonriéndole y los dibujos moviéndose a cada costado de ellas.

-Sí, aún me quedan -su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver las caras felices que le devolvía la pantalla. Para probárselos estiró la mano y sacó una de la caja de Scorpius y se la llevó a la boca para que lo vieran, sus risas le parecieron repiqueteos de campanas a sus oídos.

Se quedó al menos una hora más conversando con ellos y luego se despidió para que se alistaran a dormir. Antares pegó sus labios a la pantalla para enviarle su beso y Scorpius repitió el gesto. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para llamarlos y darle los buenos días y eso significaba muchas horas sin hablar con su familia. Su mirada se quedó fija en el fondo de pantalla de su notebook, mirando la imagen donde Scorpius y Antares aparecían besando sus mejillas e inconscientemente su mirada viajó a las fotografías enmarcadas sobre su otro velador, deteniéndose más tiempo en la fotografía donde tres personas sonrientes le enviaban besos y no pudo callar la voz en su cabeza gritándole que sería perfecta si él también estuviera en ella. Trató de darse ánimos, después de todos sólo habían pasado seis días y 19 horas que no veía a sus hijos ni a Granger y, a su pesar, su ausencia la podía sentir como si fuera tangible.

Suspiró profundamente y se preparó para dormir; al menos el que la introducción de computadores y teléfonos celulares adaptados a sus empresas mágicas haya sido aprobado por el Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles le facilitaba estar conectado con ellos, sino este viaje, con lo apegado que estaba a los niños, se hubiera vuelto un desastre. Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a quitarse el sweater, una ducha caliente lo ayudaría a relajarse y dormir mejor, ya de por sí lo estrecho de la agenda de hoy lo había dejado reventado.

* * *

 _ **Segunda semana**_

Si tuviera que definir el transcurso de todos esos días Hermione diría que le estaban resultando eternos. Debería sentirse tranquila al estar consciente que su estómago no se apretaría ni sus manos sudarían sólo de pensar que en cualquier momento pudiera encontrarse con Draco pero no era así. Esas sensaciones de alerta ahora habían cambiado de horario: las mañanas cuando llamaba a los niños para saber cómo habían amanecido y las noches cuando les preparaba la laptop para sus videollamadas. Desde que se había ido sólo una vez no los llamó antes del colegio, pero sí se comunicó con ella para preguntarle por ellos. Aunque no lo dijo, inmediatamente no pudo evitar concluir que cualquiera haya sido el motivo sin lugar a dudas tenía nombre de mujer y una ansiedad la mantuvo con un humor de perros que por más que intentó no pudo disimular.

Por otro lado, aunque ya había terminado el informe de la propuesta de Brasil, Noah continuaba yendo a la oficina y habían seguido almorzando al menos tres veces más. Sus comidas siempre eran entretenidas y amenas. Conversaban sobre el trabajo, los niños, la familia, política internacional y anécdotas de Graham durante sus años universitarios; de hecho, su primo y Caitlyn se les habían unido una vez y todo transcurrió entre risas y más risas. Todo se daba tan naturalmente con él, incluso su relación era distinta a la que siempre tuvo con Harry y Ron, tal vez porque era un hombre responsable al que nunca había que recordar sus compromisos y no tenía que fungir su papel de mandona, marisabilla ni mamá gallina que siempre le criticaba el pelirrojo. Sólo existía un hombre que nunca faltaba a sus compromisos laborales e incluso la inducía a interiorizarse más porque siempre iba un paso adelante que todos: Draco. Si tuviera que jerarquizar a los hombres inteligentes con los que había trabajado sin duda el platino encabezaba la lista seguido muy de cerca de Theo, Graham y Blaise. ¿Por qué bendita Morgana siempre lo terminaba comparando con Draco? Noah era excepcional, se relajaba con él y le gustaba tenerlo como amigo. Tampoco era tonta, sabía que el trigueño se sentía atraído por ella y por eso le daba vuelta a las palabras de Pansy antes de partir: _"tómate este tiempo para evaluar tus sentimientos, lo que realmente quieres y cuánto estás dispuesta a jugarte por ello"._

¿Acaso era una forma de la Slytherin de darle a entender que dé vuelta la página en lo que refiere a Draco? ¿o era otro tipo de mensaje que en estos momentos estaba más allá de su comprensión? ¿qué hacer cuándo tu lógica te dice una cosa y tu corazón otra? ¿a cuál seguir? Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran las seis de la tarde y Narcisa ya debe haber retirado hace un par de horas a los niños del colegio, mejor se iba a la villa y más tarde terminaba la revisión de los documentos en casa.

* * *

-Revisamos los documentos que nos enviaste y hasta el momento nos parecen bien -dijo Draco mirando en dirección de Blaise y Theo, quienes movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Lo importante es que Blaise analice bien el registro de marca para todos los elementos deportivos y accesorios que están derivando del juego -explicó Graham hojeando unos papeles que tenía ante sí y que eran visibles a través de la pantalla- ¡ah! Theo, por favor verifica el contrato de subcontratación para los magos que operarán la planta de procesamiento de residuos en nuestro mundo, debemos presentarlos ante la Secretaría de Estado para el Trabajo y las Pensiones la próxima semana.

-Lo tengo apuntando. Solicité a nuestro equipo jurídico mágico que se hagan los registros y te los envíen para que figuren en las fichas sociales muggles por si existe alguna inspección; aunque estando aprobada la gestión entre ministerios no debería haber inconveniente pero de igual forma es mejor tomar resguardos adicionales. Costó mucho sacar en marcha este proyecto para que se retrase por burocracia que podemos sortear desde ya -el castaño subrayó algunas líneas en la hoja que revisaba.

-¿Y qué tal Moscú? -preguntó el rubio ojiverde recostándose en el respaldo de su sillón de cuero- ¿mucho frío? acá por lo menos ya está comenzando a descongelar y...

Los magos levantaron la vista de los papeles que tenían entre sus manos cuando notaron el repentino silencio y escucharon la puerta de la oficina de Graham de abrirse.

-¿Te interrumpo? -se escuchó una voz masculina que Draco inmediatamente reconoció como la de Callaghan- sé que ya estás en tu hora de salida y como Hermione ya se retiró pasé a buscarte para que nos tomemos algo.

-S... sí claro -respondió el rubio mirando hacia la pantalla y luego hacia su amigo. Los magos adivinaron, por la dirección de la mirada de Graham, que el recién llegado se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio- dame unos minutos ¿o estás muy apurado?

-En realidad tengo mucho tiempo y espero que tú también, quiero que conversemos de tu prima.

Draco se puso inmediatamente alerta con las palabras del trigueño y sus dos amigos lo miraron esperando una reacción, pero el platino se estaba controlando muy bien... o simplemente quería que los otros siguieran hablando para enterarse de algo.

-Noah, estoy con Draco en video llamada y...

-No te preocupes Graham, ya habíamos visto todo lo importante y efectivamente ya es tarde, hablamos mañana -dijo Draco y sin dar tiempo a que el otro se despida cortó la comunicación.

Graham miró el aviso de término de videollamada y no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que surgió de su boca.

-¿Sucede algo? -interrogó Noah.

-Nada, al parecer de pronto estoy desocupado y disponible para ti -dijo mientras apagaba su notebook y se ponía de pie. Tenía la certeza que su joven jefe no tendría un rato tan agradable en estos momentos como él.

* * *

Tras cortar la comunicación con Graham, Draco se dirigió a la ventana para tratar de calmar su ¿enojo? ¿aprehensión? ¿miedo? ¿ansiedad? ¿ira? ¿inseguridad? ¿ganas de destruir algo?, en realidad no sabía cuál de todas esas emociones primaba sobre la otra o si todas se estaban conjugando para formar otra a la cuál no le quería poner nombre, aunque esa molesta voz que tan presente se había vuelto la última semana combinaban el alfabeto para formar la palabra celos. Respiró profundamente y miró la calle iluminada por los faroles colocados a ambos costados otorgando un aire romántico a la nieve que parecía caer en cámara lenta mientras una que otra pareja caminaba acurrucada disfrutando el frío y otros corrían apresurados tratando de capearlo. Tras él, Pansy y Blaise revisaban unos pergaminos mientras Theo les dirigía una mirada cabreada a todos ellos.

Habían llegado la tarde anterior a Moscú y sólo hoy habían sostenido cuatro reuniones con diferentes personeros de la política y los negocios, restando ahora una cena protocolar con el Ministro de Magia y su familia en su residencia. Cuando no pudieron zafarse de esa cena llamó a Granger para avisarle que adelantaría su videollamada con los niños y que se conectara cuando los pasara a buscar donde su madre a la villa, así también aprovechaba de saludarla. La voz de Callaghan volvió a sonar en su cabeza _"quiero que conversemos de tu prima"_. Su tono le sonó bastante serio y no era ningún estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta hace mucho que al trigueño le gustaba Granger y que siempre trataba de que se produjeran situaciones para compartir y acercarse a los niños, aunque estaba seguro que Jane Granger tenía mucho que ver en eso. En varias oportunidades habían coincidido en almuerzos o cenas en la casa de los padres de la castaña y tenía la certeza que no era circunstancial. Estando en Londres no le dio mucha importancia porque cada vez que la veía los sentimientos de pena, debía admitir que ya no eran de rabia, seguían prevaleciendo. Pero ahora, estando lejos, se sentía amenazado y aunque quería molestarse con Jane no podía hacerlo, ella le había mostrado sus cartas prácticamente desde que se conocieron formalmente y nunca señaló que dejaría de buscar una pareja para su hija.

A diferencia de Draco Blaise sí estaba furioso y si por él dependiera no iría a esa cena de mierda y le prohibiría a Pansy que lo haga, es más, estaba pensando lanzarle algún hechizo repelente o darle alguna poción para que se indispusiera; tal vez si iba a su cuarto y le quemaba la ropa no tendría qué ponerse y ellos sabían lo quisquillosa que era la pelinegra con su imagen. El motivo de su enojo: el asesor comunicacional del Primer Ministro, Mijaíl Vólkov. Desde que habían entrado al despacho el ruso no le había quitado los ojos de encima, incluso cayendo en lo grosero, observándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne y no una dama. Se sintió impotente e iracundo al no poder marcar territorio frente al otro hombre, teniéndose que limitar a lanzar una mirada de advertencia que no fue tan considerada hasta que el mago se percató que Theo y Draco hacían el mismo aviso. Nadie le faltaba el respeto a las mujeres de sus vidas ni siquiera con la mirada, no importa la edad que tuvieran, entre ellos tres siempre las protegerían; sólo que él quería hacerlo de otra manera. Pero la actitud del ruso pronto cambió al percatarse que Pansy no era sólo un adorno entre ellos y que tenía el cargo por capacidades, tornándose de pronto en un perfecto caballero que tuvo el descaro de pedirle que fuera su pareja durante la cena de esa noche y ella no encontró nada mejor que aceptar. Estaba seguro que se estaba vengando por lo sucedido con las brujas noruegas hace una semana.

-Creo que es hora que comencemos a prepararnos para la cena y dejemos a Draco para que converse con los niños -dijo la chica acomodando los pergaminos y poniéndose de pie.

-Ni que fuera una cena de tanta importancia -murmuró Blaise molesto.

-¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo cenar con un ministro extranjero es irrelevante para sus negocios? -la voz de Pansy fue de una aparente calma.

-Siempre y cuando estés pendiente de los negocios no hay problema -volvió a murmurar el moreno con saña.

-Si tienes que decirme algo por favor hazlo directamente y no te comportes como un adolescente taimado -refutó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos conflictivos al escuchar las voces alteradas de sus amigos y al buscar una respuesta en Theo pudo notar que el castaño también se estaba controlando y no tenía intenciones aparentes de intervenir, o eso pensó.

-¿Adolescente taimado? -Blaise también se puso de pie arrojando los pergaminos con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Sí, porque estás haciendo una rabieta sin motivo alguno.

-¿Sin motivo alguno? -¿desde cuándo Pansy actuaba como si no se diera cuenta de nada?

-Me gusta una chica y una vez lleguemos a Londres pienso comenzar a frecuentarla -se escuchó la voz de Theo calmada, firme y a un volumen que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, como si no hubiera interrumpido una naciente discusión entre dos de sus amigos. Lo que sí y tal como esperaba, logró callarlos aunque no tenía contemplado que se giraran a mirarlo como si hubiera anunciado que le propondría matrimonio a Mcgonagall.

Decir que los otros quedaron en shock era decir poco y cómo no si Theo prácticamente estaba anunciando un posible compromiso, algo que siempre había rechazado porque sentía que después de todo lo que había hecho su padre y él mismo durante la guerra no se merecía una familia, sólo se conformaba con ser feliz a medias.

-¿Me perdí de algo? -preguntó Blaise no sabiendo cómo abordar el anuncio, mucho menos porque lo hizo en medio de una discusión entre él y Pansy.

Pansy y Draco sólo lo observaban, tratando de establecer qué había empujado a su amigo a hacer tal declaración en ese preciso momento. De todos ellos Theo era el más controlado, siempre claro en sus sentimientos y objetivos, un tanto introvertido y reacio a abrir su pequeño círculo de cuatro a otras personas. Había tenido citas después de terminada la guerra pero ninguna chica lograba cautivar su interés, aunque algunas eran bastantes bonitas y de carácter ameno según su parecer, pero definitivamente no el de Theo. Entonces ¿quién había logrado traspasar la coraza y en qué momento? ¿tan ocupados habían estado en ellos mismos que no notaron que algo sucedía con su amigo? pero más importante aún ¿era una bruja o una muggle?

-¿No se cansan? porque yo sí -su voz tenía timbres de melancolía y decepción a la vez- ¿después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada no les da miedo perderse? -la pregunta iba dirigida a Blaise y Pansy- y tú -volteó a ver a Draco- ¿te das cuenta que algo así imposibilitaría que vuelvas a Granger?

Ahora sí que los otros tres estaban más perdidos que ogro en Honeyduckes ¿Por qué estaban siendo reprendidos por el castaño? Draco dio un paso y abrió la boca para comenzar a despotricar pero la mano alzada en señal de pare y la ahora furiosa mirada del castaño lo detuvieron en seco. No había visto esa mirada desde que su padre lo obligaba a participar en las misiones durante la guerra y nunca había la había dirigido a ellos. A los pocos segundos Pansy, que estaba más cerca de él, vio el brillo de las lágrimas de ira retenidas en su amigo y bajó la vista avergonzada, intuía a lo que se refería.

-No quiero ser como ustedes -dijo con la voz cargada de enojo- tener a la persona que amo frente a mis ojos y dejarla marchar por miedo u orgullo excesivo. Antes no lo comprendía e incluso lo justificaba porque no había encontrado a nadie que me tuviera pensando días enteros en ella o que me abriera la puerta a imaginar que hay algo tan bueno en mí que puedo formar una familia. Ni siquiera sé si ella se interesará en mí de la misma forma, si tengo una oportunidad porque es demasiado buena para alguien como yo pero al menos voy a intentarlo. Tampoco tengo claro qué tan profundos son mis sentimientos ¿alguien puede realmente garantizar si el amor es eterno? si tengo la posibilidad lo descubriremos juntos, pero definitivamente lo que no haré será sentarme en mi lado de la acera y ver como otro se lleva a quien tal vez sea la única persona que me pueda hacer feliz -hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente, sus amigos que lo conocían bien sabían que no había terminado lo que quería decir- Blaise, amas a Pansy desde los 15 años y tú -mirando a la pelinegra- lo correspondes desde los 17 ¿acaso no te das cuenta que cada vez que este estúpido sale a tirarse una mujer es justo después que tú has salido con un hombre? -volvió a mirar al moreno- ¿hasta cuándo vas a hacer vista gorda de los ojos hinchados de Pansy y sus bajas de humor cuando se percata que te volviste a revolcar con otra? ¿cuántos años más van a seguirlo tolerando hasta que terminen odiándose? ¡sí ni siquiera son capaces de controlar sus celos por Merlín! no quieren estar juntos pero tampoco que otro ocupe su lugar -ahora fue el turno del platino- y en lo que refiere a ti Draco, sé que lo que hizo Granger al ocultarte a los niños fue una gran herida que no ha terminado de sanar; es cierto que ese tiempo nunca volverás a recuperarlo pero tienen todo el futuro por delante y la posibilidad de tener otros hijos con los cuales podrás vivir la experiencia que perdiste. Te estás muriendo de celos hermano, aunque ni siquiera te das cuenta o no quieres reconocerlo ¿piensas que no noto que tus escapadas estos últimos meses son para tratar de convencerte que ella no es importante? tal vez no te das cuenta pero ni cuando llegas ni los días siguientes tienes siquiera una mirada que diga que la follada te levantó el ánimo porque es más que evidente que el acto te resultó vacío, ni siquiera se te sale una sonrisa de satisfacción. La estás regalando en bandeja sin siquiera luchar pero tampoco quieres que mire a otro y ten por seguro que va a llegar un momento en que lo haga.

Draco rió con enojo y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza desordenando su cabello con frustración.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que Granger no me ama! ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Darle mi amortentia? -sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Theo y sus rostros estaban separados sólo por unos centímetros. La mirada gris fija en la azul pidiendo comprensión.

-Lucha, lucha como pretendo hacerlo yo. Lo que sucede es que nunca has tenido que hacer el esfuerzo de ser tú quien enamore a una mujer porque siempre se te han tirado encima ¿qué? ¿no sabes cómo hacerlo o no quieres hacerlo? ¿tienes miedo al rechazo tras exponer todas tus cartas? al menos lo habrás intentado y te aseguro que podrás dar vuelta la hoja sin remordimientos, pero al menos da la pelea. Y por si tampoco te has dado cuenta Granger podrá ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación pero es sumamente insegura de sí misma como mujer, siempre se encontrará en desventaja frente a las mujeres con las que se supones debes estar o el tipo con el que frecuentemente se te ve -respiró profundamente y volvió a recorrer con la mirada a todos sus amigos- saben que son mucho más que mis amigos, si fueran mi propia sangre no sé si los amaría tanto, los considero mi única familia y moriría por cada uno, pero definitivamente no quiero terminar como ustedes sin al menos pelear antes por lo que quiero. Después de ver en lo que se están convirtiendo de lo único que estoy seguro es que no seré un amargado por cobarde. Los espero en hall a las siete treinta -y sin esperar otra reacción de sus amigos se encaminó hacia la puerta; sólo cuando giraba la manilla la voz de Pansy lo detuvo.

-Theo ¿quién es?

-Luna Lovegood -se volteó a mirarlos y el asombro en sus rostros se lo dijo todo- sé lo que piensan y puede ser la mujer más extraña de este planeta pero es la única que no trata de parecerse a nadie, que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa ni oculta lo que siente. Ha sido capaz de sacarme una sonrisa sincera sin siquiera tratar de coquetear conmigo, es más, podría pasar horas diciendo lo que me gusta de ella a pesar que nos hemos visto pocas veces en la casa de Hermione y un encuentro casual en un restaurante, precisamente por eso estoy seguro que podría pasar toda mi vida tratando de descubrirla y nunca dejará de asombrarme. Sólo sé que ahora también está en Moscú, la vi de lejos en nuestra visita al ministerio y estaba acompañada de ese tal Scamander, ese mago inglés que estudia criaturas mágicas por todo el mundo. Para evitar que chocara con unos magos en el pasillo él la acercó demasiado a su cuerpo y comprendí que no quería verla así de cerca de otro hombre que no fuera yo; como digo no sé si ella me va a corresponder pero al menos voy intentarlo. Demás está decir que ni siquiera a ustedes les aceptaré burlas ni sobrenombres para ella; se acabaron los días en que el mundo mágico se burlaba de Luna -y sin esperar palabras abandonó la habitación.

El silencio se volvió denso entre quienes quedaron en la habitación. Pansy y Blaise se observaban fijamente, cada uno golpeado por las fuertes palabras de Theo como si un bombarda máxima hubiera sido lanzado entre ambos agrietando el suelo a sus pies y dejándolos expuestos y en peligro. Y aunque Draco no parecía mayormente afectado la verdad era que estaba descolocado, confundido, incluso amedrentado; se sentía como un niño de cinco años reprendido por su padre por tratar de sostener con débiles argumentos una mentira obvia. De todas las palabras dichas por su amigo, la que tomó mayor fuerza en la cabeza de los tres restantes fue _"cobarde"_ y se comenzó a instalar en sus mentes y corazón con un miedo que no sentían desde la guerra. Miedo a perderse, miedo a perder a alguien importante, miedo a dejar ir la felicidad de las manos pero con más miedo aún de dar un solo paso. Sí, definitivamente en la habitación se encontraban tres cobardes.

* * *

Hermione observaba a los niños conversar con Draco en el pequeño y acogedor comedor que daba a los jardines traseros de la villa mientras se llevaba a la boca el delicioso chocolate caliente que le había servido Nimie. Sintió el desplazamiento de una silla frente a ella y fijó su mirada en Narcisa que se sentó elegantemente para luego alcanzar la tetera de porcelana que la elfina dejó sobre una charola en la mesa y verter parte del aromático té de hibisco en una taza. Una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa también se dibujaba en el hermoso rostro de la rubia al observar a sus nietos y Hermione se admiraba de lo relajada que era ahora aquella aristocrática mujer que antes tanto desagrado le causara.

-No sé quién extraña más a quién, si Draco a los niños o los niños a Draco -murmuró más para sí que para la castaña.

-Creo que están a partes iguales -sonrió Hermione- los niños se han vuelto muy posesivos con él y extrañan no verlo a diario.

-Debo reconocer que este invento muggle es muy práctico, mejor que hablar por red flu y más limpio, aunque al principio me sentí incómoda al verme en la pantalla -rió Narcisa- sentí lo que en el teatro llaman miedo escénico.

-Una se acostumbra, aunque estoy de acuerdo que es incómodo verse en la pantalla -se volteó al escuchar la carcajada de Antares- pero creo que tanto este par como su padre no sufren lo mismo que nosotras -ahora fue la risa de Narcisa la que se elevó llamando su atención por la naturalidad con la que lo hizo.

-Desde que los niños están en nuestras vidas es como si todas la heridas del pasado hubieran sido sanadas -murmuró- incluso Pansy, Blaise y Theo se ven más felices, ellos... -meditó las palabras a pronunciar- ellos sin saberlo les han hecho cuestionarse las restricciones que se autoimponen como penitencia por sus errores del pasado -ahora su voz se volvió triste- espero que en algún momento algo o alguien los haga ver que merecen ser felices.

Hermione miró los profundos ojos de azules de Narcisa y se percató que ella realmente amaba a las otras tres serpientes y que los consideraba tan hijos como el mismo Draco y sin darse cuenta quiso sacarla de su melancolía cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-¿Cómo sabes que además de Scorpius y Antares no tienes otros nietos por allí y podrías llenar esta casa y la mansión de niños? -cuando las palabras salieron de su boca quiso golpearse por la estupidez que conllevaba, a pesar de que era algo que ya antes había pensado.

Por lo menos su intención tuvo efecto porque Narcisa la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca y centró toda su atención en ella.

-Eso no es posible, Draco no permitiría que eso sucediera -no había duda en su voz.

-Pero así como existen Scorpius y Antares podrían haber otros niños Malfoy por allí -insistió, aunque su corazón dolió de sólo imaginar que el platino tuviera hijos con otra mujer.

-¿Te molestaría que así fuera? -ahí estaba presente la serpiente astuta que era Narcisa, con sus ojos fijos en ella esperando su respuesta; la castaña sólo alzó los hombros- Scorpius y, especialmente Antares, son un regalo de Merlín para nosotros, siempre he pensado que debe haber sucedido algo muy especial entre ustedes en Hogwarts para que haya olvidado aplicarse su hechizo anticonceptivo.

-¿Cómo? disculpa Narcisa, no entiendo... no debería ser la bruja quien tomara alguna poción o se aplicara el hechizo? -siempre tuvo claro que si iniciaba vida sexual era la mujer quien siempre se llevaba esa parte del cuidado, al menos ella lo hubiera hecho.

-Los Malfoy somos cuidadosos querida -afirmó la rubia- cuando Draco entró al colegio Lucius le enseñó la primera regla sobre los cuidados que debía tener para no embarazar chicas ni tener problemas por encuentros demasiado íntimos, principalmente, que nunca debía confiarse en que la chica efectivamente evitaría un embarazo; puede sonar pedante a tus oídos, pero el apellido Malfoy más la fortuna que en ese tiempo poseíamos era un tremendo trofeo para las familias sangre pura y las mestizas. Por ello, una regla que él jamás rompe es aplicarse un hechizo anticonceptivo antes de una cita -la castaña no sabía cómo procesar aquella información pero la voz de Narcisa la sacó de su introspección- además, tengo la certeza que de existir otro Malfoy, la madre no hubiera dudado en tocar nuestra puerta exigiendo que Draco cumpliera con casarse con ella y tener acceso a su fortuna.

-Yo no lo hice.

-Eres una excepción a las reglas al parecer -respondió Narcisa sin percatarse del significado de sus palabras- si el señor tenebroso no hubiera destruido el árbol genealógico que existía en Malfoy Manor nos hubiéramos enterado inmediatamente de la existencia de los niños, pero en un arranque de furia lo destruyó argumentando que la debilidad de Lucius no merecía el linaje ni la magia que estaba en esa pared... como entenderás lo hizo con magia negra, imposibilitando su reconstrucción.

Hermione sólo asintió pensativa. Desde navidad que las reglas que Draco dijo poseer habían sido motivo de varias noches de insomnio y ahora vio en la disponibilidad de Narcisa una posibilidad de descubrir el tipo de mujer que lo hacía flaquear. Así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

-Y no comer comida de otro plato ¿también es una regla Malfoy? -preguntó como que no quiere la cosa.

Narcisa rió como recordando algún episodio pasado.

-No, para nada. Draco de pequeño fue muy quisquilloso, no soportaba que nadie probara sus comidas o bebidas. No importa cuánto nos amara nosotros tampoco éramos la excepción, le tocabas con cualquier cubierto su comida y pedía el reemplazo del plato.

-Con los niños no es así, come de todo con ellos.

-Lo he visto y lo he molestado varias veces por lo mismo, pero sólo se los permite a ellos, todavía no conozco a un adulto con el que haya compartido la misma comida -si el rubor en las mejillas de la chica le dijo algo la rubia supo ocultarlo muy bien- otra de las reglas que le enseñó Lucius fue a nunca acostarse con una chica virgen a menos que fuera a quien haya elegido como su futura esposa, ya sabes, eso puede generar en un hombre una suerte de responsabilidad -el rubor de Hermione se intensificó y oculto la miraba en su taza de chocolate, provocando que la sonrisa de Narcisa se ampliara más si cabía- sé que existen otras más asociadas al estatus de sangre, que ya no le son relevantes, y otras que él mismo fue instaurando para sí mismo.

-Ya veo -dijo Hermione más que nada para llenar el silencio, porque internamente muchas voces gritaban en su cabeza armando conjeturas y naciendo una esperanza que no se atrevía a sentir.

-¿He podido dar luz siquiera a una de tus inquietudes? -preguntó frontalmente Narcisa, provocando que la chica la mirara asombrada y apenada al mismo tiempo- no te miento cuando digo que realmente me gustaría que Draco y tú pudieran resolver los problemas y convertirse en una familia, es lo que más deseo por los niños pero sobre todo por ustedes. No sé cuál es la manera adecuada de ayudarlos, pero creo que es algo que sólo pueden resolver entre los dos.

-El me odia por haberle ocultado a los niños -aseveró la chica y Narcisa estiró sus blancos brazos para atrapar entre sus manos las de ella.

-Él no te odia, Hermione, sólo está dolido y... -lo que que fuera que iba a decir se arrepintió en el último minuto.

-¿Y? -insistió.

-Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma, pero recuerda que somos serpientes, podemos cambiar la piel pero existen cosas que no podemos remover: el orgullo y el temor al desprecio son algunos de ellos.

-¡Abuela, mamá! -las llamó Scorpius- papá quiere despedirse.

Hubo un último cruce entre las miradas azul y miel de las mujeres, la primera de esperanza y la segunda de dudas. Habían quedado muchas palabras e interrogantes en el aire, sin embargo, el apremio de los niños hizo que nuevamente quedaran relegadas a un momento de paz.

* * *

Cuando aterrizaron en las chimeneas del hall principal de la mansión del Primer Ministro Ruso, lo primero que el personal de seguridad les pidió fueron sus respectivas invitaciones. Una vez cotejados en el la lista de asistentes fueron guiados por una pareja de guardias que les abrió paso por un enorme pasillo lleno de retratos que los observaban y comentaban entre ellos; se detuvieron ante una gran puerta y con exagerada parsimonia las abrieron dejándolos admirar su interior. El enorme salón poseía grandes ventanales que dejaban admirar el paisaje nevado y de su alto techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro con lágrimas de cristal que debía poseer al menos unas 150 velas que iluminaban la habitación. Los cuatro jóvenes, que desde la discusión de la tarde se habían mantenido en silencio entre ellos, observaron al grupo de no más allá treinta personas que sin prestarles mayor atención siguieron hablando entre sí.

Como dictaba el protocolo caminaron directamente a saludar al ministro de cuyo brazo se colgaba una hermosa rubia de mediana edad que seguramente era su esposa. Dieron espacio para que Pansy fuera la primera en saludar y presentarse y luego cada uno de ellos la imitó.

-Me alegro mucho que hayan aceptado mi invitación -saludó el ruso resaltando el sonido de la "r" al hablar y se hizo a un lado para presentar a la rubia y cinco muchachas que se acercaron inmediatamente a él- ella es mi esposa Catalina -los jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza en muestra de respeto- y estas jovencitas son mis hijas Stevlana, Irina y Olga -hizo una pausa mientras las chicas, todas rubias como su madre y ojos azules como el padre, estiraron las manos que fueron besadas en el dorso por los jóvenes, prosiguiendo con las presentaciones- además, claro está, ellas son sus más cercanas amigas Anya y María, prácticamente de la familia.

Las chicas rieron con demasiada efusividad para el gusto de Pansy que tuvo que reprimirse para no rodar los ojos. Se estaban devorando con los ojos a sus amigos y, a su parecer, coqueteando descaradamente con ellos. No pudo evitar voltear a mirarlos para evaluar sus posturas y se sintió más tranquila al percatarse que sólo se estaban comportando educadamente. Fue en ese momento que pudo notar a Theo ponerse serio y fijar su mirada más allá del hombro de la chica que le hablaba, Stevlana si mal no recordaba. Cuando siguió su dirección notó recién a una muchacha de largo cabello del color del trigo maduro, sujeto en una trenza suelta y vestida con una túnica de un fuerte verde pistacho cuyas mangas y cuello estaban adornadas de piel falsa, a su lado, un hombre de aproximadamente unos 28 años, de cabello castaño claro y ondulado, le comentaba algo que la hacía reír. Era Luna Lovegood. Como si al reconocerla la hubieran invocada, la rubia se volvió hacia ellos y posó sus enormes ojos en Theo, a quien le sonrió abiertamente y saludó con la mano, gesto que también repitió su castaño amigo, provocando que el grupo se girara en pleno a mirar hacia el otro extremo del salón.

-¡Ah! esa es la joven inglesa que acompaña al joven Scamander -susurró María refiriéndose a Luna- es muy cómica y habla de criaturas que no existen.

-Yo creo que está medio chiflada -apoyó Irina también en tono de secreto.

-En cambio yo pienso que es encantadora -señaló Theo con voz ronca y firme, admirando la silueta de la rubia que aún le devolvía miradas amigables- si me disculpan voy a saludarla -y con una breve inclinación se separó del grupo para dirigirse donde una sorprendida Luna que, al parecer, no se esperaba que él fuera hacia ella.

Las muchachas rusas vieron al castaño alejarse de ellas y Stevlana miró con odio a la rubia, tratando de encontrar qué tenía en particular como para que ese atractivo chico pusiera su interés en ella y la dejara de lado.

-¿Sucede algo con su amigo? -preguntó Olga al percatarse de la molestia de su hermana. No era normal que los chicos las pasaran por alto, menos aún por una mujer sin gracia como lo era la chica inglesa.

-La verdad es que Luna Lovegood es nuestra amiga -dejó caer Pansy provocando que las rusas se miraran nerviosas.

-Y además es la madrina de mi hijo -agregó Draco con rostro serio, causando una fuerte impresión en las muchachas con aquella información- por lo que entenderán que para nosotros es una persona muy importante y nos resulta incómodo, por decirlo de algún modo, que comenten sobre ella sin siquiera conocerla realmente. Y ahora, si me disculpan también voy a saludarla -dijo el platino siguiendo a su amigo.

Por la expresión de las jóvenes, no estaban en antecedentes que Draco tenía hijos, lo que sin duda les provocó un tremendo shock.

-Luna es una chica encantadora y les aseguro que es muy sagaz e inteligente, podría enseñarles muchas cosas -acotó Blaise mirando a las rubias y luego girándose hacia Pansy- ¿vamos a saludarla?

-Por su puesto -sonrió abiertamente la ojiazul tomando el brazo que el moreno galantemente le ofreció y se encaminaron hacia donde ahora estaban Theo y Draco acaparando la atención de la rubia y relegando a un joven Scamander que yo no sabía como volver a tenerla como su compañera para esa noche.

La verdad es que para ellos tres Luna Lovegood seguía siendo la chica más extraña que habían conocido: hablaba raro, vestía raro y sus temas de conversación también eran raros. Distaba mucho de ser alguien con quien se relacionarían por voluntad propia más allá de las reuniones donde Granger la incluía, mucho menos pensar en ella como familia; sin embargo, era la mujer que Theo había escogido para amar y eso lo cambiaba todo. Pondrían todo de su parte para que terminen juntos, si eso implicaba alejar a posibles pretendientes y evitar los comentarios mordaces dirigidos hacia ella lo harían sin dudar. Porque desde el momento en que Theo les confesó que se las jugaría por ella, Luna Lovegood había pasado a formar parte de su círculo de protección.

Pansy y Blaise sólo alcanzaron a llegar hasta donde se encontraba Luna con sus amigos cuando avisaron que la cena estaba servida y se solicitaba a los invitados dirigirse al comedor. Fue justo en ese momento que se acercó a ella Mijaíl Vólkov, elegantemente vestido con un smoking negro que le sentaba como guante.

-Querrida Pansy -saludó marcando la "r" como sucedía con todos los rusos al hablar otro idioma- me disculpo por mi demora en acercarme a ti pero estaba atendiendo algunos encargos del primer ministro -se alejó un poco para admirar la preciosa túnica violeta que envolvía el cuerpo de la chica hasta los tobillos y que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y el negro cabello sujeto en un elaborado moño- me dejas sin palabras con tu belleza.

La pelinegra se ruborizó profundamente provocando una sonrisa en el ruso, quien erróneamente pensó que era producto de su halago. La verdad es que desde la discusión de la tarde había estado dando vueltas a las palabras de Theo, en la sinceridad con que las dijo y la verdad en ellas. Por ello, el piropo del atractivo ruso la hacía sentir incómoda, nerviosa ante cualquier reacción de Blaise. No quería que el moreno pensara que lo dicho por su amigo no tuvieron efecto en ella, llevándolo a caer con cualquiera de las chicas solteras que se encontraban en el salón y varias de las cuales se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. Y es que el moreno, con aquel traje negro y camisa verde esmeralda, de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos, lo hacían ver como un dios de ébano, alto, musculoso y soberbio, con un aura de misterio que invitaba a descubrir si era tan espectacular en la cama como físicamente.

-Eh, gracias -se obligó a responder.

-¿Caminamos hacia el comedor? -pidió estirando su brazo para que ella lo cogiera.

Pansy miró al rubio y luego a Blaise, que la observaba serio junto a sus amigos y tomó una decisión.

-Mijaíl ¿me puedes acompañar un momento por favor? -sin esperar respuesta se encaminó hacia uno de los ventanales y esperó a que el chico llegara a su lado- no sé como disculparme -dijo mirando directo a sus ojos castaños y sin darse tiempo a arrepentimientos- sé que acepté ser tu acompañante esta noche, pero no quiero generar confusiones con alguien que me importa mucho y que está en esta habitación en estos momentos...

Blaise observaba a Pansy hablar con el ruso y a este dirigir brevemente su mirada hacia ellos; después de unos segundos de seriedad le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y tomó con delicadeza sus manos besando cada una de ellas. La chica le sonrió con igual cortesía y luego la dejó sola junto al ventanal. Al ver que la pelinegra no tenía aparente intención de moverse caminó con paso lento hacia ella, evaluando sus gestos y postura, dio un paso y luego otro hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó repentinamente inquieto.

-La verdad es que sí -fue la firme respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿te sientes mal? -su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente con la sensación que algo importante estaba sucediendo con su chica. Sus ojos azules brillaban con ese toque de decisión que reflejaban cuando había resuelto algo sobre lo cual no daría marcha atrás.

-Me siento bien -le aseguró, trasladando su mirada hacia el frente, donde la gente ya prácticamente había desaparecido- creo que tenemos que movernos.

-Pansy... -la retuvo del brazo cuando hizo amago de moverse- yo... -suspiró nervioso- yo...

Un delicado dedo viajó a sus labios para que guardara silencio mientras vio en cámara lenta como ella se alzaba en la punta de sus pies y reemplazó el dedo por sus labios, dándole su primer beso, el más dulce que había sentido jamás y que para su molestia fue demasiado breve.

-Yo también, Blaise -su sonrisa parecía iluminarlo todo- también te amo.

Por primera vez en su vida Blaise Zabini no sabía cómo reaccionar: quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritar para que todos supieran que Pansy Parkinson era la mujer que amaba y que por fin le dijo sí; sin embargo, sus brazos se extendieron para atraparla y fundirla a su cuerpo en un delicado abrazo mientras sus labios besaron con dulzura su frente. ¡Merlín, se sentía tan bien tenerla de esa forma en sus brazos! Cuando se separaron y ella secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro recién se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, pero no era el único, porque de los ojos azules también bajaban lágrimas que se apuró a capturar con sus labios.

-Creo que debemos irnos al comedor -dijo Pansy con una risa nerviosa- los chicos nos están esperando aún.

Blaise se volteó y vio que efectivamente Theo y Draco aguardaban por ellos, con una gran sonrisa estampada en sus rostros. Ahora, con una nueva seguridad tomó la mano de Pansy y entrelazó sus dedos; cuando cruzaron la puerta hacia el comedor fue más que evidente que ambos se pertenecían.

* * *

 _Bueno, esta vez me demoré menos en publicar y ya las cosas están de a poco decantando. Definitivamente este viaje está poniendo cada cosa en su lugar aunque Draco aún necesita un empujón. Por su parte Hermione también tuvo información que la tiene al borde de una crisis de nervios y es que no hay nada peor que tener evidencias y a pesar de ello pensar que te estás haciendo falsas esperanzas, ya saben, lo que es evidente a veces es lo más difícil de aceptar, sobre todo porque Theo tiene razón, Hermione puede ser muy inteligente pero insegura (incluso Rowling la describe así en los libros a pesar que en las películas dan a entender lo contrario). Theo por su parte ha tenido mucho tiempo para observar a sus amigos y darse cuenta que sólo existen dos alternativas: renunciar o avanzar, y él no está dispuesto a dejar que le quiten a Luna, literalmente se está lanzando a un río caudaloso sin varita, lo único que tiene claro es que ella vale la pena y es su oportunidad de ser feliz. Aún restan algunos eventos del viaje que deben suceder para Draco y opciones que Hermione tendrá que considerar en lo que refiere a su vida, posiblemente Noah sea una de ellas, es todo lo que puedo avanzar. Una abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

 _Sabina_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Correr no siempre funciona**_

Cuando los cuatro amigos ingresaron al comedor fueron guiados a sus respectivos puestos, previamente asignados junto al Ministro y su esposa; al parecer, había más de una intención al haberlos invitado. Para ellos fue evidente el desconcierto de los anfitriones y sus hijas al ver a Pansy y Blaise dirigirse hacia la mesa cogidos de la mano y un dejo de molestia se visualizó en los rostros de las más jóvenes cuando Mijaíl Vólskov, caballerosamente, le cedió su puesto al moreno junto a la pelinegra.

Draco quedó ubicado entre el ministro y su hija mayor Olga y Theo entre su esposa Catalina y la hija del medio, Stevlana; en el caso de Blaise, a su derecha se ubicó la menor, Irina, quien dirigía miradas frustradas a sus hermanas y amigas y a su izquierda Pansy, a quien dedicaba toda su atención. Dos puestos más allá y para molestia del castaño, Luna estaba sentada junto a un feliz Rolf Scamander que insistía en acomodarle la servilleta en las piernas a pesar que ella, con toda delicadeza para no ofenderlo, le reiteraba que no era necesario.

-Tengo entendido que eres padre, Draco, pero que no estás casado -comentó el ministro con tono de confianza mientras se llevaba a la boca una porción de su entrada de salmón con caviar.

Al parecer el ministro, a diferencia de sus hijas, sí había hecho la tarea, pensó Draco con ironía.

-Sí, tengo gemelos de seis años -respondió con orgullo- un hermoso niño y una niña.

-¡Ah! las niñas nos roban el corazón aunque son los varones quienes perpetúan nuestro apellido -señaló el hombre mirando a sus hijas- yo sólo tengo mujeres que me miman a más no poder y a las que adoro, pero aún así desearía tener un varón con el cual hacer cosas de hombres, me entiendes.

-En mi caso estoy feliz con ambos, si fueran sólo mujeres o sólo hombres no cambiaría en nada -aseguró el platino.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido en tu línea genealógica los Malfoy sólo concebían hombres -continuó el ministro, llevando al rubio a preguntarse a dónde quería llegar.

-Es cierto, mi hija es la primera nacida bajo el apellido Malfoy y debo aceptar que me maneja con su dedo meñique -rió francamente al recordar a su preciosa Antares.

-También tenemos entendido que la madre de los niños es hija de muggles -intervino Catalina, ayudando a su esposo con las preguntas- para tu familia debe haber sido una sorpresa considerando que por tu lado materno ni paterno antes habían existido mezclas.

Bien, ahora sí estaban entrando en terreno peligroso, el tono que la rusa usó para la palabra "sorpresa" al referirse a Granger y sus hijos claramente tenía otro significado detrás. De haber sido otras personas las hubiera mandado directamente a la mierda, pero aquí estaba obligado a guardar los papeles.

-Pensaba que aquí no existían los prejuicios de sangre -respondió, dejando que la incomodidad también afectara a la anfitriona. Aunque una situación como esta debió habérsela esperado cuando, apenas entrar al salón, se percató que sólo habían sangres puras como invitados.

-Por supuesto que no tenemos esos prejuicios, muchacho -intervino el ministro- por favor no nos malinterpretes. Sólo nos llama la atención que a pesar de tener hijos no te hayas casado, no es común en nuestro país.

 _"Cómo no"_ pensó molesto. ¿Pensaban que su juventud era sinónimo de ingenuidad? Tuvo en su casa al mayor asesino de la historia mágica y era capaz de reconocer las mentiras de inmediato, no creerían estos políticos de pacotilla que no se daba cuenta que esperaban una alianza más allá de la comercial con ellos.

-Lo cierto es que por mí me hubiera casado de inmediato pero ella simplemente me rechazó alegando que éramos muy jóvenes para atarnos en un matrimonio sólo porque tenemos hijos en común -llevó un trozo de salmón a la boca y lo degustó, al menos en eso no mentía ya que Granger también lo había utilizado como justificación- no pude hacer mucho para convencerla, siendo un simple sangre pura mis argumentos no fueron suficientes frente a la bruja más brillante de mi edad y que no se encandila con un apellido o fortuna -soltó despacio dejando que saquen sus propias conclusiones- lo único que puedo decir es que mi madre está trastornada de amor por sus nietos y ni ella ni yo cambiaríamos ni una gota de su sangre.

-Puedo darme cuenta de lo orgulloso que estás de ellos -señaló el ministro con una falsa de sonrisa.

-Lo estoy, no dudaría en volcar mi ira sobre cualquier persona que osara menospreciarlos a ellos o a su madre -aseguró enfocando su mirada gris en la azul del ministro y para suavizar su evidente amenaza agregó- usted como padre y esposo me entiende, la familia es intocable.

-Por supuesto muchacho -aseguró el hombre mayor cordialmente- de hecho el que la madre de tus hijos sea precisamente una heroína de guerra en tu país y mejor amiga de Harry Potter la eleva potencialmente sobre las demás-agregó tratando de zanjar el tema. Evidentemente Draco no estaba disponible para el matrimonio y la pureza de sangre de su familia no era un cebo con el que fuera a caer.

-En realidad ella vale por su belleza, personalidad e inteligencia, lo que acaba de mencionar resulta un bonus adicional que sólo me llena de orgullo, pero que no es lo que más la enaltece a mis ojos -sus palabras fueron dichas con mucha sinceridad, para él Granger, más que por heroína de guerra, lo cautivaba su inteligencia y su belleza natural, la que había aprendido a reconocer y valorar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De hecho en esta mesa también se encuentra sentada una heroína de guerra -intervino Theo llamando la atención de los presentes mientras su mirada se detenía en Luna- la señorita Lovegood luchó valientemente contra Voldemort, arriesgó su vida en innumerables oportunidades y también es amiga de Potter y Hermione Granger -los ojos azules del castaño no se privaron de transmitirle toda la calidez y orgullo a sus palabras.

-¿Es cierto eso? -preguntó Catalina, totalmente sorprendida con esta información.

-Por supuesto que lo es -aseguró Draco- es más, Luna también es la madrina de mi hijo Scorpius.

Luna miró a los cuatro Slytherins sorprendida por el trato que le estaban dando. Normalmente eran cordiales a raíz de su relación con Hermione y los niños, pero nada más que eso. Sin embargo, desde que entraron al salón prácticamente la estaban tratando como si fuera alguien importante. Sus ojos azul cielo quedaron atrapados en los azul profundo de Theodore Nott y vio su aura brillar con una luz tan cálida y bondadosa que no pudo evitar sonreírle al mismo tiempo que se sentía avergonzada por ser el centro de atención.

-¡Vaya! -dijo el ministro mirando a la chica ahora con nuevos ojos- ¿y usted está comprometida señorita Lovegood? ¿algún pretendiente que haya atrapado su corazón?

-Pero la señorita Lovegood habla de muchas cosas y animales sobre los que nunca hemos oído y que al parecer sólo puede ver ella -intervino Stevlana cortando cualquier respuesta a la pregunta de su padre y con clara intención de ridiculizar a rubia- ¿está segura que realmente existen? -le preguntó directamente para luego sonreír subrepticiamente, gesto que imitaron sus hermanas y amigas.

A Theo de puro enojo le aletearon las fosas nasales ante tal desagravio por parte de esas caprichosas chicas ¿quiénes se creían para atacar a Luna? Miró a sus amigos y con agrado se dio cuenta que miraban con igual reproche a las chicas. Sus hermanos estaban con él.

-Yo... -comenzó Luna pero la voz de Theo la interrumpió.

-No sé si ustedes tienen algún tipo de vinculación con el mundo muggle -comenzó y ante la negativa de la mayoría continuó - tal vez deberían hacerlo porque aprenderían mucho sobre ciencia y zoología, algo totalmente homologable a nuestro mundo y en especial a la magizoología. Los muggles han avanzado mucho en la investigación científica y a pesar de siglos de trabajo afirman que el 86% de las especies aún no han sido descubiertas o clasificadas y que muchas de las reconocidas en un principio fueron consideradas como ficciones o alucinaciones por muchos por lo increíble de sus formas y colores -todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras-. A lo que quiero llegar es que Luna es lo que los muggles llamarían precursora, que sólo ella pueda verlas no significa que no existan y si se quedara pegada o reprimida con las burlas de los demás tal vez nunca nadie se sentiría motivado a investigarlos -se giró para mirar directamente a Stevlana- la imaginación abre mundos, la ignorancia nos mantiene en el pasado ¿no crees?

La chica se ruborizó visiblemente y agachó la vista sintiéndose con el orgullo pisoteado. Desde que esa mañana a lo lejos lo había visto ingresar al escritorio de su padre, el joven Nott le había parecido el hombre más atractivo que había conocido y se las había ingeniado para acercarse a él y causarle una buena impresión y tal vez, en el futuro, crear un lazo que los uniera. Pero todo había fallado desde que entró al salón y había divisado a la chica Lovegood.

-Lo que dice el joven Nott es totalmente cierto, puedo asegurar que en nuestro mundo tampoco hemos catalogado más que un 17% de las especies existentes -apoyó Scamander, colocando su mano protectoramente sobre la que Luna mantenía en la mesa y que estaba próxima a él.

El gesto volvió a causar la molestia de Theo quien le iba a responder una ironía hasta que la mirada de Luna volvió a atraparlo y se perdió en la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, específicamente dirigida a él. Pudo leer claramente el silencioso gracias que modularon sus labios rosados y el enojo se disolvió como si nunca hubiera existido ¿cómo era posible que esa extraña chica sin ningún esfuerzo lo transforma en un aethonan domado?

-Disculpen a mi hija -dijo el ministro algo incómodo- la juventud a veces la lleva a ser impetuosa.

Todos retomaron la comida con la idea de seguir la cena en el mejor ambiente, pero nuevamente esta tuvo un nuevo giro.

-No quiero que me malinterpreten, pero por acá hemos oído que existe más de alguna persona en su país que piensa que ustedes han sabido aprovechar su vinculación con la señorita Granger y los héroes de guerra para mejorar su imagen pública y reposicionar a sus respectivas familias en la alta sociedad mágica inglesa -intervino un hombre robusto sentado al lado izquierdo de Luna, si no se equivocaban, el jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, provocando que no sólo los Slytherins dejaran a medio camino la comida que llevaban a la boca, sino también el mismo ministro y y la mayor parte de los comensales- ¿cómo reaccionan a quienes los llaman oportunistas en su país?

Como perfectas serpientes los cuatro miraron con cara de póquer al funcionario aunque por dentro deseaban enviarle una imperdonable ¿cómo se atrevía a insultarlos sin conocerlos? Ellos mejor que nadie eran conscientes que sus errores durante la guerra los perseguirían por siempre, pero les resultaba duro el tener que soportar que personas que ni siquiera se vieron afectadas ni participaron en la guerra se lo enrostren por motivos que no alcanzaban a comprender.

-¡Nikolai! -le llamó la atención el ministro dejando sus cubiertos con fuerza en la mesa- ¡no toleraré faltas de respeto con nuestros invitados!

-¿Un oportunista no es alguien que apelando a un momento conveniente y contexto apropiado saca provecho de una situación para su beneficio u objetivo y que por lo tanto tiene que ser efectuado en el momento antes que ese contexto cambie y ya la oportunidad se escape? -interrumpió la suave y melodiosa voz de Luna provocando que todas las miradas se vuelquen en ella con desconcierto.

-Eh... sí -afirmó Nikolai Vinográdov, el funcionario que realizó el mordaz comentario- básicamente es eso.

-No estoy segura dónde quieres llegar querida -comentó Catalina con incertidumbre.

-Oh, es sólo que me quedé pensando en los comentarios que realizó el Jefe de Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores referente a mis compañeros y creo que la definición no se aplica sólo a ellos sino a todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó el ministro sintiéndose directamente atacado por el comentario de la rubia, lo estaba tratando de oportunista en su mesa, en su casa y frente a todos sus invitados- por favor explíquese señorita Lovegood -pidió serio.

-Es que si nos basamos en el sentido de oportunismo que señala el señor Vinográdov, cuando usted fue nombrado ministro fue porque su antecesor debió retirarse y usted tuvo la oportunidad de acceder al cargo. Y usted -dirigiéndose al funcionario- cuando lo nombraron pudo haber dicho que no pero no lo hizo porque sino otro lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, por lo tanto tuvo una motivación para aceptar, fuera interesada o no, lo que significa que en la práctica también aprovechó su oportunidad -el hombre trató de rebatir pero la rubia continuó- yo estoy sentada aquí en estos momentos porque soy una sangre pura dueña de un periódico que se ajusta a las necesidades que requieren para que el trabajo que efectuará Rolf Scamander en su país se publique honestamente y mis compañeros de colegio fueron invitados porque por ambos lados tienen oportunidades de negocio que les resultarán rentables sin dejar de lado que también esperan alianzas que van más allá de lo comercial... entonces, todos somos oportunistas ¿no cree?

Theo esbozó una gran sonrisa y levantó su copa en dirección a Luna quien sólo lo miró con sus ojos soñadores; sus amigos, por primera vez estaban con la mandíbula abajo porque no estaban acostumbrados a ser defendidos de una manera tan directa y, además, tan singular. El anfitrión no pudo evitar sonreír ante la delicada elocuencia de la jovencita y deseó tener un varón para poder casarlo con ella, como dijo el señor Nott era valiente y además políticamente inteligente. Quien aún seguía descolocado era Nikolai Vinográdov, sin duda no estaba preparado para esa defensa.

-Tiene razón pero no era eso a lo que me refería -se defendió.

-Pienso que sus pensamientos están equivocados entonces -volvió a rebatirle Luna- porque si volvemos a la definición de oportunismo Malfoy hubiera utilizado a los niños desde el principio para sacar provecho de la situación y restituir su nombre y su posición frente a la comunidad mágica, lo mismo que sus amigos respecto a la cercanía que ahora tienen con Harry, pero todos ellos ya estaban asentados y con sus fortunas recuperadas en base a su trabajo cuando la existencia de los gemelos se hizo pública y eso puedo afirmarlo porque al menos yo estaba ahí pero a usted no lo vi -definitivamente Vinográdov estaba a punto de morir por apnea tras las palabras de la rubia- sé lo sobre protector que es Malfoy con los niños y cuánto los ama, es cosa de verlos juntos y sé que sus amigos sienten lo mismo por lo que jamás los utilizarían para obtener algún beneficio, de hecho se han integrado muy bien al mundo muggle porque Hermione los está criando allí antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cosa que ni siquiera yo he hecho. Creo que escogió mal la palabra y más que oportunismo lo que usted siente es prejuicio ¿sabe lo que es prejuicio según la definición del diccionario mágico? porque...

A esa altura Pansy tuvo que llevarse la servilleta a la boca para evitar expulsar el vino que estaba tragando en ese preciso instante ¡vaya con Lovegood, extraña pero valiente! Definitivamente no tenía filtro al momento de decir lo que pensaba. Ahora comenzaba a comprender a Theo cuando señaló que Luna era auténtica y no buscaba agradar a nadie.

-Sé la definición de prejuicio señorita Lovegood -la cortó molesto el hombre y algo avergonzado se dirigió hacia los cuatro jóvenes- me disculpo si mi comentario los ofendió, no fue esa mi intención.

Aunque nadie creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras, los Slytherins las aceptaron más por educación y para zanjar el tema. Después de todo, no sería con ese personaje con quien deberían tratar en el futuro.

-Muy acertadas sus palabras señorita Lovegood -intervino el ministro y luego se dirigió a los jóvenes- y también acepten mis disculpas por este episodio desafortunado ocurrido en mi casa, tengan por seguro que las palabras lamentablemente dichas no representan la opinión que tenemos de ustedes.

-No se preocupe señor ministro -la voz de Pansy tomó representación por los cuatro- más que nadie sabemos identificar las intencionalidades y separarlas de las personas.

-Gracias señorita Parkinson. Ahora realicemos un brindis por la alegría de tener a tan ilustres personas sentadas en mi mesa -el anfitrión se puso de pie y todos lo imitaron. Desde ese momento la reunión en la mesa no tuvo inconvenientes y los muchachos ya no fueron acosados con intenciones de formar lazos con las hijas del ministro.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el respaldo de la cama mientras miraba fijamente el fino reloj de pulsera que Draco había olvidado la noche que cenó con ellos y que desde entonces mantenía sobre su velador, como un recuerdo patente de su presencia en la casa. El tumulto de pensamientos que la atosigaban desde la conversación con Narcisa esa tarde le impidió concentrarse en todo lo que le contaron los niños sobre lo que hicieron en el colegio, mientras los bañó y les dio de cenar. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿acaso realmente era ella la mujer que había logrado que Malfoy rompiera sus propias reglas? ¿era eso posible o estaba interpretando mal la situación? él dijo claramente que sólo una mujer lo había logrado ¿pero si eran más de las que había aceptado? Llevó sus manos a la cara e inspiró sobre ellas buscando oscuridad y calma. Las quitó violentamente al recordar que Draco le había reprochado a Theo que él sabía que sólo era una y quién era esa mujer.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear salvajemente ante las evidencias que su mente se negó a ver antes y continuaba haciéndolo ahora porque eso significaría que realmente su relación fue especial desde el principio para el rubio y ella sabía que en Hogwarts no estaban enamorados. Pero entonces ¿qué significaban los gestos y comportamiento que tenía con ella? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Prácticamente desde que se instalaron en las oficinas de Dragonet Pansy le había comentado que por regla estaba prohibido que cualquiera de ellos se involucrara con una empleada y de hacerlo, esta sería despedida inmediatamente; pero Draco lo pasó por alto cuando estuvieron en Eastbourne e incluso dijo que lo resolverían en el camino, pero más importante aún, él se involucró con ella a pesar que es madre soltera y que en esos momentos no sabía quién era el padre de los niños. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y buscar una mirada objetiva de las circunstancias, después de todo puede que sólo se haya dejado llevar porque se conocían desde el colegio y estaba seguro que no le montaría escenas en el trabajo y por eso no la despidió. Sí podría ser eso. Y en cuanto a los niños, tal vez simplemente para él no era trascendente el que fuera madre soltera, no sería la primera mujer en esa condición que tiene una aventura con su jefe y que esta no conduzca a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, nada de lo anterior calzaba porque según Narcisa una de las primeras reglas que Draco aprendió de Lucius fue a ser precavido y aplicarse él mismo los hechizos anticonceptivos, regla que no cumplió en todas las oportunidades que estuvieron juntos. Nunca le pidió o le exigió que se protegiera y estaba segura que él tampoco lo hizo ¡por Merlín, pudo volver a embarazarse y a ninguno de los dos les importó! Además, Narcisa tenía razón en cuanto a que si Draco hubiera embarazado a otra mujer esta hubiera corrido a exigirle matrimonio, lo que significaba que es muy riguroso en cuanto a aplicarse los hechizos y con tal certeza que ni siquiera podrían engañarlo al respecto. Y luego estaba lo de no acostarse con vírgenes. Recordaba claramente que hace siete años le había pedido que pensara si era a él a quien deseaba entregarle su primera vez, es más, se había controlado en beneficio de ella ¿entonces por qué cedió después? No es que se haya desnudado para seducirlo ni mucho menos ¿acaso ya sentía algo por ella en ese tiempo?... No, imposible, sobre eso sí que tenía certeza.

Estiró la mano y tomó el círculo de oro blanco que marcaba las 21:53 PM, llevándolo a su nariz para inspirar el aroma a cuero y perfume que se concentraba en la correa. Olía a Draco. Su corazón se apretó con ansiedad y sintió algo similar en su estómago. Lo cierto era que él había roto al menos tres de sus preciadas reglas con ella. _"Nos mataste dos veces"_ ¿lo dijo porque realmente sentía algo más que atracción por ella? _"lo hubiéramos logrado"_ , sus palabras dichas con tanto dolor hace meses parecía estarlas escuchando ahora desde una nueva perspectiva. En ese momento él realmente creía en ellos dos juntos y no solamente ahora. _"No puedo decir que te perdono porque fue demasiado lo que perdí, sin embargo, creo que puedo comenzar a hacerlo"_ , esas fueron sus palabras en navidad después de ver su pulsera. Y si iba más allá, se autoimpuso su presencia día y noche por ocho días tras su regreso de Brasil, porque si realmente la quisiera alejada no la hubiera llevado junto a todos quienes ella necesitaría cerca en esas fechas. ¡Merlín, Merlín, divino Merlín! una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro ante todos esas señales y ese apretón en el estómago se intensificó y comenzó a subir hasta su pecho y atorarse en su garganta. ¿Tenían una posibilidad? ¿se estaba haciendo tontas ilusiones? más importante aún ¿era la mujer con la que él podría pasar toda su vida sin caer en el camino en los brazos de otra más hermosa? y por su parte ella ¿lo amaba tanto como para luchar por él? ¿y si lo hacía y era rechazada? Un gemido profundo escapó desde su garganta haciendo patente sus ansias, esperanzas e inseguridad. Tal vez cuando Pansy volviera podría preguntarle algo, sonsacarle aunque sea un poco de información que le pueda dar luces de como actuar.

* * *

Draco giró y apoyó los brazos en los azulejos para que el agua caliente de la ducha cayera directo sobre sus hombros y estos se relajaran. La cena se le había hecho interminable y sabía que no era el único, Theo lo había pasado tan mal como él mientras trataban de controlarse para no decirle unas cuantas verdades a las hijas y amigos del ministro. Se habían preparado para una reunión que no se extendiera más allá de las once de la noche, pero no contaban con que además había un baile privado para coronarla. Con frustración su amigo se había visto arrastrado a bailar en varias oportunidades con Stevlana quien hacía caso omiso al educado desinterés que el castaño le dirigía. Sólo en una oportunidad había podido invitar a Luna bailar y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos para girar con ella al ritmo de un vals fueron los únicos minutos que lo vio disfrutar y reír sinceramente. Ese idiota sí que se había enamorado de Lovegood.

En su caso las cosas no habían ido para mejor. Olga se había pegado a él e insistido en ser su compañera de baile, aprovechando la música para acercarse a su cuerpo más de lo que las piezas requerían. Aprovechando que sólo era unos quince centímetros más baja que él había intentado recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro en varias ocasiones, obligándolo a ejercer algo de fuerza para alejarla. No iba a dar pie para ninguna especulación o doble interpretación de los presentes, con lo sucedido en Noruega tenía más que suficiente. Además, fue consciente que prefería una mujer que debido a su altura quedara apoyada en su pecho, que él pudiera bajar la cabeza y recargar su barbilla en su coronilla y cuando ella alzara los ojos para mirarlo en los giros pudiera admirar su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos en todo su esplendor, alguien como una castaña de ojos mieles que se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Se quedó varios minutos más bajo el agua caliente permitiendo que relaje cada músculo de su cuerpo. Cuando se percató que los dedos de sus manos comenzaban a arrugarse cerró el grifo y tomó una gran toalla con la que fue secando cada parte de su cuerpo y luego envolvió en su cadera. Frente al lavamanos pasó la palma en el espejo para retirar el vapor que allí se había concentrado y este le devolvió la imagen de un rostro cansado y una mirada gris hastiada. Tomó el cepillo y la pasta de dientes y comenzó a cepillarse, podría haberse aplicado un hechizo de limpieza pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ese ritual con los niños que ya había adquirido el hábito de la manera muggle. Tomó otra toalla de menor tamaño y la utilizó para quitar el exceso de agua del cabello mientras iba por su varita que había dejado sobre el velador para secarlo por completo.

Ya totalmente seco y vestido con sólo el pantalón de seda negra de su pijama se acercó al velador para volver a colocar en su muñeca la pulsera que le regaló Granger y que sólo retiraba al momento del baño; se había transformado en su objeto de mayor valor por todo lo que significaba y cuando no la tenía consigo se sentía inquieto y desnudo. Se metió bajo las sábanas aunque sabía que no podría dormir aún, las palabras de Theo no dejaban de resonar una y otra vez como un eco sin fin así como las de Callaghan pidiéndole a Graham hablar con él sobre la castaña. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el trigueño quería mostrar todas sus cartas a su amigo sobre sus sentimientos por Granger, principalmente por lealtad y porque necesitaría su apoyo y consejos para acercarse a ella sin afectar su relación con los niños y que ellos no lo vieran como un usurpador de su propio lugar como padre. ¡Era tan previsible! El tipo era inteligente, por supuesto que no lo desmerecía, si no lo fuera jamás habría contratado a su empresa como asesora externa para el viaje a Brasil, su único problema era ser muggle y no en el sentido despreciativo de antes, sino porque no podría interactuar en el mundo mágico con la misma libertad que requerirían los niños ni la misma Granger y él precisamente sabía que ella no podría mantenerse lejos de la magia una vez que Antares y Scorpius ingresen a Hogwarts. Esa era la debilidad de Callaghan y la fortaleza suya.

Volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo Theo. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso? sentía que no, siempre había dado los pasos para acercarse a ella desde que se reencontraron en el mundo muggle, sólo era precavido pero ¿cobarde? ¿Qué estaba celoso? ¡por supuesto que lo estaba, lo reconocía! no le gustaba para nada saber que otro hombre estaba rondando a Granger y que ella pudiera mirarlo, tocarlo y besarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía con él, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gritarlo a medio a mundo antes de definir qué sucedería con ellos; no sin antes establecer si estaba dispuesto a dejar ir toda esa frustración y dolor por el tiempo perdido con los gemelos. _"Tienen la oportunidad de tener otros hijos y vivir con ellos lo que perdiste"_ había dicho su amigo y esa idea por primera vez comenzó a cobrar sentido y volverse tangible, su corazón dio un brinco al imaginar nuevos mini Malfoys de cabellos platinos y otros de rebeldes rizos castaños jugando por la villa o en Malfoy Manor ¿y por qué no? otra princesa que coronara su linaje. Cerró los ojos y pudo verlos con total nitidez, incluso captar el aroma a bebé que emanaría cada uno de ellos y su corazón se aceleró y llenó de calidez ¿podría ser posible para ellos? ¿podría convencer a Granger que tenían una nueva oportunidad?

Acomodó la almohada en el respaldo de la cama y se sentó amoldando la espalda en ella. Su vista viajó a los porta retratos y se estiró para coger aquel en el que estaba la castaña lanzando besos al aire junto a los niños y esta vez quiso pensar que esos besos estaban dirigidos a él. Sus dedos dibujaron la silueta de la chica admirándola. _"Granger podrá ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación pero es sumamente insegura de sí misma como mujer"_ aseguró Theo y para él eso no tenía sentido porque ella sí era bella a sus ojos, no en el aspecto de porte y los parámetros de belleza que al común de la gente dejaba sin aliento, pero que a su gusto existían muchas mujeres de ese tipo en ambos mundos, artificiales o naturales, siempre estableciendo cánones que llevaban las llevaban a volverse locas por su aspecto. Para él la belleza era sólo eso, belleza, muchas veces frívola y pasajera. Había crecido rodeado de mujeres hermosas rondándolo y en la actualidad eso no había variado, pero de ahí a que esa era su huincha de medida para elegir a su futura esposa estaba a galaxias de la realidad. De hecho, había algo que jamás se había querido reconocer a sí mismo ni bajo un autocruciato: desde Granger jamás se había enredado con una mujer de ojos mieles ni castaña porque estaba seguro que su mente invocaría su imagen y, más importante aún, tampoco quería reemplazarla. Está bien, no estaba enamorado de Granger en Hogwarts, pero con ella cada caricia y cada beso fue distinto, se sintió distinto y aún lo sentía así, tal vez porque para ella su imagen y su fortuna no significaban nada y sólo lo vio a él, al hombre, al que decidió darle el regalo más preciado que conserva una mujer y que él valoró por sobre todo porque no se trataba de cualquiera sino de ella. Tal vez desde ese momento la había escogido inconscientemente y la mujer en la que se convirtió sólo vino a transformar ese gusto particular en un sentimiento profundo que lo tenía condenado a verla sólo a ella.

-¡Eres tonta Granger! -le dijo a la imagen- eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida -sonrió al recordar sus dientes de castor que él mismo ayudó a modificar indirectamente tras el hechizo que le lanzó en cuarto año y para qué decir de esos rizos largos y rebeldes que le encantó ver desparramados sobre la almohada todas las veces que hicieron el amor.

¿Realmente tenían una oportunidad? ¿podría enamorarla? ¿y si lo rechazaba? _"al menos lo habrás intentado y podrás dar la vuelta sin remordimientos"_. ¡Maldito Theo! ahora escuchaba sus palabras a cada momento. Suspiró profundamente y activó su pulsera dejando que los latidos de los corazones de los niños le den calma; repasó cada imagen, cada sonido, cada risa hasta que las últimas imágenes que agregó antes de abandonar Londres se fueron esfumando: mientras hacían las galletas con los niños y los ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos de Granger después de haberla besado. No pasaron más de diez segundos más y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 ** _Tercera semana_**

Faltaban dos días para que Draco y los demás regresaran y estaba tan ansiosa como los niños. Sólo quería verlo para saber si se había producido un cambio que impidiera continuar con sus esperanzas. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Pansy y determinar cómo actuar. Había conversado con Ginny quien había chillado de alegría alentándola a dar el paso porque estaba segura que Draco estaba enamorado de ella, pero una vez que abandonó Grimmauld Place toda la seguridad la había abandonado. Si sólo Luna estuviera de regreso podría pedirle su opinión porque aunque su rubia amiga hablaba sin sentidos a veces, tenía la intuición más desarrollada que había conocido.

En realidad los días anteriores habían ocurrido cosas bastante atípicas. Graham y Caitlyn invitaron tanto a sus padres como a ella y los niños a pasar el domingo en su casa, eso no fue lo raro sino que cuando llegaron Noah también estaba con ellos. Realmente pasaron un rato muy agradable entre los adultos, pero los niños se portaron insoportables, principalmente Scorpius a quien tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces porque simplemente hacía caso omiso cuando el trigueño le preguntaba algo. Tari había sido más educada, pero a toda frase de Noah ella lo comparaba con su padre. Cuando llegó el momento de sentarse a la mesa ambos la flanquearon por cada lado y se negaron a moverse a pesar que sus padrinos y abuelos les pidieron que se reacomodaran para que Noah pudiera sentarse a su lado, es más, cada juego que realizaron fue desde una perspectiva donde nunca la perdieron de vista. Se disculpó muchas veces con Noah y él restó importancia diciéndole que era normal, que no le sorprendía su conducta posesiva y celosa para con su madre y había que darles tiempo para que acepten a otra persona en su círculo de confianza. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al entender que él quería decir que llevaría tiempo que los niños acepten otro hombre en su vida, pero que les daría tiempo. Lunes y martes el trigueño la invitó nuevamente a almorzar y ella accedió por dos razones: la primera porque le agradaba Noah y sus amenas conversaciones siempre terminaban entreteniéndola y animándola y la segunda, porque quería descubrir si podía sentirse físicamente atraída por él, pero en este aspecto, a pesar que era un hombre que le resultaba tremendamente atractivo física e intelectualmente no le generaba chispas, se sentía igual que compartir con Graham o sus amigos, nada más. Internamente le agradeció que sus conversaciones no hayan sido dirigidas a temas personales.

Por otro lado, hoy no había sido su mejor día. En la oficina se había armado un caos porque el sistema informático había caído retrasando el trabajo a todos; cuando regresó al edificio después de la hora de almuerzo una mujer cargada de pulseras las había enganchado en su cabello al intentar de presionar apresurada su piso en el elevador y prácticamente le arrancó varios mechones, provocando que quedara adolorida y despeinada; su reunión programada desde hace tres semanas con el secretario de economía fue suspendida sin previo aviso y Harry la había llamado para cambiar su cena del día siguiente porque debería salir del país a una misión.

Oyó a los niños correr y reír con su padre en el salón y suspiró. Dio vuelta a la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos cuando sintió la silla frente a ella desplazarse y al levantar la vista vio a su madre acomodándose en ella. Soportó estoicamente la mirada inquisitiva de su progenitora y se preparó mentalmente para la conversación que vendría. Cuando Jane Granger la miraba de esa forma sabía que no podía escaparse.

-¿Sucede algo? -lo directo de la pregunta no la sorprendió- hace días que te noto extraña, hija, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Cansada de no llegar a ninguna parte miró a su madre con la misma desesperación que cuando era niña y no sabía por qué sucedían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, o por qué era capaz de hacer cosas que otros no y buscaba la protección de sus brazos para sentirse querida y protegida.

-Simplemente estoy hecha una maraña de sentimientos confusos que no sé cómo abordar ni poner en perspectiva -susurró llevándose el líquido caliente a la boca.

-Eso es porque la inteligencia, por muy superior al estándar que sea, no sirve cuando se trata del amor -dijo Jane con voz calmada.

-Lo sé y desearía que ahora me sirviera para algo más que confundirme -confesó desanimada-. Si existe algo de lo que nunca he dudado es precisamente de mi inteligencia y capacidad para desenvolverme en la vida. Puedo afrontar y resolver casi cualquier situación que se me presente, analizar y ver las cosas desde una perspectiva que la mayoría de las personas pasa por alto ¿entonces porqué no puedo poner en orden mis sentimientos mamá? ¿por qué me siento insegura frente a lo que la lógica y los hechos dan por obvios? -sus ojos mieles se centraron en los azules de su progenitora como si en ellos pudiera encontrar las respuestas que no se atrevía a aceptar.

-¿Quizás porque se trata de apostar tu corazón? -más que una pregunta era una afirmación- ¿tiene algo que ver Draco en esto?

-¿Por qué preguntas por Draco y no por Noah u otro hombre?

-Porque si fuera Noah no estarías en estas condiciones, es obvio que te agrada y lo consideras un amigo pero no es el hombre que pone en jaque tus sentimientos y tu lógica.

-Sería mejor si lo fuera -murmuró.

-¿Realmente lo crees? Si Noah fuera el hombre que amaras tu lógica tampoco serviría -aseguró Jane- ¿Piensas que todo este cúmulo de emociones que te tiene en este estado es algo que sólo te sucede a ti? cariño, todas pasamos por lo mismo antes de tener la certeza que somos correspondidas, incluso algunas mujeres teniendo el amor de su hombre siguen siendo tan inseguras que terminan por perderlo... lo que quiero decir es que toda esta incertidumbre forma parte de estar enamorada.

-Pero él me odia porque le oculté a los niños... o lo hacía... ya no sé... -inhaló profundamente- y sin embargo tiene comportamientos conmigo que no ha tenido con nadie más.

-Y eso te confunde en lugar de darte certezas -concluyó Jane.

-Pues sí... es que somos tan diferentes...

-¿Realmente lo son? yo creo que se parecen en muchas cosas -aseguró Jane estirando las manos sobre la mesa para capturar las de su hija.

-No veo en qué. Para comenzar pertenecemos a clases distintas, nos criamos bajo cánones distintos, luchamos en bandos distintos en la guerra...

-Los dos son inseguros cuando se trata de sus propios sentimientos -la interrumpió su madre- cayendo incluso en la cobardía ante el temor de no ser correspondidos o rechazados, ambos son celosos y posesivos y no me mires con esa cara porque es así -objetó ante su intento de rebatirla- ambos son sobreprotectores con sus seres amados incluso al extremo de arriesgar sus vidas o recurriendo a métodos poco ortodoxos -Hermione bajó la vista al recordar que ella los oblivió para mantenerlos a salvo, algo que hasta el día hoy le reprochaban, y Draco aceptó matar a Dumbledore por la misma razón: proteger a sus padres- ambos son leales con sus amigos y sólo con sus seres queridos muestran su verdadera faceta -continuó Jane- ambos se refugian en el trabajo para demostrar sus capacidades porque es la única área donde saben que tienen el control sin ser cuestionados y estoy segura que ambos están aterrados de dar el primer paso... ves, en esencia, en lo importante, son bastante similares.

-Aún así y en el supuesto que tengamos sentimientos el uno por el otro ahora ¿qué sucederá en el futuro cuando otra mujer más hermosa se le ofrezca en bandeja? y va a pasar mamá, sino fuera tan endemoniadamente atractivo...

-¿Y tú crees que si fuera feo asegurarías que te será fiel y continuará amándote por el resto de su vida? -rió Jane con ternura- cielo si la belleza asegurara la fidelidad y felicidad ¿cómo explicas que todas esas preciosidades del mundo del espectáculo sean engañadas por sus esposos, parejas o fracasen en sus relaciones? incluso mujeres hermosas y comunes no están libres de ser engañadas o abandonadas ¡vamos! comenzaré a dudar de tu inteligencia. ¿Acaso no sabes que el amor verdadero no tiene estereotipos como en los cuentos de hadas? lo que resulta para unos no funciona para otros, el príncipe de una mujer puede parecerle Freddy Kreuger a otra. Tú misma, pensaste estar enamorada de Ronald, un pelirrojo y ahora te enamoraste de un rubio con la personalidad totalmente opuesta. Perdóname, pero me parece que estás siendo muy prejuiciosa sobre el aspecto físico de Draco y sus preferencias al momento de elegir una mujer.

Hermione se soltó del cariñoso agarre de su madre y comenzó a recorrer la cocina intranquila, Draco también la había acusado de lo mismo. _"Tus prejuicios fueron más grandes que los míos"_ le había reclamado y ahora se daba cuenta que continuaba con ellos. Su madre se paró frente a ella y la abrazó como siempre lo hacía cuando pasaba por un mal momento.

-No importa qué decisión tomes tu padre y yo te apoyaremos, pero piensa que la vida es incertidumbre. Te levantas cada mañana con tu día planeado, sabiendo en qué invertirás cada hora y a veces hasta los minutos, pero todo ello puede cambiar en un segundo, lo único realmente seguro es este momento, puedes planear el futuro pero eso no significa que todo ocurrirá de la misma forma que lo dibujaste en tu cabeza. Arriesgarse no es malo, lo malo es lamentarse por las cosas que no nos atrevemos a hacer.

-No puedo evitar tener miedo, mamá. No se trata sólo de mí sino también de los niños.

-Ellos no cambiarán sus sentimientos hacia ninguno de los dos no importa lo que suceda. Para mí el amor tiene muchas caras y emociones, pero si no existe respeto todas ellas terminan desmoronándose... y si hay algo que puedo asegurarte es que Draco, con toda su ira a flor de piel siente un enorme respeto por ti.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -sus ojos se clavaron inquisidores en los de su madre.

-Porque la primera vez que fueron a nuestra casa para planear lo que darían a conocer en su mundo le pedí que te pusiera en un puesto que te permitiera conocer un hombre que ocupara su lugar en tu vida -dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó sorprendida e indignada.

-¿Qué? ¡necesitaba probarlo y saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar en ese momento! -se defendió.

-Imagino que aceptó de inmediato -dijo dolida.

-¿Acaso te ha presentado o te ha reubicado a un puesto que te permita interactuar y conocer otros hombres? -preguntó con una ceja alzada, como quien señala lo obvio.

-No, pero me alejó completamente de él salvo las interacciones por los niños.

-¡Patrañas! en esa oportunidad me dijo que no le faltaría el respeto a tu inteligencia ni a ti y que serías tú quien tomara esa decisión llegado el momento -concluyó con satisfacción- desde ahí soy su fan y creo firmemente que siempre han tenido esperanza, sólo que los dos son demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo -agregó.

-Quisiera tener tu mismo optimismo -murmuró cansada.

-Dime sinceramente ¿has dado un paso adelante para luchar por él o sólo te has refugiado en tu miedo? -preguntó- peleaste en una guerra para salvar no sólo tu derecho a vida y libertad sino la de muchos ¿y te asusta pelear por tu felicidad y la de tus hijos? ¿no se supone que perteneciste a la casa de los valientes?

-Es sólo que...

-Si te va mal por lo menos perdiste luchando y sabes que no hay esperanza, pero si no das siquiera un paso te arrepentirás toda tu vida -acomodó un rizo castaño cariñosamente tras su oreja- hija, a veces para ganar debes estar dispuesta a perder -besó su frente y se alejó- voy por tu padre, ya es tarde y los niños deben irse a la cama.

Cuando su madre abandonó la cocina la siguió para despedirse de su padre y comenzar a preparar a los niños para la cama. Ahora, luego de bañarse estaba recostada con el reloj de Draco en la mano. No podía parar de darle vueltas a las palabras de su madre y repasar todos los recuerdos que tenía con el platino desde que se reencontraron. Habían tantas señales y mensajes en su comportamiento que no había considerado, críticas hacia su conducta que tenían otro significado vistos desde su punto de vista: _"cuando llegó el momento de luchar por algo que te afectaba directamente fuiste una cobarde que sólo optó por la decisión más fácil"_ , le había reprochado, _"jamás darás un salto de fe si no tienes certeza de la respuesta", "nos hiciste fracasar sin intentarlo hace siete años y volviste a hacernos fracasar con lo que estábamos comenzando ahora"._

Sabía que había mucha verdad en parte de lo dicho en ese momento de ira, pero Draco había tenido razón en una cosa: era una cobarde cuando se trataba de dar un paso adelante sin certezas, sin la respuesta precisa a la acción a realizar. Su madre lo había vuelto a recalcar, en los sentimientos nada es certero, sólo podemos estar seguros de lo que sentimos en este momento, el futuro nadie lo tiene asegurado en amor ni felicidad porque estos se construyen minuto a minuto, día a día. Pero eso era el futuro, lo incierto, ahora en este momento había tomado una decisión y es que lucharía por su felicidad, por su hombre, por la familia que podrían ser y no importaba si fracasaba en el intento, al menos podría decir con satisfacción que había puesto todo de sí para lograrlo y tal vez, si fallaba, podría dar vuelta la hoja y continuar con su vida. Comenzaría a perder para ganar y pondría todo su parte para lograr que Draco se enamorara de ella.

* * *

Un día, sólo veinticuatro horas más y estaría en casa para ver a los niños, para verla a ella. Ya había cumplido prácticamente toda la agenda trazada y sólo restaban reuniones con dos empresas españolas en las que deseaban participar como inversionistas al día siguiente. Cada vez estaban más cerca de casa y la verdad sea dicha, aunque estaba muy feliz por Pansy y Blaise, tanto romanticismo le estaba causando dolor de cabeza... o tal vez era la envidia.

Como faltaban al menos dos horas para la cena decidió descansar un momento o intentar hacerlo. Sonrió al pensar en lo felices que estarían los niños con todos los regalos que les llevaba y disfrutó el imaginar la cara de Granger al reprocharle que los estaba malcriando y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no le dijera nada si animaba a entregarle los que había comprado para ella. ¿Lo habría extrañado también? habían sido tan breves sus conversaciones durante estos catorce días que llevaba fuera que incluso extrañaba discutir con ella. Hasta le dejaría pasar si lo llamaba hurón botador en una pelea. Se sacó los zapatos y la corbata, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa negra para reposar más cómodo en la cama. Pasó el brazo izquierdo tras la cabeza y fijó la vista en el techo ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? en Londres debían ser cerca de las seis de la tarde por lo que estaría a punto de dejar la oficina para ir a recoger a los niños a la villa. Considerando la distancia en automóvil, llegaría donde su madre en aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos y... sus pensamientos se interrumpieron porque le pareció escuchar un ruido en la puerta obligándolo a prestar atención... un apagado toc toc siguió a otro; que extraño, no esperaba a nadie y si fuera alguno de sus amigos simplemente entrarían. Intrigado se levantó y dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

Se quedó totalmente de piedra cuando vio quien era su visita y el asombro se convirtió en miedo al ver el rostro ansioso de la chica.

-¡Granger! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿le sucedió algo a los niños? -preguntó tomándola firmemente del brazo para hacerla entrar y llevarla hasta los sillones dispuestos como mini estar. Cuando la vio mover negativamente la cabeza algo de calma volvió a su cuerpo.

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes -respondió la chica con voz nerviosa y observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿los dejaste con mi madre? -no se explicaba qué había llevado a la castaña a visitarlo cuando faltaba tan poco para su regreso, pero estaba feliz de verla, de poder contemplar su rostro de piel cremosa y esos pozos mieles que tanto le gustaban ¡Por Merlín, realmente ahora que podía verla se daba cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado! La vio negar con la cabeza.

-No, quedaron con mis padres.

La castaña presionó más contra sí el abrigo a su cuerpo y la notó temblar un poco.

-¿Tienes frío? -miró a su alrededor buscando algo para prestarle y ayudarla a entrar en calor pero al verla negar nuevamente siguió en el mismo lugar. Observó el abrigo verde botella que tenía cerrado completamente y que le llegaba hasta media pierna y desde allí sólo se observaba piel cubierta por unas finas medias hasta terminar en unos altos y brillantes zapatos negros de charol.

Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación admirando el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba el gran ventanal que daba a la parte antigua de la ciudad de Reinosa y luego se acercó a la cama, deteniéndose frente al velador donde estaban los dos porta retratos. Tomó el que tenía la imagen de ella y los niños observándolo detenidamente y luego fijando su vista en él, que automáticamente se puso tenso al ser atrapado por ella.

-Es una buena fotografía -señaló, devolviendo el marco al lugar que ocupaba antes.

-Te dije que tendría motivos para recordarte -señaló acercándose a ella, que se mantenía de pie junto a la cama- pero no me has dicho por qué estás aquí -observó.

-Draco... yo -comenzó a jugar con el cinturón del abrigo y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de él mientras avanzaba los tres pasos que los separaban- tengo algo que decirte... -su voz sonó temblorosa- mejor dicho, algo que demostrarte -y antes que previera a qué se refería la vio ponerse en puntillas y tirar de él hacia abajo para estrechar sus labios.

Sólo le tomó tres segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía antes de tomar el control del beso reencantándose con la textura de sus labios y el sabor de su boca. ¡Merlín lo ayudara, podría morir por no respirar con tal de no dejar de besarla! se agachó más para poder pegarla completamente a su cuerpo mientras la seguía devorando y escuchaba encantado los gemidos que emitía. Sus manos buscaron el cinturón del abrigo y lo desataron siguiendo con los botones mientras notaba como ella desesperada bajaba las manos de sus hombros y se dirigían a la pretina de su pantalón para sacar de su prisión la camisa y así deslizar sus manos directamente en su piel. Estaba totalmente ansiosa y excitada. Se alejó para sacarle el abrigo y sus ojos casi salieron de su órbita cuando vio su cuerpo enfundado en un sensual vestido negro seda que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas con una fuerte pronunciación en los pechos que literalmente lo hizo salivar de ansias por besarlos.

No se percató en qué momento ni con qué habilidad ella había desabrochado los botones de su camisa y tiraba de ella para dejar expuesto su pecho, el que comenzó a lamer en lentos círculos que casi le hicieron perder el control. Sólo que no deseaba un encuentro rápido de apareamiento, quería besarla con calma, disfrutarla, hacerla llorar de placer hasta que gritara su nombre y se diera cuenta lo perfecta que era ella para él. Ya conversarían después.

-Calma, pequeña -le susurró mientras besaba su frente buscando bajar un poco las revoluciones. Con lentitud besó sus párpados, la respingada nariz y cada mejilla mientras sus manos la recorrían con ternura- tenemos toda la noche -murmuró junto a su boca y luego bajó por su mandíbula para terminar en su cuello. En ese punto inspiró y a diferencia del aroma a jazmín y cítricos que tanto le encantaba le llegó el aroma dulce de su perfume. Le iba a preguntar si lo había cambiado especialmente para la ocasión cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos bajar su cremallera y deslizar una bajo sus bóxer para estimular su ya de por sí excitado miembro.

-Yo no puedo esperar, te necesito tanto Draco -susurró pegándose a él y restregándose contra su cuerpo en forma lujuriosa- por favor ámame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo -dijo volviendo a unir sus bocas y ahora bajando desesperada su pantalones.

Se alejó para observar su rostro, el cual tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cargados de lujuria. La pegó nuevamente a su cuerpo y ella alzó las manos para acariciar desesperada sus hombros, cuello y cara mientras alzaba una pierna para tratar de enredarla en su cadera. La volvió a mirar y apoyó su barbilla en los rizos castaños

-Veo que estás ansiosa -susurró mordiéndole los labios y ella nuevamente gimió en el beso- bajó una mano hasta el borde del vestido y la deslizó entre sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad; estaba empapada y lista para él. Observó nuevamente su rostro, se mordía los labios y la vio llevar una de sus propias manos para estimular uno de sus pechos, liberándolo del escote y dejando a la vista un sensual sostén de encaje negro. Fue entonces que su deseo comenzó a apagarse y la verdad llegó como un latigazo a su corazón- aplícate el hechizo anticonceptivo -le ordenó, si ya tenía su cuerpo disponible entre sus brazos podría disfrutar de él.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó asombrada y sus ojos mieles lo miraron desconcertados.

-Siempre estás pidiendo protección -le recordó y ella se mordió los labios nerviosa- está bien, lo haré yo -resolvió estirando la mano al velador para tomar su varita sin perder detalle de su rostro. Ella aún desconcertada pareció despertar y volvió a hacer contacto con su pelvis para excitarlo. Lo tomó del cuello y lo jaló hacia la cama desestabilizándolo, haciéndolo caer sobre ella que comenzó a recorrerlo impaciente y enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, reavivando la dureza de su miembro.

-Por favor Draco, te necesito -volvió a insistir.

Él inspiró nuevamente su perfume y el cambio no le gustó, no había nada que le gustara en el cuerpo que estaba bajo él y eso le molestó.

-¿Por qué viniste? -le preguntó mientras apretaba el pecho que se había descubierto y jugaba con su pezón con un poco más de rudeza, torturándola y viendo en cada una de sus expresiones que eso la encendía y volvía más ardiente su mirada.

-Porque te extrañaba -respondió besando su mandíbula que se mantenía rígida por el control que estaba aplicando.

Suspiró cansado y trató de alejarse. Había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras pero no así, no en esas condiciones. Aplicó más fuerza y se desenredó del cuerpo de la castaña para ponerse de pie. Miró el cuadro de ella y los niños por largos segundos mientras recuperaba el control y lo volcó boca abajo, como si así pudiera impedir que vieran lo que iba a suceder.

-¿Sabes? deseaba este encuentro, no lo dudes, pero por muy bueno que vaya a ser el polvo no sé si después valdrá la pena -su voz era dura, desencantada y con un timbre de desprecio.

-¿Cómo?

-Vete a casa Granger y olvidemos lo que pasó aquí esta noche. No me apetece follarte hoy -le aclaró mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa y volvía a acomodarla en el pantalón.

-No entiendo -murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama- tú me deseas tanto como yo, pude notarlo -insistió.

-Ya te lo dije, simplemente hoy no me apetece revolcarme contigo, no sé cuán difícil puede ser eso de entender -reiteró con frialdad.

-¿Te das cuenta que me estás tratando como una puta barata? ¿sabes cuánto me costó dar este paso? -le recriminó iracunda pero pareció arrepentirse y bajó de la cama para acercarse a él- merecemos una oportunidad Draco, por nosotros, por nuestros hijos -pidió tomándolo del brazo y él cerró los ojos para no golpearla por utilizar a sus hijos para lograr meterse en su cama.

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte como una! -le gritó- ¿cuantas veces voy a tener que echarte? -insistió estirando el brazo en dirección a la puerta y cuando la vio encaminarse a ella se percató que no podría permitirle irse así y la detuvo- pero antes vamos a esperar que terminen los efectos de la poción -la sentó en uno de los sillones individuales sin preocuparse que mantuviera su varita consigo, sabía que no podría huir porque las apariciones en todo el edificio debían ser solicitadas con antelación por los huéspedes- ¿acaso pensaste que no sería capaz de reconocer a mi mujer... Astoria?

La chica abrió los ojos espantada, totalmente presa por la ira del rubio. Buscó alguna forma de escape dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba en una situación sin salida y ante los ojos impasibles de Draco comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

 _Hola y felices fiestas patrias a todas/os mi compatriotas chilenas/os y quienes han venido a vivir a mi Chilito lindo. Hace dos años y nueve días me atreví a publicar esta historia y pensé que correspondía un capítulo de aniversario. Finalmente todo ha decantado, las decisiones están tomadas y en uno o dos capítulos más este fic se acaba, no sé aún si haré un capítulo muy largo o lo dividiré en dos para que no les resulte tan cansador. Este capítulo siempre lo pensé así, sé que muchas odian a Astoria pero aunque no lo crean ella también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sólo que en esta historia la necesitaba con esta personalidad. Mil gracias por leerme, por sus mensajes que aunque no tengo mucho tiempo de contestar los leo todos y me han hecho sentir bien en los malos y buenos momentos. Un abrazo enorme y espero que nos leamos pronto._

 _Sabina_


	27. Chapter 27

**Tic Tac Tic Tac, La Desesperación de la Espera**

Draco observó los hombros de la chica subir y bajar mientras de su garganta salían estruendosos y desconsolados sollozos. Estaba furioso con ella por haber usado el cuerpo de Granger en una faceta que la castaña jamás tendría y que jamás le gustaría volver a presenciar. Las expresiones de la castaña cuando la tocaba siempre eran apasionadas pero con el toque exacto de ingenuidad que su falta de experiencia aún le otorgaba; incluso y a su pesar, aunque se hubiera acostado con Callaghan, jamás se comportaría en forma tan vulgar. Por otra parte, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla siempre había utilizado el mismo perfume de jazmín con ese toque exacto a cítrico que lo volvía liviano y fresco, nunca empalagoso, aroma que ahora tenía un toque adicional a limón y fresas en sus ropas proveniente de los perfumes de los niños; lo sabía porque él siempre olía a ellos también.

Fue tan fácil darse cuenta que no era ella desde el principio que quedó impactado de diferenciar cómo a pesar de ser el mismo cuerpo podían cambiar tanto las expresiones y caricias. Esta noche se había sentido manoseado y le repugnó ver esos ojos mieles cargados de lujuria. Había gestos que sólo tenía Hermione en su ritmo de acercarse que lo trastornaban por su dulzura. Para empezar ella antes de tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo siempre y sin excepción ponía su mano derecha sobre su corazón mientras con la otra acariciaba el cabello de su nuca, de hecho en las dos noches que hicieron el amor este gesto lo repitió mientras él estaba dentro de ella, siempre su mano en su corazón como si de esta manera le estuviera prometiendo que lo cuidaría; antes del perfume fue lo primero que notó y echó en falta. Para qué decir de todas las otras "caricias" de Astoria que gritaban a todas luces que esa no era Hermione Granger, tan ordinarias, tan de zorra. Por una milésima de segundo sopesó cerrar los ojos y pensar que efectivamente era ella y poder hundirse en su interior como tanto deseaba, pero aún así, con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era un engaño y su cuerpo no respondía de la misma forma.

Algún día Hermione se lanzaría sobre él y lo seduciría, pero estaba seguro que lo haría con sutileza, con la sensualidad propia de ella y la que aún no explotaba por razones que no entendía, aunque pensándolo bien, si tan sólo con un roce ingenuo lo hacía perder el control no quería ni pensar lo que haría con él si era consciente de ello. ¡Esa mujer sería su ruina!, podría pasar días enteros encerrado en una habitación haciéndole amor y en lugar de saciarse sólo la desearía más.

-Lo siento -escuchó decir a Astoria después de un rato interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- debes odiarme.

Miró sus ojos rojos e hinchados y se dio cuenta que por primera vez no estaba fingiendo.

-No te entiendo Astoria -suspiró con frustración y enfado- tú no eras así, siempre te respetaste por sobre todo pero conmigo te estás arrastrando una y otra vez obligándome a ser cada vez más duro.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -sollozó de nuevo- ¿piensas que me gusta comportarme de esta forma? ¡simplemente estoy desesperada Draco! -dijo llevando las manos a su rostro mientras sorbía por la nariz.

-Tal vez si me explicas podría entenderte y buscar juntos una solución... cualquier cosa si así logro de sacarte de encima y evitar que me sigas causando problemas -propuso alterado, sin ánimos de controlar su temperamento, pero la chica se levantó bruscamente del sillón y comenzó a recorrer impaciente la habitación.

-Sabes que no tengo muchas opciones, si no me caso contigo mi padre buscará un prospecto a su elección sin importar la edad que tenga, bien podría terminar con un hombre de 17 o uno de 70 -invocó un pañuelo y volvió a sonarse la nariz- podría ser un troll sin pizca de atractivo y aún así me vería forzada a casarme.

-Tienes otras opciones Astoria, puedes trabajar, velar tú misma por tu vida y seguridad -la alentó porque en el fondo la entendía. Si Antón Greengrass no lo hubiera rechazado hace años inapelablemente ellos habrían terminado casados, sin ninguna oportunidad de elegir al compañero con el que realmente deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas. Su unión era un mero contrato que sólo podía romper uno de los padres, un medio para unir las riquezas y conservar la pureza de sangre que tanto valoraban, el amor para los mayores no era importante y, según la tradición, tampoco debía serlo para los más jóvenes.

-Si no existiera Granger ¿crees que lo nuestro hubiera resultado? -preguntó la rubia tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Es difícil saberlo Astoria, la guerra me cambió en muchos aspectos incluyendo la forma de ver al mundo y las personas, mi carácter también cambió y hace mucho que dejé de ser jovencito obediente influenciado por su padre, ahora lucho por lo que creo y amo -respondió sinceramente- desde donde estoy parado en este mismo instante sé con toda certeza que no daría vuelta atrás a nada de lo sucedido... pero si este presente no existiera tal vez hubiéramos sorteado el matrimonio como buenos amigos pero no más que eso -admitió con resignación.

-Tal vez nos hubiéramos enamorado el uno del otro -señaló con melancolía- sabes que eres un hombre muy apuesto y tienes tus cosas positivas. Y en la cama nos llevamos bien -añadió.

-Eres una mujer hermosa Tori, cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado de casarse contigo -la chica soltó una sonrisa irónica y volvió a sentarse mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado- también puedes ser endemoniadamente cargante e inoportuna. Sin embargo, si en todos estos años no lograste que me enamorara de tí es porque nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, por muy buenos momentos que hayamos pasado en la cama.

-Puedes decirlo con confianza -aseguró- sé que te he causado muchos dolores de cabeza, principalmente con tus hijos, de verdad lo siento por ellos.

-Acepto que hubo más de una vez en la que deseé matarte al método muggle para que fuera más largo y doloroso -admitió con una sonrisa- fuiste un verdadero palo en el culo, pero seré honesto contigo -su mirada gris se posó en su rostro sin pizca de duda y la chica contuvo el aliento- nunca podré perdonarte las lágrimas y malos ratos que le causaste a mis hijos.

Astoria mantuvo sus ojos en él unos segundos antes de bajarlos y mover la cabeza en aceptación, arrepentida y consciente que no sólo había perdido a Draco como hombre sino también como amigo. Ser consciente de ello provocó que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas pero rápidamente las controló.

-Siento envidia por Granger, debes amarla muchísimo.

En lugar de responder sólo la miró. No había aceptado sus sentimientos ni siquiera a sus amigos no lo iba a hacer con ella, aún necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Vamos Draco! ¿crees que es la primera vez que tomo la poción multijugos para estar contigo? -preguntó alzando una ceja- sin embargo esta ha sido la única oportunidad que te diste cuenta...

-¿Cuántas veces? -preguntó impactado al darse cuenta lo que las palabras de la bruja significaban- ¿quiénes? -exigió saber.

-La mayor parte de las muggles y brujas con las que has dormido en los últimos tres años y jamás, jamás lo notaste -dijo victoriosa- normalmente lo hice en mis periodos fértiles para embarazarme, pero siempre estabas protegido de antemano... por eso pensé que tal vez si te tomaba por sorpresa con el cuerpo de Granger la situación podría cambiar.

-¿Basado en qué? -inquirió.

-Tú mismo me diste la idea al insistir que no embarazabas a cualquiera -le recordó- lo hiciste una y otra vez.

Draco aún no salía del shock. No podía creer lo que Astoria le decía.

-Me debes estar tomando el pelo, estoy más que seguro que antes me hubiera percatado -le rebatió.

-¿Si te hubieras dado cuenta crees que me hubiera atrevido a tomar la forma de Granger para venir esta noche? -la ceja nuevamente alzada, tan impropio en los gestos normales de Granger lo abrumó.

-Desearía que ya te hubieras transformado -bufó- ¿cuánta poción tomaste?

-La suficiente y estás evadiendo el tema -sonrió la rubia un poco más relajada entrecerrando los ojos y observándolo detenidamente- realmente te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad? -no hubo respuesta ni gesticulación en el platino- no tuve ningún cambio en mi comportamiento de ahora al de las oportunidades anteriores pero precisamente en lo que refiere a Granger te diste cuenta ¿sabes cuántos hombres son capaces de percatarse de este tipo de engaño? ¿más aún si están excitados? -preguntó y ante su silencio respondió por él- sólo los que están realmente enamorados y conocen muy bien a su mujer, aunque he sabido de algunos que ni aún así se dan cuenta.

-Creo que mis sentimientos no te importan, Tori -señaló volviendo a su seriedad anterior.

-Repito, envidio a Granger -no pudo evitar un dejo de melancolía en su voz- serás un esposo fiel Draco... y cariñoso -ante el silencio del chico prosiguió- jamás, del tiempo que te conozco has sido tan delicado y tierno a la hora de tener sexo, tremendamente apasionado sí, incluso lujurioso, pero tierno del tipo cursi definitivamente no... menos aún has prometido quedarte toda una noche, por eso sé que ella significa más para ti de lo que quieres aceptar.

Draco suspiró aliviado al observar que la forma de Granger comenzaba a abandonar el cuerpo y facciones de Astoria y esta recuperaba su tamaño y estructura habitual. Eso hizo que su enojo volviera, aunque más controlado.

-Astoria, espero que esto jamás se vuelva a repetir y si tengo que hacer un juramento inquebrantable contigo lo haré, quiero que me dejes en paz... este episodio fue conmigo pero no sé cómo reaccionaría si mis hijos se vieran involucrados nuevamente o...

-No necesitas temer por mí Draco, me he dado cuenta de la peor manera que tienes dueña, aunque insistas en negarlo -la tristeza se apoderó de su rostro y cuando lo volvió a mirar la resignación estaba presente en sus ojos azules- además, sólo es mi desesperación la que me hace acosarte, realmente aunque me gustas mucho no creo estar enamorada de ti -un sollozo escapó nuevamente de su garganta- Merlín sabe que me gustaría tener las fuerzas para rebelarme contra mi padre y velar por mí como sugeriste, como lo hacen la mayor parte de las mujeres muggles, pero ha amenazado con desheredarme y sabes que tiene el poder para hundir a cualquiera que quiera prestarme ayuda.

-Astoria...

-¡Sabes que es cierto! -gritó desesperada poniéndose de pie- él jamás aceptará que una de sus hijas se rebele... eso atentaría contra la tradición sangre pura que tanto venera, preferiría vernos muertas antes que nos "contaminemos" con los parias de la sociedad mágica y dejar que el apellido Greengrass sea apuntado con el dedo -las lágrimas nuevamente caían por las blancas mejillas y Draco se juró que nunca le haría algo similar a su princesa, como padre velaría por su felicidad y no la transformaría en una segunda Astoria sólo por su propia vanidad... además, Granger nunca lo permitiría y agradecía a Merlín que ella sea su madre.

-Si en algún momento te atreves a liberarte de tu padre búscame y te daré mi apoyo, tienes una educación exquisita y te manejas en los mejores círculos sociales, serías una asistente adecuada para cualquier jefe de departamento o asistente de moda en Inglaterra o fuera de ella -la alentó.

-¿Crees que Theodore o Blaise estén disponibles y dispuestos a aceptarme? -preguntó con ironía hacia sí misma.

-Lo siento -sonrió Draco- ambos ya son hombres ocupados, quizás en una próxima vida pero en esta ya no existe bruja o muggle que tenga una oportunidad.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y sin esperar autorización, como si lo hubieran invocado, Theo cruzó por ella. Al ver a Astoria miró con molestia a Draco, asumiendo que el idiota nuevamente había metido a la bruja en su cama, mas al notar los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de la rubia supo que no fue así; un rápido escaneo a la cama hecha se lo confirmó.

-Astoria ¿qué haces aquí? -su voz destilaba molestia.

-El último intento de salvar mi triste existencia -respondió apagada causando que Theo dirija una muda pregunta al platino quien sólo alzó los hombros- no te preocupes por tu amigo, ya no tendrá que temer de mis locuras -llevó ambas manos a su rostro y secó las lágrimas que nuevamente caían por él- creo que es hora de irme -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pediré por red flu que te autoricen a aparecerte desde la habitación -la frenó Draco para evitar que cruce la puerta y alguien la vea salir de su habitación.

A los pocos minutos personal de recepción le comunicó que estaba levantada la barrera y que estaba autoriza la aparición de una persona. Con una última mirada de resignación y un _"perdón Draco, sé feliz"_ Astoria desapareció de su vista y esperaba que también de su vida para siempre.

-¿Cómo te encontró? -preguntó Theo apenas la bruja estuvo fuera de su vista.

-Llegó convertida en Granger hace aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos -respondió sin rodeos- mas no sé cómo supo que nos encontramos en España.

Theo se dejó caer en el sillón y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No podemos quitarle mérito a su perseverancia -ironizó fijando sus profundos ojos azules en los grises de su amigo- obviamente no caíste ¿por qué?

Draco bufó molesto; con su sagacidad habitual Theo ya había realizado las suposiciones correctas. ¡Maldita serpiente!

-Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para qué preguntas, idiota?

-Vamos hermano... son sólo unas pocas palabras, la aceptación es un paso al triunfo -lo picó, pero su amigo guardó un mudo silencio retándolo a su vez con la mirada. Sin embargo, como buena serpiente no le quitó los ojos de encima y así pasaron sus buenos segundos.

-¡Me di cuenta que no era Granger! ¿está bien esa respuesta para tí? -respondió enojado por verse expuesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo qué? -preguntó de vuelta el platino.

-Cuanto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta que no era la verdadera Granger -insistió Theo.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer con elegancia en uno de los sillones individuales.

-Dos minutos -aceptó después de unos momentos, percatándose que el momento exacto fue cuando lo tocó- usar un cuerpo y que la percha te quede son cosas muy distintas, creo que Astoria lo aprendió de la peor manera.

-¿Sabes que sólo un hombre muy enamorado podría notar la diferencia, cierto? -la amplia sonrisa del castaño traslucía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú fallarías en reconocer a Lovegood? -lo picó ahora Draco.

-Tal vez me demoraría lo mismo o quizás menos que tú -dijo sin dudarlo- mi Luna es demasiado única para que cualquiera trate de hacerse pasar por ella.

-En eso tienes razón -rió Draco- quien la suplante tendría que hacer un curso intensivo de criaturas misteriosas e intervenciones ingenuas y sin filtro -aunque había burla en las palabras del rubio estas no conllevaban una ofensa en su trasfondo y su amigo lo vio así.

-Se los dije, ella es única -las facciones de Theo se suavizaron al recordar a la rubia y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Al verlo, Draco no quiso ni imaginar que ponía esa cara idiota al pensar en Granger, quería pensar que al menos guardaba la dignidad... aunque esa voz que normalmente ignoraba le dijo que estaba igual o peor que su amigo.

-¿Y entonces? -volvió a preguntar el castaño- ¿que harás con Granger?

Draco miró por dos largos minutos a Theo y este se mantuvo imperturbable esperando la respuesta. Al resolver que este no se iría sin oír lo que quería una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios pero luego su rostro se volvió serio.

-Seguiré tu consejo... voy a luchar hasta conquistarla -afirmó por fin.

-Entonces aceptas que la amas -insistió su amigo.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín que resultas ser un palo en el culo cuando te lo propones Nott! -se quejó molesto- ¡sí, la amo! ¡ya ninguna mujer me satisface porque siempre las comparo con ella! -dijo levantando la voz- ¡no quiero que nadie que no sea ella sea la madre de mis hijos y prefiero vivir los años que me restan de vida peleando y haciendo el amor con esa terca mujer a verla en los brazos de otro que sé no la amará tanto como yo! ¿feliz?

Ahora fue Theo quien lo miró por largos segundos sin mover ningún músculo de la cara hasta que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No necesitas gritar pero sí... me haces muy feliz y estaré velando para que no te retractes -aseguró colocándose de pie. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta golpeó afectuosamente el hombro de su amigo- llegó nuestra hora hermano, nos merecemos ser feliz sin importar a quién le moleste... y por encima de quién tengamos que pasar si somos correspondidos.

Draco sonrió de vuelta y su pecho se llenó de calidez y confianza, su momento había llegado y tendría que prepararse para una dura batalla, pero cualquier herida valdría la pena si al final podía tener a toda su familia como debía ser: con él.

-Gracias Theo -el castaño que estaba por abrir la puerta se volteó y le sonrió con afecto, sabía que su amigo le agradecía el haber insistido y obligarlo a aceptar la verdad. Tras una inclinación de cabeza abandonó la habitación.

Draco inconscientemente acarició su pulsera y se dirigió a la cama dispuesto a dormir. Mañana comenzaba el principio de su vida y que Granger se prepare porque sería la primera y única mujer en conocer cómo podría llegar a ser de perseverante un Malfoy cuando estaba enamorado.

* * *

-Mamá ¿cuándo llegará papá? -preguntó una vez más Antares, mirando ansiosa la chimenea.

Hermione suspiró. Desde que se levantaron hace un par de horas era lo único que preguntaban los niños después de recibir la llamada matutina de su padre avisándoles que regresaba durante la tarde-noche de hoy. Sin embargo y a pesar que Draco, hasta el momento, jamás había fallado en una promesa hecha a los niños, ella era muy consciente que en temas de negocios a última hora cualquier inconveniente podría surgir, bastaba una palabra mal dicha en un momento inoportuno, un estado de ánimo voluble, un cambio de intereses y todos los acuerdos y avances de meses o años podrían irse al carajo o posponer reuniones por horas o días. Los negocios conllevan muchos intereses, vanidades, egos y juegos de poder. Los cargos directivos a veces suelen infravalorarse pensando que todo está a su favor y es sólo hacer acto de presencia, pero para Draco y sus amigos esto iba mucho más allá de ganar dinero, era utilizar su inteligencia para volver a recuperar su posición social bajo una nueva mirada, no ligada a su familia, no ligada a su pasado, sino simplemente reposicionarse en la sociedad mágica por ellos mismos... y también, internamente lo intuía, para que el camino que deban recorrer sus hijos sea menos pesado al cargar con el apellido Malfoy, Nott, Zabini y Parkinson. Sabía mejor que nadie que volverían desgastados y que durante estas semanas de reuniones deben haber sido sometidos a escrutinios, cuestionamientos y afrentas; también sabía que a pesar de ser rechazados de igual forma les ofrecerían ofertas de enlaces que permitan sumar fortunas, como haciéndoles un favor al obviar su pasado y participación en la guerra porque su dinero era más que suficiente para tenerles la "consideración" de incorporarlos a sus hipócritas familias. Sí, ella sabía que era mejor preparar el estado de ánimo de los niños para cualquier imprevisto.

-Su padre tiene toda la intención de regresar hoy en la tarde Tari y él siempre cumple ¿cierto? -ante el asentimiento feliz de su hija le sonrió de vuelta- pero igual si algo se presentara a última hora puede que se retrase un poco...

-Él volverá hoy -dijo seguro Scorpius- mi padre nunca miente.

La confianza en su voz y la fe ciega que mostraba en Draco por un minuto asustó a Hermione e internamente rogó para que los muchachos regresaran de acuerdo al plan. Lo que ella desconocía es que a Scorpius hace mucho se le habían grabado como una cicatriz de fuego las palabras que le dijera su tío Theo cuando le prometió disculparse con su madrina por haberla llamado Lunática: "la única forma que tu padre o uno de nosotros no les cumpla una promesa es que estemos gravemente enfermos o muertos" y él le creía y sabía en su fuero interno que incluso muerto su padre vendría a ellos.

* * *

Draco deseaba lanzar una imperdonable al cretino que tenía delante de ellos por estarse dando importancia aún siendo consciente que la alianza estratégica que estaban proponiendo para modernizar el modelo de negocios era lo más adecuado para ambos grupos económicos. El hijo y futuro sucesor del Grupo Eguiguren lo sabía y fue un firme defensor del planteamiento mientras se desarrolló la reunión, pero los más ancianos eran reticentes e insistían que esperar unos años era lo recomendable. ¡Pues bien, si así lo querían no había nada más que hablar, se unirían a otra familia que estuviera dispuesta a correr el riesgo! Miró a Theo que en esos momentos prestaba atención al patriarca y por el milisegundo en el que achicó los ojos se dio cuenta que pensaba igual que él. Blaise mantenía una faceta de comprensiva cordialidad mientras Pansy tomaba nota con tranquilidad, aunque la rigidez de su cuello también acusaba lo cabreada que estaba.

Sabiendo que invertir más palabras sólo era una pérdida de tiempo realizó un escaneo visual a los presentes, gesto que Theo comprendió inmediatamente y tomó la palabra.

-Entendemos que nuestra propuesta puede parecerles demasiado innovadora para aliarse con nosotros, pero la realidad es que mientras estamos conversando siempre existirá otro mago que en estos momentos esté pensando la misma línea de negocios y no podemos detenernos y esperar el tiempo que ustedes estiman prudente -hizo una pausa para que la mesa directiva del Grupo Eguiguren procese sus palabras- agradecemos el tiempo que han dispuesto para esta reunión y esperamos que en un futuro surjan nuevos proyectos en los que podamos trabajar conjuntamente -con elegancia corrió la silla en la que se encontraba y comenzó a ponerse de pie, acto que imitaron sus amigos.

-Eso sonó como una condicionante -masculló el anciano Federico Eguiguren entrecerrando sus pardos ojos- los negocios no los llevamos así jovencito.

-Con todo respeto don Federico -intervino Blaise- Theodore nunca tuvo esa intención pero como usted sabrá en los negocios el tiempo es oro y a veces los riesgos son necesarios para liderar algunos campos menos tradicionales -su voz era segura al pronunciar cada palabra- por más que tratemos es imposible que el mundo mágico se siga manteniendo al margen sobre los avances muggles y no somos los únicos magos que hemos adaptado parte de su tecnología para complementar nuestros negocios. Como bien dijo Theo, aunque en este caso ni siquiera tenga relación a lo muggle, hoy en día nadie es dueño de la rueda y lo que ahora consideramos una idea única dejará de serlo cuando otro que esté pensando algo similar la implemente primero.

El hombre mayor llevó los dedos a su pulcra y corta barba sopesando las palabras del moreno y mirando a sus directivos para leer sus expresiones.

-Tal vez podríamos conversarlo durante la cena y reunirnos nuevamente este lunes -propuso el mago también poniéndose de pie.

-Me parece una idea excelente -apoyó Javier Eguiguren, el joven y futuro heredero, entusiasmado ante la idea que su padre cambie de parecer.

-No se diga más entonces... -comenzó don Federico pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

-Para nosotros sería un placer, pero lamentablemente nuestra partida está planeada para el término de esta reunión -su voz demostraba pesar aunque lo cierto era que ni por todos los galeones del mundo faltaría a la promesa que les hizo a los niños de regresar hoy.

-Pero no nos han dado tiempo de mostrarles nuestra hospitalidad y llevarlos a un recorrido por nuestras aras y fincas patronales -intervino presurosa Sofía Eguiguren, la hija menor de don Federico que debía tener aproximadamente unos 23 años y era la directora de Relaciones Públicas. Su mirada voló coqueta entre Theo y Draco, como no decidiendo aún quién le provocaba mayor interés. ¡Maldito Blaise que ahora había salido de la trinchera al siempre mantenerse posesivamente junto a Pansy, gritando su relación aún sin tocarse!- además, mañana es domingo y nadie trabaja en fin de semana, incluso esta reunión para nosotros ha sido una excepción -insistió batiendo las largas pestañas que coronaban unos impresionantes ojos negros.

-No se trata de compromisos de negocios pero sí familiares -aseguró Draco. Observó a sus amigos para proponer que ellos se quedaran pero la breve mirada asesina que le envió Theo le dijo que no se quedaría a ser el objetivo de la española ¡por supuesto! su amigo tampoco quería que le llegaran comentarios a Lunát... a Luna que lo relacionaran con otras mujeres.

-Tal vez el dejarla para la próxima semana es una buena idea, así les da tiempo a procesar todo lo conversado y nosotros no tenemos inconvenientes en volver cuando fijen la reunión -propuso Draco, después de todo podrían viajar en traslador o por red flu.

-Entonces prepararemos una gran cena para ese día y no aceptaré un no como respuesta -señaló la joven dando por zanjado el tema.

Draco con tal de salir y no seguir retrasando su partida a Londres asintió y comenzaron las despedidas protocolares. ¡Al fin estaba libre para volver a ver a los niños y a Granger, incluso horas antes de lo previsto! Gracias a Merlín había enviado el equipaje por red flu a la villa y pagado la cuenta del hotel. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera: las tres treinta de la tarde, ahora sólo debían concurrir al Ministerio Español para realizar el regreso por traslador.

* * *

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de la castaña y los niños que se encontraban decorando un pastel de bienvenida que los gemelos insistieron en cocinar para el platino. Hermione tomó un paño y mientras se limpiaba las manos caminó hasta la puerta principal con el ceño fruncido, estaba segura que no tenía a nadie contemplado de visita porque todos sus cercanos asistirían al almuerzo que Narcisa había preparado para los recién llegados al día siguiente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta de roble se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Noah, cuyos ojos chocolate brillaban alegres mientras extendía las manos ofreciéndole un gran paquete de una famosa pastelería londinense. ¡Por supuesto, Noah no estaba informado de la agenda del platino ni mucho menos que llegaría hoy!

-¡Noah, que sorpresa! -lo saludó recibiendo el paquete mientras una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- pero ¿qué te trae por acá un día sábado? ¡y no me digas que estaba en tu ruta porque vives en el centro de la ciudad!

-Pues esta vez sí te equivocas bonita -respondió aún sonriente- vine a visitar a unos amigos que viven a pocas cuadras y pensé que tal vez tú y los niños deseen acompañarnos a la cena.

Hermione frunció el ceño, si la invitación de Noah era para la cena había llegado con varias horas de anticipación porque ellos aún ni siquiera almorzaban y ya estaba bastante retrasada con la merienda en realidad. De hecho aún no eran las dos de la tarde.

-Está bien llegar un poco antes pero creo que eso aplica a unos minutos y no a horas -lo picó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

-La verdad es que pensé que además de la cena tal vez tú y los niños quisieran almorzar conmigo si no lo han hecho aún -le dijo tentativamente mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero negro a la vez que observaba el pequeño recibidor de la casa- no sé, tal vez después ir a un parque o a patinar -propuso un poco nervioso.

-Siendo honesta tengo que reconocer que aún no hemos almorzado -respondió emprendiendo rumbo hacia la cocina y haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera- los niños se empeñaron en hacer un pastel para Malfoy que llega hoy, por lo que veo difícil que quieran poner un pie fuera de la casa -murmuró disculpándose por lo bajo para evitar que los niños la oyeran.

La sonrisa alegre de Noah se esfumó por unos segundos y la recompuso cuando ingresó a la cocina y se enfrentó a los gemelos. Ambos se encontraban arrodillados juntos en la mesa y en esos momentos colocaban unas figuras de flores y dragones de azúcar a un pastel de chocolate en cuyo centro destacaba una pulcra escritura que citaba "Bienvenido Papá", que infirió escribió la castaña. Ambas cabezas platinas giraron cuando sintieron sus pasos y aunque Antares sólo lo miró extrañada el rostro de Scorpius se volvió serio, claramente molesto por ver a otro hombre que no fuera su padre en la casa. Hermione, notando el cambio de humor de los niños, se acercó a ellos y los instó a conservar los modales y saludar al invitado.

-¡Niños! Noah ha venido a invitarnos a almorzar y tal vez después visitar el parque o patinar juntos ¿qué les parece? -les preguntó, tal vez sí se entusiasmaban con el panorama.

-¡Pero papá llega hoy! -protestó Antares- ¿y si vuelve más temprano y no nos encuentra? No, no y no -dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos a la altura del pecho, como si de esta forma hubiera dado por zanjado el tema.

-Ya les dije que lo más probable es que regrese por la noche -insistió la castaña, después de todo Noah se había tomado la molestia de ir a invitarlos y le parecía de mala educación despacharlo sabiendo que había llegado más temprano sólo por estar con ellos. Aunque reconocía que aceptar la invitación también podría darle un significado distinto a la salida y apreciaba lo suficientemente al trigueño como crearle falsas expectativas.

-Mamá, prefiero esperarlo en casa ¿por favor? -pidió Scorpius intentando una estrategia diferente a la de su hermana- podemos preparar pasta para el almuerzo, sabes que nos encanta.

Hermione miró el rostro suplicante de su hijo y el desafiante de su hija, no pudiendo evitar un suspiro de resignación. Al menos había tratado y siempre estuvo consciente que los niños hoy sólo se dedicarían a esperar a su padre... y ella también, sólo que la invitación de Noah había sido la excusa perfecta para distraerse y no acabarse las uñas hasta que Draco apareciera. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! no podía creer que en quince días había pasado por tantas emociones hasta decidirse a luchar por él, aunque no negaba que estaba terriblemente asustada ¿él la habría extrañado siquiera un poco? esperaba que al menos una décima parte de lo que significó su ausencia para ella.

-Está bien, comamos en casa -aceptó volviéndose hacia su invitado- y no aceptaré una negativa como respuesta, tú almorzarás con nosotros hasta que llegue la hora de tu reunión.

-Te aceptaré el almuerzo pero me iré antes, mis amigos no tendrán problemas con que me adelante y les dé una mano con la barbacoa -accedió Noah.

-Como quieras -la verdad es que tampoco encontraba necesidad de retenerlo- ¿terminaron de decorar el pastel? -preguntó a los niños y ante su afirmación lo puso en la heladera para luego comenzar a recolectar los ingredientes que utilizaría para la pasta.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? -preguntó el trigueño sacándose la cazadora y doblando las mangas de su camisa gris claro brillante que Hermione no pudo evitar comparar con los ojos de Draco.

-Puedes poner la mesa si gustas -respondió girándose hacia el lavaplatos donde comenzó a lavar los tomates que utilizaría para la salsa- los platos están en ese estante y los servicios también -dijo apuntando con barbilla y labios unas puertas próximas a ella- niños ayúdenle a Noah por favor y luego se van a lavar las manos.

Los gemelos asintieron aunque se lanzaban cortas miradas entre ellos y luego al invitado, como dándole a entender que se encontraba invadiendo un santuario que no le pertenecía. Hermione pensó que su comportamiento obedecía a celos y al hecho que ningún otro hombre que no sea parte de la familia o sus amigos magos había pisado la casa antes, por lo tanto, el que Noah estuviera allí en una actitud distendida y tratando de entablar una conversación amena con ellos debía descolocarlos. Decidió dejarlos ser y se concentró en la comida, al menos esto no le llevaría mucho tiempo y rezó para que el comportamiento de sus hijos no la dejara en vergüenza.

Treinta minutos después todos pasaban a la mesa y cuando Noah hizo el intento de ocupar el puesto que anteriormente había usado Draco, Scorpius se levantó de un salto y le ofreció el suyo.

-Ese es el puesto de mi papá y sólo lo puede ocupar un Malfoy -le explicó, sorprendiendo a Hermione quién lo miró con asombro. Está bien, ahora ella se sentía incómoda con la presencia de Noah, más que nada por su actitud de sus hijos pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar pasar ese tipo de comportamiento. Lo iba a comenzar a reprender cuando el trigueño habló primero.

-Bueno, pues me siento bastante honrado que me cedas tu puesto Scor -se acomodó en la silla y lo miró a la cara- me has hecho el honor de quedar entre dos mujeres muy hermosas.

Si pensó que su comentario le caería bien al chico se equivocó rotundamente, Scorpius bufó molesto, se concentró en su plato y durante lo que restó de almuerzo sólo respondió con monosílabos. Noah suspiró y decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Scor, no soy tu enemigo ni pretendo ocupar el lugar de tu padre -dijo dejando a un lado su tenedor para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- con tu madre nos conocemos incluso antes que ustedes nacieran, somos amigos así como lo son Blaise y Theodore e imagino que también otras personas de su colegio y no creo que ellos te causen desconfianza.

Scorpius lo observó dándole la razón, sin embargo notaba el interés que el hombre tenía en su madre.

-Sí, pero a ellos no les gusta mamá y a ti sí.

El comentario tan directo hizo que la castaña se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo y mirara contrariada a Noah. El trigueño por su parte sonrió comprensivo ante los celos de Scorpius, admirando su perspicacia ya que pensó que estaba siendo muy discreto en su comportamiento. Definitivamente este niño llegaría tan o más lejos que su propio padre y eso ya era decir mucho. Sus ojos chocolate viajaron a Antares que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando pacientemente su respuesta y no atosigándolo a preguntas como haría una niña de su edad. Inhaló profundamente para ganar tiempo y darles una respuesta que les satisfaga y así poder acercarse a ellos como deseaba. Le parecían unos niños increíbles, un poco mimados sí, pero bastantes maduros e inteligentes para su edad. Antes no habría dudado en decir que su inteligencia provenía de su madre, pero ahora sabía que en su genética completa estaba el no tener un pelo de tontos.

-Tu madre y yo sólo somos amigos en estos momentos -les aseguró- y a ustedes los encuentro unos niños inteligentes y encantadores, cualquier hombre se sentiría encantado de estar cerca de ustedes tres -les guiñó un ojo y continuó comiendo- ¡puedo asegurar que esta es una de las mejores pastas que he comido Hermione! -la alabó cambiando de tema- parece que es la comida favorita de los tres -agregó.

-Amamos la pasta -intervino la castaña antes que sus hijos- de todas las clases existentes y las por invertar ¿cierto niños? -una risa se escapó de sus labios cuando ambos afirmaron y Tari se manchó la punta de la nariz con la salsa de tomate. Estiró la mano para limpiarla con su servilleta mientras Scorpius se manchaba al sorber los espaguetis sonoramente acercándose luego para que también lo limpie. Los tres se rieron de la broma y Noah se les unió.

Desde ese momento todo pareció fluir y el ambiente mejoró notablemente. Comieron el tronco de castañas con cobertura de chocolate que el trigueño había llevado y para evitar nuevos conflictos dejó de lado los términos afectuosos y acercarse mucho a la chica. Para conocerlos mejor les hizo preguntas sobre lo que les gustaba y los gemelos se fueron soltando poco a poco; le contaron que les gustaba patinar, los deportes, describieron su colegio y lo que más les gustaba de asistir a él pero curiosamente nunca hicieron alusión a sus entretenciones con sus progenitores ni sus amigos. _"Raro"_ , no pudo evitar pensar, cuando inició la conversación era para interiorizarse qué es lo que hacían con Draco para divertirse y qué es lo que habían aprendido de él, después de todo los hijos siempre siguen el camino de sus padres a esta edad.

-¿Y con su padre que hacen para divertirse? -fue una pregunta inocente pero de inmediato notó a los tres ponerse serios y a la castaña dirigirles una silenciosa mirada ¿había dicho algo mal?

-Papá es muy entretenido y muy bueno en... -Antares se detuvo. El amigo de su mamá era muggle y no podía decirle que para ella su papá era el mejor mago que había conocido, que les enseñaba a volar, les contaba los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, a controlar su magia para evitar que los descubran y otras cosas más que ni se imaginaba.

-Es bueno para patinar y en muuuuuchas otras cosas -dijo rápidamente Scorpius cuando su hermana guardó silencio- también disfrutamos las películas y salir de paseo.

-¿Alguien quiere más postre? -se apresuró a preguntar Hermione y ante la negativa de todos se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar los trastes de la mesa- niños, vayan a lavarse la cara, manos y dientes, por favor, no queremos que nos salgan caries ¿cierto?

Gracias a Merlín corrieron a cumplir su orden de inmediato y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando oyó la carcajada de Noah.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Lo de las caries, parece que una mujer se convierte en madre y esa será su frase constante después de cada comida.

Hermione se sumó a su risa y le tiró al pecho el mantel de cocina que tenía en las manos.

-Soy hija de dentistas ¿recuerdas? está en mis genes -le recordó mientras se volteaba al lavaplatos y comenzaba a lavar la loza. Detestaba dejar todo sucio, de no estar el chico lo hubiera hecho con magia, pero también disfrutaba hacer esa tarea al método muggle, no existía nada peor peor para ella que dejarlo para después.

Noah se recostó en la mesa observándola mientras terminaba de ordenar. Era una chica muy prolija en todo lo que hacía, dedicaba la misma atención a cada plato y cubierto en el lavado y enjuagado, como si fuera una fórmula correctamente aprendida. Era una de las cosas que les gustaba de ella, lo cauta y meticulosa que era para todo, no se la imaginaba corriendo riesgos innecesarios ni quebrantando reglas. Cuando ella se volteó sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron cautivas por varios segundos o minutos, no podría decirlo, esos pozos mieles lo fascinaban. ¿Qué sucedería si la besaba como tanto había soñado? ¿lo rechazaría? Comenzó a enderezarse con la firme intención de saber de una vez por todas cuál sería su reacción cuando los pasos de los niños llamaron su atención y la de Hermione. Tal vez fue mejor así, pensó, hubiera sido fatal que los gemelos lo hubieran sorprendido tratando de besar a su madre.

-Creo que es hora que me retire, ya les he robado mucho de su tiempo -dijo con voz firme pero internamente sin ganas de marcharse.

Hermione miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se percató que eran las cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo había volado y su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente al ser consciente que cada vez se acercaba más la hora en que llegaría Draco.

-Tu presencia ayudó a calmar la ansiedad de los niños, llevan quince días sin ver a Draco y lo extrañan profundamente, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados desde que se conocieron -explicó la castaña.

-¿Y tú? ¿también lo extrañas? -no pudo evitar preguntar. El fuerte rubor de sus mejillas y la mirada nerviosa a sus manos le dio la respuesta que sus labios no pronunciaron- creo que es mejor que me retire.

En ese momento los niños hicieron aparición y se ganaron junto a su madre. Scorpius le estiró la mano a modo de despedida y Tari se acercó para recibir un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente se perdieron por una de las puertas y ambos adultos escucharon desde allí sus risas.

-Te acompaño a la salida -ofreció la chica y lo precedió hacia la puerta principal.

Afuera el viento invernal de fines de febrero soplaba helado haciendo juego con las negras nubes cargadas de lluvia que no dudaba caería en la noche. Aunque Hermione no se había puesto nada abrigador para salir, estimó educado acompañarlo hasta su auto, estacionado frente a su jardín, el mismo lugar que había utilizado Draco cuando fue a recogerla para ir a Eastbourne. Los recuerdos la inundaron y movió la cabeza para ahuyentarlos. No se dio cuenta que Noah se paró de golpe a mitad del corto trayecto golpeándose contra su cuerpo y perdiendo el equilibrio. El trigueño estiró los brazos evitando su inminente caída y una vez que la hubo estabilizado mantuvo firmemente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Lo sabes verdad? -preguntó mirándola fijamente- ¿sabes lo mucho que me gustas bonita? -una de sus manos viajó para tocar su mejilla y se deleitó con la suavidad de su cremosa piel.

-Noah yo... -comenzó a hablar nerviosamente, tratando sutilmente de alejar su mejilla de su mano.

-Sé que sientes algo por Malfoy -afirmó acortando la distancia entre ellos y tomándola de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y que siga evitando su mirada- pero también sé que no hay nada entre ustedes además de los niños ¿acaso no tengo la más mínima oportunidad?

-Eres un buen amigo, Noah... -comenzó Hermione pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-¿Me has dado siquiera la oportunidad? -su voz era suave, amable y sus cálidas manos rodearon su rostro.

Hermione sabía que iba a besarla y no lo evitó. Se lo debía a ambos, clarificar cualquier duda que tenían sobre un futuro juntos. Sabía que amaba a Draco y había tomado la decisión de conquistarlo, pero antes necesitaba cerciorarse que efectivamente no podría llegar a sentir nada con el trigueño u otro hombre y cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos en un dulce y cálido beso lo comprobó. Llevó sus manos a su cadera mientras él le seguía sosteniendo el rostro, pero cuando los segundos transcurrieron no había mariposas ni fuegos artificiales ni su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, mucho menos que su cuerpo se incendiaria ante el contacto con el del chico; simplemente no era Draco. Comenzó a retroceder y Noah comprendió el mensaje.

-¿Realmente no tengo oportunidad? -preguntó una vez más.

-Lo siento -respondió Hermione con voz quebrada- es sólo que yo... yo amo a Draco. Sé desde cuándo lo hago pero aún así, cuando miro hacia atrás desde los once años ese hurón albino siempre ha estado presente en mi vida -sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Draco le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio y con ello se convirtió en una de las personas a la que dedicó la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y peleas; que irónico, de niña lo detestaba por prejuicioso y snob y ahora lo amaba- eres un hombre maravilloso pero yo no soy la mujer para ti, mereces a alguien que te ame sólo a ti -llevó una mano a su mejilla cuadrada y no se opuso cuando Noah la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes -lo oyó decir apretando más sus brazos a su alrededor.

-Lo siento -repitió- sé que debes odiarme y aunque entendería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros egoístamente no deseo perder tu amistad -confesó con un sollozo.

Los fuertes brazos la soltaron suavemente y la alejaron unos centímetros para verla. Tiernamente le limpió una lágrima que escapó sin permiso de los pozos mieles haciendo un húmedo recorrido por su mejilla y suspiró.

-Dame tiempo ¿si? no es fácil ser rechazado y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado -intentó sonreír- pero te prometo que no me alejaré ¿quién sabe y ese hurón albino, como tú lo llamas, comete un error y me queda el camino libre? -le guiñó un ojo y al ver su intento de protestar le puso un dedo en los labios- no digas nada, aún tenemos un informe que exponer así que nos seguiremos viendo -se acercó nuevamente y depositó un beso en su frente- nos vemos en el transcurso de la semana -y tras una despedida de mano al aire se dirigió a la puerta del conductor de su coche.

Hermione lo observó partir hasta que su automóvil se perdió al doblar una de las esquinas tres cuadras más allá. No pudo evitar sentir pena y remordimiento por el trigueño, era un gran hombre pero no era a quien ella amaba y le dolía lastimarlo con su rechazo. Respiró profundamente para infundirse calma y evitar así la curiosidad de los niños, su cuerpo reaccionó al frío viento y se giró para emprender el camino a casa enterrando el rostro en el cuello para paliarlo. A sólo dos metros de la puerta levantó la mirada y su cuerpo se congeló, esta vez no por el frío sino por la la mirada helada de Draco que la observaba junto a la puerta que conservaba entre abierta para ella. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y con horror se percató que desde aquella posición sumado a la curva que hacía el sendero hacia el lugar donde Noah había estacionado, le permitió al platino tener una completa vista del beso y abrazo compartido con el trigueño. Si antes pensó que conquistarlo era difícil ahora se percataba que la distancia había aumentado a miles de galaxias.

-Draco, ya estás aquí -lo saludó tontamente, no sabía qué decir ni cómo explicar lo sucedido con Noah. Tal vez si contaba con suerte el platino no había visto nada. Sin embargo, al observar su postura tensa, la rigidez de su mandíbula y los ojos grises que la miraban acusadores supo no que no había sido así- ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

-Hola Granger -la saludó con frialdad- bonito espectáculo -y sin dar tiempo a otra palabra se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

* * *

 _Hola a todas. Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero realmente he estado muy ocupada y no lo había podido retomar, pero abandonarlo jamás. Aún en los pocos tiempos muertos fui avanzando de a poco. He leído cada uno de sus reviews y agradezco enormemente su interés y su paciencia, si no había sacado una explicación para todas lo lamento, pero sé lo decepcionante que es una publicación que uno cree es un capítulo y resulta no serlo, por ello no me había pronunciado y porque honestamente tampoco sabía cuando podría publicar. Sé que muchas de ustedes odian a Astoria pero no podía escribir un fic en el que la presentara como una fuluna por gusto y de acuerdo a los libros, me quise apegar a la presión a la que eran sometidos los jóvenes sangre pura con los matrimonios arreglados. De hecho, coincidentemente he leído muchas noticias internacionales de matrimonios forzados de menores de edad en nuestra propia época, donde los pobres chicos no tienen opción de chistar y eso me convencía que el argumento de Pansy de insistir con alguien que al menos considera su amigo era suficientemente válido para luchar por Draco, aunque equivocadamente. En cuanto al beso de Noah y Hermione no sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero creo que incluso a pesar de la certeza de sus sentimientos necesitaba corroborar que no podía sentir lo mismo con otro hombre, después de todo Draco ha sido el hombre que más ha besado en su vida y con el único que ha estado sexualmente. Pero qué se le va a hacer, donde el corazón manda la mente no tiene mucho que hacer, sorry por Noah. Espero no demorar tanto con el próximo capítulo y que este llene al menos parte de sus expectativas. Un abrazo enorme._

 _Sabina_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Valemos la pena**_

Draco estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Estaba furioso con Callaghan y con ella por ese beso compartido pero más aún consigo mismo por haberse marchado tanto tiempo dándoles la oportunidad de acercarse, por haber sido tan necio y por negarse por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos por la castaña. Cuando aterrizó en la chimenea de Granger su corazón prácticamente explotó de alegría cuando al salir fue recibido por los niños que se arrojaron a sus brazos dándole besos y abrazos a la vez que le decían lo mucho que lo habían extrañado. Él devolvió todos los gestos de cariño, aspiró el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos y perfume y disfrutó sentir el calor físico y emocional que le transmitían sus pequeños cuerpos. ¡Por Merlín, cómo los había extrañado! se hizo la promesa de evitar ausentarse por tiempo prolongado y si tenía que hacerlo al infierno con el colegio, los llevaría con él. Inmediatamente recorrió con la mirada la sala esperando ver a Hermione, pero grande fue su desilusión al no encontrarla. Como si Scorpius le hubiera leído el pensamiento se adelantó a informarle.

-Mamá fue a despedir a tío Noah que hoy almorzó con nosotros- sus inocentes palabras fueron un detonante que lograron ponerlo alerta.

Sacó una de las bolsas con hechizo de extensión indetectable en la que les traía parte de sus regalos y se los entregó para que los vieran mientras tanto, asegurándose de esta forma que no lo siguieran. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no se equivocó. Cuando cruzó la puerta se detuvo y miró a su alrededor divisando a Callaghan unos diez metros más allá, en la acera junto a su coche, justo cuando agarraba por los hombros a Granger para evitar que cayera. Lo vio cambiar su expresión y lamentó no contar con las famosas orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley porque debido a la distancia no tenía cómo saber lo que estaban hablando. A medida que lo vio inclinar la cabeza quiso hacer notar su presencia pero se detuvo al comprender que no podía hacerlo ¿cómo justificaría al trigueño el haber llegado a la casa en el lapsus que él recién la había abandonado y sin hacerlo en taxi o automóvil? ¡Maldito sea y se lo llevaran los dementores!. Lo peor fue presenciar en cámara lenta cómo se acercaba a Granger y esta se dejaba besar ¿acaso la había perdido? No, no podía ser, no lo aceptaba... tal vez su rival haya ganado terreno pero él no se rendiría sin luchar, simplemente era demasiado egoísta para sacrificar su felicidad y dejarla ir sin dar pelea. Se obligó a observar sus posturas y gestos, no era mucho lo que podía concluir a esa distancia por lo que cuando se percató que Callaghan se marchaba se ubicó junto a la puerta para esperarla. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces tratando de retomar la calma, no quería cometer una idiotez que la empujara aún más a los brazos del trigueño; sin embargo, cuando ella lo vio y comenzó a tartamudear no pudo evitar las palabras celosas que arrancaron de sus labios.

-Hola Granger, bonito espectáculo -quiso lanzarse un avada kedavra cuando terminó la oración. _"Contrólate Malfoy o la seguirás cagando"_ se ordenó al notar cómo se tensaba y su rostro adoptó una expresión herida. Cuando ella se recuperó y endureció sus facciones supo que tenía que arreglar pronto la situación si no quería que toda su determinación se fuera al carajo. Había vuelto para conquistarla y lo estaba haciendo todo mal, no podía darse el lujo de ser vencido por su propia estupidez así que cuando pasó a su lado la detuvo con suave firmeza y esperó uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos hasta que levantó el rostro y sus pozos mieles se posaron en los suyos- lo siento Granger, estuve fuera de lugar -su expresión descolocada lo puso nervioso y se llevó las manos al cabello para acomodarlo- sólo me sorprendió enterarme de esta manera sobre tu relación con Callaghan -como la serpiente manipuladora que era escogió las palabras precisas que le permitieran esclarecer el terreno que estaba pisando para rediseñar su estrategia de cortejo.

Hermione por su parte no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y su delicioso perfume a madera almizclada con toques a pimienta y yerba buena inundó todos sus sentidos, sino fuera porque se había puesto alerta ante su actitud hostil y sus frías palabras no hubiera escuchado sus disculpas. Y allí cayó en la cuenta ¡Se estaba disculpando! esperaba un ataque frontal aprovechando que los niños no se encontraban cerca para increparla pero nunca una disculpa ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿acaso en este tiempo lejos había conocido a alguien y por eso nada de lo que ella hiciera tenía alguna importancia para él? ¿Debía retroceder? No, se había prometido luchar y se juró no acobardarse, no perdería sin dar batalla y aclarar esta situación era el primer paso, le creyera él o no. Uno de los dos al menos debía mostrar algo de honestidad y dar el paso.

-Me creas o no ese beso que presenciaste es lo más cerca que he estado emocionalmente de Noah y aunque me pidió una oportunidad no pude dársela -dijo forzándose a no bajar la mirada ante la intensidad de los orbes plata y dar credibilidad a sus palabras. Lo observó achicar los ojos que no abandonaron su rostro, registrando cada gesto, cada detalle.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz suave.

-Porque sólo es un buen amigo y no quiero lastimarlo- observó cómo tras sus palabras un nuevo cambio se produjo en su endiabladamente atractivo rostro: sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Draco estaba tan feliz que hubiera bailado un vals con McGonagal y Trelawney de cada mano, para luego seguir con la profesora Sprout. Al aclarar ese beso Hermione también le había dicho sin querer que nada había sucedido con Callaghan en el viaje a Brasil ni durante estos quince días. Aunque este pensamiento lo estuvo molestando desde navidad no podía ser tan hipócrita de exigirle abstinencia si él la había cagado follándose a unas cuantas muggles y brujas durante estos meses tratando de olvidarla, llevándolo a aceptar que había perdido ese derecho de exclusividad. Pero ahora se sentía eufórico al saber que seguía siendo sólo su mujer, que nadie la había tocado como lo ha hecho él. Se sentía estúpido, incluso cursi ante este pensamiento porque para él la virginidad de las mujeres que llegaban a su lecho nunca había sido relevante y no las definía a sus ojos, de hecho las rehuía porque las consideraba un problema, pero en el caso de Granger no, incluso antes de poseerla extrañamente había valorado su primera vez y lo seguía haciendo hasta ahora. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar sus emociones, abalanzarse sobre ella, besarla y abrazarla como tanto deseaba porque el hecho que no amara a Callaghan no significaba que lo amara a él. _"Sé cauto Malfoy, no te aceleres"_ , se dijo. Esta vez lo haría bien, la cortejaría, enamoraría y le pondría un anillo matrimonial en su dedo anular izquierdo para que nunca pueda huir de él.

-Aunque no tengo un giratiempos para rectificar mi saludo anterior creo que al menos puedo tener la oportunidad de repetirlo correctamente -nuevamente volvió a sorprenderla cuando descendió lentamente hasta posar sus labios en su mejilla y depositar un cálido y casto beso- hola Granger, he vuelto a casa -su aliento cálido golpeó su oreja y comienzo del cuello antes de volver a toda su altura y observar su reacción desde su metro noventa y tres. ¡Merlín, era tan naturalmente hermosa y su olor...! la extrañó tanto como a los niños. Justamente los gritos y risas alegres de los gemelos lo sacó de su contemplación llamando la atención de ambos, desviando la mirada en esa dirección- ¡vamos con nuestros hijos antes que hagan algún destrozo! -la apuró cerrando la puerta y colocando su mano en su espalda baja para guiarla donde se encontraban.

* * *

El corazón de Hermione bombeaba a mil por hora, estaba segura que si no se calmaba tendría un colapso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? aún podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Draco en su mejilla y el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando su aliento mentolado golpeó su oído. En el corto recorrido que había hecho del recibidor a la sala su mano se había mantenido firme y posesivamente en su espalda baja, próxima a su cuerpo aunque estos nunca llegaron a tocarse. Cualquier divagación que tenía contemplada al respecto desapareció cuando vio la cantidad de regalos que los niños tenían desperdigados por el suelo; cada uno tenía al menos ocho de distintos tamaños.

-¡Malfoy, esto es una locura! ¿cómo se te ocurre traerle tantos regalos? ¡los terminarás malcriando! -le reprochó con enojo volteándose hacia él para enfrentarlo. Su sonrisa ladina sólo aumentó su molestia y cuando cuadró los hombros se dio cuenta que había más- ¡no... no y no! ¿acaso esos no son todos? -lo acusó echando chispas por los ojos.

-Tal vez me podría declarar culpable de eso -aceptó sacando otra bolsa con el hechizo de extensión indetectable que expandió para entregarles sus otros regalos frente a una cada vez más iracunda chica- ¡vamos, no es para tanto Granger, recorrimos nueve países estos días y habían tantas cosas para los niños que me tuve reprimir para no traerles más! -se defendió- ¡además no tienes moral, cuando fuiste a Brasil al menos le trajiste cinco a cada uno y sólo estuviste en dos lugares!

-¿Esa es tu defensa Draco Malfoy? -dijo bajando un poco el tono. ¡Maldito hurón, tenía un buen punto! a ella también le resultaba difícil medirse en comprarles cosas cuando salía de Inglaterra. Movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró, no había mucho por hacer y los niños estaban felices desenvolviendo sus regalos.

Draco sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su argumento la había hecho claudicar en su reprimenda y optó por ir a sentarse en el suelo con los niños para ayudarles a quitar los envoltorios de los que aún les faltaban por abrir. Al romper los papeles estaba disfrutando tanto como ellos.

Disimuladamente, Hermione se deleitó observando el contraste de su piel con el terno negro, la camisa azul rey y la corbata en un tono más claro que llevaba puestos, demasiado formal para una visita a los niños, como si viniera saliendo de una reunión.

-¿Pasaste por la villa a saludar a tu madre? -preguntó curiosa.

-No, apenas terminó la reunión fuimos al Ministerio Español y viajé directamente por red flu hasta acá-dijo confirmando su suposición mientras seguía con su tarea de ayudar a Antares a extraer las matrioshkas más pequeñas del envase principal- extrañaba mucho a los niños como para detenerme en otra parte y quería verlos pronto -en la última frase la miró directamente y la intensidad de sus mares plata la hizo estremecer nuevamente ¿ese último comentario también la incluía ella?

-Tú eres el mejor regalo del universo papi -dijo Antares parándose frente a él y abrazándolo por el cuello aprovechando que al estar sentado en el suelo quedaba a su altura.

-Sí -se sumó Scorpius imitando el gesto de su hermana y colgándose también a su cuello- es genial que hayas regresado, te extrañé demasiado, de aquí a la luna.

Draco cerró el abrazo alrededor de sus pequeños cuerpos y Hermione juraría que sus ojos se cristalizaron por las palabras de los niños antes de cerrarlos, al tiempo que inspiraba su olor y besaba sus cabellos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba totalmente recuperado y nuevamente mirándola fijamente por sobre los hombros de los gemelos murmuró:

-Yo también los extrañé -su voz sonó ronca y segura, provocando otra vez que su corazón latiera desbocado.

-¿No le trajiste nada a mamá? -preguntó Tari inocentemente soltándose del abrazo de su padre y volviendo a sus regalos mientras Scorpius se sentaba entre sus piernas y lo miraba por encima de su hombro para oír su respuesta.

Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa porque obviamente conocía la respuesta y de alguna manera el que no le haya dedicado un espacio para pensar en ella la hería. Iba a inventar una excusa para escapar a la cocina y recomponerse cuando el platino llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su elegante saco y extrajo otra bolsa que había mantenido aparte.

-Por supuesto que hay regalos para mamá ¿quieres dárselos? -le preguntó a Scorpius al oído provocándole cosquillas. Con un asentimiento y otras carcajadas más se puso de pie y entregó la bolsa a una estupefacta castaña que lo miraba sin poder creer que haya tenido esa consideración para con ella.

-¡Mamá... mamá! -la llamó Scor tirando del extremo de su sweater rojo vino para llamar su atención. Como en un sueño bajó su rostro para mirarlo y tomó la bolsa que le extendía- ¡mamá estás como ida! -se rió su pequeño y volvió a su posición anterior entre las piernas de su padre esperando que ella también abriera sus regalos.

-¿No los sacarás mami? -la instó Tari corriendo hacia ella y jalando nuevamente su sweater para que también se sentara en el piso, quedando las dos frente a los rubios.

-Por supuesto tesoro -le respondió aclarándose la garganta y con las mejillas rojas adentró su mano percatándose que en su interior había varios objetos. El primero que sacó era un antiguo libro de aritmancia que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando comprar pero que por falta de tiempo no lo había hecho; el segundo regalo la dejó impactada porque era un libro de runas antiguas que por la fragilidad de su empastado dedujo que era más antiguo que algunos ejemplares de otras asignaturas que se conservaban en Hogwarts, es más, no habían copias de este en particular en Inglaterra y siempre pedía a todos sus amigos que se lo buscaran cuando viajaban a lugares desconocidos ¿acaso había puesto atención a sus conversaciones cuando se reunían? y finalmente el tercero era una hermosa matrioshka tallada en abedul pero que a diferencia de la Tari, que era pintada, esta marcaba el diseño con elaborados relieves de intensos colores rojo, verde y plata. Al observarla con más detalle se pudo percatar que habían inscripciones en runas antiguas en el contorno inferior que más tarde se daría el trabajo de traducir. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por el detalle del platino porque no eran regalos al azar, alguien se había dado el trabajo de buscarlos para ella, alguien que la conocía muy bien- gracias -susurró apretando sus presentes contra su pecho.

-Fue un placer -respondió el rubio no perdiendo detalle de sus expresiones, contento de haberse decidido por lo que sabía a ella más le gustaría.

-¡Te hicimos un pastel de bienvenida! -gritó Tari poniéndose de pie y tirando de la mano a su padre para guiarlo a la cocina.

Con calma se levantó llevándose consigo a Scorpius a quien colgó de la cadera mientras el pequeño reía y se sujetaba con fuerza su saco para no resbalar, aunque la castaña sabía con certeza que el platino jamás lo dejaría caer. Al verlos su sonrisa se ensanchó pero de inmediato su corazón golpeó al pensar que ella aún no formaba parte de esos abrazos. _"Aún"_ se recordó, porque haría todo lo posible para llegar al corazón del rubio por lo que con paso decidido los siguió a la cocina.

* * *

Desde ese momento todo había transcurrido gratamente para todos. Draco saboreó y alabó el pastel, que según su apreciación era el más exquisito que había probado en su vida provocando una gran sonrisa en los niños; les contó que tuvo que defender sus galletas a capa y varita porque había sorprendido a sus amigos robándoselas cuando lo iban a buscar a su habitación, sacando carcajadas en la castaña que ya se lo imaginaba batiéndose a duelo con Blaise o Theo tratando de salvarlas. Respondió las miles de preguntas que una tras otra le hicieron los gemelos y detalló las ciudades en las que estuvo, prometiéndoles llevarlos consigo para la próxima ocasión.

La hora pareció volar y con renuencia los niños aceptaron dejar que su padre los acostara mientras Hermione ponía todo en orden en la cocina para luego continuar con la sala, al ver el deplorable estado con un hechizo limpió el desastre de envoltorios y ordenó los regalos. Pasaron los minutos y el platino no bajaba, cuando los minutos se transformaron en dos horas decidió subir a ver qué sucedía y poner orden si los gemelos se mostraban reacios a dormir; sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación esta estaba completamente en silencio y Draco yacía dormido en la cama de Scorpius con este firmemente pegado a su costado y Tari durmiendo sobre su pecho. El saco y chaleco del terno descansaban colgados en una silla junto al pequeño escritorio y se veía algo acalorado con la corbata ¿qué debía hacer? ¿lo despertaba?. Intentó quitarle a Tari de encima pero aún en sueños cerró el abrazo sobre el cuerpo de su hija impidiendo que lograra moverla un centímetro. Se veía realmente relajado, su sueño era profundo y tranquilo, por lo que con un suspiro optó por dejarlo dormir con ellos hasta que despertara por sí solo. Al observarlos a los tres sabía que en cualquier minuto alguien se movería y uno de ellos se caería, resolviendo hacer algo al respecto. Con sumo cuidado levitó la mesita de noche que había entre ambas camas, encogió la que estaba vacía y aplicó un hechizo de extensión a la estaban utilizando, poniendo especial resguardo que la ampliación fuera hacia los lados y ellos quedaran al centro; por suerte ninguno despertó. Despacio le quitó los zapatos y calcetines al rubio, hizo desaparecer la corbata y transformó su camisa y pantalón en un pijama de algodón para que durmiera más fresco. Contenta con los resultados los cubrió con el cobertor y aplicó un hechizo de temperatura ambiente para que no se acaloraran durante la noche.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sentada en la silla observándoles dormir. Era la primera vez que podía darse ese lujo, las tres cabezas platinas muy juntas y los brazos de Draco rodeando el cuerpo de sus hijos mientras sus bracitos también lo sujetaban de la ropa como para impedir que se marchara. Sus atractivas facciones transmitían una serenidad que raras veces ella observaba en su trato diario, sus labios estaban algo levantados en una sonrisa, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable y su cabello, un poco más largo que cuando partió, caía sedoso levemente cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Cuando comenzó a bostezar decidió ir a su habitación y dormir también, mañana sería un domingo ajetreado con el almuerzo programado por Narcisa. Tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó hasta los durmientes depositando un beso en la coronilla de los niños y sin detenerse a pensarlo hizo lo mismo con Draco. En el marco de la puerta les dio una última mirada y apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches mis amores -susurró al aire y cerró la puerta tras ella dirigiéndose con paso lento a su dormitorio.

Su compulsividad por el orden le impidió dormir antes de acomodar en su cómoda principal la matrioshka que le regaló Draco; junto a ella puso sus nuevos libros y se metió a la cama. Luego de acomodarse apagó la lámpara y se abrazó a la almohada pensando en las tres personas que eran el centro de su vida y que dormían plácidamente unos metros más allá. Se sintió feliz al pensar que él por primera vez estaba durmiendo en su casa y no había ido a encontrarse con nadie más. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida con satisfacción pensó que esa noche, en un sentido egoísta, él era completamente de ellos.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente el calor del cuerpo de los niños fue lo primero que sintió. Observó a su alrededor y se percató de los cambios realizados en la habitación: la cama había sido ampliada y sus ropas transformadas, no era algo que él hubiera elegido pero eran bastantes cómodas y prácticas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar que Granger lo había dejado dormir allí por primera vez y se prometió que no sería la última, aunque preferiría hacerlo en la cama de ella. Besó la coronilla de los niños y con cuidado salió de la cama para no despertarlos dirigiéndose al pasillo en busca de la castaña que imaginó que ya estaría levantada, se sentía feliz y exquisitamente descansado. Caminó descalzo por la casa pero no la encontró ni en la cocina ni en ninguna de las habitaciones del primer piso por lo que subió nuevamente parándose frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Su corazón latió violentamente cuando recordó la desnudez de su cuerpo cuando entró hecho un basilisco hace meses atrás y sonrió ante la estupidez de su comportamiento en esa oportunidad. Tocó suavemente y esperó unos segundos, resolviendo entrar cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta; ella aún dormía. Ahora que podía observarla a su antojo recorrió la silueta de su pequeño cuerpo dibujado por las mantas y atravesado en la cama, signo que no estaba acostumbrada a compartir ese espacio con nadie; sus largos rizos desparramados en la almohada le daban un aspecto salvaje y su rostro se veía tranquilo. Se acercó despacio y se sentó al borde de la cama, admirando su piel cremosa y las casi invisibles pecas de su nariz. La parte de su cuerpo que no cubrían las mantas, brazos y hombros, mostraban aquel pijama de ositos que usó cuando estuvieron en Eastbourne, arrancándole una sonrisa ante el recuerdo; esta era la tercera vez que la veía llevarlo puesto deduciendo que debía ser uno de sus favoritos. Al recorrer la habitación con placer observó la matrioshka y libros que le regaló en el centro de su cómoda, acomodados con sumo cuidado como si fueran un tesoro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver justo en la mesa de noche el reloj que se le quedó olvidado cuando cenó la noche antes de su viaje, como si todo este tiempo lo hubiera mantenido cerca de ella. Inspiró profundamente y su aroma, concentrado en la habitación, llenó sus pulmones. Inconscientemente su brazo se estiró para acariciar su rostro pero cuando estaba por rozarlo se contuvo ante el temor de despertarla, no quería tentar su suerte y que lo echara a patadas, así que optó por invocar una lapicera muggle y una hoja para escribirle una nota. Dándole una última mirada se marchó hacia la villa esperando que pronto los tres se encontraran allí con él. Aún no se marchaba y ya los extrañaba.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el regreso de Draco la tarde del sábado y todo había retomado su ritmo habitual, o al menos superficialmente, porque Hermione notaba sutiles detalles que por un lado la descolocaban pero por el otro le daban esperanzas. Para comenzar Draco estaba más accesible, lo notaba en el timbre de su voz sin indicios de rencor cuando le hablaba; si se encontraban en espacios cerrados que implicaban que sus cuerpos entren en contacto no se alejaba, muy por el contrario, el día anterior la había tomado por la cintura y pegado totalmente a él, utilizando su cuerpo como barrera cuando un numeroso grupo de personas había entrado de golpe al ascensor llenando todos los espacios y empujando para que cupieran todos. Draco sólo les había lanzado una mirada molesta pero cuando su rostro se volvió hacia ella una sonrisa juguetona escapaba de sus labios. _"Suerte la tuya pequeña que estoy aquí para que no te aplasten"_ le había dicho y en ese momento, si no la hubiera tenido firmemente sujeta y pegada a él, estaba segura que hubiera caído al piso de la pura impresión. Es más, aunque el espacio fue quedando despejado poco a poco no la soltó hasta que el ascensor se abrió en su piso, empujándola con suavidad cuando se abrieron las puertas para que saliera aún descolocada, cuando se volvió alcanzó a verlo apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared trasera de espejos con sus ojos grises fijos en ella, no tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque las puertas volvieron a cerrarse conduciéndolo al piso 26, el piso de las serpientes.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al rubio? con todos estos cambios de actitud ni siquiera había podido pensar una forma de acercarse a él que no sea utilizando a los niños, algo que rechazaba de raíz. Quería asegurarse que Draco la amara por ella, no porque era lo mejor para sus hijos. Tal vez inventar algún trabajo que lo forzara a estar con ella y sus mentes volvieran a enfrentarse en acaloradas discusiones donde ponían todo su ingenio para conducir todo a un extraordinario resultado o tal vez...

-Creo que esa rebanada ya tiene más que suficiente mermelada -lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas, provocando que soltara el pan que tenía en la mano y se volviera abruptamente hacia él.

-¡Mierda! ¡Malfoy, por Merlín! casi me matas del susto -le reprochó molesta mientras se limpiaba la mermelada que escurrió entre sus dedos y miraba el reloj de la cocina extrañada- ¿y me podrías decir qué haces en mi casa a las siete cinco de la mañana?

-Vocabulario Granger, estamos educando...

-¡Papá! -gritó contento Scorpius cuando lo vio al entrar a la cocina, arrojándose a sus brazos para que lo alzara. Como si la hubieran invocado, Antares salió de la nada y también se lanzó hacia su padre, abrazándose a su cuello y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Tras apretarlos entre sus brazos y corresponder sus muestras de afecto Draco los depositó con cuidado en el piso y volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Si no te molesta y algo de eso alcanza para mí, además de desayunar con ustedes hoy te acompañaré a dejar a los niños al colegio -indicó mientras se apoyaba en la isla observándola detalladamente- tengo entendido que desde que los cambiamos de colegio tienes que sortear más tránsito matutino y creo que es justo que también compartamos esa carga ¿no crees?

Hermione lo miró asombrada. ¿Qué se había perdido en estos días que no lograba entender nada? ¿Y lo que le estaba proponiendo ahora qué quería decir? No se trataba sólo de ir a dejar a los niños al colegio juntos, sino lo que eso proyectaba hacia los demás padres y lo que podrían malinterpretar sus colegas al verlos llegar juntos a la oficina.

-¿Por qué? -no entendía esta nueva actitud.

-¿Por qué qué? -contra preguntó.

-Es solo que...

-¡Nos llevarás al colegio también? -exclamó contento Scorpius interrumpiendo a su madre y ante el asentimiento de Draco una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- ¡genial! ¿vendrás todos los días a llevarnos?

-Si a tu madre no le incomoda... -no quería presionar tanto su suerte, sólo quería demostrarle a Hermione que podían ser una familia y que estaba dispuesto a asumir todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba la paternidad. Además, cada vez que se iba a dormir al día siguiente le parecía que los niños habían crecido en su ausencia y ya no quería seguir perdiendo momentos con ellos; quería estar siempre allí. Se automofó de sí mismo ante tales pensamientos pues cuando se incorporó al mundo muggle y escuchaba a los ejecutivos jóvenes hablar sobre "colaborar con su mujer" lo primero que pensó fue que se comportaban como elfos domésticos, pero desde que los niños comenzaron a quedarse con él y debía llevarlos al baño, ayudarlos a ponerse la ropa y hasta bañarlos, descubrió que disfrutaba de esos momentos que definitivamente los acercaban más. Le gustaba ser un padre presente, pero también quería ser un compañero presente. Así que mientras todos estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente sus ojos estaban fijos en la castaña esperando su respuesta.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Todo le parecía tan inaudito, tan irreal que estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario porque en el fondo su lógica aún no lo procesaba y llegaba a una conclusión coherente. Por suerte esa voz impetuosa que la llevaba a tomar decisiones ilógicas habló primero por ella y sin darse cuenta se vio asintiendo e indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y adivinanzas infantiles que hacía reír a los adultos. Draco ocupó el mismo puesto que la vez anterior y disfrutó el café de grano con tostadas que le sirvió la castaña mientras los niños comían cereales con frutos secos y leche. Como no, apenas terminaron la castaña los envió en tres tiempos a lavarse los dientes y bajar sus mochilas para partir al colegio.

Para Hermione fue extraño cederle el puesto de conductor a Draco en su todoterreno y el viaje se le hizo más rápido que de costumbre al irle dando directrices. En dos oportunidades Draco pasó de largo y debieron dar la vuelta a la manzana, provocando que los niños se burlaran y él se mostrara falsamente ofendido. Aunque algo en su subconsciente se lo esperaba, no pudo dejar de molestarle que cuando bajaron a los gemelos del automóvil y los llevaron a su sala de clases varias mujeres prácticamente se lo comieron con los ojos y las más audaces incluso le hicieron un guiño. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, él sólo se concentró en hablar con los niños y hacerle preguntas a ella, ignorando completamente los abiertos coqueteos de las mujeres que hacia ella sólo dirigieron miradas de envidia. ¡Y cómo no, si muchas de ellas estaban "felizmente" casadas con hombres que les doblaban la edad!. De regreso al automóvil fue la misma tónica y ya no estaba tan segura que venir a dejar a los niños con el platino fuera tan buena idea.

-¿Te molesta que haya venido? -le oyó preguntar, arrancándola de sus celos y deseos asesinos contra una morena que parecía modelo y lo miraba con descaro.

-No -se apresuró a contestar- por supuesto que no, los niños estaban felices.

Draco se detuvo y se colocó frente a ella, poniéndola inmediatamente alerta. Con lentitud alzó la mano y la llevó al ceño de la chica, haciendo círculos en ese punto hasta que las líneas de expresión se disiparon.

-Entonces cuéntame qué es lo que te molesta tanto, estás tensa -presionó.

-No me pasa nada Malfoy -respondió demasiado rápido y la astuta serpiente alzó una ceja dándole a entender que no le creía por lo que con un bufido añadió- está bien, me molesta el descaro de algunas madres, te han coqueteado descaradamente incluso con los niños presente; ya sabes lo posesiva que es Antares. Podrían tener algo de respeto al menos por ellos.

-¿Estás celosa Granger? -ahora una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no -negó de inmediato y lo rodeó para llegar hasta el automóvil, mas no alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando lo sintió tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo- ¿qué haces?

-Pues poner fin a esas miradas supuestamente lascivas que dices me envían las otras madres.

-Malfoy -su cara estaba completamente roja y su corazón acelerado- esto puede malentenderse, no somos una pareja.

 _"No aún"_ pensó Draco haciendo caso omiso de la cara de la castaña a quien continuó guiando pegada a su cuerpo y cuando llegaron al coche le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto.

-Pero como dijiste -su voz la detuvo antes que subiera- Antares es posesiva y es mejor dejar claro que no estoy disponible ¿no crees? -y guiñándole un ojo cerró la puerta para dirigirse a ocupar su puesto tras el volante, dejando nuevamente a Hermione totalmente descolocada.

El trayecto hacia la oficina fue silencioso aunque no incómodo, cada cual absorto en sus cavilaciones, planeando la mejor forma de acercarse al otro.

Hermione definitivamente no entendía qué sucedía con Draco, prácticamente le había coqueteado en el estacionamiento del colegio y ella se había quedado paralizada sin que ninguna de sus neuronas se activara de forma inteligente, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho? ¿tirarse sobre él como deseaban hacerlo las otras madres? ¿dejarle ver que estaba disponible? ¿seguir el coqueteo? Algo estaba sucediendo con el platino, su comportamiento era totalmente distinto a cuando partió impidiéndole tomar la iniciativa de una forma sutil para tantear el terreno. ¿Qué debería hacer? Fingiendo ver las calles aledañas que iban pasando lo observó de reojo. Durante el viaje a Eastbourne le había quedado claro que era un excelente conductor, seguro y con excelentes reflejos, sin duda producto de la práctica como buscador en el equipo de quiditch de su casa; como siempre iba impecablemente vestido con un terno a la medida que le sentaba maravillosamente, ese tono grafito sólo lograba que sus ojos se vieran más intensos, más profundos y sus rasgos no mostraban ni una pizca de tensión, como si disfrutara el estar compartiendo ese espacio con ella. _"Di algo inteligente"_ pensó, pero nada venía a su cabeza que no le pareciera burdo; definitivamente cuando repartieron los dones de conquista y sensualidad ella ya había emprendido la marcha. La fuerte lluvia que comenzó a azotar como un diluvio el parabrisas la sacó de sus tumultuosos pensamientos y pensó que al menos el clima era un tema neutro de conversación. Mas su intento quedó atrás cuando Draco ingresó al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de oficinas donde se encontraba Dragonet. Había pasado con él veinte minutos en los que no había sido capaz de formular ningún tema que le pareciera medianamente inteligente y ahora su tiempo se había agotado. ¡Si no se espabilaba demoraría años en siquiera dar un paso adelante!

Estaba por abrir su puesta cuando el rubio lo hizo por ella, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Hermione se ruborizó ante el gesto; en muchos aspectos se reconocía una feminista independiente, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle la caballerosidad de los Slytherins, esos pequeños detalles que el hombre moderno ya estaba perdiendo en pos de la igualdad y que de ninguna manera la hacía sentirse disminuida, sino más bien valorada, mimada e incluso protegida.

-Tengo entendido que a las diez expondrán con Callaghan los resultados del viaje a Brasil -señaló Draco mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, sacando nuevamente a Hermione de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Tienes razón! -se le había olvidado completamente que hoy era el gran día- quedó de llegar más temprano para revisar por última vez la presentación por si existe algún detalle del que no nos hayamos percatado.

Draco contuvo las ganas de bufar y hacer un comentario sarcástico. Él la conocía a la perfección y estaba seguro que ese trabajo no tenía errores y que sería perfecto al abordar absolutamente todas las aristas que requerían para comenzar la inversión; Callaghan sólo se agarró de un pretexto para pasar un tiempo con ella a solas.

-Estoy seguro que está todo perfecto -aseveró dejándola entrar primero al elevador y posicionándose a su lado al fondo del mismo. Al mirarla hacia abajo adoró el rosa que se apoderó de sus mejillas con el halago- no sé de qué te sonrojas, eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida.

-Si yo soy una ¿quiénes serían las otras? -preguntó alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y desviar el tema de ella.

-Sin que se preste a malas interpretaciones de tu parte he conocido varias mujeres que son muy inteligentes y que ocupan distintas cargos y profesiones -reconoció- curiosamente más en el mundo muggle que en el mágico... ya sabes lo fuerte que es aún el machismo allí lo que impide que las mujeres, sobre todo las sangre pura, puedan brillar con luz propia -sonrió por la sorpresa que tenía dibujada la castaña en el rostro- aunque no lo creas me molesta que se piense que una mujer bella no es inteligente, eso hablaría mal de nosotros los hombres que nos acercamos a ellas ¿no crees?

-Y de las mujeres que sí conozco ¿cuáles según tú serían inteligentes?

-Mi madre, por supuesto, Pansy y aunque me duela aceptarlo Luna Lovegood -Draco se vio a sí mismo perplejo de haber mencionado a la rubia en su lista.

-¿Hablas en serio con respecto a Luna? -preguntó la castaña porque nunca imaginó que pudiera pensar así de ella.

-Curiosamente sí. Tiene una forma extraña de ver el mundo, incluso es altamente intuitiva y cuando se trata de descolocar a alguien con sus argumentos incluso te supera -recordó lo ocurrido en Rusia sin contar que sin siquiera proponérselo tiene en su mano el corazón de Theo. Pero eso era algo que aún no podía contar a la castaña- ¡ah! y la más reciente es nuestra princesa -se sumó a la risa de ella cuando mencionó a Antares- ¡vamos Granger! sólo tiene seis años pero a veces creo que es más inteligente que nosotros dos juntos, igual que Scorpius.

-El amor de padre te ciega -lo contradijo sólo por molestarlo, porque concordaba totalmente con él.

-Absolutamente no, soy totalmente objetivo en este caso -insistió- además que nuestros hijos sean perfectos es sólo un bono adicional.

-Ves, estás siendo imparcial -lo volvió a picar, le encantaba el orgullo que destilaba su voz cuando hablaba de los niños.

Lo que no consideró fue que él se posicionara frente a ella y pusiera ambas manos a la altura de su rostro para inmovilizarla.

-Granger lee bien mis labios -dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para que pudiera hacer lo que pedía- nuestros hijos son P.E.R.F.E.C.T.O.S -remarcó cada letra haciendo llegar su aliento mentolado a los labios de ella y provocando que inconsciente los entreabriera para atrapar su calidez. Su voz sonó ronca cuando agregó- no habrá en este mundo ni el mágico seres más perfectos que nuestros hijos -remarcó.

La vio asentir y sonrió satisfecho, pero cuando ella mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior lo dominaron las ganas de besarla y mandó la idea de ir con calma al carajo. Necesitaba sus besos tanto como respirar. No alcanzó siquiera acercarse a su boca cuando un carraspeo llamó su atención a sus espaldas.

-Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que están a punto de tener la escena de 50 Sombras de Grey en el elevador.

Hermione y Draco se volvieron para mirar a Graham que los observaba con burla mientras se situaba junto a ellos y más personas ingresaron tras él. No se habían percatado el momento en el que el elevador se había detenido en el primer piso ni mucho menos cuando las puertas se abrieron. Draco no sabía de bendecir o maldecir la interrupción. A regañadientes se alejó de la castaña y se ubicó junto a ella apoyando la espalda contra la pared en forma despreocupada.

-¿Así que hoy es el gran día enana? -la pregunta era más que nada para rellenar el silencio pues había notado el aire un poco tenso entre su prima y el blondo, aunque debía reconocer que más bien era una tensión sexual. Había sido él quien había propuesto el día de hoy para llevar a cabo la reunión, se estaban retrasando demasiado y eso los podía llevar a perder el negocio- te entregaré un detalle de la presentación al final de la tarde para resolver si partimos con la inversión pronto -dijo mirando a Draco.

-No será necesario -denegó el platino- pienso asistir así que resérvame un puesto.

Cualquier pregunta que hubieran podido realizar los primos se vio interrumpida cuando Draco les indicó con su mano que habían llegado a su piso. Graham quiso preguntarle qué sucedía porque hasta donde él sabía, hasta antes del viaje del platino, sólo recibiría los reportes con las observaciones pero no participaría de la reunión. Y ahora no sólo cambiaba de opinión sobre su asistencia sino que también se mantenía casi rozando el cuerpo de su prima, algo que había evitado constantemente desde que supo de la existencia de los niños ¿qué había cambiado? Cuando ambos vieron cerrarse las puertas en el piso veinticinco quedó mirando interrogativo a la castaña.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Estoy tan perdida como tú, Graham -la voz de Hermione era insegura- todos estos días se ha comportado extraño.

-¿Qué tan extraño?

-Hoy desayunó con nosotros y me acompañó a dejar a los niños al colegio -le contó provocando el asombro de su primo- me dijo que correspondía que compartiéramos esa responsabilidad porque había sido su idea cambiarlos a un establecimiento que significaba que yo tuviera problemas con el tránsito.

El rubio observó detenidamente a su prima y sonrió. Ese cambio sólo podía significar una cosa y rogaba a Dios no equivocarse; ya era hora que Draco reaccionara. Con su perspicacia habitual también notó un cambio que no sólo afectaba al platino sino también a ella, algo muy importante estaba sucediendo con ellos, más de lo que querían demostrar.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Jane? -sus sospechas aumentaron cuando la vio morderse los labios y esquivar su mirada.

-Tal vez, pero no es el momento de conversarlo porque pronto llegará Noah, hablemos otro día -y con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano caminó al refugio que le significaba su oficina.

Los siguientes treinta minutos trató de concentrarse en los datos que arrojaba la pantalla de su laptop pero le era imposible. La sensación del aliento de Draco lo sentía aún en sus labios y esa mirada juguetona que transmitían sus ojos mientras le aseguraba que sus hijos eran perfectos le entibiaba el corazón y se transmitía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de llegar a él? ¿y si utilizaba su nuevo comportamiento para acercarse? Este fin de semana habían acordado con los niños ir al Callejón Diagon a ver las novedades que tenía una tienda recién instalada, a lo mejor podría pedirle que los acompañe. Aunque en un principio había desechado el acercarse a través de los niños por más vueltas que le dio a varias alternativas no veía otra forma en la que accediera a salir con ella porque sí... ¡Pansy! tal vez a esa serpiente ingeniosa se le ocurriría algo para ayudarla, aunque eso signifique confesarle sus sentimientos por el rubio.

El ruido del intercomunicador de su teléfono fijo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró la hora e intuyó que la llamada era para avisar la llegada de Noah, así que se puso de pie y tras dar su consentimiento lo fue a esperar a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, después de todo el sábado lo había rechazado y lo había lastimado sin dar mayores explicaciones, sin darle esperanzas después de permitir que la besara ¿cambiaría él con ella ahora y la trataría como si fueran extraños? No podía negar que eso le dolería, después de todo lo consideraba un buen amigo y un colega al que admiraba profundamente. Cuando abrió la puerta y observó su rostro no vio rechazo ni distancia en ellos, sólo esa calidez habitual que siempre le profesaba acompañada de una sincera sonrisa que la llenó de tranquilidad. No lo había perdido como amigo.

-Hola bonita -saludó con su tono jocoso habitual y le propinó un corto abrazo- ¿lista para el momento decisivo?

-Si tú lo estás yo también -respondió con confianza mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera- aún contamos con una hora para revisar la presentación si lo encuentras pertinente.

-Entonces ojos y manos a la obra -bromeó- vamos a mostrarles lo que es nivel ejecutivo a la alta dirección de esta empresa de pomposos.

Hermione no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa y guiarlo hacia su escritorio donde le instó a sentarse para acomodar sus cosas. Y así, frente a frente, cada uno en su laptop, se dedicaron a revisar al menos dos veces más el resumen de su estadía en Brasil, un proyecto que se traduciría en una conservación ambiental pero también en una inversión que redituaría muchos beneficios económicos a Dragonet.

* * *

Si Callaghan se sorprendió al verlo en la cabecera de la mesa de la sala de reuniones supo disimularlo muy bien. Junto a él se encontraba Edward Atkinson, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Graham y la plana de gerentes más importantes de la compañía. Así se había acordado ya que de los resultados de este trabajo se podrían proyectar otros similares en al menos ocho países que habían georreferenciado de antemano.

Con orgullo observó explicar a la castaña cada uno de los aspectos que consideraba el proyecto, los aspectos legales y las aristas no sólo de beneficios sino también de posibles conflictos, con un plan previo de mitagación desde ya diseñado para cada uno de estos eventos. Callaghan también apoyó con bastante acierto los aspectos legales relacionados con medio ambiente, políticas internacionales y leyes locales. Aunque no era su persona favorita en estos momentos no podía negar que profesionalmente valía cada libra invertida en su compañía. Terminada la exposición surgieron varias preguntas que fueron respondidas en rigor satisfactoriamente.

-Contigo a cargo de este trabajo no me esperaba un resultado mejor -la alabó abiertamente provocando que la chica se ruborizara visiblemente y recibiera un fuerte aplauso de los presentes mostrando su completo acuerdo. Y es que al menos profesionalmente, el amor que sentía por la castaña no lo cegaba, no había nada que mejorar a lo presentado, cada maldita hora que había pasado al lado de Callaghan había valido la pena si este era el resultado, aunque dudaba que la próxima vez sería ella quien lo acompañara a terreno pues el sólo pensar que se le acercara en plan de conquista le revolvía las tripas.

¡Sí, definitivamente ahora sí tenía las tripas revueltas! Como si lo hiciera con la firme intención de molestarlo Callaghan ahora estaba abrazando a SU castaña en mutuas felicitaciones y si esto continuaba unos segundos más nada evitaría que se le lanzara al cuello para separarlos de ser necesario. Si las miradas mataran el trigueño al menos habría caído muerto unas tres veces en los últimos quince segundos.

-¡Cálmate! sólo se están felicitando -dijo Theo a su lado tratando de desviar su atención de la pareja.

-¿En serio? -murmuró enojado para que nadie los escuche- no sé desde cuándo felicitar a alguien pueda conllevar tanto tiempo.

-¿Duele estar al otro lado de la moneda hermano? -lo picó el castaño haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza velada que le dirigieron los ojos grises -¡vamos! un poco de competencia no te viene mal por cabeza dura.

-¿Sí? ¿en lugar de molestarme no deberías estar preocupado que Lovegood esté aún en Rusia con Scamander, hermano? -le devolvió el golpe provocando que la sonrisa socarrona de su amigo se borrara automáticamente. Al juego de quién estaba más celoso podían participar dos.

-Eso lo solucionaré apenas regresen -aseguró Theo regresando a su postura socarrona anterior y negándose a caer en su trampa- mejor presta atención que todos están esperando tus indicaciones para dar por finalizada esta reunión.

Tras las palabras de su amigo observó a los presentes y efectivamente ningún ejecutivo se había atrevido a abandonar su posición esperando su visto bueno. Con calma dirigió una mirada a todos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón de cuero negro.

-No hay nada que pueda agregar o modificar a lo presentado, como señalé anteriormente es un trabajo excelente y creo que no hay motivos para retrasar por más tiempo la inversión. Ahora debemos comenzar a evaluar en serio los otros lugares escogidos y conformar el equipo multidisciplinario para que sean abordados con la misma diligencia que fue realizado este proyecto. Mis felicitaciones a ambos -concluyó porque el profesionalismo así lo demandaba. Puede que esté celoso de Callaghan, pero era brillante en lo que hacía y sobre eso no tenía reparos, ya lo había admitido momentos antes y esto terminó de reafirmarse con las opiniones de los ejecutivos presentes.

Draco no fue el primero en retirarse como acostumbraba, llamando la atención de algunos gerentes que para su molestia también comenzaron a demorar la suya. Tuvo que soportar observaciones y comentarios de algunos dando ideas ya consideradas por Hermione y Callaghan para "mejorar" el proyecto mientras por el rabillo del ojo no perdía de vista a la castaña que en estos momentos conversaba con su primo, el trigueño y sus amigos. Ya no soportando no enterarse de qué iba esa plática, con educación terminó la palabrería infructuosa de su gerente de finanzas y se dirigió al grupo que realmente le interesaba.

-Podríamos ir a celebrar con una cena el éxito de este trabajo ¿qué te parece? -proponía Callaghan a Granger quien a pesar de sonreírle no se aceptó inmediatamente- es más -dijo dirigiéndose al resto- podríamos ir todos juntos ¿qué les parece?

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ganara más terreno con ella, si tenía que soportar al trigueño lo haría, pero nadie iba a esa celebración si no estaba incluido.

-La verdad es que Blaise y yo teníamos un compromiso hoy -se disculpó Pansy al observar a Draco acercándose. Al parecer había notado su rechazo a la idea y sus celos con Noah; por suerte, Blaise tan suspicaz como siempre asintió inmediatamente y apoyó a la pelinegra.

-Espero que no te molestes Hermione pero podemos celebrar otro día si te parece -propuso de inmediato.

-También tengo planes para hoy y lamentablemente no los puedo cambiar -Theo se mostraba apenado por no poder asistir- prometo recompensarte y tener una salida como corresponda cuando Pansy y Blaise se nos sumen.

-¡Oh! no importa -aceptó Hermione- lo dejamos para otro día -Draco se alegró al notar que no había decepción en su voz y cuando notó su presencia en el grupo sus pozos mieles se elevaron para encontrar los suyos- y tú Malfoy ¿qué dices?

La invitación lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa ¿ella quería que estuviera presente?

-En realidad hoy soy tu chofer Hermione, no traigo mi coche ¿recuerdas? salimos de tu casa temprano con los niños para llevarlos al colegio -el comentario provocó que todos los ojos se centraran en ella, especialmente la mirada de Callaghan que le formulaba una pregunta silenciosa. Lo lamentaba por él... no, no lo lamentaba en absoluto y era consciente que su comentario podría malinterpretarse pero no le importó, comenzaría a marcar terreno de inmediato. Además, sus amigos sabían que había dormido en la villa y que se había ido por red flu donde la leona y Graham también podía deducir lo mismo. ¡Merlín, esta sensación de dejar en jaque al enemigo se sentía tan bien!

-Realmente estoy cansada Noah y como Draco no trajo su automóvil deberemos retirar a los niños en el mío, lo siento -se disculpó tratando de disimular el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón al escuchar al platino llamarla por su nombre frente a otras personas que no fueran los niños. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía sin un tinte de distancia.

-Está bien, ya tendremos oportunidad de celebrar y más proyectos por delante -aceptó disimulando su desilusión.

-Al menos yo puedo celebrar contigo -sugirió Graham- Caytlin está fuera de Londres y no llegará hasta mañana en la tarde.

-Será un placer hacer tus horas solitarias más entretenidas -se burló Callaghan y, para nueva molestia del platino, tras depositar un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y despedirse de mano de todos los otros, abandonó junto a Graham la sala de reuniones haciendo planes para la noche.

* * *

Para Hermione el tiempo comenzó a avanzar entre nubes. Los días siguientes Draco había llegado cada mañana a desayunar con ellos, llevaban a los niños al colegio y juntos los retiraban por las tardes. El primer día le había sugerido que cenara con ellos y él había aceptado de inmediato, pronto aquello también pasó a formar parte de su rutina. Entre todos ponían la mesa, ayudaban en sus deberes a los gemelos y luego Draco los metía a la cama hasta que se dormían. Era en ese transcurso de tiempo que Hermione trataba de idear algo para retener por más tiempo al rubio, pero siempre la timidez le ganaba. El día anterior en lugar de comer en casa habían ido a un restaurante italiano a cenar pizza y luego, a pedido de Scorpius y Antares, salieron a pasear a Lucky que saltaba feliz entre sus pequeños amos. Realmente parecían una familia feliz y consolidada para cualquiera que los viera desde fuera, sólo que ella hubiera disfrutado más si hubieran caminado de la mano.

-Hermione -la llamó Draco desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina y ella se volteó a verlo; ahora siempre la llamaba por su nombre y en sus labios parecía una caricia- mañana con Theo, Pansy y Blaise deberemos viajar a España a finiquitar una reunión que nos quedó pendiente con el Grupo Eguiguren y temo que se alargará hasta la cena.

-Comprendo -respondió de inmediato tratando de ocultar su decepción, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo todos los días. Al parecer el cuento de hadas estaba por terminar ¿la reunión era sólo de trabajo o tendría alguna cita con una bruja española?

-Me gustaría que nos acompañaras -lo oyó decir, provocando que ella lo mirara sorprendida, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora a medida que lo veía acercarse.

-Pero yo ya no veo los temas en los que interfieres directamente -se oyó decir en voz baja.

-Creo que estoy remediando eso al pedirte que nos acompañes -dijo con voz suave, casi acariciadora- te hubiera avisado antes pero la lechuza con la confirmación de la reunión llegó recién esta tarde. ¿Qué me dices? ¿irás con nosotros? ¿conmigo? -pidió deteniéndose frente a ella que quedó cautiva por los orbes grises que la miraban ¿con ternura?

-Los niños... -comenzó a objetar.

-Mi madre puede cuidarlos y la cena no nos tomará mucho tiempo -insistió- ¿vendrás?

¿Por qué dudaba? llevaba muchos días planeando cómo pasar más tiempo con él sin los niños y ahora le estaba brindando esta oportunidad. Es cierto, también iban sus amigos pero lo realmente importante es que le estaba dando un espacio en su vida profesional. Sin considerarlo por más tiempo para evitar que su lógica gane a sus impulsos terminó afirmando con la cabeza.

-Gracias -la sonrisa que le dirigió podría haber competido con la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba la noche y se colaba por las ventanas- entonces me iré para que descanses -con calma calculada se acercó a ella y depositó un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches ¿desayunas con nosotros? -preguntó para asegurarse que todo esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

-Por supuesto -aseguró- estaré aquí mañana temprano.

Hermione vio su espalda desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo que conduce a la sala y llevó sus dedos al punto donde el beso de Draco aún ardía. ¿Todo esto realmente estaba pasando? ¿acaso Draco de alguna manera la había perdonado y la quería de vuelta en su vida? Habían muchas señales que lo indicaban todos estos días: la llamaba por su nombre, era caballero y protector en los espacios abiertos, siempre caminando junto a ella y evitando que tropezara o alguien la pasara a llevar, cuando estaba en casa con los niños se integraba como uno más y si bien aún mantenían desacuerdos estos siempre eran de carácter práctico. ¿Era el momento que ella también dé el paso? Con un hondo suspiro y un movimiento de varita apagó las luces y emprendió rumbo a su habitación; dudaba que esta noche descansara como el platino le había sugerido.

* * *

Después de dejar a los niños en el colegio, Hermione y Draco se dirigieron inmediatamente a la villa donde los aguardaban las otras serpientes. Allí procedieron a cambiar sus vestimentas por túnicas y siendo las 08:30 de la mañana todos pusieron su mano sobre un cofre de plata antiguo que los trasladaría a algún punto de España. La castaña odiaba ese jalón inicial en el centro de su estómago antes de comenzar a girar y a los pocos segundos aterrizaron frente a una enorme construcción antigua, prácticamente un palacio de tres pisos con sus torres altas de ladrillos en tonos que iban del rojizo al blanco, rodeada por hectáreas de praderas que se perdían donde alcanzaba a llegar la vista; era arrebatadoramente imponente. A unos cien metros de distancia se distinguían construcciones planas y bajas por lo que Hermione dedujo que se encontraban en un aras. No tuvo tiempo de observar algo más porque una enorme puerta doble de madera, con un escudo tallado en ella se abrió y por ella apareció una hermosa joven que debía estar en sus veinte y tantos. Su cabello negro como el azabache brillaba en un moño alto y su piel aceitunada clara destacaba unos impresionantes ojos tan negros como su cabello. De reojo miró a Draco para observar su reacción pero este se mostraba indiferente a la belleza de la chica, de hecho sus ojos estaban fijos en los hombres que venían tras ella: uno claramente mayor y otro de aproximadamente 30 años o un poco menos, igual de atractivo e impresionante de quien evidentemente era su hermana.

-Que no te engañe su belleza Hermione -dijo Draco inclinándose disimuladamente hacia ella- Sofía Eguiguren es altamente inteligente y te puedo asegurar que no está de adorno en la empresa de su padre -no pudo señalar nada más porque la aludida había llegado hasta ellos pero notó el leve asentimiento de la castaña.

-Excelente, ya están aquí -saludó la chica con una voz grave y un ligero acento que incluso hacía el sonido agradable y sensual. Ese era un aspecto que le gustaba a la castaña de los españoles, tanto en hombres como mujeres, ninguno de los que había conocido tenía una voz aguda ni chillona- bienvenidos a la Estancia Luz del Ángel -con perfectos modales saludó a cada uno de ellos deteniéndose más tiempo en Hermione.- No tuve el placer de conocerte con anterioridad -dijo extendiéndole la mano a lo que la castaña correspondió el gesto agregando una sonrisa. Realmente le agradó mucho aquella chica abierta y espontánea- mucho gusto señorita...

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

Su nombre provocó que inmediatamente tanto la chica, como los hombres tras ella, la observaran en detalle.

-¡Vaya! hoy tenemos muchas visitas ilustres -dijo ampliando la sonrisa- durante la guerra que hubo en tu país, ¿no te importa que te tutee verdad? -inquirió y ante la negación de la castaña continuó- acogimos a muchos magos ingleses en nuestras propiedades que huyeron solicitando protección -le contó- pero ya hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión, espero -se puso de costado y los hombres se ubicaron frente a la castaña- déjame presentarte a mi padre, Don Federico Eguiguren y mi hermano Javier.

El mayor de los Eguiguren hizo una caballerosa inclinación y besó el dorso de su mano luego de pronunciar _"un placer señorita Granger"_ , gesto y palabras que fueron igualmente imitados por su hijo.

Al observar todo aquello Draco ya no estaba tan seguro que haya sido una buena idea haberla invitado, quería que pasaran tiempo juntos, no escuchando halagos de otros hombres hacia ella. Para no dilatar por mucho tiempo su estadía en la finca Eguiguren, Draco se puso al lado de la castaña e inició el saludo protocolar con los hombres quienes, luego de intercambiar apretones de manos, fueron guiados al interior, que resultó ser tan o más impresionante que el exterior.

-Esta es la primera casa patriarcal de nuestra familia -explicó Sofía al notar su curiosidad y asombro de sus invitados por la belleza que la rodeaba- fue construida a inicios del siglo IX y le hemos realizado pocas remodelaciones con el pasar de los siglos, más que nada hemos ampliado los ventanales para dejar entrar más luz natural y poder apreciar como corresponde el paisaje.

-Es hermosa -señaló sinceramente la castaña avanzando al paso que Draco y los muchachos marcaban junto a ella.

-Después de almuerzo los llevaré a los establos a ver nuestros caballos, tenemos grandes variedades de granianes, bicornios e incluso distintas razas muggles, son nuestra fascinación -le contó con entusiasmo.

-Será un placer -aceptó gustosa.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de alerce, también con el escudo familiar, la que fue abierta por un servicial mozo para dejarlos ingresar. En su interior, un grupo de cuatro personas formalmente vestidos que Draco y los demás reconocieron de la reunión anterior los aguardaban y luego de las presentaciones de Hermione inició la negociación. Desde allí en adelante no hubo tiempo para nada que no fuera hablar de negocios y tratar de zanjar las brechas generacionales que hacían reticentes a los magos españoles de mayor edad para aprobar la alianza económica entre sus empresas. La hora del almuerzo llegó sin que nadie se percatara y se dieron un espacio para decantar los acuerdos a los que habían llegado en las tres horas anteriores.

Tal como lo prometió, apenas terminaron el postre Sofía los invitó a recorrer los establos acompañada de su hermano Javier. Pasaron una hora admirando las distintas especies mágicas y no mágicas de equinos, de una belleza, majestuosidad y elegancia que quitaba el aliento y durante todo el trayecto Draco se mantuvo a su lado, intercambiando bromas y prometiendo que también adquirirían unas especies para que las disfrutaran con los niños. Ella sólo sonrió imaginando lo maravilloso que sería recorrer el campo sobre una de esas hermosas criaturas.

De vuelta en la casa continuaron con la reunión y para agrado de los jóvenes magos y de sus propios herederos, tras dos nuevas horas de discusiones y contra argumentos, don Federico, con algunas reservas, aceptó aliarse en la nueva sociedad que conformarían. Fue en ese momento que el mozo avisó la llegada de una nueva visita y a los pocos segundos Antón Greengrass ingresó junto a su esposa Ariana y Astoria.

La sonrisa de los Greengrass se congeló por una centésima de segundo al detallar quiénes se encontraban presentes en el salón pero en breve se recompusieron, adoptando la típica postura de correcta educación tan propia de los sangre pura. Ante todo debían obedecer a las reglas que les exigía su linaje lo mismo que los jóvenes magos que ocultaron perfectamente su recelo ante su presencia ¿qué hacían ellos allí?

-Antón, Ariana, es un placer tenerlos nuevamente en mi casa -saludó amablemente Don Federico- y por supuesto también es un enorme placer contar con la belleza de su hija Astoria.

La nada espontánea sonrisa de Sofía y Javier más la breve mirada que Astoria cruzó con Draco le dijo inmediatamente a este último que Antón Greengrass ya había encontrado un nuevo candidato a esposo para su hija: un hombre con una gran fortuna, sangre pura de un antiguo linaje europeo y que le triplicaba la edad. No pudo más que sentir pena hacia la chica y desprecio ante la avaricia del padre. ¡Y pensar que ése era círculo que hasta pocos años atrás gobernaba su vida y su comportamiento!. Nunca se cansaría de agradecer a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que ahora tenía el control de su futuro y nadie podría dictar lo que debía o no hacer con su vida.

Si alguien notó el tenso intercambio de saludo entre todos los ingleses nadie dijo nada, aunque a los más jóvenes no les pasó por alto que con Antón Greengrass allí presente era muy probable que todo el acuerdo logrado esta tarde se diera por perdido. Con una breve mirada resolvieron que lo mejor era partir y esperar que le comuniquen la disolución, pero la insistencia de Sofía y Javier a que al menos se queden a la merienda previa a la cena les hizo imposible declinar la invitación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Narcisa, Draco? -preguntó Ariana con falsa cortesía e interés- hace mucho que no nos visita en la mansión.

-Mi madre se encuentra bien, gracias -respondió educadamente- llegando a casa le transmitiré tus saludos.

-Imagino que las familias mágicas inglesas se conocen todas entre sí -comentó don Federico para integrarlos a todos a la conversación.

-Las familias realmente sangre pura en nuestro país son pocas en la actualidad -tomó la palabra Antón- de hecho, salvo por la señorita Granger que es nacida de muggles, tanto Draco como Blaise, Theodore y Pansy pertenecen a los sagrados veintiocho, prácticamente somos parte de la realeza mágica.

Draco apretó con fuerza la cuchara que sostenía en esos momentos y hubiera hecho un comentario despectivo si no hubiera sentido la mano de Hermione sobre su muslo izquierdo llamando su atención. Un breve movimiento de cabeza de la castaña le dio a entender que lo dejara pasar.

-En nuestro país también existen familias ilustres muy antiguas -señaló el joven Javier- aunque la pureza de sangre no es algo que nos quite el sueño en esta familia. Gran parte de los mejores magos de la actualidad no tienen una herencia pura.

-Espero que no estés pensando en fallar al linaje de tus ancestros -lo reprendió Antón como si fuera un patriarca de la familia, provocando que la menor de los Eguiguren clavara su vista en él con molestia.

-En esta familia nos casamos por amor señor Greengrass, no por intereses económicos ni mantener linajes ni tradiciones que puedan conducir a la infelicidad de alguno de nosotros -intervino secamente Sofía.

-Por supuesto querida -apaciguó Ariana- te entiendo. Lo que sucede es que para nosotros los ingleses las tradiciones son muy importantes y nos preocupamos mucho de relacionarnos con las familias adecuadas. Sino puedes ver al mismo Draco y los muchachos aquí presente, ninguno de sus amigos es un mestizo y viceversa -argumentó.

-Para nosotros también son importante las tradiciones Ariana -intervino el mayor de los Eguiguren obviando el último comentario de la rubia- pero lo más importante para mi es que mis hijos sean felices, que los amen por ellos mismos y no por lo conlleva su apellido y su sangre. Es algo que mi amada esposa siempre les inculcó desde que nacieron y que yo me encargo de vigilar. Si hasta el momento nuestra sangre se ha mantenido pura es por azar del destino, no porque así lo hayamos buscado o privilegiado.

Hermione dirigió una sonrisa a Don Federico. Durante el transcurso del día le había parecido un hombre amable pero estirado, sin embargo, al escucharlo hablar ahora y defender la felicidad de sus hijos sobre los prejuicios económicos y de sangre tan comunes en la sociedad mágica, un sincero respeto hacia el hombre nació en ella.

Mientras fueron sirviendo y retirando platos durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos los ataques velados de Antón Greengrass hacia la castaña ya tenían cansados a las serpientes más jóvenes, especialmente a Draco que estaba a punto de tirar la educación al carajo y cantarle sus claras verdades. Hermione optó por darse un respiro y buscó refugio en el tocador, donde aprovechó de respirar profundamente en reiteradas oportunidades mientras la calma volvía a ella. Le llamaba la atención que el viejo Greengrass no hubiera sacado aún el tema de los niños para molestarlos, pero todos eran conscientes que en algún momento lo haría y cuando eso ocurriera Draco no dudaría en responder sin importar que eso arruinara el acuerdo comercial al que habían llegado con tanto esfuerzo. Tal vez esas eran sus reales intenciones. Por otra parte, no entendía como ese odioso hombre era el único que no había percibido que don Federico veía a Astoria como una joven como una chiquilla que podría ser amiga de sus hijos y no como una posible nueva esposa; sus apreciaciones sobre la rubia eran las normales frente a una mujer hermosa, pero cada vez que la miraba sus ojos viajaban inmediatamente a su hijo Javier, evaluando si él sentía alguna atracción por la chica. Tal vez ahí radicaba su amabilidad, pero también había notado que en varias oportunidades había endurecido el gesto al leer las ocultas ofensas en las palabras de su reciente visita. Inhaló profundamente y abandonó el cómodo refugio, no quería que Pansy o el mismo Draco se preocuparan innecesariamente por ella.

No había dado ni diez pasos en dirección a la terraza donde se encontraban todos cuando se cruzó con la alta figura de Antón Greengrass. Observó su atractivo rostro blanco enmarcado por sus rubios cabellos entrecanos perfectamente cortados y los ojos azules tan similares a los de Astoria que la observaban con desprecio. Decidió no perder tiempo en él, o al menos eso intentó, hasta que su voz la detuvo.

-Imagino que te sientes muy segura e importante porque supiste amarrar a Draco con un par de bastardos -la increpó- reconozco que eso nunca lo vi venir.

-Con todo respeto a su edad, señor Greengrass, pero le exigiré más respeto a mis hijos -le respondió tratando de guardar la calma y manteniendo un tono controlado de voz.

-¿Tú? ¿una poca cosa como tú me exige algo a mi? Draco era el prometido de mi hija y tú te metiste en medio ofreciéndote como una zorra -la acusó.

Hermione se puso roja de furia ¿cómo se atrevía ese viejo decrépito a ofenderla de esa manera?

-Creo que su memoria le está jugando malas pasadas porque al parecer no recuerda que fue usted quien rompió el compromiso de ambos en el juicio de Draco para no ligar su apellido al escándalo público -le rebatió molesta, tratando al menos ella controlar la situación.

-¿Por qué simplemente no reconoces que la defensa que haces de él es porque ahora tiene una gran fortuna a la que puedes echar mano a través de tus bastardos?

-Creo que él único que quiere echar mano a la fortuna Malfoy es usted, señor Greengrass -aclaró poniéndose frente a él y manteniendo sus ojos mieles en los azules- cuando Draco era despreciado y su fortuna se encontraba mermada no dudó en hacerlo a un lado, humillarlo y despreciarlo y ahora que se ha reposicionado en nuestra sociedad resulta que es un hombre con los méritos más que suficientes para que se case con una de sus hijas ¿quién es entonces el interesado? -su voz llevaba una mofa que el mismo Draco haría aplaudido.

Antón recibió con sorpresa la respuesta de la chica pero de inmediato soltó una carcajada ante su descaro.

-¿Y tú crees jovencita que una impura como tú, sin ninguna gracia ni atractivo hará que Draco olvide sus orígenes puros y se quede a tu lado? -el silencio de la chica pareció darle una respuesta que le causaba placer- no ¿verdad? -respondió por ella- sólo eres un buen revolcón a los que los sangre pura como nosotros echamos mano cuando lo necesitamos y están disponibles. Recuerda que él a pesar de todo es un Malfoy y te aseguro que en cuanto tenga un hijo sangre pura entre sus brazos se olvidará de tus hijos mestizos y los hará a un lado como la vergüenza que son.

Hermione retrocedió un paso como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente al hablar así de los niños. ¡Ya estaba bueno! de ella que diga lo que quiera pero de los niños no.

-¡No se atreva a decir que mis hijos son una vergüenza! -dijo enojada acortando un par de pasos con el hombre- son mil veces más puros que toda su élite de hipócritas racistas y que usted.

-Pero no por eso mis palabras son menos ciertas, él los despreciará y lo sabes.

-No, no lo hará -dijo sin dudar un segundo- él los ama y jamás les dará la espalda.

El hombre volvió a reír.

-Será una heroína de guerra señorita Granger pero es más estúpida de lo que pensaba -se burló- ¿dónde quedan tus valores? ¿acaso te enamoraste de él? ¿de un mortífago?

-Aquí el único estúpido es usted -lo miró con asco- cuando le conviene trata a Draco de mortífago frente a la comunidad mágica y resulta que ahora lo quiere casar con su hija por interés. Déjeme decirle que él vale más que todo su maldito linaje puro y lo que haya sido en el pasado fue por sus circunstancias, pero al menos tuvo el valor de tomar decisiones, erradas sí, pero tomó un bando, no como usted que se mantuvo al margen como un cobarde esperando al vencedor para no quedar mal con nadie y asegurar su fortuna -el desprecio en su voz no tenía nada que envidiar al del hombre.

-Así que realmente te enamoraste de él -rió con sorna.

-Eso sólo me concierne a mí y no es su problema -sus ojos castaños brillaban con furia. No se iba a dejar amedrentar.

-¿Te contó que mi hija Astoria estuvo con él en su viaje y que es muy posible que ella esté embarazada? -la sorpresa y dolor que se reflejaron en los ojos de Hermione tras sus palabras debieron haber sido muy evidentes para el hombre que volvió a carcajearse en su cara- ¿no te lo dijo? ¿Crees que alguien como él realmente podría amar unos mestizos y a una impura como tú?

-Sí -se escuchó una voz tras ellos. Y para sorpresa de ambos, Draco apareció del recodo del pasillo y caminó directamente hacia Hermione.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron a pasar los minutos después que Greengrass abandonó la terraza y ni Hermione ni él aparecían la inquietud comenzó a hacer presa de Draco. Intentó permanecer calmado pero terminó obedeciendo a su instinto y se disculpó indicando que iría a ver qué detenía a la castaña; un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de él. Sofía le dio las indicaciones y tomó el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Lo primero que oyó fue a Antón acusar a Hermione de ir tras su dinero y tratar a sus hijos de bastardos y una furia infinita se apoderó de él. Al infierno todo, tomó su varita con la clara intención de lanzarle unos cuantos cruciatos al maldito, pero la respuesta de Hermione lo detuvo, lo estaba defendiendo. Una calidez se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo ante la convicción de su voz y aunque estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite en varias oportunidades se obligó a permanecer quieto. _"Un salto de fe, Hermione"_ oró internamente a Morgana pidiendo que a la castaña no le flaqueara la fe en él que estaba demostrando. Sin embargo, cuando Greengrass lo acusó de haberse acostado con Astoria, que esta estaba embarazada y que sería incapaz de amarla a ella o a sus preciosos hijos no dudó en exponer sus sentimientos y el rotundo sí que salió alto y claro de sus labios llenó cada recodo del pasillo en el que se encontraban.

-Sí -repitió para que no queden dudas- por supuesto que soy capaz de amar a esta "impura" como la llamaste y a nuestros hijos.

El hombre mayor lo miró con asombro, no se esperaba que los encontrara discutiendo, pero nuevamente lanzó su artillería contra ambos.

-No me hagas reír Draco, tú y yo sabemos que las tradiciones y nuestros apellidos es algo que difícilmente podemos dejar atrás. Además, Astoria estuvo contigo en tu viaje ¿o vas a negarlo?

-No, no lo haré -dijo Draco y Hermione sintió como su corazón caía a pedazos y la sonrisa de Greengrass prácticamente mostraba todos sus dientes- es cierto que Astoria estuvo en mi hotel cuando nos encontrábamos justamente en España pero creo que no se ha atrevido a contarte que incluso con la poción multijugos no pudo meterse en mi cama -miró el rostro asombrado de Hermione y pasó protectoramente su brazo por su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras la cara del otro hombre apretaba los labios- te diré lo que le dije a ella en ese momento: soy perfectamente capaz de reconocer a mi mujer.

-¿Y quieres que te crea eso? -atacó el rubio mayor- Astoria podría estar embarazada en estos momentos y de ser así te exigiré que respondas como hombre.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Hermione lo sintió hacer más presión sobre su cuerpo. No quiso intervenir porque necesitaba entender qué estaba sucediendo y saber a quién había suplantado Astoria con la poción.

-Pues después de haber vivido en carne propia la experiencia te puedo asegurar que gracias a tu hija me di cuenta que soy capaz de identificar a mi mujer y también te aseguro que Astoria ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacarse el vestido antes que me percatara del engaño -su rostro se volvió hacia la castaña y su dulcificó cuando sus ojos se encontraron- descubrí para mi asombro que estás tan grabada en mi mente y en mi cuerpo que incluso bajo una poción puedo saber cuando eres o no tú.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione se percató que cuando Draco se refirió a "su mujer" estaba hablando de ella y su corazón latió violentamente en su pecho al procesar lo que esas palabras significaban. Recordó el incidente del elevador y la mujer que enredó sus pulseras en su cabello ¡Había sido Astoria! ¡la maldita rubia trató de acostarse con Draco haciéndose pasar por ella! ¿Acaso su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad y realmente la amaba o sólo estaba protegiendo a los niños con esa actitud?

-¿Estás loco? -le reprochó iracundo Greengrass- tu padre se revolcaría en su tumba por manchar su apellido ¿es que no la ves? No tiene gracia, es insípida, pobre y sin abolengo -el hombre prácticamente gritaba.

-Verla es lo único que hago -dijo Draco con calma- aún con los ojos cerrados su cara es la única que aparece -sus ojos no abandonaron el rostro de la castaña mientras hablaba- no podrías entenderlo Antón pero yo quiero una mujer con todas sus letras a mi lado, no un florero o un objeto para lucir colgado a mi brazo -sus palabras hacían que Greengrass se pusiera cada vez más rojo- no necesito a nadie más que a ella para estar completo, le duela a quien le duela.

-¡Manchaste tu linaje con esos bastardos y ahora eliges a una sangre sucia por sobre mi hija! -gritó furioso.

Todo sucedió en unos segundos para Hermione. En un momento Draco la abrazaba y presionaba a su cuerpo y en el siguiente tenía agarrado a Greengrass por el cuello de su túnica, dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Draco -intervino, no quería que se metiera en líos por una basura como ese hombre- Draco, suéltalo, no vale la pena.

-Escúchame Greengrass -dijo haciendo más presión en el cuello- jamás vuelvas a referirte a mis hijos o Hermione con esas palabras porque no respondo -lo amenazó- ten por seguro que nadie me detendrá y me olvidaré de tus años si vuelves a ofenderlos.

-Su sólo existencia es una ofensa -rebatió con asco.

-Draco -Hermione puso sus manos sobre el brazo del platino- por favor suéltalo, no vale la pena -repitió. Estaba asustada de la furia que traslucían sus ojos y rostro, no quería darle el placer a Greengrass de perjudicarlo, algo le decía que eso pretendía.

Draco desvió la mirada y sus orbes grises que parecían una tormenta a punto de desencadenarse se centraron en los mieles de la castaña que lo instaban a no caer en la trampa del otro hombre, pero él no podía controlar su furia. No iba a permitir que nadie ofendiera lo más puro que tenía que eran sus hijos y a la mujer que amaba. Sintió sus pequeñas manos nuevamente presionar sobre su brazo y poco a poco fue soltando la túnica que afirmaban sus dedos, pero no se iba a ir sin dejar algo claro antes.

-Me das pena Greengrass. Vendes a tus hijas como unas prostitutas sólo para tu propia vanidad y ambición, ten por seguro que yo no haré eso con las mías y tampoco con mis varones.

-¿Piensas caer aún más bajo...

-Sí -lo interrumpió- pretendo tener más hijas e hijos con Hermione y me aseguraré que su felicidad esté por sobre todo -sonrió ante la cara de espanto del otro hombre- el apellido Malfoy sobrevivirá por varias generaciones a través de mis varones mientras que el tuyo desaparecerá en esta... y mis hijas se casarán por amor, jamás las trataré como potrancas de cría y tú desde lejos te revolcarás de rabia porque este mortífago rechazó el linaje de tu precioso linaje puro. Espero que al menos Daphne y Astoria puedan liberarse de tu yugo porque eres tú el que das vergüenza -y sus dedos lo soltaron mientras su expresión le demostraba el asco que le causaba.

-¡Sí Malfoy, vete con tu sangre sucia! -le gritó provocándolo nuevamente.

-¡¿Pero qué significa este escándalo en mi casa?! -la voz de don Federico se impuso clara y firme en su idioma natal, haciendo que los tres se giraran hacia él.

El enojo brillaba en los aristocráticos rasgos del español al igual que en la de sus hijos y demás invitados, quienes al parecer se habían acercado motivados por los gritos intercambiados entre Draco y Greengrass. Automáticamente Theo, Blaise y Pansy se acercaron a ellos haciendo frente, dispuestos a abandonar el lugar a la primera señal del platino, estaban tan furiosos como él, desde la terraza habían oído las ofensas que el hombre hizo contra Hermione y los niños.

-Federico -el primero en hablar fue Greengrass- lamentablemente Draco está mal influenciado por esta señorita tanto en su vida privada como en los negocios y me vi en la necesidad de hacérselo ver.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron con furia ante el descaro del hombre y estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por Javier Eguiguren en un perfecto inglés.

-No nos quiera tomar por tontos señor Greengrass, hemos oído perfectamente todos los insultos que ha realizado a la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy y le aseguro que no toleramos este tipo de comportamientos en nuestra casa, aquí respetamos a nuestros invitados y exigimos el mismo respeto entre quienes se encuentran presentes -aseguró con firmeza.

-Creo que me malentiende Javier -insistió Greengrass- a veces los mayores debemos encarrilar a nuestros jóvenes cuando pierden el camino...

-Pues espero que sea usted quien no pierda el camino hasta la chimenea cuando abandone nuestro hogar -dijo Sofía- ya no es bienvenido en esta casa ni en nuestras empresas.

Ariana miró con congoja a su esposo al sentirse claramente humillada. Los españoles estaban prefiriendo a esa impura sobre ellos, una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra. Astoria, sin embargo, cruzó una mirada avergonzada con la castaña y los slytherins, claramente se sentía humillada pero por motivos diferentes a los de su madre y por primera vez Hermione pudo tener un indicio de la imperfecta y sometida vida que llevaba la chica, no pudiendo evitar sentir una profunda lástima por ella.

-Hay personas que son sagradas para mi -volvió a intervenir don Federico- más que una fortuna, más que un apellido y esos son los hijos. Desconozco la historia de estos jóvenes pero claramente usted ha basureado y ofendido a sus niños -sus ojos negros se posaron en Hermione y Draco apenados- me disculpo de todo corazón porque todo esto lo hayan sufrido entre las paredes de mi casa y en cuanto a usted Antón -dijo volviéndose al otro hombre -mi hija Sofía ha sido muy clara sobre su presencia en nuestra casa.

Antón Greengrass cuadró los hombros con soberbia y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija.

-¡Nunca había sido tan humillado en mi vida! -se quejó- tenga por seguro que somos nosotros quienes no deseamos pisar nuevamente su casa -y comenzó a caminar totalmente recto hacia la chimenea.

Antes de desaparecer completamente por el pasillo la voz de Don Federico volvió a sonar clara en el lugar.

-¡Astoria! -llamó a la rubia más joven y ella se volvió a él con sorpresa- si en algún momento necesita nuestra protección no dude en solicitarla. En esta casa se le tratará con respeto.

-Mi hija tiene todo el respeto que necesita a nuestro lado -intervino Greengrass y tras tomarla firmemente del brazo desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, en los breves segundos que Astoria se volvió todos se percataron del brillo de esperanza y gratitud que transmitieron sus cristalizados ojos azules.

* * *

Tras la partida de la familia Greengrass los españoles insistieron en que se quedaran a cenar y permanecieran unos días para compensar en algún modo la afrenta de la que habían sido objeto. Sin embargo, Draco y Hermione insistieron que debían regresar a Londres con sus hijos a lo que los Eguiguren no tuvieron más que acceder no sin antes hacerles prometer que traerían a los niños a la finca para conocerlos. Con una sonrisa y los ánimos renovados, todos volvieron a posar sus manos sobre el mismo cofre de plata que los trajo y a los pocos segundos estaban nuevamente en la sala de la villa de Weybridge.

Los niños se encontraban en el lugar y se lanzaron hacia los adultos para saludarlos, mientras Narcisa los miraba asombrada porque hayan arribado tan temprano. Aún no eran las nueve de la noche.

-Luego te explicamos -le susurró Pansy al oído mientras Draco y Hermione cargaban a los niños en sus brazos; la rubia sólo asintió.

-¡Ustedes par de regalones deberían estar en la cama! -los reprendió con falso enojo la castaña mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago a Scorpius que se carcajeaba y contorsionaba entre sus brazos.

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas y se nos pasó el tiempo -se disculpó con una sonrisa Narcisa sin una pizca de remordimiento.

-¿Ya cenaron? -preguntó Draco a lo que los gemelos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Antares se había acomodado en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo había bostezado sonoramente- creo que alguien está necesitando ir a la cama -sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en su coronilla.

-Como aún están en pie prefiero llevarlos a casa -dijo Hermione mirando a Draco intensamente y el rubio entendió el mensaje, necesitaban hablar.

Narcisa observó los intercambios de miradas entre los jóvenes y resolvió no insistir en que los niños durmieran en la villa como había planeado. Algo había ocurrido en el viaje a España y estaba segura que se enteraría en cuanto abandonaron la villa.

* * *

Antares había caído rendida en cuanto Draco la arropó en su cama y Scorpius había luchado un poco más, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras su madre acariciaba sus cabellos y su padre lo observaba sentado a los pies de la suya, pero por más que lo intentó quince minutos después estaba profundamente dormido.

El corazón de Hermione latía profundamente cuando depositó un beso en la coronilla Scorpius y luego en la de Tari, gesto que fue imitado por Draco para luego abandonar juntos la habitación. Cuando se miraron en el pasillo ambos estaban conscientes que el momento de la verdad había llegado más pronto de lo que habían planeado. Como si hubieran pactado un silencioso acuerdo ella emprendió el rumbo a la escalera y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cocina, siendo consciente durante todo el trayecto de la intensa mirada del platino en su nuca. Ambos habían aceptado tener sentimientos el uno por el otro frente a Greengrass pero ¿eran sinceros o sólo lo habían dicho para hacer frente común ante el ataque del hombre? La duda era un sentimiento muy descorazonador.

Hermione se ganó a un lado de la isla, cerca de ventanal y Draco se apoyó en el lavaplatos, ambos mirándose fijamente, esperando a quién diría la primera palabra y sus corazones rebotando con violencia en su pecho, seguros que el otro era capaz de oírlo.

Draco recorrió su rostro de piel cremosa que se mostraba ansioso y se detuvo en su boca, cuyos dientes hacían presión sobre su labio inferior en un gesto nervioso ¿se daría cuenta que lo estaba lastimando y de presionar un poco más lo haría sangrar? Recordó la intensidad con la que lo defendió ante Greengrass y la seguridad con la que afirmó que él nunca abandonaría a sus hijos y su pecho se llenó de calidez. Era hora de jugársela por ella y por la familia que podían construir.

-Gracias -la palabra salió de su boca sin siquiera haberla considerado y al notar su gesto interrogativo continuó- por defenderme frente a Greengrass.

-No tenía derecho a decir todas esas cosas de ti sin conocerte realmente -la sinceridad de sus palabras se transmitía en la elocuencia de su voz.

-Creíste en mí.

-Jamás podría dudar del amor que le tienes a los niños, hay cosas que no se pueden fingir -sus ojos miel no abandonaban su rostro.

Draco la observó jugar con sus manos y con dos pasos se situó frente a ella con la mesa de por medio.

-Gracias -la oyó decir ahora a ella- tú también me defendiste frente a ese viejo.

-No puedo permitir que ni él ni nadie te ofenda, eres la madre de mis hijos -realmente con esas palabras quería darle a entender lo importante que era ella para él pero cuando la vio asentir dedujo que no le dio la lectura que deseaba. ¡Al demonio con todo! estaba dando muchos rodeos así que con una calma calculada caminó hasta quedar justo frente a ella- no puedo permitir que nadie ofenda a la mujer que amo -y mientras las palabras salían de su boca sonrió al ver como sus ojos se agrandaron incrédulos y luego se llenaron de lágrimas- porque aunque hubo un momento en que realmente te odié después de enterarme de la existencia de los niños para ese entonces ya también te amaba, por eso dolió tanto que me los hubieras ocultado.

Hermione asintió llorosa, recordando todos los reproches y el dolor del platino cuando descubrió la verdad.

-Jamás lo hice por tu pasado mortífago ni por tu apellido Draco, debes creerme -las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas pero no le importó. Quería que supiera que eso nunca fue relevante para ella- jamás me he avergonzado ni deseado que no fueras su padre, sin ti ellos no existirían y mi vida no estaría tan plena como desde el momento que me enteré que venían en camino.

Draco no pudo más que perderse en sus mares miel que brillaban más que nunca y llevó la mano a su mejilla pasando a secar con sus dedos las lágrimas que fluían sin parar.

-¿Fue cierto lo que dedujo Greengrass? ¿Me amas? -preguntó acercando más sus cuerpos, necesitaba oírla decir esas palabras pero sólo la vio asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios- ¿desde cuándo?

-Lo supe desde la cena de la gerencia legal, al estar cantando con Graham la segunda canción -cerró los ojos cuando sintió la caricia en su mejilla- me di cuenta que estabas sentado en la mesa y nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue ahí que supe que cada palabra era para ti -ahora fue ella quien elevó la mano a su mejilla- te amo Draco.

Ese te amo era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar todos sus miedos atrás y ya no hubo motivo para que sus bocas no se devoraran ansiosas y sus cuerpos se mantuvieran separados. Las manos blancas del platino se enredaron en los suaves y largos rizos para luego bajar por sus espalda hasta sus caderas, presionándola más a su cuerpo para que note la ansiedad que sentía por ella.

-Bendita canción -le dijo entre besos- desde ese día es una de mis favoritas -y cuando se separó de ella para mirarla Hermione notó que le estaba dedicando la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto y su corazón prácticamente explotó de alegría.

-Pensé que ya no volveríamos a estar así -dijo ella después de un rato, cuando los besos se hicieron más intensos y necesitaron respirar- no hallaba cómo acercarme a ti y lograr que me perdonaras -apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza- me prometí conquistarte a tu regreso y si no lo lograba por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de haberlo intentado.

Sintió la risa de Draco en su cabello y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la alzó con facilidad y la sentó en la mesa, como lo hizo antes de marcharse a su viaje, y luego se hizo espacio entre sus piernas.

-Pues durante los quince días que estuve fuera llegué a la misma conclusión... me vi forzado a reconocer mis sentimientos por ti y cuando Astoria adoptó tu cuerpo tuve que aceptar que estaba perdido -le dio un beso en la frente antes de continuar- y decidí que desde que pusiera un pie en Londres me dedicaría a conquistarte, sólo que no me iba a dar margen a "haberlo intentado".

-Somos unos tontos -dijo ella besando su cuello y provocando un estremecimiento en él. Sonrió feliz al notar lo que sus caricias le provocaban.

-Pero unos tontos que se aman -susurró apoderándose nuevamente de su boca y llevando la mano a su pecho. Tocarla se sentía tan bien pero necesitaba más. Con calma fue abriendo los botones de su blusa mientras su labios se deslizaban por su cuello y clavícula, al mismo tiempo su cadera seguía un ritmo tortuoso haciendo contacto íntimo con la de ella- me propuse cortejarte con calma, darte el espacio para que te des cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos, pero no sé si seré capaz de marcharme hoy -volvió hambriento a su boca que lo recibió ansiosa- te necesito.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto de desatar una tormenta de fuego en Hermione que con desesperación también comenzó a desvestirlo, paseando sus manos posesivamente por su espalda y pecho, transmitiéndole de esta forma que ella se sentía igual. Draco se tomó su tiempo como el demonio atormentador que era; se dedicó a acariciarla sobre la ropa negándose a retirarla en su totalidad, tocando la piel expuesta de vientre y cuello pero acariciando sus pechos y su intimidad sobre el sujetador y sus pantalones, mordió sus sensibles pezones sobre el encaje y Hermione estaba segura que ardería de combustión espontánea. Pero a ese juego podían jugar los dos y con un movimiento totalmente inesperado para el rubio se pegó a su pecho y antes que dijera quiditch se deshizo de su camisa mientras su boca recorría ansiosa su clavícula y comenzaba a descender a partes más sensibles de su anatomía.

-Me vas a volver loco -masculló él acomodándola en su cadera y sin dejar de besarla hizo el recorrido a esa habitación que hasta hace poco le había estado vetada.

Con delicadeza la recostó en su cama y comenzó a quitar las prendas restantes, la urgencia era presa de ambos hasta que Hermione tomó nota de algo y puso las manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo. Su rostro adoptó una preocupación tan palpable que Draco se asustó.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?

Hermione no quería romper el hechizo del momento, pero antes de dar cualquier paso necesitaba tener la certeza que todo realmente estaba bien.

-¿Realmente me has perdonado? ¿Esto no es sólo para darles a los niños una familia?

Draco la miró con esas preciosas orbes plata que ahora estaban oscurecidas y que le prometían muchas cosas.

-Por supuesto que quiero darle una familia a mis hijos Hermione -notó cómo se ponía rígida entre sus brazos- pero también es cierto que te amo y si no te hubiera perdonado no estaría aquí en estos momentos -cuando ella sonrió él también lo hizo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa ladina al recordar algo que él también quería- aunque...

-¿Aunque qué? -preguntó curiosa.

-Mi perdón estará completo cuando pongas en mis brazos una niña de rizos castaños igual a ti, quiero más hijos contigo -su sonrisa aumentó al verla bufar.

-¡Eso es trampa Draco Malfoy! ¡Podríamos tener media docena de varones sin que nazca una niña! -aún en esas circunstancias su mente barajaba las probabilades que nazca una nueva Malfoy, pero los besos que ahora estaba recibiendo en sus pechos la desconcentraba. ¡El muy maldito estaba jugando rudo!

-No te preocupes, los amaré a todos -realmente ganarle a los Weasley en este sentido no le parecía nada mal.

-En el caso de aceptar -susurró dudosa sobre sus labios- prometamos que no sabremos el sexo del bebé ni por medio muggle ni mágico hasta el día que nazca -estaba segura que Draco no aguantaría una condicionante así.

-Me parece justo, algo de incertidumbre no es mala para aumentar la emoción ¿entonces tenemos una promesa?

-Eres un tramposo hurón botador pero eso también significa que al momento de nacer una niña cerraremos la fábrica de mini Malfoys.

-Hasta que nazca una niña castaña -insistió.

Hermione bufó nuevamente.

-Está bien, una niña castaña -accedió.

-Entonces ¿dónde estábamos? hay una princesa que nos está esperando.

Y Hermione rió mientras lo atraía a ella disfrutando sus manos recorrer su cuerpo. Una cosa era segura, pensó cuando los besos se volvieron demandantes y las caricias los tenían gimiendo descontroladamente, si la búsqueda de esa niña castaña que tanto quería Draco significaba noches tan apasionadas como esta estaba dispuesta a tener una docena de niños, aunque claro está que nunca se lo diría. Cuando lo sintió introducirse en ella su mente se desconectó y sólo se dedicó a recibir y dar placer. Lo amaba con locura.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio con una sonrisa de boba que se había mantenido desde que se despertó abrazada a Draco esa mañana. Se sentía tan feliz que estaba segura que todos notaban que algo sucedía con ella pero no podía evitarlo, este era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Habían decidido que en la tarde, después del colegio, hablarían con los niños, y aunque hubiera preferido no dar luces de su relación en la oficina para evitar comentarios Draco insistió que eso no le competía a nadie más que a ellos y agarró firmemente su mano y entrelazó sus dedos mientras la miraba fijamente. _"Desde hoy siempre caminaremos así Hermione, de la mano, lado a lado y no importa cuántos Greengrass se nos atraviesen en el camino, les daremos la pelea a todos y venceremos ¿sabes porqué? -ella negó porque no sabía dónde quería llegar con esas palabras- porque valemos la pena. Tú, yo y nuestros hijos valemos la pena"._

Trató de concentrase en el mail cuyas palabras no lograba conectar cuando un mensaje de Draco se desplegó en la pantalla.

 _-¿Puedes subir?_

Rió ante lo escueto de la frase.

- _Subiendo_ -respondió y se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro.

Optó por utilizar las escaleras en lugar de aguardar por el ascensor, era sólo un piso. Camile no se encontraba en su escritorio así que pasó directo hasta la oficina de Draco y tocó esperando la autorización de entrar. La puerta se abrió y no había dado dos pasos en el interior cuando sus brazos la atraparon y sintió el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y luego ser aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la madera.

-Te extraño a morir -lo escuchó decir antes que su labios se apoderaran de los de ella y su lengua recorriera el interior de su boca con desesperación mientras sus manos la alzaron obligándola a envolver su piernas en su cadera.

Hermione perdió de tal manera la noción de la realidad hasta que pasados unos minutos se percató que ya no estaba apoyada en la puerta sino en el gran ventanal, con su falda subida hasta su cintura y las manos de Draco trazando cada centímetro de sus piernas.

-Alguien puede entrar -dijo apenas mientras él ahora se preocupaba de sus pezones.

-Hechicé la puerta muy bien -respondió desabotonando su blusa- nadie entrará.

-Deberíamos estar trabajando -Hermione lanzó un gemido cuando sintió su mano en su zona sur y prácticamente olvidó porqué quería que trabajar en lugar de continuar ese delicioso tormento.

-No puedo trabajar por tu culpa -lo oyó decir justo en su oreja, después de besar un punto especialmente sensible en su cuello- verás, tengo un sueño desde navidad que me persigue todos los días y que Santa no me cumplió.

-A lo mejor no fuiste un niño bueno -lo picó sosteniendo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Pero sí lo fui -respondió mientras contorneaba el costado de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir nuevamente- pero creo que se traspapeló y lo estoy recibiendo con atraso -Hermione descubrió que amaba esas sonrisas ladinas que lo hacían parecer un niño travieso.

-¿Y de qué iba tu sueño? -preguntó curiosa- a lo mejor puedo ayudarte a cumplirlo, aunque pensé que todas tus fantasías las realizarías en Eastbourne.

-Pues estábamos justo aquí, en esta misma posición pero con menos ropa -con ansiedad le quitó todas las prendas hasta tenerla completamente desnuda y ella, al igual que en su sueño, llevó las manos a su cinturón y con los pies empujó su bóxer y pantalones que él se apuró en hacer a un lado. Ansioso por sentirla piel con piel se quitó la corbata y la camisa disfrutando el contacto de sus pechos con el suyo- ahora sí -murmuró rozándola de todas las formas posibles- haz realidad mi sueño Hermione y te prometo que luego yo cumpliré cada uno de los tuyos -y cuando entró en ella supo que estaba vez aquel sueño que comenzó en navidad terminaría de la mejor forma para los dos. Pero no terminarían ahí, Merlín no lo permita, después de hacerle el amor en cada punto de su oficina los aparecería en Eastbourne para hacer realidad las fantasías que sin ser ella consciente había inducido. ¡A la mierda el trabajo por el día de hoy!

* * *

Narcisa se encontraba cortando unas rosas blancas hechizadas para dar flor durante todo el año mientras pensaba en organizar una fiesta de compromiso para Pansy y Blaise, algo íntimo, con las personas que realmente importaban cuando los escuchó llamarla desde la sala. Le llamó la atención que no estuvieran en la oficina porque no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y normalmente llegaban cerca de las seis cuando no planificaban algo por separado. Al entrar dejó la canasta en la que cargaba los delicados tallos y escuchó sus voces provenientes de la sala, Theo estaba con ellos.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó curiosa- pensé que llegarían más tarde.

-Considerando que Draco y Hermione están desaparecidos desde la mañana decimos tomarnos un tiempo libre también -dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Espero que hayan podido arreglar sus problemas -murmuró la rubia esperanzada. Anoche Draco no había ido a dormir después de haberse ido con la castaña y los niños pero eso no significaba que había pasado la noche con ella; prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Pues yo diría que por la sonrisa de idiota que se cargaba cuando lo vi a primera en su oficina debe haberlo hecho -la contradijo Theo riendo.

-Concuerdo con Theo -lo apoyó Blaise- tenía esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

-Querido, es la misma que tu tienes todos los días desde que volvieron de su viaje-lo molestó Narcisa tomando asiento en uno de los sillones individuales. Mas no alcanzó a acomodarse cuando unas voces inquietas comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, provocando que bruscamente se pusiera de pie. Junto a Nimie se encontraba Artai, el elfo que custodiaba Malfoy Manor y que se veía claramente asustado- Artai ¿qué sucede? -preguntó inquieta acercándose a la pequeña criatura.

-Ama, desde esta madrugada se sienten ruidos extraños y fuertes temblores que no han parado en todo el día -respondió mirando a Narcisa con claro temor sobre lo que sea que estaba afectando la mansión.

-¿No investigaste? -preguntó Theo acercándose al elfo.

-No joven, aunque todos los ruidos se concentran en el ala este -los grandes ojos celestes estaban llenos de lágrimas, como disculpándose por no poder entregar más información.

-¡Vamos! -dijo con firmeza Narcisa apareciéndose en el hall de Malfoy Manor, seguida sólo por un lapsus de segundos por los otros tres jóvenes. No permitiría que nada malo vuelva a ocurrir en su casa, el lugar que esperaba algún día sea el hogar de su hijo y nietos.

Un aura totalmente distinta se respiraba en la construcción, el aire se sentía fresco y liviano, las paredes parecían más claras y brillantes, parte por las remodelaciones efectuadas por Narcisa tras la guerra y en parte como si la propia casa se estuviera rearmando desde sus cimientos. El sonido de algo rompiéndose se oía claramente desde el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca familiar. Blaise y Theo tomaron firmemente sus varitas y guiaron a las mujeres sirviendo de escudo ante cualquier ataque, lo cual era improbable ya que se habían vuelto a levantar los hechizos protectores que impedía que un Malfoy y quienes ellos incorporaran fueran agredidos dentro de la propiedad. Sin embargo, después de toda la magia negra que había sido utilizada en el lugar era mejor no confiarse.

Cuando se acercaron a la biblioteca se dieron cuenta que el sonido provenía de más al fondo, de un cuarto que había sido destruido con saña por el señor oscuro como un castigo al linaje Malfoy y tras intercambiar una breve mirada, con varita en mano, los cuatros ingresaron al lugar. Lo que vieron los dejó asombrados, no era destrucción lo que estaba sucediendo sino que la pieza se estaba reconstruyendo por sí sola. Cada trozo de piedra volvía a tomar su lugar en las altas y blancas paredes hasta que el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy volvió a lucir intacto, desde su primer antepasado hasta terminar en la línea que nacía de Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy con el nombre de Draco. ¿Pero qué sucedía con el nombre de los gemelos? ¿Acaso la mansión no los reconocía como herederos? La pared estaba hechizada para visualizar hasta el último Malfoy que pisara el mundo ¿entonces qué estaba pasando? ¿sería la magia negra del lord?

-Narcisa -escuchó que la llamaba la voz asombrada de Pansy, haciéndola voltearse a la pared que estaba frente a ella. Un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta y casi con reverencia se acercó a ella.

En medio del muro apareció el rostro de Draco y a su lado el de Hermione Granger, con sus nombres en elegante caligrafía bajo cada imagen; más abajo dos nuevas líneas comenzaron a dibujar las bellas caras de Scorpius y Antares y trazar sus nombres y apellidos. Las lágrimas se deslizaron libremente por su blancas mejillas mientras acariciaba los rostros que dominaban ese lado del muro pero no le importó. Todo esto significaba una sola cosa: su hijo, su Dragón, había logrado formar su propio linaje, uno tan puro que impedía que se mezcle con el horror del pasado. Pero si eso de por sí ya los tenía a todos sorprendidos el que los nombres de los niños se desplazara unos centímetros al costado los dejó con la boca abierta. Una nueva línea neutra descendió de los nombres de Draco y Hermione formando un recuadro sin indicación de sexo, como era lo habitual. Lo importante era el hecho que ninguno podía rebatir: un nuevo Malfoy venía en camino.

Fin

* * *

 _Después de tanto tiempo he concluido este fic, este reto que comenzó como algo supuestamente anónimo escrito para una persona importante para mí como lo es mi niña y que se transformó en un canal de compañía y conocer virtualmente personas maravillosas. Si los primeros comentarios me dejaron con la boca abierta por lo inesperado todos los que los siguieron fueron un aliciente para continuar: millones de gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento, respaldo, sugerencias, todas sus críticas cuyas palabras tomé como una muestra de interés para mejorar la historia, en fin, me podría pasar mucho tiempo sólo escribiendo gracias. Mi querida Doris, siempre pendiente de mí y de escribirme para transmitirme que había personas esperando cada capítulo, gracias por tu interés y darme la oportunidad de acercarnos, estás totalmente incorporada a mi vida y agenda telefónica, un abrazo a la distancia para tu hermosa familia. A través de sus mensajes, que los leí absolutamente todos y los considero un tesoro, también pude interiorizarme de sus propias historias, al menos de quienes escriben, lo que agradezco profundamente porque he podido leer fanfic que son verdaderas obras de arte, felicitaciones a cada una de ustedes que se da el tiempo de crear tan maravillosas narraciones para que mortales como yo puedan salir de la realidad y devorar sus letras. También para quienes traducen historias y dedican parte de su tiempo a ello. Aún me falta el epílogo, espero que publicarlo pronto porque lo he ido avanzando de a poco._

 _Stphie, una vez me propusiste ayudarme con correcciones y con la historia, gracias hermosa y aunque no pudo ser en esta oportunidad fue más que nada porque mis tiempos eran de locura y ni yo podía organizarme. Pero gracias por tu interés y tu oferta. Creo que debe ser fabuloso combinar ideas para sacar una historia, espero hacerlo algún día. También estoy consciente que a muchas le hubiera gustado leer más de Theo y Luna, pero pensé que merecen su propia historia y haré lo posible por narrar cómo hizo esa serpiente para atrapar su luna._

 _Nuevamente gracias a todas y nos leemos pronto con el epílogo. Una muy feliz navidad a cada una de ustedes y que sólo bendiciones, inspiración, amor, estabilidad, unión familiar y éxito lleguen a sus vida. Con cariño,_

 _Sabina G._


End file.
